


Lealtad

by miauneko



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No cronológico, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 173,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [Yaoi] Escenas dispersas del día a día. El porqué de su lealtad.





	1. El primer día

Los rumores no exageraban al decir que Geese Howard era el dueño de South Town.

Tampoco mentían al asegurar que aquel empresario había conseguido el control casi absoluto sobre la ciudad mediante sobornos, intimidación y violencia.

Aquel hombre había fomentado la inmoralidad y la corrupción, era cierto. Numerosas personas habían perdido la vida por orden suya.

Pero nadie podía negar que South Town había prosperado gracias a Howard.

Desde lo alto de su rascacielos, a través de enormes ventanales, aquel hombre tenía por costumbre admirar el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad. Por años, su torre se había alzado como la estructura más alta del distrito —bautizada como “Geese Tower” porque, para él, el concepto de humildad era prácticamente inexistente—, pero, poco a poco, algunos ambiciosos proyectos inmobiliarios habían comenzado a aparecer. Ahora, el paisaje estaba salpicado de grúas metálicas que marcaban el lugar donde se alzarían futuras edificaciones. Geese las contemplaba con un ligero interés. Cuando uno de aquellos futuros edificios superara la altura de su torre, eso significaría que había llegado el momento de construir un rascacielos más alto e incluso más imponente.

Pero no tenía prisa. La ciudad era como un extenso tablero, donde todas las piezas estaban bajo su control.

La floreciente economía no estaba limitaba a aquellas propiedades. Los habitantes de los vecindarios residenciales disfrutaban de un periodo de tranquilidad. La violencia, las drogas y la delincuencia estaban contenidas en áreas específicas, que los residentes procuraban evitar. Era cierto que aún ocurrían delitos menores ocasionalmente, pero ninguna ciudad en el mundo estaba libre de eso.

Así, a pesar de que la población sabía que las empresas de Howard actuaban como una fachada para lo que en realidad era una organización criminal, los residentes no tenían un motivo para alzar la voz en contra de sus cuestionables métodos. Pocas veces las rencillas entre las bandas de delincuentes cobraban vidas de inocentes.

Para las personas comunes era fácil desentenderse de las balaceras y las guerras entre pandillas. No les importaba si los delincuentes querían matarse entre ellos. Tan sólo hacían como si los barrios bajos y sus moradores no existieran.

Al asegurar una vida tranquila para los ciudadanos honestos, Geese había conseguido regir sobre ellos también. 

Eso lo había dejado libre para ocuparse del problema mayor: las otras organizaciones y mafias que veían a South Town como un territorio sin ley, listo para ser tomado por el mejor postor.

Howard no había escatimado recursos ni intentado atenuar la violencia. Destruyó a los líderes de aquellos grupos rivales tan pronto como aparecieron y, por algunas semanas, los habitantes hicieron la vista gorda a los brutales asesinatos y los numerosos cadáveres que aparecían desperdigados por distintas partes de la ciudad.

Aunque nadie lo dijo en voz alta, la población compartía una opinión: en manos de otras mafias, South Town volvería a sumirse en el caos. Sabían que la meta de Howard no era proteger a la ciudad, sino a su propia posición de poder, pero, si eso era beneficioso para todos, ¿para qué entrometerse?

La ciudad había quedado en calma después de que los cuerpos de los criminales fueron enterrados. Las investigaciones de los homicidios fueron silenciadas mediante “razonables” sumas de dinero.

El crimen organizado no era nada sin sus líderes, y los despojos de aquellos grupos se retiraron a las sombras, humillados.

Howard era consciente de que erradicarlos definitivamente era una tarea imposible, y, con fines estratégicos, ofreció a algunos de los sobrevivientes que trabajaran para él. Algunos aceptaron. Otros se negaron. Geese permitió que estos últimos permanecieran en la ciudad, a modo de ejemplo, para que otras bandas no olvidaran lo que sucedía con aquellos que se alzaban contra él. 

~ * ~

Fue por aquella época en que Billy Kane comenzó a trabajar para Geese Howard.

Billy había estado viviendo en un edificio construido dentro del terreno de una de las propiedades de Geese, junto con otros jóvenes que entrenaban duramente para convertirse en empleados de alguna de las filiales de las empresas Howard.

Como uno de los prospectos más antiguos, Billy tenía una habitación en el tercer piso, completamente para sí.

El cuarto consistía de un camarote cuya parte superior estaba sin utilizar, una mesa de madera clara, un par de sillas a juego y un armario. Había una vieja radio en un rincón. Las desnudas paredes blancas no hacían de ese lugar uno muy acogedor. Billy no se había esforzado por decorar la habitación, porque darle un toque personal era como aceptar la posibilidad de que seguiría viviendo ahí un tiempo más, y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Pero… ¿cuáles eran sus planes exactamente?

Entrenaba con ahínco porque quería conseguir una buena posición dentro del personal de las empresas Howard, para asegurarse un salario estable y poder mantener a Lilly, su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, más allá de eso, sus objetivos eran inciertos.

La vida como subordinado de Geese no había sido lo que imaginó inicialmente, cuando el empresario lo rescató de las calles de Londres, junto con Lilly. En aquellos primeros días, Billy había estado dividido entre el razonable y bien fundamentado temor de haber acabado en manos de un hombre cruel y depravado, y la tímida ilusión de haber encontrado a alguien que le ofrecía un lugar a su lado.

Habían pasado dos años desde ese entonces, y Geese Howard no había resultado ser ninguna de las dos cosas.

Los temores de Billy no se habían convertido en realidad, pero tampoco sus esperanzas, o, al menos, no del modo en que lo había imaginado.

A veces, a solas en su habitación y agotado por el entrenamiento que nunca parecía satisfacer a sus instructores, Billy se burlaba de sí mismo. ¿Qué había esperado? Geese Howard era un hombre ocupado. El que lo hubiera recogido de la calle podía significar mucho para Billy, pero para Geese eso probablemente había sido un asunto de menor importancia.

El empresario se había encargado personalmente de él durante los días que pasaron juntos en Londres. Debían esperar los documentos falsificados que permitirían que Billy y Lilly salieran del país, y, mientras tanto, Geese había hecho muchas preguntas y demostrado un sincero interés en él.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado cuando llegaron a South Town.

Geese explicó las condiciones bajo las cuales Billy trabajaría para él, y, después de que el joven aceptó, porque no tenía otra opción, Geese lo dejó en manos de sus secretarios y empleados.

Pasaron semanas sin que Billy lo volviera a ver. Aquello le causó una extraña decepción, pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Tenía exactamente lo que Geese había prometido: techo, comida, y la seguridad de que Lilly estaba a salvo. A pesar de la ausencia del empresario, Billy le estaba agradecido porque había cumplido su palabra.

Desde la ventana de su dormitorio, Billy podía ver la entrada de la casa de Geese en la distancia. En sus ratos libres, estudiaba la rutina de sus habitantes.

En algunas ocasiones, el empresario llegaba en una limosina y permanecía en la casa por algunas horas. Sin embargo, no pasaba las noches ahí. Billy no tardó en concluir que Geese no vivía en ese lugar.

Durante cada una de esas visitas, sin poder evitarlo, Billy se preguntaba si tal vez el empresario se acercaría al edificio de los novatos, para preguntar sobre sus progresos. Aquella tonta ilusión solía acabar en una decepción.

Aunque ése no siempre era el caso.

Geese siempre solía verse atareado, como si tuviera prisa por llegar a otro lugar. Estaba claro que saludar a las personas que recogía de la calle no era un punto prioritario en su saturada agenda. Por eso, en vez de guardarle rencor, Billy apreciaba cada momento que Geese le dedicaba, aunque fueran apenas unos minutos al mes.

Por un tiempo, Billy se sintió avergonzado por haber sido tan ingenuo. La consideración que Geese había mostrado hacia él y Lilly en Londres lo había llevado a pensar que, al llegar a Estados Unidos, aquello continuaría. Había sido fácil acostumbrarse a la intensidad de ese hombre, su aire de superioridad, sus pálidos matices de amabilidad.

Al dedicarle una atención casi ininterrumpida, Geese lo había hecho sentirse especial.

Pero, desde que estaba en Estados Unidos, Billy sospechaba que tal vez aquélla había sido una artimaña del empresario. Geese había ganado su confianza hasta el punto de hacerle aceptar salir del país voluntariamente. Billy había estado de acuerdo, pero, si lo pensaba de manera objetiva, él aún era un menor de edad en esa época, y lo que Geese había hecho podría haberse considerado casi un secuestro.

Aquello confundía un poco al joven. ¿Por qué Geese se había tomado esa molestia? ¿Qué beneficio obtendría?

En la residencia en South Town, Billy había dejado de sentirse especial muy pronto. Había un numeroso grupo de peleadores hábiles con un nivel de destreza similar al suyo, y Billy era uno más entre ellos. No recibía un trato especial de parte de los secretarios que lo supervisaban, ni de los instructores que lo entrenaban, y mucho menos de Geese, que se ausentaba por largas semanas.

Al final, Billy comprendió que Geese lo había elegido porque había reconocido su potencial.

Dependía de él mostrarle cuán lejos podía llegar.

Con eso en claro, Billy se había esmerado en subir en los rangos del personal que recibía el entrenamiento. Tuvo algunos desacuerdos con los instructores que insistían en que debía dejar de usar su bo y reemplazarlo por un arma más práctica y destructiva. Billy inicialmente se negó, y la discusión se estancó porque los instructores le informaron que ninguno de ellos estaba en capacidad de enseñarle técnicas avanzadas de bojutsu.

Billy había tenido que ejercitar con su bo a solas, en las horas que tenía libres, y los instructores se enfocaron en enseñarle a usar pistolas y otras armas que ellos consideraban más efectivas.

Al comienzo, Billy intentó convencer a algunos de sus compañeros para que entrenaran con él, pero recibió excusas flojas y palabras frías como respuesta. Según los otros jóvenes, no tenía sentido aprender a defenderse de alguien que usaba un báculo como arma principal, porque nadie en esa ciudad utilizaba esa técnica.

Para Billy, aquella explicación no tenía lógica, y no tardó en averiguar que la negativa a entrenar con él nada tenía que ver con la técnica que prefería.

Los otros jóvenes estaban un poco celosos porque lo habían visto intercambiar palabras con el “señor Howard”. Creían que Billy estaba intentando ganarse el aprecio de Geese para poder escalar posiciones más rápidamente. El hecho de que Geese en persona hubiera traído a Billy desde Inglaterra tampoco ayudaba.

Billy no se había molestado en explicarles lo equivocados que estaban. Ni siquiera se enfureció con ellos. Esa situación solamente corroboraba algo que ya sabía: de nada servía apoyarse en otros. Estaba solo. Si quería conseguir algo, debía lograrlo por sí mismo.

Así, continuó entrenando por su cuenta. El esfuerzo físico adicional lo dejaba agotado, pero no iba a darse por vencido. Su técnica particular era la que había llamado la atención de Geese en Londres. No pensaba renunciar al bojutsu.

Por suerte, Billy no tardó en ver los resultados de su esfuerzo. Pronto dejó de ser un simple aprendiz, y fue asignado a trabajar en la Geese Tower, donde ayudaría con tareas misceláneas mientras aprendía sobre el manejo del enorme rascacielos, como preparación para una posible posición en el personal de seguridad.

Aquel trabajo no tenía nada que ver con las luchas y enfrentamientos para los cuales Billy se había estado preparando, pero no protestó. Estar en la Geese Tower era una oportunidad para ver a Geese con mayor frecuencia.

Durante esas visitas, el joven confirmó que Geese no tenía un segundo libre. A lo largo de todo el día, Geese monitoreaba las actividades de sus compañías, o asistía a reuniones, o recibía a comitivas de empresarios, locales y extranjeros, que se veían importantes e influyentes. Al llegar la tarde, cuando los empleados volvían a casa, Billy a veces revisaba las cámaras de seguridad y confirmaba que Geese continuaba en su despacho, sentado ante su escritorio cubierto de papeles.

“¿No está cansado?”, pensaba para sí, pero no podía hacer más, porque en ese entonces no tenía el nivel de permiso necesario para entrar en la oficina de Geese y hacer esa pregunta personalmente.

Sin embargo, eso cambió pronto.

Como Billy era uno de los empleados más jóvenes, el resto del personal no tenía reparos en enviarlo a hacer mandados. Esto había irritado al joven en un inicio, pero no tardó en notar que los encargos tenían una característica en común: en su gran mayoría, implicaban ir a la oficina privada de Geese a dejar algún documento. O interrumpir alguna reunión para darle un mensaje que no podía esperar.

A Billy le hizo un poco de gracia que el personal tuviera tanto temor de hacer enfadar al jefe con recados inoportunos, y no le importó asumir la tarea de mensajero entre los pisos inferiores y el despacho de Geese.

El empresario no le daba miedo. Lo peor que podía pasar durante esos breves encuentros era que Geese no alzara la vista de lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo, y que lo despidiera con un gesto distraído de la mano, sin darse cuenta de que era él quien estaba ahí.

Como las cosas parecían estar yendo bien, Billy disfrutaba de tener algo que hacer. Sus tareas eran muy sencillas, pero lo hacían sentirse útil. Había comenzado a recibir un salario minúsculo, y, a pesar de que todo el dinero desaparecía tras pagar por la manutención de Lilly, el joven sentía cierta satisfacción al recibir un cheque cada fin de mes.

Cuando consiguiera separar un poco de dinero para sí, pensaba ir a la ciudad a comprar ropa de segunda mano para consentirse un poco. Estaba cansado de vestir el traje y corbata negros que era el uniforme de los otros empleados de Geese. Necesitaba recuperar un poco de individualidad.

Era agradable trabajar para llegar a una meta, por simple que fuera.

Sin embargo, una mañana, Billy comprobó que no todos estaban contentos con sus progresos.

Él no notó nada extraño cuando una asistenta le entregó un sobre con un legajo proveniente de una de las tantas áreas de la empresa. La joven no actuó de manera sospechosa cuando le indicó que debía entregarle ese sobre a Geese “ _ASAP_ ”.

Billy obedeció y tomó el ascensor para dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe. La recepcionista le indicó que Geese estaba en una reunión, y señaló una amplia oficina con paredes de vidrio, cuyas persianas estaban cerradas. Billy se dirigió ahí y golpeó a la puerta, extrañado de que no hubiera guardias vigilando. Usualmente, algún guardaespaldas habría intentado cerrarle el paso, y Billy habría tenido que explicar que debía entregar un recado urgente.

“¿Quizá la reunión ya terminó?”

Billy entró sin esperar respuesta, y se quedó petrificado en el umbral cuando una docena de cabezas se volvieron para mirarlo.

Había un grupo de empresarios sentados ante una amplia mesa ovalada, y la sala estaba en penumbra. Geese estaba de pie a la cabecera de la mesa, junto a un proyector que mostraba un gráfico de barras en una pantalla blanca. La entrada de Billy lo había interrumpido a media frase, y los fríos ojos celestes de Geese se entrecerraron con molestia.

Billy percibió la tensión en el ambiente. Notó las miradas de los otros empresarios, sus rostros soberbios y su actitud desdeñosa. Parecían considerar aquella interrupción como un agravio a sus personas.

—Con permiso —dijo Billy, ignorando a los empresarios porque no estaba ahí por ellos. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se dirigió con pasos desenvueltos hacia Geese. Los ojos de aquellos hombres siguieron cada movimiento. Hubo un ligero murmullo y burlonas sonrisas condescendientes. Billy sintió una punzada de fastidio.

“¿Por qué sonríen?”

—No sabía que también te dedicabas a importar jovencitos, Howard —comentó un hombre castaño con acento sureño, entrado en años y de piel pálida manchada de rosado. A eso siguió un corto silencio incómodo, y más murmullos se oyeron alrededor de la mesa.

Billy frunció el ceño, sabiendo que aquella burla que no venía a cuento estaba dirigida hacia él. ¿Se burlaban de su edad? ¿O porque era un empleado sin experiencia que había cometido el error de irrumpir en una reunión sin permiso?

Billy le lanzó una mirada molesta al hombre, y estuvo a punto de responderle de una manera sumamente impertinente.

Sin embargo, Geese habló antes:

—Billy, ¿qué sucede?

Billy se controló y mostró el sobre que llevaba en la mano. Geese no hizo ningún gesto para tomarlo.

El joven volvió a percibir la tensa atmósfera, y se extrañó, porque usualmente él no se sentía incómodo en presencia de Geese.

A diferencia de los otros empleados, su trato era un poco más casual. No trataba a Geese de “usted”, ni lo llamaba “señor”.

Entreabrió los labios para responder. Sabía que bastaba decir un simple: “Te envían esto de Contabilidad”. El sobre cambiaría de manos, y él podría retirarse.

Sin embargo, Billy alcanzó a ver el ligero cambio en los ojos de Geese. Hubo una advertencia silenciosa, una leve amenaza.

Geese parecía estar diciéndole que debía cuidar sus maneras. Las circunstancias no eran las indicadas para usar un tono informal.

Billy se enorgullecía de no mostrarse servil como el resto del personal, pero tuvo el suficiente sentido común para comprender que ése no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados para mostrarse rebelde.

Una actitud impertinente se reflejaría mal en Geese. Lo último que Billy quería hacer era dañar su imagen frente a esos empresarios.

—Heather, de Contabilidad, le envía estos documentos, señor. Al parecer se trata de un asunto urgente —optó por decir, usando un tono neutro, pero lo suficientemente educado.

Geese lo observó un segundo más, y luego tomó el sobre y echó un vistazo a sus contenidos.

—Los revisaré. Puedes retirarte.

Billy asintió y luego, para complementar su actuación de empleado cortés, hizo una inclinación antes de retirarse, llevándose una mano a la altura del estómago, como había visto hacer a los mayordomos europeos. Le pareció que eso tomaba a Geese por sorpresa, pero no pudo asegurarlo, porque el empresario volvió su atención a los presentes y se disculpó por la breve interrupción con una fría sonrisa profesional.

Billy salió de la sala de reuniones y suspiró profundamente después de cerrar la puerta.

En el pasillo, vio a uno de los secretarios personales de Geese acercándose casi corriendo. Era alto, calvo, y llevaba gafas oscuras a juego con su inmaculado traje negro. Billy no sabía su nombre real, pero todos lo llamaban Ripper. En los días que Billy llevaba trabajando en la Geese Tower, Ripper había sido su supervisor directo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, mocoso? —preguntó Ripper deteniéndose en seco frente a él. A pesar de los cristales oscuros de sus lentes, Billy notó que el secretario estaba alterado, y que miraba nervioso la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Billy.

—¡No puedes entrar a las reuniones de Geese-sama de esa manera! Teníamos órdenes claras de no interrumpir. ¿Sabes lo importante que es para Geese-sama cerrar ese acuerdo?

—Debía entregar unos documentos urgentes —explicó Billy. No era una excusa. Tan sólo quería que Ripper se calmara, porque el secretario estaba alterándose incluso más.

Ripper sujetó a Billy por las solapas de su traje y lo arrastró lejos de la sala de reuniones.

—¡Hoy no hay nada más urgente que ese acuerdo y todos los saben!

Billy recordó la expresión molesta de Geese cuando él había entrado en la sala.

—Esto no puede volver a ocurrir —ordenó Ripper, pasándose una mano por la cabeza—. Hoy quédate hasta después de la hora de salida. Debes disculparte con Geese-sama.

Billy asintió, desconcertado. ¿En verdad había sido tan grave?

Volvió al área de Contabilidad, un poco fastidiado consigo mismo. Esperaba no haberle causado problemas a Geese.

Al salir del ascensor, notó de inmediato que el personal de aquella planta lo observaba, y luego apartaban la mirada abruptamente. Vio sonrisas burlonas y oyó cuchicheos de complicidad.

La asistenta que le había dado el sobre se acercó con una expresión compungida en el rostro.

—Señor Kane, en verdad lo siento. No sabía que era una broma…

Billy no escuchó sus disculpas. Estudió al resto del personal. Todos parecían estar al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. Y parecían estar disfrutándolo. Como si hubieran estado esperando que él cometiera ese error.

Billy se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Lo habían enviado a interrumpir una reunión, para hacerlo quedar mal frente a Geese.

Había sido intencional.

Al igual que con sus compañeros de entrenamiento, el rápido progreso de Billy había provocado un profundo resentimiento entre el personal de la Geese Tower. Los empleados antiguos no toleraban ver que un muchacho extranjero estuviera subiendo posiciones tan rápidamente, y perfilándose para ser un empleado de confianza del señor Howard.

Habían logrado que Billy cometiera una transgresión que, en el mejor de los casos, debía ser castigada con un despido inmediato.

Por fortuna, el acuerdo fue cerrado sin mayores inconvenientes, y la interrupción de Billy no pasó a mayores.

Geese aceptó su disculpa aquella noche, en su oficina privada.

El empresario observaba el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad frente a una de las ventanas, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda. Los negocios exitosos lo ponían de buen humor, y, gracias a eso, Billy sólo se ganó un regaño ligero.

Luego, Geese le informó que los autores de la “broma” habían sido localizados y despedidos por mostrar esa conducta inaceptable.

Sorprendido, Billy lo contempló. La silueta de su jefe quedaba definida contra la miríada de luces de aquella ciudad que gobernaba. Geese seguía con las manos tras la espalda, su postura erguida y regia, y se había vuelto hacia él.

Cuando lo veía así, Billy comprendía por qué las personas consideraban a Geese un hombre intimidante. Sin embargo, él no conseguía sentirse cohibido porque la mirada en los ojos celestes de Geese se suavizaba cuando estaban a solas.

Era la mirada del hombre que, años atrás, lo había encontrado en la calle y le había dado la oportunidad de llevar una vida mejor.

—El personal no suele hacer este tipo de cosas. Es mejor tomar medidas para que algo similar no vuelva a ocurrir —explicó Geese, observando a Billy—. ¿Qué has aprendido de todo esto?

“¿Que no debo bajar la guardia? ¿Que no puedo confiar en nadie?”, pensó Billy para sí.

Sin embargo, no mencionó eso en voz alta. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Geese, se encogió de hombros y sonrió adoptando un aire altanero.

—Si sienten envidia es porque estoy haciendo las cosas bien —respondió con firmeza.

Los labios de Geese se torcieron en una sonrisa complacida.

Aquella noche, a solas en su habitación, Billy reflexionó sobre lo equivocados que estaban sus compañeros. No tenían razón para envidiarlo. Poder conversar ocasionalmente con Geese Howard no implicaba que existiese un favoritismo que se traduciría en un ascenso inmediato. Billy aún tenía que esforzarse y agotarse entrenando, como los demás. Debía trabajar duro, adquirir capacidades en las que no estaba muy interesado, pero que eran importantes para los negocios de Geese.

No era su culpa que el resto de empleados no estuvieran a la altura de lo que Geese necesitaba.

 ~ * ~

 Unos meses después de que Billy cumpliera dieciocho años, su instructor le informó que había llegado el momento de que demostrara si era apto para empezar a formar parte de la comitiva de seguridad de Geese. Si pasaba la prueba, se le asignaría una posición poco crucial de acompañamiento, para que pudiera aprender de primera mano la manera en que trabajaban los guardaespaldas.

Como Billy era joven, tendría mucho tiempo por delante para perfeccionarse.

—Si no mueres en el proceso, claro —se burló el instructor, aunque sin maldad en su voz.

Billy recibió un sobre cerrado que contenía instrucciones específicas, así como el lugar y la hora de la prueba. Tenía una semana para prepararse. En la noche del séptimo día, debía presentarse en la azotea de la Geese Tower. Era libre de elegir el arma que llevaría. No era necesario que vistiera formalmente esa noche. Lo importante era que pudiera pelear usando todo su potencial.

Aquella era la oportunidad que Billy había estado esperando. Finalmente podría demostrar que Geese no se había equivocado al considerar que tenía potencial. Y, por encima de eso, quería que su jefe viera que podía pagar su deuda haciendo algo más útil que llevar papeles a su oficina.

Durante seis días, Billy se dijo que no estaba nervioso, y que si revisaba su bo obsesivamente cada noche era porque estaba siendo precavido y nada más.

Había pasado años perfeccionando aquel báculo y por fin estaba satisfecho con el resultado. La recia madera teñida de rojo podía dividirse en tres secciones, unidas entre sí por una cadena que corría de extremo a extremo por el interior. El metal proporcionaba una solidez ausente en las armas de madera convencionales, y las tres secciones móviles ofrecían una versatilidad que tomaría desprevenido a cualquiera que lo enfrentara.

Billy había aprendido a dominar esa arma entrenando a solas, y estaba ansioso por probar sus técnicas contra un contrincante de carne y hueso.

Confiaba en su capacidad y su bo. Y sabía que ahora peleaba mucho mejor que años atrás.

Cuando la noche del séptimo día llegó, Billy cambió su traje formal por una camiseta gris, unos jeans celestes desteñidos, y botas negras de cuero.

Bo en mano, tomó el ascensor que lo llevaría a lo alto del rascacielos.

Aún era temprano, pero quería evaluar el terreno. No quería fallar la prueba por haber tropezado accidentalmente con una tubería o una baldosa rota.

Era la primera vez que recibía autorización para subir hasta ahí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Billy concluyó que se había equivocado de piso, porque delante de él había un salón techado, construido con madera roja, cuya decoración parecía sacada de alguna película asiática.

Extendió su mano para presionar el botón de la planta correcta, y se sorprendió al comprobar que, efectivamente, había llegado al último piso.

Estupefacto, Billy salió del ascensor, y los gruesos tablones de madera crujieron bajo él.

“ _What the hell…_ ”

Él había esperado que la azotea fuera idéntica a la de los edificios que rodeaban al rascacielos: de cemento, con equipos de ventilación permanentemente operativos, tuberías, y quizá un par de antenas. En su mente, el suelo y las paredes estaban manchadas por el sol y la lluvia.

Sin embargo, se encontraba en un magnífico salón semejante a los templos orientales que alguna vez había visto en la televisión. El recinto tenía forma ovalada, y el área central se encontraba completamente despejada, revelando un enorme ideograma trazado con pintura negra.

Gruesas columnas rojas se alzaban a espacios regulares. Entre cada una, Billy vio largos dragones pintados de verde y oro, budas de múltiples brazos con expresiones y poses atemorizantes, y sólidos braseros dorados, que se encontraban encendidos y despedían un humo aromático.

El borde del rascacielos había sido delimitado con una baranda roja, y la recargada decoración contrastaba fuertemente con el paisaje de la moderna ciudad que se extendía alrededor de la torre.

Por unos instantes, Billy olvidó por qué estaba ahí. Caminó entre los budas y dragones, notando que ninguno era idéntico a otro. Se quedó perplejo al ver un corto puente de arco que llevaba a una imitación de jardín donde crecían altos tallos de bambú.

“¿Qué es todo esto?”, se preguntó. La parafernalia oriental le hacía pensar en un parque de diversiones. Contuvo una sonrisa divertida al notar una bandera de Estados Unidos ondeando frente a los bambúes.

Siguió avanzando y llegó a unas escalinatas de madera más clara que llevaban a una plataforma elevada. Se sobresaltó al ver a una figura sobre la plataforma, de espaldas a él.

Billy se reprendió a sí mismo por haber estado distraído con el decorado.

Frunciendo el ceño, subió las escaleras lentamente y consiguió que la madera no crujiera.

La figura estaba vestida de un modo extraño. Llevaba un traje blanco y pantalones rojos, tan anchos que casi parecían ser una larga falda. Un cinturón negro ceñía su cintura. En ese momento, la figura observaba el paisaje de la ciudad con la espalda erguida y los brazos cruzados.

Billy se dio cuenta de dos cosas simultáneamente.

Ésa era la persona ante la que debía demostrar sus capacidades.

Y: Esa persona era Geese Howard.

Acercándose despacio, el joven admiró a su jefe. Aunque Geese le estuviera dando la espalda, era inconfundible. Billy lo había visto pasar largos minutos observando la ciudad desde el mirador de su oficina en esa misma postura, como si, en vez de ser un empresario, fuera un emperador admirando un territorio conquistado.

Billy se acercó despacio, y Geese giró el rostro hacia él, mirándolo de arriba abajo con sus fríos ojos celestes. Se veía satisfecho.

—Llegaste temprano —dijo Geese.

Billy asintió y se detuvo a su lado, mirándolo también, en especial sus ropas.

“¿Qué hace vestido así?”, se preguntó interiormente, suprimiendo una sonrisa. Podía reconocer que ese traje era un uniforme oriental, pero Geese no debía tener una gota de sangre asiática en sus venas. Su cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado y sus ojos celestes discordaban enormemente con el traje.

Pero no se veía del todo mal.

Incapaz de dejar de mirar, Billy frunció el ceño al notar una larga cicatriz horizontal en el pecho del empresario. De inmediato, sintió una oleada de molestia. ¿Cómo había sufrido esa herida? Por el tamaño de la cicatriz, sin duda había sido grave. ¿Quién lo había herido? ¿Por qué sus guardaespaldas no lo habían evitado?

Billy alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Geese fija en él. Quiso preguntar sobre la cicatriz, pero Geese parecía decirle en silencio que no era el momento.

—Ya que estás aquí, empecemos. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer —dijo el hombre sin mayor preámbulo, sonriéndole con un extraño aire amenazante.

Geese hizo un gesto hacia el centro del salón, y Billy asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia ahí.

Billy sujetó su bo con más fuerza, y respiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por centrarse.

Se había distraído con el decorado, y luego se había sorprendido al encontrar a Geese ahí, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la cicatriz que había visto, y en lo poco que sabía sobre Geese.

Tenía que aclarar su mente, enfocarse en el enfrentamiento.

Sin embargo, Geese dificultaba esa tarea, porque el empresario estaba mostrando un lado de él que Billy no había visto hasta ese momento.

Billy quería absorber cada detalle, para poder conocerlo mejor.

Había oído de antemano que Geese Howard sabía pelear, pero no tenía idea de su nivel de habilidad.

No quería juzgarlo, pero… si estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas ¿quizá eso quería decir que no era muy bueno? ¿O que era un luchador promedio?

—¿Hay reglas? ¿O sólo debo vencerte? —preguntó el joven mirando a Geese de soslayo. Se sentía levemente inquieto. No quería excederse en sus ataques y lastimarlo.

—¿Vencerme? —repitió Geese con voz pausada y una sonrisa que seguía siendo amenazante. Parecía ligeramente divertido—. Pelearás hasta que yo esté satisfecho —señaló.

Billy miró su bo, dubitativo. Usualmente disfrutaba de una buena pelea, pero tener que golpear a su jefe para poder obtener un mejor empleo era sumamente contradictorio.

Geese percibió su confusión.

—No te contengas —ordenó, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Se detuvieron en el centro del recinto, sobre el gigantesco kanji dibujado en el suelo—. Si no luchas con toda tu fuerza, fallarás la prueba de inmediato.

—Entiendo.

— _Come on, then_.

Billy sintió un estremecimiento al oír el tono invitante de su jefe. Empuñó su bo, pero no atacó. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Geese no se lanzó hacia él. El empresario se había quedado quieto en su lugar, sus manos cerradas en puños, y su expresión había cambiado. Aunque aún sonreía, sus ojos eran helados. 

Billy frunció el ceño. Su instinto le dijo que estaba en peligro, que debía alejarse cuanto antes.

La persona que estaba ante él no era quien él creía conocer.

Y no era una ilusión provocada por la atmósfera oriental de ese salón, o por el atuendo extraño de Geese. También había algo diferente en el ambiente. Como si Geese emitiera un aura distinta.

Cuando Geese se puso en guardia, el fuego en los braseros crepitó y las sombras del recinto se sacudieron y alargaron.

“¿Qué es esto…?”, pensó Billy, perplejo.

 Geese hizo un gesto con su mano para que atacara, y aquello fue una invitación y un desafío a la vez.

Billy obedeció. Sus primeros golpes con el bo fueron rápidos, pero ligeros, y Geese los desvió hacia un lado sin esfuerzo con la palma de su mano, casi sin necesidad de moverse.

“Tiene buenos reflejos…”

Billy dio algunos pasos hacia la izquierda y lanzó un golpe lateral con su báculo que fue fácilmente desviado, tal como él esperaba. Aprovechando la distracción, se movió dentro de la apertura que había creado y lanzó una patada.

Ésta fue desviada por un golpe seco y doloroso de la mano de Geese. El empresario sonrió.

Billy apretó los dientes y volvió a atacar. Geese era lo suficientemente diestro. Al parecer, no tenía que preocuparse de lastimar a su jefe.

—Mucho mejor —comentó Geese cuando la velocidad de los ataques de Billy comenzó a aumentar.

El joven ignoró el tono levemente burlón. Continuó sus ataques, de lejos con su báculo, y lanzando algún puñetazo o patada cuando podía acercarse lo suficiente a Geese.

Pronto, Billy se encontró haciendo un esfuerzo real por golpear al empresario. Después de todo, él estaba ahí para demostrarle a Geese que sabía pelear. No podía darse el lujo de mostrar un desempeño insuficiente por consideración hacia él.

Con un gruñido, Billy alzó el bo por sobre su cabeza y puso toda su fuerza en un golpe que, si bien no era elegante, al menos debía conseguir romper la defensa de Geese.

La madera impactó contra el antebrazo del empresario y Billy lo vio entrecerrar los ojos por el dolor.

En el siguiente instante, Billy sintió que el puño del hombre se hundía en su estómago, e involuntariamente su cuerpo se dobló hacia adelante.

Cayó al suelo, jadeando porque el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración. Geese se acercó y Billy tuvo el tiempo justo para hacerse a un lado, antes de que Geese diera un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo, que pareció temblar debido a la violencia de aquel impacto.

Apoyándose en el bo, Billy miró a Geese, completamente sorprendido. Era fuerte. Mucho más de lo que había esperado.

Geese volvió a atacar, sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento. Fue el turno de Billy de bloquear y esquivar. Algunos de los golpes de Geese lo rozaron, pero no dieron de lleno.

Billy aprovechó cada oportunidad para contraatacar, y pronto se encontró sumido en aquella pelea, atacando y evadiendo, rodando por el suelo e intentando tomar a Geese desprevenido desde ángulos inesperados.

Al inicio, no le había parecido que Geese fuese veloz. La técnica del empresario era comedida y calculada. Había pausas entre cada secuencia de golpes. No hacía arremetidas precipitadas.

Sin embargo, Billy vio con cierta fascinación que se había equivocado. Geese era veloz, además de fuerte. Cuando el extremo del bo estaba a punto de golpearlo, Geese se hacía a un lado en el último segundo. Si Billy intentaba hacerle perder pie con un barrido bajo, el empresario simplemente retrocedía y cedía un poco de terreno.

Geese hacía uso de aquella agilidad sin esfuerzo.

Y sus contraataques eran dignos de admirarse también. Billy estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta, porque sabía que no debía permitir que otro de aquellos puñetazos lo enviara al suelo. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que su jefe se había contenido al golpearlo la primera vez, y que esa consideración no se iba a repetir.

Como Billy ya no tenía que preocuparse por lastimarlo, la pelea fluía con soltura. El joven sentía su corazón latir con fuerza cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Geese, porque el empresario parecía estar disfrutando de aquel encuentro.

Sin embargo, algo preocupaba a Billy.

Aquello era una prueba.

Y la pelea se alargaba y él no estaba consiguiendo obtener una victoria.

No quería que, al terminar, Geese le informara que había fracasado.

Sus ataques se volvieron un poco más frenéticos después de que ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente. El bo se convirtió en una mancha roja borrosa debido a la velocidad de sus ataques. Geese retrocedió unos metros para poner algo de distancia entre ellos, pero Billy no le permitió alejarse. Tenía que ganar esa pelea a como diera lugar.

No supo cuántos minutos pasó así, jadeando y con la transpiración perlando su frente. Sin embargo, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, Geese hacía uso de sus reflejos increíbles y siempre estaba un paso delante de él.

Y, aunque Geese parecía estar divirtiéndose, Billy sabía que no era suficiente. Necesitaba una victoria clara.

El joven había estudiado los movimientos de Geese desde el inicio. Había reconocido algunos patrones y ciertas conductas repetitivas. Como el hecho de que Geese esquivara los golpes de su bo haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo necesario, consciente de su alcance limitado.

El empresario parecía no saber que Billy aún tenía un truco bajo la manga.

La oportunidad que Billy esperaba no tardó en llegar. Utilizó su movimiento más básico, uno que Geese había esquivado decenas de veces durante el encuentro. Lanzó un golpe con el bo hacia el rostro del hombre, y, cuando Geese simplemente echó su cabeza levemente hacia atrás para ponerse fuera del rango del arma, Billy permitió que el báculo se dividiera en tres. La cadena que unía las secciones se extendió con un audible sonido metálico.

Hubo un destello de sorpresa en los ojos de Geese cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y, aunque el empresario alcanzó a hacer el rostro hacia un lado para evitar el golpe, el extremo del bo le rozó la mejilla, cortando su piel.

Billy no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar aquel “logro”. Geese lo observó con una fría calma y pronunció una palabra en un idioma extranjero.

Una onda de un brillante e incorpóreo color azulado surgió de las manos de Geese y se arrastró por el suelo a velocidad vertiginosa en la dirección de Billy.

El joven gritó al sentir el contacto de aquella energía con su cuerpo, que lo impactó con la fuerza de un vehículo en movimiento y lo hizo salir despedido hacia atrás.

El golpe contra el suelo fue violento, y el bo escapó de sus manos y rodó lejos de su alcance.

Billy intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. El mundo se balanceaba de un lado a otro ante sus ojos. Sentía un cosquilleo en sus brazos, como si hubiese recibido una descarga. Sus extremidades le pesaban.

¿Qué había sido aquel poder increíble?

Geese se le acercó despacio. Sus pies descalzos resonaban en la madera del suelo.

Billy alzó la mirada. Le costó enfocar la vista. Le pareció ver un hilo de sangre en la mejilla del hombre. Intentó apartarse antes de que llegara el siguiente ataque, pero fue presa de un profundo mareo.

Cerró los ojos un momento, esperando a que pasara.

Y sintió una mano en su hombro, sosteniéndolo gentilmente. Geese se había arrodillado a su lado y lo miraba complacido.

El calor de sus dedos era perceptible a través de la tela de la camiseta. A Billy le pareció percibir un rastro de la energía que lo había golpeado, aunque no estaba seguro de si imaginaba cosas.

El contacto era agradable, pero hizo que se tensara un poco.

Observó la herida que había provocado en el rostro de Geese. Era sólo un leve roce que sanaría en unos días, nada grave.

Se preguntó si debía disculparse.

—Lo hiciste bien —dijo Geese entonces, haciendo una leve presión—. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Billy notó una ligereza agradable en su pecho al oír aquellas palabras, a pesar de que sentía que había sido derrotado.

Geese se apartó y se levantó, y Billy lo imitó con movimientos un poco inestables. El joven fue a recoger su arma, y sus pasos fueron temblorosos.

A medida que el éxtasis de la pelea se desvanecía, Billy comenzó a ser consciente de todo lo que había sucedido. Notó la tensión de sus músculos cansados, y el dolor en su espalda a causa de la última caída. Al observar su bo, vio que la madera estaba levemente astillada en algunas áreas, la pintura descascarada debido a la violencia de los golpes que había lanzado.

Abrumado, Billy dio una sacudida al arma para que las secciones volvieran a unirse.

Geese lo esperaba junto a las puertas del ascensor. El empresario había estado mirando su bo, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Al entrar al ascensor, Geese notó la sangre en su mejilla en el reflejo de las paredes de espejo, y limpió el hilo rojo con la punta de un dedo. Hizo un sonido que podría haber sido una risa queda.

Billy contempló su propio reflejo. Su corto cabello rubio estaba húmedo y desordenado. Su piel se veía brillante debido al sudor. Al lado de Geese, su cuerpo se veía como el de un muchacho.

El ascensor se detuvo unos segundos después. Las puertas se abrieron en un piso donde Billy nunca había estado. Vio una sala ante ellos, frente a ventanales que daban a la ciudad. Había cuadros en las paredes, y jarrones con intrincados diseños sobre las mesillas. El mobiliario no parecía el de una oficina. La decoración era demasiado personal.

Geese mantuvo las puertas abiertas.

—Espero mucho de ti, Billy —dijo, contemplando al joven con aire satisfecho—. Superaste mis expectativas. Espero que no me decepciones en el futuro.

—No lo haré —respondió Billy de inmediato.

Geese asintió, complacido.

—Mañana puedes tomar el día libre. Luego comenzarás a trabajar para mí a tiempo completo.

—Gracias.

—Dale mis saludos a tu hermana.

Billy esbozó una sonrisa, porque Geese había adivinado que aprovecharía el día libre para visitar a Lilly.

Geese pulsó el botón del primer piso y salió del ascensor. Billy lo miró con pesar. Aún tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacer.

Como si hubiese percibido sus pensamientos, el empresario se volvió hacia él.

—Ve a descansar. Tendremos tiempo para hablar después.

— _Yes, sir_ —dijo Billy.

Las puertas se cerraron sin hacer ruido. 

~ * ~

En su primer día de trabajo, Billy llegó a la Geese Tower sintiéndose impaciente.

Ripper y Hopper, los secretarios de Geese, lo habían ido a buscar personalmente, y se habían pasado todo el camino dándole indicaciones sobre cómo desempeñar sus nuevas labores.

Parte de las recomendaciones eran importantes, en especial las referidas a su participación en la escolta de seguridad de Geese: Billy no debía separarse de él en ningún momento, pero, al ser un novato, no tendría responsabilidades importantes por un tiempo. Debía observar a sus compañeros y aprender. Sus órdenes las recibiría sobre la marcha.

Sin embargo, el resto del camino, los secretarios lo atosigaron con detalles irrelevantes, como el tono que Billy debía usar al hablar con los invitados del jefe, o la postura que debía mostrar al estar de pie, o el lado de la mesa por la que debía acercarse en el caso tuviera que ayudar a servir bebidas, y un largo etcétera.

Sobre todo, Hopper insistió en que Billy de ninguna manera debía llamar a Geese por su nombre. Debía usar un “señor”, o “señor Howard”, y mostrar el debido respeto. Otra opción era que agregara un “sama” al usar el nombre de Geese.

Billy sonrió al recordar la explicación de aquel sufijo extranjero. Al parecer, Geese había estudiado artes marciales en Japón y China, y de ahí provenía su fascinación por las costumbres orientales. Usar el sufijo “sama” implicaba una admiración o respeto que estaban muy por encima de un simple “señor”. Billy había oído a varios empleados llamar a Geese así con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

“Geese-sama”, probó decir en su mente, y ahogó una leve risa. Aquella palabra extranjera se sentía extraña.

Pero no sonaba del todo mal.

Recordó a Geese en el salón oriental en lo alto del rascacielos, vestido con su traje blanco y rojo (que, ahora sabía, se llamaba “hakama”). La sensación era similar. Un choque cultural que, de algún modo, iba bien con aquel hombre.

Los secretarios también le habían indicado que debía vestir adecuadamente. Su corbata no podía estar torcida, el cuello de su camisa debía estar abotonado, y sus zapatos lustrados a la perfección. Incluso le habían sugerido que pintara su bo de negro, porque el color rojo llamaba demasiado la atención, pero Billy se había negado. A Geese no parecía molestarle el color en absoluto.

Apenas puso un pie en el vestíbulo del edificio, se dio cuenta de que varias miradas estaban dirigidas hacia él.

Con un leve suspiro, Billy tocó el nudo de su corbata para asegurarse de que estuviera en su lugar. Sin embargo, la gente siguió mirándolo.

En el ascensor, de pie hombro con hombro con Ripper, Hopper y otros empleados, Billy percibió las miradas y el silencio incómodo.

En el lobby de la planta donde se encontraba la oficina de Geese, las secretarias también callaron abruptamente para observarlo. Una joven le entregó sus nuevas credenciales, que le daban acceso libre a todo el rascacielos. Parecía querer alejarse de Billy cuanto antes.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Billy.

—N-no, señor —tartamudeó la joven, y se retiró con pasos rápidos.

“¿Qué diablos?”

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Estaban planeando en masa cómo deshacerse de él?

—No me siento muy bienvenido —comentó con sarcasmo a nadie en particular.

—Es porque todos se han enterado de que golpeaste a Geese-sama —explicó Ripper con voz neutra.

—Por órdenes suyas —aclaró Billy, a la defensiva.

—Nadie golpea a Geese-sama.

— _Órdenes_ —repitió Billy lanzándole una mirada irritada al calvo secretario.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Ripper, levemente impaciente.

—El personal te mira porque les llama la atención que hayas asistido a tu primer día de trabajo —intervino Hopper con voz apaciguadora.

—¿Por qué no habría de asistir? Hablen claro —exigió Billy.

—Los nuevos empleados de seguridad suelen presentar una licencia médica y ausentarse los primeros días.

—¿Por qué?

—Contusiones múltiples y algunas fracturas —explicó Hopper manteniendo su tono neutro.

Billy pensó que Hopper estaba bromeando, pero el rostro serio del secretario le dijo que no era así.

—Causaste una buena impresión en el jefe. Quizá tienes futuro —agregó Ripper, abriendo la puerta de la oficina principal.

El joven entró y oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Ripper y Hopper se habían quedado fuera.

Billy avanzó por la amplia oficina alfombrada. Geese Howard estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la silla levemente ladeada, sosteniendo un periódico abierto en una mano. Como estaba de perfil, Billy vio la marca rojiza en su mejilla. Era leve, pero clara.

Geese hizo a un lado el periódico y le dirigió una larga mirada apreciativa.

Sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo, Billy dudó antes de saludar.

El día anterior, Lilly y él habían pasado un rato divertido leyendo sobre costumbres orientales, ya que a Geese parecían gustarle tanto. Billy había visto a algunos empleados saludar con una inclinación, y había hecho reír a su hermana con sus primeros torpes intentos.

Aunque lo hacía medio en broma, Billy concluyó que le gustaban esas costumbres orientales que conllevaban un implícito respeto.

Billy había estado reticente a comportarse de manera excesivamente formal ante Geese, como Ripper y Hopper le exigían. No le agradaba el patético servilismo que mostraban muchas de las personas que trabajaban para el empresario.

Sin embargo, tampoco tenía motivos para mostrar insubordinación.

Geese era un hombre de palabra, que había cumplido cada ofrecimiento y cada promesa. Aunque estaba en una posición muy por encima de lo que Billy jamás podría alcanzar, desde el inicio lo había tratado como a una persona, y no como a un sucio huérfano recogido en una calle de Londres.

Billy había recibido muestras de desprecio de parte de sus compañeros de entrenamiento y algunos empleados, pero, de parte del hombre que tenía todo el derecho de sentirse superior a él, sólo había recibido un trato justo, y un sincero interés en él, y en lo que podía hacer.

Y Billy había visto a Geese gobernar aquella ciudad, y había comprobado que no era un charlatán. Geese era capaz de hacer que las personas cumplieran su voluntad por cualquier medio, aunque éstos no fueran del todo honestos. Billy había admirado su mente táctica y sus estrategias para mantener a South Town bajo su control. Lo había visto pelear y había experimentado en carne propia aquel extraño poder que Geese podía invocar.

Respeto hacia Geese era algo que no le avergonzaba demostrar.

—Geese-sama —probó decir, junto con una inclinación a modo de saludo.

Esperó estar haciéndolo bien.

Al alzar la vista, Geese seguía observándolo. La leve sorpresa inicial del empresario se transformó en una sombra de sonrisa complacida.

Billy decidió que sorprenderlo era agradable.

Y así, su primer día de trabajo comenzó. 

~ * ~


	2. Conocerse

Un día de finales de agosto, Ripper se presentó en el penthouse de su jefe, ubicado en el último piso de la Geese Tower.

Era domingo, pero eso no significaba mucho dentro de aquel rascacielos. Gobernar una ciudad tan extensa como South Town era una exigente labor de tiempo completo, y Geese rara vez tomaba días libres. El empresario pasaba los fines de semana en su suite y, aunque dedicaba algunos minutos a distracciones mundanas, como leer algún libro o disfrutar de un disco de música clásica, el trabajo seguía ocupando gran parte de su tiempo.

Aquella tarde, Ripper había acudido a pedido de Geese, para presentarle un informe sobre Billy Kane.

Geese estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de suave tapiz color arena, frentes a los ventanales de la sala. Sostenía una copa de cognac en su mano y su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el cielo despejado. Como era domingo, se encontraba en mangas de camisa, y los botones del cuello sin abrochar dejaban a la vista un medallón de oro que pendía de una gruesa cadena dorada sobre su pecho.

El resto de su aspecto no se diferenciaba de la imagen que mostraba cuando estaba en su oficina. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, sin un mechón fuera de lugar. Sus ojos celestes eran serios y fríos, y no dejaban entrever sus pensamientos.

Geese escuchó el informe de Ripper con un aire distante y desinteresado. Continuó mirando el cielo, mientras el secretario explicaba que Billy, a pesar de su apariencia rebelde, sabía seguir órdenes y aprendía rápidamente. Como aún era joven, Billy tenía facilidad para adoptar las actitudes de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Emulando a sus compañeros de trabajo, sabía cómo conducirse en situaciones a las que se exponía por primera vez.

En cuanto a su nivel físico, Ripper indicó que Billy era diestro en los entrenamientos, pero no había tenido oportunidad de demostrar su capacidad en la práctica, porque la ciudad vivía una época de relativa tranquilidad. Nadie había intentado atacar a Geese Howard en meses.

Las órdenes que Billy había recibido eran simplemente no separarse de Geese en ningún momento. Debía observar a los otros guardaespaldas, seguir sus indicaciones, y aprender a estar siempre alerta para adelantarse a cualquier posible amenaza.

El joven había cumplido esa orden al pie de la letra. Su evaluación había sido perfecta en ese aspecto.

Ripper también resumió los reportes de las personas designadas para seguir a Billy en sus ratos libres. El joven no realizaba ningún tipo de actividad sospechosa. En los días en que no trabajaba, Billy visitaba a su hermana Lilly en el alojamiento que Geese había encontrado para ella: una casa refugio que prestaba servicios a familias inmigrantes.

El personal que trabajaba en aquella casa coincidía en que los hermanos Kane no parecían tener intenciones ocultas. Cuando estaban juntos, Billy y Lilly se veían relajados y hasta contentos de estar ahí. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener urgencia por abandonar el refugio o la ciudad.

Los movimientos de Billy eran monitoreados de cerca, pero el joven no hacía demasiado. Un par de veces, los encargados de vigilarlo lo habían seguido a Chinatown, pero Billy no había hablado con nadie salvo los dependientes de algunas tiendas donde había hecho compras inofensivas, que incluían ropa barata, discos usados y algunas revistas.

Billy no tenía contacto con miembros de ninguna banda criminal o pandilla, ni con personas que pudieran clasificarse como amistades.

Muy a menudo, Billy volvía a la Geese Tower en sus días de descanso, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, y verificaba que Geese no necesitara nada.

Ripper le había comentado al joven que esas horas no serían remuneradas, y Billy se había encogido de hombros y respondido que no le importaba, porque sólo “pasaba por ahí”.

El secretario terminó de leer el informe y esperó.

—En resumen, en ocho meses no ha cometido errores, pero tampoco ha demostrado ser un empleado sobresaliente —comentó Geese.

—Así es.

Geese bebió un sorbo de cognac y dejó el vaso en la mesilla junto al sillón. Luego se levantó y se acercó al grueso panel de vidrio de la ventana.

Por algunos minutos, Geese solamente observó la vista desde ahí, con las manos juntas tras su espalda. Era media tarde, y los edificios del distrito resplandecían bajo el sol de agosto.

El empresario contempló la ciudad. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el barrio chino, que era el distrito que Billy más solía frecuentar. No comprendía por qué el joven inglés había desarrollado una predilección por ese vecindario, pero no la desaprobaba. Chinatown tenía una personalidad propia, ruidosa y caótica, que la diferenciaba de los barrios más tradicionales. Sus residentes se enfocaban más en hacer florecer sus negocios que en causar problemas, y las probabilidades de encontrar pandillas hostiles era baja.

Al pensar en pandillas, la mirada de Geese inevitablemente se dirigió a la zona de la bahía y los almacenes que rodeaban al muelle.

Desde esa distancia, el lugar se veía pacífico, pero aquella área era difícil de controlar. Por las noches, cuando la actividad del terminal marítimo cesaba, las avenidas y calles aledañas quedaban a merced de bandas y pandillas menores, que se disputaban el territorio para llevar a cabo diversas actividades ilícitas.

Las empresas portuarias contaban con seguridad nocturna, pero el personal había sido contratado para vigilar los almacenes y contenedores, y no para mantener la zona libre de criminales.

En vista de aquellas circunstancias favorecedoras, una nueva banda había decidido tomar control sobre el área. En pocas semanas, los recién llegados habían conseguido expulsar a algunas de las pandillas antiguas.

Por varios días, Geese se había mantenido al tanto de los sucesos a través de sus numerosos informantes. La nueva banda estaba compuesta de inmigrantes sudamericanos que habían arribado algunos meses atrás. Inicialmente, los recién llegados habían parecido personas comunes, que venían a buscar trabajo y un mejor futuro para sus familias, pero pronto sus intenciones habían salido a la luz. Esos intrusos tenían por objetivo dominar aquel crucial distrito, y luego extender su control hacia el corazón de la ciudad.

Geese no había hecho ningún movimiento contra ellos aún. Había decidido observarlos para evaluar cuál era la mejor manera de proceder.

Sin embargo, la violencia en el puerto iba en aumento. Los inmigrantes no tenían reparos en encontrar a miembros de otras pandillas y matarlos a sangre fría. No estaban interesados en crear alianzas ni en llegar a acuerdos verbales. Tenían armas de fuego y planeaban usarlas.

Eran unos forasteros ilusos que no sabían que South Town ya tenía un dueño.

Tal vez ya era hora de que se enteraran de que los delincuentes de la ciudad eran tolerados siempre y cuando siguieran las reglas de Geese Howard.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Ripper dubitativo cuando el silencio de su jefe se alargó por varios minutos.

Geese lo miró en el reflejo del vidrio.

—Haz que Billy se encargue de recuperar el control sobre el puerto.

—¿ _Billy_ , señor? —repitió Ripper, perplejo y viéndose nervioso, porque aquella era una tarea demasiado grande para un novato.

—¿No crees que podrá manejarlo? —preguntó Geese.

—Con todo respeto, Billy ni siquiera ha cumplido un año en el puesto. Es demasiado joven, no tiene suficiente experiencia, y nunca ha tratado con personas de ese tipo. No creo que sea prudente enviarlo a él.

—Ya es hora —dijo Geese, desoyendo las palabras del secretario y mirando el paisaje nuevamente—. Si Billy va a fallar, que lo haga ahora. Me ahorrará tiempo.

Ripper quiso insistir en que enviar a Billy a una misión así era demasiado peligroso, pero calló, porque sabía que Geese no lo escucharía.

—¿Cómo debemos proceder? —preguntó, manteniendo un tono profesional.

—Elimínenlos.

—¿De la forma usual?

La “forma usual” implicaba asesinar a los líderes, y dejar sus cadáveres en un lugar visible, a modo de advertencia.

—Pensándolo bien, deja que Billy decida —respondió Geese con una tenue sonrisa cruel, como si aquello fuera un juego para él, y estuviera curioso por ver el resultado.

Ripper asintió, resignado.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Billy sintió el pinchazo de la aguja, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

No estaba seguro de por qué había hecho eso. Tener dinero a su disposición lo hacía cometer tonterías, al parecer.

El dependiente de la tienda de tatuajes y _piercings_ era un delgado joven chino, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, que desempeñaba su trabajo con una eficiencia casi mecánica. Sin notar el desconcierto de Billy, el joven volvió a clavar la aguja con suma destreza, esta vez en el lóbulo del otro oído, tan rápidamente que la perforación no causó dolor.

Un momento después, el dependiente acercó un espejo y el joven rubio se observó en el reflejo. Sus nuevos pendientes plateados se veían discretos y delicados. Como era de esperarse, sus orejas estaban un poco enrojecidas, pero no había sangre.

Aquélla había sido una decisión impulsiva. Billy había pasado frente a esa tienda mientras paseaba por Chinatown, había visto el letrero, las fotos de los tatuajes y los _piercings_ en exhibición, y de súbito había recordado que, cuando era niño, los chicos mayores de su barrio se habían puesto pendientes, y luego se habían contoneado por todo el vecindario, increíblemente orgullosos de aquella extravagancia y sintiéndose como estrellas de rock. En aquella época, el pequeño Billy los había admirado. Pero, por supuesto, sus padres se habían negado rotundamente a permitirle ponerse pendientes.

Sin saber por qué, de pie frente al escaparate del local, Billy se había dicho a sí mismo que ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera, porque no tenía a nadie para prohibírselo, y había entrado.

—Son treinta dólares, incluido el producto —dijo el dependiente. El joven tenía un ligero acento oriental que le daba una sequedad casi agresiva a sus palabras.

Billy asintió y pagó con los últimos billetes que quedaban en su bolsillo. Había elegido pendientes simples y poco costosos, pero, aun así, el precio era alto para sus estándares. Los catálogos que el joven chino le había mostrado seguían abiertos sobre la vitrina. Algunos de ellos listaban joyas lisas y sin adornos, fabricadas con acero quirúrgico, como las que Billy había comprado, pero otros ofrecían productos de marcas famosas confeccionados con platino, cuyo precio ascendía a un par de miles de dólares.

El dependiente guardó el dinero en una caja bajo el mostrador, murmuró un “gracias” sin mirarlo a los ojos y no le ofreció un recibo por el servicio.

Billy dio las gracias de la misma manera y salió a la calle.

Como era domingo, y su día libre, había ido a Chinatown de compras. En los ocho meses que llevaba trabajando para Geese a tiempo completo, había descubierto lo que era el placer de recibir un sueldo decente, y gastarlo sin que nadie se lo prohibiera.

Pasar de ser un niño que robaba comida para sobrevivir, a un adulto con algunos cientos de dólares disponibles al final de cada mes era placentero. El monto disminuía después de reembolsar a Geese por los gastos de su hermana, pero, aun así, Billy disfrutaba gratamente su nuevo poder adquisitivo.

El joven había concluido con bastante rapidez que no le interesaba comprar productos nuevos o de marcas reconocidas, como hacían sus compañeros de trabajo. En esos meses, Billy había reunido un guardarropa medio decente comprando prendas en tiendas de segunda mano, y había encontrado algunos artículos interesantes en casas de empeño y ferias de pulgas. Había comprado algunos discos usados para escuchar en la vieja radio de su habitación, y fantaseaba con ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar una guitarra que había visto en una casa de empeños.

Sin embargo, aunque quería ahorrar, cada vez que iba de compras terminaba gastando más dinero de lo planeado, en particular cuando veía cosas que podrían gustarle a su hermana. Juguetes, golosinas, revistas, libros, todo parecía un buen regalo para Lilly e, inevitablemente, Billy intentaba compensar por las carencias que habían sufrido cuando eran pequeños.

Además del dinero, tener un empleo fijo había servido para que Billy definiera un poco mejor sus objetivos personales. Su prioridad era cuidar de Lilly. Debía esforzarse en el trabajo para que su salario mejorara, y, algún día, reuniría dinero suficiente para comprar una casa propia donde podría vivir con su hermana.

Billy sabía que aquella era una meta un poco extraña para alguien de su edad. A veces se preguntaba qué tipo de preocupaciones tendrían otros jóvenes de dieciocho años que llevaban vidas normales. ¿Decidir qué carrera seguir? ¿Qué auto pedirle a sus padres? No podía saberlo. Lo que él quería era que su hermana pequeña tuviera un hogar.

Billy echó a andar por el bullicioso barrio chino. Ese fin de semana había gran cantidad de gente en las calles, y los negocios de comida no se daban abasto para la afluencia de público. Los vendedores ambulantes anunciaban sus ofertas a gritos, intentando atraer la atención de los transeúntes.

   Esquivando a grupos de personas, cajas vacías y montículos de basura acumulados en el borde de la acera, Billy se rascó distraídamente el oído y sus dedos rozaron el pendiente.

El joven se dio cuenta de que no se había detenido a pensar qué diría Geese sobre ese accesorio. Intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordó a ningún otro empleado hombre que llevara pendientes en horas de trabajo.

Billy alzó la mirada por entre los edificios y, por costumbre, buscó a la Geese Tower en el horizonte. Las viejas construcciones de ladrillo rojo y los grandes letreros del barrio chino entorpecían la vista y no consiguió dar con ella.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a su hermana, y también a Geese Howard.

Cuando Billy había llegado a South Town, había exigido un lugar seguro donde su hermana pudiera vivir. Sin tardanza, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, Geese le había propuesto alojar a Lilly en uno de los apartamentos desocupados en la Geese Tower, ya que esa construcción era el lugar más seguro en toda la ciudad. Billy se había negado de inmediato. En esa época aún no conocía la extensión de los negocios turbios de Geese, pero su instinto le decía que Lilly de ninguna manera debía tener un contacto tan cercano con las empresas Howard. Su desconfianza incluso lo hizo pensar que Geese utilizaría a la niña como rehén para obligarle a él a hacer cosas contra su voluntad.

Al final, Geese había enviado a la niña a una institución que ofrecía refugio temporal a inmigrantes en problemas. A Billy no le había agradado del todo la idea, pero pronto cambió de parecer.

El refugio tenía el aspecto de una casa residencial, y el personal que trabajaba ahí era amable y servicial. Lilly se sintió a gusto bastante rápido y Billy, sabiendo que no podía forzar la paciencia de Geese con sus exigencias, decidió darle una oportunidad al lugar.

Geese lo autorizó para entrar y salir del refugio con total libertad y, después de algunos días, Billy admitió que su jefe había conseguido un buen lugar para alojar a Lilly. La habitación privada de la niña era espaciosa. Además de la cama, el dormitorio también estaba amoblado con un viejo sillón y un baúl con llave para que Lilly guardara sus pocas pertenencias. Las mujeres encargadas del refugio incluso invitaron a Billy a pasar los fines de semana con su hermana, a cambio de que las ayudara con algunas tareas de la casa.

El joven aceptó con algo de desconfianza, y pronto comprobó que su recelo era infundado. El ambiente del refugio era amigable, porque su propósito era ofrecer techo y cobijo a personas que lo necesitaban.

Sin embargo, Billy no era ingenuo, y sabía que aquel refugio no existía solamente debido a la benevolencia de su dueño. Como la mayoría de empresas Howard, aquello era una fachada, y, al igual que Billy, las familias alojadas ahí acabarían en deuda con Geese y obligadas a pagarle, de un modo u otro.

Billy se detuvo al llegar a una esquina. Mientras esperaba que el semáforo en rojo cambiara de color, miró hacia arriba y vio el rascacielos de Geese alzándose contra el cielo.

Aquella torre tenía un efecto extraño en él. Incluso en sus días libres, y sin importar en qué parte de la ciudad se encontrara, ver la torre le hacía desear regresar al lado de su jefe.

Billy no estaba seguro de qué había condicionado ese comportamiento, pero era algo superior a sus fuerzas. A veces, si estaba en el área, se dirigía a la torre y subía a la oficina. Si encontraba a Geese en el despacho, se quedaba algunos minutos ocupándose de tareas menores, como ordenar papeles, poner el periódico en orden, o servirle un café. A Geese no le molestaba que él estuviera ahí. Al contrario, a veces Billy no estaba seguro de si el empresario se daba cuenta de que ése era su día libre.

En ocasiones, Billy llegaba al despacho y éste se encontraba vacío. Aquello lo decepcionaba un poco, pero también lo tranquilizaba, porque significaba que su jefe estaba tomándose un descanso del trabajo.

Ese domingo, Billy decidió no ir a la torre. Tenía un largo camino que recorrer para volver a su habitación.

A pesar de que ahora era un empleado a tiemplo completo, Billy seguía viviendo en la habitación que Geese le había asignado durante los años en que solamente era un aprendiz. La renta era barata, y Billy no necesitaba nada más por el momento. Sus pertenencias se reducían a un poco de ropa y una torre de CDs que poco a poco se iba acumulando junto a la vieja radio.

Cada mañana, un vehículo llevaba a Billy a la Geese Tower, junto con algunos otros empleados. Era un buen arreglo. Billy no tenía preocupaciones, salvo hacer bien su trabajo.

En esos meses, había aprendido mucho observando a sus superiores y, sobre todo, observando a Geese. Sabía cómo debían comportarse los guardaespaldas, y sabía qué era lo que Geese esperaba de ellos. Aquellos hombres no estaban ahí sólo para proteger a su jefe de amenazas mortales, sino también para evitar que las personas se le acercaran en la calle, o que alguien lo abordara cuando estaba en un lugar muy concurrido.

Billy había concluido que, en esa ciudad, Geese Howard era una celebridad. Una que estaba bajo constante amenaza de muerte.

Otra cosa que había aprendido era que el trato de Geese hacia él inevitablemente cambiaba cuando estaban delante de otras personas. El empresario era menos paciente, menos asequible. Sus respuestas se tornaban bruscas, incluso hirientes, como si le molestara tener que lidiar con empleados a los que había que indicarles paso a paso lo que tenían que hacer.

Billy comprendió que la mejor manera de evitar ser tratado así era no darle una razón a Geese para impacientarse con él. Por eso, procuraba siempre adelantarse a las necesidades de su jefe. Aún no había perfeccionado esa habilidad, pero sabía que con el tiempo lo conseguiría, conforme conociera a Geese un poco mejor.

Sin embargo, su desempeño satisfactorio y su cercanía con Geese llevaron a que el resto del personal lo relegara. Los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en el rascacielos seguían sus órdenes, pero lo evitaban a un nivel personal. No invitaban a Billy a las reuniones de confraternidad, ni le preguntaban si quería participar en las actividades que organizaban las distintas áreas del edificio. Billy notó que lo excluían a pesar de que él no había hecho nada para ganarse la enemistad de los empleados. Eso lo fastidió en un primer momento, pero luego se acostumbró a ignorarlos. Si lo pensaba de otro modo, Geese tampoco era invitado a esas reuniones, y Billy prefería quedarse con su jefe antes que ir con sus compañeros a beber a un bar.

Billy suspiró para sí mientras continuaba su camino, y resistió el impulso de dirigirse hacia el rascacielos.

 

* * *

 

El siguiente día, temprano por la mañana, la rutina de Billy sufrió un cambio inesperado. Ripper lo interceptó mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Geese, y no le permitió entrar a darle los buenos días a su jefe.

—Tienes nuevas órdenes —dijo Ripper, tomando a Billy del brazo y llevándolo a una de las salas de espera que estaban desocupadas.

Se sentaron en los sillones bajos y Ripper le entregó una carpeta de color beige. Dentro había algunas hojas con texto impreso, mapas y fotografías.

—Geese-sama quiere que te encargues de eliminar a esta pandilla —dijo el secretario.

Billy observó los documentos con el ceño fruncido, procurando ocultar su desconcierto. Reconoció el lugar marcado en el mapa. Era un depósito abandonado en el muelle, que había sido ocupado sin autorización por un grupo de inmigrantes que habían llegado hacía poco a la ciudad. Billy había oído a Geese comentar sobre ellos. Parecía que querían organizarse para formar una banda, y habían estado enfrentándose con otros grupos de delincuentes hasta conseguir apropiarse de parte de ese territorio.

—¿Esto es tarea para un guardaespaldas? —preguntó Billy con tono burlón mientras leía una lista de potenciales miembros de la nueva banda. Eran numerosos. Y seguirían aumentando si nadie se hacía cargo.

Ripper negó con la cabeza.

—Si no crees poder hacerlo será mejor que hables con el jefe —dijo el secretario—. Honestamente, creo que lo único que lograrás es que te maten. Aún no estás listo.

Billy continuaba mirando los documentos. Ese encargo era una buena señal, ¿no? Significaba que Geese le estaba dando mayores responsabilidades. Pero, a la vez, era extraño. Se suponía que Geese lo había contratado para que fuera parte de su escolta de seguridad. Esta misión era más apropiada para un operativo de campo.

—¿Geese-sama lo ordenó? —preguntó Billy.

—Sí, personalmente.

—Entonces debo obedecer —concluyó el rubio, reuniendo los documentos y volviendo a guardarlos en la carpeta. Ripper se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego dijo:

—Si es así, estamos a tu disposición. Lleva a los hombres que necesites, y usa el método que creas conveniente. Puedes tomarte unos días para estudiar el objetivo y el área. Tienes libertad para actuar como consideres más adecuado. Sin embargo, si no estás seguro de tus capacidades, dilo. Más adelante habrá otras oportunidades para que demuestres tu potencial.  

Billy asintió. Aquella parecía una misión importante. Nunca había hecho algo similar, pero sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas. Había visto a los hombres de Geese intimidando a distintas personas en la ciudad, y había aprendido algunos gestos y frases efectivas.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó Ripper ásperamente.

—Es una orden de Geese-sama —dijo Billy con simplicidad—. Si él confía en que puedo hacer esto, lo haré.

—No cometas el error de subestimar a un enemigo. No es tan fácil… —intentó protestar Ripper.

Billy le dirigió una mirada confiada. Ripper lo había supervisado por años, y parecía aún verlo como un niño inexperimentado. Pero eso había cambiado. Ahora Billy trabajaba para Geese, y, al darle esa misión, Geese le estaba otorgando una muestra de confianza.

Billy se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Ripper no lo siguió. Se quedó sentado en los sillones, con los hombros caídos, viéndose preocupado.

 

* * *

 

Billy se acercó al escritorio e hizo una inclinación. Al alzar la mirada, Geese observaba la carpeta que él llevaba en las manos.

—Veo que Ripper ya habló contigo.

—Sí. Quería agradecerle por la oportunidad, Geese-sama —respondió Billy, sonando sincero.

Geese esbozó una sonrisa, pero su mirada se tornó desdeñosa.

—Veremos si aún te sientes agradecido al terminar —comentó, como si hablara para sí.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

Geese no respondió. Volvió a observar a Billy, y su mirada se detuvo un momento en los nuevos pendientes del joven. Billy hizo un esfuerzo por no llevarse una mano al oído, incómodo.

Sin embargo, el empresario perdió el interés pronto. Girando su silla, Geese se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el muelle.

—Debo salir, pero no es necesario que vengas —dijo el hombre—. Encárgate de cumplir tu tarea, y preséntame un informe detallado de tus averiguaciones cada tarde.

—Pero… —Billy quiso protestar. Sus órdenes primordiales eran no separarse de Geese, no quería que eso cambiara.

Geese se volvió hacia él y lo hizo callar con una mirada.

—¿Decías algo, Billy?

Billy sabía que no estaba en posición de exigir nada, pero el deseo de estar cerca de Geese lo había llevado a protestar. Quería estar a su lado cada minuto del día, tal como había estado durante aquellos ocho meses.

—Me encargaré de esto cuanto antes, señor —respondió Billy.

 

* * *

 

Cuatro días después, Billy tomó dos autos, siete guardias, y se dirigió hacia el puerto de la ciudad.

A pesar de que se repetía que no estaba nervioso, sujetaba su bo fuertemente con las manos.

Esa mañana llevaba su arma desplegada, a la vista de todos. El báculo de madera roja era como una advertencia, una señal de que las cosas iban en serio.

Los hombres que lo acompañaban estaban todos vestidos iguales, con trajes y corbatas negras. La mayoría llevaba armas de fuego, pero Billy les había ordenado no utilizarlas a menos que fuera como último recurso. Ripper también estaba presente, a modo de observador.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, las órdenes de Geese no habían sido asesinar a aquella pandilla. Claramente, el empresario había dicho que Billy podía decidir cómo manejar la situación. Mientras esos inmigrantes dejaran de causar problemas en la ciudad, el empresario se daría por satisfecho.

Billy no quería que nadie muriera, pero tampoco era un ingenuo. Sabía que en este tipo de situaciones, cualquiera de las partes podía sufrir pérdidas. Y, si alguien debía morir, serían los enemigos de Geese-sama.

El joven cerró los ojos un segundo, mientras los vehículos avanzaban por las avenidas y el aroma del mar comenzaba a volverse más intenso.

Cuando se había despedido de Geese esa mañana, el empresario lo había mirado con una expresión difícil de leer. Por un absurdo momento, Billy se había preguntado si Geese le diría que tuviera cuidado. Pero no, ese hombre no acostumbraba decir ese tipo de cosas. Lo que había salido de los labios de Geese había sido un desdeñoso “ya era hora, pensé que pospondrías este asunto hasta que esa pandilla dominara toda la ciudad”.

Billy no estaba seguro de si había sido un reproche, o una seca broma.

Llegaron al viejo depósito ubicado cerca de la entrada al puerto y, tal como esperaban, la pandilla de inmigrantes estaba ahí.

Los informantes con los que Billy había estado en contacto habían acertado, y el líder del grupo estaba presente. Aquel hombre se apellidaba Castillo, pero, desde que había llegado, se hacía llamar “Castle”, y así era como lo conocían en las calles. Era fácilmente identificable por la imagen de la Virgen María tatuada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, que en ese momento era visible por entre los botones desabrochados de su camisa a cuadros.

Billy y sus hombres descendieron de los vehículos en la puerta del depósito, viéndose amenazantes con sus trajes negros y las armas desenfundadas. Los pandilleros reaccionaron apuntándolos con revólveres y pistolas semiautomáticas, pero Billy hizo un ademán para apaciguar a ambos bandos. “Sólo hemos venido a hablar”, parecía decir.

Sin amedrentarse, Billy entró en el depósito, el bo apoyado en su hombro con gesto despreocupado.

Castillo esbozó una sonrisa que más era una mueca al ver el desplante del joven rubio.

—Vuelve a la guardería de la que saliste, gringo —dijo en voz alta, con un marcado acento latino, provocando risitas entre sus hombres.

Mientras la pandilla reía, Billy abarcó los detalles de aquel lugar con una sola mirada. El enorme depósito había sido acondicionado con distintos ambientes. En el centro y la izquierda, había cajas de madera cuya mercancía quedaba oculta, y también contenedores negros que resultaban sumamente familiares. Billy no necesitó acercarse para comprobar que la mayoría de ellos contenían armas.

Detrás de Castillo había una mesa de madera y algunas balas doradas separadas en ordenados grupos.

A la derecha, entre oxidados andamios abandonados, el grupo había colgado lonas para erigir improvisados toldos. Había ropa puesta a secar en cuerdas atadas entre los fierros. A Billy le pareció ver algunas prendas de niños.

—Este territorio pertenece a Geese Howard —dijo Billy con voz altiva, mirando en los ojos oscuros de Castillo—. ¿Necesitan que les refresquemos la memoria?

—Deberías ir buscando otro trabajo, niño. Este pronto será _nuestro_ territorio —respondió el hombre, y luego agregó, manteniendo su sonrisa torcida—: Geese Howard puede irse al carajo. Sus días están contados.

Billy entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo rabia al oír el nombre de su jefe siendo pronunciado con ligereza en una frase tan vulgar. Sin embargo, no actuó de forma impulsiva. Endureció su mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre.

—Estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte. Y la de tu familia. Sería una lástima que algo le pasara a tu hijo ahora que ha empezado a hacer amigos en la escuela. O que tu hija sufriera un accidente camino al jardín infantil.

Billy procuró no sentirse como una persona despreciable al pronunciar esas palabras con un tono helado. Eran sólo amenazas. No pasaría nada si Castillo aceptaba los términos de Geese.

—Maldito hijo de puta… —gruñó el hombre.

Aquella era la reacción que Billy esperaba. Las personas que llegaban a South Town con familias, sin importar si eran ciudadanos decentes o delincuentes, lo hacían con la esperanza de darles una vida mejor. Atesoraban a sus hijos, y, por eso, los niños eran sus puntos débiles.

—Si tocas a mi familia…

Billy sujetó su bo y apuntó con él hacia el rostro de Castillo. El hombre apretó los dientes sin terminar la frase.

—Si algo le pasa a tu familia será sólo tu culpa —dijo Billy—. Sabemos dónde encontrarlos. Si realmente te preocupas por ellos, sométete a la autoridad de Geese Howard. O mejor aun, deberías abandonar la ciudad. De preferencia hoy mismo. —Billy esperó un poco. Castillo estaba furioso y lo observaba como si intentara decidir si el muchacho que tenía delante era capaz de llevar a cabo aquella amenaza—. No habrá una segunda advertencia —terminó Billy.

Castillo dio una mirada hacia los andamios, a la parte que quedaba cubierta por los improvisados toldos.

—Está bien —dijo simplemente.

Billy frunció el ceño. Aquello había sido demasiado fácil.

El joven no supo cómo, pero de súbito Castillo empuñaba una pistola semiautomática, y su dedo estaba en el gatillo.

Billy reaccionó por reflejo, sin necesidad de pensarlo. Con su báculo, golpeó violentamente la muñeca del hombre. Se oyó el crujido del hueso al romperse y la pistola fue a parar al suelo mientras el hombre soltaba un alarido de dolor y caía de rodillas.

Furioso, Billy pateó la pistola lejos de su alcance, mientras el hombre maldecía. Un disparo resonó en el depósito, y luego gritos más agudos, y, de pronto, un niño y una niña salieron de entre los andamios y corrieron a abrazar a Castillo. Billy había alzado su bo para golpearlo otra vez, pero se detuvo en seco cuando los pequeños se interpusieron gritando “papá”.

—¡No disparen! —ordenó Castillo con voz áspera a sus hombres, sujetándose la muñeca rota mientras los niños lo miraban con horror y se echaban a llorar.

Billy no había esperado que los niños estuvieran ahí. Según los informantes, a esa hora debían estar en la escuela.

La niña lo observó con una mezcla de miedo y odio en sus húmedos ojos oscuros.

Billy sujetó su bo con más fuerza, sin atacar.

—Ésta será la única advertencia —dijo el joven, ignorando a los pequeños. Castillo lo maldijo con palabras en español.

Billy no insistió. Se alejó de ahí, mientras los miembros de la pandilla lo miraban furiosos y luego corrían a ayudar a su jefe. El joven hizo un gesto para que sus hombres se retiraran. Notó la mirada de Ripper sobre él, pero evitó observarlo.

No estaba seguro de si su táctica daría resultado. No tendría más remedio que esperar y, si había fallado, tendría que ocuparse de cumplir su amenaza.

 

* * *

 

 Aquella tarde, Billy informó a Geese sobre los acontecimientos. No ocultó ningún detalle, y proporcionó un recuento conciso y distante de lo sucedido. Si estaba perturbado, no lo demostró. Geese lo escuchó atento, asintiendo de cuando en cuando, y no comentó si el proceder de Billy había sido acertado.

—Seguiré monitoreando las actividades de esa banda —dijo Billy al terminar—. Me ocuparé de ellos de ser necesario.

—Está bien. Quiero ver resultados —respondió Geese. Su tono fue severo, no desaprobador, pero Billy se retiró sintiendo que lo había decepcionado.

 

* * *

 

 —Billy no parecía tener intenciones de usar métodos violentos, hasta que Castillo sacó el arma —dijo Ripper. Estaba en la oficina hablando con Geese. Billy se había retirado unos minutos atrás—. El muchacho no titubeó, lo desarmó en un segundo. Habría bastado un golpe preciso para acabar con Castillo. En verdad pensé que lo haría, pero…

Geese estaba de pie frente a la ventana, observando la ciudad con las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Pero no pudo hacerlo cuando vio a esos niños —terminó el empresario.

—Es difícil saber qué pensó Billy en ese momento, señor.

—En realidad es muy simple.

Ripper no discutió eso. Geese entendía a Billy mejor que él.

—Hubo algunos disparos. Billy mantuvo la calma, a pesar de que las balas impactaron cerca de él. Esa es una excelente cualidad para un guardaespaldas —continuó el secretario.

—Sin embargo, hoy no estaba desempeñándose como un guardaespaldas —señaló Geese.

De nuevo, Ripper no discutió.

—¿Ha fallado la prueba? ¿Debo reasignarlo?

—Aún no. Billy tendrá que encargarse de esto hasta el final.

Ripper asintió y, sin nada más que decir, se despidió educadamente. Geese se quedó solo en el despacho.

 

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente, Billy llegó al rascacielos y, por primera vez desde que había comenzado a trabajar, no sintió prisa por entrar a la oficina de Geese.

La sensación desagradable de la noche anterior perduraba. Se había pasado horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, con la mente llena de pensamientos turbulentos. A veces veía los rostros de los niños asustados que temían por su padre. Luego veía el aire levemente indiferente con que Geese había escuchado su informe de lo ocurrido.

Tiempo atrás, Billy se había hecho la idea de que, en esa línea de trabajo, tendría que lastimar personas, le gustara o no. No habría alternativa, y Geese no toleraría que vacilara. Sin embargo, Billy no sentía remordimientos por eso, porque si lastimaba a alguien, sería mientras cumplía su papel de guardaespaldas. No iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a su jefe.

Pero su tarea del día anterior había sido distinta. No había estado protegiendo a nadie. Actuar como uno de los matones que trabajan para Geese lo hacía sentir inquieto. Ése no era el tipo de trabajo que había imaginado, y para el cual se había preparado.

Hacia la madrugada, sabiendo que debía dormir al menos unas horas para que su desempeño no se viera afectado, Billy se dijo a sí mismo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Debía asumir que ese hombre Castillo realmente era un peligro para Geese y, cuando llegara el momento de deshacerse definitivamente de él, no debía preocuparse por sus hijos, porque ellos aún tendrían una madre que los cuidaría. Al matar a Castillo, no iba a convertir a esos niños en unos huérfanos que tendrían que arreglárselas para sobrevivir en la calle.

Con ese pretexto, Billy finalmente había conciliado el sueño.

—Buenos días, señor Kane —dijo la secretaria de la recepción al verlo llegar. Sin perder un segundo, la joven sacó un sobre cerrado de un cajón y se lo entregó.

Billy lo recibió y se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Dentro del sobre encontró detalles sobre lo que había sucedido con la banda de Castillo después de su visita la mañana anterior. Por un momento no dio crédito a lo que leía. Según los informes, aquellos hombres habían abandonado el área del puerto, y se habían llevado todas sus pertenencias. La esposa de Castillo había sido vista en el aeropuerto, junto con los niños, y había tomado un avión con destino a Miami.

El paradero de la mitad de la banda era desconocido, pero parecían dispuestos a cesar sus actividades y mantener un perfil bajo, al menos por un tiempo.

Billy comenzó a sentir un ligero alivio, pero luego negó para sí. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, pero con demasiada facilidad. No debía bajar la guardia.

Levantándose del sillón, el joven se dirigió al despacho de Geese para poner a su jefe al tanto de lo sucedido.

 

* * *

 

Geese estaba al teléfono, reclinado contra el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio. No dejó de hablar mientras Billy se acercaba y lo saludaba con una inclinación, pero esbozó una tenue sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Estaba comentando la “recuperación” de los terrenos del muelle con su interlocutor en el teléfono.

Billy observó al empresario por unos segundos. La sensación que había tenido minutos atrás, aquella que lo hacía desear no entrar a la oficina para no sentir la desaprobación de su jefe, había desaparecido completamente. Era agradable ver a Geese-sama complacido.

Buscando un pretexto para quedarse en la oficina, Billy echó un vistazo a la taza de café matutino de Geese y decidió que era necesario servirle otra.

Sin decir nada, el joven fue hacia el espacio reservado para el dispensador de agua y la cafetera del despacho. Limpió el filtro y volvió a llenarlo con lentitud, escuchando la conversación de Geese.

Parecía que la persona al teléfono había felicitado a Geese por haber conseguido que “esa plaga de inmigrantes” abandonara el muelle, sin necesidad de convertir medio distrito en un campo de batalla. Geese aceptó aquel elogio como si se tratara de un logro propio, como si él mismo se hubiese encargado de Castillo, y no Billy.

Pero, aun así, Billy sonrió, porque Geese seguía sonando complacido por un trabajo bien hecho, aunque no lo dijera en palabras.

Cuando la llamada terminó y el café estuvo listo, Billy se acercó al escritorio llevando la taza con cuidado.

Geese ya había pasado a ocuparse de otra de sus muchas tareas pendientes, y apenas le dirigió una mirada. No hubo ninguna muestra de aprobación por lo que Billy había logrado. El empresario pidió que Billy consiguiera unos documentos en otro piso y Billy asintió y fue a cumplir, sintiendo que el peso de sus pensamientos se aligeraba.

Esto era lo que disfrutaba hacer. Estar cerca de Geese para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, ya fuera servirle un café o ir a buscar unos papeles. Si su jefe volvía a pedirle que se encargara de alguna pandilla en su nombre, lo haría, pero nada evitaría que tuviera prisa por acabar ese encargo, para poder volver al rascacielos y al despacho de Geese cuanto antes.

No podía explicar la razón, pero era ahí donde se sentía más a gusto. Quería estar al lado de ese hombre tanto como éste se lo permitiera.

“¿Por qué?”, se preguntó Billy, en el ascensor vacío. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, incómodo consigo mismo. Querer pasar tiempo con su jefe no era el comportamiento normal de un empleado.

Billy no permitió que sus pensamientos continuaran. Se dijo que lo que sentía era agradecimiento por lo que Geese le había dado. Estaba en deuda con el empresario, y quería complacerlo. Eso era todo.

 

* * *

 

Con el asunto de la nueva pandilla aparentemente resuelto, la rutina volvió a la normalidad.

Billy volvió a incorporarse a la escolta de seguridad de Geese, y su tarea volvió a ser no separarse del empresario en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando éste visitaba otros pisos dentro del rascacielos.

Billy notó que su logro en el muelle había llegado a oídos de todo el personal del edificio, y el trato de los empleados se volvió aun más distante. Sin embargo, esta vez Billy no notó animosidad, sino un poco de miedo. Por varios días, estuvo desconcertado por las miradas temerosas que le dirigían las secretarias, y, al indagar, el joven descubrió que alguien había compartido una versión extremadamente violenta de lo sucedido en el almacén. Al parecer, para hacer la narración más interesante, alguien había corrido el rumor de que Billy había esquivado balas sin siquiera parpadear, y había dejado inconscientes a numerosos hombres usando solamente su bo.

—No rectifiques la historia —comentó Geese cuando Billy tocó el tema—. Estás ganando reputación. Eso será útil en el futuro.

Estaban en la limosina Bentley de Geese, volviendo al rascacielos después de una reunión. Se encontraban sentados en asientos opuestos, frente a frente. El empresario mostraba un aire relajado, y observaba las calles a través de la ventanilla cerrada. Billy estaba sentado ante él, un poco incómodo, porque su mirada se dirigía una y otra vez al rostro de Geese, y no quería que su jefe lo notara.

En los asientos delanteros, el conductor y otro guardaespaldas se mantenían en silencio, sabiendo que no debían participar en la conversación.

Buscando algo en qué posar la mirada, Billy observó el auto negro que los seguía. Dentro había dos guardias más, ocultos por las ventanas polarizadas del vehículo. Ese día, los miembros que componían la escolta habían acompañado a Geese a una comida de negocios en un lujoso restaurant elegido por uno de sus muchos asociados.

El administrador del establecimiento había querido darles el lugar de honor, y los había situado en una mesa junto a una amplia ventana que hacía de mirador. Las cortinas vaporosas estaban completamente abiertas, sujetas con cordones dorados. Las copas de cristal reflejaban la luz del sol y una difracción con los colores del arcoíris danzaba en sus bordes delicados.

Los guardias se habían ocupado de vigilar las entradas y salidas del restaurant, y Billy había acompañado a Geese a la mesa. Como le habían enseñado, revisó las mullidas sillas de tapizado blanco, y también la parte inferior de la mesa y los pliegues del prístino mantel. Aquello era una rutina que Billy nunca había cuestionado. Sabía que no encontraría algo tan extremo como explosivos, pero había otra multitud de posibilidades, como dispositivos ocultos para grabar una conversación, o incluso algo discreto como una delgada punta de aguja cubierta con alguna sustancia mortal.

Después de confirmar que el lugar fuera seguro, Billy había apartado la silla para que Geese se sentara, y había permanecido de pie a su lado durante la comida.

Sin necesidad de que se lo indicaran, Billy se había situado entre la ventana y el empresario. El _maître_ del restaurant lo había mirado con desaprobación, porque estaba obstruyendo la vista que hacía de esa ubicación un lugar especial, pero Billy le había devuelto la mirada con igual desagrado. La ventana y el abierto paisaje ofrecían una posibilidad para que cualquier persona con un arma de largo alcance pudiera tener a Geese en su mira, desde una de las tantas ventanas o balcones del edificio en el lado opuesto de la calle.

No importaba si se equivocaba o si era tachado de paranoico. Pensar así era parte de su trabajo, y, por ese motivo, Billy no se había movido de donde estaba. Si había alguien espiando a Geese desde el edificio del frente, o apuntándolo con un arma, todo lo que vería esa persona sería su espalda.

Durante toda la comida, Billy había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre ese aspecto de su trabajo. Ser un guardaespaldas implicaba estar listo para jugarse la vida al proteger a su jefe. Billy no quería morir, por supuesto, pero sabía que era una posibilidad y ya la había aceptado. Pensar en eso le producía pesar, pero no le atemorizaba.

¿Por qué era capaz de menospreciar su propia vida de esa manera? ¿Era porque creía que su existencia era inferior a la de Geese?

Billy había deliberado largamente, y había concluido que no se menospreciaba a sí mismo. Una persona insignificante no habría podido conseguir una posición como la suya, sirviendo a Geese Howard. Lo que él pensaba de sí mismo no tenía nada que ver. Simplemente, desde que Geese lo había recogido de la calle, Billy había concluido que la vida que tenía ahora era posible gracias a la generosidad de su jefe. Si Lilly y él hubiesen permanecido en Londres, viviendo en las calles, quizá habrían acabado muertos de hambre o de frío. ¿Qué valor habría tenido su existencia entonces?

Cuando llegara el momento, Billy no iba a dudar. Dar su vida sería como devolver algo que ya pertenecía a Geese: una vida que no hubiera sido posible sin su generosidad.

Volviendo a la realidad, Billy dirigió la mirada hacia su jefe, sentado frente a él en los asientos de la limosina. Como todos los días, Geese llevaba su corto cabello rubio pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, y su rostro estaba perfectamente afeitado, dejando ver un semblante que destilaba superioridad. Aunque aún era joven, Geese tenía el porte de un hombre mayor. Al inicio, Billy había pensado que eso se debía a sus ademanes de empresario elegante y sofisticado, pero luego había conocido a otros empresarios, y ese aire había estado ausente.

La presencia de Geese tenía una intensidad particular. Era como si Geese llevara el peso de otra vida sobre sus hombros; una que había tenido lugar mucho antes de que Billy lo conociera. Eso lo hacía desear saber más. Quería desentrañar el misterio de ese hombre, que parecía confiar en él y que, sin embargo, no compartía con él los detalles personales de su vida.

El joven se sobresaltó cuando Geese giró el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. Billy no supo qué hacer. ¿Apartar la mirada, porque observar fijamente a su jefe era inapropiado?

Geese esbozó una tenue sonrisa burlona, y Billy no entendió por qué. Su jefe no podía saber lo que había estado pensando, ¿verdad?

—Concéntrate en tu trabajo, Billy —señaló Geese, y el joven asintió, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado por haber sido descubierto contemplado aquel rostro.

Billy enfocó su atención en el entorno. La limosina se encontraba en una avenida estrecha, a la sombra de los altos edificios. El tráfico avanzaba con lentitud y algunos transeúntes curiosos se acercaron, intentando ver a través de los vidrios oscuros.

Billy se volvió hacia el frente del vehículo para averiguar el porqué de la demora.

—Hay una cuadrilla haciendo reparaciones en el siguiente cruce —indicó el conductor, señalando a un grupo de trabajadores con un dedo.

Billy entrecerró los ojos, forzando la vista. Aquellos hombres estaban uniformados con los chalecos de una compañía de construcción que parecía legítima, pero Billy tuvo un mal presentimiento. Todos ellos se veían extranjeros, y tenían el cabello oscuro y las pieles bronceadas. Era imposible reconocer sus rostros, pero le hicieron pensar de inmediato en la banda de Castillo, y los miembros de los cuales no se sabía el paradero.

El joven repasó la situación rápidamente. La ruta que la limosina había seguido ese día había sido decidida con anticipación por la escolta de Geese. Los miembros del personal, incluso los que no estaban de turno, sabían que la limosina pasaría por esa avenida en algún momento en el camino de regreso a la Geese Tower.

Bastaba con que una de esas personas filtrara la información y…

Billy miró por todas las ventanillas, inquieto. Geese le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero el joven no habló. Estaba siendo paranoico y lo sabía, pero eso era parte de su trabajo. El acolchado interior de la limosina creaba una falsa sensación de seguridad al aislarlos del mundo, pero no por eso debían dejar de estar alerta. Era por esa razón que Geese los había contratado.

Los curiosos seguían inclinándose y haciendo sombra con la mano para intentar ver si alguien famoso se encontraba dentro del vehículo. Billy notó que uno de ellos se abría paso. Desde ese ángulo, el joven no podía ver su rostro, sólo su torso y su cadera. El hombre llevaba el brazo derecho escayolado a la altura de la muñeca.

—¡Geese-sama! —Billy se lanzó hacia su jefe por instinto, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía el destello de un arma gris siendo empuñada en una mano izquierda, y también el borde de un tatuaje que representaba a una figura religiosa.

Billy golpeó fuertemente contra Geese en el mismo instante en que se oyeron las detonaciones de los disparos. El estruendo seco resonó dentro de la limosina, y también en el pecho y los oídos del joven. Los gritos de los transeúntes huyendo despavoridos se mezclaron con los siguientes disparos y el sonido del vidrio antibalas de la ventanilla al resquebrajarse.

Había gritos dentro del vehículo también, frases furiosas e insultos mientras el conductor hundía el acelerador y se abría paso por entre los autos detenidos, sin importarle raspar algunos con la larga carrocería de la limosina.

Mientras partían, Billy notó que su cuerpo estaba rígido y que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que las pulsaciones resonaban dentro de su cabeza. Sus tímpanos estaban resentidos por el estruendo de los disparos.

No consiguió moverse, pero por unos segundos no importó, porque él aún estaba cubriendo a Geese. Ninguna bala iba a impactar a su jefe si él mantenía esa posición.

O al menos eso era lo que esperaba…

¿Había actuado a tiempo? ¿El vidrio y la cubierta antibalas de la limosina habían resistido? ¿O alguna bala había conseguido penetrar el vehículo…?

Billy había oído el sonido del cristal al quebrarse. Había oído las exclamaciones del chofer. Pero, lo que no había oído era la voz de Geese-sama en ningún momento.

El joven sintió que un miedo que no había conocido hasta ese momento lo paralizaba. Todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez, que no sabía si él mismo había sido impactado. Quizá cuando se apartara, notaría que su espalda estaba sangrando. O vería agujeros de bala en los asientos. O descubriría que a pesar de su veloz reacción instintiva, Geese-sama había sido herido… o algo incluso peor…

Ante ese pensamiento su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No le importaba si había sido alcanzado por una de las balas, pero si era Geese-sama quien había salido lastimado… Si, al apartarse, veía que no había conseguido protegerlo…

La limosina hizo un giro abrupto en la siguiente esquina y Billy, desprevenido, sintió que salía despedido hacia un lado. Sin embargo, las manos de su jefe lo sujetaron e impidieron que cayera, y Billy se encontró firmemente rodeado por uno de los brazos de Geese.

—Detén el auto y vayan tras él —ordenó el empresario al guardaespaldas en el asiento delantero, hablando por encima de la cabeza de Billy con voz fría y compuesta.

La limosina se detuvo de inmediato, y el guardia descendió e hizo señas a sus compañeros en el otro auto para que fueran tras el atacante.

Billy se apartó lentamente, su corazón latiendo desbocado. Lo primero que hizo fue verificar que Geese no estuviera herido.

Luego permitió que la amargura lo invadiera, porque esto había sido su culpa. No tenía dudas de que el atacante había sido Castillo, el hombre a quien él había intentado tratar de forma “justa”, a pesar de que éste había amenazado con acabar con Geese-sama.

La amargura se convirtió en una intensa rabia contra ese inmigrante advenedizo, y también contra sí mismo, que fue avivada incluso más cuando Geese lo observó con una expresión imposible de leer.

Billy maldijo para sí y se lanzó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a perseguir a Castillo y matarlo él mismo.

—¡Billy, recuerda cuáles son tus órdenes! —exclamó el conductor ásperamente, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor—. Deja que ellos se encarguen.

El joven rubio se detuvo en seco. Se dio cuenta de que sólo estaban ellos tres en la limosina. El resto de guardaespaldas habían ido en persecución del atacante.

De mala gana, Billy regresó a su asiento, manteniendo la mirada baja y los dientes apretados. Sentía la mirada de Geese sobre él, pero no se atrevió a alzar el rostro. En vez de eso, dirigió la vista a la ventanilla que había recibido los disparos. El cristal estaba cubierto por una telaraña de fisuras, y claramente se veía el lugar donde las balas habían impactado. Billy contó seis tiros. Y seguramente la carrocería tendría varios más.

—Volvamos a la torre —ordenó Geese, y la limosina se puso en marcha.

Recorrieron el camino restante a toda velocidad y en silencio. Cuando Billy finalmente reunió el valor para mirar a su jefe, Geese lo estaba contemplando con el semblante serio. El joven no supo qué era lo que veía en sus ojos. No era decepción, sino algo más frío y distante. Con sus pensamientos confusos por la amargura que sentía, Billy se preguntó si Geese-sama estaría considerando despedirlo.

Aquello le produjo una punzada de angustia.

—Geese-sama, déjeme bajar del auto —pidió Billy de forma un poco precipitada, queriendo resarcir su error—. Me encargaré de Castillo yo mismo.

La expresión de Geese no cambió mientras decía:

—Es exactamente lo que harás.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Geese no continuó, y Billy frunció el ceño, sintiéndose confundido.

—Entonces detenga el vehículo, y…

—No ahora —interrumpió Geese con tono seco y abiertamente desaprobador—. Hoy tus órdenes eran otras. ¿Vas a desobedecerlas?

Billy cerró los puños con fuerza. Había conseguido molestar a Geese-sama con su petición irreflexiva. Era obvio que no podía ir tras Castillo en ese momento. Él era el guardaespaldas de Geese y sus órdenes de ese día habían sido no separarse de él.

— _I apologize, sir_ —murmuró Billy, tan bajo que no estuvo seguro de si Geese lo oyó, porque el empresario no dio señales de haberlo escuchado.

 

* * *

 

En el parking subterráneo del rascacielos, después de que Geese bajó del vehículo y se dirigió al ascensor, Billy se quedó atrás unos segundos, y examinó el exterior del Bentley y las marcas dejadas por los impactos de bala. Al tocar el vidrio quebrado, éste cedió bajos sus dedos.

El joven maldijo entre dientes. Unos segundos más, y el panel antibalas no habría resistido. Alguien podría haber salido gravemente herido esa tarde.

—Billy. —La voz de Geese lo llamó desde el ascensor, y el joven se apresuró a ir hacia él.

En silencio, Billy agradeció que su jefe hubiese esperado, cuando bien podría haber subido a su oficina dejándolo atrás para mostrarle lo decepcionado que estaba de él.

No hablaron mientras el ascensor subía, y tampoco al entrar en el despacho.

Una vez en el familiar recinto, Billy se volvió hacia Geese para disculparse por lo sucedido, pero el hombre le dio la espalda y se dirigió a un pequeño mueble bar situado junto a la mesilla donde Billy usualmente preparaba café.

Geese sirvió un generoso vaso de un licor dorado. El aroma amaderado llegó hasta Billy, más rico e intenso que el olor dulzón del cognac que Geese solía tomar. ¿Era whisky, quizá?

El empresario no le ofreció una bebida, pero Billy tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Con pasos lentos, Geese se dirigió a los ventanales desde los que solía admirar la ciudad, manteniendo el vaso en su mano. Billy lo siguió, pero permaneciendo algunos metros detrás.

Geese bebió un par de sorbos y luego rio para sí con desdén.

—Hace tiempo que no me disparaban. Ese cretino tiene agallas —comentó, con el tono de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

Billy se sintió confuso ante la falta de molestia en la voz de su jefe. Sin embargo, aunque Geese no le estaba recriminando nada, Billy inclinó la cabeza.

—No volveré a fallar.

Geese se volvió hacia él con expresión seria.

—¿“Volver” a fallar? —repitió—. Explícate.

Billy se sintió aun más confuso. ¿Por qué Geese preguntaba eso? ¿Quería oírlo decir todos sus errores en voz alta?

El joven buscó la manera de ordenar sus pensamientos de un modo coherente. ¿Por dónde debía empezar? Quería asegurar que no volvería a esperar a que un delincuente cumpliera su amenaza para sólo entonces considerar matarlo. También quería decir que había aprendido de esa experiencia, y que no volvería a poner la vida de Geese en riesgo de esa manera. Los enemigos del empresario eran peligrosos, y él había cometido el error de tomarlos a la ligera.

Billy rememoró ese medio segundo que le había tomado cubrir a Geese con su cuerpo. Los disparos atronadores. Y luego la incertidumbre. El no saber si Geese había sido herido. El no querer mirar siquiera…

Billy se mordió los labios, sintiendo un estremecimiento. Aquello había estado tan cerca de acabar mal.

Sin poder contenerse, Billy recorrió a Geese con la mirada, como buscando alguna herida, alguna mancha roja en su ropa que nadie hubiese notado. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, y no pudo explicarse a qué se debía. No había sucedido nada. Geese estaba bien.

¿Por qué se estaba alterando tanto?

Billy se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando calmarse. Comprendió qué era lo que lo estaba perturbando. Era el miedo que había sentido mientras Castillo disparaba al vidrio. Ese miedo que había sentido por primera vez en su vida. El temor de dejar que algo malo le sucediera a Geese-sama.

—¿Estás tan afectado por lo sucedido que no puedes hablar? —preguntó Geese al no recibir respuesta. Billy intentó negar, pero Geese continuó, sin dejar de observarlo—: Aún no has terminado con tu tarea de eliminar a Castillo y a sus hombres, tan sólo recuperaste el territorio que planeaban ocupar. No haberlo matado aquella vez fue un error, pero yo no te ordené que lo hicieras. Fue tu decisión, y, en lo que a mí respecta, no estás en falta.

Geese hizo una pausa, sin apartar su mirada de Billy, quien parecía haberse calmado un poco al oír sus palabras. Con algo de esfuerzo, el empresario apartó de su mente el recuerdo de Billy lanzándose hacia él para protegerlo y luego temblando en sus brazos.

—Y en cuanto a lo que acaba de ocurrir —continuó tras beber un sorbo de whisky—, hoy tu deber era ser un guardaespaldas, y cumpliste. Así que dime, Billy, ¿a qué te refieres con “volver” a fallar? ¿Tal vez lo que querías decir era “no fallaré”?

Geese esperó unos segundos, hasta que Billy finalmente asintió.

—Sí, eso es lo que quería decir, Geese-sama.

—Bien. Por el momento, sólo queda esperar a que los demás vuelvan con noticias. Si Castillo sigue vivo, te ocuparás de él a partir de mañana.

—Sí, Geese-sama.

—Mientras tanto, asegúrate de que lleven la limosina a reparar cuanto antes.

—De inmediato.

Unos segundos después, Geese se quedó a solas con su bebida, su mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ciudad.

No había esperado una balacera ese día, pero ésta había sido una buena oportunidad para evaluar el desempeño de Billy.

A pesar de que el joven sabía que la limosina estaba blindada, su reacción había sido protegerlo. Durante los disparos, en vez de encogerse en sí mismo por reflejo, como un novato presa del instinto de supervivencia, Billy había continuado cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

Geese no había notado que el joven estaba temblando hasta que lo sujetó para que no cayera durante uno de los bruscos giros del auto. Por un segundo, se había sentido decepcionado ante esa reacción. El miedo a morir era normal, pero había esperado más de Billy. Un guardaespaldas debía mantener la sangre fría todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando se apartaron, Geese se dio cuenta de que su conclusión estaba errada. Billy no había estado temblando porque temía por su propia vida. El joven lo había observado con el rostro pálido, y unos ojos celestes que parecían gritarle “¿Geese-sama, _se encuentra bien_?”.

Billy había estado extremadamente preocupado por él, y Geese no había esperado que hasta tal punto.

En verdad, encontrar a ese muchacho años atrás en Londres había sido un enorme golpe de suerte. Billy iba a serle muy útil en el futuro.

Bebiendo el último sorbo del whisky, Geese se preguntó si, por el contrario, Billy había tenido la peor de las suertes, y por eso había caído en sus manos.

 

* * *

 

Los guardaespaldas de Geese no consiguieron atrapar a Castillo, y Billy pasó la siguiente semana hablando con distintos informantes, intentando dar con su paradero.

Cada noche, al volver a su dormitorio, Billy tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. Y, cuando finalmente se dormía, tenía pesadillas donde estaba dentro de una limosina acribillada, con sangre cubriendo los asientos, y el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre rubio tendido a sus pies.

Billy estaba seguro de que más de una vez había despertado llamando el nombre de su jefe, y se había sentido avergonzado por aquella absurda situación.

No iba a pasar nada malo, porque él se ocuparía de ese asunto debidamente. Y, en el futuro, Geese iba a estar a salvo, porque él mismo se encargaría de protegerlo.

 

* * *

 

Después de días de dormir mal y sentirse agotado, Billy finalmente dio con el paradero del hombre. Castillo estaba oculto en un bar abandonado, en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad que se había convertido en el refugio perfecto para ladrones y drogadictos.

Billy nunca había ido a ese lugar, pero sabía que se trataba de tres bloques de viejos edificios, donde los estupefacientes se vendían a la vista de todos. Geese permitía la existencia de ese barrio porque sus habitantes solían estar demasiado narcotizados para representar una amenaza, y los vendedores de drogas eran buenos contactos, con amplias conexiones en las distintas esferas de la sociedad.

Una investigación más a fondo reveló que Castillo estaba acompañado sólo por seis de sus hombres. Su mujer y sus hijos habían abandonado South Town definitivamente.

Billy designó a dos guardias para que fueran con él, y, llegado el día de ir a encarar a Castillo, se dirigió al estacionamiento del rascacielos, seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Había un sabor amargo en el fondo de su garganta, pero no iba titubear. Tan sólo debía recordar la pistola apuntando hacia Geese-sama, y el sonido de los disparos.

Y, por sobre eso, debía enfocarse en el hecho de que Geese no le había recriminado nada. Billy era consciente de que el empresario le había dado una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de que no había utilizado esas palabras.

Mientras cruzaba la recepción del primer piso en dirección a los elevadores que lo llevarían al sótano, una secretaria hizo un gesto para llamar su atención:

—Señor Kane, su vehículo lo espera afuera.

La joven señaló la limosina negra aparcada delante del edificio, del otro lado de las puertas de vidrio.

—Debe haber un error —dijo Billy, porque él no se movilizaba en esa clase de vehículos.

—No, son órdenes del señor Howard.

Extrañado, Billy se dirigió a la limosina. El conductor abrió la puerta para él y Billy se inclinó para mirar el interior.

Geese estaba sentado en el mullido asiento. Tenía una copa de cognac en la mano y observaba el líquido oscuro con cierto placer.

—¿Geese-sama?

—Sube, llevo esperando un buen rato.

Billy obedeció, mirando a Geese confundido.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó. Aquellos inesperados cambios de itinerario no eran normales.

—Le haré una visita personal a Castillo, en reconocimiento al esfuerzo que hizo por encontrarme con éxito. Será un buen ejemplo para el resto de bandas que intenten algo similar. —El tono de Geese era plácido y amenazante.

Billy se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose sumamente inquieto. No quería a Geese cerca de Castillo. No quería que su jefe se expusiera innecesariamente.

Geese vestía un traje de corte perfecto esa mañana. Su camisa era rojo oscuro, como el vino. O como la sangre. Parecía haber planeado eso con anticipación, sin comentarle nada a Billy.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó Geese al notar su desazón.

—Puedo encargarme de esto yo solo.

—No lo dudo.

Billy apartó la vista y miró por la ventanilla. Geese lo leía con facilidad y ésta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que él podía hacer lo mismo. Estaba casi seguro de que Geese estaba ahí porque no confiaba en que él podría llevar a cabo su deber hasta el final.

Les tomó casi cuarenta minutos llegar al barrio donde Castillo se había refugiado. La limosina los dejó en una avenida, pero debieron caminar algunos metros para dirigirse por las estrechas callejuelas hacia el bar abandonado.

Billy llevó su bo a la vista de todos, porque sabía que eran observados desde las ventanas y a través de puertas entreabiertas. Caminó al lado de Geese, mirando en todas direcciones, sintiendo la opresiva tensión de una amenaza invisible. Tras ellos, dos guardaespaldas los acompañaban. El chofer se había quedado vigilando la limosina.

Geese se veía fuera de lugar, con su traje elegante y sus pulcros zapatos, caminando por calles húmedas de suciedad y restos de basura. Las paredes de los ruinosos edificios estaban cubiertas de restos de afiches y grafitis. Las ventanas que no estaban rotas se encontraban cubiertas con pintura opaca, o con hojas de periódicos. 

Al llegar al bar, éste tenía su puerta principal cerrada con una gruesa y oxidada cadena, y tuvieron que dirigirse a la puerta trasera por un callejón maloliente. Billy golpeó la puerta metálica con el puño. Geese observaba el suelo y los grafitis en las sucias paredes con el aire de alguien que apreciaba una obra de arte.

Una mirilla en la puerta se abrió, y unos ojos oscuros los observaron con hostilidad.

—Abre si no quieres que eche la puerta abajo —indicó Billy, sin necesidad de explicaciones.

La mirilla se cerró con un sonido seco y pasaron algunos segundos. Billy sujetó su bo con más fuerza, mirando por la callejuela en caso esos hombres decidieran emboscarlos. Los guardaespaldas también estaban atentos. Sólo Geese permanecía en calma, viéndose muy levemente entretenido.

Billy se preguntó por qué su jefe parecía estar disfrutando de esa salida, si estaba tan por encima de personas como Castillo. En verdad, Geese no tenía por qué estar ahí, esperando en esa callejuela con olor a podredumbre.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, con un crujido y el lamento de unos goznes oxidados. Aquella entrada llevaba a lo que había sido el depósito del bar. Los estantes cubiertos de polvo estaban medio vacíos, pero aún contenían filas de productos que habían sido abandonados largo tiempo atrás. El lugar era húmedo, oscuro y miserable.

Castillo estaba ahí, sentado sobre unas viejas cajas, con su pistola empuñada y apoyada sobre una de sus piernas, con un fingido aire relajado. Había dos hombres también armados con él, uno a cada lado. Billy supuso que el resto debía estar oculto en el ambiente contiguo.

—Geese-sama, yo me encargaré —pidió Billy, observando a su jefe. No quería que Geese estuviera dentro del bar cuando esos hombres comenzaran a disparar.

La respuesta de Geese fue pasar junto a Billy en dirección al depósito, sin mostrar un asomo de duda. El empresario se hizo cargo de la conversación desde el primer momento, y Billy entró con él y guardó silencio, consciente de cuál era su lugar en presencia de su jefe.

El joven observó fascinado cómo Geese se presentaba y felicitaba a Castillo por haber podido rastrear a su limosina y haber tenido el valor de abrir fuego en una calle transitada. A ese elogio siguió una velada amenaza de muerte expresada con palabras corteses y educadas. El hablar elegante de Geese era en sí mismo un insulto, porque dejaba en claro el abismo que había entre Castillo y él. “No eres nadie. Pero conseguiste alterar a mi guardaespaldas y eso merece un reconocimiento antes de que te mate”, parecía estar diciendo Geese, con un educado tono condescendiente.

Billy continuó en silencio, con todo su cuerpo en tensión, listo para moverse apenas viera que Castillo levantaba el arma.

—No tengo miedo de enfrentarte, Howard. No debiste venir —gruñó Castillo cuando Geese terminó de hablar—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a salir vivo de aquí?

Castillo hizo el gesto que Billy esperaba. Con su mano izquierda, el hombre alzó la pistola semiautomática y Billy reaccionó sin necesidad de pensarlo. Se interpuso entre Castillo y Geese y golpeó la mano del hombre con su bo, tal como había hecho en el almacén en el muelle. Y, al igual que en el muelle, la fuerza fue tal que el hueso crujió y un instante después la mano del hombre colgaba inerte en un ángulo escalofriante. Su grito de dolor resonó en las paredes de ladrillo.

Billy usó el impulso y golpeó a los guardias de Castillo en el rostro con el extremo de su bo. No midió su fuerza. Necesitaba que esos hombres quedaran inconscientes cuanto antes.

El guardia a la izquierda de Castillo se desplomó al suelo pesadamente, pero el de la derecha alcanzó a disparar una vez antes de perder el conocimiento. Billy miró sobre su hombro, temiendo por Geese, pero su jefe ya no se encontraba ahí. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Geese-sama en movimiento. Los cuatro hombres restantes habían irrumpido en el lugar y Billy supo, sin necesidad de palabras, que su jefe se encargaría de dos de ellos.

Billy pateó las pistolas lejos del alcance de Castillo, y se acercó a su jefe por la derecha. Dejó inconsciente a un joven latino con un golpe en la cabeza y, revirtiendo la dirección del golpe, hizo un barrido hacia un lado, inutilizando a un tipo que pretendía dispararle a quemarropa.

Billy oyó el estrépito de unos estantes viniéndose abajo. No necesitaba mirar. Geese había lanzado a sus oponentes por los aires sin esfuerzo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Billy se dio cuenta de que los informantes que habían estado vigilando a Castillo se habían equivocado; en el bar había tres hombres más, que entraron al depósito gritando insultos en español.

Usando su bo como apoyo, Billy se impulsó para recibir al que iba delante con una patada. Éste cayó sobre sus compañeros y Billy los noqueó con un golpe circular de su arma, sin darles tiempo a recuperarse.

A pesar de que no le agradaba pelear así en espacios cerrados, el joven decidió que el resultado no había sido tan malo. El trabajo había sido rápido y limpio, y tanto él como Geese-sama se encontraban ilesos.

Volvió hacia Castillo, que gritaba maldiciones de rodillas en el suelo y lo miraba con odio. Esta vez, Geese se quedó un poco atrás, sacudiéndose las manos con un brillo satisfecho en sus ojos. Le había agradado ver a Billy pelear, y que el joven le demostrara que reclutarlo había sido una excelente decisión.

—¿Qué decías sobre matarme? —preguntó Geese, observando a Castillo con sus fríos ojos celestes.

—No podrás estar en el poder para siempre, Howard —gruñó Castillo, su voz tensa por el dolor de su muñeca rota—. No seré el primero que se oponga a ti. Vas a morir, tarde o temprano, maldito hijo de perra.

—Si ésa es tu respuesta no hay nada más que hablar —respondió Geese sin inmutarse—. Billy —dijo a continuación, volviéndose hacia el joven.

—Déjemelo a mí, Geese-sama —respondió Billy. 

—No tardes —dijo Geese—. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Mientras Geese se dirigía a la puerta, Castillo se echó a reír.

—¿Billy…? —repitió, con un tono burlón—. ¿Así te llamas, gringo? Mi hija tenía un perro llamado Billy…

Billy procuró no pensar en la niña.

Castillo miró hacia la puerta, observó a sus hombres que yacían inconscientes en el suelo, y luego a Billy nuevamente. Su actitud cambió y el hombre bajó su voz a un tono confidente.

—¿Cuánto te está pagando? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿Es dinero lo que quieres? Eres joven, y es evidente que no te gusta tu trabajo. Pude verlo la primera vez. Entiendes el valor de la familia. No eres capaz de dejar a un par de niños inocentes sin su padre.

Billy apretó los dientes.

—Billy, ¿hay algún problema? —se oyó desde la puerta. Geese sonaba impaciente, y había reprobación en su tono.

— _No, sir_ —respondió Billy.

Castillo sonrió como si aquello corroborara sus palabras.

—Juntos podríamos deshacernos de Howard. Puedo ayudarte a que esta ciudad sea tuya, ¿qué dices…? —susurró el hombre en una petición desesperada.

 

* * *

 

Geese tiró de las mangas de su camisa. Su traje se había desarreglado un poco debido al corto enfrentamiento.

Oyó un golpe seco, un gemido, y luego más golpes, apagados, húmedos.

Billy se reunió con él al cabo de unos segundos. La punta de su báculo estaba manchada de sangre.

—Lamento haber tardado —dijo Billy, sin mirarlo.

Se dirigieron a la avenida con premura. Había curiosos observando la limosina, que el chofer tuvo que empujar para que les permitieran pasar.

Mientras partían, Geese observó largamente a Billy. Las manos del joven rubio estaban fuertemente cerradas alrededor de su bo salpicado de sangre, y su rostro expresaba molestia. Pero ¿hacia quién? Era imposible decirlo.

Geese guardó silencio, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventanilla de la limosina.

 

* * *

 

Castillo seguía con vida cuando Billy y Geese se retiraron del viejo bar, pero murió en un hospital unas horas después a causa de los múltiples golpes que había recibido.

Billy mantuvo un tenso aire indiferente mientras Ripper les comunicaba aquella noticia. Geese sonrió complacido, sentado detrás de su escritorio.

—Se rumorea que usted lo mató personalmente, Geese-sama —musitó Ripper, sonando más preocupado de lo usual.

—Que piensen lo que quieran —señaló el empresario, la sonrisa sin irse.

 Billy observó a su jefe. A pesar de que creía conocerlo relativamente bien, verlo sonreír como si celebrara el que alguien acabara de perder la vida no dejaba de ser perturbador.

Geese se volvió para mirarlo en ese instante, y Billy se apresuró a apartar la vista.

—Pero… la policía querrá hablar con usted… —insistió Ripper.

—Sólo es una formalidad. Diles que estoy ocupado —respondió Geese con un leve tono sarcástico que hizo que Ripper tuviera que contenerse de cubrirse el rostro con frustración.

El secretario hizo una leve inclinación y salió de la oficina, viéndose estresado.

—Finalmente, este asunto está cerrado —comentó Geese cuando estuvo a solas con Billy. El joven sólo asintió, sin decir nada, y Geese le dirigió una larga mirada, manteniendo su aire burlón y complacido—. No te ves muy satisfecho.

—Al contrario, es un alivio que esto haya acabado, Geese-sama —dijo Billy, procurando sonar sincero.

—¿Entonces por qué estás molesto?

—No estoy molest…

—Mentirme no es una buena idea —interrumpió Geese, cortándolo en seco.

Billy bajó la mirada un momento, comprendiendo que tanto ocultar la verdad como decirla en voz alta iban a causar el mismo efecto en Geese. Resignado, respondió:

—Yo podría haber acabado con Castillo y sus hombres sin problemas. Creo que usted se expuso innecesariamente al visitarlo.

Geese ocultó su sorpresa al oír las palabras de Billy. Había creído que el joven estaba sintiéndose culpable por haber provocado la muerte de un hombre. Sin embargo, Billy sonaba… resentido. A un nivel personal.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —preguntó Geese, provocando un poco al joven para que continuara.

—Ese hombre no merecía su atención. No había razón para que usted estuviera ahí.

—¿No?

—Le dije que no iba a fallar otra vez —dijo Billy, su voz cobrando más fuerza.

—Y sabía que no lo harías, por eso dejé esto en tus manos —señaló Geese.

—¿Entonces por qué esto se sintió como si me pusiera a prueba? —preguntó Billy bruscamente, sus ojos brillando molestos.

Nuevamente, Geese tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que su rostro expresara desconcierto.

—Podría haber salido herido —continuó Billy en un murmullo.

—Lo dudo. Mi guardaespaldas estaba ahí —respondió Geese, manteniendo un leve sarcasmo en su voz.

Billy se quedó perplejo, y Geese se levantó de la silla y dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Fue una prueba, pero no porque no confiara en tus capacidades —habló el empresario—. Sabía que acatarías mis órdenes, pero… ¿a qué precio?

Billy tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar un paso hacia atrás. Geese se detuvo ante él, observándolo fijamente con sus duros e intensos ojos celestes.

—La primera vez intentaste buscar una resolución pacífica. ¿Realmente creíste que funcionaría? —preguntó Geese—. ¿Crees que esta ciudad puede gobernarse mostrando consideración hacia sus habitantes? Mostrar compasión es una muestra de debilidad. En vez de corresponder tus buenas intenciones, tus enemigos intentarán matarte. Como precisamente ocurrió.

Billy guardó silencio, notando su garganta seca. Había estado esperando que su jefe le reprochara sus acciones y decisiones de esas últimas semanas, pero, aun así, oír aquellas palabras no era fácil.

—Si hay algo que sabes hacer, es cumplir órdenes. No tenía dudas de que acabarías con Castillo —continuó Geese—. Pero hay personas que no han nacido para esto. Debía verificar si tú eres una de ellas, para buscar un reemplazo en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente. 

Billy sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. ¿Cuál había sido el veredicto de Geese? ¿Debía comenzar a rogarle que no lo despidiera?

Geese sonrió al ver su expresión consternada. Había crueldad en esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué se siente tener sangre en las manos, Billy?

—No tengo reparos en matar si es por protegerte —respondió Billy sin titubear. No albergaba dudas; era algo que había decidido mucho tiempo atrás.

La sonrisa de Geese se acentuó. Aquella respuesta le había agradado. Es más, en su honestidad, Billy no parecía haber notado que lo había tratado de “tú”.

—¿No te importa haber dejado a unos niños sin su padre?

La dura pregunta tomó a Billy por sorpresa. El joven apartó el rostro, sintiéndose molesto. Geese parecía sentir una vil satisfacción con aquel interrogatorio. ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Hacerlo mostrar remordimientos y luego despedirlo?

Billy notó que unos dedos se posaban en su mejilla y le hacían levantar el rostro. Se encontró mirando en los ojos de su jefe.

La leve caricia que Geese hizo contra su piel lo hizo sentir mareado. La expresión de Geese había cambiado. La crueldad había desaparecido y sólo quedaba su severidad usual.

—Esa situación no va a cambiar. Al contrario, se repetirá con frecuencia, porque mis enemigos son también personas, con familias y amistades —dijo Geese, su tono bajo y grave—. Después de hoy, no admitiré vacilaciones ni remordimientos. Si aún tienes reservas, ésta es tu única oportunidad para retirart...

—Tenemos un acuerdo, no voy a romperlo —interrumpió Billy bruscamente, sin poder contenerse—. Tú… Usted cumplió su parte del trato. Y yo pienso cumplir la mía, sin importar lo que eso implique.

 Se observaron por unos instantes. Billy percibía su corazón golpeando con fuerza. Había sido descortés con Geese-sama, pero esas palabras habían salido de sus labios sin pensarlo, porque era lo que sentía.

Geese, por su parte, no parecía del todo molesto. La mano que tenía en la mejilla del joven no se había apartado.

—Cuida el tono con que te diriges a mí —fue todo lo que dijo Geese después de que algunos segundos transcurrieron.

—Lo siento, Geese-sama, no volverá a ocurrir —respondió Billy.

Cuando se separaron, Geese no volvió a su escritorio. Dando la conversación por terminada, se dirigió a los ventanales, como era su costumbre.

Había anochecido, y el horario laboral había acabado hacía casi una hora atrás.

Billy hizo una inclinación a modo de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta, sintiéndose abrumado. Tenía la impresión de haber discutido con Geese-sama, a pesar de que ninguno había acabado molesto.

—Billy, una cosa más —habló Geese cuando Billy posó su mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

El joven giró el rostro, pero Geese seguía dándole la espalda, y lo observaba en el reflejo de los cristales de la ventana.

—Tu falta de experiencia te lleva a hacer afirmaciones sin fundamento —señaló Geese con severidad—. Te haré una recomendación para el futuro. No olvides que cada acto repudiable que cometas, es por orden mía. Tú no tienes más remedio que obedecer.

—Mi deber es protegerlo. No hay nada de repudiable en eso —respondió Billy con sinceridad.

Geese se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendido por la respuesta, pero Billy ya había salido del despacho y cerraba la puerta suavemente.


	3. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas

La víspera de Navidad, el ambiente en la Geese Tower estaba inusualmente festivo.

A diferencia de otros años, los empleados habían recibido un inesperado permiso para vestir ropas casuales ese día, y las instalaciones se encontraban decoradas con motivos navideños. En medio del vestíbulo se alzaba un árbol de varios metros de altura, decorado de forma bastante recargada, con cintas, luces y bolas multicolores. Alguien había agregado un poco de algodón blanco en los pasamanos de las escaleras para simular nieve, y de las puertas colgaban coronas de ramas de pino.

Algunas de las secretarias tenían instaladas luces de Navidad en sus escritorios, y las oficinas de cada planta habían organizado un intercambio de regalos.

Cuando Billy llegó al rascacielos por la mañana, notó que el personal estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos trabajar. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, porque un día de descanso y socialización en la oficina ayudaba a crear una mejor atmósfera, y producía una ilusoria sensación de estima proveniente de la compañía. Según estudios, el desempeño del personal mejoraba cuando éstos se sentían apreciados. Sacrificar un día al año para incrementar la productividad general sonaba razonable.

Era por ese motivo que Geese Howard había autorizado las actividades navideñas, e incluso había informado que el personal podría retirarse un poco más temprano ese día.

Los trabajadores estaban contentos y no habían notado que aquel gesto era sólo un frío cálculo basado en números y porcentajes. Habían recibido una bonificación decembrina además de sus salarios, y el buen humor era casi palpable.

Billy saludó con un leve asentimiento a las recepcionistas y se dirigió al ascensor. Al igual que los otros trabajadores, ese día él llevaba ropas casuales y vestía unos pantalones de denim azul oscuro y una chaqueta del mismo material que había encontrado hacía poco en un mercado de pulgas. La prenda le había llamado la atención por el estampado en la espalda: un círculo rojo con una equis sobre un cigarrillo, y el texto “ _no smoking_ ”.

Su cabello rubio estaba oculto bajo un pañuelo de franjas blancas y rojas, y las personas que lo acompañaban en el ascensor lo miraron de reojo, disimulando su curiosidad.

A medida que subían, el ascensor se fue vaciando, y pronto Billy quedó a solas con su reflejo en las paredes de espejo.

El joven frunció el ceño al encontrar su propia mirada.

Su aspecto había cambiado un poco en esos últimos años. Su cuerpo había adquirido una definición más adulta, porque en los últimos meses había comenzado a entrenar regularmente con Geese y eso le había ayudado a ganar musculatura. Sin embargo, aunque estaba a punto de cumplir veintiún años, aún poseía cierto aire juvenil que hacía que algunos invitados de su jefe lo llamaran “muchacho” con un tono despectivo.

En ocasiones, Billy se preguntaba si las otras personas podían reconocer sus orígenes con sólo mirarlo, y por eso mostraban ese desprecio hacia él. El rumor de que Geese Howard lo había recogido de la calle se había convertido en un secreto a voces, y el desdén que mostraban algunas personas se había incrementado. Más de una vez, Billy había oído comentarios de socios o accionistas que se preguntaban por qué Geese Howard mantenía a alguien de clase tan baja en su círculo de confianza. La conclusión a la que solían llegar era que Geese era un millonario excéntrico. No había otra explicación razonable. El “señor de South Town” ciertamente podría haber conseguido un mejor “ejemplar” de haberlo querido, pero prefería a un chico de la calle por razones desconocidas.

“Howard debe ser el tipo de persona que prefiere adoptar un perro abandonado antes que pagar por uno de pedigrí. A veces pasa. No es tan extraño”, había comentado alguien, y el tono burlón y las risas que siguieron habían enfurecido a Billy. Entendía que se burlaran de él, pero le desagradaba mucho más que alguien hiciera mofa de las decisiones de Geese.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los pensamientos de Billy se interrumpieron.

La planta donde se encontraba la oficina de Geese también estaba decorada con pinos verdes y cintas doradas y rojas. Una melodía navideña sonaba, muy bajo, desde algún lugar.

Las recepcionistas no estaban en sus puestos, y, al verlo, las jóvenes saludaron e hicieron un ademán para volver tras sus escritorios. Sin embargo, Billy les indicó que no era necesario. Estaba claro que nadie iba a ser productivo ese día.

Se dirigió al despacho de Geese y golpeó dos veces. Entró sin esperar respuesta.

Como era usual, se acercó al escritorio para saludar a Geese con una inclinación. El empresario leía el periódico como todas las mañanas, y tenía una taza de café en la mano. Geese no vestía casualmente. Llevaba un correcto traje negro, con una camisa celeste del mismo tono que sus ojos, y una corbata oscura.

A diferencia del resto del edificio, no había ningún adorno navideño en el despacho.

Un montículo de sobres blancos sin abrir esperaba sobre el escritorio. Alguien había dejado un abrecartas al alcance de Geese, pero el empresario no estaba interesado en la correspondencia.

—Qué desperdicio de día —comentó Geese sin apartar la mirada del periódico.

—El personal parece estar divirtiéndose. Eso es bueno para la moral —dijo Billy con un tono ligero.

Geese lo observó de reojo. El joven iba a cumplir tres años trabajando para él, y su actitud inevitablemente había cambiado con el tiempo: Billy había adquirido la costumbre de mostrarse un poco más relajado cuando se encontraban a solas, sin nadie para verlos.

Nuevamente, South Town vivía un tiempo de relativa paz. Dos años atrás, Billy se había encargado de la última persona que había intentado levantarse contra Geese y la muerte de ese hombre había servido para desmoralizar a los delincuentes de poca monta que soñaban con apoderarse de la ciudad.

Si aquella muerte había afectado a Billy de alguna manera, el joven hacía un buen trabajo ocultándolo. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre el tema, y Geese no había intentado indagar. Tampoco había tenido necesidad de enviar a Billy a cumplir otro encargo similar.

La principal tarea de Billy en esos años había sido estar con él.

Sin que Geese tuviera que pedirlo, Billy tomó los sobres blancos que estaban sobre el escritorio y comenzó a abrirlos uno a uno, rasgando el borde con el abrecartas. Todos contenían tarjetas con saludos de Navidad.

El joven leyó el nombre de los remitentes y Geese respondió a cada uno con un “hmph” en distintas entonaciones.

—¿Qué debo hacer con esto? —preguntó Billy al terminar, mostrando la veintena de tarjetas. Sabía que era usual exhibirlas. Las secretarias en las plantas inferiores habían creado murales pegando aquellos buenos deseos en las paredes.

—Tíralas a la basura —dijo Geese distraídamente.

Billy contuvo una protesta, porque hacer eso era un desperdicio. Algunas de las tarjetas más vistosas eran delicadas y elegantes, con aplicaciones de tela y brillante escarcha. Incluso había una que, al abrirla, emitía una musiquilla que había hecho que Geese gruñera con desagrado.

El joven miró el cubo de basura, y el triturador por el cual debían pasar todos los documentos descartados. Pensó en Lilly y en las manualidades que la niña hacía durante sus ratos libres.

—¿Qué pasa? —Geese había apartado el periódico y observaba a Billy, que continuaba de pie, dudando.

—Me preguntaba si puedo conservarlas —dijo Billy.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Geese, sinceramente curioso.

—Creo que mi hermana podría hacer algo útil con ellas —respondió Billy en voz algo baja.

—Ya veo…

Billy observó a su jefe. Había una sonrisa tenue en los labios de Geese, pero el joven no supo leerla. ¿Geese pensaba que aquella petición era ridícula?

—Si las quieres, quédatelas —dijo Geese finalmente—. Sólo asegúrate de eliminar cualquier nombre que aparezca en ellas.

Billy asintió. Tendría que deshacerse de los sobres y del cuerpo de las tarjetas, pero no importaba. Eran las carátulas las que le interesaban.

Tomó prestada una cuchilla del portalápices del escritorio, y se dirigió a los sillones de cuero negro que rodeaban una mesa de centro unos metros más allá. Puso manos a la obra, y pasó algunos minutos cortando las cartulinas en dos, con cuidado, para no estropear los diseños.

Parecía que él tampoco iba a ser productivo esa mañana.

Geese se le acercó un poco después y le entregó un sobre vacío de mediano tamaño para que guardara las tarjetas.

— _Thanks, boss_ —sonrió Billy.

Geese lo observó, porque eran pocas las ocasiones en que el joven se dedicaba a una tarea tan mundana en su presencia. Billy estaba entretenido y, por un momento, Geese lo vio como el muchacho que había rescatado, y no como el joven que trabajaba para él y que cumpliría veintiún años cuando llegara la medianoche.

La niñez de Billy había sido interrumpida por la muerte de sus padres, y luego su adolescencia no había sido la de un muchacho normal. En vez de salir al mundo a hacer amigos, Billy había estado entrenando y preparándose para trabajar. En vez de socializar y divertirse, había tenido que tratar con personas que lo despreciaban.

Geese se preguntó si lo que veía era el resultado de aquel desfase. Billy estaba distraído, como un niño con un juguete nuevo; sus dedos brillaban con la escarcha dorada y plateada que había caído también sobre la superficie de la mesa. El joven sopló para deshacerse de ella, y empeoró las cosas al desperdigarla por toda la mesa y parte de la alfombra.

—Lo siento, lo limpiaré de inmediato —dijo Billy, y, a falta de algo mejor, se sacó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza y lo usó para reunir los rebeldes puntos brillantes.

La mirada de Geese se dirigió al desordenado cabello rubio de Billy, a su cuello expuesto, y a la línea de su quijada que comenzaba a verse más definida y le daba un aire menos juvenil y más resoluto.

La ropa que el joven llevaba ese día tenía un estilo callejero, con costuras descosidas y áreas intencionalmente desteñidas. Bajo la chaqueta, su camiseta gris tenía un estampado gastado, apenas legible.

El pañuelo rojo y blanco era una adición curiosa a su atuendo y llamaba bastante la atención. Billy había elegido un estilo muy particular.

La primera vez que Geese lo había visto vestido así, había concluido que el joven poco a poco estaba definiendo su identidad. Tal vez Billy lo hacía de forma inconsciente, pero comenzaba a diferenciarse del resto de empleados, incluso cuando vestía el mismo uniforme que ellos.

Geese no había tardado en comprobar que estaba en lo correcto. El cambio en Billy había sido gradual, pero continuo. Había comenzado con algo discreto, con una pequeña muestra de vanidad de parte del joven.

Una mañana, Billy se había presentado a trabajar llevando unos pequeños pendientes plateados en sus oídos, muy simples, que no llamaban la atención. Geese no había comentado nada, pero había examinado aquellos accesorios detenidamente durante un momento de distracción de Billy.

Como era de esperarse, el joven no había elegido pendientes hechos de un material costoso o fino. Geese no se sorprendió. La mayor parte del sueldo de Billy era para pagar los gastos de su hermana, y el resto, que no era mucho, el joven lo utilizaba para darse pequeños gustos.

Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, quizá los pendientes habrían sido comprados mediante un préstamo, y habrían estado hechos de oro o incluido una diminuta piedra preciosa, para aparentar un nivel económico más alto.

Pero a Billy no le interesaba presumir sobre algo que no tenía, y Geese lo sabía bien.

Después de los pendientes, el joven había comenzado a comprar ropa un poco menos genérica que las camisetas y jeans que usaba para entrenar. Sus preferencias habían sido claras. No le importaba si las prendas eran de marcas desconocidas, siempre y cuando tuvieran un diseño interesante, que se diferenciara de la ropa común y producida en masa.

Aquel detalle insignificante decía mucho del joven. A Billy no le interesaba aparentar ser algo que no era. Aunque establecía su individualidad, no estaba intentando esconder su pasado de aquellos que se burlaban de él porque unos años atrás había sido un niño pidiendo dinero en las calles.

Las burlas que recibía causaban una molestia que el joven intentaba no demostrar, pero que Geese podía ver. Cuando la gente se ensañaba, ya  fuera en broma, con su condición de “recogido”, Billy se enfurecía.

Usualmente, el joven sobrellevaba aquella rabia en silencio, porque era una verdad que no iba a discutir, pero Geese notaba que, en el fondo, le afectaba.

Él no había intentado ayudar, porque estaba interesado en ver cuánto tiempo resistiría el joven antes de permitir que la presión de los otros trabajadores lo moldeara. En ese mundo corporativo, una buena imagen era primordial para obtener el respeto de los que lo rodeaban, y Geese lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Sin embargo, Billy no había cambiado en ningún aspecto. En vez de adoptar un falso aire pretencioso, el joven había mantenido su carácter sencillo. Y sus ojos habían continuado brillando molestos cada vez que alguien mencionaba que Geese lo había rescatado por lástima.

“Haber podido sobrevivir en la calle no es motivo para avergonzarse”, había reprochado Geese una tarde, mientras subían a la oficina. Estaban a solas en el ascensor, y acababan de salir de una reunión donde uno de los asociados de Geese había hecho una broma de mal gusto sobre niños abandonados, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Billy. Como era de esperarse, la broma había molestado al joven, y, aunque Billy había guardado silencio, su rabia seguía reflejada en sus ojos.

“Pienso lo mismo, Geese-sama”, había respondido Billy en la quietud del ascensor.

“No lo parece”, había señalado Geese.

Billy había negado y luego había explicado, sin mirarlo a los ojos y sonando molesto:

“No me importa que sepan la verdad. Lo que no me agrada es que se burlen de usted y su decisión de contratarme”.  

Geese había observado al joven por un largo momento.

“No pierdas el tiempo con preocupaciones innecesarias y limítate a hacer tu trabajo”, había indicado, y Billy había reprimido su rabia y asentido.

Sin embargo, Geese había reflexionado sobre las palabras del joven. ¿Había gente que se burlaba de él y su elección de empleados? Eso era interesante.

Por varios días, en momentos de ocio, Geese había pensado en cuál sería la mejor manera de callar a esas personas. ¿Había algún modo de mostrarles que no le interesaba lo que tuvieran que decir?

La oportunidad se presentó inesperada, y también de forma un poco absurda, en uno de los días de descanso de Billy.

Geese había llegado al rascacielos una tarde, y había encontrado el vestíbulo del primer piso alborotado. El personal de seguridad tenía a un sospechoso sujeto por los brazos, supuestamente un miembro de alguna pandilla, y lo acusaban de haber intentado entrar a escondidas en la torre. Dos de los guardias estaban sentados en el suelo, viéndose adoloridos.

Geese se había acercado y había observado al “pandillero” largamente. Tenía ojos celestes, una expresión frustrada y molesta en su rostro, vestía un overol azul desteñido, y llevaba un pañuelo blanco y rojo cubriendo sus rubios cabellos.

“Billy, ¿qué haces aquí?”, había preguntado Geese, y el alboroto en el lobby se había acallado de inmediato. Los guardias que sujetaban al joven se miraron entre sí, asustados.

“Buenas tardes, Geese-sama. Vine a entregar un encargo para usted”, había respondido Billy. Su rostro había estado serio, pero en la mirada que intercambiaron hubo cierta complicidad, una sensación ligera, como si ambos supieran que, por dentro, el otro estaba sonriendo ante la ridícula situación.

“¿No podía esperar?”

“Estaba por aquí y pensé en aprovechar”.

“Déjenlo ir”, ordenó Geese a los guardias, quienes retrocedieron rápidamente. “Y mírenlo bien. Nadie confunde a uno de mis hombres con un simple pandillero”.

El jefe de seguridad se acercó deshaciéndose en disculpas. No habían reconocido a Billy porque el nuevo personal de turno no había tenido oportunidad de tratar directamente con él aún. Además, Billy estaba vestido de ese modo extraño y no traía su identificación. Habían creído que se trataba de un impostor.

Como el malentendido no había sido tan grave, nadie fue castigado, pero, al día siguiente, Billy fue a trabajar vestido de terno negro y corbata, y con el pañuelo blanco y rojo en la cabeza.

Había mirado a los guardias con aire burlón.

“Para que se acostumbren a verme así y no vuelvan a confundirme”, explicó con fingida amabilidad, señalando el pañuelo sarcásticamente. Nadie se había atrevido a responderle.

Ripper se había estresado al verlo, como si la imagen profesional de todo el edificio se hubiese deteriorado sólo porque Billy estaba ignorando el código de vestir.

Sin embargo, Billy había tenido el buen criterio de sacarse el pañuelo antes de entrar en la oficina de Geese.

Aquello se repitió por varios días, hasta que, una mañana, el pañuelo se quedó donde estaba, y Billy entró en el despacho de Geese, y el empresario se limitó a mirarlo por unos segundos y luego continuó con su trabajo. No hubo llamados de atención ni reprimendas. Geese no le prohibió vestir de ese modo, y Billy no pasó por alto su concesión silenciosa.

Desde ese día, Geese permitió que Billy tuviera cierta libertad al vestirse. Era una buena manera de enviar un mensaje a todo aquel que se burlara de la presencia de Billy como miembro del personal de confianza: sí, tal vez el joven provenía de un origen bajo, pero ahora no sólo trabajaba para Geese Howard, sino que era merecedor de un trato especial.

Por supuesto, el calculado “favoritismo” de Geese acababa ahí. En todos los otros aspectos laborales, Billy tenía que trabajar tan duro como el resto de empleados.

Sin embargo, aquel gesto indulgente tuvo un resultado inesperado. Billy comenzó a verse un poco más relajado cuando estaban solos.

Geese no tenía ningún otro empleado que estuviera tan cómodo a su lado. A veces se entretenía simplemente observando a Billy pasar de una actitud respetuosa a una un poco más natural.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo esa mañana en vísperas de Navidad: contemplar a Billy, quien no estaba comportándose como un empleado obediente, sino simplemente como un muchacho.

Billy se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la mesa baja para asegurarse de que la había limpiado bien. El joven no estaba siendo formal ni profesional en ese momento, y se veía sinceramente apesadumbrado por haber ensuciado la oficina.

Geese continuó observándolo. Sintió el impulso de decirle que no importaba. El personal de limpieza se encargaría de eso luego.

Sin embargo, en vez eso, Geese comentó:

—Supongo que piensas pasar las fiestas con tu hermana.

Billy asintió, dando una última mirada a la mesa. Mantenía el pañuelo cerrado en su mano para que la escarcha no cayera.

—Sí, el centro ha organizado una cena para los niños este año —explicó el joven, levantándose.

Por “centro”, Billy se refería a una institución sin fines de lucro que ofrecía orientación y ayuda a inmigrantes. Por supuesto, aquella institución era una fachada para ocultar algunas actividades ilegales de las empresas Howard.

El verdadero fin del centro era colaborar con inmigrantes que querían traer al resto de sus familias a Estados Unidos. La red de conexiones de Geese se encargaba de falsificar documentos y permisos, y, después de un plazo razonable, las familias eran reunidas.

Muchas personas de distintas nacionalidades habían quedado en deuda con Geese gracias a ello. Esos contactos resultaban muy útiles a la hora de enfrentar a las mafias extranjeras que querían invadir la ciudad.

Geese había hecho coordinaciones para que Lilly Kane se hospedara en ese centro. Las instalaciones eran seguras y pacíficas, porque eran tan sólo una fachada. La parte turbia del negocio se realizaba lejos de ahí.

La muchacha recibía clases junto con los niños de familias que aún estaban regularizando su situación y que se alojaban temporalmente en el centro. En sus ratos libres, Lilly ayudaba, ya fuera en la cocina, o con simples tareas domésticas.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

—Trece.

Billy alzó la mirada hacia Geese, extrañado de que le preguntara por sus planes o su hermana. Como estaba al tanto de la agenda del empresario, sabía que Geese no tenía planeado hacer nada esa noche.

—¿Le gustaría venir? —dijo Billy sin pensar. Pasar la Navidad en el rascacielos sonaba un poco solitario.

—Ésa no es una idea muy sensata —sonrió Geese con un leve sarcasmo.

Billy apartó la mirada. Era cierto. Geese era una figura importante, no podía presentarse en un lugar lleno de personas comunes. Había hablado sin medir sus palabras.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, pero Geese restauró el fluir de la conversación con facilidad.

—¿Ése es su regalo? —preguntó el empresario con una sonrisa burlona, señalando con un dedo las tarjetas de Navidad.

 —Claro que no. Compré regalos apropiados este año —dijo Billy con orgullo, porque ahora su salario le permitía hacer gastos adicionales—. Sólo espero haber elegido bien… —murmuró para sí—. No sé sobre gustos de mujeres y acabé comprando tres cosas distintas. ¿Cree que…?

—Billy, ¿me veo como alguien que sabe sobre el tema? —interrumpió Geese. Su tono seguía siendo burlón. Hasta un poco desdeñoso. Pero no era hiriente.

—No… no realmente… —admitió Billy, algo avergonzado porque había estado a punto de consultarle a Geese sobre una marca de chocolates. Culpó a la fecha. Tenía buenos recuerdos de las navidades que había pasado con sus padres. Por fin podría festejar debidamente con Lilly y se estaba comportando como un niño emocionado—. No quise ofender —agregó.

Sintiéndose incómodo, Billy hizo una leve inclinación como disculpa. 

 

* * *

 

“Esto es ridículo”, pensó Billy para sí, observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Se echó agua en el rostro una última vez. Luego sacudió su pañuelo con fuerza en el lavamanos, pero no pudo deshacerse de la molesta escarcha.

Billy guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo y suspiró.

No podía creer que eso hubiese sucedido frente a su jefe.

¿Por qué no había medido sus palabras? Era cierto que no podía evitar sentir una agradable ligereza ese día, pero no podía descuidar el trato que mostraba hacia Geese. Por un momento, le había hablado al empresario como a un igual, sobre un tema completamente trivial.

Geese había tenido la delicadeza de no ponerlo bruscamente en su lugar, a pesar de que ése era el segundo desliz que Billy había cometido esa mañana.

El primero había sido invitar a Geese a pasar la Navidad con ellos.

—¿Cómo pudiste preguntar eso? —dijo Billy, hablándose a sí mismo.

Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos agradables de sus padres, y las navidades que habían pasado en familia. Sabía que estaba demasiado mayor para emocionarse por ese tipo de cosas, pero aquella sensación era más fuerte que él.

No era que estuviese impaciente por recibir regalos como si fuera un niño. No se trataba de eso. Lo que sentía era un deseo de hacer que otras personas lo pasaran bien esa noche. Esta vez era su turno de ser el adulto que compraba los presentes. Quería ver a su hermana feliz. Y no quería que Geese estuviera toda la noche solo.

Había comprado regalos para Lilly, pero no para su jefe porque ¿qué se le podía regalar a alguien que lo tenía todo?

Sin embargo, si Geese hubiera aceptado la invitación, Billy habría ido a toda prisa a conseguir un regalo adecuado. Lo que fuera.

Se permitió una risa amarga mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Aquella era una fecha para pasarla en familia. ¿Por qué su imaginación se empeñaba en incluir a Geese Howard?

Sabía que a Lilly no le molestaría la idea de invitarlo. Aunque no lo hubiese vuelto a ver desde que habían llegado a la ciudad, la niña apreciaba a Geese y era consciente de que todo lo que tenían ahora era gracias a él.

Billy permitió que su mente divagara un poco, y se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiese tenido una casa propia a esas alturas. ¿Se habría atrevido a invitar a su jefe formalmente?

Si hubiesen sido sólo ellos tres… sin nadie más para verlos… con la seguridad apropiada,  ¿quizá…?

La puerta del baño se abrió y algunos empleados entraron, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Al verlo ahí, con su expresión molesta y mirando fijamente el espejo, los empleados se disculparon, retrocedieron, y cerraron la puerta, dejándolo a solas de nuevo.

Billy volvió a sus reflexiones.

Pronto se iban a cumplir tres años desde que había comenzado a trabajar oficialmente para Geese y había averiguado algunos detalles. Poco a poco, se iba haciendo una idea del tipo de persona que era su jefe.

Geese no tenía familia, y vivía en el penthouse del piso inmediatamente superior a su oficina. Cuando salía a distraerse, usualmente era en compañía de alguna mujer, pero estaba claro que no mantenía una relación con ninguna.

La mayoría de noches, Geese se quedaba trabajando en la oficina, o estaba a solas en su suite. En esas ocasiones, Billy quería hacerle compañía, porque imaginar a Geese completamente solo en ese enorme rascacielos le producía una vaga e inexplicable tristeza.

Sin embargo, al no estar seguro de si su presencia fuera de horas de trabajo era bienvenida, Billy acababa retornando a su propia habitación.

La vida de Geese le parecía muy solitaria, a pesar de su poder y su riqueza.

Billy salió del baño y se encaminó de regreso a la oficina. En la recepción se cruzó con Ripper, quien llevaba un sobre de papel en las manos.

—Geese-sama ha dicho que podemos retirarnos. No tiene sentido que los empleados permanezcan en el edificio si nadie está trabajando —explicó el secretario, empujando el paquete contra el pecho de Billy. El joven reconoció las tarjetas que había conseguido para su hermana.

—Aún tengo algo que hacer —dijo Billy, continuando su camino hacia el despacho. Quería despedirse de su jefe.

—Geese-sama se ha retirado también —informó Ripper.

Billy sintió una profunda decepción. 

 

* * *

 

Unas horas después, Billy llegó al centro donde Lilly estaba alojada.

La casa de tres pisos era de madera, con escalinatas blancas que llevaban a la puerta principal, y amplios balcones en los pisos superiores. El jardín frontal estaba bien cuidado, y su verde intenso quedaba a la sombra de un alto y frondoso árbol de caoba.

El lugar había sido decorado con esmero. Había guirnaldas en el tronco del árbol y luces delineando el alfeizar de las ventanas y las barandas de los balcones. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y, en el jardín, una docena de niños de distintas nacionalidades jugaban y gritaban bajo la supervisión de algunos adultos.

Aquella organización recibía a familias incompletas, y les ofrecía un refugio hasta que los trámites de su ciudadanía eran procesados. Era común ver a los niños con sólo uno de sus padres.

Los pequeños no tardaban en acostumbrarse al cálido ambiente de aquella casa. Las instalaciones estaban pensadas para que los niños se entretuvieran y no causaran demasiados problemas, y ofrecían distintas maneras de pasar el tiempo, como una multitud de juguetes, estantes llenos de libros de ilustraciones y cómics y un amplio jardín con algunos juegos, donde los pequeños podían correr y gritar libremente.

Sin embargo, los padres mantenían un aire tenso y preocupado, porque sabían que estaban haciendo algo ilegal, y no tenían la seguridad de que las personas que manejaban aquella red cumplirían sus ofrecimientos sin intentar estafarlos.

Aquellas personas no tenían cómo saber que, mientras los pagos acordados fueran realizados, el trato ofrecido sería cumplido al pie de la letra. Era un negocio ilegal, pero no buscaba sacar provecho innecesario de las personas.

Y funcionaba bien. Billy veía rostros distintos en cada visita. Aquellos padres y madres y sus niños no permanecían mucho tiempo hospedados ahí.

Al inicio, a Billy no le había agradado dejar a su hermana en manos de los empleados corruptos de Geese, porque lo último que quería era que Lilly tuviera contacto con criminales. Pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que aquel lugar era adecuado, porque el personal que trabajaba ahí sólo se dedicaba a cuidar de personas. En aquel centro se ofrecía un servicio social, nada más. Los empleados eran en su mayoría mujeres cuya vocación era ayudar.

Como era de esperarse, Lilly no había estado muy contenta al comienzo. Ella quería que estuvieran juntos. Con pesar, Billy había tenido que convencerla de no protestar, porque no tenían otra opción. Al menos, no hasta que él consiguiera ahorrar lo suficiente para poder mantener una casa propia.

Por suerte, las empleadas del centro habían recibido a Lilly con los brazos abiertos. La habían hecho sentir a gusto. Como la niña estaba ahí por encargo del dueño, le daban un trato especial. Lilly no había tardado en involucrarse en las tareas de la institución, y, al igual que Billy, parecía contenta de tener algo que hacer.

Billy visitaba con tanta frecuencia como podía. El personal se había acostumbrado a verlo ahí, y no era inusual que le pidieran ayuda con los quehaceres. En esos años, Billy se había ocupado de la cocina un par de veces, y también de vigilar niños. Lilly y él habían pintado las paredes de la habitación que la niña ocupaba. Y habían ayudado a las empleadas a lavar sábanas y, por “accidente”, habían dejado el patio completamente cubierto de espuma.

Estaban haciendo buenos recuerdos en ese lugar…

Al llegar esa tarde, Billy cargaba algunas bolsas con regalos para Lilly, y había comprado también dulces para colaborar en algo con la cena que el personal del centro prepararía.

Había gastado más dinero de lo planeado, pero se había sentido bien. Le gustaba ganar dinero. Ya no tenía tantos reparos en trabajar horas extra o aceptar encargos que implicaban una posible confrontación violenta. Si eso significaba que recibiría un mayor salario, estaba interesado.

Cada vez que recibía su pago a fin de mes, observaba el monto y recordaba los días en que debía rogar en la calle para que alguien le diera una simple moneda.

Billy siguió el sendero del jardín que llevaba a la casa. Los niños que jugaban lo miraron curiosos. Algunos padres precavidos llamaron a sus hijos para que se alejaran de él.

Su hermana apareció en el umbral de la puerta abierta.

Billy sonrió y Lilly le echó los brazos al cuello, rodeándolo con fuerza, como si no lo hubiera visto en años, cuando en realidad se veían todas las semanas.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Lilly al ver las bolsas que Billy llevaba en la mano.

—Para ti —dijo Billy, entregándole una de las bolsas.

—¿Tres regalos? —exclamó Lilly, contenta, y se dirigió a poner los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad que habían instalado en la sala—. Yo también tengo algo para ti —anunció Lilly, mostrándole una pequeña bolsa decorada con un reno y un Santa Claus, que pasaba desapercibida entre los otros paquetes de colores.

Billy fue hacia la niña, observando la casa. En verdad, el personal que trabajaba ahí se había esmerado mucho. El árbol de Navidad era un poco antiguo, pero adornos no le faltaban. El juego de sillones en la sala estaba decorado con mantas tejidas que mostraban pinos y paisajes nevados.

En el comedor, la mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel intensamente rojo con bordados dorados.

Había botas de tela roja y blanca, con dulces en forma de bastones, colgando de los estantes a falta de una chimenea. Un delicioso aroma a comida llenaba todo el lugar.

Billy se dirigió a la cocina, y algunas mujeres sonrieron al verlo y le dieron la bienvenida. Como sabían que trabajaba para el dueño, lo llamaban “señor Kane”, a pesar de que muchas veces él les había dicho que podían llamarlo “Billy”.

Les entregó la bolsa con dulces, y una de las mujeres le ofreció una cerveza. Billy aceptó, y volvió a la sala, donde Lilly estaba terminando de acomodar los regalos bajo el árbol.

Sentándose en el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones, Billy observó a su hermana. La niña tenía su espeso cabello rubio trenzado y sujeto con cintas que hacían juego con el resto de la decoración navideña. Llevaba un vestido celeste pálido que le llegaba justo encima de las rodillas. Billy no había visto ese vestido antes, pero, en su visita anterior había dejado un poco de dinero para que la encargada de cuidar de Lilly comprara algo de ropa. Se alegró de que la mujer hubiera elegido bien.

Lilly se le acercó.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó, curiosa, observando el sobre de papel que Billy aún tenía en una mano.

—También es para ti.

—¿Otro regalo?

—No, pero pensé que podría gustarte.

Intrigada, Lilly tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Se sorprendió al ver la veintena de finas tarjetas.

Al revisarlas, Lilly se detuvo en una que llamó su atención.

—Esta es perfecta —dijo.

—¿Qué es perfecto?

Lilly mostró una tarjeta con un frondoso pino verde oscuro decorado con franjas plateadas.

—¡Ya vuelvo!

La niña corrió escaleras arriba. Parecía emocionada por algo.

Billy no la siguió. Bebió un sorbo de cerveza, mientras un par de niños irrumpían en la sala y corrían ruidosamente. Al notar que había más regalos bajo el árbol, se acercaron a curiosear, pero no se atrevieron a pasar junto a Billy y acabaron dando media vuelta para retornar al jardín.

Lilly regresó a los pocos minutos. Traía un cuaderno de dibujo consigo.

La niña trepó el sillón y se apoyó en el regazo de Billy. Su cuaderno estaba abierto en una página que mostraba un paisaje hecho a base de recortes de revistas. Era una representación de la ciudad, de noche, con las ventanas de los edificios pintadas de distintos colores para representar la Navidad. La niña había pegado el pino de la tarjeta en un primer plano. La Geese Tower se alzaba en el fondo, por sobre los tejados de las casas y en lo alto de la torre había dos pequeñas figuras rubias vestidas de traje. Una tenía un pañuelo blanco y rojo en la cabeza, y la otra los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa.

Billy rio para sí al reconocer a Geese.

—¿Te gusta? Es para ti —comentó Lilly, comenzando a desglosar la página cuidadosamente.

—Geese-sama se ve contento —señaló Billy, divertido. Lilly no sabía la verdadera naturaleza de su trabajo, ni estaba al tanto de las actividades criminales de las empresas de Geese Howard.

—Sí, porque tú eres su mejor empleado —sonrió Lilly, señalando la figura que representaba a Billy y que estaba sonriendo también.

—…

No pudieron seguir conversando porque una de las mujeres de la cocina les preguntó si podían ir a conseguir algunos ingredientes faltantes para la cena. Billy aceptó de buena gana y se dirigió con Lilly al supermercado cercano.

Caminaron de la mano mientras Lilly le contaba lo que había estado haciendo en esos días.

Llegaron a la avenida y Billy alzó la vista. La Geese Tower estaba delante de ellos, claramente visible en la distancia, con sus ventanas que reflejaban el cielo vespertino. Por costumbre, Billy miró el ventanal de la oficina de Geese, a pesar de que era imposible saber si había alguien de pie frente a los cristales desde ahí.

La visita al supermercado tomó tiempo, porque mucha gente había ido a hacer compras de último minuto. Cuando salieron, el cielo estaba un poco más oscuro, y las luces de las calles estaban encendidas.

Billy notó que la mayoría de pisos de la Geese Tower estaban con las luces apagadas, pero aún había luz en la oficina de su jefe.

Lilly miró también.

—¿El señor Geese está trabajando? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Así parece.

—¡Pero es Navidad!

—No creo que eso le importe mucho —murmuró Billy, más para sí que para la niña. Le pesó estar tan lejos del rascacielos. De lo contrario, habría subido a ver qué estaba haciendo su jefe. Se suponía que no tenía ningún tema pendiente para ese día.

Durante el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche, Billy no pudo evitar pensar en Geese con frecuencia. La presencia de ese hombre estaba impregnada en todo lo que hacía.

El lugar donde se encontraban pertenecía a Geese. Las personas con las que compartieron la espléndida cena estaban ahí gracias a las conexiones del empresario. La comida había sido preparada con fondos de las empresas Howard.

Lilly estaba contenta y animada, y había hecho nuevos amigos, gracias a que Geese había cumplido su palabra, y había permitido que se hospedara ahí, relativamente lejos de la violencia y la corrupción de la ciudad.

Los regalos que Billy había comprado, la sonrisa de Lilly cuando dieron las doce y vio la muñeca, el set de manualidades, los chocolates…

El hecho de poder abrazarla sabiendo que nunca más tendrían que vivir en las calles, que estaban a salvo…

Todo…

Cada momento agradable de esa noche, cada risa compartida con su hermana, eran posibles gracias a ese hombre. 

—Feliz Navidad, Lilly.

—¡Feliz Navidad y feliz cumpleaños!

Un poco después de la medianoche, cuando salieron al jardín junto con el resto de niños y adultos a ver los fuegos artificiales, Billy observó el rascacielos. La luz de la oficina de Geese finalmente estaba apagada.

 

* * *

 

Billy colaboró con acostar a los niños, que estaban en modo hiperactivo debido a la emoción de la noche. Luego se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a las empleadas a lavar la vajilla y poner un poco de orden en la casa.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando terminaron. Billy salió del refugio después de observar a Lilly dormir pacíficamente en su habitación.

La velada había sido ruidosa y agradable. Los adultos que no lo conocían y que lo habían mirado recelosos cuando llegó, habían acabado acostumbrándose a su presencia, y la desconfianza había desaparecido.

Billy había observado a aquellas madres y padres con sus hijos, y había concluido, no sin cierta sorpresa, que el haber perdido a sus propios padres dolía un poco menos. Ya no extrañaba tanto la vida que habían tenido en Inglaterra.

Cuando se permitía fantasear un poco, pensaba en qué haría si, súbitamente, sus padres aparecían en South Town y revelaban que no estaban muertos y que todo había sido un malentendido.

No conseguía imaginar cómo reaccionaría. ¿Volvería a casa con ellos, a recuperar el tiempo perdido?

¿Qué dirían sus padres si él les informaba que estaba feliz de que estuvieran con vida, pero que quería quedarse en Estados Unidos y seguir trabajando para Geese?

¿Se darían cuenta de que ese hombre era un criminal? ¿O creerían que tan sólo se trataba de un excéntrico empresario?

 ¿Qué pensarían sus padres cuando se enteraran de las cosas que él había tenido que hacer por orden de Geese?

Billy maldijo para sí, porque sus pensamientos estaban tomando un rumbo desagradable. Si seguía así, estropearía el ambiente de aquella noche.

Después de despedirse de las empleadas del centro, el joven había echado a andar por las calles.

Había poco tráfico y el aroma del humo de los fuegos artificiales pendía en el aire. La gente con la que se cruzó en la avenida lo saludó con un alegre “¡Feliz Navidad!”.

Billy se preguntó si aquellas personas estaban demasiado felices para sentirse recelosas de su aspecto de maleante, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era difícil mostrarse suspicaz ante un joven que llevaba una delicada bolsita roja decorada con renos, un Santa Claus y un voluminoso listón dorado.

Tenía consigo el regalo de Lilly. La niña, de algún modo, había conseguido dinero suficiente para comprarle un nuevo pañuelo, con un diseño inspirado en la bandera de Gran Bretaña. Y, además de eso, Lilly había incluido unos palillos de azúcar, de color rojo intenso con una banda blanca pintada alrededor, porque “le recordaban a su bo”.

Billy se pasó una mano por la cabeza, negando para sí con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que alguien comentaba que su bo parecía un bastón de azúcar.

El joven siguió caminando, y sus pasos lo llevaron a la avenida en la que se encontraba el rascacielos de Geese.

Cuando llegó, varios minutos después, el guardia de la puerta se sorprendió al verlo ahí, a esa hora y en esa fecha. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía hacer ningún comentario y solamente saludó con un leve asentimiento.

Billy entró al edificio y cruzó el vestíbulo, en dirección a los ascensores. Había algunas luces tenues instaladas a ras del suelo, pero su alcance era limitado. Gran parte del lobby quedaba a oscuras y se veía más grande de lo normal. El pino tenía sus luces de colores encendidas, pero al mismo tiempo se veía amenazante.

El joven no tenía claro qué pretendía yendo ahí. La agradable sensación de aquella noche perduraba.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Saludar a Geese por Navidad, a esa hora de la madrugada?

Llegó a lo alto del rascacielos, sin sentir el cosquilleo de la velocidad del ascensor.

Ingresó un código de seguridad en el panel y las puertas se abrieron directamente en el penthouse de Geese. El lugar estaba a oscuras, iluminado sólo por el resplandor de la ciudad, que entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas.

El joven rubio se tomó un momento para cuestionar sus acciones. No era correcto entrar en el departamento de su jefe así, sin ser llamado. Ni siquiera tenía la excusa de estar ebrio, porque apenas había bebido un par de cervezas durante la cena.

Sin embargo, no planeaba hacer nada, sólo… ¿Qué? ¿Verificar que Geese realmente había pasado la noche ahí, sin nadie a su lado…? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso a su jefe?

Conteniendo un suspiro, Billy se admitió a sí mismo que estaba ahí porque no había podido sacar a Geese de sus pensamientos en toda la noche.

Las gruesas alfombras acallaron el ruido de sus pasos y Billy encontró a Geese dormido en el amplio sillón de la sala de estar.

El empresario estaba medio sentado, con la cabeza caída hacia adelante. Llevaba la camisa que había vestido por la mañana, desabotonada hasta el pecho, con las mangas dobladas. Había un libro sobre la alfombra, a sus pies, y una copa y una botella de cognac medio vacía, aún destapada, sobre la mesilla de centro.

El joven observó a su jefe. Dormía profundamente, y su respiración era pausada. Algunas hebras de su cabello le caían sobre la frente. Su expresión era severa, incluso dormido.

Billy recordó la primera vez que había visto ese rostro, en la época en que Geese llevaba el cabello largo y lacio. Las primeras palabras que Geese le había dirigido no habían sido amables, y sus ojos celestes habían sido helados. Instintivamente, Billy había desconfiado de él. Pero había aceptado su ayuda, porque no tenía otra alternativa.

La idea que se había hecho sobre Geese Howard en ese tiempo había estado errada.

Sin hacer ruido, Billy recogió el libro que estaba en el suelo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, junto con el regalo que Lilly le había dado. Luego se dirigió a uno de los armarios del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, y buscó una manta ligera.

Volvió al sillón y, muy suavemente, cubrió a Geese con ella.

Sin embargo, pese a que se esforzó en no despertarlo, Geese abrió los ojos con lentitud. Billy se quedó quieto, dándole tiempo a reconocerlo.

Los irises celestes de Geese estaban un poco empañados, por el sueño y por el alcohol, pero en cuestión de un segundo su mirada fue tan penetrante como siempre, y Billy se encontró perdiéndose en ella sin que ninguna palabra saliera, sabiendo que debía disculparse por estar ahí.

Geese notó la manta gris que lo cubría, el libro en la mesa, y a Billy inclinado sobre él.

—Lamento haberlo despertado, Geese-sama —susurró Billy, apesadumbrado.

Geese no preguntó qué hacía Billy ahí, solamente continuó observándolo, mientras su mente se aclaraba y despertaba del todo. Se sentó un poco más erguido, pero no se levantó. Permaneció apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá, con las manos reposando sobre la suave manta.

Billy se veía un poco incómodo.

—Vine a ver si necesitaba algo… —se excusó Billy, a pesar de que Geese no había hablado.

Aún viéndose inquieto, Billy se apartó y buscó algo que hacer. Rehuyendo la mirada de Geese, el joven se inclinó hacia la mesilla para tapar la botella de cognac.

—No tenías por qué —reprochó Geese con una tenue desaprobación, suavizada por el tono bajo de su voz.

Billy se irguió y volvieron a observarse en la poca luz. El joven no encontró cómo responder. No podía decirle a Geese que había estado pensando en él toda la noche. Tampoco podía decirle que no quería que estuviera solo. Aquellas palabras podían ser malinterpretadas. Tal vez Geese creería que estaba sintiendo lástima por él.

—Te di el día libre, deberías estar con tu familia —dijo Geese finalmente.

—Sí.

—Y, sin embargo, estás aquí.

Billy asintió.

Geese dejó pasar unos segundos. No exteriorizó la extrañeza que sentía. En esos años, Billy no había dejado de sorprenderlo con acciones imprevistas como aquélla. El joven cumplía las expectativas, hacía lo necesario para justificar su salario, y luego daba un poco más. Las pequeñas atenciones que Billy mostraba hacia él eran sinceras, y no un intento de congraciarse con la persona de más poder en aquella ciudad.

Billy no iba a recibir un centavo extra por estar ahí aquella noche, y, aun así, el joven parecía querer permanecer en el departamento.

Geese cerró los ojos un momento. Había planeado cómo utilizar a Billy desde la primera vez que lo vio en Londres. Había reconocido su potencial y no se había equivocado: Billy se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los peleadores más diestros de South Town. Desde un inicio, Geese le había dicho que pretendía ayudarlo a pulir sus habilidades y luego usarlo, como si fuera una herramienta, y, aun así, Billy había aceptado trabajar para él.

Pero la actitud del joven era algo que Geese no había previsto. Billy buscaba razones para pasar tiempo en la oficina, incluso después de que su turno terminaba, o aunque no tuviera nada en particular que hacer. A menudo, cuando Geese alzaba la vista, Billy lo estaba observando, atento a lo que necesitara.

Era extraño, pero parecía que, más allá de su deber, Billy lo apreciaba, a pesar de que Geese no había mostrado consideraciones especiales hacia él, salvo el permitirle personalizar su uniforme con cierta libertad. Las órdenes que le daba a Billy seguían siendo estrictas, y su trato un poco seco. Los llamados de atención eran severos, y en más de una ocasión, un desacuerdo había dejado a Geese irritado y a Billy viéndose mortificado, como si temiera ser despedido.

Pero, a pesar de esas dificultades, el joven entraba cada mañana al despacho con paso ligero y un brillo agradable en sus ojos, como si se alegrara de volver a verlo.

¿Por qué?

Geese entendía que las personas le tuvieran miedo, o que sintieran envidia y odio. Unos pocos lo admiraban, o al menos respetaban su poder y su dinero. Pero, ¿aprecio? ¿Qué había en él que un inexperimentado joven de veintiún años pudiera estimar?

En la penumbra del departamento, Geese observó a Billy, quien ya se había convertido en un adulto que podía valerse por sí mismo. El joven era un activo valioso en su compañía, y Geese, por precaución, había tejido algunas redes a su alrededor, para mantenerlo atrapado en caso Billy intentara irse de la ciudad con su hermana, en busca de un lugar más pacífico donde vivir.

Si Billy hubiese anunciado que pensaba abandonarlo, Geese habría tenido varias maneras de amenazarlo para obligarlo a permanecer en South Town por la fuerza, sirviéndolo. Sin embargo, Billy no estaba interesado en irse. Tenían un acuerdo que no pensaba romper.

Billy no sólo estaba en paz con esa idea, también parecía disfrutar de estar a su lado.

—Lo dejaré seguir descansando —dijo Billy súbitamente.

—Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas un poco más? —preguntó Geese, con el tono usual de sus preguntas que no admitían una negativa como respuesta.

Billy se sorprendió, pero al cabo de un segundo asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Geese hizo un gesto para que el joven se sentara en el espacio libre a su lado en el sillón. Billy dudó, pero acabó obedeciendo, y el empresario sonrió. Billy no era del tipo de persona que seguía órdenes fácilmente, pero le obedecía a él, y aquello le complacía.

Sin embargo, el joven no se veía cómodo. Estaba inquieto, y observaba la suite en penumbra, como si buscara una excusa para volver a levantarse. Necesitaba algo que hacer. Parecía no querer mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

Geese le puso una mano en el hombro para que se relajara, pero consiguió el efecto contrario.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Geese con una tenue sonrisa burlona—. Pensé que querías estar aquí, pero ahora parece que tienes prisa por irte.

Billy se volvió de inmediato y negó.

—No es eso. Quiero estar aquí.

Geese miró en los ojos de Billy y notó que, esa noche, la compañía del joven se sentía como un gesto más íntimo de su parte. Un veinticinco de diciembre no era una noche cualquiera. Aunque Geese no celebrara aquella fiesta como el resto de personas, sabía lo que esa fecha simbolizaba.

En silencio, Geese reflexionó sobre lo que debía hacer. En esos años, había tenido cuidado en su trato hacia Billy. Había sido parco al elogiarlo, y mezquino con cualquier gesto que pudiera tomarse como una muestra de apego. Él no era una figura afectuosa, y necesitaba empleados disciplinados, no cariñosos.

Hasta ese entonces, cada contacto con Billy había sido premeditado, y se daba dentro de una situación propicia. Una palmada en el hombro después de un trabajo bien hecho, un suave apretón en su mano al ayudar a Billy a levantarse después de lanzarlo con demasiada fuerza durante un entrenamiento, un toque en la espalda cuando le indicaba a Billy que caminara delante de él…

Y, en contadas ocasiones, un breve roce en su mejilla, cuando se sentía generoso.

Al joven le gustaban aquellos breves e infrecuentes contactos.

Geese decidió que la situación era apropiada. Podía complacer a Billy esa noche.

Despacio, deslizó un brazo detrás de los hombros de Billy. Notó la tensión en sus músculos, y la confusión en sus ojos.

—Geese-sama, ¿qué…? —murmuró el joven.

Geese negó con la cabeza levemente para que Billy no protestara, y luego lo atrajo hacia sí.

Billy no se resistió y se dejó llevar, hasta quedar apoyado contra el costado del empresario.

Por un momento, Billy no supo qué hacer consigo mismo. Mantuvo las manos juntas, con los dedos entrelazados con fuerza. Podía sentir la firmeza del cuerpo de Geese contra él, y, aunque no entendía qué estaba pasando ni por qué Geese estaba haciendo eso, Billy buscó un poco más aquel contacto.

Sintió un estremecimiento cuando el brazo de Geese lo retuvo ahí, indicándole que estaba bien, que podía recostarse si quería.

Billy exhaló despacio y eso fue lo que hizo. Hundiéndose un poco más en el sillón, se relajó contra Geese, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo que el corazón le latía acelerado.

No podía ver el rostro de su jefe en esa posición, pero era preferible así. No sabía por qué estaba pasando eso. ¿Tal vez Geese había bebido demasiado?

La  mano que Geese tenía en su hombro se alzó para ir a posarse entre sus cabellos y Billy perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, volviendo a estremecerse. La caricia fue lenta y suave.

Billy cerró los ojos y un leve temblor lo recorrió. No quiso seguir buscando una explicación a lo que ocurría. Tal vez se había quedado dormido junto a Lilly y aquello era un simple sueño sin sentido. Geese-sama no hacía ese tipo de cosas, y, por sobre todo, Geese-sama no tenía ninguna razón para acariciarlo así.

Sin embargo, si era un sueño, se sentía muy real. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo tocaba de ese modo, rozando sus cabellos con gentileza. Había olvidado lo agradable que era.

—Si quieres que me detenga… —dijo Geese al notar que temblaba—. No he olvidado lo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos, sobre lo que harías si te ponía un dedo encima —agregó, un poco burlón, para aligerar el ambiente y que Billy se tranquilizara.

—No —dijo Billy con más brusquedad de la necesaria—. Está bien. No tiene que detenerse.

La primera vez que se habían visto, Billy había pensado que ir con el empresario era un error, y, en su desesperación, le había dicho que si lo tocaba, a él o a Lilly, lo mataría. No estaba orgulloso de su proceder, y le avergonzaba que Geese aún lo recordara, pero en aquella época se había mostrado agresivo, porque se sentía indefenso.

La mirada de Geese se veía levemente entretenida con aquella situación. La caricia continuó.

—Es sólo por esta noche —murmuró Geese después de largos minutos, al notar que Billy realmente estaba disfrutando de estar así, incluso más de lo que él había previsto—. No te acostumbres —agregó en un susurro.

Las palabras sonaron duras en el silencioso departamento a oscuras.

—¿Entiendes por qué lo digo? —preguntó Geese después de una pausa, su voz severa. Billy asintió contra su hombro.

—Porque soy su empleado… —El joven dejó la frase incompleta.

—Eres perceptivo. Eso es algo que me agrada de ti —dijo Geese. No recibió respuesta, y, después de unos segundos, agregó, reflexivo—: Eres un buen chico, Billy. ¿Cómo acabaste en mis manos?

Billy se movió ligeramente. Era más fácil hablar cuando no podía ver la penetrante mirada de Geese, pero las palabras del empresario ameritaban observarlo a los ojos.

Así, Billy se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para alzar el rostro hacia su jefe.

—Usted me encontró —señaló el joven con simplicidad.

Geese sonrió. La respuesta podría haberse tomado como un sarcasmo si hubiese provenido de otra persona, pero Billy hablaba con sinceridad.

Con su mano libre, Geese rozó la mejilla del joven. Con perversa curiosidad, se preguntó qué pasaría si intentaba continuar esa caricia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Billy? ¿Lo amenazaría de muerte, como tiempo atrás? ¿O lo aceptaría, porque ahora era su jefe?

Sin embargo, Geese sintió el súbito nerviosismo de Billy y aquello lo hizo contenerse de probar.

Rehuyendo su mirada, Billy bajó el rostro y Geese reanudó las caricias en su cabello. Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio.

Geese suprimió una tenue sonrisa al contemplar la bolsa de regalo que el joven había dejado sobre la mesilla. Se le hacía curioso que la Navidad tuviera tanta importancia para Billy. Y era más curioso aun que el joven estuviera con él en una noche que las personas normales compartían con sus seres queridos.

¿Qué quería decirle Billy con su visita?

Geese no celebraba las navidades desde hacía años, y no planeaba empezar ahora sólo porque uno de sus empleados parecía disfrutar de aquella fecha. Sin embargo, dejando eso de lado, sabía que aquel día también era especial por otro motivo. Billy había nacido en esa fecha, veintiún años atrás, en el otro lado del mundo. Y había caído en sus manos, como un obsequio del destino.

Geese no sabía qué les depararía el futuro. No tenía la seguridad de que Billy continuaría mostrando ese apego hacia él conforme los años pasaran. Tal vez el mundo criminal lo haría cambiar, y su dedicación se convertiría en interés y ambición. Tal vez llegaría un momento en que el joven lo abandonaría.

Pero el futuro parecía una idea lejana.

El muchacho que le hacía compañía esa noche no parecía querer irse nunca. Compartía esa fecha especial con él.

Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, Geese murmuró:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Billy.

La sorpresa que le produjo oír aquella frase hizo que Billy riera con una mezcla de contento y nervioso escepticismo.

— _Merry Christmas, boss_ —respondió el joven sin demora.

 

* * *

 

Al despertar, Billy no abrió los ojos.

Había tenido un sueño agradable y placentero, y quería aferrarse a esa sensación un poco más. En el sueño, Geese le había permitido pasar un tiempo con él. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, el empresario le había estado acariciando el cabello.

Billy se encogió un poco bajo la manta que lo cubría, sintiéndose avergonzado. Hasta esa noche, no había sido consciente de que le gustaba el contacto con Geese de una forma que no era normal. Quería sentir más de aquellos inhabituales roces.

Los dedos de Geese pasando por su cabello habían sido tan gentiles…

Billy se incorporó de golpe para dejar de pensar en eso.

Parpadeó un par de veces ante la intensa iluminación que entraba por unos ventanales sin cortinas. Se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en un amplio sofá en la sala de un magnífico y lujoso departamento. La manta que lo cubría era la que él había usado para abrigar a su jefe la noche anterior.

Consternado, Billy se dio cuenta de que la caricia en su cabello no había sido un sueño.

Se levantó bruscamente, y sus pies no hicieron ruido sobre la gruesa alfombra. Miró a su alrededor, pero Geese no estaba en el ambiente principal del penthouse. Aquello le provocó alivio y también indecisión. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irse? Sentía unas ganas imperiosas de salir de ahí antes de que Geese apareciera. No sabía si iba a poder mirar a su jefe a los ojos otra vez. No entendía cómo había podido pasar eso. ¿En qué habían estado pensando?

Obligándose a mantener la calma, Billy prestó atención a lo que le rodeaba. Oía un rumor a lo lejos, el sonido inequívoco de una ducha. Al consultar el reloj de la estantería, se dio cuenta de que eran apenas las siete de la mañana. La fuerza de la costumbre lo había hecho despertar temprano.

El joven se frotó los ojos, vacilando. No entendía cómo no había sentido cuando Geese se levantó del sillón. Habían estado sentados tan cerca…

Billy recordó todo lo que había pasado. En la penumbra del departamento, buscar la cercanía con Geese se había sentido natural. Geese lo había permitido, pero también había dicho “no te acostumbres”.

El joven se cubrió el rostro, ahogando un gruñido y sintiendo un calor trepar por sus mejillas. Para calmarse, se dijo a sí mismo que Geese había permitido que aquello sucediera. Si la cercanía le hubiese molestado, probablemente lo habría echado, o peor aún, habría castigado su atrevimiento despidiéndolo.

Lo único que Geese había dejado claro era que Billy no debía esperar que ese trato continuara después de esa noche. Era sólo un empleado, y un gesto amable de parte de su jefe no significaba que eso iba a cambiar.

Billy se sintió más tranquilo al recordar aquellas palabras. Ésa era una orden que podía cumplir. Podía comportarse como un simple empleado, porque no aspiraba a ser nada más.

El joven pasó algunos minutos ordenando la sala del departamento. Dobló la manta gris cuidadosamente y fue a guardarla al armario, sonriendo para sí al recordar la imagen de Geese-sama dormido en el sillón.

Luego regresó por la botella semivacía de cognac y la llevó al estante donde se encontraba la colección de licores de Geese. En la cocina, lavó el vaso que el empresario había utilizado y, mientras secaba el delicado cristal y lo guardaba en la alacena, Billy consideró preparar café, o tal vez el desayuno. Tenía tiempo, y quería ser útil para Geese esa mañana en agradecimiento por haberle permitido dormir en su sillón.

Billy abrió las puertas dobles del refrigerador y contempló los ingredientes a su disposición.

—¿Estás hambriento?

Billy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz detrás de él. Con una sonrisa burlona, Geese entró en la cocina y pasó junto a Billy, cerrando las puertas del refrigerador con un golpe seco.

—El desayuno está en camino —indicó—. Vamos al comedor.

—Sí —respondió Billy con alivio, porque Geese se estaba comportando como si la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido y eso le facilitaba las cosas a él.

Billy caminó detrás de su jefe mientras se dirigían a otro ambiente del penthouse. Había un tenue olor a jabón y shampoo rodeando a Geese, y su cabello rubio aún se veía ligeramente húmedo.

Esa mañana, Geese vestía una elegante _hakama_ de mangas inmaculadamente blancas y pantalones de color rojo. Un par de _tabi_ también blancos cubrían sus pies descalzos, y Billy no se sorprendió de no haberlo oído aproximarse a la cocina. Geese caminaba sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

“Parece que espera a alguien”, pensó Billy, observando el formal traje. Geese no solía vestir así a menos que tuviera planes, o cuando iba a la azotea a entrenar. Sin embargo, la _hakama_ que había elegido esa mañana era demasiado fina para ser considerada ropa de entrenamiento. “No recuerdo que hubiese una reunión programada para hoy. ¿Quizá es un asunto personal?”

El comedor era un salón de techo alto, con una larga y pesada mesa de caoba, y aparadores a lo largo de las paredes, llenos de fina vajilla de distintos estilos y proveniente de distintos países.

Sobre la mesa pendía un sólido candelabro que Geese había mandado traer de un castillo en Europa, cuyo costo de mantenimiento superaba lo que Billy ganaba en medio año.

El salón también tenía una pequeña sala de estar situada en un extremo, y Geese se dirigió ahí, dejando que Billy se encargara de preparar la mesa.

—¿Debo usar la vajilla occidental o la japonesa? —preguntó el joven, yendo hacia los aparadores.

—Occidental.

—¿Para cuántos comensales?

—Dos.

Billy sintió una leve decepción. Le habría gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas con Geese.

“Recuerda que eres sólo un empleado”, se dijo a sí mismo con burla, mientras abría las puertas de la vitrina de madera y sacaba algunos platos de porcelana inglesa.

Sin embargo, no todo era malo. Si Geese iba a recibir visitas, él tenía una razón para permanecer ahí: debía vigilar y protegerlo.

Billy dispuso la mesa con cuidado. El lugar de Geese estaba a la cabecera, y el de su invitado a la derecha. Como esa persona había ameritado que Geese se vistiera formalmente, Billy eligió los manteles individuales más delicados, y los cubiertos más finos.

Se pasó un buen rato alineando pacientemente los tenedores y cuchillos de distintos tamaños, y ubicando las tazas y platillos de porcelana y los vasos de cristal en el lugar correspondiente.

El joven no entendía por qué alguien necesitaba tantos utensilios para comer, si varios tenían el mismo propósito, pero sabía que no debía hacer esa pregunta en voz alta. Con el tiempo, había aprendido en qué orden se colocaban los cubiertos, y en qué orden se utilizaban. También sabía para qué se utilizaba cada tamaño específico de taza y de copa. Nunca iba a olvidar la mirada que le había dirigido Geese-sama la primera vez que le había servido cognac y había utilizado una copa incorrecta.

Al terminar de arreglar la mesa, Billy fue hacia la sala de estar, donde Geese leía una revista con aire distraído, iluminado por los rayos del sol que entraban por las altas ventanas. Billy observó el cabello aún húmedo de su jefe, y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Geese si lo tocaba. De inmediato, el joven negó para sí, porque no podía imaginar una situación donde hacer aquel gesto fuera aceptable. Con algo de pesar, se dio cuenta de que él no solía tocar a Geese, a menos que estuvieran entrenando.

Billy observó por la ventana. La ciudad se veía tranquila y pacífica, como si sus habitantes aún no despertaran, pero estar en lo alto del rascacielos sabiendo que las decenas de pisos bajo ellos se encontraban prácticamente desiertos provocaba una profunda sensación de aislamiento. El joven se alegró de estar ahí, haciéndole compañía a Geese-sama.

Unos minutos después oyeron una campanilla anunciando que alguien estaba subiendo al penthouse, y Billy se dirigió a la sala a ver de quién se trataba. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, un joven  de cabellos castaños y uniforme blanco salió del ascensor empujando un carrito plateado donde llevaba diversas viandas de comida, teteras humeantes y jarrones con zumos de distintas frutas.

Billy reconoció al chef del restaurant que funcionaba en la terraza del piso treinta de la Geese Tower. El recién llegado se sobresaltó al verlo, pero luego lo reconoció. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron con un leve fastidio.

—Billy —saludó el chef con un parco asentimiento.

—Marc —saludó Billy.

—Mi nombre es Maurice —corrigió el joven castaño, sonando irritado, mientras empujaba el carro en dirección al comedor.

Billy sonrió medio burlón. Sabía que había usado el nombre equivocado. Maurice y él no se llevaban demasiado bien.

El joven chef era el encargado de preparar las comidas de Geese cuando a éste le apetecía comer alguna especialidad occidental. Aunque había ganado premios en Francia, el joven estaba orgulloso de haber venido a trabajar en el restaurant del rascacielos, y no ocultaba que satisfacer las necesidades culinarias de su jefe era su principal meta en la vida. Cada semana inventaba un plato nuevo y se lo presentaba a Geese con una expresión anhelante en el rostro, esperando su aprobación para incluirlo en el exclusivo menú del restaurant.

A Billy no le agradaba que ese joven francés fuera tan servilmente obsequioso, y a Maurice no le gustaba que un inglés sin clase trabajara directamente con Geese.

El empresario seguía enfrascado en la lectura de la revista cuando volvieron al comedor, y los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa para terminar de prepararla. Maurice hizo un gesto de advertencia para que Billy no tocara ninguna de las viandas, y luego analizó la distribución de la vajilla con aire crítico.

Billy había visto que los meseros del restaurant utilizaban cintas de medir para asegurarse de que cada tenedor, cuchillo y cuchara estuviera en el lugar preciso. Al parecer, había comensales que valoraban más ese tipo de detalles que la comida en sí.

Una sombra de molestia pasó por el rostro de Maurice al comprobar que Billy no había cometido ningún error al preparar la mesa.

Billy prestó atención a lo que hacía el joven, porque ver a un experto trabajar era una buena manera de aprender cosas nuevas que podrían resultar útiles en el futuro. A menudo, Billy sentía que el mundo en que vivía Geese estaba lleno de complicaciones sin sentido que él no comprendía (¿qué importaba si alguien usaba el plato de la derecha o el de la izquierda?), pero no podía darse el lujo de cometer un _faux-pas_ frente a los conocidos de Geese o de lo contrario la imagen de su jefe se vería afectada.

Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, Maurice invitó a Geese a sentarse, hablándole cortésmente en francés. El chef no sabía que trabajar para Geese implicaba tener que aprender al menos la estructura básica de diversos idiomas y pensaba que Billy no entendería una palabra si mantenía una conversación en otra lengua.

Geese se sentó en el lugar a la cabecera de la mesa, sin que le importara que su visita aún no estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, Billy sintió un leve fastidio, porque hacer esperar a Geese era descortés.

—Billy —llamó Geese, y el joven se acercó, a la espera de órdenes. Le extrañó que el empresario lo observara con aire burlón.

Por un momento, Billy no entendió qué estaba pasando. La expresión de Geese se tornó en una ligeramente entretenida y luego el empresario hizo un gesto hacia el lugar dispuesto a su derecha. Maurice apartó la silla y esperó, observando a Billy con ojos helados.

—¿Estás esperando una invitación formal? —preguntó Geese con tono plácido. La confusión de Billy parecía hacerle gracia.

Billy cayó en la cuenta de que no habría visitas esa mañana. Quien iba a desayunar con Geese era él.

Con algo de incredulidad, Billy tomó asiento en la silla ofrecida. Aquella situación era tan inusual que no consiguió sentirse avergonzado por haber entendido mal. Después de todo, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se había sentado a una mesa con Geese.

Aún hablando en francés, el chef empezó a explicar los distintos platos que componían el desayuno, y el origen de los ingredientes que había utilizado. Indicó el nombre de cada uno de los panecillos de la canasta, y de las frutas ordenadas cuidadosamente sobre una fuente. La mantequilla y la mermelada tenían un nombre específico. Y los granos del café habían sido cultivados a una cantidad determinada de metros sobre el nivel del mar, lo cual aparentemente influía sobre su calidad y su sabor.

Aquella era otra costumbre que Billy no comprendía: hablar largamente sobre los platillos, en vez de comerlos. Sin embargo, a Geese le interesaba esa información y Billy esperó en silencio.

Al terminar de hablar, Maurice sirvió el café y permaneció con ellos unos minutos más asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y que la comida fuera del agrado de su jefe.

Billy sentía que el joven chef desaprobaba hasta la manera en que él alzaba la taza, pero una breve mirada hacia Geese bastó para saber que no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto. O tal vez a Geese no le importaba si él usaba la mano equivocada para sujetar un cuchillo, o si no seguía las reglas de etiqueta en la mesa.

La primera vez que habían comido juntos también había sido así. Billy recordaba ese día con claridad.

El empresario lo había encontrado en la calle y lo había hecho subir a su limosina junto con Lilly, que se encontraba enferma. Los había llevado a su hotel y había encontrado a alguien que se ocupara de la niña, después de que Billy se negara rotundamente a que la llevaran a un hospital porque ahí los doctores preguntarían por sus padres y, al enterarse de que eran huérfanos y que habían estado viviendo en las calles, con toda seguridad los separarían. Ambos eran menores de edad, y Billy sabía que acabarían en un orfanato.

Geese había sido increíblemente paciente con él ese día, y Billy a menudo se preguntaba por qué. Como si fuera un benefactor enviado del cielo, el empresario los había alojado en el hotel con él, y los había alimentado. Había observado con interés cuando la comida llegó y Billy, que no había podido probar bocado en días, comió de los platos de forma desesperada y desordenada, para horror del camarero del hotel que apenas estaba terminando de disponer las fuentes sobre la mesa.

Extrañamente, Geese no había dicho nada. No se había molestado por las migajas que cayeron al suelo, o las salpicaduras en el mantel. Ni siquiera pareció notar que Billy estaba comiendo con las manos en vez de con los cubiertos.

Billy salió de sus pensamientos de golpe y, al levantar la vista, estaba de vuelta en el comedor del penthouse, y el empresario lo estaba observando. Billy sintió un enorme agradecimiento al mirar en sus fríos ojos celestes. Y, a diferencia de años atrás en el hotel en Londres, esta vez su agradecimiento no estaba opacado por temor y desconfianza.

—Volveré en una hora para retirar los platos —indicó Maurice en ese momento, preparándose para retirarse—. Por cierto, ¿tiene alguna preferencia para el almuerzo de hoy, señor Howard?

Geese apartó la vista, y por unos segundos se quedó pensativo, deliberando la respuesta.

—Yo podría cocinar —dijo Billy sin pensar. Su ofrecimiento fue espontáneo, porque quería hacer algo por Geese, y tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, incluido él mismo—. E-en la nevera hay ingredientes suficientes, puedo preparar algo —continuó, presa de un súbito nerviosismo que, por suerte, consiguió ocultar bastante bien.

—Te garantizo que lo que sea que pienses preparar será insuficiente para complacer a alguien con un paladar tan exquisito como el del señor Howard —dijo Maurice con un tono abiertamente ofendido.

—Si requiero ingredientes finos iré a buscarlos a la despensa del restaurant —respondió Billy con sarcasmo, sin perder un segundo. Una expresión de asco pasó por el rostro del chef. “No vas a poner un pie en _mi_ despensa”, parecía decir.

—No será necesario que prepares nada hoy, Maurice —intervino Geese, para mortificación del chef, que hizo una leve venia y salió de ahí no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a Billy.

Cuando estuvo otra vez a solas con su jefe, Billy intentó ocultarse detrás de la taza de café, incómodo, pero también contento, porque Geese-sama había aceptado su ofrecimiento.

—Es de necios disgustar a aquellos que pueden poner algo desagradable en tu plato de comida, Billy —comentó Geese mirándolo de reojo, viéndose ligeramente entretenido.

Billy sonrió con culpabilidad. Geese estaba al tanto de su mala relación con Maurice.

—Provocar una intoxicación arruinaría su reputación de cocinero, no creo que se atreva a intentarlo —respondió el joven, llamando “cocinero” a Maurice porque sabía que los chefs odiaban no ser llamados “chef”.

—No me refería a algo que pudiera causar una intoxicación —replicó Geese, bebiendo un sorbo de café, y esperando una explicación.

Billy bajó la mirada. Él se había metido en esa situación por provocar a Maurice frente a Geese-sama.

—Me irritan las personas que buscan su aprobación todo el tiempo —dijo Billy con el ceño fruncido—. Deberían saber que poder trabajar para usted es aprobación suficiente.

Geese siguió contemplando al joven, pero éste había bajado el rostro y dedicaba toda su atención al desayuno.

 

* * *

 

Geese hizo una pausa en su lectura y alzó la vista.

Estaba sentado a solas en uno de los sillones de la terraza del balcón, a la sombra de una pérgola de madera. El sol brillaba en el cielo despejado, pero la brisa que corría era ligeramente fría. Aquel era un día perfecto de diciembre. La ciudad que se extendía en el horizonte estaba sumida en una sosegada calma.

Originalmente, Geese había tenido la intención de enfrascarse en un libro por algunas horas, pero se le hacía difícil concentrarse con los ruidos que oía desde la cocina del departamento. Incluso después de subirle un poco el volumen al equipo de sonido, y que el ambiente del penthouse se llenara con los acordes de violines y pianos, Geese podía oír el entrechocar de cacerolas y el rítmico golpeteo de un cuchillo contra una tabla de cortar.

El ofrecimiento de Billy había sido inesperado. Al parecer, el joven no sólo sabía cocinar, sino que también se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de su destreza como para ofrecerse a preparar algo para su jefe.

Para su _jefe_ , el dueño de esa ciudad, la persona que había traído a uno de los chefs más talentosos de Europa a trabajar para él.

La osadía de Billy le había parecido imprudente, pero también lo había dejado intrigado.

Unos minutos después, un aroma familiar llegó hasta el balcón, proveniente de la cocina. Geese dirigió la mirada hacia el paisaje de la ciudad, pensativo. No podía decirlo con seguridad, pero había algo casero y doméstico en ese aroma que estaba trayéndole vagos recuerdos de su niñez.

Negó para sí, deshaciéndose de esa sensación, y se levantó para ir a ver qué estaba haciendo Billy.

La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, pero aun así el cálido olor a comida llenaba el departamento. Geese empujó la puerta sin hacer ruido, y sin hacer evidente su presencia.

Billy estaba de espaldas a él, friendo pequeños trozos de carne en una sartén. Se había sacado su chaqueta, y vestía solo su vieja camiseta. Había algunas manchas de harina en sus brazos y en ese momento el joven estaba intentando evitar que el aceite le salpicara.

Concentrado en lo que hacía, Billy no notó que Geese lo observaba.

El empresario pasó la mirada por la usualmente impecable cocina. Las mesas estaban desordenadas, las especias fuera de lugar. Sobre la tabla de cortar había algunos vegetales a medio picar y más manchas de harina. Algunas cáscaras descartadas con prisa habían caído al suelo en vez de al cubo de basura.

Aquella imagen contrastaba con las organizadas cocinas de los restaurants que Geese frecuentaba, y con la fría precisión con que los chefs disponían sus utensilios e ingredientes.

Geese observó al joven rubio por algunos minutos. La actitud de Billy era la misma que la del día anterior. Aunque el rascacielos era un lugar de _trabajo_ , en ese momento el joven estaba relajado, y disfrutaba de estar ahí, sin pensar en deberes o salarios o si le pagarían por su tiempo. Billy no estaba comportándose como un empleado, sino simplemente como una persona, y, aunque era la primera vez que Geese lo veía cocinar, no le fue difícil concluir que así era como se mostraba Billy cuando preparaba algo de comer para su hermana, o para sus amistades.

Pese al desorden general, Geese concluyó que Billy sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y que aquella tarea le entretenía. Sin decir nada, el empresario cerró la puerta y, después de dudar un momento, se dirigió al despacho privado que tenía en el departamento.

En comparación con la oficina del piso inferior, ese ambiente era pequeño y un poco más acogedor. Los estantes de oscura madera que cubrían las paredes estaban llenos de libros, en su mayoría empastados, y le daban al lugar un aire antiguo y cálido.

Geese se dirigió al pesado escritorio de caoba y buscó un número en su agenda. Dudó un momento, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero al final marcó el número en el teléfono y esperó.

 

* * *

 

Algunas horas después, cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Billy se arrepintió un poco por haberse ofrecido a cocinar. Una parte racional de su mente le repetía que comida era comida, sin importar si la preparaba una persona común o un chef que había recibido premios, pero, aun así, el nerviosismo que sentía era irreprimible. Había preparado un estofado casero que Lilly y él solían comer cuando eran niños. Había tenido que improvisar parte de la receta para adaptarla a los ingredientes que había encontrado en la nevera, pero el resultado había sido bastante fiel.

Sin embargo, servida en la fina vajilla de Geese, aquella vianda daba la sensación de ser comida de pobres.

Incómodo, Billy llenó el silencio explicando que él había aprendido a preparar ese plato cuando ayudaba a su madre en la cocina. No era idéntico al original, porque había un par de ingredientes que Billy no recordaba, pero era la comida preferida de su hermana, y también la suya.

Geese había escuchado sin responder. Al probar el primer bocado, el empresario había cerrado los ojos un breve momento, y la incertidumbre se había apoderado de Billy. ¿Qué iba a hacer si a su jefe le desagradaba esa sazón? ¿Por qué diablos se había ofrecido a cocinar?

—No está mal —comentó Geese.

Billy se quedó de una pieza, y pasó el resto de la comida en una agradable bruma, y probablemente habló más de la cuenta, comentando sobre otros platos que había probado cuando era pequeño en Inglaterra y que en Estados Unidos no sabían preparar.

Geese lo dejó hablar, pero no hizo demasiados comentarios. Al terminar, Billy no estaba seguro de si a su jefe le había complacido la comida o si tan sólo “no había estado mal”, pero se conformó con ver que los platos de ambos habían quedado vacíos.

 

* * *

 

—¿Geese-sama?

Billy estaba a solas en el departamento.

Había estado lavando los platos y limpiando los muebles y el suelo de la cocina hasta regresarlos a su impecable estado original, y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Buscó a Geese en el comedor y en las habitaciones, y también en el despacho y la terraza del balcón. Al no hallarlo, sintió una punzada de preocupación. Su trabajo lo había condicionado a poner la seguridad de Geese-sama por encima de todo, y se le hacía difícil no reaccionar de forma un poco paranoica a su ausencia.

“¿Qué tipo de guardaespaldas pierde de vista a su jefe…?” pensó, irritado consigo mismo.

Se dirigió al ascensor con pasos apresurados y bajó al despacho en el piso inferior, para ver si Geese se encontraba ahí. Sabía que su jefe era muy capaz de ponerse a trabajar para que aquel no fuera un día completamente “desperdiciado”.

Billy cruzó los vestíbulos vacíos y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Geese. Respiró aliviado al encontrar a su jefe ahí.

Geese estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, viéndose un poco extraño vestido con su formal _hakama_ en medio de la decoración occidental. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la superficie, sus dedos entrelazados, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si ponderara un asunto de suma importancia.

—¿Geese-sama? —llamó Billy, acercándose. Geese entrecerró los ojos con algo de fastidio al verlo ahí, y Billy se detuvo ante él, extrañado por ese recibimiento—. ¿Sucede algo?

La respuesta de Geese fue una larga mirada silenciosa, hasta que, finalmente, el empresario se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla e hizo un gesto hacia el escritorio.

—Llegó algo para ti —indicó con voz neutra, señalando un pequeño estuche blanco delante de él.

Billy reconoció el logo impreso en la parte superior de la caja. Pertenecía a una de las empresas Howard, una exclusiva joyería que Geese utilizaba para lavar dinero.

Confuso, Billy ladeó el rostro. Probablemente se trataba de algo relacionado con trabajo, pero no entendía por qué Geese se lo estaba asignando a él. Usualmente esa joyería involucraba asuntos administrativos y mucho papeleo, y no era necesario amenazar o golpear a nadie.

Aún sin comprender del todo qué pretendía su jefe, Billy tomó la caja y la abrió.

Dentro había un par de pendientes plateados, que brillaban con el lustre característico de las joyas finas. El estuche tenía un revestimiento interior de seda, y ostentaba el logo de la joyería bordado en hilo dorado. Los pendientes descansaban sobre una base de terciopelo blanco, y eran idénticos a los que Billy llevaba.  

Pero, a diferencia de los accesorios baratos que Billy había comprado en el Barrio Chino, los pendientes de la caja debían costar algunos cientos de dólares, si no miles.

Billy miró a su jefe. Geese le devolvió la mirada con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró el joven, cerrando el estuche y manteniéndolo en sus manos, sin atreverse a formular la pregunta que estaba en su mente.

Geese había dicho “llegó algo para ti”.

¿Eso significaba que era… un regalo?

Los pensamientos de Billy se bloquearon. Se sentía feliz de que Geese hubiese tenido esa consideración con él, a pesar de que lo consideraba “sólo un empleado”, pero, al mismo tiempo, una voz orgullosa en su interior exigía que no aceptara ese costoso obsequio. Tenía que dejarle en claro a Geese que él no necesitaba de ese tipo de cosas. Su jefe le había dado suficiente al permitirle pasar la noche en el penthouse y luego compartir gran parte del día con él. No era necesario que gastara dinero en él.

—Geese-sama —probó decir de nuevo, con un poco más de firmeza—. Se lo agradezco…, pero…

—Si no te gustan tíralos —interrumpió Geese con tono seco, señalando el cubo de basura junto a su escritorio con un ademán fastidiado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo Billy de inmediato, sujetando la caja firmemente.

Geese empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó, dándole la espalda con aire disgustado.

Turbado, Billy comprendió que por intentar hacer lo que era “correcto” había hecho enfadar a su jefe. Geese-sama se había tomado la molestia de conseguir un regalo, y él lo estaba rechazando.

Sintiéndose apesadumbrado, Billy abrió el estuche y miró los pendientes. Geese había tenido el cuidado de elegir unos que se parecieran a los que Billy llevaba. Hasta ese momento, el joven había creído que su jefe no prestaba atención a ese tipo de detalles.

—Lo siento —dijo Billy finalmente, dirigiéndose al reflejo de Geese en el vidrio—. Me tomó por sorpresa y hablé sin pensar.

Hubo un momento en que, para mortificación del joven, Geese no respondió, pero al cabo de unos segundos el empresario se volvió hacia él.

Billy lo miró a los ojos, y, para demostrar que el regalo le había gustado y que no pensaba tirarlo, dejó la caja sobre el escritorio y se sacó sus viejos pendientes baratos.

Geese se acercó mientras Billy intentaba ponerse uno de los nuevos pendientes y descubría que la proximidad de su jefe hacía que sus dedos se volvieran torpes. Manipular el diminuto pasador se tornó en una tarea extremadamente complicada.

Una sombra de impaciencia pasó por el rostro de Geese y, un segundo después, Billy sintió sus dedos tibios rozándole el oído, indicándole que le dejara hacerlo a él. Hubo gentileza en aquel gesto, a pesar del semblante impaciente del empresario, y Billy contuvo la respiración debido a la cercanía, y las cosquillas que producían los dedos de Geese contra su piel.

—Yo no le compré nada —murmuró el joven con pesar cuando los pendientes estuvieron en su lugar.

—No es mi cumpleaños —respondió Geese con el rostro serio, apartándose un poco para poder apreciar al joven.

Billy rio con suavidad.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente.

Geese asintió como respuesta, y Billy se llevó una mano al oído y se observó en el reflejo de la ventana. Nadie iba a notar aquel cambio. En adelante, sólo ellos dos sabrían que ése había sido un regalo. Sería como un secreto entre ambos.

Billy sonrió, sintiendo que no quería sacarse esos pendientes nunca más.

Geese aún lo estaba observando, parecía complacido, pero su aire era grave.

—No olvides lo que dije anoche.

—No lo he olvidado, Geese-sama —respondió Billy.

—Bien. —Geese se dirigió a la puerta y Billy lo siguió, pero el empresario hizo un ademán para detenerlo—. No será necesario que me acompañes. Vuelve a casa —ordenó.

Con algo de pesar, el joven comprendió que aquel agradable día había llegado a su fin. Sin protestar, Billy hizo una leve inclinación y oyó que Geese salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Las órdenes de Billy eran no esperar que un trato como ese volviera a repetirse, pero el joven se sentía en paz. 

Mientras Geese no lo apartara de su lado, él no necesitaba más. 

 

* * *

MiauNeko  
25 de diciembre de 2018

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Billy! 


	4. Altas ambiciones

“¿Qué se le puede regalar a alguien que ya tiene todo lo que quiere?”, se preguntó Billy por enésima vez esa semana.

El joven rubio se encontraba en la sección de souvenirs de un minimarket japonés, de pie delante de anaqueles llenos de gatos de cerámica, tazas de té y palillos para comer. Era consciente de que un artículo comprado en un pequeño local de barrio resultaba completamente inadecuado como regalo de cumpleaños para un millonario, pero aquello era una emergencia, porque se había quedado sin ideas y sin tiempo.

No era como si no se hubiese esforzado en buscar qué regalarle a Geese-sama. Había pasado días visitando tiendas exclusivas a la salida del trabajo, procurando ignorar la incomodidad que le producía saber que aquellas boutiques no estaban pensadas para personas como él, o de su nivel económico.

Como Billy había estado vestido con su traje negro de guardaespaldas, los dependientes lo habían tomado por un oficinista y se habían mostrado amables y serviciales. Ninguno había notado el espanto del joven al ver los precios exorbitantes de los productos.

Billy tenía una idea general de los gustos de Geese. Conocía sus preferencias en lo relacionado con atuendos, accesorios, licores y comida, y, por eso, había comenzado mirando tiendas de ropa, sólo para acabar concluyendo que no podía regalarle una prenda de producción masiva a alguien que utilizaba trajes de diseñador. Había optado por buscar accesorios, como gemelos para camisas, o un alfiler para las corbatas, pero esto también le había parecido inadecuado. Eran sólo objetos para salir del paso, sin ningún significado, y Geese tenía de esos por montones.

Al visitar una licorería, Billy pronto había comprobado que la dotación de alcohol que Geese mantenía en la oficina tenía un valor conjunto de algunas decenas de miles de dólares, sin mencionar la cava de vinos que había en uno de los pisos del rascacielos, o la segunda colección de licores que el empresario tenía en su penthouse.

Los precios prohibitivos de los productos no habían sido el único obstáculo. Cuando Billy se había convencido a sí mismo de que podía gastar dinero porque era por un buen motivo, las dudas habían comenzado. ¿Qué haría si a Geese no le gustaba el regalo? ¿O si se ofendía porque Billy sólo había tenido dinero para comprar algún producto de una gama intermedia?

O, peor aun, Geese podía burlarse de él y su fallido intento de regalo pretencioso. Billy casi podía oír la voz reprobadora de su jefe, las palabras hirientes poniéndolo en su lugar, recordándole la distancia que los separaba.

Tal vez en verdad no había nada que una persona como Billy pudiera regalarle a alguien como Geese.

Billy suspiró agobiado y se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciendo un esfuerzo por interrumpir esos pensamientos desagradables. Si su regalo acababa en la basura, ¿qué importaba? La intención era lo primordial, y él no quería llegar por la mañana a la oficina con las manos vacías.

Inconscientemente, Billy se llevó una mano al oído y rozó los pendientes que Geese le había obsequiado. No pudo contener una sonrisa al recordar la tarde en que se los entregó.

Debido a su sorpresa y nerviosismo, Billy no había notado hasta mucho después que Geese tampoco había estado del todo seguro sobre la elección del regalo. De lo contrario, ¿por qué el empresario había dicho “si no te gustan, tíralos”?

Billy rió para sí con amargura. Quizá para Geese-sama era normal que los regalos terminaran en la basura. Ese hombre tenía algunas actitudes difíciles de entender.

—¿Por qué es tan complicado, Geese-sama? —se quejó Billy entre dientes, volviendo a suspirar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó una amable voz cascada a su lado.

Una de las dependientas se le había acercado después de verlo indeciso por largos minutos. Era una mujer mayor, de baja estatura y corto cabello blanco, vestida con un kimono de un pálido color rosa. Su mirada era cálida y su rostro surcado de arrugas tenía una expresión apacible y bondadosa.

—Sólo estaba mirando… —murmuró Billy, señalando los productos exhibidos en el estante con aire derrotado.

—¿Buscas un obsequio para tu novia? —preguntó la mujer sin tardanza, y sonrió como una madre comprensiva cuando Billy sacudió firmemente con la cabeza y tartamudeó una negativa—. Ven, aquí tenemos algunas otras cosas que podrían interesarte.

Billy siguió a la mujer a la parte delantera de la tienda. Él había preferido evitar esa área y también a las dependientas que se encontraban reunidas ahí. Era un poco vergonzoso pasarse horas preguntando sobre productos y acabar yéndose sin comprar nada. Billy había recibido varias miradas desaprobadoras de dependientes a los cuales había hecho perder el tiempo.

Sin embargo, en esa tienda japonesa, las miradas no eran acusadoras, sino curiosas, y algo divertidas. Billy supuso que había pasado demasiado rato indeciso en medio de un pasillo, y para colmo hablando solo.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio una mesa con pequeños bonsai en exhibición, decorados de forma definitivamente oriental.

Se acercó, curioso, y la mujer en kimono lo siguió, atenta por si quería hacer alguna pregunta.

Había una gran variedad de árboles en miniatura. Billy reconoció los comunes juníperos de agujas tupidas, sembrados en delicados maceteros alargados, y algunas otras especies que había visto a menudo, pero cuyo nombre desconocía. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fueron unos diminutos tiestos cuadrados que contenían algunas ramas de bambú, ordenadas cuidadosamente por altura, y atadas unas a otras con una cinta roja, de la cual colgaba una moneda dorada con algunas inscripciones.

—Son bonsai para la buena suerte —indicó la mujer en voz baja al notar el interés de Billy.

Billy asintió, medio distraído. ¿Podía ser ése un buen regalo? Era algo simple, probablemente nada costoso, pero tenía decoraciones japonesas y, además, a Geese parecía gustarle esa planta de una forma particular. El jardín de bambú que mantenía en lo alto del rascacielos era prueba de ello.

—El número de tallos es importante —señaló la mujer, tomando uno de los tiestos y poniéndolo frente a Billy—. Dos tallos significan “amor”.

Billy sacudió la cabeza.

—Es para alguien del trabajo —explicó abruptamente, y la mujer rió y lo miró como si preguntara: “¿y?”

—Cinco tallos traerán dinero, y seis traerán buena suerte —continuó la mujer, mostrando los bonsai correspondientes.

Billy dudó. Geese ciertamente tenía suficiente dinero, y probablemente opinaría que la “buena suerte” era una tontería a la que recurrían las personas incapaces de cumplir sus aspiraciones por sí mismas.

—Siete bambúes traerán buena salud. En realidad, cualquier número es bueno, con excepción del cuatro. El cuatro está asociado con la…

—Muerte —terminó Billy en un murmullo.

—¿Oh? ¿Habías escuchado eso antes?

—A mi jefe le gusta hablar de esas cosas.

—¿El regalo es para él?

Billy asintió de mala gana.

—¿Es la persona a la que llamaste “sama” hace unos minutos?

Por reflejo, Billy se puso alerta. ¿La anciana lo había oído pronunciar el nombre de Geese?

—Oh, lamento la intromisión —se apresuró a decir la mujer al notar su reacción—. Sólo me preguntaba si tu jefe era japonés. No fue mi intención indagar.

La anciana parecía sinceramente apesadumbrada.

Billy sintió que quería irse de ahí. Consideró abandonar la tienda sin comprar nada, pero, al mirar la calle, vio que ya había anochecido. Los locales del otro lado de la avenida estaban comenzando a cerrar sus puertas. Había perdido demasiado tiempo, no iba a tener otra oportunidad para comprar un regalo.

—No es japonés. Es… complicado —murmuró el rubio, hablando más para sí que para la mujer—. Llevaré ese —indicó, señalando el tiesto con siete tallos de bambú, antes de poder arrepentirse.

 

* * *

 

“Era mucho esperar que Geese-sama celebrara su cumpleaños como una persona normal…”, pensó Billy la mañana siguiente, al entrar en el despacho de su jefe y encontrar a Ripper, no Geese, desenvolviendo regalos.

El empresario todavía no estaba en la oficina. Billy había llegado un poco más temprano que de costumbre, con la esperanza de estar a solas con Geese cuando le presentara el regalo. Esa mañana, Billy había necesitado varios minutos para reunir el valor de llevar el pequeño bonsai de bambú con él al rascacielos, y había tenido que luchar contra la tentación de dejarlo escondido en su casillero y nunca entregarlo. Sabía que no estaba siendo dramático al pensar que una planta de veinticinco dólares no era un obsequio apropiado para un millonario. Aquella era una simple verdad.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Billy, acercándose a Ripper, quien estaba de pie junto a la larga mesa de reuniones del despacho. Aquella mesa de madera oscura, que casi nunca era utilizada porque Geese no celebraba reuniones dentro de ese ambiente privado, se encontraba cubierta de regalos de varios tamaños. Ripper había retirado los envoltorios y ordenaba las cajas con esmero, emparejándolas con las tarjetas de los remitentes y luego tomando notas en una libreta.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —respondió Ripper sin detener lo que hacía, lanzándole una mirada a la pequeña caja de madera clara que Billy llevaba en las manos—. Si es para Geese-sama, sácalo de la caja y déjalo sobre la mesa. Asegúrate de que tenga el nombre de quien lo envía en un lugar visible.

Billy observó los regalos. Reconoció las marcas de las costosas tiendas que había visitado durante la semana. Había botellas de vino y brandy, bolígrafos bañados en oro, un pergamino pintado a mano, pinceles de ébano, cerámicas de aspecto oriental, latas de té y café importado, un par de colonias…

—De prisa, Geese-sama debe estar por llegar —señaló Ripper sonando impaciente—. ¿Está todo preparado para esta noche?

—Las coordinaciones para el transporte y la seguridad durante la obra de teatro están listas —respondió Billy, sacando el pequeño bonsai de su caja y dejándolo sobre la mesa, medio oculto detrás de una colonia Chanel y un whisky de cincuenta años. Nuevamente, comenzaba a sentirse ridículo por haber pensado que eso sería un buen regalo y, desoyendo la indicación de Ripper, escondió la tarjeta donde había escrito con mucho esfuerzo: “お誕生日おめでとうございますギース様” (“Feliz cumpleaños, Geese-sama”). Si su jefe preguntaba por la planta, Billy pensaba decir que tal vez algún asistente la había dejado en la oficina a modo de decoración.

—Ópera.

—¿Eh? —Distraído, a Billy le tomó un momento entender de qué hablaba Ripper.

—Ópera, no teatro. Y no me refería a eso. Es sobre la invitada de Geese-sama.

—Sí. Pasaremos por ella y luego la vigilaré, como a cualquiera que se acerque a nuestro jefe.

Ripper alzó la vista de las notas que estaba tomando.

—Es la primera vez que acompañarás a Geese-sama a una de sus citas, ¿verdad? —preguntó con tono profesional—. No debes separarte de Geese-sama a menos que él te lo ordene, pero, si ocurre _algo_ contigo presente, actúa como si no estuvieras ahí.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Estoy seguro de que puedes responder eso tú mismo.

Billy hizo un leve gesto de desagrado, sintiendo una mezcla de anticipación y aprensión. Llevaba tiempo queriendo saber cómo era Geese cuando salía a una de esas citas. Su jefe podía comportarse como un caballero cuando se lo proponía, pero Billy no conseguía imaginar a Geese siendo un galante anfitrión capaz de sostener conversaciones triviales durante toda una velada. ¿Si la mujer en cuestión hacía un comentario banal, Geese asentiría y sonreía por compromiso? ¿Su aire severo y autoritario se tornaría en uno atento y complaciente? A Billy eso le parecía imposible, pero, a juzgar por el número de invitaciones que Geese recibía cada semana, tal vez el empresario no necesitaba cambiar su comportamiento para que las mujeres lo encontraran fascinante.

La joven con la que Geese saldría esa noche se llamaba Marie Heinlein. Billy había oído su nombre algunas veces antes, y sabía que tenía relación con una empresa en la cual Geese estaba interesado. Era difícil saber si ese interés también incluía a la joven y Billy casi podía concluir que no, porque a Marie le había tomado varios intentos infructuosos antes de finalmente convencer a Geese para encontrarse, y había tenido que usar una artimaña para lograrlo: la joven había conseguido entradas a un palco exclusivo en la ópera, y se las había ofrecido a Geese como regalo de cumpleaños.

Billy sabía que era habitual que Geese saliera ocasionalmente con alguna chica, y el que tuviera una cita no le sorprendía, pero sí se había extrañado un poco cuando Geese ordenó que él se encargara de la seguridad. Sus compañeros habían intercambiado miradas dubitativas, y con algo de razón. Billy aún tenía muy poca experiencia para encargarse de una tarea de tal escala.

Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de Billy, una responsabilidad tan grande era otra muestra de que Geese confiaba en él y en sus capacidades.

Había acatado la orden diligentemente y terminado los preparativos con bastante anticipación. Ya había designado al personal que los escoltaría, y también había hecho un recorrido de reconocimiento en las instalaciones. Sabía dónde apostaría a los guardias, y había memorizado las salidas de emergencia. También había definido la ruta que seguirían para ir al teatro y volver a la Geese Tower, pero pensaba mantener el recorrido en secreto hasta que llegara el momento de partir, porque no quería que una escena como el tiroteo de años atrás se repitiera.

Marie Heinlein le había sugerido a Geese que debían ir a cenar a algún restaurant exclusivo después de la obra musical, pero, prudentemente, Billy había indicado que eso era un poco riesgoso. Cuando Geese llegara a la ópera, no iba a pasar desapercibido. Dentro del teatro estaría seguro, pero sería difícil controlar lo que sucedería cuando la obra terminara. Billy no quería a su jefe exponiéndose y trasladándose de un lugar a otro de la ciudad después de que sus enemigos hubiesen tenido un par de horas para preparar algún posible enfrentamiento o emboscada.

Por fortuna, Geese había escuchado sus advertencias sin objetar, y había aceptado realizar la cena en el restaurant del rascacielos. Marie tampoco había protestado demasiado, porque Geese le había sugerido que después de la comida podrían ir a terminar la velada en su departamento.

Billy suponía que la joven estaba contenta con ese arreglo. No muchas personas recibían ese tipo de invitación, después de todo. Sin embargo, lo que la joven no sabía era que el mencionado departamento no era el penthouse de Geese, sino una residencia amoblada que estaba sin usar, ubicada en uno de los pisos inferiores del rascacielos.

Al pensar en ello, Billy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Sólo unos pocos elegidos podían entrar en la suite privada de Geese, al parecer.

Pero entonces, ¿eso quería decir que la cita de esa noche no tenía un significado especial? ¿Geese le había ordenado que estuviera presente porque Marie Heinlein no era de confiar?

“O tal vez Geese-sama tampoco sabe tener citas como las personas normales”, pensó Billy para sí, reprimiendo otra sonrisa y pasando la mirada por la mesa de regalos.

—¿Podrías encargarte de preparar el café? —pidió Ripper, su atención puesta en la libreta otra vez.

Billy asintió y, al pasar junto al secretario, echó un vistazo a lo que éste escribía con tanta concentración. Se trataba de una lista de regalos recibidos, junto con el nombre de las personas que los habían enviado. Había una tercera columna, aún vacía, para indicar el valor de cada artículo.

—¿Haces esto siempre? —preguntó Billy, curioso, y Ripper asintió sin mirarlo.

—Es para poder corresponder con un regalo del mismo valor —explicó el secretario.

—Suena un poco frío —comentó Billy.

—Es práctico —indicó Geese desde la puerta.

Tanto Billy como Ripper se apresuraron a adoptar una postura respetuosa mientras Geese entraba y se dirigía al escritorio sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a los obsequios.

—Buenos días, Geese-sama. Feliz aniversario —saludó Ripper con un leve asentimiento, sonando un poco tieso, a pesar de que el saludo era una simple formalidad.

— _Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_ (feliz cumpleaños), Geese-sama —saludó Billy también, haciendo una correcta inclinación, esperando con todas sus fuerzas no haberse equivocado al decir la frase.

Al alzar la mirada, Geese lo observaba algo perplejo.

—Debes practicar más tu pronunciación —comentó el empresario cuando reaccionó, un asomo de sonrisa flotando en sus labios.

— _Hai._

Billy contempló a Geese-sama un segundo y concluyó complacido que había conseguido sorprenderlo una vez más. La idea de saludarlo en japonés le había parecido un poco tonta al inicio, pero luego se había dicho: ¿por qué no? Después de todo, Geese tenía una fijación extraña con Japón y hablaba el idioma con fluidez. Usar un saludo japonés sería un detalle fuera de lo común. O eso había esperado.

Billy había estado ensayando esa frase y algunas otras cuando estaba a solas, y, aunque se había sentido ridículo intentando hacer sonidos a los cuales no estaba acostumbrado, no se había dado por vencido.

Ver la sombra de sonrisa de Geese había hecho que el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

El joven intentó mantener el rostro inexpresivo, pero se le hizo difícil bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Geese. No quería que su jefe se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se burlara de él porque un logro tan simple como conseguir una sonrisa lo hacía sentirse feliz.

Billy se dedicó a preparar café, y, cuando llevó una taza al escritorio, Geese ya había pasado a ocuparse de otros asuntos y no le prestaba atención.

Billy permaneció junto a su jefe mientras Ripper leía en voz alta la lista de regalos que había preparado. El tono del secretario era el mismo que utilizaba para presentar informes, y Geese escuchaba sin mostrarse demasiado interesado.

El empresario indicó que los licores recibidos pasarían a formar parte de las reservas que mantenía en la oficina. Por discreta sugerencia de Billy, el té también fue a parar a la pequeña alacena donde guardaban el café. El resto de regalos fueron divididos por categorías y puestos en cajas. Algunos serían llevados al penthouse, porque eran artículos útiles que no estaban de más. Otros serían reutilizados como obsequios. Unos pocos irían a la basura.

Billy apartó el rostro, guardando silencio y ocultando una sonrisa ante las extravagancias de su jefe.

Sin embargo, unos segundos después las ganas de sonreír desaparecieron. Ripper había terminado de guardar todo en las cajas, y sólo un pequeño bonsai de bambú permanecía en la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Geese frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah —Ripper se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la insignificante planta—. Esto es, eh… Algo que trajo Billy.

Ripper miró al rubio, esperando una explicación.

Billy murmuró algo entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ripper sin entender una palabra.

Geese notó la incomodidad de su guardaespaldas y giró su silla, viéndose intrigado. Después de un momento, el empresario se levantó y fue a examinar que era aquello que hacía que Billy se pusiera tan nervioso.

Billy lo siguió cabizbajo.

—Pensé que tal vez… —murmuró el rubio, pero dejó la frase incompleta.

Ripper se hizo a un lado y Geese observó el pequeño tiesto.

Esa mañana, Billy había acomodado los delicados tallos, y les había echado un poco de agua. El bambú se había tornado de un color verde brillante que contrastaba con la oscura superficie de la mesa de madera.

Geese giró el diminuto macetero con un dedo desdeñoso.

—¿Sabes lo que esta planta simboliza? —preguntó, sin apartar su mirada.

—En el caso del bambú, el número siete es augurio de buena salud —respondió Billy, recordando lo que le había dicho la dependienta de la tienda.

—Una falsa creencia inventada con fines comerciales —gruñó Geese con desprecio.

Billy temió haberlo ofendido, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Geese continuó hablando, y por largos minutos Billy escuchó sobrecogido. Su jefe tenía una facilidad impresionante para hacer que un tema pareciera increíblemente fascinante, y el bambú no fue la excepción. Geese no se limitó a hablar de simbolismos. También explicó las bondades de aquella planta, los múltiples usos que se le daba, su resistencia increíble y la forma en que estaba integrada en la cultura asiática. A eso siguieron algunos ejemplos de frases en japonés que hacían referencia al bambú y que dejaron a Billy completamente confundido, pero el joven escuchó con atención y asintió en los momentos adecuados, y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, porque había cierto entusiasmo en la voz de Geese-sama y eso sólo podía significar que estaba de buen humor, y que el regalo no le había desagradado.

Al final de la explicación, Billy entendía a la perfección por qué Geese tenía un jardín de bambú en lo alto del edificio.

Sin embargo, Ripper no parecía haber entendido la explicación, y, en el silencio que siguió, el secretario se movió algo incómodo y preguntó:

—¿Entonces… qué debo hacer?

A pesar de los lentes oscuros que Ripper llevaba, Billy vio claramente que el secretario dirigía una mirada a la caja de regalos que acabarían en la basura.

Geese reflexionó un momento. Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los de Billy.

—Los obsequios que requieren cuidado son un inconveniente, tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez —indicó Geese, y Billy asintió, contrariado—. Busca un lugar adecuado y encárgate tú de esa planta.

Billy parpadeó.

—Sí, Geese-sama —respondió cuando consiguió salir de su sorpresa.

 

* * *

 

Billy encontró un lugar para el bonsai sobre una de las mesas cuadradas que estaban junto a los sillones, donde los pequeños y discretos tallos verdes no desentonaran con el resto de la decoración. El joven aún no terminaba de creer que su regalo había sido aceptado, mientras tantos otros habían sido descartados. Era perfectamente consciente de que no se podía comparar a aquel simple bambú con las flores frescas que adornaban los altos jarrones dispersos por la oficina, pero, al igual que el resto del decorado, el bambú tenía algo que había agradado a Geese.

Billy sintió que podía respirar aliviado. Su regalo había superado la prueba.

Ripper se retiró y Billy y Geese se encontraron a solas. Por un largo rato, sólo se oyó el sonido del bolígrafo de Geese al raspar el papel sobre el que escribía.

Algunos minutos después, Billy fue de una ventana a otra, observando la ciudad. La mañana avanzaba como si ése fuera un día cualquiera. El joven había intentado mantenerse ocupado con los quehaceres triviales de la oficina, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su propio cumpleaños, y la simplicidad con que la presencia de Geese lo había hecho sentir feliz. Quería corresponder aquellas atenciones.

—¿Por qué estás tan inquieto? Me distraes —comentó Geese de pronto, sin alzar la mirada ni dejar de escribir.

Billy se acercó al escritorio. Quería que su jefe saliera de la rutina usual y pasara un día agradable y, para lograr eso, debía comenzar por evitar que Geese permaneciera en el despacho trabajando.

—Un día de descanso le vendría bien —comentó Billy, manteniendo un tono respetuoso, pero su voz sonando un poco más ligera ya que nadie los oía—. Debería estar celebrando, no trabajando.

—Estoy celebrando —respondió Geese con tono serio.

Billy ladeó el rostro, desprevenido. ¿Eso había sido una broma?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Geese dejó el bolígrafo y empujó su silla un poco hacia atrás, reclinándose contra el respaldo con una leve exhalación que bien podía ser de fastidio. Volviéndose hacia Billy, inquirió:

—¿Qué sugieres?

La pregunta, tan inesperada y directa, hizo que la mente del joven se quedara en blanco.

Geese rio levemente ante su silencio.

—Entrena conmigo —indicó el empresario con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Billy titubeó. No había esperado eso, pero, si Geese tenía ganas de entrenar, entonces debía complacerlo.

—Por supuesto —asintió, contento de que su jefe al menos hubiese aceptado dejar de trabajar.

 

* * *

 

Bo en mano, Billy se dio prisa por llegar a la terraza en el piso superior del rascacielos.

Se había tomado unos minutos para ir al vestidor del personal de seguridad a cambiarse de ropa. Esa mañana había elegido su mejor traje, pensando en que debía mostrar una imagen apropiada cuando acompañara a Geese a su cita en la ópera, y el conjunto formal que llevaba no era adecuado para un entrenamiento.

Al revisar su casillero, encontró un par de denims y su chaqueta azul, pero ninguna camiseta. Irritado, recordó que había llevado su ropa de vuelta a casa para lavarla. Había cometido el error de no dejar ninguna prenda de emergencia para una improvisada sesión de sparring con Geese.

Resignado, y sabiendo que no podía arriesgarse a estropear su traje de esa noche, Billy simplemente se puso los pantalones y la chaqueta, y luego corrió al ascensor, sin querer hacer esperar a su jefe.

El aire frío en la azotea contra su pecho descubierto lo hizo estremecerse. Era casi finales de enero, y el clima de la península seguía siendo fresco, a pesar de los días de sol.

Billy caminó por el entarimado, recorriendo con la mirada la recargada decoración oriental. Nunca iba a cansarse de ese lugar. Cada vez que miraba las estatuas doradas y los altares, descubría un detalle que había pasado por alto.

El joven sonrió para sí al ver los altos tallos del jardín de bambú meciéndose suavemente con la brisa.

Al llegar a la plataforma principal de la terraza y subir los escalones de madera, Billy se dio cuenta de que había llegado antes que Geese-sama. Se sintió extraño al estar ahí a solas, en ese lugar que era para el uso exclusivo de su jefe.

No había dónde sentarse a esperar, y Billy prefirió no arriesgarse a tomar asiento en los peldaños. Consideró arrodillarse en el suelo, como había visto a Geese hacer muchas veces, pero luego descartó la idea, porque no quería estar con las piernas entumecidas cuando llegara el momento de pelear.

En silencio, el joven caminó por la plataforma y se acercó a la baranda desde la que Geese solía contemplar la ciudad. La vista desde ahí seguía cortándole el aliento.

Estremeciéndose debido a las fuertes corrientes de viento que subían por el lado del edificio, Billy se mantuvo a prudente distancia del borde y disfrutó del paisaje.

South Town ya no se sentía como un lugar ajeno y amenazante. Vista desde la altura, con sus edificios plateados, el eterno movimiento en sus avenidas, y el océano resplandeciendo en el horizonte, la ciudad le parecía hermosa.

—Es una vista magnífica, ¿no es así? —dijo Geese a su lado.

Billy dio un respingo, pero se recuperó rápidamente, porque estaba medio acostumbrado a que su jefe apareciera de pronto en un lugar que un segundo atrás había estado vacío. Geese hacía eso con frecuencia, y, aunque Billy estaba decidido a no dejarse sorprender la siguiente vez, aún no entendía cómo Geese conseguía ocultar su presencia o el sonido de sus pasos de esa manera.

—Lo es —respondió Billy en voz baja, mirando de soslayo a su jefe, que se había cambiado de traje también y llevaba una familiar hakama roja.

Geese observó a Billy a su vez y su mirada pasó por el torso descubierto del rubio. Si el atuendo de Billy le pareció extraño, su rostro no lo demostró.

Billy intentó explicar la razón por la que estaba paseando por el rascacielos sin camiseta, pero Geese había apartado la mirada y observaba la ciudad, tal como Billy había estado haciendo segundos atrás.

Guardando silencio, Billy se preguntó qué se sentiría al ser el dueño de una ciudad entera.

Y luego sufrió otro sobresalto al sentir la mano de Geese posándose en su espalda baja y dándole un leve empujón para que se acercara más al borde.

Billy sintió un escalofrío, pero no por el vértigo del vacío ni por el fuerte viento que corría. Los dedos de Geese tocaban su piel descubierta por debajo de su chaqueta, y no se apartaban de ahí, y eran firmes y cálidos y lo mantenían donde estaba, a su lado.

Geese estaba hablando y señalando un edificio con su mano libre, pero Billy no lo oía. No percibía el lejano ruido de la ciudad, ni la frialdad de la brisa. Sólo podía notar aquel contacto, la tibieza que lo invadía, y su corazón comenzando a acelerarse.

No había olvidado que Geese le había ordenado que no debía acostumbrarse a recibir caricias, y había procurado no pensar en ello durante esos días, pero ese súbito roce lo hacía darse cuenta de cuánto había anhelado volver a sentir un contacto así. No podía explicarlo, pero tampoco tenía sentido negarlo. Le gustaba. No quería que terminara.

Geese había dejado de hablar y lo observaba fijamente.

—Billy, ¿oíste lo que dije?

—No, lo siento, Geese-sama, ¿podría repetir…? —murmuró Billy, aún sin poder centrarse del todo, porque Geese parecía divertido por la situación, a pesar de que no estaba sonriendo.

La expresión del empresario se tornó un poco burlona.

—Aprende a prestar más atención —indicó, apartándose, y Billy asintió, y su espalda se sintió fría ahí donde Geese lo había estado tocando.

 

* * *

 

Billy se encontró tendido de espaldas en el suelo, con el despejado cielo azul sobre él.

—Estoy esperando que pelees en serio.

—No quisiera lastimarlo y arruinar sus planes de esta noche, Geese-sama. —El tono de Billy fue levemente sarcástico, y su voz sonó áspera debido a su respiración agitada.

Le pareció oír una risa contenida como respuesta a su atrevimiento.

—Preocúpate por ti.

Billy rio también y se quedó donde estaba, concentrándose en recuperar el aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban peleando? ¿Un par de horas? El tiempo había volado, porque aquel entrenamiento había sido placentero. Geese estaba decididamente de buen humor, y había hecho varias pausas para indicarle a Billy algunos puntos que debía mejorar. Al poner las recomendaciones en práctica, Billy había comprobado que esquivar o desviar un golpe se volvía más fácil, y había disfrutado del asentimiento aprobador de Geese.

Sin embargo, su jefe seguía teniendo la ventaja sobre él. Geese siempre se mantenía un paso delante de sus progresos, y Billy estaba completamente seguro de que el empresario aún no le había mostrado lo que era capaz de hacer.

La silueta a contraluz de Geese cubrió parte del cielo sobre él.

—¿Te estás dando por vencido?

Billy se sentó de golpe, meneando la cabeza.

—Si quiere continuar, aún puedo seguir.

—No, tal vez es suficiente por hoy.

Billy intentó protestar pero calló cuando Geese extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El joven tomó la mano ofrecida y se levantó, pero sus dedos sujetaron los de Geese por un momento más largo del necesario. Geese lo permitió, y observó al joven detenidamente.

—Parece que te di una orden que no puedes cumplir —comentó. Su tono fue neutro, sin molestia ni desaprobación, pero, aun así, Billy dejó ir su mano de inmediato.

Geese no dijo más, solamente hizo un gesto para que fueran al ascensor, y, mientras esperaban que las puertas se abrieran, el empresario sonrió con malicia y posó su mano en la espalda de Billy, bajo su chaqueta, donde la tibia piel quedaba al descubierto.

Billy reaccionó poniéndose tenso, pero, tal como Geese esperaba, el joven no dijo nada. Cuando Geese tiró levemente de Billy para acercarlo un poco más hacia sí, el joven se dejó hacer, manteniendo la mirada obstinadamente apartada de él, pero sin cuestionar aquel gesto, ni preguntar a qué se debía.

Y cuando Geese hizo una leve caricia que podría haberse considerado invasiva, el joven rubio se estremeció pero no protestó, y aceptó aquel contacto en silencio.

Con cierta plácida desaprobación hacia sí mismo, Geese concluyó que la orden de “no acostumbrarse” a esas caricias debería haber estado dirigida hacia ambos porque, así como Billy disfrutaba de recibirlas, él estaba comenzando a disfrutar de hacerlas. Había algo agradable en ver al joven sonreír contento cuando le ponía una mano en el hombro, y era placentero verlo recibir aquellos roces con tanta simplicidad. Cualquier otra persona habría asumido que Geese estaba intentando empezar algo con esos toques sugerentes, pero Billy no se hacía problemas. Desde el inicio, el joven había tenido claro su lugar como empleado, y aceptaba las caricias por lo que eran: un momento agradable, que no implicaba nada, y que no tenía por qué continuar.

—Estaba pensando… —murmuró Billy de pronto, aún sin mirarlo y sin apartarse de su caricia—. ¿Podría cocinar para usted otra vez? Hay una receta japonesa que quiero intentar.

—Has estado investigando sobre Japón —comentó Geese, dejando que su mano descansara contra la espalda de Billy.

El rubio asintió.

—Ya que a usted parece gustarle tanto —respondió.

Geese sonrió complacido, y su respuesta fue una larga frase en japonés que hizo que Billy alzara la mirada hacia él ofuscado, porque no había entendido ni una palabra.

—Dije: Tú fuiste el de la idea de que hoy no debo trabajar. Es tu responsabilidad mantenerme entretenido, haz lo que creas conveniente.

—Gracias —respondió Billy, sonando súbitamente animado.

Después de que el ascensor llegó, mientras descendían un piso, Geese observó a Billy y concluyó que el joven en verdad era capaz de verse feliz por nimiedades.

 

* * *

 

—Todo ocurrió fuera de la vista de los comensales, Geese-sama. Entré por la puerta auxiliar y los clientes no se enteraron de lo que sucedía. Lo último que querría es perjudicar la imagen de uno de sus negocios.

Billy estaba de pie ante la mesa de la cocina del penthouse, cortando finos trozos de pescado crudo. Geese estaba en la puerta, apoyado contra el marco con los brazos cruzados, escuchando al joven narrar cómo había sido su incursión en el restaurant del rascacielos cuando fue a conseguir los ingredientes del almuerzo.

El chef Maurice había tomado la presencia de Billy como una invasión a su territorio, y había llamado a seguridad. El hecho de que Billy no sólo estuviera incumpliendo el código de vestir del exclusivo restaurant, sino que también estuviera deambulando por un edificio corporativo con el torso desnudo, había ofendido las sensibilidades del francés a un nivel personal. Y, mientras Billy examinaba las neveras y sacaba unos pocos gramos de carnes blancas y verduras, Maurice le había soltado una diatriba sobre su falta de clase, y había llegado al extremo de decirle que esperaba que lo despidieran pronto, porque su lugar estaba en la calle, no al lado de Geese Howard.

Billy contó todo esto sonando divertido. La seguridad del edificio había llegado al restaurant y nadie había sabido qué hacer cuando descubrieron que el “ladrón invasor” era él.

—Creo que llegaron a considerar sacarme de ahí por la fuerza, en especial cuando Maurice dijo que no estaba saqueando el restaurant propiamente dicho, sino robándole a usted —comentó Billy, ordenando el pescado en un plato de cerámica. La “receta” que había mencionado no era demasiado complicada, pero estaba compuesta de varios platos distintos en pequeñas cantidades. En ese momento, estaba preparando un poco de sashimi mientras el arroz se cocía. Los acompañamientos de daikon y tofu ya estaban listos, y, sólo faltaba la parte más desafiante: freír el tenpura de verduras y esperar que la textura fuera la correcta—. Admito que, dada la situación, “muerto de hambre” fue un insulto ocurrente —terminó el joven.

—Hm.

Billy alzó la vista. Geese seguía en la misma posición, y su rostro era difícil de leer, pero no parecía aburrido con el relato. Estaba esperando a que continuara.

—Al final dije que estaba ahí por orden del dueño. ¿Creo que lo telefonearon para confirmar si era verdad?

—Así es.

—Lamento que lo importunaran por una tontería.

El tono de Billy seguía siendo ligero.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que permites que ese trato continúe?

Billy parpadeó, sin entender en un primer momento. Luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No me molesta —respondió—. No saben lo que dicen. Creo que ni siquiera imaginan que la realidad fue mucho peor… —Billy calló, y su mirada se perdió un momento al recordar la situación en que había estado viviendo en la época en que Geese lo encontró—. No les debo explicaciones.

—¿Te vas a dar por satisfecho con eso?

Billy asintió.

—La única opinión que me importa es la suya, Geese-sama —señaló, y luego, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Billy volvió su atención bruscamente a la comida—. Casi he terminado. Sólo… debo freír y… ¿por qué no espera afuera un momento? No quisiera salpicar aceite en su hakama…

Geese sonrió ante el súbito nerviosismo de Billy y accedió. El joven se veía algo avergonzado, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

Unos minutos después, Billy salió de la cocina viéndose satisfecho consigo mismo y llevando una bandeja en las manos. Salió a la terraza del balcón, donde Geese estaba esperando leyendo un libro a la sombra de la pérgola de madera. El joven dispuso la comida en una mesa redonda de vidrio, abrió una pequeña botella de sake, y luego hizo un gesto invitando a Geese a tomar asiento.

El empresario se acercó y observó los platos. Billy había sido meticuloso, y la presentación tradicional de la comida era colorida y agradable a los sentidos, casi como copiada de alguna guía culinaria.

Sin embargo, la mesa había sido puesta sólo para una persona, y, mientras tomaba asiento, Geese preguntó:

—¿No piensas comer?

—Dije que cocinaría para usted, yo no…

—Hay suficiente para dos, trae otro par de _ohashi_ y siéntate.

El tono de Geese no daba pie a protestas, y el joven calló y obedeció. Al volver, dividieron el arroz entre dos y Billy declinó beber sake, sin querer arriesgarse a estar alcoholizado frente a su jefe.

El joven se quedó un momento indeciso, sosteniendo los palillos —u _ohashi_ , como Geese los había llamado— en una mano y sin empezar a comer.

Geese lo observó a medio bocado, curioso. Billy mantuvo la mirada apartada, viéndose cada vez más incómodo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Geese finalmente.

Billy negó y murmuró algo entre dientes, tan bajo que el empresario sólo reconoció la palabra “tenedor”.

—¿No sabes usar _ohashi_? —Geese sonó sinceramente sorprendido.

—¡Claro que sé! Sólo… no muy bien —aclaró el joven.

—Muéstrame.

Billy miró a su jefe viéndose humillado e hizo su mejor intento de sujetar los palillos en su mano derecha y mantenerlos paralelos mientras los acercaba a la comida. Hubo un temblequeo y los palillos se desalinearon y se cruzaron entre sí formando una “X”.

Billy ahogó un gruñido, y apretó los palillos con un puño.

—Iré por un tenedor —anunció, ruborizándose.

—No harás tal cosa. —El tono de Geese fue tajante, y Billy se quedó de una pieza cuando el empresario se levantó y caminó hacia su lado de la mesa viéndose amenazante.

—Geese-sam…

Billy se interrumpió cuando la mano de Geese cubrió la suya, guiando sus dedos para que éstos sujetaran los palillos apropiadamente, y luego haciendo presión para sostenerlos en su lugar.

—Recuerda esta posición, no es tan difícil —gruñó el empresario, cerca de su oído porque estaba medio inclinado sobre él—. El movimiento debe ser corto. Basta con mover uno, el otro te servirá de apoyo.

Billy asintió, esforzándose por prestar atención a las indicaciones, pero todo lo que podía sentir eran los dedos tibios de su jefe cerrados firmemente alrededor de los suyos.

—Inténtalo otra vez. —Geese retiró su mano, y volvió a su asiento, donde se cruzó de brazos, observando a Billy fijamente, esperando que pusiera en práctica la breve lección.

—Geese-sama, la comida se enfriará —dijo Billy.

—Entonces tendrás que aprender rápido —respondió Geese, sin moverse.

Billy reconoció la mirada en los ojos celestes de su jefe. Geese se burlaba de él, pero no lo hacía con maldad, porque aquella situación le divertía. Era como un juego para él.

Obediente, Billy intentó levantar un trozo de tenpura que no se veía excesivamente resbaloso o difícil de sujetar. Lo consiguió en el tercer intento. Con prisa, lo dejó sobre la taza de arroz antes de que cayera, y miró a Geese expectante.

—Mejor —señaló el empresario y, para alivio de Billy, finalmente empezó a comer.

 

* * *

 

—Si no tienes nada más que hacer, siéntate o vete, pero deja de moverte de un lado a otro. Estás comenzando a irritarme —dijo Geese desde detrás del libro que leía.

Billy se detuvo a medio camino entre la puerta del balcón y la baranda. Tal como Geese había dicho, ya no tenía nada que hacer en el penthouse. Había lavado los platos y limpiado la cocina después del almuerzo, y también había ordenado un poco los libreros, y retirado algunas flores secas de los jarrones que decoraban la sala. Eso último no era parte de su trabajo, pero, si no encontraba algo en qué ocuparse, no tendría una razón válida para estar ahí.

Geese se encontraba sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos del balcón, en un área entarimada rodeada de arbustos cuidadosamente recortados para que no entorpecieran la vista de la ciudad. Había un par de sofás vacíos frente a él, y una mesa baja de vidrio en el centro, con una taza de café a medio tomar.

Billy titubeó. ¿Sería un atrevimiento si se sentaba en el espacio libre junto a Geese sin ser invitado?

El empresario notó su vacilación y abandonó su lectura, dejando el libro sobre la mesa y haciendo un gesto para que Billy se sentara a su lado de una vez.

El joven obedeció, agradecido de que su jefe le evitara una situación embarazosa diciéndole qué hacer. Tomó asiento pero no se reclinó contra el respaldo. Se mantuvo en el borde, su espalda erguida y sus hombros rígidos.

Mientras Geese tomaba su taza y bebía un sorbo de café, Billy miró el título del libro que había estado leyendo. La carátula era simple, sin ilustraciones, y el título estaba escrito en japonés. Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, Billy entreabrió el tomo y comprobó que todo el texto estaba impreso en ese idioma.

—Un libro idealista, pero absorbente —comentó Geese observando al joven—. Predice el triunfo del liberalismo económico, el final de la evolución ideológica.

—¿… Tiene versión en inglés?

—Las traducciones son deficientes —sentenció Geese con desprecio.

—Es verdad. Debe ser práctico poder leer el idioma original… —dijo Billy, una leve admiración filtrándose en su voz—. Aunque el japonés es difícil —murmuró, hablando más para sí que para el empresario.

—Cierto. Y está estrechamente ligado a la idiosincrasia de una nación. Asimilar ese aspecto es la única forma en que lograrás expresarte adecuadamente.

Billy alzó la mirada hacia su jefe y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Ése era un llamado de atención porque le había deseado un feliz día en japonés pero no había sabido usar los palillos?

—¿Cómo aprendió usted, Geese-sama? —preguntó el joven.

—Una larga temporada en Japón.

—¿Es ahí donde aprendió a pelear?

—En parte.

—Debe haber sido problemático manejar los negocios desde la distancia. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

—Estás haciendo muchas preguntas.

El tono seco de Geese hizo que Billy se tensara. Solamente había querido conversar un poco. No había notado que estaba comenzando a indagar en el tema sobre el cual su jefe no hablaba: el pasado.

—Lo lamento, no fue mi intención —dijo Billy, bajando la vista.   

Geese se cruzó de brazos y observó el horizonte. Después de un largo silencio, volvió a hablar, y su voz fue un poco más baja y pausada:

—No tenía negocios en ese entonces. Fue años antes de conocerte.

Despacio, Geese volvió su mirada hacia el joven. Billy lo observaba con clara sorpresa en el rostro. Por alguna razón, aquello hizo que Geese sonriera desdeñoso.

—¿Creías que esta ciudad siempre fue mía? —preguntó mordaz, como si la ingenuidad de Billy fuera deleznable—. South Town es mía porque me propuse obtenerla, aunque eso significara comenzar de cero.

Billy parecía estar teniendo problemas para conciliar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Tan difícil se te hace creerlo?

—No, en absoluto, Geese-sama —respondió Billy rápidamente—. Su South Town es lo único que conozco. Lo que no consigo es imaginar esta ciudad sin usted.

Geese contempló a Billy unos segundos. El joven se veía un poco incómodo, pero la sinceridad tras sus palabras era genuina. Había curiosidad en sus ojos. Estaba claro que Billy quería saber más sobre él.

Sin embargo, Geese no siguió hablando. No sabía por qué había compartido esos detalles de su pasado con el joven. Eran aspectos inofensivos, pero no había ninguna razón para comentarlos con Billy. ¿Qué lo había llevado a hablar?

Geese se preguntó qué pasaría si Billy se enteraba de que, muchos años atrás, él también lo había perdido y todo, y había acabado como un niño desposeído en la calle, indefenso, a merced de otras personas y luchando desesperadamente contra la adversidad.

Nadie conocía esa parte de su pasado. Nadie sabía que, al cruzarse con Billy en Londres, él se había visto reflejado en ese muchacho que hacía todo lo posible por sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, aunque tenían inicios en común, Billy no era como él. Si bien en un comienzo el joven se había visto cautivado por el dinero que recibía cada mes, aquella fascinación había pasado pronto. Billy parecía ya estar satisfecho con lo que había logrado, a diferencia de Geese, que no tenía momentos de descanso porque siempre estaba intentando conseguir algo, ya fuera más dinero, más influencia o más poder.

El sueldo de Billy no era muy alto, especialmente después de los descuentos para cubrir los gastos de su hermana, pero el joven no se había quejado. Al aumentar gradualmente las responsabilidades laborales de Billy, Geese había estado esperando que el rubio protestara, o que al menos intentara negociar un mejor salario, pero eso no había ocurrido. A veces le parecía que Billy no tenía ambiciones, y eso era extraño, porque aún recordaba al muchacho que, de forma bastante agresiva, había puesto condiciones y hecho un sinnúmero de exigencias antes de aceptar trabajar para él.

—¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones, Billy? —preguntó Geese con lentitud, observando al joven con fijeza.

—Quiero pagar la deuda que tengo con usted —replicó Billy sin tardanza.

—Dije aspiración, no deber —señaló Geese.

La burlona rectificación hizo que Billy sonriera, y el joven miró hacia el cielo, pensativo.

—Quiero que mi hermana pueda vivir en una ciudad donde esté a salvo —dijo—. Y, después de eso, si usted lo permite, quisiera seguir trabajando aquí.

—Te conformas con muy poco —amonestó el empresario.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero… se equivoca, Geese-sama.

Geese arqueó una ceja al oír aquella respuesta.

Billy no fue capaz de enfrentar su mirada y luego de unos instantes se puso de pie.

—Se hace tarde. Iré a ver que todo esté preparado para la salida de esta noche. Vendré a buscarlo a las seis —indicó, haciendo una ligera inclinación y mirando obstinadamente a cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de Geese.

El empresario guardó silencio, pero sujetó a Billy por la muñeca con un rápido movimiento cuando éste pasó por su lado. Levantándose, Geese se interpuso entre Billy y la puerta del balcón, bloqueándole el camino.

Billy forcejó un poco para liberar su muñeca, pero comprendió que Geese no lo iba a soltar. No le quedó más remedio que permanecer donde estaba, cabizbajo, consciente de que sus palabras habían sido impertinentes, a pesar de su tono respetuoso.

El joven rubio dejó escapar un leve sonido de dolor cuando Geese sujetó su rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo obligó a alzar la mirada hacia él.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró Billy. Los ojos celestes de su jefe eran helados, pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que aquella frialdad no concordaba con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del empresario, o la tibieza de su respiración.

—Si vas a decir ese tipo de cosas, hazlo mirándome a los ojos —ordenó Geese—. Y no huyas —agregó, para confusión de Billy, porque aquello había sonado a una leve burla.

El joven se quedó paralizado cuando los dedos que atenazaban su barbilla se aflojaron y el dolor fue reemplazado por una leve caricia que resiguió la curva de su mejilla.

Billy entreabrió los labios, sintiendo un escalofrío debido a la caricia, pero también alivio. No había hecho enfadar a su jefe. Geese solamente se estaba burlando de él; disfrutaba de atormentarlo poniéndolo en una situación incómoda.

—Ahora, explícame por qué estoy equivocado —indicó el empresario—. Dime qué podría querer alguien como tú.

Billy sintió un agudo vacío en su pecho al pensar en una respuesta concreta a aquella interrogante. Él sabía lo que quería; lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. No se había atrevido a ponerlo en palabras, pero lo había sentido desde aquellos días en que entrenaba junto con otros potenciales empleados en la residencia de Geese, y esperaba cada noche a que el empresario llegara en su limosina y, si había suerte, lo visitara.

El anhelo reprimido que había acelerado sus pasos en aquel tiempo, y que casi lo había hecho correr a saludar a Geese durante cada infrecuente visita, era el mismo anhelo que ahora lo llevaba cada mañana al despacho del empresario, impaciente por ver su rostro y escuchar su voz.

Era extraño expresar ese deseo en palabras, que resultaban dolorosas en su simplicidad: quería estar con Geese, y sabía que pedir más que eso era inadmisible.

Billy observó el rostro de su jefe. No podía responderle. Le rogó en silencio que por favor no le obligara a hablar.

Geese notó su semblante afligido y después de un segundo de extrañeza, lo dejó ir sin insistir más.

—Se hará tarde, Geese-sama —repitió Billy, refugiándose en el terreno seguro de sus funciones laborales.

Geese asintió e hizo un gesto para que el joven se retirara.

Cuando Billy partió, Geese se dirigió a la baranda del balcón y observó la ciudad, pensativo. Lo que acababa de ver en el rostro de su guardaespaldas era el resultado de sus acciones: la compasión que había mostrado en Londres —tan impropia en él— y el trato severo pero justo que había prodigado a Billy en esos años. En ningún momento había planeado ser amable, pero, aun así, el agradecimiento que Billy sentía hacia él había dado paso a un profundo aprecio. Y ahora ese aprecio había sido acentuado por sus continuas provocaciones, sus caricias.

—Entonces es eso… —murmuró Geese para sí, comprendiendo a qué se había referido el joven.

 

* * *

 

A las seis en punto, debidamente vestido como un guardaespaldas, Billy volvió a subir al penthouse para escoltar a Geese al garaje del edificio, donde su limosina esperaba.

El empresario estaba listo, vestido con un sobrio traje negro y un largo abrigo de elegante corte. El único toque de color en su atuendo eran las franjas púrpura oscuro que adornaban su corbata. Un tenue olor a colonia amaderada flotaba en el ambiente.

Hablaron sólo lo necesario, y luego Billy tomó su lugar un poco detrás de su jefe, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. El silencio mientras descendían en el ascensor fue tenso, roto sólo por el tintineo de las cadenas del _sansetsukon_ que Billy llevaba plegado en tres en su mano derecha.

El joven se aflojó un poco la corbata, a pesar de saber que su incomodidad nada tenía que ver con su traje.

El trayecto al edificio donde recogerían a la cita de Geese fue corto, y lo hicieron como solían, sentados frente a frente en la parte de atrás de la limosina. Billy procuró no encontrar la mirada de su jefe, y sintió alivio y decepción al comprobar que Geese tampoco lo miraba. El empresario estaba callado y serio, sus ojos extraviados en el paisaje del otro lado de la ventanilla.

Esperaron por Marie Heinlein frente a la puerta de un edificio de departamentos en un vecindario acomodado. Billy bajó de la limosina y observó las calles y las construcciones circundantes. No vio ningún movimiento sospechoso, ningún vehículo que los estuviera siguiendo.

Cuando Marie apareció en el lobby del edificio, Geese bajó del auto también y esperó por ella junto a la limosina con una tenue sonrisa de correcto anfitrión.

Billy contempló a la mujer, cautivado. Era más joven que Geese, alta y delgada y de ademanes distinguidos. Su largo cabello rubio caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Vestía un abrigo de piel negro, y bajo éste, un entallado vestido negro, escotado, que caía hacia sus tobillos y se ondulaba con cada paso. Había un pequeño diamante adornando su cuello, y también diamantes destellando en sus delicados pendientes.

Geese tomó la mano de la mujer y la rozó con sus labios a modo de saludo, y Marie rió y se acercó a él, saludándolo a su vez con un beso en la mejilla.

Billy observó la escena sin poder apartar la vista. No podía dejar de pensar que la joven era el tipo de persona adecuada para estar al lado de su jefe. Los gestos sofisticados de ambos se complementaban, y la manera de hablar de Marie era casi tan elegante como la de Geese.

—¿Es éste el nuevo guardaespaldas del que he oído tanto? —preguntó Marie, observando a Billy de arriba abajo—. Es un poco joven.

Billy hizo una inclinación como saludo, sin dejar de notar que la mano de Marie se había posado en el brazo de Geese con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí a hablar de mi guardaespaldas o…

Marie rió, dio un ligero golpe en el brazo de Geese, y luego hizo un gesto para que subieran al auto.

Billy no alzó la mirada, pero alcanzó a ver la mano de Geese apoyada contra la espalda baja de la joven, guiándola hacia el interior de la limosina.

Unos segundos después, Billy cerró la puerta con un golpe apagado y fue a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Tocó su corbata, a pesar de que el nudo no estaba apretado. Sentía como si algo no le dejara respirar.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el conductor.

—Sí, partamos —indicó Billy, haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en el trabajo e ignorar la extraña desazón que lo invadía.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo acallar la voz de Geese en la parte trasera del vehículo, respondiendo a una conversación iniciada por la joven. Geese hablaba con un tono suave que Billy había oído pocas veces, y de tanto en tanto se permitía una risa baja en los momentos en que las ocurrencias de Marie lo ameritaban.

Sus reacciones eran casi como las que Billy había imaginado, y el joven se preguntó por qué había sentido curiosidad por ver eso. La persona atenta y casi amable que estaba en la limosina no era el Geese que él conocía. Y lo que más le contrariaba era que no podía asegurar que aquel comportamiento fuera fingido. Tal vez en verdad ése era un Geese que él no conocía, porque Geese nunca había tenido una razón para comportarse así frente a él.

Billy cerró los ojos, volviendo el rostro hacia la ventana para que el conductor no lo viera, y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de las secciones de su bo. Debía concentrarse en su trabajo. ¿Qué importaba la forma en que se estuviera comportando el empresario? Geese era su jefe, y él era un empleado. Eso era todo.

El rubio culpó a la conversación de aquella tarde, cuando Geese le había preguntado qué era lo que quería en la vida. ¿Cómo responder a eso sin meterse en problemas?

Sabiendo que se arrepentiría, Billy dirigió su mirada al espejo retrovisor. Sintió un dolor apagado en el pecho al ver que Geese tenía un brazo detrás de los hombros de Marie, y que la joven se había recostado contra él y le sonreía encantadora.

Billy se obligó a apartar la mirada. Por años, había estado en paz con saber que él era sólo un empleado. Se había dicho que así estaba bien, que podía conformarse, porque su trabajo le permitía ver a Geese a diario y pasar horas a su lado. No había necesitado más.

Pero entonces Geese le había preguntado qué era lo que quería, y la respuesta que Billy no podía poner en palabras estaba ahí, reflejada en la estrecha superficie del espejo.

 

* * *

 

No hubo contratiempos durante la llegada al teatro. Billy desplegó a los hombres que había llevado, y él personalmente se encargó de vigilar la puerta del palco donde se encontraba Geese.

La noche prometía ser tranquila. Los pasillos alfombrados del lugar quedaban casi vacíos durante los actos, y las únicas personas que iban y venían eran los camareros encargados de las bebidas y bocadillos.

Siguiendo lo que había aprendido durante su época de novato, Billy no permitió que ningún camarero entrara en la localidad reservada para Geese. Cuando las copas de champagne de cortesía llegaron, el joven ordenó que trajeran una botella cerrada y la abrieran delante de él, para asegurarse de que el contenido no hubiese sido adulterado. Los camareros obedecían sus órdenes sin protestar, viéndose un poco asustados. Sabían que detrás de la puerta que Billy resguardaba había alguien importante.

Con un ademán, Billy indicó a otro de los guardaespaldas que se hiciera cargo de vigilar el pasillo, y luego entró en el palco, llevando las delicadas copas con el burbujeante líquido dorado.

Del otro lado del umbral, el balcón alfombrado estaba en penumbra, y el ambiente vibraba con la voz del cantante de ópera que se encontraba de pie en medio del escenario. Geese estaba sentado en una de las mullidas sillas, sus ojos cerrados, completamente sumergido en la intensidad del canto lírico, mientras Marie a su lado comentaba sobre el tenor en cuestión, y otras obras que a Geese podrían gustarle.

“¿Por qué está hablando? ¿No ve que Geese-sama está concentrado en la música?” se preguntó Billy desconcertado, pero guardó esos pensamientos para sí y le entregó una copa a la joven, que le agradeció con una sonrisa agradable.

—Geese-sama —susurró Billy muy bajo, yendo al lado de su jefe. No le sorprendió que Geese no abriera los ojos y, para no interrumpirlo, el joven dejó la copa en la mesilla a su lado y se retiró.

De vuelta en el pasillo, Billy intentó animarse. Al menos Geese estaba disfrutando de esa salida. Eso era algo bueno.

—En unos minutos empezará el intermedio, ve a revisar el perímetro, yo me encargaré de este corredor —indicó Billy al otro guardaespaldas, quien asintió y fue a cumplir sus órdenes.

Efectivamente, unos instantes después, la música se detuvo, se oyeron aplausos y luego las puertas de los numerosos palcos se abrieron, y los ocupantes salieron a estirar las piernas y socializar.

Marie Heinlein salió también, y echó a andar por el pasillo sin dedicarle una mirada a Billy. El joven la observó alejarse. Varios hombres se volvieron para admirar la esbelta silueta de la joven, y algunos la saludaron con ligeras inclinaciones de cabeza. Marie se había sacado el abrigo, y el vestido que llevaba dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su espalda, y la blancura perfecta de su piel.

Billy entró en el palco sin hacer ruido. Geese seguía reclinado hacia atrás en el asiento, leyendo el programa con expresión satisfecha.

—Geese-sama, ¿desea un poco más de champagne? —preguntó el joven, acercándose.

—No. Y la próxima vez recuerda traer una botella de mi oficina. La calidad del champagne que sirven aquí deja mucho que desear.

—Entiendo.

Hubo una pausa y luego Geese preguntó, sin alzar la vista del programa que leía:

—¿Te gusta la ópera, Billy?

—No he tenido oportunidad de escuchar demasiado, salvo los discos que usted pone en su departamento…

Geese asintió, complacido, porque eso significaba que Billy había escuchado sólo a los mejores.

Billy presintió que Geese iba a comenzar a hablarle sobre ópera, y no se equivocó. El empresario mencionó nombres y técnicas vocales, composiciones, y títulos de obras en italiano. Billy escuchó atento, de pie a su lado, mientras observaba la planta baja del teatro y al distinguido público que se había reunido ahí esa noche. Geese seguía hablando cuando Marie volvió, y la joven se sentó y escuchó la explicación también, mirando tanto a Billy como a Geese con un interés que no procuró ocultar.

 

* * *

 

Después de la obra, cuando volvieron a la Geese Tower, Billy sintió que finalmente podía relajarse.

No había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común durante esa salida, y lo agradecía. Geese-sama estaba de vuelta en el rascacielos, a salvo.

Cuando entraron en el restaurant, Billy le sonrió altanero al chef, y luego permaneció cerca de su jefe, pero no demasiado. Ese lugar era territorio de Geese. La única persona a la que debía vigilar esa noche era la joven Heinlein, pero, como Geese no había hecho ninguna advertencia sobre ella, Billy dejó que la tensión acumulada se disipara un poco.

El rubio había tenido horas para acostumbrarse a la imagen que Geese estaba mostrando delante de su invitada, y ya no le daba importancia a los gestos de la joven. Marie parecía cómoda en presencia de Geese, pero, aunque no era tímida ni temerosa, ocasionalmente una sombra de decepción opacaba su sonrisa. Billy no conseguía explicarse a qué se debía. Esa joven era afortunada por haber conseguido que Geese Howard tuviera una cita con ella. ¿A qué se debían esos momentos en que se veía entristecida?

Billy no encontró una respuesta a aquella pregunta durante la cena, y luego no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello, porque debió escoltar a Geese-sama y a Marie al departamento especialmente preparado para esa cita. La orden de Ripper de “actuar como si no estuviera ahí” resultó ser sumamente complicada de cumplir.

Ocupando su lugar junto a la puerta, Billy intentó pasar desapercibido. Debido a la curvatura del pasillo que llevaba a la sala, no podía ver la totalidad del ambiente, pero sí una buena parte del largo sillón blanco con forma de “L” donde la pareja estaba sentada. Podía oír las voces de Geese y Marie, el sonido de sus movimientos, y el tintineo de unos vasos de licor.

Billy procuró no mirar y no oír, a menos que su nombre fuera pronunciado. Ignoró el apagado dolor que sentía en su pecho. No supo cuánto rato pasó así, simplemente esperando que aquella noche acabara.

—¿Tu guardaespaldas va a quedarse ahí? —se oyó de pronto.

—Es su trabajo.

—¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya y nos dé privacidad?

—Ignóralo. Es sólo parte del decorado.

—Si ésa es tu idea de una broma, no es gracioso.

Una pausa.

—Billy, espera afuera.

—Sí, Geese-sama.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Billy oyó:

—¿Por qué te llama “sama”?

 

* * *

 

Billy esperó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada clavada en el suelo. El piso en que se encontraban estaba desocupado y el silencio era absoluto. No oyó voces ni ruidos después de que cerró la puerta. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente.

Era tarde y se sentía agotado. El cuerpo le dolía un poco después de las horas de entrenamiento de aquella tarde, y la tensión de proteger a Geese en un lugar público no había ayudado en nada. Billy sólo quería recostarse, cerrar los ojos y dormir para dejar de pensar. Estaba cansado de repetirse que todo estaba bien, porque no lo estaba. No sabía qué hacer con el anhelo que su jefe despertaba en él.

—Billy.

La voz de Geese llegó tenue a través de la puerta, y Billy acudió sin tardanza, como siempre hacía, ocultando sus pensamientos tras un rostro inexpresivo.

Encontró a su jefe sentado fumando en el sillón. Geese se había sacado el largo abrigo, pero aún estaba correctamente vestido de traje y corbata. Daba la impresión de haber asistido a una reunión de negocios, no a una cita. La joven Heinlein estaba de pie, poniéndose su abrigo de piel.

Había una botella vacía de whisky en medio de la mesa de centro.

—Acompaña a Marie al vestíbulo, su chofer vendrá por ella. Luego de eso puedes retirarte.

—Sí, Geese-sama.

Billy hizo un gesto cortés hacia la puerta, y luego guió a la joven hacia los ascensores, despacio, porque los pasos de Marie eran un poco inestables. 

—Ese hombre… —murmuró la joven de pronto, para extrañeza de Billy, que no había esperado que le dirigiera la palabra—. Si fuera un verdadero caballero me acompañaría personalmente, no me enviaría con su guardaespaldas.

El rubio guardó silencio. Podía sentir el aroma a licor en el aliento de la joven. La había visto beber champagne en el teatro, y vino durante la cena, y, a juzgar por la manera en que arrastraba las palabras, en el departamento debía haber tomado varios vasos de whisky.

—Completamente detestable, pero aun así…   

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Billy dejó que Marie entrara primero. La joven se miró en las paredes de espejo y acomodó un poco su cabello.

—Tú debes saberlo bien. Tienes que soportarlo todo el día, y aún sigues trabajando para él. ¿Te paga bien?

Billy la miró un momento en el reflejo, pero no dijo nada.

—Eres discreto, estás bien entrenado —sonrió la joven—. Pero no tienes por qué negarlo, todos saben que Howard es un hombre difícil. No se le puede alcanzar, incluso estando de pie delante de él, intentando llamar su atención. —Marie hizo una pausa y exhaló, y su rostro adquirió esa expresión decaída que Billy había visto repetidas veces durante la noche—. ¿Cómo fui a fijarme en un hombre así? —susurró la joven.

El ascensor se detuvo con una suave sacudida. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el lobby semi-iluminado, Marie dejó escapar una leve risa.

—No sé por qué te dije todo eso —murmuró la joven—. Quizá ésa es la razón por la que Geese suena más animado cuando habla contigo. Hablarte es como tener un monólogo con un mueble. Ayuda a aclarar los pensamientos.

Billy parpadeó extrañado. ¿Por qué la joven decía que Geese-sama sonaba “animado” al hablarle?

—No lo tomes a mal, por favor, sólo uso las palabras de Geese —pidió la joven, mirando a Billy a los ojos un segundo—. Agradezco que me acompañaras.

Cumpliendo las órdenes que había recibido, Billy no se separó de la joven hasta que ésta subió al auto que esperaba por ella.

Luego observó el vehículo perderse en la distancia y respiró profundamente el aire frío de la noche.

A pesar de que estaba cansado y que había recibido permiso para retirarse, no quería volver a casa aún.

 

* * *

 

El departamento utilizado para la cita olía a alcohol y cigarrillo y Geese ya no se encontraba ahí.

Billy se dirigió una vez más al ascensor y subió hasta el penthouse. Al entrar, vio que Geese había lanzado su saco descuidadamente sobre uno de los sillones. En ese momento, el empresario se aflojaba la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa. No expresó sorpresa al ver a Billy.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Su invitada estaba ofendida porque no la acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Algo más?  

—La señorita Heinlein no sabe la diferencia entre “mueble” y “decorado”.

Geese hizo una pausa y observó a Billy, quien había conseguido decir esa frase sarcástica con el rostro completamente serio. El joven no necesitó explicarse. Geese adivinó lo que debía haber pasado y se permitió una risa baja.

—Supongo que le hiciste ver su error.

—Eso habría sido descortés. —La velada burla en la voz de Billy hizo que Geese sonriera, y el joven continuó, acercándose—: Espero que haya disfrutado de su día, Geese-sama.

—Empezó bien. —Billy contuvo una sonrisa ante el inesperado cumplido—. El final podría haber estado mejor. Tal vez debería dejar que tú organices estas celebraciones de ahora en adelante —comentó Geese, para desconcierto de Billy, quien no supo si su jefe estaba hablando en serio—.  Aunque parece que tu idea de celebración es bastante simple e implica preparar comida.

—Es sólo porque salir a algún lugar requiere una planificación previa —explicó el joven—. Si tuviera tiempo, podría organizar algo mejor.

—¿Sí? —Geese hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en el sillón a continuar la conversación.

Billy se preguntó si a eso se había referido la joven Heinlein al comentar que Geese se mostraba más “animado” cuando hablaba con él. Pero “animado” no era la palabra correcta… Simplemente hablaban. Billy disfrutaba de oír lo que Geese-sama tuviera que decir, a pesar de que en ocasiones no lo entendía del todo. Y a Geese le gustaba hablar… El empresario podía convertir cualquier tema en una conversación cautivadora.

—Poder salir de la ciudad por un par de días estaría bien —dijo Billy, tomando asiento junto a Geese—. Usted trabaja demasiado. Debe descansar un poco. Y no sólo en su cumpleaños.

—Salir… —repitió Geese.

—Por placer, no por trabajo —dijo Billy, pensativo—. Por ejemplo, mis padres nos llevaban a una casa de campo algunos fines de semana. Paseábamos por el bosque, e íbamos a nadar a un lago. Suena como algo muy simple, pero era divertido.

—No suena divertido en absoluto.

—Eh… Era sólo un ejemplo… No estaba sugiriendo que...

—Tienes un año para presentarme una idea mejor —señaló Geese.

Aquello tomó a Billy desprevenido, pero al segundo siguiente el joven asintió, viéndose contento con el desafío que le presentaba esa nueva responsabilidad.

—Eres el único empleado que sonríe cuando le dan más trabajo —comentó Geese sin apartar la mirada.

Billy alzó la vista hacia su jefe. Poco a poco, la pesadumbre que había sentido toda la noche comenzaba a disiparse. Era como si la salida a la ópera no hubiera ocurrido. Como si la conversación que había quedado pendiente por la tarde continuara.

La salida con Marie Heinlein era como un paréntesis, una simple interrupción que podía ser ignorada, porque Geese ya no estaba pensando en ella. La presencia de la joven se había desvanecido completamente.

—Tener más trabajo significa que dentro de un año seguiré aquí —explicó Billy.

—Tu meta es bastante extraña. Para otras personas, el trabajo es un medio, no un objetivo —dijo Geese, desaprobador, sin poder contenerse de provocar al joven.

Billy murmuró algo ininteligible.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Geese.

—Con usted —dijo Billy—. Dentro de un año seguiré aquí, _con usted_.

—Ah, la “aspiración” de la que hablaste.

Billy apartó la mirada bruscamente, viéndose humillado, y Geese admitió que estaba siendo innecesariamente cruel con el joven. Provocarlo era entretenido, pero lastimarlo no era placentero.

Buscando apaciguarlo, Geese posó una mano en el hombro de Billy para que se volviera hacia él. Cuando el rubio se giró, sus ojos celestes se veían cansados.

—Si es lo que quieres, entonces ésa es una meta tan buena como cualquier otra —dijo Geese, hablando con seriedad para dejar claro que las burlas habían acabado—: Será divertido verte dedicar tu vida a alcanzarla.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró Billy.

—Pero te advierto que no será fácil.

Geese compensó la malicia de su voz con una suave caricia en la mejilla del joven, y, después de una larga vacilación, Billy inclinó su rostro hacia el contacto, bajando la mirada y asintiendo.

En la quietud del departamento, Geese se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo de caricias, que habían empezado como una suerte de recompensa cuando Billy hacía algo bien, eran en realidad una atención que él tenía sólo con ese joven, y de la cual había comenzado a disfrutar. Era irónico, pero tal parecía que al intentar manipular al joven, quien había perdido la perspectiva era él.

Pero… ¿Billy se daba cuenta de lo que había logrado?

Una risa baja y complacida escapó de los labios de Geese. Era una suerte tener a ese entregado joven de su lado, y no como enemigo.

Billy lo observó sin entender el porqué de su risa, pero no dijo nada cuando Geese lo atrajo hacia sí un poco más, hasta rodearle los hombros con un brazo. El empresario se veía satisfecho por algo, y Billy decidió que eso era bueno, y simplemente se dejó llevar, hasta apoyarse contra Geese, recordando que la última vez que habían estado así había sido durante la noche de Navidad, casi un mes atrás.

Y, al igual que esa noche, la mano de Geese fue a posarse en sus cabellos, y la caricia fue gentil y reconfortante.

—Ahora veo a qué te referías. Después de mí, debes ser la persona más ambiciosa en esta ciudad… —murmuró Geese.

Billy asintió tenuemente. Ahora Geese sabía lo que él más quería. ¿De qué servía negarlo?

 

* * *

 

 

MiauNeko  
21 de enero de 2019  
お誕生日おめでとうございますギース様！

(Si alguna vez tienen la oportunidad de leer los diálogos entre Geese y Billy en el material oficial de SNK, en su idioma original, les recomiendo hacerlo ♥ TvT. Parte de su caracterización está moldeada por el registro que utilizan al hablarse. ¡Se pierde tanto al no poder expresar en español la forma en que se hablan en japonés! TvT)


	5. Un encuentro | Londres 1

Billy esperó por su jefe cinco minutos junto al ascensor del penthouse, y, al no verlo aparecer, fue a buscarlo, preguntándose cuál era la razón de aquel retraso. Geese no solía ser impuntual.

Mientras cruzaba el amplio departamento, entre los muebles bañados por el luminoso sol de la mañana, Billy vio el abrigo de Geese colgado del respaldo de un sofá, y lo alzó para llevarlo consigo, dándole una sacudida para estirarlo y evitar que se arrugara.

—¿Geese-sama? —llamó.

No recibió respuesta, pero oyó el rumor de una voz proveniente del estudio. Al asomarse por la puerta entreabierta, vio a Geese sentado detrás del escritorio, sujetando el auricular del teléfono contra su oído con un hombro, mientras se abotonaba las mangas de la camisa. La conversación era sostenida en japonés, y Billy no entendió todo, pero alcanzó a reconocer palabras como “información” y “paradero”.

El joven rubio asintió cuando Geese hizo un gesto para que lo esperara fuera.

Sosteniendo el abrigo en sus manos, Billy se entretuvo mirando los libros de las estanterías que delineaban las paredes, preguntándose si Geese también habría leído los que tenían títulos en latín, o si simplemente eran un adorno.

Al llegar al extremo del estante, Billy notó que Geese había dejado su reloj y billetera en la mesilla junto a la puerta del despacho. Parecía que había estado terminando de arreglarse cuando la llamada lo había interrumpido.

Billy dejó que el abrigo colgara de su brazo, y tomó el Rolex dorado de Geese. Era más pesado de lo que recordaba, y el grueso brazalete de metal se sentía sólido contra la palma de su mano. Los bordes estaban ligeramente desgastados debido al uso, y eso hizo que Billy sonriera para sí. Geese tenía otros relojes, más nuevos y modernos, pero prefería usar ése. Era el mismo que había llevado en su muñeca cuando se habían conocido.

—¿Pensando en robarlo? —preguntó Geese cuando salió de la oficina y lo vio con el reloj en la mano.

Billy rio con suavidad, mirando el reloj con aprecio, y luego negó, sabiendo que Geese se refería justamente a su encuentro en Londres, años atrás, en la época en que Billy había pertenecido a una pandilla que había cometido el error de intentar asaltar a Geese Howard.

En vez de entregar el reloj, Billy hizo un tenue ademán y Geese permitió que el joven deslizara el brazalete por su mano y luego ajustara el cierre en su muñeca. Los dedos de Billy rozaron su piel un segundo, y luego el joven se apartó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Geese al notar que Billy no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Nada, Geese-sama.

—¿Sigues preocupado por la visita de hoy?

Billy titubeó y luego asintió, mirando al empresario de soslayo. En esas últimas semanas, Geese había llevado a cabo una minuciosa reestructuración del conglomerado de empresas conocido como Howard Connection. Se había deshecho de los negocios que ya no le eran rentables, y había usado como pretexto el incumplimiento de ciertos estándares de calidad y seguridad definidos en los contratos.

En cada compañía marcada para ser descartada, los auditores —supuestamente independientes, pero en realidad contratados por Geese a través de empresas secundarias— habían encontrado deficiencias inaceptables. Cuando tales deficiencias habían sido subsanadas, los auditores habían señalado otras faltas, y así sucesivamente hasta que el periodo estipulado para corregir aquella situación había expirado. La relación comercial había sido escindida de forma legal, pero los involucrados sabían que Howard los había forzado a retirarse.

En ese momento, había un gran número de empresarios afectados que albergaban un profundo resentimiento contra el señor de South Town. Sin el respaldo de Howard Connection, sus negocios estaban destinados a irse a la bancarrota.

Geese había programado una visita a un proyecto cuya construcción había sido suspendida debido a la reestructuración. El lugar era adecuado para uso industrial, y Geese deseaba comprar el terreno de manos de los propietarios actuales, que ya no tenían los medios para completarlo.

Billy había ido a hacer un reconocimiento previo del lugar, y al instante había tenido un mal presentimiento.

El terreno era a cielo abierto y estaba flanqueado por otras construcciones que se encontraban en marcha. Sólo tenía un acceso, y parecía perfecto para una emboscada.

Probablemente las pandillas de la ciudad podían ser descartadas, porque ésa no era su zona de operaciones, pero Billy no podía liberarse de la sensación de que Geese corría más riesgo que antes, debido a toda la gente que el empresario había conseguido enfurecer con sus acciones. Aquellas personas tenían dinero suficiente para contratar asesinos a sueldo, y eso era preocupante.

Sin embargo, cuando Billy había comunicado sus inquietudes a Geese, éste las había ignorado con un gesto despectivo y un: “Es por eso que te pago para que seas mi guardaespaldas. Para poder salir de la oficina sin tener que preocuparme por esas tonterías”.

Por fortuna, Ripper había comprendido la intranquilidad de Billy y había decidido designar algunos guardias adicionales para que vigilaran desde las construcciones circundantes, por precaución.

—Si este riesgo no existiera, tu presencia aquí no tendría justificación —comentó Geese, ajustándose la corbata.

—Lo sé —respondió Billy, entregándole el abrigo.

Esa mañana, Billy había dejado su traje formal en el dormitorio, y había elegido ropas más holgadas, en caso tuviera que luchar. Los pantalones de jean que llevaba eran de un pálido celeste desgastado, y su chaqueta azul oscuro. Por un momento, había jugado con la idea de “olvidar” ponerse una camiseta, pero luego lo había considerado inapropiado. Iban a estar rodeados de personas durante el día. Había pocas posibilidades de que su jefe quisiera tocarlo.

—No pasará nada si haces bien tu trabajo.

Billy volvió a asentir.

Guardaron silencio mientras descendían en el elevador y, unos segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran en el garaje del sótano, Billy sintió el roce reconfortante de los dedos de Geese en su espalda y comprendió que su jefe tenía razón.

No iba a pasar nada, porque él no pensaba permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a Geese.

* * *

_Billy tenía quince años cuando ocurrió._

_Una tarde como cualquier otra, al regresar de la escuela, encontró a algunos parientes en su casa en Londres, conversando entre sí con aire grave. Ninguno intentó suavizar la noticia, simplemente le comunicaron que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, y luego le dijeron que fuera a su habitación a consolar a su hermana, que no dejaba de llorar y no entendía que sus padres no iban a volver._

_Billy obedeció mecánicamente, sin asimilar lo que acababa de oír. En su mente, sus padres estaban regresando del trabajo, quizá atrapados en el tráfico de la hora punta, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Aquel retraso no era del todo malo, porque Billy necesitaba tiempo para pensar en una excusa para la citación que llevaba en el bolso. Había estado involucrado en una pelea en el colegio, y, aunque había salido ileso, su oponente no podía decir lo mismo._

_Había recorrido el camino de vuelta a casa pensando en cómo decírselo a sus padres._

_Lo que acababa de oír no tenía sentido._

_Cuando Billy abrió la puerta de la habitación, vio a Lilly sentada en el borde de su cama, con el rostro enrojecido y llorando desconsolada. Lilly sólo tenía siete años, y se veía confundida, como si no entendiera lo ocurrido, y sólo supiera que algo muy malo había pasado._

_Una joven que Billy no conocía le hacía compañía a la niña e intentaba calmarla._

_—¿Quién eres? —había gruñido Billy, aún sin terminar de reaccionar._

_—Trabajo para tu tío… —había respondido la joven, y luego los había observado apesadumbrada y salido de la habitación._

_Billy pasó un largo rato abrazando a Lilly, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. No se sentía triste ni tenía ganas de llorar, porque la situación aún era irreal. Quería que alguien entrara al dormitorio y rectificara aquel error. Sus padres no podían estar muertos. Los había visto por la mañana, y todo había estado bien. Él había evadido las preguntas sobre la escuela, como siempre, y había aprovechado para comentar que quería que le compraran el último disco de una banda que estaba de moda._

_Habían pasado una mañana perfectamente normal._

_—Billy… —El suave gimoteo de Lilly fue como un ruego de la niña para que él solucionara lo que estaba sucediendo, y, al cabo de unos minutos, Billy se levantó para volver a la sala y hablar con los adultos. No podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Quería que alguien le dijera que todo había sido un malentendido, que todo iba a estar bien._

_Billy avanzó despacio por el pasillo, sintiendo que estaba suspendido en una bruma que ralentizaba el transcurrir del tiempo. Su oído estaba atento a los ruidos de la calle, esperando percibir el sonido del auto de sus padres al llegar a casa._

_Las voces en la sala discutían acaloradamente. Sus tíos, a quienes no veía desde hacía meses, estaban ahí. La joven que había estado haciéndole compañía a Lilly era una secretaria y tomaba notas en una libreta. Había más gente en la sala, otros adultos a los que Billy no conocía._

_Los adultos no notaron su presencia y continuaron hablando. Aquella era una discusión de negocios. Hablaban de las deudas pendientes que los padres de Billy mantenían con algunos bancos e instituciones crediticias, y de las cuotas atrasadas por el pago del alquiler de esa casa, que pertenecía a uno de sus tíos._

_Billy retrocedió hasta quedar oculto tras la puerta, y escuchó la conversación. Poco a poco, el muchacho fue sacando sus propias conclusiones y recordó las noches en que había visto a sus padres sentados a la mesa, frente a numerosas facturas. El dinero no solía ser suficiente, pero Billy no recordaba haber oído que sus padres tuvieran deudas tan altas._

_—¿Qué pasará con los niños? —preguntó la secretaria._

_A pesar de que no estaba emparentada con los Kane, era la única que parecía preocupada por Billy y Lilly._

_Hubo una pausa y luego Billy oyó:_

_—Nadie quiere hacerse cargo de ellos, tendrán que ser puestos en hogares de acogida._

_—¿Nadie…? —repitió la joven—. Pero…_

_—Todo lo que nos dejaron sus padres son deudas sin pagar. No esperarás que nos hagamos cargo también de unos mocosos inútiles._

_El tono del hombre que hablaba era venenoso. Billy recordó por qué llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver a su tío. Años atrás hubo una discusión… Él había sido muy pequeño para entender de qué se trataba, pero luego de eso, sus padres se habían aislado del resto de la familia._

_Su tío siguió hablándole a la secretaria, impaciente:_

_—Ponte en contacto con los servicios sociales. De ser posible, coordina para que vengan por los niños mañana. Quiero desocupar esta casa cuanto antes._

_—¿Y el testamento?_

_—¿Qué testamento? —se burló el hombre—. El único legado de mi hermano son deudas. Pero su hijo ni siquiera tiene edad suficiente para empezar a trabajar._

_La secretaria asintió cabizbaja y tomó algunas notas más._

_Billy se retiró silencioso, sintiéndose más entumecido que antes, comenzando a aceptar la realidad. ¿Hogar de acogida? Él había oído historias y había visto suficientes series de televisión para saber cómo eran aquellas residencias. ¿Lilly y él tendrían que vivir en un lugar así? ¿Los separarían?_

_Billy sintió un nudo de angustia en la garganta y lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos, pero se contuvo de llorar, porque Lilly había salido de la habitación y estaba en el pasillo, viéndose asustada._

_—Billy, ¿dónde están papá y mamá?_

_—Volvamos a la habitación —respondió el muchacho, frotándose los ojos disimuladamente y tomando a su hermana de la mano._

_Aquella noche, aún sintiendo sus emociones y pensamientos adormecidos, Billy comprobó que sus parientes y los demás adultos no tenían ningún interés en ellos. Nadie fue a la habitación a preguntarles cómo se encontraban, y, a la hora de la cena, nadie les ofreció comida. No hubo explicaciones._

_Cuando Billy bajó a la cocina a conseguir algo de comer para Lilly, nadie respondió a sus preguntas. No quisieron decirle qué tipo de accidente habían sufrido sus padres, y no le hicieron caso cuando exigió verlos. Ninguno de sus parientes se compadeció de él, y mostraron completa indiferencia a sus ojos enrojecidos y su angustia._

_Sus tíos se retiraron por la noche, y dejaron a la secretaria a cargo de vigilarlos. La compasión que la joven mostraba terminó por exasperar a Billy, porque decir cosas trilladas como “todo estará mejor mañana” no cambiaba nada._

_Billy tomó una decisión por la madrugada, mientras Lilly dormía. No podía dejar que los adultos decidieran su suerte. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer._

_Impulsivamente, Billy vació su bolso de colegio y comenzó a empacar algunas cosas, para llevarse a Lilly de ahí antes de que los empleados del servicio social llegaran._

_Como era joven, no se dio cuenta de que su idea no podía acabar bien. Era sólo un niño, y no estaba pensando a futuro._

_Encontró algunas libras esterlinas en la habitación de sus padres, y también reunió todos sus ahorros y los de Lilly. El dinero le pareció suficiente, porque era más de lo que nunca había tenido en sus manos._

_Billy jamás había pensado en las implicancias de intentar abandonar su hogar de esa manera. No sabía lo que les esperaba._

_Aún estaba oscuro cuando despertó a Lilly y le indicó que no hiciera ruido y que lo siguiera._

_Salieron de la casa sigilosos. La secretaria estaba en la sala, leyendo un documento, totalmente distraída._

_El aire de la calle estaba frío, pero Billy no lo percibió. Pensaba en qué hacer, a dónde ir._

_El barrio donde se encontraban estaba conformado por una hilera de casas de ladrillo rojo, de fachadas estrechas, idénticas unas a otras, salvo por los colores de las puertas y los marcos de las ventanas._

_Los vecinos se llevaban bien con sus padres, pero ninguno era un amigo cercano._

_Sin saber a dónde más ir, Billy se encaminó a la casa de un amigo de la escuela._

_En los días que siguieron, Billy aprendió varias cosas sobre el mundo. Descubrió que incluso las personas de buen corazón no estaban dispuestas a asumir una responsabilidad por dos niños huérfanos. Nadie iba a ayudarlo. La frase “vuelve con tu familia, ellos saben lo que es mejor para ti” fue repetida una infinidad de veces._

_El muchacho se sintió estúpido. ¿Qué había estado esperando? ¿Que alguien los alojara, como si aquella situación fuera temporal?_

_La noticia de la muerte de sus padres llegó a oídos de todos sus conocidos. Los padres de sus amigos fueron puestos al tanto de que él debía volver a su casa, para que el servicio social se encargara de “ayudarlos”._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de la insistencia, Billy se dio cuenta de que sus parientes no hacían ningún esfuerzo por encontrarlo. Él les había hecho un favor al irse. Si Lilly y él desaparecían, les ahorrarían a sus tíos una gran molestia._

_Billy pasó algunas noches durmiendo con su hermana en estaciones de trenes, donde el flujo permanente de pasajeros y las luces intensas lo hacían sentir un poco más seguro que en la calle. Pero ésa tampoco fue una opción permanente, porque los guardias comenzaron a reconocerlos y hacerles preguntas. Les preocupaba que Lilly estuviera llorosa continuamente e incluso llegaron a poner en duda que Billy y la niña fueran realmente hermanos. El personal de seguridad preguntaba por qué no estaban con sus padres, una y otra vez._

_El dinero se acabó demasiado pronto, y, una vez más, Billy aprendió que el mundo en que había estado viviendo estaba reservado sólo para aquellos que cumplían ciertas pautas. Una mañana, cándidamente, le preguntó a una mujer si podía darle una moneda para comprar algo de comida para Lilly. Hizo la pregunta educadamente, sin sentir que estaba mendigando. ¿Qué era una simple moneda? Sin embargo, la mujer se apartó de él con brusquedad, como si él fuera algo sucio._

_Billy se quedó de una pieza, porque era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba de ese modo; como si él no fuera un ciudadano normal, sino algo más bajo, algo que debía ser evitado._

_Lo mismo ocurrió en algunas panaderías y fruterías. Los dependientes de buen corazón que se compadecían de él y le daban comida una vez, se tornaban en frías personas desalmadas que lo echaban del local con aspereza la siguiente vez, al darse cuenta de que Billy pensaba que aquella generosidad sería permanente. Ofrecerse a trabajar para ellos a cambio de comida tampoco sirvió. Numerosos tenderos le gritaron que no querían volver a verlo rondar por sus negocios._

_Pronto, debido a su aspecto desarreglado y sus ropas sucias, recibir aquel trato se volvió algo permanente. A Billy le tomó un tiempo comprender que las personas ya no lo veían como a un miembro de la misma sociedad a la que ellos pertenecían. Ahora él estaba viviendo en la calle, pidiendo comida, vestido con ropas cada vez más desgastadas._

_Para ellos él era sólo otro pordiosero más._

* * *

Al llegar a la construcción, Billy bajó primero del Bentley y miró en derredor. Con un gesto suyo, los otros guardaespaldas se desplegaron en círculo, para cubrir todos los ángulos. Desde la distancia, Billy confirmó que los guardias designados para vigilar las edificaciones circundantes ya se encontraban en sus puestos.

Había una comitiva esperando por Geese a unos pasos de la limosina. El grupo estaba liderado por un ingeniero entrado en años, de aspecto no demasiado formal, que llevaba las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta el codo. A su alrededor había una docena de capataces de obra, uniformados, que observaban el vehículo con aire indolente.

Billy les dirigió una mirada de advertencia para que no intentaran nada raro, y luego se inclinó hacia el interior del vehículo.

—Geese-sama.

Geese bajó con lentitud premeditada, tomándose un momento para acomodar su traje y su largo abrigo. Luego alzó la vista hacia la construcción dejada a medias, las vigas de concreto y las varillas de metal que asomaban de sus columnas sin terminar. Había un olor a cemento fresco en el aire.

El ingeniero y sus empleados se acercaron a Geese, observándolo como si él fuera un extraño espécimen llegado de otro planeta. Sin inmutarse, el empresario estrechó sus manos con gesto profesional.

Billy los acompañó durante el recorrido por las instalaciones, atento a cualquier peligro. Había áreas a oscuras y zonas sin construir que ofrecían escondites perfectos para algún atacante. Sin embargo, Geese caminaba escuchando las explicaciones de los capataces como si ése fuera un tranquilo y placentero paseo.

Al terminar la inspección, llegaron a un espacio al aire libre, donde el personal había instalado una mesa y extendido enormes planos sobre ella. El grupo pasó un largo rato examinando aquellos diagramas, indicando los lugares donde se podían hacer modificaciones al diseño original.

Billy observó a su jefe a unos pasos de distancia. Geese señalaba un punto específico del mapa con el índice izquierdo, y los obreros asentían. Los ojos celestes del empresario estaban entrecerrados, y su mirada era dura, como si no le agradara lo que estaba viendo. Los hombres que estaban con él eran adultos, profesionales y probablemente expertos en su campo, pero, aun así, parecían cohibidos e inquietos al oír su áspera manera de dar órdenes.

Conteniendo una sonrisa desdeñosa, Billy descansó el extremo de su bo en el suelo de tierra y se apoyó en él mientras observaba la escena. El sol matutino caía sobre la sala sin techar, y hacía que el cabello de Geese se viera incluso más rubio. No había un mechón fuera de lugar.

El empresario que él había conocido en Londres había tenido el cabello largo, con lacias hebras doradas que caían por su espalda y lo hacían resaltar dondequiera que fuese. En esa época, Billy no había visto a muchos hombres llevar el cabello así, a menos que fueran músicos o artistas, y le había bastado ver a Geese una vez para saber que lo reconocería en cualquier parte. El empresario le había parecido una figura extravagante, y también una persona intrigante en la que no debía confiar por completo.

Billy no conseguía decidir qué versión de su jefe le agradaba más.

Mientras esperaba que la reunión con el personal de la obra terminara, el joven se preguntó qué se sentiría al pasar sus manos por esos cabellos rubios y desordenarlos.

Se preguntó si algún día reuniría el valor para probar.

* * *

_Geese Howard había pasado la mañana en las oficinas londinenses de una empresa contratista con la cual acababa de cerrar un millonario acuerdo. El concejo municipal de Londres había iniciado un proyecto a largo plazo para edificar viviendas sociales y proporcionar residencias de bajo costo a las personas necesitadas de la ciudad, y Geese había identificado una rentable oportunidad de negocio que proveería un flujo continuo de ingresos por dos décadas como mínimo. Sin embargo, el gobierno inglés no había tenido interés en formar una alianza con él, por tratarse de un extranjero._

_En vista de eso, Geese simplemente había comprado una participación mayoritaria en el accionariado de una conocida firma local._

_Esa mañana, después de la reunión, Geese recorrió su nueva adquisición. El personal lo observaba con curiosidad, pero nadie sabía aún que él era el nuevo dueño._

_Las instalaciones de esa empresa eran apropiadas, sin llegar a ser lujosas. Una de sus pocas características resaltantes era una amplia cafetería instalada en el primer piso, a un lado del vestíbulo, compuesta de un acogedor salón principal decorado con tonos beige y marrón, y una terraza que daba a la calle, bordeada con paredes de vidrio templado._

_Geese tomó asiento en la terraza, en una mesa alejada de los otros comensales. No tenía a ningún guardaespaldas con él, porque en esa ciudad su nombre aún no era conocido, y dudaba que hubiese alguien que quisiera matarlo. El nivel de delincuencia en Londres no era nada comparado con el de South Town, y el principal problema en los_ boroughs _eran inofensivos carteristas. Por eso, Geese solamente había contratado a un conductor que lo llevara donde necesitara ir. El hombre estaba esperando por él en la calle lateral del edificio._

_Después de ordenar un café, Geese contempló la calle y sus colores desteñidos bajo el cielo gris de Londres. Había una panadería en la acera contraria, y una farmacia a pocos pasos. Era difícil saber si se trataba de negocios modernos, o si habían existido desde la época victoriana. El planeamiento urbano de esa zona parecía poner especial cuidado en que las nuevas construcciones no desentonaran con los edificios de piedra que se alineaban a lo largo de las calles._

_Había pocos transeúntes a esa hora de la mañana, y, unos minutos después, mientras revolvía el café con una cucharilla, Geese notó a una figura moviéndose de manera sospechosa por la vereda._

_Se trataba de un muchacho rubio y extremadamente delgado, vestido con ropas gastadas y sucias, que tenía un inconfundible aspecto de pandillero. Estaba solo y avanzaba despacio, cojeando ligeramente._

_Sin nada mejor que hacer, Geese probó deducir las intenciones de aquel desconocido. Estaba más que claro que sus propósitos no eran buenos. ¿Quería robar algo de la panadería, tal vez? ¿Asaltarla? No, ése no era el caso. El muchacho no llevaba ningún arma bajo sus holgadas y percudidas ropas._

_¿La farmacia, entonces? Por su delgadez, el muchacho bien podía ser un drogadicto desesperado. Sin embargo, cuando Geese miró sus brazos buscando rastros de pinchazos de agujas, sólo vio piel pálida, manchada de suciedad, marcada por algunos rasmillones y heridas._

_Ese chico rubio no estaba vestido adecuadamente para el clima helado de enero. La camiseta que llevaba era de mangas cortas y no ofrecía protección alguna contra el frío._

_El muchacho llegó frente a la farmacia y se detuvo, espiando el interior, para confirmar que no hubiese otros clientes. Geese sonrió entretenido. Ahora sabía lo que estaba pasando y, por experiencia propia, sabía cómo iba a acabar ese asunto._

_El muchacho entró en la farmacia y salió poco después con un frasco de píldoras en una mano, siendo perseguido por un dependiente vestido con una bata blanca._

_—¡Ladrón! ¡Deténgalo!_

_Esquivando ágilmente algunos autos en movimiento, el muchacho cruzó la calle en dirección a la terraza donde Geese se encontraba sentado. Por un momento, Geese vio sus ojos de color celeste claro, y la determinación y desesperación que había en ellos. Aquella expresión despertó un vago recuerdo en él. El muchacho no estaba robando drogas, estaba robando medicinas._

_Los pensamientos de Geese se interrumpieron cuando un transeúnte interceptó al muchacho y lo hizo rodar por el suelo con un empujón._

_—¡Pequeño bribón!_

_El chico se encogió bajo la lluvia de patadas que el transeúnte y el dependiente le propinaron. El frasco de medicinas le fue arrancado de sus manos. Geese alcanzó a ver que se trataba de unos simples antibióticos._

_Alguien estaba enfermo… ¿Alguien cercano al muchacho?_

_La escena resonó con un recuerdo que Geese había procurado enterrar. Él mismo había vivido una situación muy similar, en un pasado que se sentía tan lejano que bien podría haber sido otra vida._

_Al muchacho le costó esfuerzo incorporarse, y permaneció sentado en la vereda mientras reunía fuerzas. Se veía débil y mal alimentado. No había notado que Geese lo observaba desde detrás del vidrio._

_Para sorpresa del empresario, el muchacho sonrió de pronto e introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su sucio pantalón. Cuando la sacó, sostenía algunas pastillas blancas en ella. La desesperación de sus ojos se tornó en alivio. A pesar de la golpiza, había conseguido apoderarse de esas medicinas._

_Geese consideraba que los delincuentes y carteristas eran una plaga que aquejaba hasta a las mejores ciudades del mundo, pero, esa mañana, reconoció que el muchacho era hábil. El que se tratara de un pandillero era un detalle irrelevante._

_Sin dejar de observarlo, pagó el café y se levantó de la mesa. El chico todavía no encontraba fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero la decisión en sus ojos no se había apagado. Geese conjeturó que ese chico tenía a alguien a quien cuidar, y ese deber le daba un propósito, a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba._

_Esa situación era demasiado familiar…_

_Molesto por permitir que un desconocido despertara recuerdos y sentimentalismos en él, Geese abandonó la cafetería y luego se dirigió a la salida. Uno de los porteros lo reconoció y le indicó que esperara, que iría a llamar a su chofer. Geese asintió, pero de todos modos salió del edificio para fumar un cigarrillo._

_—¡Suéltame! ¡No eres el dueño de la maldita calle!_

_Geese se volvió hacia el escándalo y vio que el muchacho rubio que había robado la farmacia estaba ahora en ese lado de la avenida, forcejeando con otro de los porteros, que lo tenía sujeto por el cuello de su vieja camiseta._

_—¡Te he dicho que no vuelvas a pasar por aquí!_

_—¡Suéltame! —El muchacho intentó golpear al portero, sus ojos celestes destellando furiosos, pero su cuerpo aún estaba resentido por las patadas que había recibido, y el chico acabó rodando por el suelo._

_El empujón no buscaba lastimarlo, y el muchacho se levantó rápidamente. Sin embargo, en vez de contraatacar, palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón, y luego apretó los dientes con rabia al ver que los antibióticos que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo estaban hechos polvo._

_—Mierda… —murmuró muy bajo—. ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —le gritó al portero, lanzándole el polvo blanco—. ¡Vas a pagar!_

_—¡Alguien llame a seguridad…!_

_Geese intervino entonces, extendiendo un brazo entre el muchacho y el trabajador del edificio. El portero lo miró confuso, y el muchacho alzó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada enfurecida. Sus ojos claros se veían desesperados otra vez, húmedos, como si estuviera conteniendo lágrimas de rabia._

_—Ven conmigo —ordenó Geese con tono severo, mirando fijamente al muchacho._

_—¿Por qué diablos haría eso? —preguntó el chico con insolencia._

_—Pagaré por esas medicinas —indicó Geese, sin dar más explicaciones, porque él tampoco estaba seguro del motivo tras sus acciones. Estaba siendo sentimental por culpa de ese muchacho y lo que le hacía recordar—. No voy a volver a repetirlo. Ven._

_—Señor Howard… ¿qué hace…?_

_Geese ignoró al portero, y echó a andar en dirección a la farmacia. Al cabo de unos segundos, el muchacho lo siguió con pasos inestables y la mirada hosca, manteniendo una mano en su estómago, donde había recibido las patadas._

_—¿Quién está enfermo? —preguntó Geese, observando al muchacho._

_Éste le devolvió la mirada, pero sus ojos eran esquivos. Mantenía su distancia, como si temiera que la buena voluntad de Geese se convirtiera en un golpe traicionero en cualquier momento._

_—¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Fiebre? —insistió Geese._

_El muchacho asintió sin mirarlo. Y después de unos pasos, murmuró:_

_—Era un resfrío. Pensé que pasaría, pero ahora no deja de toser y no puede respirar._

_—¿Quién?_

_—Mi hermana…_

_Al llegar a la farmacia, Geese empujó la puerta y la mantuvo abierta, indicándole al chico que entrara. Ya que estaba haciendo una obra de caridad, pensaba divertirse provocando un poco al dependiente._

_—¿Cómo te atreves a regresar…? —exclamó el hombre de la bata blanca al ver al muchacho._

_Geese se interpuso entre ellos._

_—Está conmigo —indicó._

_El dependiente alzó la mirada hacia Geese, listo para gritarle a él también, pero calló de súbito al ver el brillo helado en sus ojos, y la tenue sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Por el aspecto elegante de Geese, el hombre pudo concluir que quien estaba delante de él era un alto ejecutivo, probablemente de la empresa que estaba cruzando la calle. El acento extranjero y el porte distinguido eran intimidantes, y cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una persona importante._

_—¿Tienen doxiciclina en este país? —preguntó Geese con un tono extremadamente despectivo._

_El dependiente asintió y se dirigió a los estantes. Regresó con una caja blanca que Geese examinó un momento, leyendo los compuestos activos._

_Después de eso, Geese se tomó un momento para inspeccionar las medicinas de venta libre que estaban exhibidas en los anaqueles. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer ese tipo de compras personalmente, que aquella visita a una farmacia le estaba resultando curiosamente entretenida._

_El muchacho rubio esperaba silencioso, observándolo con disimulo._

_Geese agregó descongestionantes y analgésicos a su orden, y luego esperó que el dependiente calculara el total._

_—La doxiciclina sólo se vende bajo prescripción médica “en este país” —dijo el dependiente, poniendo los productos en una bolsa de papel pero deteniéndose en los antibióticos. Su tono perfectamente respetuoso estaba matizado con un velado sarcasmo._

_—Estoy seguro de que eso no será problema —dijo Geese con soberana indiferencia, sacando un par de billetes de cincuenta libras y dejándolos sobre el mostrador. El monto superaba con creces el costo de los productos._

_Sin esperar respuesta, Geese tomó la medicina de manos del dependiente y la dejó caer en la bolsa, que luego entregó al muchacho rubio._

_Salieron de la farmacia y Geese se detuvo. El muchacho sostenía la bolsa con fuerza contra su pecho, como si debiera proteger sus contenidos. Su ceño estaba fruncido y miraba a Geese desafiante. También temblaba ligeramente, pero eso podía deberse al aire frío de invierno._

_Geese conocía esa actitud. El muchacho había estado tan desesperado que no había tenido más opción que aceptar un favor de un desconocido, y ahora estaba en deuda. No podía dar media vuelta e irse. Estaba esperando que Geese dijera algo._

_Sin embargo, Geese se limitó a sacar veinte libras y se las ofreció al muchacho._

_—Cómprate algo de comer, parece que lo necesitas. Supongo que tu hermana también debe estar hambrienta._

_El muchacho sujetó el billete con un movimiento rápido y mantuvo su distancia._

_Geese lo observó. Ese chico le hacía pensar en un cachorro que había sido maltratado demasiadas veces, y que ahora desconfiaba hasta de las personas que eran amables con él._

_—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Geese._

_El chico no respondió._

_—Mi nombre es Geese Howard —ofreció el empresario._

_—Billy Kane —respondió el muchacho entonces._

_Como no tenían nada más que decir, cada uno tomó un camino distinto, pero, tras alejarse unos pasos, Billy se detuvo y se volvió._

_—Gracias —dijo, sonando sincero._

_Geese asintió, y, sin girarse a mirarlo, continuó caminando hacia el auto que esperaba por él._

* * *

_Aquella tarde, Billy volvió al ruinoso edificio abandonado que se había convertido en el refugio de numerosos drogadictos e indigentes sin hogar. Subió las desvencijadas escaleras sin detenerse, ignorando a las personas que le pedían comida, dinero o una dosis de estupefacientes. Mantenía la bolsa con las medicinas sujeta contra su pecho, protegiendo su valiosa carga. La comida que había comprado estaba escondida dentro y el dinero que había sobrado se encontraba seguro en el fondo de su bolsillo._

_El muchacho llegó hasta el piso más alto, que estaba casi sin ocupar porque gran parte del techo se había derrumbado. Cada vez que llovía, los pasillos se inundaban, y esa área tenía un intenso olor a humedad y podredumbre._

_Sin embargo, a Billy eso no le importaba. En ese piso había un departamento con una única habitación utilizable, y el hombre que manejaba aquel lugar le había permitido ocupar ese cuarto, por un precio bastante bajo._

_Lilly esperaba por él ahí, acostada en un viejo colchón en el suelo._

_Los dos hermanos habían hecho lo posible por convertir esa habitación en un lugar habitable. Billy había retirado escombros, y salvado algunos muebles de otros pisos que nadie quería. Aunque no tenían sillas, había una mesa baja ante la cual podían sentarse a comer. El suelo estaba limpio, y sobre una cómoda vacía había un florero donde a veces Billy ponía flores frescas para intentar dar un toque de color a aquella triste existencia._

_—Lilly, ya regresé. Mira lo que traje._

_En vez de palabras, Billy recibió tosidos como respuesta. Por un largo rato, el muchacho se encargó de su hermana, obligándola a comer, y luego a tomar las medicinas. Lilly protestó un poco, porque la garganta le dolía, pero cedió ante la insistencia de Billy, y, al cabo de unos minutos, se sentaron juntos en el colchón, con Billy manteniendo a Lilly entre sus brazos mientras le contaba lo que había pasado ese día._

_El cuerpo afiebrado de su hermana se sentía demasiado ligero contra el suyo, a pesar de que Billy hacía todo lo que podía para conseguir alimentos y dárselos a ella. Tal vez cuando la fiebre y la tos pasaran, Lilly recuperaría algo de peso. Billy rogó en silencio que el dinero durara hasta ese entonces._

_Observando las bandejas vacías de comida, Billy sintió un intenso agradecimiento hacia el estadounidense que lo había ayudado esa mañana._

_Aún no entendía qué razones había tenido ese hombre para ayudarlo, pero Billy no pensaba olvidar su nombre ni su rostro, porque era la única persona que había hecho algo bueno por él, en meses._

_“¿Por qué lo hizo?”_

_El aspecto de ese hombre, Geese Howard, era inusual. Con su largo cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, Billy lo había tomado por un turista excéntrico al inicio. El traje azulino que llevaba se veía fino, y su ceñido chaleco blanco inmaculado parecía desafiar a la ciudad misma, donde el hollín de las chimeneas y escapes de los vehículos se asentaba sobre cualquier superficie de tono claro._

_A Billy no le había agradado el brillo de superioridad en los ojos celestes de ese hombre. La expresión del rostro de Howard le decía que no era una persona de confiar. El hombre le había resultado desagradable y por eso él le había respondido de forma insolente._

_Pero, aun así,  ese hombre lo había tratado bien. Había gastado cien libras en medicinas como si el dinero no significara nada para él._

_Cuando Howard le ofreció las veinte libras en la calle, Billy había dudado en aceptarlas. Había estado en esa situación antes, y sabía que nadie hacía ese tipo de ofrecimientos sin buscar un beneficio propio. Más de una vez, distintas personas le habían ofrecido dinero, a cambio de que Billy les entregara lo único que tenía para dar: su cuerpo. Billy se había negado y rechazado esa opción tanto como había podido, pero luego Lilly había enfermado, y él había estado desesperado, y…_

_Billy sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos de su mente. Prefirió enfocarse en el hombre de esa mañana._

_Cuando vio el billete siendo ofrecido, Billy había creído que Howard le pediría su cuerpo también, pero el hombre no mostró ningún interés. Tal vez estaba por encima de eso. Si era adinerado, no había razón para que quisiera acostarse con un niño de la calle._

_Billy había sentido alivio cuando el hombre se alejó, porque, incluso cuando estaba siendo amable, la mirada de Howard parecía ocultar malas intenciones._

_Sin embargo, Billy no pudo resistirse a observarlo una última vez. Desde la distancia, contempló cómo Geese Howard subía en una lujosa limosina y desaparecía por la avenida._

_Esa noche, Billy se acostó junto a Lilly, y ese hombre estuvo en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedó dormido._

* * *

_—¿Cómo está tu hermana? ¿Mejor?_

_Billy asintió de mala gana, sosteniéndole la mirada a Andrew, el líder de la pandilla a la cual se había unido unos meses atrás._

_Andrew era un hombre ya mayor, cruel y sin escrúpulos. A Billy no le agradaba estar bajo sus órdenes, y odiaba que ese hombre supiera de la existencia de Lilly. Sin embargo, Andrew manejaba a su grupo como si fuera un negocio, tenía buenos contactos, y a veces conseguía organizar robos que resultaban muy rentables y de bajo riesgo. Billy se había ganado su confianza al ayudarlo a defender su territorio contra una banda invasora, y ahora Andrew usaba a Billy como carterista, y lo enviaba a robar a turistas distraídos en el metro y en los pubs del centro de la ciudad._

_El muchacho no estaba orgulloso de haberse convertido en un delincuente, pero no había tenido otra opción. No podía mantener a Lilly por sí mismo y el trabajar para Andrew al menos garantizaba que al final de cada día tendría unas cuantas monedas para comprar alimentos. No importaba si Billy conseguía robar algo o no. Andrew distribuía una parte de las ganancias entre todos los miembros equitativamente._

_Billy sabía que no podía pertenecer a ese grupo por mucho tiempo, porque en cualquier momento Andrew podía ordenarle que se encargara de actividades más riesgosas, como vender drogas por las noches, o entrar a casas a robar. Y Billy temía no poder negarse, porque Andrew sabía en dónde estaba alojado, y que tenía una hermana pequeña a la cual cuidar._

_Sí, debía dejar ese grupo pronto, pero, mientras tanto, no tenía más opción que trabajar para ellos._

_—La neumonía puede ser peligrosa, especialmente sin tratamiento._

_—Conseguí antibióticos hace unos días._

_—Bien por ti —sonrió Andrew al oírlo—. Si el trabajo de hoy sale bien, no te faltará el dinero para comprar medicinas._

_—¿Qué haremos?_

_—Asaltar a un hombre muy rico._

_Andrew esperó a que el resto de la banda llegara al depósito abandonado donde solían reunirse, y luego explicó su plan. Billy prestó atención, sentado en unas cajas vacías a cierta distancia._

_Uno de los contactos de Andrew trabajaba en un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas y estaba a cargo de mantener la suite donde se alojaba un acomodado empresario estadounidense. Por accidente, dicho contacto había visto un cronograma de actividades en la habitación y se había enterado de que esa tarde el empresario haría una visita a una planta metalúrgica que llevaba muchos años en desuso. El lugar se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, y permanecía completamente desierto. El empresario sólo estaría acompañado por el chofer de su limosina._

_—Prácticamente se está entregando a nuestras manos —rió Andrew._

_—Está rogando que alguien le robe, al exponerse así —comentó otro de los miembros de la banda._

_Billy frunció el ceño._

_—¿Es sólo eso? ¿Robar? —preguntó._

_—No creo que un respetable empresario intente enfrentarnos. No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia si entrega lo que le pedimos._

_—¿Qué vamos a robar?_

_—Un reloj —sonrió Andrew._

_Un murmullo burlón se alzó en el grupo._

_—De doce mil dólares._

_El murmullo se acalló._

_—¿Un reloj puede costar tanto?_

_—Pues el que lleva ese hombre sí —respondió Andrew—. Mi contacto lo ha visto de cerca, pero no puede robarlo en el hotel o sabrán de inmediato que fue él._

_—¡Hagámoslo!_

_Billy no participó en el consenso general, pero pensaba hacer lo que decidiera la mayoría. Se mantuvo apartado y callado, sus pensamientos volviendo a Geese Howard. No había notado si ese hombre llevaba un reloj costoso en la muñeca. No había estado prestando atención a esos detalles durante su encuentro._

_Cuando se pusieron en camino, sus compañeros escondieron navajas y nudilleras en sus bolsillos, y Billy llevó consigo un báculo de sólida madera, diciéndose que había varios otros empresarios americanos en la ciudad, y que era muy difícil que el objetivo de ese día fuera el mismo hombre que él había conocido._

* * *

_El viento que corría en el llano terreno de la fábrica era helado, y Geese se puso unos delgados guantes de cuero negro mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la limosina._

_Había una sombra de descontento en su semblante, porque el largo trayecto para visitar la fábrica había demostrado ser una pérdida de tiempo. Los cimientos del lugar no habían sido planeados apropiadamente, y habían debilitado el subsuelo. Intentar aprovechar la infraestructura era imposible._

_—¡Señor Howard!_

_El hombre que había contratado como conductor se veía intranquilo, y señalaba a un punto detrás de Geese._

_—Finalmente las ratas huidizas dan la cara —comentó Geese para sí, volviéndose despacio._

_Mientras recorría la fábrica, había sentido miradas sobre él, y el eco de numerosas presencias que se movían torpemente entre las sombras. Ahora esas presencias habían confluido en el patio frontal, y formaban un grupo compacto de rufianes con expresiones amenazantes. La mayoría eran hombres adultos de aspecto vulgar, pero había algunos muchachos entre ellos. Geese contó dieciocho personas. Un número considerable, pero fácilmente manejable._

_—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó, como si no percibiera más amenaza que una pandilla de indeseables haciéndole perder su valioso tiempo._

_El líder del grupo pareció no saber cómo responder a su molestia. Había esperado temor y sumisión, no un irritado fastidio._

_—Es un bonito reloj el que llevas ahí —dijo finalmente, señalando hacia la muñeca izquierda de Geese._

_Geese miró el reloj y luego asintió._

_—Lo es —dijo simplemente, con una tenue sonrisa burlona comenzando a curvar sus labios._

_—Nos lo llevaremos, si no es mucha molestia —dijo el líder, remedando el tono educado de Geese._

_—No._

_—¿Qué?_

_—No._

_La banda compacta se puso en movimiento, desplegándose en un semicírculo amenazante._

_—Señor Howard, suba al auto, pronto —pidió el chofer, sentándose rápidamente en el asiento del conductor._

_Geese no lo escuchó. Recorrió los rostros de los pandilleros uno a uno, flexionando sus dedos distraídamente, pensando en cuánto iba a disfrutar golpearlos. Su mirada se detuvo en el familiar rostro de un muchacho rubio que se mantenía un poco detrás de los demás, sosteniendo una larga vara de madera en su mano._

_Lo reconoció de inmediato y, aunque sólo lo había visto una vez antes, pudo leer claramente su semblante. Ese día, los ojos claros de Billy no estaban llenos de desesperación o rabia. Había incredulidad y preocupación en ellos._

_—No olvides que tuvimos la consideración de pedírtelo amablemente —dijo el líder del grupo, aún simulando un hablar educado, sacando una navaja desplegable de su bolsillo._

_Los otros hombres lo imitaron y avanzaron hacia Geese._

_—Espera, dijiste que nadie saldría lastimado —intervino Billy, pasando entre sus compañeros._

_—Si cooperaba, cosa que no está haciendo —respondió el líder._

_Billy se volvió hacia Geese, sin entender por qué el empresario se mostraba burlón en una situación tan peligrosa. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Creía que la pandilla estaba bromeando? ¿No veía que su vida corría peligro?_

_—No nos deja otra alternativa, ¿eh, Billy?_

_Geese observó el intercambio algo intrigado. Billy estaba negando, con los dientes apretados y sus manos fuertemente cerradas en el báculo de madera. Lentamente, Billy se interpuso entre la pandilla y Geese, con sus ojos fijos en los del líder de la banda._

_—No vas a lastimarlo —dijo Billy con voz tensa._

_—¿Pero qué diablos haces? —preguntaron sus compañeros._

_Billy no respondió. Miró a Geese por sobre su hombro._

_—Vete —pidió—. Vete, rápido._

_Geese contempló al muchacho con curiosidad, mientras la pandilla hacía comentarios burlones y acusaba a Billy de ser un traidor._

_—¿No me escuchas? ¡Vete! —gritó Billy al ver que Geese no se movía._

_—Señor Howard, por favor —pidió el conductor también. El motor de la limosina estaba encendido, listo para partir._

_Después de unos segundos, Geese cedió y subió al vehículo, y Billy se encargó de detener a los pandilleros que intentaron interceptarlo._

_—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —gritó el líder, colérico, avanzando hacia Billy._

_Geese no escuchó la respuesta, porque el conductor arrancó y arremetió contra algunos de los hombres que pretendían detener la limosina con sus cuerpos. Al volverse a mirar por la ventana trasera, Geese vio al delgado muchacho enfrentándose a sus compañeros, alternando golpes de su arma con patadas y puñetazos. Sin embargo, no había mucho que un chico tan joven pudiera hacer contra un grupo conformado mayormente por adultos, y, al cabo de un rato, Billy dejó de pelear y echó a correr._

_—¿Deberíamos esperarlo? —preguntó el conductor, mirando por el espejo retrovisor._

_Geese negó._

_—Sigue conduciendo —indicó._

* * *

_Billy corrió tan rápido como pudo, escapando de los que apenas unos minutos atrás habían sido sus compañeros. Podía oír los pasos persiguiéndolo, los insultos. Lo llamaban traidor y amenazaban con matarlo. Maldijo para sí, preguntándose qué lo había llevado a proteger a Geese Howard de esa manera. Había actuado de forma impulsiva, y no había medido las consecuencias. La banda de Andrew jamás lo perdonaría; había perdido la única fuente de precaria estabilidad que había en su vida._

_Y todo por proteger a un hombre al que probablemente nunca volvería a ver._

_La limosina del empresario aún era visible en la distancia, frente a él. Billy corría en la misma dirección, hacia la autopista que llevaba de vuelta a la ciudad. Por un segundo, pensó que tal vez el auto se detendría y esperaría por él. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, y Billy siguió corriendo, y el auto siguió alejándose._

_A pesar de todo, ver el auto desaparecer en una curva del camino lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Ese hombre que no sabía cuidar de sí mismo se encontraba a salvo. Ese hombre, con su mirada desdeñosa y su extraña generosidad._

* * *

—Señor Howard, ¿podría hablar con usted en privado?

El ingeniero que había estado a cargo del recorrido en la obra se acercó a Geese, dubitativo y visiblemente nervioso. Los demás capataces permanecieron junto a la mesa donde habían estado examinando los planos, observando atentos.

La inspección del terreno había terminado, y Geese estaba listo para partir. Billy acababa de abrir la puerta de la limosina para él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Geese, sin llegar a subir al vehículo.

El ingeniero miró a Billy con desconfianza.

—En privado, si no fuera mucha molestia —insistió.

—Es molestia —dijo Billy con tono hosco. Su mal presentimiento de la mañana no había desaparecido. Quería que Geese saliera de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Geese hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—Lo que sea que quieras decirme, mi guardaespaldas puede escucharlo —señaló el empresario.

El ingeniero suspiró para sí y asintió.

—Años atrás, mi empresa fue admitida como parte de Howard Connection. Nos dedicamos exclusivamente a trabajar para usted. —El hombre hizo una pausa, meditando sus palabras antes de hablar—. Le dimos prioridad a sus proyectos, y no pudimos darnos abasto para satisfacer también a nuestra propia cartera de clientes. Los perdimos a todos por atenderlo a usted, y hace un mes mi empresa fue retirada de Howard Connection con un pretexto estúpido. Estamos preparando la documentación para declararla en bancarrota. ¡Mi empresa! El esfuerzo de toda mi vida…

—¿Y quieres una indemnización? —inquirió Geese burlón, sonando impaciente por aquella larga introducción.

—Indemnización… —repitió el ingeniero, sacando una afilada navaja plegable de su bolsillo—. Sí, podría llamársele así.

Billy se interpuso entre Geese y el ingeniero en el momento en que éste atacó. Con un golpe seco, el joven hizo que la navaja saliera despedida por el aire, y, luego le dio un fuerte empellón al hombre, haciéndolo caer al suelo y alejándolo de la limosina y de Geese.

—Geese-sama, por favor suba al vehículo —pidió Billy, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía que el grupo que esperaba junto a la mesa se ponía en movimiento. Como no habían estado armados, los obreros sujetaron las pesadas herramientas de hierro que estaban en el camino y comenzaron a correr hacia Geese. Algunos de ellos fueron rápidamente interceptados por los otros guardaespaldas, pero otros consiguieron aproximarse a la limosina.

Geese se deslizó en el asiento trasero y observó a aquel grupo de furiosos hombres con indiferencia. Billy cerró la puerta e hizo un gesto al chofer para que partiera.

—Sabía que algo así iba a pasar —gruñó Billy para sí, sujetando su bo con una mano y examinando a sus adversarios. No parecían ser diestros luchando. Eran sólo trabajadores que querían defender a su superior a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo, el trabajo manual había curtido el cuerpo de esos hombres, y enfrentarlos no fue tan fácil como había esperado. Algunos de los guardaespaldas cayeron al suelo, superados en número. Había un innegable vigor en los golpes de los obreros, una facilidad anormal cuando blandían sus pesadas herramientas.

Los ataques eran confusos y discordantes, y pronto el enfrentamiento se tornó en una caótica escaramuza en medio de gritos y nubes de polvo.

* * *

—Detén el auto —ordenó Geese.

—Pero, señor Howard, podría ser peligroso…

—Obedece.

El conductor aparcó la limosina a un lado del camino, pero mantuvo el motor encendido. Se encontraban a sólo unas cuadras de distancia de la construcción donde los obreros habían intentado atacar a Geese, y esa estrecha calle era la única vía para entrar o salir del área. Tarde o temprano, alguien pasaría por ahí, y era imposible anticipar si se trataría de un amigo o enemigo.

Nervioso, el conductor observó a su jefe por el espejo. Geese Howard se veía tranquilo, y esperaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada dirigida hacia la ventanilla.

—Un auto se acerca —dijo el conductor después de unos minutos.

Efectivamente, el vehículo negro que había escoltado a Geese hasta ese lugar los alcanzó y se detuvo al lado de la limosina.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó un guardaespaldas joven asomándose a través de la ventanilla. Tenía hilos de sangre corriéndole por el rostro, y su traje negro estaba cubierto de polvo.

—Nada —respondió el conductor.

Extrañado, el guardaespaldas miró hacia Geese e informó:

—Billy ordenó que lleváramos a los heridos al hospital, dijo que él se encargaría de lo demás. Pero usted no debería estar esperando aquí solo, señor. Me quedaré a vigilar.

—No hay necesidad.

El tono de Geese fue tajante y desconcertó al guardaespaldas. Por un momento, el joven quiso protestar, pero luego prefirió callar. Se despidió con un asentimiento y el vehículo no tardó en alejarse.

* * *

Billy caminó por entre los cuerpos de los obreros inconscientes y se dirigió a la salida, sacudiendo su ropa para deshacerse del polvo gris que la cubría.

Tendría que recorrer un largo camino de vuelta a la Geese Tower, pero sabía que enviar a los otros guardaespaldas al hospital había sido una decisión acertada. Algunos de ellos habían sufrido golpes graves durante el confuso enfrentamiento, y Billy prefería que salieran del terreno, en vez de estar estorbando.

La escolta de esa mañana no había sido adecuada para hacer frente a lo que prácticamente había sido una pelea callejera. Billy planeaba sugerir que esos hombres recibieran algún tipo de instrucción en artes marciales, porque había sido frustrante verlos sucumbir tan fácilmente a las técnicas poco ortodoxas de los obreros.

Por suerte, aquel ajuste de cuentas no había sido planeado, sino improvisado en el momento. En medio de la desorganización, nadie había intentado ir tras Geese.

Mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, Billy notó que la limosina de su jefe estaba aparcada a un lado de la calle.

Un estremecimiento pasó por su cuerpo y Billy echó a correr sin entender por qué el vehículo seguía ahí, detenido y expuesto. ¿Había sucedido algo malo?

Su mente le ofreció una decena de terribles posibilidades, y en todas él era el culpable, por apartarse de Geese, por confiarse y permitir que estuviera solo.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, y abrió la puerta del vehículo bruscamente.

—¡Geese-sama!

Billy se quedó de una pieza al ver a su jefe dentro del vehículo, ileso. Geese lo observó por un breve instante, extrañado por la intensidad con que el joven había gritado su nombre.

—Tardaste —dijo Geese, desaprobador, y Billy parpadeó, confuso—. ¿Te tomó tanto tiempo lidiar con unos simples obreros?  

—No pensé que había apuro… —se excusó Billy entrando en la limosina y sentándose frente a Geese, mientras el empresario hacía un ademán para indicar al chofer que podían partir.

Billy calló al darse cuenta de que la limosina seguía ahí porque Geese había estado esperando por él.

—Geese-sama…

El empresario lo miró, y Billy no pudo continuar. Quería agradecerle, y también reprocharle, el que lo hubiese esperado. Pero no podía hablarle así a su jefe frente al conductor de la limosina. Al final, Billy no terminó la frase y solamente negó con la cabeza una vez, prefiriendo dejar aquella conversación para cuando estuvieran a solas.

* * *

Esa noche, Geese subió a la terraza del rascacielos y pasó un largo rato contemplando las luces titilantes de la ciudad, con los brazos cruzados y una tensa expresión en su rostro. El paisaje de South Town permanecía invariable, pero Geese podía sentir que algo era distinto. El viento fresco que acariciaba su rostro anunciaba la cercanía de la primavera, y con ella la llegada de una nueva etapa en sus planes y su vida.

Los agentes que recopilaban información para él habían comenzado a mencionar nombres familiares en sus reportes. Nombres de un pasado no muy lejano. Algunas personas con las que Geese se había relacionado tiempo atrás estaban en movimiento, y sus presencias convergían en lugares específicos. El patrón era demasiado evidente para ser una mera coincidencia. Los propósitos de esas personas aún no estaban claros, pero era mejor estar listo cuando sus intenciones salieran a la luz.

La reestructuración que Geese estaba llevando a cabo en sus empresas era sólo un primer paso en los preparativos para encarar el futuro.

El incidente de ese día en el sitio de la construcción era una prueba de que aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Para comenzar, el personal de seguridad que empleaba actualmente era inadecuado. Billy había sugerido que el equipo de guardaespaldas recibiera otro tipo de entrenamiento, pero Geese había descartado esa idea, porque sabía que no bastaría. Había un límite para lo que las personas comunes podían hacer.

Geese se había sentido disgustado al enterarse de que Billy había ordenado a los guardaespaldas lastimados que se retiraran. Al final, quien había hecho todo el trabajo había sido el joven. Los guardaespaldas sólo habían sido estorbos a los cuales Billy había tenido que proteger.

Lo que Geese necesitaba eran hombres que supieran pelear, con destrezas adecuadas para enfrentar a cualquier tipo de oponente. Billy era muy hábil, pero no podía hacerse cargo de todo.

Una idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Qué mejor que organizar una competencia convocando a los mejores luchadores de la ciudad? Es más, ¿por qué conformarse con esa ciudad? De seguro encontraría mejores prospectos si la convocatoria incluía a todo el país, o, ¿por qué no?, al mundo.

Si organizaba tal evento, podría evaluar las capacidades de los participantes desde la comodidad de su oficina. Aquello sería muy conveniente y además proporcionaría varias horas de entretenimiento.

Sintiéndose de mejor humor, Geese preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí?

—Parecía concentrado y no quería interrumpirlo, Geese-sama.

Billy había llegado minutos atrás, pero se había quedado al pie de la escalera de la plataforma de madera, aguardando silencioso.

Geese hizo un gesto para que Billy se acercara y el joven obedeció. Desde hacía un tiempo, Billy ya no se sentía como un intruso al estar en ese lugar. Geese y él habían adquirido la costumbre de disfrutar del paisaje en compañía del otro, y Billy sabía que era afortunado al ser bienvenido en los dominios privados de su jefe.

—¿A qué viniste?

—Quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana.

Geese se volvió y Billy titubeó, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Había pasado la tarde pensando cómo tocar el tema, y no había encontrado ninguna manera adecuada, así que simplemente dijo las palabras tal como éstas vinieron a su mente:

—No era necesario que esperara por mí. Fue riesgoso. Por favor, no lo vuelva a hacer.

Geese arqueó muy levemente una ceja.

—¿Pretendes decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?

Billy se estremeció ante el tono severo del empresario, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y asentir.

—Mi trabajo es velar por su seguridad. Debo priorizar su bienestar, aunque eso implique tener que darle instrucciones.

Geese se permitió una risa baja ante el atrevimiento del rubio.

Billy frunció el ceño, pensando que Geese se burlaba de él. Sin embargo, al mirar a su jefe, Billy vio que la expresión tensa de minutos atrás había dado paso a un brillo complacido en los ojos del empresario, y aquello le dio valor para continuar:

—Si realmente desea esperar por mí, puede hacerlo en la seguridad de la Torre —indicó, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

Geese contempló a su guardaespaldas con detenimiento, y se obligó a permanecer inexpresivo cuando Billy se puso nervioso y apartó la mirada. Al igual que todo lo que le rodeaba, el joven estaba cambiando también, lenta y gradualmente. La constante preocupación de Billy por su bienestar continuaba ahí, pero, como ya no tenía nada que ocultar, ocasionalmente el joven dejaba entrever el aprecio que sentía hacia él. La calidez de sus sentimientos se filtraba en su voz y su mirada.

El cariño de Billy no tenía razón de ser, desde el punto de vista de Geese. Él no era una persona que provocara ese tipo de sentimientos, y no había sido ésa su intención al rescatar al joven y darle un trabajo.

Sin embargo, era imposible estar tan cerca de aquella calidez y no reaccionar a ella; imposible sentirla una vez y no buscarla nuevamente.

Tal vez había sido un error de su parte pensar que él era inmune a ese tipo de emociones. Se había descuidado, y ahora él también estaba cambiando. Comenzaba a preocuparse un poco por el bienestar de Billy.

Era por eso que Geese había esperado esa mañana, fuera de la construcción: quería ver que Billy saliera ileso del enfrentamiento. Estaba perdiendo la perspectiva, y el joven se había dado cuenta de ello, y se lo había reprochado.

Como si notara sus pensamientos, Billy se movió, intranquilo, y continuó hablando para llenar el silencio incómodo:

—En realidad, no importa en qué lugar espere, siempre y cuando esté seguro —señaló, mirando a Geese con firmeza—. Aunque estemos en otra ciudad, o incluso en otro país, yo sabré encontrar la manera de volver a usted.

—O yo te encontraré a ti —ironizó Geese, recordando lo que había sucedido años atrás en Londres.

Billy sonrió, porque sabía a qué se refería su jefe. La primera vez que se habían visto, había sido un encuentro casual. La segunda vez, una increíble coincidencia. La tercera vez, Geese había estado buscándolo, aunque nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

—Procuraré que eso no sea necesario —dijo Billy, sonando agradecido.

Geese asintió y luego permaneció callado, admirando su ciudad. No tenía nada más que agregar sobre el tema.

Billy se separó de él y caminó hacia el borde de la terraza, apoyando sus manos en la madera roja de la baranda para calmar el vértigo que le produjo la altura del rascacielos. Respiró el aire frío profundamente, e intentó concentrarse en el paisaje, pero le fue imposible. En realidad, estaba pendiente de la presencia de Geese unos pasos detrás de él, y sintió un cosquilleo de anticipación cuando Geese se le acercó y posó una mano contra su espalda, cerca de sus hombros.

—Se aproxima una época de cambios —habló Geese, mientras sus dedos recorrían la tela de la chaqueta de Billy y subían un poco más, hasta rozar la piel expuesta de su cuello—. El verdadero trabajo comenzará pronto.

—Sólo dígame qué necesita, y haré lo que usted ordene —respondió Billy, distraído por la caricia.

—¿No quieres saber en qué consiste? —preguntó Geese, desaprobador, pero con un brillo entretenido en sus ojos. Tal vez debía dejar de intentar tener conversaciones con Billy cuando lo estaba tocando. Parecía que al joven se le hacía difícil concentrarse cuando estaban así.

Billy negó con la cabeza.

—No importa lo que pida, lo haré.

 Geese sonrió al oírlo, y concluyó que, definitivamente, hablar sobre trabajo mientras acariciaba al joven no era conveniente. Bajo otras circunstancias, la respuesta de Billy lo habría llevado a tachar al joven de necio, por asumir un compromiso de esa forma tan irreflexiva, sin averiguar primero de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, en vez de recriminar, lo que hizo fue bajar su brazo y deslizarlo alrededor de la cintura de Billy, tirando ligeramente, hasta que la espalda del joven quedó apoyada contra su pecho.

Billy se puso rígido por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco cedió al contacto, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un toque de color. No se atrevió a volver el rostro, sólo descansó su peso contra Geese y, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, murmuró:

—Saber que puedo ayudarlo a alcanzar sus metas es suficiente.

—Necesito un hombre de confianza que no sólo siga órdenes, sino que las ejecute de forma satisfactoria. Si no consigues hacer eso después de semejante afirmación, voy a estar muy decepcionado —advirtió Geese, inclinando su rostro y hablando cerca del oído de Billy por pura malicia, porque no podía evitar sentirse divertido por el sonrojo del joven.

—No lo defraudaré, Geese-sama —dijo Billy con firmeza.

—Bien.

Mientras contemplaban la ciudad juntos, Geese reflexionó sobre lo que había logrado en esos últimos años. Los negocios, su fortuna, su poder, todo lo había conseguido por sí mismo. Nadie había estado a su lado, y él no había necesitado de la ayuda de nadie. Es más, había planeado continuar por ese camino, porque, en verdad, no necesitaba de ninguna persona para hacer realidad sus objetivos.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía satisfecho de tener a Billy con él. Contar con el apoyo incuestionable del joven era agradable.

Con una risa baja, Geese estrechó un poco más a Billy y el joven se entregó al abrazo en silencio, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada del horizonte.


	6. Decidir confiar | Londres 2

Sin apartar la mirada del viejo pergamino, Geese alzó el vaso de whisky para llevárselo a los labios y frunció el ceño al notar que estaba vacío. Consideró servirse un poco más, pero, después de pensarlo un momento, dejó el vaso junto a la botella de licor, y replegó el pergamino con delicadeza.

Reclinándose contra el mullido respaldo del sofá, el empresario frotó suavemente sus ojos cansados. No había notado el transcurrir del tiempo, y había estado forzando la vista por horas, leyendo lentamente aquel viejo manuscrito chino, cuyos trazos a pincel casi se habían desvanecido.

Esa noche no se encontraba en la Geese Tower. Estaba en su mansión, en el tranquilo distrito acaudalado de la ciudad.

Hacía años que no usaba esa enorme propiedad como residencia, pero el lugar era aislado y seguro, y Geese aún mantenía en las bóvedas algunos objetos de valor que había adquirido durante sus años de entrenamiento, mucho antes de que consiguiera amasar su fortuna. Aunque valiosas, no le agradaba tener esas pertenencias cerca de sí, porque estaban estrechamente ligadas a recuerdos desagradables.

Sin embargo, algunos de esos objetos contenían información que, súbitamente, volvía a ser relevante.

Geese hizo un gesto de desagrado al mirar la hora. Eran las dos de la mañana y ya no tenía sentido volver al rascacielos. Era mejor pasar la noche ahí.

Su habitación conectaba con aquella sala, y siempre estaba preparada para recibirlo, aunque llevara años sin utilizarla.

Mientras se ponía de pie, Geese sonrió con burla hacia sí mismo, porque un inevitable pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿No había notado el paso del tiempo porque el muchacho no estaba ahí para decirle que debía tomar un descanso?

Geese se encaminó hacia las ventanas con pasos lentos. Podía oír la voz de Billy en su mente, diciéndole cortésmente: “Geese-sama, es tarde, debería descansar…”

¿Cuántas veces había ignorado al joven para seguir trabajando? Más de las que podía contar, ciertamente. Pero, al menos cuando Billy estaba cerca, el trabajo o las preocupaciones no lo absorbían de tal manera. En ocasiones había llegado a posponer algunos temas pendientes, sólo para que el joven dejara de insistir.

Geese apoyó sus dedos en el alféizar, sin decidir entre sentirse molesto o complacido.

La sala se encontraba en el segundo piso de la mansión, y el paisaje que esa ventana ofrecía consistía sólo del amplio jardín y la edificación donde se alojaban algunos empleados. Los edificios de la ciudad se alzaban a lo lejos, y el resplandor urbano aclaraba el cielo y ocultaba las estrellas, haciendo que aquella vista no fuera óptima.

Nuevamente, Geese pensó que, si su guardaespaldas hubiese estado con él, a esa hora él habría estado de vuelta en el rascacielos, en la comodidad de su penthouse.

Sin embargo, aquella ausencia no era culpa de Billy. Geese había decidido ir a la mansión después de que el turno del joven había acabado.

Por inercia, su mirada se dirigió a la edificación que tenía delante, y a la ventana de la habitación de Billy, cuya luz seguía encendida.

Extrañado, Geese se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Billy a esa hora.

En los últimos meses, los pasatiempos de Billy habían provocado una profunda intranquilidad en Ripper y Hopper. Aunque ya no tenían órdenes de supervisarlo, ambos secretarios continuaban vigilando al joven como si éste aún fuera un novato que podía cometer un desliz imperdonable en cualquier momento. Sin ir muy lejos, Ripper seguía viéndose sumamente mortificado cada vez que Billy se presentaba en la oficina vestido con denims o con la bandanna blanca y roja en el cabello.

Los últimos informes de los secretarios sobre las actividades de Billy habían incluido comentarios algo curiosos. Alguien había reportado un sonido similar a una explosión en la habitación del joven, y otros aseguraban haber visto fuego saliendo por la ventana.

Geese había interrogado a Billy al respecto, y el joven no había intentado desmentir los hechos. Solamente se había mostrado avergonzado de haber sido descubierto.

Sin embargo, el joven no había titubeado al explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo: en vista de que Geese iba a convocar a personas talentosas para mejorar la seguridad en sus empresas, Billy había decidido que no quería quedarse atrás. Estaba investigando una manera de complementar sus habilidades, que ampliara sus opciones al momento de enfrentar a enemigos más fuertes.

Geese había criticado los mundanos métodos del joven —¿polvos combustibles?, ¿gases inflamables?—, pero Billy había aplacado su desaprobación con una sonrisa un poco tímida. Geese no podía citar las palabras exactas, pero Billy había conseguido combinar esa timidez con una sincera admiración y una nota de arrogancia al decir que, si bien se sabía capaz de aprender a controlar su energía espiritual como lo había visto hacer a él, un viaje de entrenamiento a Asia estaba fuera de la cuestión, porque tenía responsabilidades laborales que cumplir en South Town. Y, ya que no tenía tiempo para entrenar su energía, usar un método artificial era la opción más práctica.

A eso había seguido un profundo silencio, y, mientras Geese deliberaba cómo responder a su atrevimiento, Billy había desviado la mirada hacia la puerta, como si quisiera huir de la oficina.

La incomodidad del joven había hecho que las ganas de replicar algo hiriente pasaran. Billy era la única persona en toda la ciudad que se atrevía a hablar con sinceridad delante de él, y su ingenuidad al creer que controlar el ki era algo fácil se debía, en parte, a que Geese no había compartido detalles sobre su propio entrenamiento. Ni siquiera le había mostrado a Billy la verdadera extensión de su poder.

No había mencionado los rigurosos años de preparación, el esfuerzo que había tomado, la constante pugna por ser el mejor.

El desprecio de su maestro…

Y lo que había sucedido años después.

¿Qué pensaría Billy de todo eso?

—Tonterías —murmuró Geese para sí en la sala vacía. ¿Por qué debía importarle la opinión de un simple guardaespaldas?

Sin embargo, su mirada continuó dirigida hacia la habitación de Billy en la distancia y, al cabo de unos segundos, Geese se apartó de la ventana y salió de la sala.

El guardia que vigilaba el pasillo se sobresaltó con su abrupta aparición e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza mientras Geese cerraba la puerta con llave.

—No es necesario que me acompañes —indicó Geese cuando el guardia hizo un gesto para seguirlo.

El hombre asintió, y Geese se dirigió al primer piso y luego a la puerta principal. Otros guardias se ofrecieron a escoltarlo, pero los rechazó a ellos también. No planeaba ir lejos. Solamente quería dar un paseo por el jardín, y no estaba de humor para aceptar compañía indeseada.

Una vez afuera, Geese respiró el aire fresco, que venía cargado con el aroma de la vegetación. La marcada diferencia con el aire puro en lo alto del rascacielos le recordó una vez más por qué había dejado de vivir en esa mansión.

Echó a andar, ocultando su presencia para que ningún vigilante se aproximara a verificar que todo estuviera bien. Sabía que en ese momento ofrecía una imagen insólita, aún vestido de elegante traje y corbata, cruzando la hierba del jardín en la penumbra. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no recorría esa propiedad por mero placer?

El vigilante de la residencia de empleados casi sufrió una conmoción al verlo ahí, y aún estaba tartamudeando un saludo cuando Geese entró sin molestarse en responderle.

Como era de madrugada, la mayoría de luces estaban apagadas, y las salas y corredores silenciosos, pero Geese encontró el camino fácilmente, y avanzó sin hacer un sonido en dirección a las escaleras.

La habitación de Billy estaba en el tercer piso, al final del pasillo. Antes de la llegada del joven, los otros empleados habían evitado por todos los medios ser alojados en ese dormitorio específico, porque era el que estaba más lejos de las escaleras, y de las comodidades de ese edificio. La sala de descanso y la cocina se encontraban en el primer piso, y las habitaciones de los pisos inferiores eran las más codiciadas.

Sin embargo, Billy había estado a gusto con su habitación. No percibió ningún defecto. Le bastó con que el lugar fuera limpio y espacioso y, meses después, incluso declinó varios ofrecimientos para mudarse al segundo piso.

El hecho de que Billy no tuviera un compañero de cuarto y fuera el único empleado con una habitación “privada” era motivo de envidia y también algunas habladurías. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a echárselo en cara porque Billy era, después de todo, el guardaespaldas del dueño. El resto de empleados había aprendido a dejar al joven en paz.

Geese empujó la puerta del dormitorio e hizo un sonido conminatorio al encontrarla sin asegurar, y su desaprobación aumentó al ver que la luz estaba prendida, pero Billy estaba profundamente dormido, acostado boca abajo en la parte inferior del camarote.

El joven se había dejado caer sobre los cobertores, sin molestarse en sacarse la ropa que había usado durante el día. Una de sus piernas colgaba fuera de la estrecha cama.

Ese alojamiento no estaba pensado para una estadía extensa. Las comodidades eran mínimas, y las camas angostas e incómodas. Pero, a pesar de eso, Billy no había demostrado ningún interés en conseguir un mejor lugar para vivir.

Con pasos silenciosos, Geese se movió por la habitación, estudiando el lugar. Las paredes blancas no tenían ningún adorno, y Billy no había colocado ninguna decoración. El suelo y los muebles estaban impecables, y las sillas del comedor alineadas contra la mesa, para no estorbar. Sobre la cómoda había una vieja radio, con algunos cassettes y discos amontonados alrededor. Geese resiguió los nombres de las bandas con un dedo, reconociendo vagamente a unos pocos. Billy no solía hablar sobre sus aficiones, y durante las conversaciones sobre música sólo escuchaba con atención mientras Geese comentaba sobre sinfonías y óperas. A juzgar por esa colección, tenían gustos completamente distintos.

Geese perdió el interés pronto y se dirigió a la mesa, donde encontró una serie de recipientes con químicos inflamables cuidadosamente dispuestos y etiquetados.

El sansetsukon que Billy solía llevar consigo estaba apoyado contra la pared a un lado de la cama, pero había una segunda arma, dividida en tres, sobre la superficie de la mesa. Había marcas de hollín en la madera roja, y Geese no tardó en percibir un leve olor a quemado.

Sin embargo, no había marcas de quemaduras en las paredes, ni muebles chamuscados, lo cual respaldaba la promesa de Billy de no acabar incendiando la casa.

Geese observó al muchacho dormido y luego otra vez a los recipientes que estaban sobre la mesa. Algunos de ellos contenían sustancias controladas, que no se encontraban disponibles para la población general por ser utilizados para fabricar explosivos. Billy debía haber recurrido a algún contacto de Howard Connection para poder conseguir los materiales, y no había informado sobre eso a nadie.

¿Uso inapropiado de los contactos de la compañía, o loable emprendimiento?

Como no había nada más que examinar en el dormitorio, Geese se acercó a la cama. No había estado haciendo ruido, y continuaba ocultando su presencia, pero la tentación de comprobar si Billy despertaría al sentirlo cerca era grande. De seguro el joven tendría uno de esos breves momentos de pánico en que no sabía cómo proceder, y que a Geese se le había hecho costumbre incitar.

Sin embargo, algunos segundos pasaron y el empresario sólo dejó que Billy continuara durmiendo.

* * *

_Los días en Londres transcurrían nublados y grises, invadidos por una niebla espesa y fría, tan densa que daba la impresión de ser un muro impenetrable._

_De pie frente a las ventanas de su habitación en el hotel, Geese no podía distinguir las torres góticas y las edificaciones victorianas que definían la particular personalidad de aquella ciudad. Sin su afamado paisaje, Londres era sólo una gran urbe que ofrecía poco atractivo para él._

_En esa última semana, Geese había estado ocupándose de los pormenores de la adquisición que había efectuado. Asumir la dirección de su nueva empresa londinense había tomado más tiempo de lo que había planeado, porque los ingleses no le daban más opción que seguir los canales legales y cumplir todos los requisitos de forma lícita. A pesar de que ahora Geese contaba con secretarios y abogados versados en las leyes británicas, era poco lo que ellos podían hacer para acelerar el proceso._

_Esa ciudad era completamente distinta a South Town, y Geese comenzaba a sentir que su estadía se había alargado demasiado._

_Irritado, el empresario se apartó de la ventana y fue a servirse un vaso de Scotch. La sala de la suite se había convertido en un lugar de trabajo, con documentos e informes desperdigados por las mesillas y sillones. Geese había pasado algunas horas familiarizándose con los nombres de sus nuevos clientes y asociados, pero su estado de ánimo ese día no era el adecuado para concentrarse en los negocios._

_Si hubiese estado en su rascacielos, habría subido a la terraza a liberar un poco de tensión entrenando por algunas horas. Tenía una necesidad insatisfecha de golpear a alguien._

_Eso era culpa del muchacho rubio que había intervenido cuando Geese se preparaba para darle una paliza a los pandilleros que habían intentado robarle en la fábrica abandonada, días atrás._

_Con una tenue sonrisa cruel, Geese se preguntó si el muchacho seguiría vivo. Sus pensamientos volvían a Billy ocasionalmente, sin que él se lo propusiera. Esa situación era contradictoria, porque no le importaba lo que sucediera con ese chico. Sólo sentía curiosidad por saber cómo había acabado ese asunto._

_A veces, cuando rememoraba lo sucedido en la fábrica, se daba cuenta de que no había tenido sentido obedecer a Billy y retirarse. Podría haber acabado con todos esos pandilleros con sus propias manos. El único riesgo que hubiese corrido habría sido ensuciarse un poco el traje. Sólo eso._

_Sin embargo, Billy había estado tan dispuesto a protegerlo, que Geese había accedido, porque, por un lado, había querido ver de qué era capaz ese muchacho. Por otro, había querido que Billy aprendiera una lección, ya que aquella muestra de impulsividad sólo podía acabar mal. Billy era prácticamente un niño que había creído poder enfrentar a una banda de adultos._

_La destreza de Billy al pelear había sido una agradable sorpresa. Geese no había esperado que alguien que se veía tan delgado y mal alimentado pudiera moverse con esa agilidad, o golpear con tanta fuerza. Billy había encendido una chispa de interés en él, que se intensificó un poco más cuando el muchacho dejó de pelear y simplemente huyó._

_Billy no tenía una dignidad que mantener, y no le importaba huir. El muchacho priorizaba sobrevivir._

_Pero, a pesar de eso, Billy había puesto en riesgo su vida al protegerlo a él. Los miembros de la pandilla no se veían como el tipo de personas que perdonarían una traición así._

_Tomando un sorbo del intenso whisky escocés, Geese se sentó en uno de los sillones y se reclinó contra el respaldo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ornamentado techo de la habitación._

_Billy era un pequeño bribón que no había dudado en traicionar a sus compañeros, para proteger a alguien que le había dado un poco de dinero._

_Pero, al mismo tiempo, aquélla había sido una muestra inesperada de gratitud, por la cual Billy no recibiría ninguna recompensa._

_En las manos correctas, las cualidades del muchacho podían ser pulidas, aprovechadas._

_Si es que no estaba muerto ya._

_Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y uno de los secretarios de su nueva empresa entró en la sala. Era un hombre de cabellos grises y hablar elegante y cortés._

_—Señor Howard, conseguí los registros que pidió —dijo el hombre, acercándose y entregándole unas gruesas carpetas._

_Geese las recibió y examinó los contenidos con poco interés. Su mirada se detuvo en una extensa lista de nombres y cifras, ordenada por apellido._

_El secretario esperaba, sin saber si debía retirarse o no._

_—¿El apellido Kane es común en Londres? —preguntó Geese de súbito, para desconcierto del secretario._

_—No es infrecuente, pero tampoco se trata de un apellido común. ¿Tal vez hablamos de algunas miles de personas?_

_Geese asintió. La lista de nombres que tenía delante le había dado una idea._

_—Años atrás conocí a un Kane. Ya que debo permanecer en la ciudad por más días de lo planeado, me gustaría contactarlo._

_—Si me da su nombre…_

_—Recuerdo el nombre de su hijo. Un tal Billy. O William, quizá —dijo Geese, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo olvidar el nombre de un amigo, pero no el nombre de su hijo. El secretario asintió sin comentar nada, sabiendo bien que los altos ejecutivos podían llegar a ser muy extravagantes—. El niño debe tener unos catorce o quince años. Y había una niña también._

_—Haré algunas averiguaciones —dijo el secretario._

* * *

_—Señor Howard, es un gusto. Soy Thomas Kane._

_Geese estrechó la mano ofrecida sin sacarse los guantes negros que llevaba, pero su interlocutor no pareció dar importancia a ese detalle. Kane había llegado a la reunión a la hora exacta, y a simple vista parecía un respetable hombre de negocios. Rubio y de ojos celestes, era mayor que Geese, y su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas. Por su manera de vestir, con un impecable traje cuidadosamente planchado, el hombre no era presuntuoso, pero había un inconfundible brillo ávido en su mirada._

_Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa circular de aquella cafetería, cuyas paredes estaban contrachapadas de madera oscura. Una tenue nube de humo flotaba en el aire, proveniente de varios cigarrillos._

_Geese contempló al hombre mientras éste saludaba a un mesero y se encargaba de ordenar café para ambos._

_No había sido tan difícil dar con él. La búsqueda de un Kane con un hijo adolescente llamado “William” había producido sólo un resultado en el área de Londres, y Geese había confirmado lo que ya sospechaba: los padres de Billy estaban muertos. El pariente más cercano, y quien supuestamente se había encargado de los niños huérfanos, era Thomas, un tío de Billy._

_—Su llamada fue inesperada —dijo Thomas después de que el mesero se retiró—. No sabía que mi hermano lo conocía. Fue realmente una sorpresa…_

_—¿Sí?_

_—Ah, lo lamento. Debí decir que he estado oyendo sobre usted por semanas. Verá…, también me dedico al negocio de los bienes raíces. Digamos que su más reciente inversión ha sacudido al mercado local…_

_Geese permitió que el hombre hablara, sin mostrar un atisbo de hostilidad, asegurándose de que Kane se sintiera cómodo en su presencia. La charla sobre propiedades y el valor de los terrenos en la ciudad resultó muy informativa, y después del café ordenaron algo de licor, y Geese esperó pacientemente a que el alcohol hiciera efecto._

_Thomas Kane estaba relajado y a gusto cuando Geese finalmente preguntó por Billy. El cambio en el rostro del hombre fue evidente. A pesar de la agradable bruma del alcohol, su semblante se tornó cauteloso._

_Geese mantuvo un aire benevolente, como si su interés por Billy naciera de una profunda preocupación por el bienestar de la humanidad en general, y no porque estuviera realizando indagaciones con propósitos personales._

_—Si es un tema familiar del cual no desea hablar, no tiene por qué responder a mis preguntas —dijo Geese con un tono extremadamente cortés, y también calculadamente decepcionado._

_—No, no, para nada. Es sólo que todo ocurrió de forma tan repentina… Pero no tiene de qué preocuparse. Actualmente Billy vive en Irlanda y se encuentra bien._

_—Ya veo… —murmuró Geese—. ¿Su familia no tenía una casa en Londres?_

_—Alquilada —explicó el hombre._

_Geese observó en los ojos celestes de Kane. El hombre mentía con facilidad, porque nadie lo castigaría por no haberse hecho cargo de unos niños que no eran suyos y que habían acabado viviendo en las calles. La suerte que había corrido Billy no era realmente importante. Lo único que Kane buscaba era aparentar haber cumplido su papel como guardián legal por ser el pariente más cercano. Proyectar una imagen de persona íntegra era excelente para los negocios, al fin y al cabo._

_—Qué lástima, había oído tanto de él que me habría gustado conocerlo —dijo Geese, y luego, para entretenerse un poco más con ese hombre, agregó—: Me gustaría hacer algo por él, en nombre de mi vieja amistad con su padre. Si me proporciona los datos del muchacho, tal vez encuentre algo de tiempo para visitarlo en Irlanda. Quisiera conversar con él sobre lo que espera de la vida. ¿Cree que sería adecuado ofrecerle una subvención para cuando esté en edad de asistir a la universidad?_

_Tal como Geese había esperado, la mención de dinero hizo que el hombre no pudiera ocultar su súbito interés. Kane no indagó sobre la “vieja amistad” que Geese mencionaba, ni preguntó por qué un poderoso empresario estadounidense insistía en conocer a un insignificante muchacho. El dinero ofrecido parecía estar nublando sus pensamientos de manera más efectiva que el embriagante licor._

_—Acabo de recordar que Billy quería visitar Londres desde hace mucho. Quizá podría hacer algunas coordinaciones para que se reúnan. ¿Hasta cuándo planea quedarse en la ciudad? —musitó Kane._

_—Algunos días más —dijo Geese, manteniendo su sonrisa benévola y su rostro inexpresivo. Tal parecía que Kane sabía cómo dar con el paradero de Billy, o al menos contactarlo. La conversación había dado un giro interesante._

_—Es tiempo suficiente. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Intentaré hablar con él hoy mismo._

_Geese sonrió satisfecho. Londres podía ser distinto de South Town en muchos aspectos, pero la influencia del dinero era la misma en todos los países del mundo._

_Salieron del café juntos, y se separaron con un apretón de manos frente a la puerta. Kane se alejó con pasos presurosos en dirección a un automóvil gris. Geese no lo perdió de vista mientras esperaba por la limosina y, apenas subió, ordenó al chofer:_

_—Sigue a ese vehículo._

_El conductor no hizo preguntas, solamente obedeció. Llevaba días trabajando para Geese Howard y había aprendido mantener la boca cerrada y seguir órdenes, por extrañas que éstas fueran._

_Por algunos minutos, siguieron a Kane por distintos barrios de la ciudad, hasta llegar a un sector donde, a lo largo de varios bloques, sólo se alzaban toscos edificios de concreto, idénticos unos a otros. Era la zona de la ciudad donde las autoridades habían erigido las viviendas conocidas como_ social housing _._

_Sin embargo, Kane no se detuvo ahí, y continuó conduciendo por calles cada vez más estrechas, hasta detenerse frente a un edificio ruinoso, de paredes de ladrillo, que, por fuera, lucía como un lugar abandonado. Kane entró en el edificio con una expresión de asco en el rostro._

_—Síguelo, averigua a dónde va y procura que no te vea —ordenó Geese después de que el chofer aparcó en una callejuela transversal._

_Nuevamente, el conductor obedeció._

_—¿Y bien? —preguntó Geese cuando el hombre regresó y volvió a sentarse tras el volante._

_—El señor Kane visitó una habitación en el último piso, pero estaba vacía. Por su reacción, creo que le molestó mucho no encontrar a nadie ahí._

_—¿Qué había en la habitación?_

_—Unos pocos muebles rotos. Algunas prendas viejas._

_—¿De adultos?_

_El conductor miró a Geese por el espejo del auto._

_—Ahora que lo menciona, no. Había un vestido. Algunas camisetas de talla pequeña. Pero la puerta estaba rota. No se veía como un lugar habitado._

_—¿Viste manchas de sangre?_

_—N-no… No había sangre._

_Geese se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. ¿Podía tratarse del lugar donde Billy había estado viviendo? Tal vez Thomas Kane estaba molesto porque había esperado encontrarlo ahí._

_Si era así, Billy de seguro había tenido que buscar otro lugar donde vivir, donde los hombres a los cuales había traicionado no pudieran encontrarlo._

_Billy no debía estar muy lejos de ahí. Las personas solían permanecer cerca del territorio con el cual estaban familiarizadas, y Billy probablemente no era la excepción. Con una hermana enferma, el muchacho debía haberse visto obligado a encontrar un refugio cerca._

_—Haz un recorrido por los alrededores y luego volvamos al hotel —ordenó Geese, observando el vecindario miserable por la ventanilla._

* * *

_Aquella orden se repitió en los días que siguieron. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, Geese subía a la limosina y hacía que el chofer condujera por los barrios pobres, sin un rumbo fijo. Cuando reflexionaba sobre el porqué de ese capricho por encontrar a Billy, Geese se respondía que dejar que un muchacho con tanto potencial se perdiera en las calles de Londres era un desperdicio. Quería aprovechar las habilidades de Billy y moldear al muchacho a su antojo._

_A cambio de un poco de dinero, algunos vagabundos indicaron que habían visto a un chico que coincidía con la descripción de Billy y que estaba acompañado de una niña pequeña que se veía muy mal de salud. El muchacho estaba refugiado en una construcción abandonada._

_Los vagabundos comentaron con una sonrisa jocosa que Billy debía haber molestado a mucha gente, porque, aparte de Geese, había miembros de una pandilla buscándolo también._

_Evidentemente, la pandilla había pagado por la información, aunque no de forma tan generosa como Geese._

_Mientras conducían hacia la construcción, Geese caviló sobre lo mucho que le iba a molestar si la pandilla lastimaba a Billy. Estaba comenzando a pensar en el muchacho como algo de su propiedad, porque planeaba utilizarlo para sus propósitos. No quería llegar al lugar y descubrir que aquel “bien” había sido dañado._

_—Señor Howard, ¿ése es…? —El conductor señaló una calle perpendicular, donde un grupo de hombres estaba reunido._

_Geese frunció el ceño, reconociendo una figura familiar. Finalmente había dado con Billy, y parecía que había llegado justo a tiempo. El muchacho estaba en la acera, retrocediendo lentamente mientras sus ex compañeros avanzaban hacia él. Billy tenía el báculo de madera en la mano, pero no podía pelear porque había una niña pequeña abrazada con fuerza a su cintura. Ambos estaban salpicados de sangre, pero desde la distancia era imposible decir si eran ellos los que estaban heridos._

_Uno de los hombres se adelantó y sujetó a la niña por el hombro, separándola de Billy con un fuerte tirón, y la reacción del muchacho fue golpear al hombre con el extremo de la vara entre los ojos. Luego tomó a su hermana en brazos y la protegió con su cuerpo cuando el hombre contraatacó con una patada._

_Geese sonrió complacido al ver eso. Billy no había titubeado. Parecía que para Billy era algo natural interponerse entre el peligro y las personas a las que quería proteger._

_—Síguelo e intercéptalo en la siguiente esquina —ordenó Geese. Billy había rodado por el suelo después de la patada, protegiendo a su hermana contra su pecho, pero consiguió ponerse de pie con ese mismo impulso y echar a correr. Había soltado su arma con la caída, pero el muchacho no miró hacia atrás. Sólo corrió, con los pandilleros yendo tras él._

_Billy maldijo con fuerza cuando la limosina le cerró el paso, pero, antes de que pudiera correr en otra dirección, la puerta del vehículo se abrió y Geese descendió._

_—Sube —ordenó. Billy lo miró, sus ojos brillantes y confusos, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar._

_Para ese entonces, los perseguidores ya los habían alcanzado, y Geese dio unos pasos hacia ellos, manteniendo a Billy y a su hermana tras de sí. Bastó una fría mirada y una sonrisa burlona para indicarle a los pandilleros que si querían llegar a Billy, primero tendrían que pasar sobre él._

_—Sube al auto —repitió Geese. Billy dudaba, como si subir a la limosina fuera tan mala opción como encarar a los pandilleros—. Obedece, Billy —continuó Geese, bajando su tono a uno tranquilizador. La suavidad de su voz hizo que Billy finalmente reaccionara, y el muchacho ayudó a la niña a entrar en el vehículo._

_Sin embargo, en vez de subir también, Billy esperó por él._

_Geese lo miró de soslayo, ocultando su extrañeza._

_—Vamos —dijo Billy, impaciente, mirando a Geese y luego a sus ex compañeros._

_Por segunda vez, Geese abandonó una pelea a petición de ese muchacho._

_Entraron en la limosina y Billy se apresuró a tomar en brazos a su hermana, que esperaba sentada en el amplio espacio al pie de los asientos. Billy estrechó a la niña fuertemente contra sí, apartándose de Geese hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en la puerta contraria._

_—Volvamos al hotel —indicó Geese al conductor._

_Al observar a los niños con detenimiento, Geese notó que la sangre que los salpicaba era de Billy. El muchacho tenía una herida en la cabeza, y su cabello rubio estaba húmedo y manchado de escarlata._

_Geese sacó el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo, pero Billy no lo recibió. Continuó abrazando protectoramente a la niña, manteniéndola tan lejos de Geese como le era posible._

* * *

_—Tranquila, vamos a estar bien —susurró Billy, inclinado hacia Lilly, que estaba abrazada a su cintura otra vez._

_La niña no pudo responder porque sufrió un acceso de tos, y Billy la cubrió con su cuerpo, ocultándola de las miradas extrañadas de las personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo del lujoso hotel._

_Geese les había indicado que lo esperaran cerca de los ascensores mientras él coordinaba un asunto en la recepción, y había sido muy claro al ordenarles que no llamaran la atención. Sin embargo, ambos hermanos resaltaban demasiado, con sus ropas viejas y sus aspectos desaliñados._

_—Oigan, no pueden estar aquí —indicó uno de los encargados del hotel—. No queremos mendigos en las instalaciones —agregó, haciendo un gesto para que se dirigieran a la puerta por las buenas, antes de que él tuviera que llamar a la seguridad del lugar—. ¿Esto es sangre? —exclamó asqueado al notar la mancha rojiza en el cabello de Billy._

_—¿Hay algún problema? —intervino Geese en ese instante. El encargado enderezó la espalda al verlo y su tono cambió a uno cortés._

_—No, señor, sólo…_

_—Espero que mis invitados no te estén importunando —continuó el empresario plácidamente, presionando el botón para llamar el elevador._

_—¿In-invitados? —tartamudeó el hombre, mirando hacia los niños._

_Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Geese hizo un gesto para que Billy y su hermana subieran. Dejaron al encargado viéndose confuso en el vestíbulo._

_—¿Acaso eres el dueño? —murmuró Billy, sin conseguir contener su curiosidad._

_—Desde hace un par de días —comentó Geese con aire desinteresado—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó a continuación, porque la herida de Billy continuaba sangrando._

_—Estoy bien —dijo Billy aún en un murmullo, manteniendo a su hermana contra sí._

_—¿No nos vas a presentar? —inquirió Geese con tono burlón, mirando hacia la niña._

_Billy se interpuso entre ellos, su expresión tornándose desconfiada y molesta._

_—Supongo que ésta es la hermana que mencionaste. Veo que aún no mejora. —Geese esperó a que Billy se calmara, pero el muchacho se veía más molesto incluso—. Puedes tranquilizarte. Están a salvo —señaló Geese._

_Sin embargo, esas palabras hicieron que Billy retrocediera un poco, como si quisiera ocultar a la niña tras su espada._

_Geese se limitó a observarlo, y, en vez de hacer algún comentario mordaz, decidió darle tiempo para que asimilara la situación. Billy era prudente al no confiar en él._

_Cuando llegaron a la suite, Geese señaló uno de los dormitorios que estaban sin ocupar, y Billy llevó a Lilly ahí y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El muchacho suspiró aliviado al encontrarse lejos de la mirada del empresario. Billy no lo había notado las dos primeras veces, pero estar ante la presencia de Geese en un lugar cerrado era abrumador. La manera en que el empresario lo observaba con sus fríos ojos celestes lo perturbaba. Le hacía sentir que Geese tenía intenciones ocultas._

_Billy ya no era tan ingenuo como meses atrás, cuando había descubierto lo duro que era sobrevivir en las calles. Al inicio, había aceptado la generosidad de extraños, sólo para descubrir que todos ellos se le habían acercado con otro propósito. Después de ganarse su confianza, la mayoría de hombres había intentado deshacerse de él, porque en quien estaban interesados era en Lilly._

_Geese podía ser como esos hombres. Tal vez sólo estaba interesado en la niña. Después de todo, ¿qué otro motivo tenía para rescatarlos? Billy no tenía nada para ofrecerle, y Geese no había mostrado ningún interés en obtener nada de él._

_Los tosidos de Lilly lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. La niña se había sentado en la cama y respiraba con esfuerzo. Necesitaban medicinas, ropa limpia, comida…_

_Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Billy fue a abrir de mala gana, y se encontró cara a cara con una desconocida de cabellos grises y mirada amable, que se presentó como Amelia e informó que era una de las jefas de habitaciones del hotel. Estaba ahí porque le habían informado que Lilly estaba enferma, y había traído algunas medicinas._

_Billy la dejó pasar, sintiendo nuevamente una mezcla de agradecimiento y desconfianza. Estaba bien que Geese hubiese conseguido medicinas para Lilly, pero…_

_Algo avergonzado, Billy alzó la mirada hacia Geese, que observaba del otro lado de la puerta, sin entrar en la habitación. Geese ya no llevaba su abrigo, y solamente vestía el traje azulino y el chaleco blanco que Billy había visto la primera vez. A pesar de que se encontraban en una suite temperada, el empresario no se había sacado los guantes negros y se veía un poco amenazante, de pie con el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados._

_—Esta niña está muy enferma, sería mejor llevarla a un hospital —dijo la mujer al oír la respiración trabajosa de Lilly._

_—No, no podemos ir a un hospital —intervino Billy, yendo hacia la cama y apartando a la mujer._

_—Pero tu hermana está enferma. ¿Hace cuánto tiene fiebre?_

_Billy apretó los dientes, a pesar de que la pregunta no había sido una recriminación. Sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por cuidar bien de Lilly, pero nada había sido suficiente._

_—Estos niños necesitan atención médica —dijo Amelia, volviéndose hacia Geese—. Esa tos… y esa herida —agregó, señalando la sangre en el cabello de Billy._

_—Quizá tienes razón —comentó Geese._

_—¡No vamos a ir a un hospital! —exclamó Billy, comenzando a alterarse._

_Geese ladeó su rostro ligeramente, observando al muchacho._

_—Podrías comenzar por explicar la razón —señaló, usando un tono bajo que contrastó con el casi grito de Billy._

_El muchacho lo miró con rabia, sintiéndose regañado._

_—En el hospital harán preguntas. Querrán saber dónde están nuestros padres, y luego nos enviarán a un hogar para menores —dijo Billy—. No voy a permitirlo._

_—¿Y dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Geese._

_Billy apartó la mirada._

_—Murieron —dijo en voz baja, odiándose un poco por estar respondiendo con la verdad._

_Geese no dijo nada a eso y luego sostuvo una breve conversación con la mujer, diciéndole que evitarían ir a un hospital por el momento, y que ella debía de ocuparse de la niña. Alguien tenía que encargarse de asearla, alimentarla, conseguirle ropas. Por el contrario, Billy parecía capaz de velar por sí mismo._

_—Yo puedo encargarme de Lilly —aseguró el muchacho, molesto de que Geese estuviera tomando decisiones sobre su hermana sin consultarle._

_—No tengo dudas al respecto, la has cuidado todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? —respondió Geese con un tono sincero que desconcertó a Billy—. Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar de negocios. Pensé que te tranquilizaría saber que alguien velaría por tu hermana en los momentos en que no puedas estar a su lado._

_Billy no supo cómo reaccionar a esas palabras severas pero consideradas. No había un asomo de burla en el rostro de Geese. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie mostraba esa clase de amabilidad hacia él, que Billy sintió ganas de simplemente abandonarse a todo lo que Geese dijera. La intensidad con la que quería confiar en el empresario lo atemorizaba._

_—Comenzaremos por asearlos un poco, ¿sí? —dijo la mujer, mirando hacia Billy—. De seguro querrás acompañarnos. Puedo aprovechar de atender esa herida. ¿Te parece bien?_

_Geese dejó a los hermanos a cargo de la mujer y se retiró a la sala, donde se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se dejó caer en el sillón, perdido en pensamientos._

_Había encontrado a Billy, según lo planeado, pero no había podido saborear el momento. Al enfocarse en cómo sacar provecho del muchacho, no había considerado la presencia de su hermana. Estaba claro que todo lo que Billy hacía era por ella y por protegerla. Geese aún no estaba seguro de si Lilly era una carga, o alguien a quien también podía utilizar._

_Los minutos pasaron, y Geese oyó el ruido del agua corriendo en el baño, y el rumor de voces. Amelia salió al cabo de un rato, sus manos húmedas, y anunció que encargaría a alguien que trajera algunas prendas del almacén donde se guardaban los uniformes para los nuevos empleados. También iba a pedir comida para los pequeños, y acostaría a Lilly antes de retirarse._

_Geese asintió e hizo un gesto de aprobación. Billy y Lilly eran aún unos niños. No había nada mejor que la presencia de una mujer con actitud maternal para que se calmaran._

* * *

_Lilly rio débilmente al verlo vestido con una camiseta verde, con el logo del hotel estampado en el pecho. Billy no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Lilly estaba vestida igual, y la camiseta le iba enorme, pero al menos eran ropas limpias, y no estaban manchadas de sangre._

_—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Billy, sentándose en la cabecera de la cama. Lilly asintió y se acurrucó contra él, respirando por entre sus labios._

_La niña ya estaba tranquila, y, en la quietud de la habitación, parecía que había olvidado el susto de aquella tarde._

_Por meses, Billy había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para protegerla del mundo. Lilly no había sido testigo de la violencia en la que Billy había estado viviendo, y no había entendido del todo por qué algunos hombres habían querido apartarla de su hermano. Esa tarde había sido una de las pocas veces en que Lilly había tenido que ver sangre, y Billy había temido su reacción…, pero todo parecía estar bien ahora._

_En esa lujosa y cálida habitación, la persecución de la pandilla parecía un recuerdo lejano._

_—Vamos a estar bien —repitió Billy, hablando más para sí que para Lilly._

_—Es él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lilly de pronto._

_—¿Él?_

_—El hombre que te dio dinero —sonrió la niña, medio adormilada. Estaba bajo los cobertores, esperando que la mujer que los cuidaba trajera algo de comida y medicinas para la fiebre—. Goose._

_—Geese —corrigió Billy de inmediato—. Quizá… ¿sería mejor que lo llames “señor”? Es más fácil que recordar su nombre —señaló, ahogando una risa nerviosa._

_—Está bien —sonrió Lilly._

_Billy le acarició el cabello, disfrutando de ese momento._

_No quería tener que salir y encarar a Geese Howard. Sospechaba de qué tipo de “negocios” iban a hablar. Si él se negaba a aceptar, Lilly y él acabarían en la calle otra vez._

_Cuando Geese había descendido de la limosina, Billy había tardado unos segundos en entender qué estaba pasando, o por qué Geese estaba ahí. Su confusión se había tornado en una tenue esperanza, pero no se había atrevido a formular pensamientos concretos. Encontrar a alguien que los ayudara, que los_ rescatara _, era una fantasía de la cual se avergonzaba._

_—La comida ya llegó —anunció Amelia en ese instante, entrando a la habitación empujando un carrito plateado con algunas bandejas cubiertas—. Le daré de comer a Lilly. Billy, el señor Howard te espera para que cenes con él._

_El aroma de la comida hizo que Billy recordara que llevaba días sin comer, pero no sintió hambre. Notó un sabor amargo en el fondo de su garganta. Era hora de la inevitable conversación._

_—Lilly, iré a la sala, no tardaré —dijo, y Lilly asintió, viéndose más tranquila que él._

_Geese estaba sentado a la mesa, y el comedor olía a humo de cigarro. Billy escuchaba voces en el pasillo y el sonido de platos y cubiertos, pero la comida aún no había sido servida._

_—Siéntate —indicó Geese, y Billy obedeció. Quedaron frente a frente en la mesa circular, que no era demasiado grande. No había manera de rehuir la intensa mirada de Geese, y Billy se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Aquello le produjo una intensa molestia, porque sentía que el empresario se estaba burlando de él al ponerlo en una posición tan incómoda._

_Aprovechando ese momento de rabia, Billy alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Geese, que esperaba silencioso y con una tenue expresión entretenida en el rostro._

_—Quiero dejar algo claro —dijo Billy con firmeza—. Agradezco que nos ayudaras, pero si intentas ponerle un dedo encima a Lilly, o si te atreves a tocarnos, te mataré._

_La amenaza sonó extraña en la calma de la habitación. Billy esperó una burla como respuesta, o una muestra de desprecio. Incluso imaginó que el empresario los echaría de ahí en ese mismo instante, pero todo lo que hubo fue una leve risa complacida de parte de Geese._

_—¿Y si no intento nada? ¿Habrá algún tipo de compensación? —preguntó el empresario sin dejar de sonreír._

_—¿C-compensación? —repitió Billy, desconcertado._

_—Los incentivos suelen funcionar tan bien como las amenazas._

_Billy apretó los puños, confundido. ¿Por qué Geese parecía complacido con él? ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Se estaba burlando?_

_Al ver su confusión, el empresario negó suavemente con la cabeza._

_—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Hablaremos después de cenar, ¿te parece bien?_

_Billy maldijo para sí. Aquella consideración le producía una profunda desconfianza, como si el empresario estuviera buscando manipularlo con una falsa benevolencia._

_Pero… ser tratado de esa manera era agradable._

_—Con permiso. —Un camarero entró y comenzó a disponer platos y copas sobre la mesa, dirigiéndole una breve mirada de curiosidad a Billy. A continuación, el hombre acercó un carrito repleto de fuentes y recipientes, con más comida de la que dos personas podían comer._

_Billy sintió la intensidad del hambre que había estado ignorando por días._

_—Puedes servirte —indicó Geese, como si hubiera leído su expresión._

_—Pero… —intentó intervenir el camarero, que aún no terminaba de colocar las fuentes._

_Billy no lo escuchó. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había probado una comida caliente. Es más, no recordaba la última vez que había comido. Sintió un poco de vergüenza por estar tan hambriento, pero se calmó al reunir el valor para mirar hacia Geese y ver que el empresario dedicaba su atención a su propio plato, sin juzgarlo._

_Con un poco de rabia, Billy comprendió que, aunque ese hombre lo estuviera manipulando al ser agradable con él y alimentarlo, la gratitud que le hacía sentir era sincera._

_Si hacía todo lo que Geese pedía… ¿aquel trato iba a continuar?_

_Si Geese le daba su palabra de que Lilly iba a estar a salvo, tal vez no importaba lo que hiciera con él…_

_Tal vez…_

* * *

_Billy puso una toalla húmeda sobre la frente de Lilly y se acostó a su lado._

_La conversación que tanto estaba temiendo no había ocurrido aún. Una llamada había interrumpido la cena y Geese había salido, dejándolos en manos de Amelia. La mujer no estaba en la habitación en ese momento, pero Billy podía oír su voz en una de las habitaciones contiguas. Le daba órdenes a alguien._

_—¿Nos podemos quedar aquí? —preguntó Lilly con voz suave, volviéndose hacia él. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas, pero parecía estar sintiéndose mejor._

_—¿Te gustaría?_

_Lilly asintió tímidamente._

_—¿A ti no? —preguntó la niña._

_Billy contuvo un suspiro, porque no se trataba de eso. Sin embargo, no había razón para preocupar a Lilly, así que solamente asintió._

_—Claro que me gustaría._

* * *

_Unas horas después, Billy despertó con un sobresalto y se incorporó rápidamente, sin reconocer el lugar._

_Le tomó algunos segundos recordar a Geese y la habitación del hotel._

_Llevaba meses sin poder dormir de corrido. Su sueño estaba plagado de pesadillas y despertaba numerosas veces durante la noche, respirando agitado. La sensación de vivir en constante peligro no había pasado, a pesar de que se encontraban en la seguridad del hotel._

_Agobiado, Billy se dijo que simplemente había cambiado un peligro por otro. ¿Pero qué era peor? ¿La violencia de las calles o un hombre que le producía miedo con su amabilidad?_

_Después de comprobar que su hermana seguía dormida, Billy salió de la cama y, descalzo y sin hacer un sonido, se dirigió hacia la sala._

_El suelo alfombrado acalló el ruido de sus pisadas. El reloj en la pared marcaba casi las tres de la mañana, pero las luces de la suite estaban encendidas. Todo el lugar olía a humo de cigarro y había una suave melodía de piano sonando en la radio._

_Geese seguía en la sala, en uno de los sillones, leyendo algunos papeles de espaldas a él. Billy alcanzaba a ver su largo cabello rubio cayéndole sobre un hombro, y la mano con que sostenía los documentos. Había una botella de licor en la mesa, y un cenicero repleto de colillas._

_Reuniendo valor, Billy fue hacia Geese._

_—¿No duermes? —preguntó, deteniéndose junto al empresario. La baja mesa de centro estaba cubierta de papeles._

_Geese alzó la mirada hacia él y luego consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Pareció extrañarse de que fuera tan tarde._

_—Podría decir lo mismo —murmuró Geese, incorporándose, pero se detuvo cuando algunos de los papeles que sostenía en su mano cayeron sobre la alfombra con un revoloteo._

_Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Billy se arrodilló para ayudar a recogerlos, y al instante siguiente se quedó paralizado al notar unos dedos en su cabello, rozándolo gentilmente._

_—¿Cómo está tu herida? —La voz de Geese fue un poco distante, pero el empresario tuvo cuidado al inspeccionar el corte que Billy tenía en la cabeza, y no le produjo dolor._

_Billy levantó la vista, sorprendido y furioso. Se encontró con los ojos celestes de Geese frente a él, brillando entretenidos. Supo al instante que ese hombre había dejado caer los papeles intencionalmente. Lo estaba manipulando otra vez._

_—No me toques —siseó Billy._

_Geese apartó su mano con una sonrisa que no era del todo burlona. Parecía divertirle que Billy se hubiese dado cuenta de su artimaña._

_Ignorando la expresión irritada del muchacho, Geese se inclinó para reunir los papeles y Billy, después de un titubeo, continuó ayudándolo. Al terminar, el muchacho entregó los folios pero no se levantó. Se quedó sentado en la alfombra, junto a la mesa y a los pies de Geese, con la mirada apartada._

_—No respondiste a la pregunta —señaló Geese al ver que Billy no iba a moverse._

_—Sólo es un corte, no es grave —murmuró el muchacho._

_—¿Cómo está tu hermana?_

_—No estar en el frío le ha hecho bien —respondió Billy, aún en un murmullo, y luego frunció el ceño y miró a Geese—. Si lo que quieres es que deje a mi hermana contigo, eso no va a ocurrir —aseguró._

_—¿Por qué querría eso?_

_—Porque eso es lo que buscan las personas como tú. Son todos unos depravados asquerosos._

_—¿Conoces a otras personas como yo?_

_La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, y Billy admitió en silencio que no conocía a nadie que se pareciera a Geese._

_El empresario sonrió desdeñoso y tomó la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba sobre la mesa._

_—Tu hermana no me interesa —dijo—. Tú, en cambio…_

_Billy se estremeció con un escalofrío desagradable. Los ojos del empresario lo recorrieron lentamente, como si Geese estuviera desnudándolo con la mirada. Billy se sintió asqueado y decepcionado al concluir que lo que Geese quería era lo que él había sospechado desde un inicio._

_Geese encendió un cigarrillo e inhaló largamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. La expresión de asco de Billy hacía evidente lo que estaba pensando, y Geese rio. Billy era fácil de leer…_

_Horas atrás, antes de retirarse, Amelia le había informado sobre el estado de salud de los hermanos. Dejando de lado la infección en sus pulmones y la desnutrición, Lilly estaba ilesa. Pero Billy estaba cubierto de viejas marcas de heridas y la mujer dio a entender que sospechaba que alguien había abusado de él._

_Geese había escuchado sin hacer ningún comentario, pero no se había sorprendido._

_Por eso, ahora, adivinar los pensamientos del muchacho no le fue difícil. Había pocas cosas que un chico de la calle podía ofrecer._

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Billy con voz tensa._

_—Que trabajes para mí._

_Una risa amarga escapó de los labios de Billy, y el muchacho negó para sí, resignado, murmurando un “pervertido” en voz baja. Estaba tan seguro de saber a qué se refería Geese con esas palabras que ni siquiera preguntó en qué consistía el trabajo. El empresario se dio cuenta de eso, y también notó la resignación de Billy, su rabia, el brillo húmedo en sus pestañas._

_—Con una condición —murmuró Billy._

_—¿Cuál?_

_—Lilly no es parte del trato. No puede enterarse, y nunca vas a tocarla. Tienes que garantizarme que no la ofrecerás en tus “negocios”._

_—Esas son cuatro condiciones —señaló Geese plácidamente, observando a Billy con curiosidad. El muchacho no parecía darse cuenta de que él no estaba hablando de sexo. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en esa situación, que había llegado a esa conclusión errada con tanta facilidad?_

_—… y quiero doscientas libras…, no… trescientas…_

_Geese había planeado dejar que Billy continuara hablando para ver cuánto más podía durar aquel malentendido, pero notó que el muchacho comenzaba a sonar desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas._

_—Eres un pésimo negociante —interrumpió Geese—. Debiste comenzar por preguntar las particularidades del trabajo. Te habrías ahorrado un mal rato._

_Billy lo observó con completa confusión._

_—Eres bastante hábil peleando. Puedo ofrecerte un puesto como parte del personal de seguridad de mis empresas._

_A eso siguió un largo silencio ofuscado y Geese sonrió burlón._

_—¿En verdad creíste que podía tener algún otro interés en alguien como tú? —La pregunta brotó de sus labios, maliciosa—: Velas por tu hermana, pero tus condiciones no incluyeron tu propia seguridad. ¿Tienes por costumbre dejar que otros hombres abusen de ti?_

_Billy se levantó de golpe, temblando de rabia._

_—Todo lo que he hecho fue porque yo lo permití. ¡Nadie ha “abusado” de mí! —exclamó el muchacho, odiando al empresario. Eso era lo que había estado temiendo, el momento en que la amabilidad se convirtiera en crueldad._

_Geese entrecruzó los dedos, sin apartar la mirada de Billy y su profunda molestia._

_—Entonces es a lo que te dedicas…_

_—¡No!_

_—¿Cuánto te pagaron? —continuó Geese calmadamente._

_—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó Billy._

_—¿Cuál es tu precio?_

_Billy murmuró una cifra, odiándose por estar respondiendo, sabiendo perfectamente que era menos que el dinero que Geese le había ofrecido frente a la farmacia._

_—Debiste cobrar más —dijo Geese, desaprobador, y se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Billy—. Si trabajas conmigo quizá hasta aprendas a hacer negocios._

_Billy quiso retroceder, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció. Las palabras sonaban como una mofa, pero el semblante del empresario estaba serio._

_Billy se estremeció al sentir el peso de la mano de Geese en su hombro._

_—Puedes mantener tus condiciones. Tu hermana estará a salvo. Y, mientras obedezcas mis órdenes, no tendrán de qué preocuparse. Recibirás entrenamiento, y, si cumples las expectativas, eventualmente se te asignará un salario. ¿Qué dices?_

_—¿Por qué…? —murmuró Billy._

_—No sabes lo difícil que es conseguir empleados adecuados en estos tiempos —dijo Geese con un leve sarcasmo._

_Billy no respondió. Geese podía sentir la tensión del muchacho, la disyuntiva entre rehuir su contacto o permitirlo, resistirse o ceder._

_—¿Aceptas tan fácilmente entregarte a una persona, pero dudas cuando te ofrezco un trabajo digno?_

_—No confío en ti —murmuró Billy—. Lo que ofreces es demasiado bueno._

_—¿Es que he hecho algo para que desconfíes de mí? —preguntó Geese con lentitud._

_Billy asintió, su mirada baja._

_—Haces que quiera creerte —recriminó en un susurro._

_Geese sonrió._

_—Un trabajo estable a cambio de tu esfuerzo, ¿no te parece un trato justo? Además, nada asegura que cumplirás mis expectativas. Quien está corriendo un riesgo al ofrecerte un puesto soy yo._

_Billy se apartó con un gesto más bien fastidiado. Se veía avergonzado por el malentendido, y por haberse mostrado tan vulnerable._

_—Hablaremos un poco más por la mañana, cuando tus pensamientos se hayan aclarado —indicó Geese—. Ve a descansar._

* * *

_Unos minutos después, en la cama y con la cabeza contra la almohada, Billy permaneció pensativo, acostado cerca de la presencia tibia de su hermana._

_Aún no podía convencerse de que el ofrecimiento de Geese Howard fuera verdad. Un trabajo decente era algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto. El empresario no sabía nada sobre él, ni tenía una razón para contratarlo, salvo lo que había mencionado sobre no poder encontrar empleados aptos con facilidad._

_¿Por qué les permitía quedarse en su suite? ¿No temía que Lilly y él le robaran todo lo que tenía y luego desaparecieran? ¿O que intentaran lastimarlo mientras dormía?_

_Por supuesto, Billy no pensaba robar ni un centavo, pero Geese no sabía eso._

_Billy intentó imaginar cómo sería trabajar con ese hombre, y, para su extrañeza, la idea de obedecer sus órdenes no le pareció tan desagradable._

_¿No era lo que había estado haciendo? Al seguirlo a la farmacia, al subir a su auto, al irse a acostar…_

_Hacer lo que Geese Howard pedía se sentía como algo natural._

_Billy cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Servía de algo seguir pensando?_

_Quería aceptar trabajar para Geese._

_Quería confiar en él._

* * *

Geese se había sentado en el borde del camarote junto a Billy, y continuaba observándolo dormir.

Billy no había notado el suave movimiento del colchón. Su respiración era pausada, su sueño profundo a pesar de la postura incómoda en la que yacía.

A comparación del edificio en ruinas donde había estado viviendo de niño, tener un dormitorio propio debía ser suficiente para Billy; pero contar con agua caliente y un techo bajo el cual dormir difícilmente podía ser considerado un lujo. Geese se preguntó si acaso el joven planeaba vivir en esa habitación para siempre.

Billy pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en las oficinas del rascacielos, y también en el ostentoso penthouse. Sabía lo que era vivir de forma magnífica, rodeado de comodidades. ¿Por qué no aspiraba a conseguir algo similar para sí mismo?

En esa habitación, los objetos de mayor valor eran, sin duda, los pendientes que Geese le había regalado, y que contrastaban claramente con el resto de modestas pertenencias del joven.

Geese dirigió su mirada hacia el pendiente que quedaba a la vista, sonriendo tenuemente. En todo ese tiempo, Billy no había alternado aquellos accesorios con otros más nuevos u otros diseños. Parecía que ni siquiera se los sacaba para dormir.

Lentamente, y sin un motivo en particular, Geese tocó el pendiente con la punta de los dedos. Y luego recorrió el cabello de Billy, buscando el lugar donde el joven había sido herido tiempo atrás en Londres. La cicatriz casi se había borrado. En unos años acabaría por desaparecer.

Sin despertarlo, Geese continuó recorriendo aquellos cortos cabellos, sumido en reflexiones.

Entre sueños, Billy sonrió contra la almohada al sentir la suave caricia.


	7. Noches de juegos | Londres 3

_Billy gimió suavemente y abrió los ojos, sintiendo que se sofocaba._

_Se sentó en la cama de golpe con un corto grito, mirando en derredor y calmándose sólo cuando vio que Lilly estaba a su lado, aún dormida. La niña se alejó de él a modo de protesta por la sacudida que Billy había provocado._

_El muchacho se pasó la mano por los cabellos y los sintió húmedos de sudor. Se encogió de dolor al rozar accidentalmente el corte que tenía en la cabeza._

_¿Qué había estado soñando? Una sensación de urgencia lo invadía. Había visto algo en el sueño, algo importante, algo que no debía olvidar._

_Cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose. Algunas imágenes volvieron a su mente. Los rostros de los miembros de la pandilla, y su líder, Andrew, riendo complacido. El rencoroso hombre prometía que iba a encontrarlo para hacerle pagar por su traición. Era cuestión de tiempo. Tan sólo debía idear una manera de entrar en la suite del hotel._

_Billy sintió un estremecimiento. Su sueño se había tornado en una pesadilla. Había acabado con él observando la suite destrozada y a Lilly y Geese tendidos en el suelo en un charco de sangre._

_—Mierda… —murmuró Billy, saliendo de un salto de la cama._

_Había olvidado por completo que Andrew se había enterado de la existencia de Geese Howard gracias al contacto que trabajaba en ese hotel. Tenía que advertir al empresario sobre la persona que estaba a cargo de la limpieza de la habitación._

_Se oían ruidos y voces del otro lado de la puerta. Billy no sabía cuántas horas había dormido. Salió de la habitación precipitadamente, y se extrañó al ver que el cielo aún estaba oscuro detrás de las ventanas._

_Según el reloj, eran apenas pasadas las seis de la mañana, pero Geese ya estaba levantado (¿o no había dormido?), y en ese momento cruzaba la sala, con el largo cabello húmedo y abrochándose las mangas de la camisa, mientras hablaba con un hombre mayor al cual Billy no conocía._

_El desconocido se interrumpió a media frase al verlo aparecer._

_—¿Y quién es esta persona? —preguntó con un acento distinguido y desdeñoso que molestó a Billy al instante._

_Geese no se volvió._

_—Es un futuro prospecto de empleado —respondió, siguiendo su camino._

_Billy miró al desconocido a los ojos, desafiándolo a hacer algún comentario._

_—Soy el señor Atkinson, secretario del señor Howard —se presentó el hombre, y Billy rio porque era obvio que era del tipo de persona que usaría un “señor” delante de su nombre—. ¿Quién es usted?_

_—Kane —respondió Billy, sin ganas de darle su nombre de pila._

_—¿Cuántos años tiene, señor Kane? —preguntó el secretario con educado desprecio, mirándolo de pies a cabeza._

_—Dieciocho —mintió Billy, y, sin saber por qué, miró hacia Geese y se encontró con que el empresario lo observaba interesado._

_—¿Está usted emparentado con el señor Thomas Kane, de casualidad? —preguntó el secretario a continuación y Billy se quedó de una pieza, sin entender por qué ese hombre conocía el nombre de su pariente._

_—Atkinson, no te entrometas en asuntos que no te incumben —intervino Geese con tono amenazante, y el secretario dio un respingo y luego se disculpó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Cuando pasó junto a Geese para retirarse, su altiva elegancia fue opacada por el porte imponente del empresario, y Billy no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando a Geese por unos segundos._

_Sin embargo, reaccionó pronto, y fue hacia el empresario con premura._

_—Recordé algo importante —dijo Billy sin preámbulo. No se atrevió a llamar a Geese por su nombre. No quería tener que decirle “señor”, pero llamarlo simplemente “Geese” tampoco parecía adecuado._

_Geese le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en la mesa del comedor que ya estaba preparada para cuando llegara el desayuno. Billy se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado la noche anterior, y se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco menos incómodo al estar frente al empresario._

_—Esa vez en la fábrica, mi banda te encontró porque un contacto sabía que estarías ahí a esa hora —explicó el muchacho—. Una de las personas que limpia esta habitación vio tu itinerario. Y tu reloj costoso. —Billy dirigió una mirada al reloj dorado que Geese llevaba en la muñeca._

_—¿Quién?_

_—No sé su nombre real. Todos los contactos se llamaban “Smith” —dijo Billy—. Varias personas vieron cuando subí a tu limosina. Andrew debe… el líder de la banda debe haberle avisado sobre lo que pasó. Se enterarán de que estoy contigo, y tal vez intenten entrar en el hotel a buscarme. Eso podría ser peligroso._

_—Para ti y tu hermana, definitivamente. Parecían decididos a castigar tu traición._

_Billy asintió, bajando la vista. Lamentaba que Geese también viera sus acciones como una traición, porque lo que él había querido hacer era protegerlo._

_Geese cubrió el reloj con una mano, y se quedó pensativo por largos segundos. La expresión en su rostro era una de disgusto._

_—Esperaba más de la discreción inglesa. Un gusano filtrando información sobre los huéspedes es perjudicial para el negocio —comentó—. El personal que limpia las habitaciones rota regularmente. Podría despedirlos a todos, o… —Geese se llevó una mano a la barbilla, y se sumió en pensamientos que no compartió en voz alta, pero que le hicieron sonreír._

_Geese parecía estar tramando algo realmente malo, pero esta vez Billy sabía que aquella maldad no estaba dirigida contra él y por eso pudo apreciarla con detenimiento. El empresario no se veía como una buena persona en ese momento. Sonreía con desprecio y un aire vengativo, y, aun así, Billy descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada. Se sentía extrañamente cautivado por su expresión._

_—Llevo días queriendo desquitarme por ese mal intento de emboscada —dijo Geese—. Quizá ésta sea una buena oportunidad para mostrarte en qué podría consistir tu futuro trabajo, y lo que hago con las personas que se levantan contra mí._

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—¿Quieres ayudarme a lidiar con este asunto? —preguntó Geese, y, aunque era una interrogante, estaba claro que no esperaba una respuesta negativa—. Será divertido —agregó con malicia—. Al acabar, dudo que tu antiguo jefe se atreva a intentar algo contra ti o tu hermana._

_Billy tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero asintió, sabiendo que Geese no le estaba dando una opción._

_—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó tras una vacilación._

_—Haremos que ese contacto misterioso se delate por sí mismo —indicó Geese, volviendo a mirar el Rolex bañado en oro—. Y luego voy a matarlo._

_Billy guardó un tenso silencio al oírlo, sin saber si Geese estaba bromeando._

_—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó Geese, intrigado por su falta de reacción._

_—Pensaba que es un poco imprudente decir ese tipo de cosas frente a alguien a quien no conoces —respondió Billy._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a delatarme? —preguntó Geese con aire complacido, mirando a Billy a través de sus ojos entrecerrados._

_Sorprendido, Billy se dio cuenta de que Geese sabía la respuesta de antemano. Incluso si Geese estaba hablando en serio, él no iba a delatarlo._

_Geese se apoyó contra el respaldar de la silla y entrecruzó sus dedos, observando al muchacho fijamente._

_—Te mostraré cómo acaba la gente que cree que puede conmigo —señaló—. No tiene sentido ocultarte la naturaleza de mis negocios si el objetivo es que trabajes para mí._

_Billy asintió, e hicieron una pausa en la conversación porque un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada del desayuno._

_Minutos después, mientras bebía su café, Geese notó que Billy separaba un poco de frutas y pan de su porción y adivinó que el muchacho pensaba dárselos a su hermana._

_—Puedes pedir que traigan comida cada vez que tengan hambre —señaló Geese, por si el muchacho no estaba al tanto de cómo funcionaba el servicio a la habitación._

_—No tengo dinero para pagarlo —dijo Billy sin mirarlo, e hizo un gesto hacia el plato—. Pagaré por esta comida también, y la de anoche, y el alojamiento, apenas pueda._

_Geese rio entre dientes._

_—No tienes que pagar nada, este es mi hotel —le recordó._

_—No me gusta estar en deuda, lo pagaré —insistió Billy._

_—La estadía en esta suite es costosa. Podría tomarte meses._

_—No importa._

_—Tu ineptitud como negociante es peor de lo que imaginé —sonrió Geese._

_Billy alzó la mirada, sin haber esperado que Geese buscara humillarlo cuando lo que él quería era hacer las cosas bien. Sin embargo, Geese tenía una contradictoria sonrisa en los labios, y esa sonrisa no era cruel._

_—Pídele a Atkinson un detalle del costo de esta suite por noche, y de la parte que te correspondería pagar de las comidas, y luego dime si aún quieres hacerte cargo del gasto —señaló—. No vuelvas a hacer un ofrecimiento sin haberte informado primero._

_Billy asintió._

_—Y ya que estamos hablando de negocios… —continuó Geese—. Anoche estableciste tus condiciones, ahora te diré las mías: Tú y tu hermana vendrán conmigo a South Town, en Estados Unidos. Me encargaré de conseguir la documentación para el viaje y, una vez allá, proporcionaré alojamiento para ambos. Recibirás la preparación laboral necesaria, y comenzarás a trabajar cuando tengas dieciocho años. —Geese hizo una pausa. Billy lo escuchaba con atención, sosteniendo su taza de té con dos manos y manteniéndola cerca de sus labios. Era difícil de decir si comprendía las implicancias de lo que Geese decía, porque, después de todo, seguía siendo un niño—. Dejaremos de lado los gastos incurridos en Londres para propósitos de esta conversación —indicó Geese—, pero todo el dinero que invierta en ti desde el momento en que pises territorio estadounidense, será considerado como un préstamo que pagarás durante los siguientes años, con tu trabajo. ¿Está claro?_

_Billy estuvo a punto de asentir por reflejo, pero alcanzó a contenerse._

_—¿En qué consiste ese trabajo? —preguntó, como Geese le había indicado que hiciera._

_El empresario esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que Billy aprendía rápido._

_—En base a tus habilidades, el puesto más adecuado sería como miembro de mi escolta personal —dijo Geese, pensativo—. Pero, si no logras pasar la prueba, el personal de seguridad convencional suele tener una alta rotación. Nadie dura mucho tiempo en sus puestos. De seguro habrá alguna puerta que necesite un vigilante._

_—¿Tienes una escolta? —repitió Billy, curioso, ignorando la burla de Geese—. ¿Eres alguien importante?_

_—Soy el dueño de la ciudad —respondió Geese sin un asomo de humildad._

_Billy asumió que Geese estaba exagerando. Sonrió, viéndose un poco más relajado._

_—Tiene sentido —murmuró._

_—¿El qué?_

_—Que tengas guardaespaldas —señaló Billy—. Por lo que he visto, no sabes cuidar demasiado bien de ti mismo._

_Geese dejó pasar algunos segundos, y sólo pudo concluir que Billy no estaba siendo irónico. El muchacho realmente creía lo que decía._

_—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó Geese, sin corregir la equivocación._

_Billy asintió._

_—En la fábrica, ¿no te diste cuenta de que no ibas a poder pelear con todos? Eran demasiados. —Billy permaneció reflexivo unos instantes, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de té—: ¿Por qué hay gente que quiere hacerte daño?_

_—En mi línea de negocio, no se puede evitar hacer algunos enemigos._

_—Creo que puedo hacer un buen trabajo protegiéndote —concluyó Billy, mirando a Geese con una leve sonrisa._

_—Olvidaste preguntar de qué tipo de personas estamos hablando —señaló Geese, aunque sin sonar desaprobador esta vez._

_—El trabajo es protegerte de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño, ¿no? —respondió Billy sin vacilar—. No creo que necesite saber más._

_Geese guardó silencio y continuó observando al muchacho, quien se vio obligado a apartar la mirada, incómodo. Cuando Billy hablaba, sonaba sincero. No pensaba demasiado en lo que iba a decir; sólo reaccionaba de acuerdo con lo que sentía en el momento, y por eso sus respuestas eran tan precipitadas._

_Desde la primera vez que sus caminos se habían cruzado, Billy había respondido a sus preguntas, de forma reticente, pero sin mentirle. Durante la noche, cuando Geese había hecho la oferta de trabajo y había permitido que el muchacho pensara equivocadamente que él se estaba refiriendo a otro tipo de “servicios”, Billy había sido honesto. Geese había preguntado su precio a manera de burla, y Billy había respondido con la verdad._

_Geese se preguntó cómo alguien tan transparente había podido vivir entre delincuentes. Era difícil de creer que Billy hubiese llegado al extremo de ofrecerse a cambio de dinero, y que aún retuviera a su alrededor cierto aire de muchacho inocente. Era más que evidente que la experiencia no le había gustado, pero Geese podía ver que, a pesar de lo sucedido, Billy había conseguido mantener intacta su integridad como persona._

_¿Por qué? ¿Porque todo lo que había hecho, había sido por una buena causa? ¿Por proteger a alguien querido?_

_Antes de llevarlo a Estados Unidos, debía poner a prueba a Billy, y determinar qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar y cuánto era capaz de soportar. La reticencia de la noche anterior había desaparecido, pero eso posiblemente se debía al momento tranquilo que compartían. El muchacho decía que estaba dispuesto a trabajar para él y “protegerlo”, pero… ¿seguiría pensando lo mismo si el trato que Geese mostraba se tornaba en uno más brusco?_

_Geese examinó al muchacho con detenimiento. El cabello rubio de Billy era corto y disparejo, y le daba un aspecto desarreglado de chico rebelde, pero la mirada de sus ojos era llana y sincera, del mismo color celeste que Geese veía cada mañana en el reflejo del espejo. Cuando estaba tranquilo, Billy no aparentaba ser una persona que disfrutara de causar problemas, pero Geese sabía que su actitud podía ensombrecerse y convertirse en una fiera determinación. Aquella era una combinación muy particular._

_—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó Geese, bebiendo un sorbo de café y decidiendo que no necesitaba ser brusco con Billy esa mañana._

_—Dieciséis —respondió Billy._

_—¿Cómo acabaste viviendo en la calle?_

_El muchacho se retrajo un poco, como quien espera ser lastimado, pero al cabo de un instante respondió con voz suave:_

_—Cuando mis padres murieron, mis parientes hablaron de enviarnos a un hogar para menores. No podía permitir que se llevaran a Lilly y huimos._

_—¿Hace cuánto ocurrió eso?_

_—Casi un año…_

_—¿Cómo murieron tus padres?_

_—No lo sé… —La voz de Billy tembló y el muchacho clavó la mirada en el rostro de Geese—. ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?_

_—Tómalo como una entrevista de trabajo —respondió Geese, y luego continuó—: Es curioso que no sepas lo que sucedió con tus padres. ¿No intentaste averiguar?_

_—Claro que lo intenté, pero nadie me dijo qué había pasado, ¿está bien? —respondió Billy a la defensiva._

_—¿Mantienes contacto con tus parientes?_

_Geese usó un tono sereno, a pesar de que Billy había fruncido el ceño y sus ojos comenzaban a verse molestos. El muchacho apretó los dientes, pero acabó respondiendo._

_—Ese Kane que tu secretario mencionó, es mi tío —murmuró—. Él es el que iba a enviarnos a un orfanato. No quería saber nada de él, pero cuando Lilly enfermó… fui a pedirle ayuda._

_—Tu familia tiene dinero —comentó Geese._

_Billy rio secamente._

_—Mi tío tiene dinero —corrigió._

_—¿Y no quiso ayudarte?_

_Billy respiró profundamente y negó._

_—Dijo que si volvía a intentar contactarlo, se llevaría a Lilly —murmuró._

_—Tal vez habría sido mejor para tu hermana. Así ella habría podido encontrar un hogar, en vez de seguir viviendo en la calle._

_—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? —dijo Billy con un estremecimiento de rabia—. Pero no podía correr el riesgo. Las personas que mostraron preocupación por Lilly en realidad querían otra cosa…_

_—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_—¡Me ofrecieron dinero por ella! —exclamó Billy, furioso._

_Geese le dio unos segundos para que se calmara. Fue a buscar una cajetilla de cigarrillos a la mesa de la sala y, al volver, Billy estaba con la mirada baja, sus hombros tensos, las manos cerradas con fuerza contra su regazo._

_—¿Es así como tuviste la idea de ofrecerte tú mismo? —preguntó Geese, encendiendo uno de los cigarrillos, pronunciando las palabras con deliberada lentitud. Estaba siendo duro con sus preguntas, pero Billy no estaba obligado a responder. El muchacho era libre de terminar esa conversación si así lo quería._

_Billy le dirigió una mirada dolida y humillada, y se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Observó la calle aún oscura, lejana, varios pisos más abajo._

_Geese fumó en silencio, hasta que Billy habló, sin volverse hacia él:_

_—¿Por qué insistes en eso? —dijo Billy con voz tensa—. ¿Piensas que es despreciable que alguien tenga que hacer ese tipo de cosas por dinero? ¿Crees que lo quiero volver a hacer?_

_—Es un trabajo como cualquier otro —respondió Geese—. Sólo quiero conocer un poco mejor a mi posible nuevo empleado. Por tu actitud, no fue una experiencia agradable._

_—Lo odié —murmuró Billy, cruzándose de brazos—. Odié que hubiera gente pensando en hacer esas cosas con Lilly._

_Geese dio una larga calada al cigarrillo._

_—¿Has pensado en vengarte? —preguntó._

_Billy se volvió hacia él, desconcertado._

_—No… —respondió vacilante._

_—¿No te gustaría hacerlo?  —ofreció Geese._

_La molestia de Billy se transformó en confusión, porque Geese estaba sonriendo de forma desagradable, como si disfrutara ideando formas en que las personas podían pagar una afrenta._

_Billy reflexionó, sin apartar la vista del rostro de Geese y su sonrisa. ¿Vengarse? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Arruinando el negocio de su tío? ¿Buscando a las personas que se habían acostado con él?_

_Ninguna de esas opciones le producía un atisbo de satisfacción._

_—No sé qué ganaría con eso —murmuró Billy finalmente, y fue el turno de Geese de mostrar un breve desconcierto—. Supongo que esperabas que respondiera que sí —sonrió Billy un poco avergonzado._

_—Ajustar cuentas no está de más._

_Billy regresó a la mesa y se sentó en el borde de la silla, pensativo. Geese continuó fumando y Billy tosió e hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano para disipar el humo._

_—Puedo comprar la empresa de tu tío, o incluso mandarlo a la quiebra —instigó Geese con aire indiferente, probando tentar al muchacho—. Podría dejarlo sin un centavo y viviendo en la calle. Bastaría que lo pidas. Te aseguro que será placentero._

_Billy negó y contempló a Geese, cautivado una vez más. ¿Cuánto poder tenía ese hombre, que hablaba de comprar o cerrar empresas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?_

_—No quiero vengarme de nadie. Si voy contigo a otra ciudad, nada de eso importará, ¿verdad? —señaló Billy con simplicidad, y luego hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada, incómodo—. Pero… Sí hay algo que quisiera pedirte —murmuró—: Algo más fácil que planear una venganza. Y no tienes que aceptar. Sólo fue… algo que se me ocurrió…_

_—¿Qué? —preguntó Geese._

_—¿Quizá tu secretario podría averiguar dónde están enterrados mis padres? Me gustaría… visitarlos…_

_Geese tardó un momento en responder._

_Billy esperaba con la mirada clavada en la mesa, y retorcía los dedos de sus manos. Aunque había intentado simular indiferencia al hacer la pregunta, esperaba que Geese aceptara. Aquel tema era importante para él._

_Geese pensó en la respuesta que daría bajo una circunstancia normal: si Billy ya hubiese sido su empleado, lo habría regañado para que no volviera a molestarlo con esa clase de sentimentalismos estúpidos._

_Pero no podía hacer eso, porque, en un momento de vergonzosa vulnerabilidad, Billy había confiado en él lo suficiente para mostrar que aún echaba de menos a sus padres._

_Aquella era una oportunidad para ganarse al muchacho._

_—Veré qué puedo hacer —respondió Geese._

_Billy se sorprendió de recibir una respuesta afirmativa con tanta facilidad._

_—Gracias —murmuró, sincero y aliviado._

_No pudieron seguir conversando porque Atkinson volvió, y Geese desvió su atención hacia él._

_Billy se retiró discretamente, llevando consigo el desayuno de Lilly a la habitación._

_La charla que había tenido con Geese lo había dejado sintiéndose un poco abrumado, pero también más tranquilo. El empresario era extraño, pero no era tan mala persona como Billy había temido. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería Geese cuando decía que era el “dueño de una ciudad”, pero iba a averiguarlo pronto, cuando fuera con él a los Estados Unidos._

_No le pesaba abandonar Londres, porque seguir a Geese era una oportunidad para dejar atrás aquella existencia miserable. Lilly y él irían a un lugar nuevo, y, con suerte, llevarían una mejor vida._

_No debía pensar en Geese como un benefactor, porque eso era ambicionar demasiado, pero al menos el empresario le daría un trabajo y un sueldo, y eso sería suficiente._

_Sin embargo, a media mañana, Billy tuvo que replantearse lo que pensaba sobre la generosidad de Geese Howard, cuando la mujer que los había atendido la noche anterior llegó trayendo bolsas de ropa recién comprada. Había algunos vestidos para Lilly, y camisas y pantalones y un largo abrigo negro de lana para él._

_Después de vestirse, Billy no se reconoció en el espejo. El conjunto le recordaba a su uniforme de colegio. Le hizo rememorar aquella tarde en que había llegado a casa y se había encontrado con la noticia de que sus padres habían fallecido. El comienzo de la larga pesadilla._

_Billy tocó la tela de la camisa, a la altura de su pecho, donde sentía un apagado dolor. Geese les había dado comida, ropa y un lugar donde dormir. Le había ofrecido un trabajo. Les había dicho que irían a un lugar mejor._

_¿Por qué seguir negándose a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo?_

_Iban a estar a salvo. Geese en verdad iba a rescatarlos._

* * *

_Billy estaba arrodillado en el suelo, concentrado ordenando algunas facturas en la mesa baja de la sala. Geese había salido, y sólo él y Lilly se encontraban en la habitación del hotel._

_La salud de la niña había mejorado considerablemente en esos últimos días, y en ese momento Lilly se encontraba recostada en el cómodo sofá, viendo televisión, cubierta con una manta ligera._

_Billy la miraba y se preguntaba si esos días al lado de Geese eran un sueño. Todo estaba yendo bien. Ahora que conocía un poco mejor al empresario, comprendía que Geese no era un hombre ruin, pero tampoco se podía decir que fuera una persona agradable._

_Queriendo ser de utilidad para Geese, Billy se había ofrecido para ayudarlo en lo que fuera, y por eso había acabado a cargo de ordenar algunas cajas de facturas que, al parecer, contenían algunas cuentas dudosas._

_Oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y, sin que Billy alcanzara a responder, alguien se anunció:_

_—Servicio de limpieza. Con permiso._

_Un hombre mayor vestido con el uniforme del hotel entró y se sobresaltó al verlos ahí._

_—Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie. ¿Debo volver después? —preguntó educadamente. Sus cabellos eran castaños, y sus ojos de un marrón oscuro casi negro._

_—No, no estorbaremos —indicó Billy._

_—Haré un poco de ruido con la aspiradora —dijo el hombre._

_—No importa —respondió Billy._

_El trabajador asintió y fue por sus implementos de limpieza, y empezó a ocuparse de las habitaciones. Billy continuó concentrado en los papeles, pero con el oído atento. Era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre. Podía tratarse del Smith que era el contacto de su antigua pandilla._

_Billy confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas unos minutos después, cuando el hombre terminó de limpiar y volvió a la sala, secándose las manos con una gastada toalla._

_—Te ves bien, Billy. Andrew envía sus saludos._

_Billy se puso de pie de golpe, con el ceño fruncido y procurando que Lilly quedara tras su espalda. La niña se incorporó en el sillón, observándolos, pero no dijo nada, porque Billy le había advertido que algo como eso podía pasar, y también le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse._

_Smith sonreía. Era más alto que Billy, y visiblemente más fuerte. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con desprecio cuando miró a Billy de pies a cabeza y reparó en las finas ropas que el muchacho tenía puestas._

_—¿Qué quieres?_

_—Parece que Howard te ha tratado bien. Traicionar a tus compañeros resultó muy rentable, por lo que veo._

_Billy guardó silencio, con las manos cerradas en puños. El hombre continuó sonriendo y, con un ademán casual, sacó un cuchillo plegable de su bolsillo._

_—No puedes hacernos nada. Sabrán que fuiste tú —dijo Billy, cubriendo mejor a su hermana._

_—Quizá tienes razón… —respondió el hombre, pensativo—. Es lo que le dije a Andrew. Pero no importa. Ahora que he confirmado que estás aquí, dejaré que él se encargue del resto. Es increíble cómo un lugar tan lujoso puede ser tan inseguro, ¿no te parece? Cualquiera puede entrar y salir._

_—Informaré al señor Howard._

_—¿“Señor Howard”? —rio el hombre—. ¿Te ha domesticado tan fácil? —preguntó, y, como Billy no respondió, continuó—: Da igual, es demasiado arriesgado seguir trabajando en este hotel, de todos modos. Lo demás depende de Andrew. Tú sabes cómo es de rencoroso, de seguro enviará a alguien a castigarte. A ti y a tu hermana. Está realmente molesto._

_—Que deje a mi hermana fuera de esto —dijo Billy en voz baja._

_—Es muy tarde, Billy. Teníamos muchos planes para ese dinero, y tú lo arruinaste todo. —Smith miró el cuchillo pensativo, y luego volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo—. ¿Crees que un hombre rico te va a proteger? No sé cómo lo convenciste de ayudarte, pero, a la menor señal de problemas, seguro te echará a la calle, porque es ahí donde perteneces._

_—No puedes saber eso —gruñó Billy._

_—Esperemos un poco y veamos quién tiene razón. De todos modos, si ese hombre decide defenderte, acabará malherido, o quizá muerto. Como ves, esto sólo puede acabar de una manera._

_El rostro de Billy se ensombreció de rabia, pero el muchacho no respondió._

_Smith hizo un ademán como despedida y se dirigió a la puerta con una risa desdeñosa._

_Su mano estaba en el picaporte cuando Billy habló:_

_—Espera._

_El hombre se volvió despacio, curioso._

_—No quiero que nadie salga lastimado —dijo Billy, mirando hacia la alfombra—. Si prometen dejarnos en paz, puedo… Puedo conseguir ese reloj… ¿Sería suficiente?_

_—¿Esta noche? —preguntó el hombre sin tardanza._

_—Sí —murmuró Billy tras un titubeo—. Puedo tomarlo mientras el señor Howard duerme. Pero tienen que prometerme…_

_—Que nadie saldrá lastimado, te escuché la primera vez —interrumpió el hombre con mofa._

_Billy alzó la mirada despacio, ocultando las ganas que tenía de golpearlo._

_Acordaron una hora y un lugar, en un parque lejos de ahí, donde se encontrarían para que Billy entregara el valioso Rolex. No fue necesario que el hombre repitiera lo que sucedería si Billy no cumplía su parte del trato._

* * *

_—¿Fue fácil? —preguntó Geese aquella tarde. Acababa de llegar, y se había sentado en el sillón, soltándose la corbata con un gesto un poco impaciente mientras Billy le informaba sobre lo sucedido con Smith. Su largo cabello rubio estaba desordenado porque afuera corría una ventisca que anunciaba una noche de nevada._

_—Fue tal como dijiste —respondió Billy, de pie frente a él. Lilly estaba en la sala, observándolos curiosa, pero huyó tosiendo al dormitorio apenas Geese encendió un cigarrillo—. Creyó que estaba asustado y no hizo preguntas._

_—¿Qué te pareció? ¿Lo disfrutaste?_

_Billy negó con la cabeza._

_—Pensé que se daría cuenta._

_—¿De qué? Estabas diciendo la verdad —señaló Geese, mientras se sacaba el reloj de pulsera dorado y se lo ofrecía a Billy._

_El muchacho lo recibió con ambos manos, sorprendido por su solidez y su peso._

_—Cuídalo bien —dijo Geese con una sonrisa maliciosa._

* * *

_Billy caminó por el sendero tenuemente iluminado del parque, bajo los altos árboles desnudos. Había comenzado a nevar, pero los copos eran ligeros, y desaparecían al tocar el suelo de tierra._

_El lugar estaba desierto, pero el camino colindaba con el patio trasero de una larga hilera de casas de ladrillo, y en algunas ventanas aún había luces encendidas. Billy podía oír el rumor de voces y el sonido de algunos radios y televisores._

_Estremeciéndose de frío a pesar de su grueso abrigo, Billy aceleró el paso en dirección al lugar acordado con Smith para la reunión. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y sujetaba el reloj dorado entre sus dedos con un poco de nerviosismo._

_Era la primera vez que manipulaba a una persona de esa manera. Si él hubiese tenido que lidiar con ese asunto, posiblemente habría acabado recurriendo a los golpes en el hotel, incapaz de mantener la suficiente sangre fría para dar respuestas calmadas y fingir estar intimidado._

_Sin embargo, esta vez Geese le había indicado lo que debía decir, y la actitud que debía mostrar, y Billy sólo había tenido que obedecer. Para su sorpresa, Geese había anticipado la forma en que Smith procedería. El empresario dijo acertadamente que ese hombre no mencionaría a la policía, porque era muy infrecuente que unos pandilleros involucraran a las fuerzas de la ley en sus asuntos. Ninguna de las partes tenía por qué temer que una patrulla apareciera de improviso en el parque. Geese también concluyó que no tenían que preocuparse de que el resto de la pandilla de Andrew se presentara. Era casi seguro que Andrew no se enteraría de que esa reunión había tenido lugar. Tanto Smith como el costoso Rolex desaparecerían de la ciudad sin dejar rastro._

_Billy había dudado, pero al final había admitido que lo que Geese decía tenía lógica._

_El sendero se volvió más oscuro y, al llegar a un letrero con el mapa del lugar, Billy tomó un desvío hacia la izquierda, alejándose de las viviendas y adentrándose entre las filas de árboles._

_No tardó en ver algunas mesas de madera en un claro. Un hombre de cabello oscuro esperaba ahí._

_—¿Lo trajiste? —dijo Smith al verlo, acercándosele después de mirar en derredor y comprobar que estaban solos._

_Billy asintió, sacando el reloj de su bolsillo y entregándolo tras un titubeo._

_El hombre se apresuró a envolverlo en un pañuelo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta._

_—Tengo algo que decirte… —dijo Smith de pronto—. Es un poco bajo de mi parte, pero supongo que un traidor como tú comprenderá: no puedo dejar que te vayas. Tú sabes. Para evitar posibles rumores sobre que yo robé este reloj…_

_—No diré nada —dijo Billy._

_—Mejor estar seguros._

_Billy esquivó su sorpresivo puñetazo y empujó al hombre con fuerza hacia atrás. No tenía órdenes de pelear, y esa noche había asistido desarmado._

_Al ver que Billy se iba a resistir, Smith extendió su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde guardaba su cuchillo. Sin embargo, se quedó a medio gesto cuando Geese apareció en el claro, ajustándose sus guantes negros con aire indolente._

_—¿Qué es esto? —gruñó Smith al reconocerlo._

_Geese continuó ocupado con sus guantes algunos segundos más y luego respondió:_

_—Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece._

_Reaccionando por reflejo a la presencia amenazante de Geese, el hombre retrocedió un paso, pero se recuperó al momento siguiente y la lanzó un golpe al empresario._

_Billy observó asombrado cómo Geese esquivaba el golpe haciendo su rostro ligeramente hacia un lado._

_El segundo golpe solamente encontró aire, porque Geese ya no estaba ahí. Se había movido detrás del hombre y lo observaba con ojos entrecerrados._

_—Patético —dijo Geese._

_Como respuesta sólo hubo una exclamación ahogada, porque Geese rodeó el cuello del hombre con un brazo y tiró hacia atrás, atrapándolo en una llave de estrangulamiento._

_Billy observó atónito cómo Smith forcejeaba y se retorcía y clavaba sus dedos en los brazos de Geese en vano. Lo vio dar codazos contra el torso de Geese, pero el empresario pareció no sentirlos. La llave no se aflojó, y el rostro de Smith comenzó a tornarse rojo._

_Con un escalofrío, Billy se dio cuenta de que Geese no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que iba a matar a ese hombre. Su semblante estaba impasible, sus ojos celestes helados. Debido a la posición que mantenía, su mejilla estaba apoyada contra el cabello oscuro de Smith, y sus cuerpos se tocaban, como si aquél fuera un abrazo._

_—Espera… —dijo Billy sin saber por qué, dando un paso hacia ellos. Smith forcejeaba con menos fuerza. Su rostro estaba oscureciéndose. Sin embargo, el instinto de supervivencia prevaleció y, con un último esfuerzo, el hombre sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo desplegó—. ¡Cuidado! —advirtió Billy, golpeando la muñeca de Smith, haciendo que el cuchillo saliera despedido hacia un lado._

_Geese no dijo nada. Sin aflojar la presión, contempló a Billy y no apartó la mirada, mientras Smith hacía un último y fútil intento por liberarse._

_Billy se quedó inmóvil, paralizado por la forma en que Geese lo estaba observando. Aunque no podía ver los labios del empresario, notaba la sonrisa en sus ojos. Geese estaba sonriendo complacido mientras acababa con la vida de ese hombre._

_El cuerpo de Smith se sacudió de pronto. Geese lo mantuvo firmemente sujeto hasta que las últimas convulsiones pasaron y, cuando todo acabó, lo dejó caer al suelo sin miramientos._

_Geese y Billy se observaron un largo rato, en medio de tenues copos de nieve que caían lentamente sobre el claro. Geese se sacudió el polvo de la ropa con un frío aire indiferente, como si ya se hubiese olvidado del cadáver que yacía a sus pies. Billy descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada._

_Después de un rato, Geese rio, bajo._

_—No pareces muy afectado. Supongo que no es la primera vez que ves morir a alguien._

_—He visto a personas morir antes —admitió Billy en voz baja, embelesado. Geese era un hombre desalmado, que podía reír segundos después de haber matado a alguien._

_—No suelo hacer esto —dijo Geese, sacudiéndose las manos enguantadas—. Usualmente dejo que el personal se ocupe de este tipo de asuntos sin importancia. —Geese hizo una pausa, y su rostro adoptó un aire un poco cruel—. Es de lo que espero que te encargues si trabajas para mí._

_Billy guardó un tenso silencio. Observó el cuerpo sin vida, derrumbado sobre la tierra del parque, y luego alzó la vista hacia Geese._

_Vio a la persona para la que iba a trabajar. Un hombre al que no le importaba el valor de una vida humana, y que había cometido un asesinato con sus propias manos y a sangre fría, para desquitarse de un intento de robo que ni siquiera había tenido éxito. Alguien que podía sonreír y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras el cadáver de su víctima aún yacía tibio a sus pies._

_Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Billy sintió que Geese le estaba mostrando quién era él realmente. Ya no había intenciones ocultas tras su sonrisa. El brillo desagradable en su mirada se debía a que era una persona a la que no le importaba tener sangre en las manos._

_Pero, extrañamente, nada de eso cambiaba la gratitud que Billy sentía hacia él._

_Sin hablar, Billy se acercó al cadáver y se inclinó. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Smith y sacó el reloj de Geese con sumo cuidado, sin tocar nada más que el pañuelo que lo envolvía, para no dejar huellas. Revisó que estuviera intacto antes de devolvérselo al empresario._

_—¿No tienes nada que decir? —preguntó Geese, recibiendo el reloj._

_Billy esbozó una sonrisa tenue, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez él y Geese tenían algo en común: ambos podían sonreír sin mostrar respeto por una vida perdida. Quizá, en el fondo, él también era un desalmado, y por eso, a pesar de lo que había visto, aún quería trabajar para Geese._

_—Gracias por confiar en mí —dijo Billy, alzando la mirada._

_Geese volvió a reír._

_—Creo que estás malentendiendo la situación —dijo, pero viéndose complacido con la respuesta del muchacho._

_Billy decidió que le gustaba cuando Geese lo miraba así._

* * *

_El cementerio estaba casi desierto esa fría mañana de mitad de semana. La hierba cubierta de escarcha amarilleaba bajo el cielo nublado, tan gris como las lápidas que se alineaban en silenciosas hileras manchadas por el moho y la humedad. Las flores de encendido rojo, amarillo y violeta de los ramos dejados por los visitantes rompían un poco la monotonía del paisaje, pero no disipaban la densa melancolía que invadía todo el lugar._

_Billy avanzaba a solas por el silencioso jardín, llevando un pequeño ramo de flores celestes en las manos._

_Las pocas personas con las que se cruzó lo saludaron con un educado inclinar de cabeza, tomándolo equivocadamente por un joven de dinero, debido a las elegantes ropas que vestía. Billy se sintió extraño al volver a ser tratado como una persona normal. Aquellos adultos ya no lo rehuían ni se apartaban tomándolo por un sucio delincuente. Más bien, lo observaban con algo de lástima, porque alguien tan joven visitando un cementerio a solas no era habitual._

_Sin embargo, Billy no se sentía solo. Geese había ido con él, y se había quedado esperándolo en la limosina, después de indicarle que no tardara demasiado. El empresario le había dado dinero al verlo observando pensativo los ramos de flores que vendían en la tienda a la entrada del lugar. Billy había dicho que no era necesario, pero Geese lo había hecho callar con una mirada._

_La inesperada amabilidad de Geese había atenuado la molestia causada por el desacuerdo que habían tenido esa mañana en el hotel. Billy había querido traer a Lilly consigo para que se despidiera de sus padres antes de abandonar Londres, pero Geese había descartado esa idea como una molestia innecesaria. Había dicho que la niña era muy pequeña y probablemente aquella visita no significaría nada para ella. En unos años ni siquiera recordaría a sus padres._

_Billy se había sentido furioso ante la autoridad con la que Geese hablaba, porque el empresario no podía prever lo que Lilly sentiría o recordaría._

_Pero, al final, Billy había tenido que ceder y Lilly había permanecido en el hotel._

_Billy bajó la mirada hacia el ramo de flores, y maldijo entre dientes, aprovechando que nadie podía oírlo. No podía permanecer molesto con Geese. Después de todo, el empresario había averiguado dónde estaba la tumba de sus padres. Y, además, lo había acompañado al cementerio sin que Billy se lo pidiera._

_Aminorando la velocidad de sus pasos, Billy leyó las inscripciones en las lápidas, hasta dar con los nombres que buscaba, y que lo hicieron detenerse abruptamente, provocándole un profundo dolor en el pecho._

_Dentro de sí, tenía la esperanza de que sus padres aún estuvieran vivos en algún lugar, pero ver los nombres grabados en la lápida de piedra fue una confirmación de que en verdad los había perdido para siempre. Billy se sintió como aquella noche un año atrás, cuando sus tíos le habían dicho que sus padres estaban muertos y, aun así, él había esperado que su padre y su madre aparecieran en cualquier momento, a aclarar que todo había sido un terrible malentendido._

_Billy tocó la lápida con dedos fríos y luego se inclinó a dejar el ramo de flores sobre la hierba. El dolor desapareció lentamente y sólo quedó un tenue entumecimiento._

_En silencio, Billy saludó a sus padres y les explicó todo lo que había sucedido. Resignado, aseguró que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a Lilly, y que, aunque había tomado algunas malas decisiones, estaba convencido de que podría cuidar mejor de su hermana en el futuro. Les contó sobre el trabajo que había conseguido con un extraño empresario extranjero, y que irían con ese hombre a Estados Unidos._

_“Creo que él ve a Lilly como una molestia, pero… aun así… ha sido considerado con los dos… Y me dijo que ella estaría segura…”, pensó Billy, dirigiéndose a sus padres mientras recorría los nombres grabados en la lápida con sus dedos. “No se trata de una buena persona, pero quiero ir con él…”, el muchacho dejó pasar unos segundos, a pesar de saber que no recibiría ninguna respuesta. “¿Estoy cometiendo un error?”_

_Billy suspiró con amargura. Estaba teniendo una conversación con dos personas muertas cuyos espíritus ni siquiera estaban ahí. Pero no podía detenerse, porque echaba de menos hablar con sus padres. Extrañaba las conversaciones diarias que había dado por sentado. ¿Qué mal había en hablarles una última vez?_

_“Al parecer el trabajo requiere saber pelear…”, continuó, sonriendo levemente. “Si estuvieran aquí de seguro me prohibirían aceptar… Pero… algo bueno salió de todas las peleas en la escuela y los problemas que les causé, ¿no?”_

_Billy alzó la mirada hacia el cielo gris, recordando sus días como escolar. Nunca había dudado en acabar disputas con sus compañeros usando violencia. Nunca había rehuido una pelea. Tal vez, en el fondo, tenía una afinidad con ese tipo de comportamiento. Por eso había acabado perteneciendo a una pandilla, y por eso ver a Geese Howard matando a alguien no había cambiado su decisión de trabajar para él._

_Apesadumbrado, Billy se apartó de la tumba. No quería que sus padres supieran eso sobre Geese. No quería decepcionarlos diciéndoles que iba a trabajar para un criminal._

_Billy se despidió y volvió con pasos lentos a la entrada del cementerio, cuestionando sus decisiones. Sin embargo, se olvidó de todo cuando vio a una alta figura en la distancia, de pie fumando un cigarrillo donde el sendero se dividía. Geese se volvió hacia él al sentirlo acercarse, su largo cabello rubio y elegante abrigo negro sacudidos por la brisa helada._

_Billy caminó hacia su futuro jefe, olvidando sus dudas, sintiéndose afortunado y agradecido de tener a alguien como Geese cerca de él._

_—No te ves muy satisfecho. ¿No fue lo que esperabas? —preguntó Geese con tono burlón._

_—No sé qué esperaba —confesó Billy, y su voz salió temblorosa porque estaba tiritando de frío, después de pasar largos minutos de pie sobre la hierba húmeda—. Pero gracias por permitirme hacer esto._

_Geese respondió con un suave “hm” y dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo. Echaron a andar hacia la salida, donde la limosina esperaba, y de pronto Billy oyó el rumor de telas y sintió que Geese le ponía su pesado abrigo negro sobre los hombros._

_Billy se apresuró a sujetar el abrigo para que no resbalara y cayera sobre el suelo del sendero._

_—No es necesario, no tengo tanto frío —murmuró Billy sin saber por qué, avergonzado al sentir la agradable calidez de Geese aún impregnada en la tela, y el aroma del empresario mezclado con el olor del humo de sus cigarrillos._

_—No voy a aplazar el viaje de regreso sólo porque cogiste un resfriado —replicó Geese despreocupadamente._

_Billy no respondió a eso, sólo se cobijó mejor bajo el abrigo y, al llegar a la limosina, se adelantó al conductor y abrió la puerta para Geese._

_El empresario le dirigió una mirada complacida y la pesadumbre que Billy sentía se desvaneció._


	8. La próxima vez

—Estás inquieto otra vez, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Geese tranquilamente, sin apartar la mirada de la carta que escribía.

Billy ahogó un sonido de frustración. Tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón, y sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza la nota que había encontrado esa mañana sobre la mesa de su habitación, junto al sansetsukon que estaba modificando.

Alguien había dejado un mensaje escrito en un trozo de papel, en el que se leía: “Apaga la luz antes de irte a dormir”, y, un poco más abajo: “P.S. Asegura la puerta. Alguien podría entrar durante la noche”.

El joven no estaba alterado por el hecho de que un intruso hubiese entrado al dormitorio sin que él lo notara, sino porque la caligrafía en que estaba escrito el mensaje era sospechosamente similar a la que en ese momento Geese utilizaba para escribir su carta.

Billy sacó el papel bruscamente y se lo mostró a su jefe.

—Encontré esto en mi habitación.

Geese le echó un vistazo al papel, y luego continuó con lo que hacía.

—Son recomendaciones razonables, espero las tomes en cuenta —comentó después de unos segundos.

El empresario no admitió haber escrito ese mensaje o haber visitado la habitación de Billy durante la noche. Sin embargo, el joven notó que la comisura de los labios de Geese estaba curvada en una imperceptible sonrisa.

—¡Geese-sama! —protestó, sintiéndose avergonzado de no haber percibido la cercanía de su jefe mientras dormía. Eso significaba que no había estado alerta, ¿no? ¿Geese iba a recriminarle el que su sueño fuera tan pesado?—. Si quería algo, debió despertarme —murmuró Billy, un poco molesto.

—No era nada importante.

—Pero…

—Dormías profundamente, no quise interrumpirte. —Geese hizo una pausa, alzando la mirada hacia Billy—. ¿Ya no tienes pesadillas? —preguntó.

Billy parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa.

—Muy pocas —respondió, sintiendo una inmediata gratitud hacia su jefe. Geese aún recordaba cómo habían sido sus noches cuando recién lo encontró, y las innumerables ocasiones en que había despertado asustado en la tranquila habitación del hotel en Londres.

—¿Pocas? —repitió Geese, enarcando las cejas.

Billy hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

—A veces este trabajo es estresante. Supongo que es normal —explicó, manteniendo su tono ligero y evitando mencionar que la última vez que había tenido pesadillas, había soñado con Geese ensangrentado en el suelo de la limosina—. No tiene de qué preocuparse —indicó—. La próxima vez, despiérteme, por favor.

 Geese continuó mirando a su guardaespaldas, quien había dicho la última frase con una sonrisa. Billy no se había dado cuenta de que, con esas palabras, estaba sugiriendo que esperaba que aquella visita nocturna se repitiera.

Geese dio un suave “hm” como respuesta, sin hacérselo notar.

* * *

Como parte de los preparativos del torneo que estaba organizando, Geese se reunió con algunos nuevos contactos a lo largo de la semana. Su interés particular era conseguir que el evento fuese transmitido a nivel internacional, y los ejecutivos de la conocida cadena televisiva Satella se habían mostrado dispuestos a llegar a un acuerdo, si a cambio Geese les permitía hacer un reportaje sobre su conglomerado de empresas, y los diversos rumores que corrían sobre ellas.

La cadena quería un nivel de acceso a Howard Connection que Geese no planeaba darles, pero las conversaciones no habían sido descartadas del todo. Aún había posibilidades de encontrar un punto de equilibrio a satisfacción de ambas partes.

Por eso, aquella noche Billy se encontraba inmóvil, intentando pasar desapercibido de pie junto a la puerta de un espacioso salón de reuniones, en la ostentosa mansión que la familia Satel tenía en las afueras de la ciudad. Los dueños de esa propiedad eran también dueños del canal de televisión, y de otras cadenas de radiodifusión con presencia en todo el mundo. Billy no estaba del todo seguro, pero era posible que la fortuna de aquellas personas superara a la de Geese.

Los ejecutivos estaban sentados en amplios sillones de cuero negro, dispuestos a un lado de la sala, bajo un grandioso candelabro. El licor no había dejado de correr en toda la noche, y las voces y risas habían ido subiendo de intensidad. El tono profesional de la discusión había dado paso a un tira y afloja que era medio en serio y medio en broma, pero en el cual ninguna de las partes quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Geese sonreía con una frecuencia inusual, pero Billy podía ver que era de forma deliberada. Su jefe tenía una gran tolerancia al alcohol, y continuaba en perfecto control de sí mismo, a diferencia de sus anfitriones, que se mostraban cada vez más desinhibidos e irrespetuosos.

El grupo estaba compuesto de adultos, pero en la sala también había algunos chicos y chicas que disfrutaban del licor y los bocadillos que los camareros servían a todos los presentes. Los jóvenes eran sobrinos y nietos de los ejecutivos, que se encontraban de vacaciones y estaban alojados en ese lugar, acompañados de algunos amigos. Dos o tres de ellos hablaban con un inconfundible acento británico. Como típicas personas de su edad, observaban a los mayores divertidos, y luego cuchicheaban entre ellos, estallando en risas de cuando en cuando.

Billy rechazó por quinta vez el champagne que un camarero le ofreció, y contuvo un suspiro al sentir la mirada de los jóvenes sobre él.

Sus esfuerzos para pasar desapercibido no estaban funcionando, y no entendía por qué lo miraban con tanta insistencia. Esa noche él vestía adecuadamente para la reunión, por lo que podía descartar que los jóvenes se estuviesen burlando de su apariencia. Sabía que su traje estaba bien planchado e impecable, y había tenido cuidado de ajustarse la corbata al pasar frente a un espejo en el corredor. ¿Tal vez era porque tenía su bo extendido y apoyado en el suelo junto a él? La madera roja llamaba la atención y, con algo de pesar, Billy se dijo que tal vez habría sido mejor guardar su pañuelo en el bolsillo, en vez de atarlo alrededor del arma. Quizá los chicos miraban el bo con insistencia porque estaban intentando adivinar qué función cumplía ese trozo de tela.

Billy deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ninguno se le acercara a buscarle conversación.

Por fortuna, los adultos se pusieron de pie en ese momento, y ofrecieron una distracción. Los ejecutivos hicieron gestos para que los adolescentes se les unieran, y hubo una breve ronda de presentaciones y apretones de manos y besos en mejillas.

Billy frunció el ceño, atento a los que se aproximaban a saludar a Geese-sama. Las chicas se mostraron un poco tímidas y se retiraron pronto, pero un muchacho se quedó a charlar con él, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas sobre el torneo que Geese pensaba organizar. Se veía sinceramente interesado, y su jovial emoción pareció complacer a Geese.

De improviso, el joven puso su mano en el brazo de Geese y Billy sintió que sus músculos se tensaban. Por reflejo, quiso ir a apartarlo. Pero alcanzó a contenerse, porque el joven no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sólo estaba hablando, no representaba ninguna amenaza.

Con creciente incomodidad, Billy contempló al joven. ¿Cuántos años debía tener? ¿Dieciséis? Su cabello era rubio y corto y sus ojos celestes. Su complexión no era delgada, pero al lado de Geese se veía como una figura delicada. Llevaba una camisa sin adornos, con las mangas dobladas dejando ver la piel pálida de sus brazos, y unos jeans cuidadosamente desgastados. Al hablar, usaba un inglés británico aristocrático y perfecto.

Sujetando su bo con fuerza, Billy se dijo con burla que ese chico podía ser él, años atrás, si hubiese nacido en una familia acaudalada y hablara con un presuntuoso acento _posh_.

Como si hubiese notado su mirada, el chico se volvió hacia él, lo señaló con curiosidad, y luego hizo una pregunta que Billy no alcanzó a escuchar. Sin embargo, reconoció las palabras en los labios de Geese cuando éste dijo: “Es sólo mi guardaespaldas”.

El chico rio como si eso le hiciera gracia, y Geese lo observó con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

Billy sintió que un extraño e intenso calor lo invadía y aumentaba, nublando sus pensamientos.

Hasta esa noche, nunca había reparado en lo extraño que Geese se veía al estar acompañado de un chico más joven que él. Inconscientemente, había asumido que Geese no tendría interés en relacionarse con ninguna persona de esa edad.

Billy apretó los dientes, sin poder desviar la mirada mientras el joven se inclinaba hacia Geese y murmuraba algo señalando hacia las puertas abiertas que daban al balcón. Billy se sintió aturdido cuando Geese hizo un gesto afirmativo y siguió al joven, escuchando su conversación con interés.

Sin tardanza, Billy fue tras ellos, furioso consigo mismo porque ahora sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo… y sentir eso era ridículo. Geese podía hablar con quien quisiera. El chico estaba mostrando una actitud innegablemente provocativa, pero Geese era libre de recibir los avances de cualquier persona que quisiera conversar o flirtear con él. No había nada que Billy pudiera hacer o decir al respecto. Se suponía que tenía ese tipo de emociones bajo control.

Billy pensó en las mujeres con las que Geese había salido en esos últimos años. Recordó a Marie Heinlein y lo desagradable que había sido tener que estar presente durante esa cita. Pero lo que había sentido esa noche en la ópera no se comparaba con lo que sentía al ver a Geese recibiendo las atenciones de otro hombre.

Ahogando una maldición, Billy se pasó una mano por el rostro, diciéndose que debía concentrarse en el trabajo. Geese debía tener algún propósito en mente. Quizá iba a usar a ese chico para poder convencer a los ejecutivos a hacer su voluntad. Que hablara con él no significaba que estuviera disfrutando del momento.

¿O sí?

Billy desvió la vista hacia su jefe. La expresión complacida de Geese continuaba ahí, la sonrisa amable, su intensa mirada.

“Esto es estúpido”, se dijo Billy en silencio, esforzándose por reprimir lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En esos últimos meses, el contacto con Geese se había vuelto frecuente y, aunque eran simples caricias, o tan sólo sentir el peso de la mano de su jefe contra su espalda, cada toque era hecho en la intimidad de un momento que sólo ellos dos compartían. Ver a Geese tan cerca de alguien más lo estaba afectando de una manera que no había esperado.

Los pensamientos de Billy se interrumpieron cuando Geese lo observó por un breve instante.

Y luego la atención del empresario volvió a la conversación que sostenía con el distinguido muchacho inglés, y Billy se resignó a que aquella fuera otra larga noche de trabajo.

Mientras observaba cómo el adinerado e incauto muchacho flirteaba descaradamente con su jefe, Billy se refugió en recuerdos más agradables, y su mente volvió a aquellas lejanas noches en Londres, cuando acababa de conocer a Geese. Pensar en todos los momentos que habían compartido desde entonces hizo que su molestia amainara, y que una calma se asentara sobre él.

Las cosas que Geese hacía usualmente tenían un propósito, y esa noche no era una excepción. El empresario quería alcanzar un acuerdo con los directivos del canal, pero sin dar mucho de sí a cambio. Debía tener un plan en mente para utilizar al joven que mostraba tanto interés en él y su torneo.

Billy se obligó a observarlos, suprimiendo el fastidio que le producía ver a ese chico cerca de su jefe. Procuró mantenerse tranquilo y estudiar la escena con frialdad.

El muchacho rubio hablaba medio inclinado hacia Geese, pero el empresario mantenía su distancia y se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios. Geese prestaba cortés atención, pero en ningún momento había correspondido los suaves toques del muchacho en su brazo.

Desde su posición junto a la puerta del balcón, Billy no podía oír lo que hablaban, pero podía ver a Geese perfectamente. Por su parte, él no tenía necesidad de simular no estar prestando atención. Geese sabía que él siempre iba a estar cerca, incluso durante conversaciones personales, a menos que le diera una orden de retirarse.

Como si hubiera percibido sus pensamientos, Geese volvió a mirarlo, tan fijamente que su joven interlocutor se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención. El chico se volvió, buscando la razón de la distracción de Geese, y sonrió encantador al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Billy. Incluso hizo un gesto con la mano para que Billy se les uniera.

Billy entrecerró los ojos, pero percibió una orden silenciosa de parte de Geese. No debía responder a la invitación ni acercarse.

¿Qué pretendía hacer su jefe?

Billy permaneció donde estaba. Geese tenía esa extraña costumbre. Establecía un objetivo, y, mientras trabajaba para lograrlo, buscaba una manera de entretenerse. Demostrar la naturaleza predecible de las personas era algo que le producía una particular satisfacción, y esa noche Geese parecía haber decidido divertirse a costa del muchacho inglés.

Eso era lo mismo que Geese había intentado hacer con él en Londres, y Billy había concluido que el empresario veía a las personas como si fueran piezas de un juego. Geese movía las piezas hacia una situación determinada, y luego esperaba a ver cómo reaccionaban.

Billy se había dado cuenta de ello muchos años atrás, mientras volvían al hotel en la capital inglesa, después de que Geese matara a ese hombre llamado Smith en un parque vacío. Geese se había mostrado muy satisfecho durante todo el camino de vuelta, y Billy no se había atrevido a hablarle. Sólo había pensado una y otra vez en lo acontecido.

¿Por qué Geese había matado a ese hombre? Si hubiese querido castigarlo por el intento de robo, podría haberlo despedido, o podría haberlo entregado a la policía. ¿Por qué matarlo?

La conclusión a la que había llegado era simple: Geese había usado a Smith como un ejemplo para que él supiera que, bajo el traje elegante y el hablar distinguido, Geese era un criminal y un asesino.

Lo importante no había sido el castigo de Smith, sino que Billy viera su ejecución.

De igual manera, la participación de Billy no había sido necesaria. ¿Por qué permitirle llevar el reloj? ¿Por qué simular entregarlo, si Smith iba a acabar muerto de todos modos?

Sin poder encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, Billy había interrogado a Geese al respecto unos días después, y el empresario había sonreído.

“Por un momento de satisfacción”, había explicado.

“¿Querías darle un momento de felicidad antes de morir?” había preguntado Billy, desconcertado.

Geese había reído ante su candidez.

“La satisfacción de hacer sus ambiciones realidad, y, en ese mismo instante, arrebatárselas”.

Billy había mirado a Geese, turbado, y el empresario había vuelto a hablar:

“¿Crees que fue algo cruel?”

Billy había asentido.

“Bien”, había dicho Geese, manteniendo su sonrisa. “Entonces el mensaje está claro”.

Recordando aquella conversación con una mezcla de afecto y frustración, Billy observó a su jefe.

En Londres, Billy había temido lo que Geese pudiera hacer con él y Lilly, pero quien realmente se estaba arriesgando al acoger a dos completos desconocidos era Geese. ¿Qué seguridad tenía de que no lo iban a traicionar? ¿Cómo podía saber que Billy no acabaría intentando robarle parte de su fortuna?

Era por eso que Geese le había mostrado cómo mataba a alguien. Había sido una forma de intimidarlo.

Pero no había funcionado, porque Billy sabía que él nunca haría nada para perjudicar a Geese.

No se había sentido amenazado. Equivocadamente, él había tomado aquella muerte como una muestra de confianza. Geese le había revelado su verdadera naturaleza, y Billy se había sentido agradecido.

Y, ahora, nada de lo que Geese le mostrara haría cambiar el aprecio que Billy sentía hacia él.

Al contrario, parecía que su afecto no haría más que aumentar, en especial después de haber sentido las caricias de Geese, y su adictiva cercanía.

Si todo lo que Geese hacía tenía un propósito, ¿cuál era la razón para las caricias de su jefe? ¿Era algún tipo de prueba? ¿Un juego?

“Sé que te dije que no me acostumbraría…”, pensó Billy, mirando a Geese. “Pero…”

El joven no completó el pensamiento y sonrió para sí apesadumbrado.

* * *

No hablaron en el trayecto de vuelta a la Geese Tower.

La reunión de negocios se había convertido en una noche de ineludible socialización, y se había hecho tarde sin que Geese pudiera cerrar ningún acuerdo. El único resultado concreto que había obtenido era su nueva “amistad” con Joseph Satel, el muchacho inglés.

Billy observaba el paisaje nocturno por la ventana de la limosina con aire decaído. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y aún tenían una hora de camino por delante. Billy debía acompañar a Geese al penthouse, y luego volver a su habitación, donde probablemente no iba a poder conciliar el sueño, porque su cabeza estaba llena de frustrantes pensamientos.

No iba a negarlo. Ver a Geese cerca de otro hombre que claramente mostraba interés en él lo había hecho reaccionar de una forma imprevista. Había sentido celos, y también una intensa amargura, porque una de las muchas cosas que nunca iba a poder hacer era exigirle a Geese que no permitiera que alguien volviera a acercársele.

Desde que trabajaba para Geese, Billy lo había visto interactuar con un sinnúmero de personas, pero nunca así, no con ese tipo de interés de por medio. Como su jefe sólo salía con mujeres, Billy había concluido que tal vez Geese no tenía interés en hombres. Pero, después de esa noche, había podido comprobar que, si bien Geese no parecía interesado, tampoco se mostraba reacio a ese tipo de proximidad.

Billy frunció el ceño, con desprecio dirigido hacia sí mismo. Obviamente a Geese no le molestaba esa proximidad. De lo contrario nunca le habría acariciado el cabello, ni lo habría atraído contra sí mientras miraban el paisaje de la ciudad desde la terraza del rascacielos, ni mucho menos habría rozado la piel descubierta de su espalda, aquella vez que Billy no había vestido una camiseta.

El problema era que, ingenuamente, él había querido creer que a Geese le gustaba estar así sólo con él.

Con disimulo, Billy observó a su jefe a hurtadillas. Geese estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. Se veía un poco fastidiado por aquella improductiva noche. La brisa del balcón había desordenado sus cabellos rubios, y algunos cortos mechones caían sobre su frente. Las intermitentes luces de la carretera acentuaban las líneas de su rostro.

Billy se preguntó cómo se sentiría extender una mano hacia ese rostro, y acariciar la mejilla de Geese. O rozar ese cabello que solía estar peinado con tanto cuidado.

Cuando estaban entrenando, Billy no tenía reparos en golpear a su jefe, o intentar sujetarlo para lanzarlo al suelo, o hacerle perder pie. Pero, en momentos tranquilos como ése, era como si una barrera le impidiera acercarse.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al penthouse, Billy fue detrás de Geese, y recogió las prendas que el empresario dejó caer descuidadamente sobre uno de los sillones. El ligero abrigo desprendía un intenso olor a humo de cigarro y Billy hizo un leve gesto de desagrado, pero no comentó nada. Se dirigió al armario que estaba en el pasillo, y colgó las prendas en un rincón, alejadas del resto. Debía ordenar que las llevaran a la tintorería por la mañana.

Al volver a la sala, Geese estaba de pie frente al minibar.

—No sería recomendable que siga bebiendo licor. Puedo preparar un poco de té —ofreció Billy.

Geese asintió. No había hablado en todo el camino de vuelta, y Billy tuvo una sensación extraña, como si Geese estuviera molesto con él.

El joven se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un poco de té blanco. Regresó a la sala llevando una tetera y una taza en una bandeja.

Geese se había sentado en el sillón y lo siguió con la mirada mientras Billy dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro.

—En unas horas debemos estar en la oficina. No tiene sentido que regreses a tu dormitorio. Sería mejor que pases la noche aquí —indicó Geese.

Billy asintió, sorprendido, y se sentó en el borde del sillón y consiguió no derramar el té mientras lo servía.

—No es necesario que usted se levante temprano —respondió, sonriendo para ocultar su súbito nerviosismo ante la inesperada invitación—. Puedo posponer los temas en su agenda por algunas horas.

—No te he pedido que lo hagas.

Billy asintió nuevamente, y luego se quedó completamente quieto, porque Geese puso una mano en su barbilla y lo hizo volverse hacia él.

El empresario examinó su rostro con aire crítico, mientras Billy contenía la respiración, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró.

Geese estaba serio y asintió para sí mismo.

—Ahora que has crecido, supongo que algunos podrían considerarte atractivo.

Sin comprender a qué se debía ese comentario, Billy intentó alejarse para ocultar el rubor que estaba comenzando a encender sus mejillas, pero Geese lo retuvo en su lugar, sonriendo con malicia al ver su reacción.

—¿Te consideras atractivo, Billy? —preguntó Geese en voz baja, y Billy se apartó bruscamente. ¿Por qué Geese se estaba burlando de él?

Sin proponérselo, Billy pensó en Geese en el balcón, y en el rico muchacho inglés.

Ese chico sí había sido atractivo y al parecer a Geese le había agradado. ¿Acaso el empresario iba a empezar a compararlos?

—No veo cómo esa pregunta es relevante para mi trabajo, Geese-sama —respondió Billy, recuperando el control y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Podría llegar a ser relevante.

—No sé a qué se refiere —murmuró Billy con aspereza.

—¿Oh? ¿No lo notaste? —preguntó Geese, la sonrisa aún en sus labios.

Billy miró en los ojos de su jefe, y se sorprendió al ver un brillo entretenido en ellos, y no la cruel burla que estaba esperando. Resignado, Billy exhaló y se calmó.

—Noté que el muchacho británico que conoció esta noche le agradó bastante. Supongo que su pregunta tiene algo que ver con eso.

—Así es —asintió Geese—. Le causaste una profunda impresión. Se pasó la noche queriendo saber más de ti. —Billy entreabrió los labios, pero no encontró cómo responder, y Geese continuó—: Se me acercó porque quería que te presentara. Le respondí que sólo eras un guardaespaldas, pero eso no le importó.

Los pensamientos de Billy se nublaron. Nada de lo que Geese decía tenía sentido.

Con una risa baja, Geese continuó:

—Es la primera vez que alguien le presta más atención a mi guardaespaldas que a mí.

—Pensé que… estaban hablando del torneo…

—En parte. Con preguntas intercaladas sobre de qué región de Inglaterra eres, cómo nos conocimos, si podrías trabajar para él en tus días libres…

—¡Geese-sama! —protestó Billy, porque aquello debía ser una broma.

Sin embargo, el empresario continuó:

—Pensé en lo útil que sería si entablaras amistad con ese muchacho, e influyeras en las decisiones de su familia para cerrar este acuerdo sobre el torneo de una buena vez.

—Si es lo que quiere que haga… —respondió Billy como era su deber, aunque la idea no le agradaba en absoluto.

—No es una orden —dijo Geese, negando con la cabeza, dejando de sonreír y alzando una mano para posarla en la mejilla de Billy.

El joven se quedó quieto, porque vio una sombra de molestia pasar por el rostro de su jefe. Y luego continuó inmóvil, porque Geese hizo una caricia en su mejilla, lenta, extrañamente reconfortante.

—Es más, no es una posibilidad —continuó Geese, bajando la voz, su mirada endureciéndose.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Billy. ¿Había estado tan ofuscado con sus celos que no se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho había ofendido a su jefe de alguna manera?

—Eres mi guardaespaldas, no trabajas para otros —dijo Geese con lentitud—. Le dije que me perteneces —continuó Geese contemplativo, recorriendo la mejilla de Billy con un dedo hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos.

Billy se sintió mareado por aquellas inesperadas palabras, la caricia en su rostro tan cerca de sus labios, la dicha indescriptible que Geese le producía al hablar así…

¿Qué hacer…? ¿Cómo responder…?

Billy bajó la mirada, controlando sus intensas emociones.

Desde el comienzo, había sido honesto con Geese. Ahora sus sentimientos eran distintos, pero su honestidad no tenía por qué cambiar.

—Sí —respondió suavemente, girando su rostro despacio, hacia la caricia.

* * *

La respuesta de Billy a su “me perteneces” fue un suave y cándido “sí”, pronunciado con un tenue regocijo que Geese no había esperado.

El joven había apoyado la mejilla contra la palma de su mano, y mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro bajo, rehuyendo su mirada sin romper aquel contacto.

Geese acarició la cálida y sonrosada piel con un dedo, y sintió la tibia exhalación de Billy cerca de su muñeca.

Hasta ese momento, Geese no había conocido a una persona que aceptara pertenecer a otro hombre con tan honesta simplicidad. Antes de encontrar a Billy, tampoco había pensado en alguien como una “pertenencia”, o algo “de su propiedad”. Tenía empleados y subordinados, pero todos ellos estaban ahí porque recibían un sueldo, y, cuando decidieran abandonar el trabajo, Geese los reemplazaría y no los echaría en falta.

Pero ninguno de esos subordinados había sido encontrado personalmente por él. No los había buscado por días en una ciudad lejana, ni les había ofrecido un mejor porvenir. No le habían hecho sentir molestia ante la posibilidad de que fueran “dañados”, y no los había visto cambiar poco a poco de un niño receloso que no le permitía tocarlo, a un joven que disfrutaba profundamente al ser acariciado.

Con Billy a su lado, el paso de los días había sido imperceptible. De no ser por lo sucedido aquella noche, Geese probablemente habría continuado sin notarlo, porque no se trataba de algo a lo cual él diera importancia.

En lo concerniente a su guardaespaldas, él se daba por satisfecho con ver que Billy había resultado ser un empleado útil y capaz. La dedicación de Billy hacia él había superado sus expectativas. Las molestias que se había tomado en Londres para poder traer al muchacho consigo a South Town habían valido la pena.

Pero, mientras él se enfocaba en los beneficios de contratar a Billy, el muchacho que había recogido en Londres se había convertido en un hombre adulto, y él no lo había notado de forma consciente, porque Billy seguía mostrando una actitud similar a la de años atrás, con su franqueza y sencillez, y sus respuestas impulsivas e impremeditadas.

Sin embargo, las personas que los rodeaban veían a Billy de un modo distinto. El personal que trabajaba en el rascacielos estaba dividido entre los que lo envidiaban y los que habían aprendido a respetarlo. Los hombres que estaban bajo las órdenes de Billy le obedecían sin titubear. Incluso había un pequeño grupo de empleados fácilmente impresionables que habían tomado como ciertos los rumores sobre la personalidad violenta de Billy, y ellos mostraban un abierto temor hacia el joven.

La existencia de ese último grupo resultaba divertida, pero las cosas no acababan ahí.  

Al parecer, ahora había algunas personas que consideraban que Billy era atractivo.

No, no solamente atractivo. _Muy_ atractivo. Hasta llegar al extremo de ofrecer dinero por él.

Esa noche, Geese había accedido a asistir a una reunión con la familia Satel, pero no había tenido grandes expectativas sobre el resultado de la conversación. Los acuerdos comerciales se cerraban en entornos más formales, sin grandes cantidades de alcohol de por medio y, ciertamente, sin la presencia de los nietos adolescentes de las partes interesadas.

Sin embargo, Geese no había tenido más opción que aceptar la invitación, porque los negocios eran así. Debía ganarse el favor de los otros empresarios. El que la cadena pidiera acceso a Howard Connection era una molestia, pero Geese sabía que podía encontrar una manera de hacerles reconsiderar sus términos.

Cuando Joseph, el nieto más joven de los Satel, se le acercó para conversar y mostró interés en el torneo, Geese atisbó una oportunidad. Los hijos de familias ricas estaban acostumbrados a ser consentidos. Si convencía a ese chico de que el torneo se beneficiaría de una transmisión a nivel mundial…

Sin embargo, el muchacho no tardó en revelar que, esa noche, su interés estaba puesto más en Billy que en sostener una charla de negocios. Quería saber más sobre el joven, sobre cómo y por qué Geese lo había contratado. Descaradamente, le había pedido que los presentara.

Geese había ocultado su desconcierto y, en un instante, se había dado cuenta de que no era necesario ganarse a ese muchacho por sí mismo. Billy podía hacer ese trabajo; manipular a Joseph Satel, y conseguir el mismo resultado. El objetivo era convencer a los ejecutivos, y dejar de perder valioso tiempo. Si Billy podía encargarse de eso, tanto mejor.

Pero, al mirar a Billy, de pie a unos pasos de distancia, Geese había sentido una extraña molestia. Su guardaespaldas esperaba vigilante, atento a cualquier gesto suyo, y se veía distinguido esa noche, porque Billy se había arreglado con esmero para estar a la altura de lo que los ejecutivos esperaban. No se veía como un subordinado, sino como un invitado. Incluso resaltaba más que otras personas, porque sostenía su bo rojo en una mano, y, por algún motivo que Geese desconocía, había amarrado su pañuelo en el arma, y su presencia atraía inevitablemente la atención.

Geese sabía que bastaba una orden para que Billy entablara una exitosa amistad con Satel. La naturaleza de Billy era agradable cuando no estaba desempeñándose como guardaespaldas. Iba a poder ganarse a ese muchacho en cuestión de segundos.

Pero, extrañamente, saber eso no le complacía. Le molestaba.

El que el joven Satel bromeara con pagar dinero por el tiempo libre de su guardaespaldas hizo que Geese descartara por completo la idea.

En el balcón, Geese había contemplado a Billy, quien le había devuelto la mirada, ignorante de la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar, y de que alguien acababa de ofrecer dinero por él. Bajo otras circunstancias, Geese habría priorizado el negocio y accedido, pero, al mirar a Billy, no lo había visto como un simple objeto que podía cambiar de manos por un poco de dinero. Billy era suyo, una pertenencia que no pensaba compartir.

Satel se había dado cuenta de que estaba ignorándolo por observar a Billy y había aprovechado la oportunidad para invitar a Billy a unirse a la conversación, pero Geese había hecho un ademán negativo y Billy se había quedado donde estaba, obediente.

Varios minutos más tarde, Satel había continuado insistiendo y Geese había perdido la paciencia y, de forma cortés y tal vez un poco amenazante, le había aclarado que Billy le pertenecía, y que no iba permitirle trabajar para nadie más.

Había sido extraño actuar de una manera tan impropia… a causa de Billy.

Ver a otro hombre interesado en su guardaespaldas había incitado una reacción inesperada.

Geese continuó acariciando la mejilla de Billy, con el joven cada vez más inclinado hacia él, sus ojos aún suavemente cerrados.

¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Billy en ese momento?

Las preguntas que Geese no había formulado en esos años porque eran irrelevantes para el trabajo comenzaron a emerger, mientras observaba a su subordinado. La vida social del joven fuera de la oficina era casi inexistente. Geese sabía que Billy no tenía amigos cercanos y que pasaba el tiempo libre con su hermana. Durante la época en que tuvo a Billy vigilado, nadie reportó que saliera con alguien o que hubiese conseguido una pareja. Geese no había preguntado por las preferencias del joven, pero, por la manera en que Billy se dejaba acariciar, estaba claro que ya no le molestaba que un hombre lo tocara.

Pero… ¿un hombre? ¿O sólo él?

Cuando esas caricias habían empezado, y cuando Billy las había aceptado y había comenzado a disfrutar de ellas, Geese no había pensado demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Billy era un adulto que se dejaba acariciar así. Y los adultos no se conformaban con unas castas caricias.

¿Qué era lo que Billy quería?

Las experiencias que había sufrido durante su niñez en Londres podían haberlo marcado profundamente. Tal vez el joven no quería nada más que eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, Geese se preguntó si el joven se dejaría tomar. Si Billy se negaba… ¿cedería ante una orden directa? ¿Lo miraría con la misma desesperada resignación con que lo había mirado en Londres?

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que Geese detuviera su caricia abruptamente y apartara su mano.

¿Acababa de pensar en poseer a Billy?

El joven abrió los ojos despacio, pero se quedó muy quieto al notar que Geese lo miraba con fijeza.

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto? —preguntó Geese con voz sosegada, velando sus pensamientos—. No es conveniente que distraigas a mis asociados con tu… atractiva presencia. —Las últimas palabras fueron dichas como una intencional burla y Billy apartó la mirada, pero no intentó alejarse de Geese. Al cabo de un rato, Billy sonrió débilmente.

—Es un alivio —confesó, mirando a Geese de soslayo.

—¿Por qué?

—Durante toda la noche, pensé que ese chico estaba flirteando con usted. —A eso siguió un avergonzado silencio y la sonrisa de Billy se tornó en una de culpabilidad.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar esa tontería?

—La insistencia en tocarlo —respondió Billy—. Y no era realmente necesario acercar tanto su rostro al hablar, ¿no cree?

Geese frunció el ceño.

—Tus funciones no incluyen preocuparte por ese tipo de detalles —reprochó—. Concéntrate en tu deber.

Billy se estremeció y se apartó, poniéndose de pie.

—No se preocupe, cosas como ésa no afectan mi trabajo —aseguró con voz firme, en una sencilla concesión cargada de significado.

—Bien. Porque eres mi subordinado. No pierdas el tiempo pensando necedades —señaló Geese levantándose también.

 Aquella severa afirmación iba dirigida en parte hacia sí mismo.

—Conozco mi lugar, Geese-sama —dijo Billy de inmediato, sin dudar—. No ha afectado mi desempeño hasta ahora, y no lo hará en el futuro.

Billy lo miraba con sus ojos celestes intensos, asegurándole que lo que decía era la verdad.

Geese imaginó al joven observando de esa manera a cualquiera que no fuera él —hombres, mujeres, no había diferencia— y una desagradable molestia volvió a agitarse en su interior.

Sin meditar en lo que hacía, Geese extendió su mano y la puso tras el cuello de Billy, sintiendo los cortos cabellos rozando sus dedos. Atrajo al joven hacia sí de forma un poco brusca y Billy instintivamente opuso resistencia, pero no la suficiente para evitar que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

Geese mantuvo al joven contra sí, una mano tras su cabeza, sujetándolo por los cabellos, la otra tras su espalda, inmovilizándolo contra su pecho. Billy estaba tenso, pero no forcejeó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Geese lo sintió apoyar su peso contra él.

—Geese-sama —murmuró Billy, sin entender a qué se debía ese gesto, pero correspondiéndolo tímidamente, y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Abrumado, Billy estrechó a su jefe, lentamente al inicio, y luego cada vez con más fuerza. Había recibido caricias de parte de Geese muchas veces, pero no había sabido cómo retribuirlas, porque había una imaginaria barrera que evitaba que él tocara a Geese con la misma soltura que el empresario mostraba.

Sin embargo, ahora, con ese abrazo, finalmente podía corresponder el gesto. Podía estrechar a Geese con fuerza contra sí. Quería que Geese sintiera su agradecimiento, que supiera cuánto le gustaba estar así, que entendiera cuánto había llegado a estimarlo.

Geese acarició el cabello de Billy al sentir la manera en que el joven lo estrechaba. Era la primera vez que alguien lo sujetaba así, como si Billy quisiera fundirse contra él y jamás separarse.

—Yo te encontré, eres mío —dijo Geese en voz baja y pausada, como si dijera un secreto cerca del oído de Billy—. Pero este tipo de emociones son una muestra de debilidad.

Billy negó, apoyando su frente contra el hombro de Geese.

—Pero yo no soy débil, Geese-sama.

Aquella réplica, dicha con un tono cortés pero firme, hizo que Geese reconsiderara sus palabras. Billy tenía razón. El joven no era débil. Ninguno de los dos lo era.

Geese mantuvo a Billy contra sí por largos segundos, recorriendo su cabello y su cuello con una caricia reflexiva y cadenciosa. Billy parecía que no iba a apartarse nunca, pero lentamente el joven se dio cuenta de que estar abrazado a su jefe por tanto rato resultaba embarazoso.

Cuando Billy alzó el rostro, Geese volvió a hacerse la pregunta de minutos atrás. ¿Estaba comenzando a considerar ir un poco más allá con el joven? No esa noche, ni en las que siguieran, pero… ¿en algún momento?

¿Billy había comenzado a despertar ese tipo de deseos en él? ¿O sólo era una consecuencia de unos fugaces celos?

Geese no era un hombre que cediera tan fácilmente a ese tipo de impulsos. En vez de complicar la relación con su subordinado, podía tomarse un tiempo y dejar que el asunto cayera en el olvido.

Sin embargo, ahora sentía cierta curiosidad por ver la reacción de Billy. Tal vez el joven se ofendería. Tal vez se negaría.

Tal vez aceptaría, sin necesidad de insistir, y sin que tuviera que ordenárselo…

¿Cómo saberlo?

Acunó la mejilla de Billy en silencio, y el joven le sostuvo la mirada y guardó silencio, con esa actitud que solía mostrar en momentos de intimidad como aquél.

Billy siempre parecía estar a la espera de algo. Un gesto, una caricia, una orden.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Billy? —preguntó Geese en voz baja.

Billy titubeó, y Geese supo que su guardaespaldas no iba a responder, justamente porque era su mejor empleado. Billy conocía su lugar y no iba a importunarlo hablándole de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, aunque no hubo una respuesta con palabras, Billy alzó una mano y tocó la que Geese mantenía contra su mejilla. Los dedos de Billy eran como los suyos, fuertes y un poco ásperos debido a las horas de trabajo y entrenamiento.

Pero aquella aspereza quedó olvidada cuando Billy giró su rostro lentamente y Geese sintió los labios suaves del joven rozando el interior de la palma de su mano. El beso fue tibio y ligero, muy breve, pero dejó un cosquilleo sobre su piel que perduró hasta después de que Billy se apartó.

El joven retrocedió un paso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y culpabilidad en su semblante.

—Me retiraré para dejarlo descansar, Geese-sama. Buenas noches —anunció el joven atropelladamente, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al ascensor.

—Billy —llamó Geese al ver que el joven estaba huyendo.

Billy se detuvo, pero fue sólo para hacer una profunda inclinación como despedida, y luego subió al ascensor, y Geese lo oyó presionar repetidamente el botón para cerrar las puertas.

En vez de disgustarse con el joven, Geese lo dejó ir y contempló la palma de su mano, donde Billy lo había besado. Sin usar palabras, Billy le había dicho lo que quería.

Geese se encaminó a su habitación, donde siguió su rutina nocturna mecánicamente, mientras cavilaba sobre el extraño giro que habían dado sus planes. ¿Cuál había sido su error? ¿Debía haber tratado a Billy con más severidad?

Pero… ¿había sido realmente un error?

Irritado consigo mismo y sus pensamientos que daban vueltas en círculos, Geese decidió que no quería dormir. Pronto amanecería, y no valía la pena acostarse. Podía iniciar ese día temprano, avanzar algo del trabajo que había tenido que dejar pendiente la tarde anterior, por asistir a la infructuosa reunión con los ejecutivos de la televisora.

Geese se vistió y minutos después tomó el ascensor al piso inferior. Caminó por las oficinas desiertas, iluminadas tenuemente por las luces de los corredores. El silencio era absoluto, pero, a medida que se acercó a su despacho privado, notó que no estaba solo.

Había alguien dentro. Una presencia familiar que siempre permanecía cerca de él.

Sin hacer un sonido, Geese entró en la oficina.

Encontró a Billy sentado en uno de los sillones, en la oscuridad, inclinado hacia adelante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y los dedos entrecruzados frente a sus labios. Sus hombros estaban rígidos y sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Geese encendió las luces, y se dirigió a su escritorio, ignorando el sobresalto del joven. Enfocó su atención en los documentos que cubrían la mesa, y no dijo nada al oír el suave suspiro agobiado de Billy y el ruido que el joven hizo al ponerse de pie.

—Aún es muy temprano para trabajar, Geese-sama —dijo Billy, observándolo desde los sillones.

Geese no respondió.

Resignado, Billy fue a preparar una taza de café, porque esa mundana actividad siempre proveía algunos minutos en que podía aplazar encarar a su jefe.

El silencio en la oficina era opresivo. Geese no se veía molesto por su atrevimiento, pero no le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Ni siquiera lo había mirado.

¿Cómo debía tomarse eso? ¿Estaba en problemas?

Le preocupaba que el empresario estuviera disgustado con él, pero, al mismo tiempo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Acariciar la piel de Geese con sus labios había sido placentero. Incluso en medio de su incertidumbre, sabía que, de presentarse la oportunidad, quería volver a repetir ese gesto.

Con dedos temblorosos, Billy se tocó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No sabía por qué había hecho eso. ¿Había sido por las provocaciones? ¿Por los celos intensos que había experimentado aquella noche?

Se suponía que tenía sus sentimientos bajo control. Había asegurado que no interferirían en su trabajo…

Pero no había estado trabajando en el momento en que todo ocurrió…

Y, para empeorar las cosas, ahora sabía que no eran sólo las manos de Geese las que quería besar…

Billy respiró profundamente, porque necesitaba calmarse antes de acercarse a Geese-sama. Algunos pensamientos recurrentes que había intentado ignorar por años daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Estaba recordando una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Geese en Londres, durante la primera noche que había pasado en el hotel. Era una memoria humillante que había intentado suprimir, pero que había permanecido en el fondo de su mente durante todo ese tiempo.

Aquella noche en el hotel, Geese le había hecho creer, cruelmente, que su interés era idéntico al de los otros hombres que le habían ofrecido dinero. Y Billy había caído en su juego y accedido a hacer lo que Geese pidiera, sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado, y odiándose por haber sido tan ingenuo de pensar que las cosas podían mejorar.

Geese había notado su mortificación y había terminado aquella perversa burla abruptamente, pero, en esos breves segundos, Billy había estado dispuesto a hacer lo que Geese exigiera. Había accedido a entregarse, y había intentado imaginar qué haría el empresario con él. Por su aspecto severo y la malicia de sus ojos, no había creído que Geese fuese considerado. Pero, aun así, en lo profundo de su ser había esperado que al menos Geese no fuera una persona que buscara lastimarlo.

Y ahora, muchos años después, conocía las caricias de ese hombre y sabía que Geese podía ser increíblemente gentil.

Abatido, Billy se preguntó si Geese aún recordaría esa conversación.

Una vez que el café estuvo listo, Billy llevó la taza con cuidado y la dejó sobre el escritorio, al alcance de su jefe. Estaba retirándose cuando la mano de Geese se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y lo detuvo.

—¿Qué te dije sobre huir? —preguntó Geese, sujetándolo con fuerza, sin alzar la mirada de los documentos que tenía frente a él.

—No lo volveré a hacer, Geese-sama —respondió Billy, sin forcejear y sin intentar liberarse. Estaban en la oficina, trabajando, y poder usar un tono profesional en ese tipo situaciones era un alivio.

—Eso espero.

Billy sintió un escalofrío porque las palabras que Geese no estaba diciendo eran como una tácita concesión. Su jefe no lo había reprendido por el beso, solamente estaba dando a entender que Billy no debía huir la próxima vez que algo así ocurriera.

Como si estuviera consintiendo que hubiese una próxima vez.

Aún sin dejar de mirar los documentos, Geese hizo una breve caricia y luego liberó su muñeca. Sorprendido, Billy intentó decir algo, pero no había palabras adecuadas para cuando Geese hacía ese tipo de gestos.

Por eso, Billy sólo permaneció quieto y callado, esbozando una tenue sonrisa mientras observaba a su jefe trabajar.


	9. Un empleado

Billy se desplazó sin hacer ruido por los pasillos a oscuras del rascacielos, evitando a los miembros del personal de seguridad que hacían sus rondas nocturnas, y procurando no ser captado por las cámaras de vigilancia.

Ya había anochecido, y los empleados se habían retirado de las oficinas. El turno de Billy había acabado también, pero el joven había permanecido en el rascacielos después de despedirse de Geese-sama.

Algunas semanas atrás, Billy se había propuesto conocer ese edificio a la perfección. Después de todo, pasaba la mayor parte de sus días ahí, y el rascacielos era el hogar de Geese. Como miembro de su círculo más cercano, era de esperarse que él conociera cada piso y cada recodo, así como los atajos entre plantas, los pasajes que no estaban indicados en los planos, y los lugares que representaban un posible riesgo a la seguridad.

Desde afuera, el edificio era una estructura imponente, cuya fachada podía iluminarse cuando su dueño así lo decidía. Billy había visto las luces exteriores de la Geese Tower encendidas la noche en que Lilly y él habían llegado a South Town. Ingenuamente, él le había preguntado al empresario en qué parte de la ciudad vivía, y Geese había hecho un gesto hacia la torre, que en ese momento resplandecía contra el cielo de la noche, alzándose sobre los distritos, despidiendo su intensa luz.

En el camino hacia el rascacielos, Billy había visto a gente en las calles contemplando la magnífica edificación. En esa época no lo sabía, pero la torre encendida era una manera de anunciarle a la ciudad que su dueño estaba de vuelta.

Sin embargo, a pesar del grandioso exterior, en el interior del rascacielos abundaban los pisos vacíos y los ambientes abandonados.

Billy sentía una leve tristeza al pasar por los corredores sin utilizar, y al entrar en los lujosos salones en desuso. Aquellos ostentosos recintos le hacían reflexionar sobre el modo de vida de Geese, su vasta fortuna, y sus noches solitarias.

Por supuesto, no toda la torre era así. Varios pisos estaban ocupados por las oficinas de las distintas empresas que conformaban a Howard Connection, y, durante el día, el fluir de los empleados y asociados era continuo y animado. Las plantas tenían cafeterías, salones de reuniones, áreas de descanso. Los ejecutivos podían salir a fumar a los miradores y, en general, el ambiente laboral era dinámico y agradable.

Pero, en las plantas inferiores, Billy había encontrado diversos espacios sin usar, como un amplio y suntuoso bar completamente amoblado y decorado, y, en otro piso, una sala de conciertos que había quedado a medio construir.

Billy había concluido que, durante el diseño del rascacielos, Geese había imaginado que podría utilizarlo para eventos sociales, y había encargado la construcción de salones que estaban claramente pensados para reunir a un gran número de personas.

Pero esto nunca había sido posible, porque permitir el acceso de tantos desconocidos a la Geese Tower era riesgoso. Cualquiera de los enemigos de Geese podía intentar infiltrar el edificio.

Billy se sentía apesadumbrado al pensar que su jefe no podía acercarse a otros como una persona normal, porque siempre estaba alerta, desconfiando de todos, intentando sacar un provecho de sus conocidos antes de que éstos se aprovecharan de él.

Esa noche, antes de acabar su recorrido por la torre, Billy se dirigió a la desierta sala de conciertos.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero le agradaba ese lugar. ¿Tal vez por los recitales a los que había querido ir de niño y no había podido?

El recinto era enorme, y estaba equipado con parlantes para los instrumentos y pantallas de televisión. Sobre el escenario, alguien se había tomado el trabajo de ensamblar una batería, que permanecía protegida por plásticos transparentes salpicados de pintura. También había una guitarra y un bajo en sus respectivos parantes, cuyas cuerdas se habían oxidado con el tiempo.

A pesar de que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de polvo y telarañas, en el suelo de madera aún se podía distinguir el grabado de una enorme ave —mezcla de águila y de fénix— con las alas extendidas. Esa decoración era similar a los adornos asiáticos que Geese tenía en la terraza en lo alto del edificio y era una prueba de que Geese había tenido algún tipo de interés personal en ese salón.

Billy se dirigió al escenario y, tras sacudir un poco el polvo, se sentó en el borde, observando las formas de la batería y la guitarra en la penumbra. Llevaba tiempo queriendo comprar una guitarra de segunda mano, pero siempre acababa aplazando la compra por una razón u otra. Un día de esos, le preguntaría a su jefe si lo autorizaba a darle un poco de mantenimiento a los instrumentos. Era un desperdicio que hubiesen sido olvidados de ese modo.

* * *

Varias horas después, en vez de dirigirse a la salida del rascacielos, Billy se encaminó hacia los ascensores. Había pasado más tiempo del planeado en la abandonada sala de conciertos, y, sin quererlo, se había quedado dormido algunos minutos, acostado sobre el suelo del escenario.

Al despertar, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, y una sensación de profunda desorientación. Como el lugar no tenía ventanas, era imposible calcular qué hora era. Sentía que había dormido por días.

Al bajar al lobby, Billy comprobó que era medianoche, y, por costumbre, se preguntó si Geese seguiría trabajando.

También por costumbre, en vez de ir a la salida, regresó al ascensor que lo llevaba al penthouse.

La lujosa suite estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Billy se alegró, porque eso quería decir que su jefe se había retirado a descansar a una hora razonable.

En vez de documentos de trabajo, sobre la mesilla de centro sólo había una taza vacía de té, que Billy diligentemente llevó a la cocina.

El joven no tenía nada que hacer ahí esa noche, y lo más sensato era que se retirara y fuera a descansar también, pero, en un impulso irreprimible, Billy se dirigió sin hacer ruido al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Geese-sama.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta, las luces apagadas.

Billy esperó junto al marco, atisbando hacia el interior. Podía ver a una figura acostada bajo el edredón blanco de la amplia cama, y oía el sonido de una respiración pausada.

Continuó esperando, en caso Geese sintiera su presencia y despertara, pero nada ocurrió. El empresario dormía profundamente.

Billy no se sintió como un intruso al entrar en la habitación. Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar en la nota que Geese había dejado en su dormitorio.

“¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre no asegurar las puertas?”, pensó, acercándose a la cabecera y mirando el rostro dormido de su jefe con afecto.

Geese estaba acostado de lado, y algunos mechones de su cabello rubio contrastaban contra la blanca funda de la almohada. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y no parecía que su sueño fuera reparador. Las líneas de su rostro estaban tensas, como si, incluso en sueños, algo le preocupara.

Billy pasó varios minutos observándolo dormir, sintiendo la fuerte tentación de acariciar sus cabellos, o posar una mano en su hombro, o cubrirlo mejor, porque el edredón había resbalado hacia un costado.

Sin embargo, no se atrevió. Si Geese despertaba, ¿cómo iba a explicarle su presencia ahí?

No tenía ninguna razón para permanecer, pero no quería irse…

Estaba con Geese de la mañana a la noche, y, aun así, sentía ganas de pasar un tiempo más con él. Unos minutos más. Como si los días no fueran suficientes.

Sintiéndose como un tonto, Billy se sentó en el suelo alfombrado, con la espalda apoyada contra el armazón de la cama, y cerca de donde podía oír la respiración de Geese-sama.

Sus reflexiones de esa noche lo habían llevado a concluir que, al igual que Geese-sama, él también tenía una vida solitaria. No tenía amigos, sólo colegas y conocidos. Aparte de Lilly y Geese, no había nadie más en quien confiara.

Pero, desde que el empresario lo había encontrado, no se sentía solo.

Tal vez a Geese le ocurría lo mismo. A pesar de que no había muchas personas en su vida, en realidad Geese no estaba solo, porque desde hacía años, Billy estaba con él.

* * *

Geese despertó de madrugada, al oír un suave gemido cerca de él.

Abrió los ojos despacio, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, porque la presencia que percibía no era de ningún enemigo. Sin necesidad de mirar, sabía que se trataba de Billy.

Al encontrar al joven sentado al lado de la cama, dormitando con la cabeza caída hacia adelante, Geese consideró por un momento que estaba teniendo un sueño absurdo. La presencia del joven no le extrañaba del todo, pero… ¿por qué Billy estaba en el suelo?

Sin permitirse despertar por completo, y sintiendo fastidio por el descanso interrumpido, Geese extendió su mano por debajo del edredón, y tocó los cabellos rubios del joven. Efectivamente, se trataba de Billy y no de un sueño sin sentido.

El joven dio un sobresalto al sentirlo.

—Geese-sam…

—Acuéstate o vete —murmuró Geese, irritado.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Lo que dije.

Hubo un largo titubeo, y Geese casi se había dormido nuevamente, cuando oyó a Billy levantarse, sacarse los zapatos, y acostarse en el extremo más alejado de la cama.

El nerviosismo del joven era casi palpable en el aire. Geese notó que Billy apenas estaba respirando, de lo tenso que se encontraba.

Con un suspiro impaciente, y sólo queriendo poder conciliar el sueño otra vez, Geese se giró hacia el joven, quien estaba acostado de espaldas a él, sobre el cobertor, con la espalda y los hombros rígidos.

Sin ganas de pensar en lo que hacía, Geese le pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura y lo atrajo un poco hacia sí con un tirón brusco, para poder murmurarle cerca del oído:

—Duérmete. —Y, como Billy parecía no estar escuchándolo, agregó—: Obedece.

Geese se dejó caer sobre la almohada después de eso. Se sentía fastidiado por haber sido despertado, pero no por la familiar presencia del joven. No retiró su brazo, porque la calidez de Billy era agradable, y no tardó en sentir que el sueño lo envolvía, apacible.

Antes de volver a sumirse en un sueño profundo, Geese notó los dedos de Billy posándose sobre su mano tímidamente y haciendo una suave caricia.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llegó, Geese permaneció despierto y totalmente quieto, cuestionando su falta de criterio la noche anterior.

Billy continuaba dormido, encogido en sí mismo a su lado. El joven se había movido durante la noche, y ahora tenía la espalda apoyada contra su pecho, y una expresión sosegada en el rostro. Aún le sujetaba la mano, y la había llevado muy cerca de sus labios. Geese podía sentir la respiración cálida y pausada de Billy contra sus dedos.

Disgustado consigo mismo, Geese se apartó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Billy murmuró su nombre al sentir su ausencia, pero no abrió los ojos. Era temprano aún, y Geese se dijo que podía dejar que el joven durmiera algunos minutos más.

No se reprochó lo sucedido, porque en realidad no había sucedido nada. Permitir que el joven durmiera en su cama era algo tan carente de significado como permitirle dormir a su lado en el sillón. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionaría durante el día, y el asunto quedaría olvidado.

Pero ¿qué más iba a ocurrir en el futuro? Si ahora hacía este tipo de cosas, ¿qué tan lejos iba a permitirse llegar?

La respuesta dependía de él, y no de Billy. El joven aceptaba lo que él quisiera hacer, pero no tomaba la iniciativa. Y no iba a tomarla, porque Billy era un buen subordinado. El joven era consciente de las diferencias que los separaban. Sabía que no podía pedirle nada.

Geese se dirigió al cuarto de baño, esperando que un poco de agua fría en su rostro ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos.

La presencia de Billy en su vida diaria era conveniente, porque el joven siempre intentaba adelantarse a sus necesidades. Por mucho tiempo, Geese lo había visto como una comodidad que le facilitaba las cosas, y que era fácil de olvidar cuando no requería sus servicios.

Pero, últimamente, y en especial desde la reunión con la familiar Satel, la ausencia de Billy era imposible de ignorar. El joven siempre estaba pendiente de él, listo para cumplir sus órdenes. Cuando Billy se retiraba, la oficina se sentía vacía.

Todo indicaba que la pérdida de perspectiva estaba empeorando. Tal vez era hora de tomarse un descanso, para poder evaluar esa situación de una forma más objetiva. Quizá podría ordenarle a Billy que tomara unas vacaciones. Después de todo, el joven llevaba tres años trabajando a tiempo completo para él, y no se había ausentado más que durante unos pocos días libres. Es más, incluso en los días en que no estaba de turno, Billy pasaba algunos minutos en el rascacielos, “para comprobar que no necesitara nada”.

Geese tomó una larga ducha, amonestándose por no haber previsto que algo como eso sucedería. ¿Por qué no había anticipado que Billy se encariñaría con él? ¿Por qué no había estado preparado para rechazar aquel afecto?

Cuando salió del baño, la habitación estaba vacía y no había rastros de Billy.

* * *

—¿Crees que vale la pena mostrarle la información a Geese-sama? Aún no tenemos datos concretos. —Ripper giró la silla para observar a Billy, haciendo un gesto hacia el monitor que estaba instalado en la pared.

Ripper, Hopper y Billy se encontraban en la oficina donde los analistas que trabajaban para Geese recopilaban datos sobre las actividades de la ciudad. Ripper estaba sentado frente a una computadora, y Billy estaba de pie detrás de él, con el ceño fruncido, observando las múltiples pantallas que cubrían varios escritorios. Hopper esperaba cerca de la puerta, sin intervenir.

En los últimos meses, ambos secretarios habían adquirido la costumbre de deferir ese tipo de decisiones a Billy, en especial cuando el asunto involucraba altas probabilidades de que Geese-sama reaccionara con molestia ante lo que podía ser considerado una pérdida de tiempo.

Tanto Ripper como Hopper habían notado que Billy tenía una envidiable capacidad para hablar con Geese sin alterarse por sus respuestas bruscas. Otros empleados se encogían atemorizados o empezaban a tartamudear ante un regaño del jefe, pero Billy simplemente se disculpaba o, en ocasiones, refutaba lo que Geese decía.

Algunos envidiaban o admiraban a Billy por esa capacidad, pero los secretarios sólo se sentían aliviados de no tener que encarar a Geese personalmente.

La información que revisaban esa mañana había empezado como un rumor sobre un misterioso sindicato, que había surgido de las sombras y que estaba comenzando a operar en distintas ciudades de Estados Unidos. Como inevitablemente los grupos criminales convergían en South Town, los secretarios habían estado investigando por su cuenta, con el objetivo de acumular información precisa antes de presentársela a su jefe.

Billy contempló la imagen en el monitor más cercano a él. La calidad era baja, pero podía reconocerse un depósito, y varios cadáveres desperdigados en el suelo, sin huellas de sangre ni de violencia. Los otros monitores mostraban imágenes similares, y también listas de víctimas, sus conexiones con la mafia, y mapas indicando en dónde habían ocurrido esas muertes.

—Creo que es suficiente, llamaré a Geese-sama —indicó Billy con tono serio.

El joven salió de la oficina, preocupado. Todas las bandas que mostraban interés en South Town coincidían en que el paso principal para apoderarse de la ciudad era deshacerse de Geese.

El empresario había estado en boca de todos por el torneo que quería organizar. Tal vez había llamado la atención de las personas equivocadas.

Billy entró en el despacho de su jefe, y, después de la inclinación usual, consiguió mirarlo a los ojos sin titubear, manteniendo los recuerdos de esa mañana a raya. Geese tampoco parecía estar pensando en la forma en que habían pasado la noche. Sus ojos celestes mostraban la distante severidad de siempre.

—Geese-sama, conseguimos información sobre un sindicato que podría tener a South Town en la mira —indicó el joven, acercándose al escritorio—. ¿Podría acompañarme a la oficina de los analistas? 

Geese asintió y se levantó despacio. Billy esperó con la mirada baja y luego lo siguió, caminando un paso detrás.

Su jefe no parecía disgustado con él por haberlo encontrado en su habitación y eso lo hizo sentir aliviado.

—Geese-sama —saludaron Hopper y Ripper cuando Geese entró en la oficina repleta de monitores y empleados digitando a gran velocidad en decenas de teclados.

—Billy comentó que tienen algo que mostrarme —indicó Geese, y antes de que los secretarios pudieran responder, sus ojos ya recorrían las pantallas y estudiaban las imágenes ahí expuestas.

Billy se quedó de pie cerca de Geese. Notó la sombra de molestia que oscureció el semblante del empresario, como si Geese reconociera lo que estaba pasando con tan sólo ver unas fotografías.

Ripper proyectó algunos mapas y fotos en la pantalla de la pared. Explicó lo que estaba sucediendo y el patrón que lo había llevado a prestar atención a los rumores sobre un grupo de asesinos que había comenzado a operar en otros estados. La primera foto que mostró había sido tomada meses atrás en la costa oeste, en Los Angeles. En ella aparecían algunos hombres vinculados con la mafia china, que habían sido encontrados sin vida en un depósito cerca de un muelle. Ninguno tenía marcas de violencia en el cuerpo, ni heridas visibles, ni sustancias tóxicas en la sangre. Sin embargo, la autopsia había revelado que esos hombres habían sufrido graves heridas internas, y que sus órganos vitales estaban dañados, como si hubiesen recibido un golpe mortal.

Inicialmente se creyó que aquél sería un episodio aislado, pero un caso similar había ocurrido en San Francisco, y otros en Houston y en Atlanta, a lo largo de casi un año. El último caso había sido reportado en Miami, una semana atrás. Las víctimas no siempre eran asesinadas en grupos, ni eran necesariamente criminales de renombre, pero todos tenían en común el misterioso modo en que habían muerto: sin heridas externas, sólo internas.

—El propósito de la organización no está claro. Tal vez sean mercenarios que trabajan para el mejor postor —explicó Ripper—. Pero creímos conveniente informarle, en vista de que se están moviendo en dirección a la costa este, y es probable que no tarden en llegar a South Town.

El mapa en la pantalla mostraba una línea casi horizontal que cruzaba el país de izquierda a derecha.

—Addes —murmuró Geese, cruzándose de brazos y observando la pantalla con claro disgusto.

Ripper se volvió, sorprendido.

—¿Había oído de ellos, señor? —preguntó, intercambiando una mirada con Hopper, que parecía igual de desconcertado.

Sólo Billy permaneció impasible, como si para él fuera obvio que Geese-sama debía estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el país o el mundo entero.

—Encontrarás más información si buscas bajo el nombre Mephistopheles, su rama operativa —señaló Geese con desprecio, y Ripper se apresuró a hojear una pila de papeles, porque el nombre era familiar—. No hay nada de misterioso en esas muertes —continuó el empresario—. Fueron causadas por tecnologías experimentales. Por la distribución de los cuerpos, en este caso debió tratarse de algún tipo de onda expansiva. Las fotografías muestran claramente el alcance de la detonación.

Ripper miró la pantalla confuso, sin reconocer de qué estaba hablando Geese. Luego miró a Billy, como reclamándole el no haberles informado que Geese ya estaba al tanto de todo eso.

Sin embargo, Billy no lo miraba. Escuchaba a Geese con atención, y observaba el punto que el empresario señalaba en la fotografía.

—¿Cómo puede uno defenderse de un estallido así? —preguntó el joven, sin quitar la vista de los cuerpos desperdigados en la foto, que demarcaban el alcance del ataque.

—No dejándote sorprender —respondió Geese con un resoplido desdeñoso.

Billy asintió, como si esa respuesta tuviera todo el sentido del mundo, mientras Ripper y Hopper intercambiaban una mirada de agobio con mucho disimulo.

—Ordenaré que aumenten la seguridad alrededor del edificio —indicó Billy.

—Vigilen el registro de consumo de energía en la ciudad —acotó Geese, sin apartar la mirada de las pantallas—. El uso de esa tecnología debe requerir más potencia de la habitual. Acabarán delatando su base de operaciones ellos mismos.

Hopper asintió y fue a hacer las coordinaciones respectivas. Geese se retiró a los pocos minutos.

Billy permaneció ahí un rato más, estudiando las imágenes. ¿Tecnología experimental? ¿Ondas expansivas? Lo que veía no le agradaba, pero su trabajo seguía siendo el mismo: debía proteger a Geese-sama, sin importar si los enemigos portaban armas de fuego o algún extraño dispositivo que les permitiera matar sin hacer heridas.

La aparición de ese sindicato era preocupante, pero le daba claridad a su propósito. Proteger a Geese era la razón por la que él estaba ahí.

* * *

En los siguientes días, Billy se encargó personalmente de coordinar las medidas adicionales de seguridad alrededor de Geese. Duplicó el número de guardaespaldas que conformaban su escolta, y apostó vigilantes en todas las puertas del rascacielos, incluso las que estaban sin utilizar.

Cada mañana, antes de ir a saludar a su jefe, Billy pedía un informe completo de las indagaciones de los analistas y secretarios, y se sentía frustrado al ver que éstos no tenían nada que reportar. La ciudad estaba relativamente tranquila, y los únicos problemas registrados eran los usuales enfrentamientos entre bandas, entregas de drogas, la llegada de cargamentos de armas al puerto, y uno que otro asesinato.

Geese no se veía preocupado en absoluto por la posible aparición de un nuevo enemigo, y en varias ocasiones puso a prueba la paciencia de Billy. En vez de mantener un perfil bajo, el empresario continuaba buscando auspiciadores para su torneo, y asistía a reuniones en distintos puntos de la ciudad, a menudo en lugares públicos. Cuando regresaba a la Geese Tower, en vez de usar el ascensor en el garaje subterráneo, Geese descendía de la limosina frente a la puerta principal, como si deseara que todos los vieran.

Como si desafiara a sus enemigos a intentar hacerle daño.

En esas ocasiones, Billy estaba permanentemente alerta, escudriñando a los peatones, las ventanas y terrazas de los edificios vecinos, los autos que circulaban por las avenidas. Los otros guardaespaldas tenían órdenes de formar una barrera que separara a Geese de las personas que quisieran acercársele, y Billy nunca se apartaba de su lado.

—No parece muy preocupado por la existencia de Addes, Geese-sama —comentó Billy una tarde.

Había estado observando el tranquilo paisaje de la ciudad desde la ventana de la oficina, pero se volvió hacia Geese al hablar. El empresario no levantó la vista de su trabajo.

—Por el momento, son una molestia insignificante.

—¿No cree que intentarán algo?

—Lo intentarán. Y, al igual que los demás grupos, no tendrán éxito.

Billy contempló a Geese con la usual mezcla de afecto y frustración. El empresario no estaba preocupado por su propia seguridad. Parecía entretenido al saber que alguien estaba planeando tomar su vida, porque ese alguien fallaría.

—¿Te inquieta? —preguntó Geese de pronto, sin alzar la mirada.

—Mi deber es protegerlo, no permitiré que le ocurra nada.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Billy frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Me preocupa que no muestre un poco más de prudencia, sabiendo que ese grupo puede estar vigilando sus movimientos —respondió con total honestidad—. No ha cambiado en nada desde Londres —agregó un poco más bajo—. Aún no sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

—Por eso te contraté —señaló Geese con una tenue sonrisa burlona, sin mirarlo. Después de terminar de leer el documento, el empresario se apartó del escritorio y se levantó. Fue hacia el ventanal con pasos lentos, y observó la ciudad pensativo.

Billy fue hacia él, y observó el paisaje una vez más. Se preguntó cómo se veía esa ciudad a través de los ojos de Geese. ¿Era un gran tablero de juego? ¿Un campo de batalla?

—Addes no es una amenaza. Sus acciones contradicen el supuesto propósito de su existencia. Y un grupo que no tiene una visión clara está destinado a desaparecer.

—Pero ¿cuál es su propósito? No hemos podido encontrar más datos sobre ellos —dijo Billy, sin extrañarse de que Geese estuviera mejor informado—. No sabemos qué es lo que quieren.

—Construir una nave espacial y volver a su planeta natal.

La respuesta tomó a Billy tan desprevenido, que el joven dejó escapar una suave risa.

—¿Crees que no hablo en serio? —preguntó el empresario, volviéndose hacia Billy. A pesar de su semblante grave, Geese tenía un brillo entretenido en sus ojos, y aquello hizo que Billy riera un poco más.

El joven intentó controlarse, pero era difícil no reír al ver que Geese podía decir ese tipo de barbaridades con el rostro impasible.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué no me preocupan? —señaló el empresario, dejando entrever un ligero sarcasmo en su voz mientras contemplaba al joven. No era usual ver a Billy reír tan abiertamente.

Billy asintió, recuperando el control. Geese tenía razón. Las personas desequilibradas eran molestias pasajeras, incapaces de organizar a sus seguidores de un modo coherente por un periodo prolongado. Sin embargo, el joven sabía que los delirios de grandeza podían hacer de esas personas una amenaza. Si los miembros de Addes se creían seres superiores, tal vez no mostrarían la misma prudencia que las otras bandas de la ciudad. Quizá probarían atacar a Geese sin temor a las consecuencias.

—De todos modos, por favor, tenga cuidado, Geese-sama —pidió.

* * *

Para alivio de Billy, unas semanas después, Geese dejó de comportarse como si estuviese desafiando abiertamente a Addes o a cualquier otro grupo interesado en la ciudad.

El joven no estaba seguro de si esto se debía a la conversación que habían tenido, o si Geese simplemente había decidido que dedicarle tanta atención a un grupo de personas perturbadas no merecía la pena.

Cualquiera fuera la respuesta, Billy se daba por satisfecho sabiendo que las probabilidades de un ataque se habían reducido.

Sin embargo, por prudencia, no prescindió de los guardaespaldas adicionales, y no cambió las rutinas de seguridad. En aquel juego, los participantes tenían paciencia. Siempre estaban a la espera de que la otra parte bajara la guardia y cometiera un error.

Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Geese, Billy sabía eso a la perfección. Su jefe tenía varios objetivos y negocios cuyos frutos no vería en años, pero Geese no tenía prisa, porque planeaba seguir ahí en el futuro, gobernando esa ciudad.

Y, mientras él esperaba, sus enemigos esperaban también.

A los pocos días, con los preparativos para el torneo casi terminados, Geese anunció una mañana que haría un viaje de negocios de dos semanas a Japón.

La decisión tomó tanto a sus secretarios como a Billy por sorpresa, y, por algunos frenéticos días, el personal estuvo ocupado tramitando permisos, poniendo sus pasaportes en orden, y coordinando el alojamiento y el transporte. Billy se sintió un poco nervioso ante la idea de dejar a Lilly sola en South Town por dos semanas, pero la niña lo tranquilizó diciéndole que “trabajo era trabajo” y que, además, ese viaje era una buena oportunidad para que Billy conociera más sobre Japón, practicara el idioma, y aprendiera sobre las cosas que le gustaban a su jefe. Hacia el final de la conversación, Billy concluyó que Lilly se estaba comportando de una manera más adulta que él, y se sintió un poco más calmado.

Igualmente, saber que Geese estaría lejos de South Town y de sus enemigos lo tranquilizaba.

La víspera del viaje, mientras volvían al rascacielos en la limosina, Billy miró de reojo a su jefe. Había algo que quería preguntarle, pero no sabía el modo más adecuado de hacerlo. No quería que Geese pensara que estaba intentando entrometerse en sus asuntos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Geese con una leve impaciencia después de que Billy dudara por largos minutos.

Billy ocultó el sobresalto que le produjo el ser descubierto.

—Mientras preparaba el itinerario del viaje, me extrañó ver que visitará pocas empresas. La mayoría de destinos son templos y pueblos aislados—comentó.

—¿Y?

—Me preguntaba por qué no aprovecha de programar algunos días libres en esos lugares. Desde que lo conozco, no ha tomado un descanso.

—¿Es así como pides vacaciones?

—¡No! No es eso —se apresuró a explicar Billy—. Mi trabajo no es tan duro, no necesito vacaciones —aseguró—. En cambio usted… —Billy calló a ver la sonrisa de Geese. Su jefe no había hecho esa pregunta en serio, solamente se estaba burlando de él.

—Veremos —dijo Geese, sin comprometerse a nada.

Billy asintió y bajó la mirada, ocultando una sonrisa. En el caso de Geese, un “veremos” era tan bueno como un “sí”.

—¿Tuviste algún problema para conseguir los requisitos que pedí? —preguntó Geese.

—Ninguno. Las habitaciones de los hoteles tienen cajas fuertes. Y en las noches en que se aloje en un hotel tradicional, me aseguraré de que siempre haya guardias vigilando el…

Billy calló, para que el conductor de la limosina no supiera de qué estaban hablando.

Geese le había pedido que tomara medidas de seguridad especiales para proteger un maletín que contenía un viejo pergamino desgastado, que parecía a punto de hacerse polvo.

Ese pergamino era la razón por la que Geese había decidido ir a Japón. Iba a reunirse con personas que sabían sobre su legado y su historia.

Billy no lo comentó en voz alta, pero se dijo que tal vez el viaje era parte de las excentricidades de su jefe. Quizá ese pergamino era un carísimo artículo de colección, único en su clase.

El joven despejó su mente con una leve sacudida de cabeza. Estaban llegando a la Geese Tower, y debía enfocarse.

—¿En la entrada principal, señor Howard? —preguntó el conductor.

Geese asintió y Billy guardó silencio, escudriñando las calles.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde, y un continuo flujo de oficinistas salía de los edificios que rodeaban al rascacielos. Las veredas estaban atestadas de gente que se dirigía con pasos rápidos en una sola dirección, con la esperanza de llegar a las estacione de metro antes de que éstas se saturaran.

Los guardias de la Geese Tower formaron una barrera para despejar el camino desde la limosina hacia la puerta, y bloquearon el paso de los transeúntes en la vereda. Los peatones mostraron fastidio y también curiosidad. Ver al dueño del rascacielos pasar delante de ellos no era cosa de todos los días.

Billy observó a la muchedumbre por las ventanillas. Bajo las luces de los faroles, vio trajes grises, rostros cansados e impacientes, personas que intentaban encontrar la manera de seguir su camino, y otros peatones que se dirigían a la acera opuesta para evitar la aglomeración.

Mientras la limosina se detenía, Billy percibió a una joven rubia que se veía completamente fuera de lugar. Su mente la registró al instante como una amenaza. No podía explicarlo con palabras, pero estaba seguro de que esa joven tramaba algo. Los ojos de la chica quedaban ocultos bajo lentes de sol pese a que ya había oscurecido, y sus delgados labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de desprecio y superioridad mientras observaba a la limosina llegar.

La joven vestía una gabardina ligera, de un opaco color beige, pero sus pantalones eran de cuero negro, con aplicaciones amarillas en las costuras. Era evidente que no se trataba de una oficinista.

—Geese-sama, después de que nos detengamos, entre al edificio de inmediato.

Geese asintió y no preguntó qué sucedía, porque la mirada intensa y fija de Billy era explicación suficiente.

Billy entrecerró los ojos, evaluando cómo proceder. Abordar a la joven en medio de tanta gente iba a resultar una molestia, pero no tenía dudas. Esa joven pretendía algo. Ya fuera hacerle daño a Geese o acercársele para pedir un autógrafo, no importaba. Iba a detenerla.

Exhalando suavemente, y sujetando su sansetsukon con ambas manos, Billy se centró en su deseo de no permitir que nadie lastimara a Geese. No podía darse el lujo de dudar. En el momento en que titubeara y pensara que quizá la joven era inofensiva, Geese quedaría expuesto.

Billy bajó de la limosina primero e hizo un gesto para que los guardaespaldas rodearan a Geese mientras éste subía las escalinatas que llevaban a las puertas de vidrio. Después de asegurarse de que su jefe estaba protegido, Billy caminó hacia la muchedumbre y hacia la joven, quien echó a andar con pasos rápidos para alejarse, poniendo a los transeúntes entre ellos.

Con un “tch” fastidiado, Billy se acercó a la limosina y se deslizó por encima del capó, interceptando a la joven del otro lado, quien también hizo una mueca de disgusto y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Billy alcanzó a ver que la joven sostenía una pequeña perla metálica entre sus blancos dedos.

Billy la atacó sin titubear antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo con el sospechoso objeto, y la joven se apartó hacia atrás con unos reflejos que no eran normales, poniéndose a una distancia segura, lejos del alcance del sansetsukon.

Por una fracción de segundo, Billy estuvo sorprendido ante su rapidez, pero luego toda su atención se enfocó en la sonrisa de superioridad de la chica.

Él estaba pasando algo por alto. Algo de suma importancia.

La constante paranoia en que Billy vivía ya no podía ser diferenciada de su instinto. El joven pensó en lo peor que podía ocurrir, y todo se aclaró.

Tal vez esa mujer era un miembro del sindicato de asesinos. Tal vez Addes había decidido atacar antes de que Geese se fuera de la ciudad. Quizá la joven había estado actuando de forma tan sospechosa para atraer su atención, y, al lograrlo, había conseguido alejarlo de Geese.

Billy sintió un escalofrío. Había dejado a su jefe solo. El que Geese estuviera rodeado de guardaespaldas no significaba nada, porque nada aseguraba que esos hombres harían bien su trabajo.

La joven retrocedió algunos pasos más, y acercó su muñeca a sus labios.

— _Requesting_ …

Billy dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Geese mientras la joven pronunciaba claramente las palabras cerca de un dispositivo que llevaba en la muñeca.

—¡Geese-sama! —Billy usó la limosina como apoyo y se impulsó para saltar por encima de la desconcertada muchedumbre. 

—… _backup_.

Los guardaespaldas y Geese estaban a unos pocos peldaños de la puerta y se volvieron hacia él al escuchar su grito.

Consternado, Billy vio una enceguecedora columna de luz verde encenderse entre él y Geese con un zumbido agudo. Con un gruñido, el joven corrió con todas sus fuerzas para cruzar los metros que lo separaban de su jefe, pasando por entre los guardaespaldas que observaban el destello verdoso y no reaccionaban.

La columna de luz se estaba volviendo más angosta, y la energía comenzaba a concentrarse en un rayo nítido e intenso que avanzaba directamente hacia Geese.

Geese frunció el ceño y dio un paso a un lado para apartarse de su trayectoria, pero el rayo cambió de dirección y continuó moviéndose hacia él.

Comprendiendo lo que sucedía, Geese apretó los puños con fuerza, consciente de que no había tiempo para entrar en el edificio, y que todo lo que podía hacer era cubrirse.

Billy sabía eso también. No iba a alcanzar a llegar hasta Geese-sama y ponerlo a salvo.

Las conversaciones de aquellos días volvieron a su mente, la mención de tecnologías desconocidas, el peligro, el menosprecio que Geese había mostrado hacia Addes.

Y Billy sintió que una calma extraña lo invadía. Su jefe lo había dicho. Si esa joven rubia pertenecía a Addes, no iba a tener éxito, porque ese sindicato de mentes perturbadas jamás podría acabar con él.

Tal vez si Geese hubiese estado solo con sus otros guardaespaldas, algo malo habría sucedido. Aquellos hombres habían sido tomados por sorpresa, y habían dudado. Incluso ahora, observaban el rayo de luz verde sin saber qué hacer.

Pero Billy no necesitaba pensarlo. No importaba lo que esa luz hiciera. Él iba a cumplir su deber.

Sin dudar.

Billy llegó hasta Geese subiendo los últimos escalones de un salto. Notó el ki azulado de Geese brillando en el aire, su limpio color celeste contrastando con el estridente verde. Sintió el cosquilleo del ki contra su piel cuando él puso sus manos en los brazos de su jefe y empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

Sólo tuvo tiempo para hacer que Geese retrocediera unos centímetros, pero eso fue suficiente para tomar su lugar. Un momento después, la luz verdosa los encegueció y Billy sintió un impacto en el hombro derecho que lo hizo lanzar un grito de dolor.

Cuando el destello se difuminó, sólo quedaron unos guardaespaldas confundidos y los transeúntes perplejos, y el eco del grito de Billy.

Billy se sobrepuso al dolor usando la rabia que le producía el que alguien hubiera intentado atacar a Geese.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Geese-sama? —preguntó con urgencia, pese a saber que había conseguido interceptar el ataque con su cuerpo. Geese respondió con un monosílabo y Billy sintió una ola de alivio—. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan tras ella! —ordenó a continuación, girándose hacia los guardias con un grito áspero, sus manos aún fuertemente cerradas en los brazos de Geese.

El joven empezó a apartarse para asegurarse de que los hombres estuvieran cumpliendo su orden, pero, en ese mismo instante, Billy notó una pequeña esfera metálica que había sido lanzada hacia las escaleras del edificio, por encima de las cabezas de la muchedumbre.

Billy recordó las fotos que había visto, el daño causado por un dispositivo misterioso, los cuerpos desperdigados en círculo, la distancia que los separaba del lugar de un estallido…

Empujó a Geese con los dientes apretados, alejándolo hasta donde pensaba que la onda no los alcanzaría, y también manteniéndolo a distancia de las puertas y ventanas que podían quebrarse y hacer que una lluvia de cristales afilados cayera sobre ellos.

El estallido fue increíblemente silencioso, como una fuerte ráfaga de aire que pasó por encima de ellos e hizo temblar las ventanas del edificio. Billy sintió la fuerza con que la onda golpeó la fachada de vidrio, pero sus cálculos habían sido acertados. Geese y él habían estado fuera del alcance de aquella explosión invisible.

Un segundo después, los ventanales de la fachada se vinieron abajo con estrépito.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Billy una vez más, apartándose. Geese no estaba herido y en ese momento no lo observaba. Miraba hacia la avenida con una rabia helada—. No se preocupe, iré tras ella. Por favor, entre al edificio cuanto antes —pidió Billy, volviéndose para ir en persecución de la joven.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al ver la escena que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Los guardaespaldas y los transeúntes yacían en las escalinatas y en la vereda, retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor. Ninguno tenía heridas visibles, pero algunos estaban tosiendo sangre, o sufriendo convulsiones. La joven rubia había desaparecido.

—Billy —llamó Geese.

—Me… Me encargaré de esto, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy, sin poder apartar la vista de los heridos, preguntándose cuántos de ellos iban a morir.

—¡Geese-sama! ¡Billy! —Ripper y Hopper salieron del vestíbulo corriendo, y los montículos de vidrio roto crujieron bajo sus pasos.

—Geese-sama está bien, pero tenemos que ocuparnos de esto pronto —dijo Billy con rabia. Iba a hacer un gesto hacia los heridos, pero se dio cuenta de que Ripper y Hopper lo observaban consternados.

Billy también notó que Geese había apoyado una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, y que el empresario lo sostenía, mirándolo con una expresión dura en su semblante.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Billy, observando a sus compañeros y luego siguiendo sus miradas.

Al bajar la vista hacia su hombro derecho, Billy reparó en que el rayo de luz había calcinado parte de su traje negro y su camisa, y había impactado en los músculos entre su hombro y su cuello. La piel estaba quemada y desgarrada, y el impacto había llegado tan profundo que Billy vio ligamentos expuestos y lo que parecía el color marfileño de un hueso ensangrentado.

Intentó mover su brazo, pero este no le respondió.

—Billy… —Ripper era quien se veía más preocupado, y se acercó para sostenerlo cuando Billy registró el dolor de la herida y sus piernas temblaron bajo él. El movimiento del secretario para sujetarlo hizo que Billy tuviera que ahogar un gemido.

Con un jadeo, Billy se repuso lo suficiente para alzar la mirada hacia su jefe.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró, odiando la expresión que veía en el rostro de Geese, la dureza en sus ojos, como si estuviera decepcionado de él.

—Lleven a los heridos al hospital —ordenó Geese tras observar a Billy unos segundos—. Y limpien este desastre.

—Geese-sama… —repitió Billy, sintiendo que el dolor aumentaba y sus pensamiento se nublaban.

Geese se mantuvo impasible en medio de empleados que corrían de un lado a otro, confundidos y asustados.

—¡Muévanse! —ordenó Geese con tono seco al ver que ni Billy ni Ripper estaban obedeciendo, y que la sangre del joven estaba bajando por su brazo y goteando en los escalones de la entrada.

Billy intentó resistirse cuando Ripper lo obligó a caminar. En un murmullo, Billy protestó diciendo que debía permanecer cerca de Geese-sama, y sintió un profundo desasosiego al ver que Geese estaba yendo en otra dirección, dándole la espalda, alejándose de él.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La línea “requesting backup” es una alusión a un personaje de KOF Maximum Impact, Lien Neville.  
> En [KOF Another Day - Episodio 2](https://youtu.be/T4ntPBRMXKQ?t=532), esa mujer y Billy se enfrentan en lo alto del rascacielos, y ella lo ataca con esa “habilidad”.


	10. Reflexiones

Geese estaba ileso, y no había sufrido el más mínimo rasguño.

Las cosas habían sucedido según lo predicho. Un nuevo enemigo había osado atacarlo en la puerta de la torre, sin éxito.

Esto no era nada nuevo para él. Por años, había vivido sabiendo que numerosas personas querían matarlo. Al inicio, la idea le había entretenido un poco, pero luego la situación se había vuelto una tediosa molestia. Lidiar con criminales de poca monta que querían ocupar su lugar no era digno de su tiempo. Por eso pagaba a vigilantes y guardaespaldas: para que protegieran la torre y recibieran las balas y golpes que iban dirigidos a él.

Cuando todos sus hombres cayeran, sólo entonces Geese se dignaría a enfrentar al enemigo de turno, sabiendo que de todos modos la victoria le pertenecía, y que nadie conseguiría arrebatarle la ciudad.

Lo que había sucedido esa tarde confirmaba su certeza. Nadie podría llegar a él. Las armas o tecnologías a las que recurrieran sus enemigos eran irrelevantes. Él seguiría usando a sus guardaespaldas como escudos humanos, y los reemplazaría cuantas veces fuera necesario. Sacrificar las vidas de otros era un lujo que podían darse aquellos que estaban en el poder.

Era por eso que no había tenido reparos en provocar al sindicato. Todos sus empleados eran reemplazables, y, en ese juego, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a algunas personas para demostrar su superioridad.

Después de todo, ésa había sido su mentalidad por años.

“ _¿Se encuentra bien, Geese-sama…?_ ”

Geese frunció el ceño, observando la oficina vacía. Su guardaespaldas no estaba ahí, pero él podía imaginar la voz del joven con claridad. Sabía cuál era la expresión de los ojos celestes de Billy cuando decía esas palabras, porque, desde hacía un tiempo, podía evocar fácilmente la constante preocupación del joven por su bienestar.

Sin embargo, esa noche, al pensar en Billy, todo lo que vino a su mente fueron unas gotas de sangre escarlata cayendo en el suelo, y el rostro de Billy reflejando un profundo dolor.

Con molestia, Geese apartó el recuerdo del joven y encendió un cigarrillo, aspirando hondamente.

Había una pregunta para la cual no encontraba una respuesta. Al entregarse el comportamiento imprudente de esos últimos días, ¿por qué no se había detenido a pensar en algún momento en el bienestar de Billy?

En teoría, Billy era un empleado más que no debía recibir un trato especial de su parte. Se suponía que Billy era una herramienta esperando ser utilizada. Era un guardaespaldas como los otros. Su trabajo consistía en arriesgar su vida para protegerlo.

Pero, en realidad, Billy era más que eso, y se había convertido en un factor desestabilizante que causaba desajustes en sus planes cuidadosamente concebidos.

Desde el inicio, Billy lo había hecho tomar decisiones que normalmente habría evitado. Cuando sus caminos se habían cruzado en Londres, Geese no había podido resistirse a llevárselo consigo. Había puesto como excusa que el muchacho le sería útil, pero, en retrospectiva, sabía que lo había hecho por capricho, porque lo que había visto en Billy le había agradado.

La cercanía que había desarrollado con el joven había empezado con el frío objetivo de ganarse su entrega mediante recompensas y caricias, pero eso también se había salido de control. No había previsto que la reacción de Billy a esos gestos sería tan sincera y agradable. No había esperado disfrutarlo de ese modo.

Sus planes de continuar esa situación —pero manteniendo el placer de esas caricias a raya— también habían sido desbaratados, de forma no intencional, por su joven guardaespaldas. Billy lo había hecho sentir celos, y había despertado cierta curiosidad en él, cierto deseo.

Y ahora, Billy estaba herido, y era imposible afrontar lo ocurrido con desinterés.

Ver la sangre de Billy goteando en los escalones de la entrada le había hecho darse cuenta de que la herida del joven podría haber sido mucho más grave.

Y había comprendido que Billy realmente estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él.

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos y Geese miró el aparato con disgusto.

Un par de timbrazos después, levantó el auricular y mantuvo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos mientras ofrecía un saludo cortés al alcalde de la ciudad, quien llamaba para preguntar qué diablos había pasado en la puerta del edificio, y por qué los hospitales habían recibido a un gran número de civiles agonizantes.

Geese pasó algunos minutos evadiendo preguntas, asegurando que no sabía qué había sucedido, pero que estaba dispuesto a colaborar con las autoridades. Declinó grácilmente el hacerse cargo de los gastos médicos de las víctimas y dio a entender que, si la policía lo dejaba en paz durante las investigaciones, la ciudad se beneficiaría económicamente de alguna manera.

Al terminar la llamada, Geese colgó el auricular con un golpe seco y llamó a Hopper con voz hosca.

El secretario estaba solo, porque Ripper se encontraba en uno de los hospitales clandestinos de Howard Connection, encargándose de los guardaespaldas heridos. La falta de costumbre de encarar a Geese a solas hacía que Hopper se mostrara nervioso.

Geese no notó su incomodidad. Con voz áspera, el empresario le dio órdenes para que se encargara de hablar con los medios de prensa. Tenían poco tiempo para controlar la manera en que la noticia sería divulgada al público. Geese no quería que la agente de Addes fuera mencionada. Si esa mujer había sido captada por alguna cámara de seguridad, el video debía ser requisado y borrado. Si manejaban bien la escena y la evidencia, podrían decir que la explosión y las muertes habían sido causadas por una fuga de gas. Los rumores corrían rápido y las otras bandas criminales probablemente ya se habían enterado de los pormenores, pero la población común no tenía por qué saber la verdad.

Hopper escuchó las indicaciones con el rostro bajo, sin comentar nada. Hizo una leve inclinación antes de retirarse, y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Geese volvió a hablar.

—¿Se sabe algo de los heridos?

Hopper se detuvo y asintió, mirando hacia Geese. Había recibido un informe preliminar de Ripper.

—Parte de los guardias fallecieron mientras eran atendidos. Los restantes no tienen muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir —explicó Hopper con tono profesional, procurando no mostrar su pesadumbre por los compañeros de años que habían perdido la vida en apenas unos minutos.

Geese asintió.

—¿Y Billy? —preguntó después de unos segundos.

Hopper no se extrañó de que Geese preguntara por Billy específicamente.

—Billy fue llevado a cirugía. Su vida no corre peligro, pero la herida es de gravedad —dijo Hopper, observando a Geese fijamente a través de sus lentes oscuros, intentando ver algún rastro de compasión o preocupación en el rostro de su jefe. Sin embargo, todo lo que vio en los ojos claros del empresario fue una profunda molestia.

Era la misma molestia que Geese había mostrado en el vestíbulo en caos, mientras observaba a Billy malherido.

Usualmente, cuando Geese tenía esa expresión, era Billy quien se encargaba de lidiar con él. El joven podía decir la palabra correcta para apaciguarlo, o la palabra justa para hacer que esa fría molestia se desbordada. Cuando eso sucedía, Billy solamente dejaba que el mal humor de su jefe fluyera, sin tomarlo como algo personal, y sin intentar oponerse a él. Luego, un comentario cándido de Billy podía hacer que Geese sonriera desdeñoso, y que el fastidio quedara olvidado.

El muchacho realmente había aprendido a hacer bien su trabajo.

Aunque Hopper aún consideraba a Billy un novato, ahora le guardaba un profundo respeto, y también sentía algo de lástima por él. Esa tarde, Billy no había dudado en proteger a Geese. En medio de la confusión del ataque, el joven había cumplido con su deber. Pero la herida que Billy había recibido era grave. Tal vez el joven no podría reincorporarse a sus funciones en un largo tiempo.

Aquello hizo que Hopper recordara los planes de Geese para las siguientes dos semanas.

—Geese-sama, es posible que Billy no esté en condiciones de acompañarnos a Japón —indicó—. Me preguntaba si desea que postergue el viaje por unos días.

Geese observó al secretario largamente.

—¿Postergarlo? ¿Por un empleado? —preguntó con voz helada.

Hopper bajó la mirada y deseó no haber hablado.

* * *

Cuando Ripper llegó con Billy al hospital clandestino, todo el personal médico corría de un lado a otro, incapaz de darse abasto para atender a los heridos más graves. Las enfermeras empujaban camillas, las indicaciones intercambiadas a gritos se superponían unas con otras y se mezclaban con los gemidos de dolor de las víctimas.

Una doctora examinó rápidamente la herida en el hombro de Billy y, al no considerar que el joven estaba en peligro mortal como el resto, hizo un gesto hacia uno de los cubículos que estaban libres e indicó que esperaran ahí.

Ripper ayudó a Billy a sentarse en la camilla y lo sostuvo, porque el joven estaba pálido y cabizbajo y parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Sin saber qué más hacer, Ripper cogió un paño limpio que estaba sobre la cajonera del cubículo, y le indicó a Billy que lo usara para hacer presión sobre la herida.

Billy obedeció, con los dientes apretados, pero sin hacer un sonido.

Después de unos minutos, Ripper intentó exigir que alguien viniera a atender al joven, pero tuvo que contenerse al ver el caos en que estaba sumida la sala de emergencias. Había cadáveres cubiertos con sábanas en algunas de las camillas. Los médicos intentaban reanimar a los heridos que habían dejado de respirar, pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, las víctimas seguían muriendo.

Billy miró la sala brevemente con sus ojos celestes nublados por el dolor.

—Asegúrate de que Geese-sama salga de la ciudad mañana —murmuró Billy de pronto, su voz ronca.

—No te preocupes por eso —reprochó Ripper, frunciendo el ceño tras sus lentes oscuros.

—Es peligroso que se quede en South Town. Yo me encargaré de solucionar las cosas aquí —insistió el joven.

—Tú ya cumpliste tu deber, nosotros arreglaremos el resto —dijo Ripper, incómodo de que Billy aún estuviera centrado en el trabajo y en Geese, y no en la profunda herida en su hombro.

—Sólo asegúrate de que Geese-sama esté a salvo —murmuró Billy, sin fuerzas para discutir.

Ripper perdió la cuenta del tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para que algún médico se liberara y atendiera a Billy. La doctora que finalmente acudió a examinar al joven tenía los ojos llenos de pesar. Sin embargo, fue eficiente al cortar la ropa de Billy y examinar la herida. No tardó más que unos minutos en preparar al joven y anunciar que debían llevarlo a cirugía de inmediato.

Billy se dejó atender en silencio, su mirada baja.

Ripper permaneció en el hospital después de que las enfermeras llevaron a Billy al quirófano. Sin perder un instante, el secretario comenzó a reunir datos para presentar un informe de la situación a Geese. De la docena de guardaespaldas que habían llegado a ese lugar, sólo dos seguían con vida, y uno de ellos estaba agonizando.

Como representante del dueño del hospital, Ripper ordenó que toda la información sobre las víctimas fuese mantenida bajo estricta confidencialidad. Geese no querría que esos datos se filtraran al público. Es más, el empresario debía estar ocupado en ese momento, controlando los daños desde su despacho.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, Ripper telefoneó a la Geese Tower pero no logró comunicarse directamente con Geese. Dejó su informe con Hopper, y luego regresó al cubículo y se sentó a esperar, sintiéndose apesadumbrado.

Durante los años en que él se había encargado de supervisar el entrenamiento de Billy, había intentado hacer que el joven entendiera que era afortunado de estar trabajando para Geese en una época de calma, pero que no por eso debía bajar la guardia. Cuando Billy sonreía confiado y aseguraba que él protegería a Geese-sama, Ripper se sentía exasperado, porque le parecía que Billy no estaba tomándolo en serio.

Pero el joven realmente había cumplido su palabra, y había sido más efectivo que otros guardias que tenían muchos más años de experiencia que él.

Ripper estaba un poco sorprendido por eso, y también agradecido, porque Geese había salido ileso gracias a Billy.

Pero, a la vez, el secretario se sentía abatido, porque la herida que Billy había sufrido había sido profunda y, durante el camino al hospital, Billy había murmurado que no podía sentir ni mover su brazo. Ripper le había asegurado que todo iba a estar bien, pero dentro de sí lo dudaba, y se preguntaba si la carrera de Billy como guardaespaldas de Geese había llegado a su fin.

Más tarde, cuando el médico cirujano salió a informarle sobre el estado del joven, Ripper confirmó que hacía bien en preocuparse. Los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible, pero las probabilidades de que Billy se recuperara por completo eran bajas.

Cuando el joven salió de la operación y fue asignado a una pequeña habitación privada, Ripper se sentó junto a la cabecera de su cama y pasó algunas horas acompañándolo, preguntándose cómo iba a darle la noticia a Geese-sama.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Ripper cuando Billy despertó.

Las luces de la estrecha habitación estaban bajas, y la mirada del joven rubio tardó unos segundos en enfocarlo. Ripper sintió lástima, porque Billy parecía un muchacho perdido y desorientado.

—Vas a estar bien —dijo el secretario.

Un momento después, Ripper se puso alerta al oír unos pasos en el corredor.

La puerta se entreabrió con un crujido y, para sorpresa de Ripper, el familiar rostro de Hopper se asomó.

—El jefe está aquí —informó Hopper en un murmullo y luego su mirada se desvió a la cama—. ¿Cómo está?

Ripper no alcanzó a responder porque Hopper se apartó de golpe y abrió la puerta debidamente. Geese se encontraba en el pasillo, y estaba siendo puesto al tanto de la situación por la doctora que había atendido a Billy. La mujer se veía agotada y cohibida.

—Geese-sama —murmuró Billy desde la cama, sonando aliviado de verlo.

 La mirada de Geese se dirigió al hombro vendado del joven, y el brazo que estaba inmovilizado con un cabestrillo contra su pecho.

—Déjennos a solas —ordenó Geese.

Los secretarios se retiraron al instante, y llevaron consigo a la doctora cuando ésta quiso entrar en la habitación también.

Ripper cerró la puerta despacio.

—¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? Después de lo que sucedió, no deberían salir a la calle… —siseó Ripper, volviéndose hacia Hopper con impaciencia, viendo que algunos nuevos guardaespaldas habían venido con Geese y vigilaban los pasillos con el semblante grave.

—Geese-sama quería evaluar la situación antes de viajar, ¿acaso se lo iba a prohibir? —respondió Hopper a la defensiva.

—¿Entonces el viaje a Japón sigue en pie? ¿Quién lo va a acompañar?

—Tú, aparentemente. Yo me quedaré con Billy.

Ripper asintió. El empresario al menos era consciente de que Billy no se encontraba en condiciones para viajar.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en la oficina? —quiso saber Ripper.

—La fachada está siendo reparada. Mañana se verá como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y, según la prensa, lo que ocurrió fue una trágica explosión en una tubería de gas.

Ambos secretarios guardaron silencio luego de eso. Geese Tower se mantendría incólume, y nadie se enteraría de la cantidad de compañeros que ellos habían perdido.

—Al menos Billy está fuera de peligro —murmuró Hopper.

Ripper asintió, sin poder mostrarse tan optimista como su colega.

* * *

Billy había logrado sentarse en la cama, y había notado los vendajes en su hombro y su torso, y la aguja del suero al que estaba conectado. Confundido, se sujetaba el brazo derecho, y sus intentos por moverlo fueron infructuosos. Su antebrazo y su mano reposaban en un cabestrillo rígido que colgaba de su cuello, y la piel de sus dedos mostraba una tenue palidez azulada.

Geese observó al joven en silencio, sabiendo que aquella coloración no era una buena señal. La doctora le había informado sobre la herida, y había mencionado nervios dañados y circulación comprometida. La mujer había dado a entender que Billy podía perder el brazo si la evolución era inadecuada.

La doctora aún no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Billy, pero, por la actitud decaída del rubio, Billy ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El joven alzó la mirada cuando Geese se acercó a la cama.

—No debería estar aquí —indicó Billy con firmeza.

Geese no respondió, y Billy agregó, con la familiaridad que usaba cuando estaban a solas:

—Pensé que no lo vería hasta después del viaje. Me alegra que esté bien.

Y, como el silencio continuó, el joven esbozó una leve sonrisa apesadumbrada:

—No debería haber venido. Su vuelo parte temprano, debería estar descansando.

Su tono era como una disculpa por hacer que Geese perdiera su valioso tiempo visitándolo.

Geese observó la sonrisa y la manera en que Billy estaba intentando disimular la preocupación por su herida. Lo estaba haciendo bien, y sonaba desinteresado por su propio bienestar, pero Geese podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, y una quieta desesperación que le recordó a los días que habían pasado juntos en Londres.

Billy extendió la mano hacia él y, por un breve instante, Geese pensó que el joven buscaría su contacto, pero, en vez de eso, Billy dejó caer su mano sobre las sábanas, y sujetó la tela entre sus dedos.

Eso hizo que Geese evocara la fuerza con que Billy lo había sujetado por los brazos frente a la entrada del rascacielos, y la firmeza con que lo había hecho retroceder, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, sin que hubiera el más mínimo titubeo.

Durante el ataque, al ver el rayo de luz verdosa yendo amenazante hacia él, Geese había reaccionado invocando a su ki por reflejo, para contrarrestar aquella energía con más energía. Después de tantos años de entrenamiento, no dudaba de que la intensidad de su poder sería suficiente para resistir aquella agresión.

Pero entonces, Billy había llegado a su lado, y se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del ataque.

Al ver al joven dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por él, inconscientemente, Geese había intentado protegerlo. Sin tiempo para pensar en nada, su instinto lo había hecho expandir su energía hasta que ésta había rodeado a Billy también.

Si no hubiera protegido a Billy, era posible que el ataque hubiese resultado mortal para el joven.

Era absurdo que un empleador tuviera que proteger a su guardaespaldas, pero no era Billy quien estaba en falta. El joven había hecho bien su trabajo.

—Geese-sama, lo acompañaré de vuelta al rascacielos —anunció Billy de pronto, incómodo al verse observado con tanta fijeza—. No hay razón para que estemos aquí.

El joven apartó las sábanas que lo cubrían, y arrancó con los dientes la aguja de la vía que estaba conectada al dorso de su mano. Entrecerró los ojos con molestia al ver que llevaba puestos unos viejos pantalones de hospital, pero los ignoró y bajó de la cama con decisión.

Sus piernas se doblaron bajo él y, al intentar mantener el equilibrio, un mal movimiento le produjo un latigazo de dolor en su hombro herido que lo hizo doblarse hacia adelante. Al buscar un apoyo a ciegas, Billy golpeó la varilla del portasueros y ésta cayó al suelo con estrépito.

Sin embargo, Billy no cayó. Geese lo sujetó por la cintura y lo mantuvo apoyado contra él, sosteniéndolo en silencio, dándole tiempo a recuperarse.

Conteniendo un gruñido de dolor, Billy se dejó sostener y descansó su frente contra el hombro de Geese, cerrando los ojos y reprimiendo la exasperación que su jefe le producía cuando se exponía al peligro sin medir las consecuencias.

—Le dije que tuviera cuidado con ese sindicato —murmuró Billy en un suave reproche.

—Y yo dije que no me pasaría nada —repuso el empresario con obstinación, pero manteniendo su voz baja, porque sus labios estaban cerca del oído de Billy.

Billy dejó escapar una risa adolorida, pero no insistió, porque notó que Geese lo estrechaba un poco más contra sí.

Se separaron al oír un ruido en la puerta. La doctora se había zafado de los secretarios e irrumpió en la habitación.

—¿Qué haces de pie? Por favor, vuelve a la cama —dijo la mujer con severidad, acercándose a Billy para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

Billy hizo un gesto para apartarse de ella, pero Geese se lo impidió.

—Obedece —ordenó el empresario, hablando en voz baja y autoritaria—. No me eres útil en este estado —agregó, obligando a Billy a sentarse en el borde del colchón.

Billy asintió, manteniendo la mirada apartada y los dientes apretados, y Geese se hizo a un lado y permitió que la doctora se hiciera cargo.

* * *

—Te daré algunos calmantes para que puedas dormir. Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a moverte, o los puntos podrían abrirse —dijo la doctora, colgando una bolsa con antibióticos en el portasueros, y luego buscando una jeringuilla para preparar una dosis de calmantes.

Billy asintió, frotándose el brazo derecho distraídamente, acostado sobre la almohada.

Se encontraba a solas con la mujer, porque Geese y los secretarios se habían retirado unos minutos atrás. Sólo un guardia que Billy no conocía había permanecido en el hospital, y en ese momento vigilaba la puerta desde el pasillo.

—Descansar te hará bien —dijo la mujer, inyectando el calmante en la vía—. Y no te preocupes. El dueño es así con todos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró Billy.

—El señor Howard —aclaró la doctora, sonriendo tranquilizadora—. Oí la manera en que te habló. Mi recomendación es que no dejes que sus palabras te afecten y sólo preocúpate por recuperarte. Ese hombre desalmado no mide lo que dice.

—Él financia este lugar —repuso Billy, sin poder ocultar su molestia al ver a la doctora expresándose de esa manera sobre su jefe.

—Sí, porque le conviene. Nos da dinero para servir a la comunidad, siempre y cuando prioricemos a los heridos de Howard Connection y mantengamos la boca cerrada —explicó la mujer.

—Entonces a ustedes también les conviene —señaló Billy, pero su voz salía cada vez menos clara, y sus párpados comenzaban a hacerse pesados—. Geese-sama es generoso —aseguró en un murmullo.

—Debes ser nuevo —comentó la doctora con una expresión compasiva en su rostro.

Billy se esforzó por permanecer despierto un poco más. Había muchas cosas que quería decir. Geese no lo había tratado mal. Al contrario, su visita había significado mucho. Billy no había esperado que Geese se tomara el trabajo de ir personalmente a verlo, y había querido evitarle más molestias, por eso había sugerido que volvieran al rascacielos.

Cuando él casi había caído, Geese lo había sujetado con gentileza. Lo había mantenido contra sí por unos segundos, sujetándolo firmemente contra su pecho, como esa vez que lo había abrazado en el penthouse.

Billy habría querido permanecer así un rato más. La presencia de Geese y su caricia le decían que su jefe no estaba decepcionado de él. A pesar de la herida que había sufrido, se sentía aliviado.

El comentario de Geese sobre “ser útil” no había sido cruel. Era una simple verdad. Si Billy insistía en ir con él así como estaba, acabaría siendo una carga. El joven sabía que necesitaba algunos días para recuperarse.

Le pesaba no poder acompañar a Geese a su viaje, y le preocupaba dejar al empresario en manos de guardaespaldas de dudosa capacidad, pero no había otra alternativa.

Aprovecharía la ausencia de su jefe para sanar, y, si se sentía mejor, quizá podría tomar un avión por su cuenta y encontrarse con él en Japón.

No quería dejar a su jefe solo… Pero al menos podía dormir tranquilo esa noche, sabiendo que Geese se iría de la ciudad, lejos de las personas que querían atacarlo. 

* * *

Billy despertó con la cabeza palpitándole y la piel cubierta de sudor. El insoportable dolor en su hombro le impidió moverse, y, por unos minutos, todo lo que el joven pudo hacer fue yacer en la cama, mirando el techo en la penumbra.

Llevaba un día y una noche con fiebre, y los médicos le habían administrado fuertes antibióticos, y habían reducido la dosis de calmantes para poder monitorear la evolución de su herida.

Billy ya estaba al tanto de la gravedad de su lesión. La doctora que lo tomaba por un muchacho ingenuo había tenido mucho tacto al explicarle que las probabilidades de que recuperara por completo el uso de su brazo eran muy bajas.

Sin mostrar ninguna reacción, Billy había escuchado, guardando sus pensamientos para sí. Lo que la doctora dijera no importaba. Debía recuperarse a como diera lugar. No tenía más opción. De lo contrario, perdería su trabajo.

Billy se llevó la mano sana a la frente, agobiado. Sabía que no estaba pensando con claridad debido a la fiebre, pero no soportaba la idea de no recuperarse. La más mínima limitación física le imposibilitaría seguir trabajando al lado de Geese. No quería acabar como un empleado con una insignificante labor de oficina. Desde el comienzo, su propósito había sido proteger a Geese. Estaba convencido de que quería seguir haciendo eso durante el resto de su vida.

—Y si no puedo hacer eso… debí morir, maldición… —murmuró Billy en la habitación silenciosa, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, apretando los dientes con rabia.

—No puedes morir. Piensa en tu hermana —dijo una voz sarcástica en la oscuridad.

Billy se sobresaltó. ¿Estaba tan débil que no había percibido que había alguien con él ahí?

Se oyó el roce de una silla contra el suelo, y luego un par de pasos.

—Geese-sama —murmuró Billy cuando el empresario se acercó a la cama—. No… Geese-sama está en Japón —se corrigió el joven a sí mismo en un susurro, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, sobreponiéndose al dolor que sentía en su cabeza—. ¿Estoy soñando?

—¿Es un buen sueño? —preguntó Geese.

Billy parpadeó confuso y luego asintió, porque sí, soñar que Geese estaba con él siempre era algo bueno.

El empresario esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa y extendió una mano para sentir la temperatura del rostro de Billy.

El joven se inclinó hacia el contacto. Con su mano sana, Billy mantuvo la de Geese contra su mejilla, sujetándola fuertemente.

Geese lo permitió, mientras observaba el pálido y sudoroso rostro de Billy.

El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Geese hizo una leve caricia contra su piel.

—¿Qué decías sobre morir?

—Usted acordó cuidar de Lilly si me pasaba algo —murmuró Billy sin abrir los ojos.

—Si recuerdas eso, quiere decir que no estás tan mal —dijo Geese, sin dejar de acariciar.

Billy murmuró algo ininteligible como respuesta.

—¿Así es como pagarías todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¿Muriendo? —preguntó Geese.

Su tono ligeramente reprobador hizo que Billy abriera los ojos y lo observara con una mirada vidriosa y confusa.

—¿Dar mi vida por usted no es un pago aceptable?

—No me estarías dando tu vida, sino tu muerte —señaló Geese—. Y tu muerte no tiene valor para mí.

La confusión de Billy se acentuó y Geese no insistió. El joven estaba afiebrado y malherido, y no era un buen momento para esos juegos de palabras.

Geese estaba ahí esa noche porque había preguntado una última vez por Billy antes de partir al aeropuerto, y la doctora a cargo le había informado que la situación del joven estaba empeorando. La herida se había infectado y debían tomar una decisión: ¿operar para retirar el tejido dañado con el consecuente daño permanente? ¿O esperar, poniendo la vida de Billy en riesgo?

—Tienes la obligación de seguir vivo y servirme —dijo Geese después de unos segundos.

Billy asintió, girando su rostro hacia la caricia.

—Es lo que quiero hacer —respondió el joven en voz baja, rozándole la palma de la mano con sus labios al hablar.

—Bien —murmuró Geese, permitiendo el gesto y disfrutándolo, porque el contacto con el joven era agradable—. Entonces ven conmigo.

Billy no reaccionó en un primer momento. Una parte de él sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo era real, pero otra parte se negaba a aceptar que Geese estaba ahí, porque eso significaría que el empresario había pospuesto su viaje a Japón…

¿… Por él? 

—Ripper —llamó Geese en voz alta, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el secretario entró, diligente, sin mostrar reacción al ver que Billy tenía una mano de Geese atrapada en la suya—. Billy viajará con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el secretario, tomado por sorpresa—. Billy no está en condiciones de… —Geese frunció el ceño y Ripper calló de golpe—. _Yes, sir…_ —murmuró, resignado.

Geese se apartó para darle espacio para maniobrar. Ripper había traído ropa limpia para Billy, pero, mientras ayudaba al joven a vestirse, el más mínimo movimiento hacía que éste siseara de dolor y el secretario tuvo que conformarse con ayudarle a ponerse los pantalones y dejar la camisa a medio poner, colgando de su hombro.

La doctora a cargo de Billy no tardó en llegar y entró en la habitación, mirando a los presentes agraviada.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? —protestó.

Geese la ignoró y salió sin responderle, al tiempo que un guardaespaldas se encargaba de apartar a la doctora y evitar que interviniera.

Billy estaba bajando de la cama, sostenido por Ripper, y cerró los ojos con fuerza porque hasta algo tan simple como erguirse le produjo dolor.

Sin embargo, al ver que Geese se alejaba, el joven se apresuró a seguirlo con pasos inestables.

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —insistió la doctora al ver que Billy insistía en moverse, desoyendo sus indicaciones.

—Estoy bien. Quiero irme de aquí de todos modos —gruñó Billy.

Las protestas de la doctora hicieron que el personal médico de aquella planta se acercara a averiguar qué sucedía, pero nadie se atrevió a encarar al grupo de hombres vestidos de negro que ocupaban el pasillo.

El personal observó a los dos guardias, de aspecto amenazante y rostros semiocultos bajo lentes oscuros, que sacaron a Billy de la habitación. Geese esperaba a un lado, impasible. Un tercer guardia estaba vaciando un estante y metiendo una multitud de frascos con medicinas en un pequeño bolso negro.

Desde el punto de vista de los médicos, aquello bien podía ser un saqueo o un secuestro, y los guardias unos matones contratados por mafiosos para silenciar a Billy. Ninguno notó que, a pesar de su expresión adolorida, Billy se veía aliviado de salir de ahí junto con su jefe.

Geese se dirigió al ascensor y sus hombres lo siguieron, sin que nadie intentara detenerlos.  


	11. Un viaje

El aire fresco de la calle ayudó a que la mente de Billy se despejara en un instante, y el joven respiró profundamente, dejándose llevar por la familiar atmósfera laboral. Estaba rodeado por los otros guardaespaldas, caminando tras su jefe, y era fácil aparentar que aquella era una noche más de trabajo.

Billy ignoró el dolor que sentía en el lado derecho de su cuerpo con cada paso, y agradeció la sensación fría del aire nocturno contra sus mejillas. Ripper no se había apartado de su lado, pero Billy comenzaba a recuperar algo de fuerzas, y ya no fue necesario que se apoyara tanto en su compañero.

Por costumbre, Billy miró los alrededores. Tenía los ojos cansados y era difícil enfocar las cosas con claridad debido a la fiebre, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el vecindario donde se encontraban estaba tranquilo.

El hospital clandestino funcionaba en los primeros pisos de un edifico residencial. La entrada que usaban los hombres de Howard Connection estaba disimulada como un viejo garaje lleno de trastos abandonados e inservibles, pero la fachada del resto de la edificación era bastante normal, y no levantaba sospechas.

El barrio no tenía nada de extraordinario. Los pequeños jardines delanteros de los edificios estaban cuidados, pero, en las callejuelas entre las construcciones, los contenedores de basura estaban llenos a rebosar, y en las paredes se veían algunos grafitis apresurados.

No había nadie más que ellos en la calle esa noche. Por los tenues y lejanos sonidos de la ciudad, Billy supuso que debían ser las dos o tres de la madrugada.

Su mirada se desvió hacia su jefe al pensar eso. ¿Qué hacía Geese ahí a esa hora, y por qué había ido a buscarlo personalmente? Era difícil sacar conclusiones con sólo mirarlo. ¿Había estado camino al aeropuerto y hecho un corto desvío? El traje que Geese llevaba era correcto y elegante, pero eso no le decía nada. Era un traje que bien podía ser usado para un viaje, o para supervisar a unos empleados heridos en un hospital ilegal.

La limosina Bentley de Geese estaba aparcada a unos metros, junto con otros dos autos que conformaban su escolta.

—Ve por los documentos de Billy y llévalos al aeropuerto. Estaremos esperando ahí —dijo Geese con voz sosegada a Hopper, que respondió con un asentimiento.

—¿Debo traer algo más? ¿Algo para el viaje?

—Lo que consideres necesario.

Billy se acercó despacio, mientras Hopper iba a cumplir sus órdenes y el conductor de la limosina abría la puerta para Geese.

El empresario desapareció en el interior del vehículo y Billy hizo una pausa antes de seguirlo, volviéndose hacia los otros guardias. El joven tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener un quejido al sentir una punzada cerca de su cuello, porque no podía mostrarse tan débil delante de sus compañeros. Buscó con la mirada al guardia que había tomado las medicinas de la clínica.

—Tú —dijo después de dar con él—, ¿tienes analgésicos ahí? —Billy procuró que su voz saliera hosca, como si la herida en su hombro fuera una mera incomodidad que estaba comenzando a irritarlo. Ripper y Geese-sama sabían que no se encontraba bien, pero nadie más tenía por qué enterarse de los detalles.

El guardia que llevaba el bolso buscó entre sus contenidos con prisa y sacó un frasco de plástico blanco. Era un empleado nuevo, y Billy no lo reconoció.

—Aquí tiene, señor —dijo el hombre, entregándole el frasco a Billy.

Billy sonrió complacido, agradeció con una mirada, y luego subió a la limosina con movimientos un poco torpes, para sentarse en el asiento frente a Geese.

Su jefe lo observó en silencio en la poca luz y Billy fue súbitamente consciente de la inadecuada imagen que ofrecía. Tenía vendajes en el hombro y también alrededor de su pecho a modo de refuerzo, visibles porque la camisa blanca que llevaba estaba desabotonada. El cabestrillo de su brazo era embarazoso, pero sabía que no podía deshacerse de él.

Al pasarse la mano izquierda por la frente, Billy notó su piel caliente y cubierta de sudor. Sus cortos cabellos estaban húmedos también, y el suave roce de sus dedos hizo que el dolor en su cabeza aflorara otra vez.

La limosina no tardó en ponerse en movimiento, y el vaivén del vehículo hizo que Billy cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir las irregularidades del camino. Cada pequeña sacudida repercutía en su hombro y su cabeza.

Pero Billy no emitió ningún quejido, y por unos segundos se dedicó a intentar abrir el frasco de los analgésicos usando sólo una mano. Podía sentir la mirada de Geese sobre él, pero no se atrevió a encontrar sus ojos.

Sosteniendo el frasco entre las rodillas, consiguió girar la tapa y, con una sacudida, hizo que un puñado de pastillas blancas cayeran en la palma de su mano.

Billy observó las medicinas. Quería que el dolor dejara de agobiarlo, para al menos poder comportarse con normalidad delante de Geese-sama. No le importaba tomar los analgésicos de diez en diez si era necesario.

Mientras Billy deliberaba, Geese se inclinó hacia él y tomó el frasco de entre sus piernas. Sin decir una palabra, el empresario inclinó la botella hacia las luces de la calle y entrecerró los ojos mientras leía la etiqueta y la dosificación.

Billy quiso protestar, pero ver a Geese con el frasco de medicinas en la mano le hizo recordar el primer encuentro en Londres, cuando habían entrado a la farmacia juntos, en esa época en que no había sabido qué esperar de Geese.

La verdad era que, ahora, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que el empresario iba a hacer o decir sobre las medicinas, pero, a diferencia de esos días pasados, Billy no sentía desconfianza ni estaba a la defensiva.

Mirar a su jefe y saber que Geese estaba ahí con él le producía una sensación de seguridad, como si, de alguna manera, todo fuera a salir bien.

—Dos pastillas cada ocho horas —dijo Geese en la quietud de la limosina, extendiendo su mano y rozando la de Billy, llevándose el exceso de pastillas y regresándolas al frasco.

Billy asintió, notando que sentía calor, y que no podía saber si era por la fiebre o por la consideración que Geese estaba mostrando hacia él.

Geese dejó el frasco de los analgésicos en el asiento y luego abrió el compartimento donde estaba guardado el cognac que siempre llevaban en el vehículo. Había pequeñas botellas de agua en el fondo, y Geese tomó una e hizo un gesto para alcanzársela a Billy.

Sin embargo, a mitad del gesto, Geese recordó que Billy no podía usar su mano derecha, y se encargó de abrir la botella él mismo.

Billy se sintió sumamente incómodo al ver eso, pero aceptó el agua agradecido.

Tragó las pastillas y vació la botella en un par de sorbos, notando lo sediento que estaba.

—El viaje será largo —comentó Geese.

—De todos modos quiero ir con usted —respondió Billy sin dudar.

—No te estaba dando una opción —señaló Geese, con una sombra de sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Y, después de unos segundos, agregó—: Vas a estar bien.

Billy no sabía por qué Geese hablaba con esa seguridad, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Lamento hacerle perder el tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Billy se pasó la mano por la frente otra vez, esforzándose por mantener sus pensamientos claros.

—Por hacerlo venir aquí. Y… supongo que luego tendremos que ir a otro hospital…

—¿Tan mal te sientes?

—No es eso. —Billy miró por la ventanilla un momento—. Esta herida no se va a curar por sí sola y necesito estar bien. La doctora dijo que ellos no podían hacer más. Pensé que quizá, en Japón…

—No iremos a un hospital —aclaró Geese—. Pero te vas a recuperar —repitió, sonando seguro de eso.

Billy lo observó aún sin entender, y se extrañó al ver un destello de interés en los ojos de su jefe, como si esa situación le entretuviera.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Billy, pero se interrumpió cuando su jefe hizo un leve gesto hacia el conductor. Billy asintió, comprendiendo que no podían hablar sobre eso frente a alguien que no era completamente de confianza, y cambió el tema—. Cuando esté bien, lo primero que haré será encontrar a esa mujer y hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento —murmuró, medio hablando para sí.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella, y de todo su grupo —comentó Geese, pero sonando complacido con las palabras del joven.

—¿Qué piensa hacer? —preguntó Billy, preocupado, imaginando a Geese exponiéndose temerariamente al peligro una vez más.

Geese sonrió y miró el paisaje por la ventanilla.

—Por el momento, les mostraré que esta ciudad sabe defenderse de invasores advenedizos, incluso cuando yo no estoy aquí.

Billy se esforzó por seguir el hilo de esa conversación. Geese estaba sonriendo y eso significaba que el empresario seguía viendo a Addes como un juego. Lo que había sucedido no le había hecho cambiar su opinión sobre ellos. Al contrario. Si antes Geese podría haberlos ignorado, ahora parecía decidido a pasar un rato entretenido planeando cómo destruirlos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tanto te preocupan? —comentó Geese con desdén después de un breve silencio.

Billy asintió con firmeza.

—Preocuparme es parte de mi trabajo —respondió sin dudar.

Geese entrecerró sus ojos, pero su expresión era aprobadora.

—No les des más importancia que al resto de otras bandas. No llegarán a mí. Después de todo, su único mérito es haber herido a un simple guardaespaldas.

Billy no discutió eso. Geese no había dicho aquello con crueldad, y sólo ofrecía una simplificación extrema de lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, al ignorar a los guardaespaldas y civiles que habían muerto, Geese también estaba demostrando lo frío que podía llegar a ser.

Billy iba a cambiar el tema, pero entonces notó que Geese lanzaba una mirada helada hacia el extremo delantero de la limosina.

—¿Quieres aportar algo a la conversación? —preguntó el empresario con voz cortante, observando más allá de Billy.

—No, señor —respondió el conductor del vehículo con voz apagada.

—Limítate a hacer tu trabajo —señaló Geese.

—Sí, señor.

Billy no necesitó preguntar qué había pasado. El conductor había cometido el error de mostrar una reacción a aquella conversación. Tal vez había mirado a Geese-sama a través del espejo retrovisor, o quizá había hecho un gesto desaprobador ante la indiferencia que Geese mostraba hacia el bienestar de su personal.

—Este viaje es oportuno —continuó Geese, como si nada hubiera pasado, retomando la conversación pensativo.

Billy se relajó un poco en el asiento del vehículo y se centró en escuchar su voz. El tono de Geese era bajo, y exigía toda su atención si quería captar todas las palabras. Extrañamente, el joven comenzaba a sentirse mejor, y sabía que no era sólo por el efecto de las medicinas. Sí, el dolor había disminuido gracias a los analgésicos, pero estar cerca de Geese le provocaba una sensación de bienestar. El hecho de que su jefe aún lo quisiera a su lado, a pesar de que estaba herido, era un alivio inmenso.

Y Geese se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No se veía preocupado por él, y continuaba hablando para sí, como si aquella fuera una noche normal.

—… creerán que, en vez de contraatacar, hemos huido. Y, como permaneceremos fuera del país más de dos semanas, eso les dará tiempo suficiente para que se sientan confiados e intenten una siguiente jugada…

Geese hizo una pausa y observó a Billy.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? —preguntó, para comprobar que Billy había estado prestando atención.

—Addes intentará tomar la ciudad.

—¿Y?

Billy reflexionó por unos segundos.

—Las otras bandas no lo permitirán —respondió—. Ellas llegaron antes a South Town. Si la ciudad debe caer en manos de alguien, es de ellas, no de Addes.

—Así es. Sin saberlo, los otros grupos defenderán mis intereses. Sus posibles enfrentamientos con Addes nos permitirán reunir información sobre la tecnología que poseen. Al volver, neutralizaremos su tecnología y veremos qué será de ellos cuando no puedan usar sus juguetes.

— _Clever_ —murmuró Billy a su pesar. Sabía que no debía incitar a Geese a tomar a Addes como un juego, pero ver al empresario hacer planes para acabar con sus enemigos era algo que lo había cautivado desde un inicio.

Geese le respondió con una sonrisa, viéndose sumamente complacido con el elogio.

Al ver esa sonrisa, Billy inconscientemente se llevó una mano al brazo que tenía en el cabestrillo y bajó la mirada. No tenía alternativa. _Debía_ recuperarse de esa lesión si quería seguir trabajando para Geese.

Quería seguir teniendo esas conversaciones, y seguir recibiendo ese tipo de sonrisas.

Ya no concebía una vida donde Geese no estuviera con él. 

* * *

Billy no notó en qué momento dejaron atrás la ciudad. Entre un parpadeo y otro, el paisaje que veía a través de la ventanilla cambió de las avenidas bien iluminadas de South Town, a una carretera oscura, cuyas luces espaciadas apenas dejaban reconocer los vastos campos pantanosos que se extendían a derecha e izquierda.

Por costumbre, Billy buscó la imponente forma de la Geese Tower alzándose en la lejanía, porque le gustaba ver el rascacielos desde esa distancia. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios sin que él supiera por qué.

Unos minutos después, el reflejo de las luces del aeropuerto en el cielo nocturno anunció que se encontraban próximos a llegar a su destino. Los letreros con indicaciones para entrar a las terminales comenzaron a hacerse más y más frecuentes. Ya no estaban solos en la carretera. Había otros vehículos alrededor de la limosina, y todos se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar.

El estruendoso sonido de un avión ayudó a que Billy se espabilara.

Billy se sentó un poco más erguido, y se mordió los labios cuando las punzadas lo acometieron, clavándose en su hombro y en lo profundo de su cabeza. Disimuló tanto como pudo, porque Geese lo estaba observando con atención, pero notó con fastidio que el dolor estaba de vuelta, y que el tranquilo viaje en la limosina lo había tranquilizado, pero también lo había dejado sintiéndose físicamente extenuado.

Billy estaba de espaldas al camino y sólo veía la parte trasera de los letreros a medida que los iban dejando atrás, pero sabía que éstos contenían información sobre las aerolíneas que arribaban a cada terminal. Los otros autos estaban aminorando la velocidad, atentos a la numeración de las distintas salidas.

La limosina los adelantó sin esfuerzo. Ellos no necesitaban prestar atención a las terminales. El jet privado de Geese esperaba cerca de los hangares, lejos de los controles migratorios, las aglomeraciones y las largas horas de espera.

Años atrás, Billy había llegado a South Town junto con su hermana a bordo del jet de Geese. La experiencia no había sido tan impresionante, porque tanto Lilly como él habían sido muy jóvenes. No sabían sobre las tediosas rutinas aeroportuarias, ni las incomodidades que los viajeros debían soportar.

El interior del avión privado se había asemejado a una sala de estar, y Billy no le había dado mayor importancia a los asientos que se convertían en camas, o a los mullidos sillones disponibles en otra sección.

Sin embargo, ahora que Billy era un adulto entendía que un jet era un lujo que muy pocos se podían dar, y agradeció en silencio el no tener que pasar más de diez horas sentado dentro de un avión comercial.

La aeronave en la que viajarían era relativamente nueva, y Billy no había tenido oportunidad de viajar en ella aún. Si no se hubiese sentido tan enfermo, habría estado impaciente por ver con qué nuevas comodidades estaba equipada. Vagamente recordaba que Ripper había mencionado que ese avión tenía una habitación privada, amoblada debidamente con una cama.

La idea de acostarse a dormir se le antojó muy tentadora…

La limosina se detuvo frente a un punto de control en el perímetro del aeropuerto, y en menos de un minuto los guardias los dejaron pasar. El vehículo enfiló por la gigantesca pista de asfalto, siguiendo un sendero delimitado por marcas pintadas sobre el suelo y una larga fila de luces de colores.

Billy se inclinó hacia la ventanilla, y no tardó en ver las cubiertas autoportantes de los hangares, y los aviones que esperaban delante de ellos. El aeropuerto propiamente dicho se alzaba detrás, y el inquieto movimiento de cientos de viajeros era visible a través de sus ventanales intensamente iluminados.

El auto disminuyó la velocidad, y describió una curva que lo llevó a un área demarcada a cierta distancia de un jet plateado. Había una alfombra roja delante de las escalinatas del avión.

Cuando la limosina se detuvo, Billy abrió la puerta para Geese. Descendió en lo que esperaba fuera un movimiento normal y no un torpe intento de aparentar estar bien cuando no lo estaba. Se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo cuando consiguió erguirse sin problemas.

Ripper había bajado del auto que los escoltaba y se acercaba para ayudarlo, pero Billy hizo un gesto negativo, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Un segundo después, el joven sintió que el suelo se ladeaba. Sujetándose de la puerta de la limosina, Billy esperó que el mareo pasara. El aire estaba cargado con el olor a combustible del avión y el intenso aroma le produjo náuseas. Una brisa caliente proveniente de los motores encendidos de la aeronave llegó hasta él y rozó la piel que llevaba descubierta bajo la camisa puesta a medias. Billy se estremeció, como si la leve brisa hubiese sido un ventarrón helado que lo hubiera calado hasta los huesos.

—Billy —murmuró Ripper, preocupado.

—Estoy bien —gruñó Billy, haciéndose a un lado para que Geese pudiera bajar de la limosina.

—No lo estás, deja que yo me encargue —indicó el secretario, pero calló porque Geese había bajado del vehículo y estiraba la tela de su fino traje, mientras su mirada se dirigía al jet que estaba listo para partir—. Geese-sama, relevaré a Billy en sus funciones por esta noche.

—No es necesario —dijo Billy, pese a que se estaba sosteniendo fuertemente de la puerta de la limosina para no caer.

—¡Geese-sama! —insistió Ripper.

Geese los miró a ambos. La expresión de Ripper quedaba oculta bajo sus lentes negros, pero su voz denotaba una profunda inquietud. Billy estaba con el rostro pálido y sudoroso, y miraba al secretario con rabia.

—Si Billy quiere trabajar, que lo haga —indicó Geese, y se alejó de ellos para ir hacia el piloto del avión, que se estaba aproximando a saludarlo y darle los pormenores del despegue.

—Ya oíste al jefe —susurró Billy con un sarcástico tono victorioso.

Ripper suspiró con fuerza, apartándose a regañadientes, pero permaneciendo cerca del rubio.

Los otros guardaespaldas subieron el equipaje de mano al avión y, después de unos segundos, Billy cerró la puerta del vehículo con un golpe apagado y fue hacia Geese con pasos inestables.

El piloto miró a Billy extrañado, reparando en los vendajes y en su camisa desabotonada, pero se abstuvo de comentar. Leyendo la tablilla con papeles que sostenía en la mano, el hombre informó sobre la hora del despegue y el tiempo de vuelo programado. Harían una escala en Los Angeles, y luego el vuelo sería ininterrumpido hasta el aeropuerto de Kansai.

—Pueden abordar. Un funcionario no tardará en venir a revisar sus documentos.

Geese subió las cortas escaleras y Billy lo siguió con esfuerzo. Un hombre mayor de cabellos grises vestido como mayordomo los saludó con una leve inclinación.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? —preguntó cortésmente.

Billy no respondió, y siguió a Geese por una estrecha puerta que llevaba a la primera sección del avión. Había seis mullidos sillones de cuero color beige, y uno de ellos estaba preparado con un suave almohadón y una manta ligera que colgaba del respaldo. En su mesilla había una selección de periódicos de distintos países. Una tenue música clásica sonaba por los altavoces.

El suelo alfombrado ahogó el sonido de sus pasos, pero no consiguió ocultar la sensación hueca del espacio vacío bajo él.

Geese tomó asiento en el que era su lugar designado, y Billy ocupó el sillón en el lado opuesto, desde donde podía ver toda esa cabina.

—Las medicinas están aquí —informó Ripper, dejando el bolso negro lleno de pastillas en el asiento vacío frente a Billy, junto con un par de botellas de agua—. Espero que sepas cuáles debes tomar.

Billy no respondió. Miró hacia Geese, pero éste se había reclinado en el asiento y observaba por la ventanilla ovalada hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

Con esfuerzo, Billy intentó centrarse en el hecho de que iba a viajar a un país extranjero con su jefe. Sabía que debía estar al menos un poco emocionado, pero una pesada apatía lo había invadido. No conseguía recordar el itinerario de Geese. No sabía cuáles eran los planes de su jefe.

Vagamente, rememoró que no había muchas reuniones de negocios programadas. A su mente acudió la imagen de un artículo de colección, un viejo pergamino…

El joven cerró los ojos unos segundos. Las luces de la cabina eran intensas y agudizaban el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Hopper había llegado. El secretario de cabello negro tenía un bolso en la mano, y exhaló aliviado al ver a Billy despierto.

—Traje tu pasaporte y algo de ropa —indicó—, y también tu bo.

Billy vio la familiar madera roja del sansetsukon asomando por el cierre del bolso.

—Buen viaje —dijo Hopper—. No te esfuerces demasiado.

Billy agradeció con un asentimiento. Miró hacia Geese, que no se había movido de su asiento, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El joven apenas notó el despegue. Las primeras horas de viaje las pasó sumido en un sueño intranquilo, interrumpido ocasionalmente por los otros pasajeros del avión.

Despertó cuando alguien lo cubrió con una frazada, y luego al oír la voz de Ripper y Geese.

—Está empeorando —decía Ripper—. Si la fiebre ha aumentado cuando aterricemos en Los Angeles, tal vez deberíamos…

—No molestes a Geese-sama —gruñó Billy, sabiendo que estaban hablando sobre él, y le lanzó una mirada llena de fastidio a Ripper.

—Estás enfermo, es imprudente que viajes así —respondió Ripper con molestia, ya que él parecía ser la única persona razonable a bordo de ese jet.

—Geese-sama dijo que voy a estar bien —murmuró Billy, dando por terminada la discusión, girando el rostro hacia el lado opuesto y volviendo a dormirse.

Una sacudida del avión hizo que Billy despertara unas horas después, y el joven se encontró con la cabina en penumbra. A través de las ventanillas, vio que el cielo empezaba a aclararse. El sonido de los motores era un rumor lejano, apenas perceptible bajo la melodía de música clásica que sonaba por los parlantes.

Billy dejó escapar un suave gemido. Sentía el cuerpo caliente y su mano sana estaba rígida, sus dedos hinchados debido a la altitud y la presión.

Sin querer moverse, el joven buscó a su jefe con la mirada y se tranquilizó al ver que Geese seguía en el sillón cerca de él. Las luces de la cabina se encontraban apagadas, con excepción de una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba al empresario. Geese tenía un libro abierto en la mano, pero no leía. Miraba fijamente el cielo gris a través de la ventana.

Billy sonrió levemente, y dejó que sus párpados se cerraran.

A pesar de que podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente, aquel vuelo comenzaba a sentirse largo. Las horas avanzaban con lentitud, y apenas era el primer tramo del viaje. Aunque Billy no tenía apuro por llegar al destino, despertar repetidamente y ver el avión invariable, con sus suaves sacudidas y el rumor monótono de los motores, le hacía sentir intranquilo. El sillón en que estaba sentado era cómodo, pero el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle. El recirculado aire frío de la cabina la arañaba la garganta con cada respiración.

—Billy…

El joven abrió los ojos de inmediato al oír la voz de su jefe.

—¿Sí, Geese-sama? —preguntó incorporándose, listo para recibir órdenes y cumplirlas.

Billy parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que había amanecido, y la cabina estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de algunas ventanillas con las persianas a medio bajar. No había nadie con ellos. El avión se balanceaba suavemente, y describía una casi imperceptible curva.

Geese estaba de pie a su lado, con una mano apoyada en el respaldo del sillón y con la otra ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

—Bebe —indicó Geese.

Billy obedeció, notando la sed agobiante por primera vez. Vació el vaso de un par de tragos, y luego Geese tomó la botella abierta que estaba en la mesilla plegable, y lo volvió a llenar. Billy volvió a beber, ávidamente, y al acabar se quedó completamente quieto, porque Geese posó una mano contra su frente y la dejó ahí por unos segundos, tomándole la temperatura.

—Aterrizaremos pronto —informó Geese, mirándolo a los ojos—. El siguiente vuelo durará casi doce horas.

La pregunta no formulada fue clara para Billy. Geese le estaba dando una oportunidad para que se quedara en tierra si se sentía demasiado mal, pero, al mismo tiempo, el empresario le advertía con la mirada que iba a estar muy decepcionado si eso ocurría.

—Debe estar cansado de permanecer en un lugar tan estrecho, Geese-sama —dijo Billy, sentándose más erguido, adoptando un tono de correcto empleado—. ¿Tendremos tiempo para estirar las piernas cuando aterricemos?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Geese a su vez, sin responder a la pregunta de Billy.

El joven se quedó pensativo un momento.

—No sé por qué, pero… me siento mejor cuando hablo con usted —confesó con sinceridad. Era la segunda vez que ocurría. Después de salir del hospital, su cabeza había permanecido clara mientras conversaba con Geese en la limosina. Y ahora que el empresario lo había despertado, Billy sentía que la incomodidad de sueño y parte del malestar habían disminuido.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Geese con una sonrisa escéptica.

Billy asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Sé que suena extraño.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con que me estuvieras llamando?

—¿… Llamando?

—En sueños.

Billy sintió un leve escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la fiebre.

—¿Dije algo?

—Sólo mi nombre —respondió Geese, y Billy respiró aliviado—. Aunque parece que en sueños a veces olvidas usar el “sama” —agregó Geese con malicia.

Billy se sintió mortificado, y por unos segundos temió que Geese hubiera descubierto que, en ocasiones, él aún seguía tratándolo de “tú” en sus pensamientos.

Geese nunca le había ordenado que se dirigiera a él con honoríficos, y tampoco le había dicho que debía llamarlo “señor”, pero, después de todos esos años, Billy ya no se sentía cómodo llamándolo “Geese” a secas.

Mientras Billy buscaba cómo disculparse, Geese rio para sí y se apartó. A los pocos segundos, el piloto informó que iniciaría la aproximación al aeropuerto de Los Angeles.

* * *

Billy procuró permanecer despierto, pero de algún modo Geese descendió del jet sin que él lo notara. Cuando Billy miró el sillón que el empresario había ocupado durante el vuelo, éste se encontraba vacío.

Con un leve gruñido, Billy se levantó y se dirigió con pasos inestables hacia la puerta abierta del avión. Le pareció que la aeronave vibraba y se ladeaba, pero pronto comprendió que no era el avión el que se estaba moviendo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Desde lo alto de la escalerilla, Billy entrecerró los ojos, deslumbrado por el sol de la mañana. Geese estaba a unos pocos metros, de pie en la pista, fumando un cigarrillo ignorando las decenas de letreros que prohibían encender fuego en el área por motivos de seguridad. Ripper estaba a su lado, observando a un grupo de empleados que llevaban bandejas con comida al avión.

El primero en subir y pasar junto a Billy fue el hombre mayor vestido de mayordomo que les había ofrecido un trago cuando abordaron en South Town. Billy se hizo a un lado, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por bajar la guardia, porque no había notado que ese hombre había estado con ellos durante el vuelo.

El resto de empleados subió también, y Billy percibió un agradable olor a café.

El desayuno fue servido en la segunda cabina del jet, que contaba con una mesa fija. Billy no se sorprendió demasiado al ver los finos cubiertos plateados, las tazas de porcelana con aplicaciones doradas, las delicadas copas de cristal.

Unos minutos después, con la mesa debidamente dispuesta, Geese regresó al interior del jet e indicó a Billy que desayunara con él.

El joven obedeció, agradecido de que le dijeran qué hacer. Prefería seguir órdenes, o de lo contrario habría optado por sentarse en el sillón más cercano y volverse a dormir.

Geese comentó que tenían algunos minutos antes de que les dieran la aprobación para despegar. Los pilotos estaban siendo relevados, y el jet debía pasar por los controles de seguridad de rutina.

Billy escuchó y asintió, esforzándose por actuar con soltura frente a su jefe. Sin embargo, estar mareado y tener que manejar los utensilios y sujetar la taza con la mano izquierda estaba probando ser difícil, y Billy derramó un poco de café en el platillo y volcó accidentalmente una copa, que, por suerte, no llegó a romperse.

Geese no dijo nada, sólo lo observó con sus fríos ojos celestes.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargaré —dijo el mayordomo, acercándose para recoger la copa y volver a llenar la taza de Billy con café.

Manteniendo la mirada apartada, Billy se repitió que debía recuperarse pronto. Los accidentes de esa clase no debían ocurrir delante de Geese-sama.

El desayuno acabó sin más contratiempos, y pronto estaban preparándose para despegar otra vez.

Billy mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras el jet iniciaba el ascenso. Sus oídos y su cabeza se sentían como si fueran a estallar, pero sabía que aquello era pasajero. Cuando el avión alcanzara una altitud de crucero, la molestia pasaría.

El joven sonrió con fastidio. La molestia pasaría, pero la herida en su hombro permanecería.

Un suave toque en su brazo lo hizo abrir los ojos. Geese estaba de pie junto a él.

—Ven —indicó el empresario.

Billy lo siguió hacia la segunda cabina, donde habían desayunado. Ese ambiente estaba ahora ocupado por Ripper y el mayordomo.

Geese no se detuvo ahí y continuó caminando hacia una estrecha puerta en el fondo, que llevaba a un tercer compartimento que Billy no había tenido oportunidad de ver hasta ese momento.

El joven notó que Geese llevaba en la mano una botella con agua y un par de frascos con píldoras.

Sin embargo, Billy se olvidó de eso cuando Geese abrió la puerta y reveló una pequeña habitación amoblada con una cama, un velador, algunos armarios y una pantalla de televisión montada en una de las paredes. Al igual que el resto del avión, los muebles, la alfombra y el cobertor de la cama eran de tonos beige. Las ventanillas estaban cubiertas con persianas plásticas y no dejaban pasar la luz del exterior. La iluminación artificial era tenue.

—Puedes usar esta habitación hasta que aterricemos —indicó Geese, dejando el agua y las medicinas en el velador, y volviéndose para mirar a Billy, que se había quedado inmóvil, sin llegar a entrar el todo—. Asegura la puerta.

Billy obedeció y, ante un gesto de Geese, se sentó en el borde de la cama, ocultando su incomodidad lo mejor que pudo. Estaba agradecido por el ofrecimiento de su jefe, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con esa súbita amabilidad. Era como volver a ser el niño londinense que se dejaba ayudar porque no tenía otra opción

Con la diferencia de que ahora confiaba por completo en Geese y disfrutaba obedeciéndolo.

Geese sacó algunas pastillas de los frascos y Billy observó, guardando silencio. Reconoció los analgésicos que había estado tomando, pero la otra medicina le era desconocida.

La tomó sin preguntar cuál era su función. Asumió que debían ser antibióticos, o quizá algo para ayudar a bajar la fiebre. Si Geese había decidido que eso era lo que debía tomar, entonces estaba bien.

El empresario lo contempló por unos segundos, extrañado por su docilidad. Billy intentaba disimular, pero su comportamiento esa mañana había sido apagado. El joven casi no había hablado durante el desayuno, y a pesar de que había dormido por horas, se veía fatigado.

Geese lo había estado observando mientras dormía. El debatir inquieto causado por la fiebre había hecho que el joven despertara incontables veces. El mullido sillón reclinable no ofrecía suficiente comodidad para alguien en su estado, pero Billy no había buscado un lugar más confortable, porque eso habría significado tener que ir a otro compartimento, lejos de él.

Geese había estado dejando que Billy hiciera lo que quisiera. El rubio ya era un adulto, después de todo, y debía ser capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Si Billy quería dormir en un sillón incómodo, a él le daba igual.

Poco antes del aterrizaje, Billy había empezado a murmurar su nombre. El llamado fue suave al inicio, pero adquirió un tono desesperado a los pocos segundos, y Billy se agitó en el sillón, sin despertar.

 “Geese-sama…” había llamado Billy. Y luego, más suavemente: “Geese…”

Sin saber por qué, Geese se había levantado y había ido hacia él. Los ojos de Billy habían estado cerrados con fuerza. Geese se había preguntado qué estaría soñando el joven. ¿Qué miedos plagaban sus pesadillas?

Una caricia en los húmedos cabellos rubios de Billy bastó para que éste se calmara un poco. Su piel estaba perlada de sudor y desprendía un calor intenso.

Geese había ido por agua y luego lo había despertado.

Billy había dicho que se sentía mejor cuando hablaba con él, y no parecía que hubiese estado exagerando.

Geese se alejó de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los armarios empotrados en la pared. La leve oscilación del jet le recordaba a la agradable inestabilidad producida por algunos vasos de alcohol y no afectaba su equilibrio. El rumor monótono de los motores del avión era un murmullo distante. Dentro de esa cabina, el sonido más resaltante era el silencio de Billy.

Las puertas del armario revelaron una caja fuerte. Geese introdujo una combinación y del interior sacó un maletín negro.

—¿Qué sabes de esto? —preguntó, regresando a la cama y sentándose a cierta distancia de Billy, dejando el maletín entre ellos.

Billy reconoció el objeto al instante. Era la valija donde Geese guardaba el viejo pergamino por el cual Billy había tenido que coordinar seguridad adicional en las habitaciones de los hoteles donde se alojarían.

—Es una antigüedad china, probablemente muy costosa —respondió Billy, observando cómo los dedos de Geese ingresaban una segunda combinación en el dispositivo de seguridad del maletín.

Al empresario no le importó que Billy viera la clave, y el joven memorizó los números con algo de esfuerzo, por si resultaban útiles en el futuro.

Geese alzó la cubierta y le mostró el contenido a Billy.

El interior del maletín estaba acolchado con espuma negra, y tenía tres hendiduras cilíndricas. Dos de ellas estaban vacías, y en la tercera descansaba el pergamino que Billy había visto en algunas pocas ocasiones. El papel amarillento tenía un aspecto quebradizo y estaba enrollado alrededor de una varilla de madera en la que aún se percibían algunas aplicaciones trazadas en color dorado.

—El juego completo es más valioso de lo que podrías imaginar —acotó Geese, observando el viejo documento con aire complacido—. Conseguí este años atrás, cuando entrenaba en China. He estado investigando el paradero de los otros dos desde ese entonces.

Billy se sorprendió de que su jefe compartiera esa información con él. Era extraño que Geese mencionara eventos de su pasado.

—Se dice que quien reúna los tres pergaminos tendrá en sus manos la fuente de un gran poder —continuó Geese, bajando un poco la voz, pasando sus dedos sobre el pergamino y los espacios vacíos en el maletín, como si pudiera visualizar la colección completa en su mente—. Según las viejas leyendas, estos pergaminos pueden conceder la inmortalidad.

Geese alzó la mirada hacia Billy, quien escuchaba completamente perplejo, indeciso entre mantener el rostro serio o tomarse aquello como una inesperada broma.

—Estás dudando de lo que digo —comentó Geese.

—¡N-no! —se apresuró a responder Billy, negando con la cabeza—. Sólo… No lo tomaba como una persona que creía en esas cosas.

—¿“Esas cosas”? —repitió Geese lentamente.

—Viejas leyendas… sobre magia…

—No es magia —corrigió Geese frunciendo el ceño—. Es energía. Y sabes bien que esto es real. —Geese alzó una mano y dejó que su energía brillara azulada entre sus dedos un momento.

Billy observó, sin saber qué más agregar. Esa súbita conversación sobre leyendas, poder e inmortalidad lo ponía en una posición desventajosa, porque no sabía nada sobre el tema. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar y asentir.

—Hay numerosas personas interesadas en conseguir los pergaminos para sus propios fines. Pienso encontrarlos antes que ellas.

—¿Para ser inmortal? —preguntó Billy. Las palabras sonaron escépticas sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Sabía que su jefe era ambicioso, y la inmortalidad no era más que esa ambición llevada a un nivel superior…

Pero…

La inmortalidad no existía.

Geese lo observó detenidamente y no se dignó a responder.

—¿Este viaje es para conseguir los otros dos? —preguntó Billy después de algunos segundos de silencio incómodo.

—No, es para reunirnos con alguien que puede mostrarme cómo acceder al poder contenido en éste —respondió el empresario. Hubo una pausa, y luego Geese continuó, sus ojos fijos en los de Billy—: Años atrás intenté usarlo, pero, a pesar mi disciplina y entrenamiento, no estaba listo. Eso ha cambiado ahora.

—De seguro lo conseguirá esta vez, Geese-sama —dijo Billy automáticamente. No había otra cosa que pudiera responder.

Geese sonrió complacido.

—Según la leyenda, este pergamino en particular otorga el poder de sanar —indicó—. Conveniente, ¿no lo crees? —Geese dirigió su mirada al hombro herido de Billy un momento, antes de volver a centrarse en sus ojos. El joven lo observaba atento, escuchando cada palabra sin discutir, a pesar de su evidente escepticismo—. Cuando consiga ese poder lo usaré en ti. Por eso dije que vas a estar bien.

Billy no supo qué decir. El pergamino se veía como un insignificante trozo de papel. Era imposible que contuviera algún tipo de hechizo o magia o instrucciones para alterar el curso natural de las cosas. Sin embargo, aunque no pudiera tomar la leyenda como una verdad, el joven tampoco podía dudar de Geese. Su jefe realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo, y Billy estaba demasiado acostumbrado a aceptar sus palabras. ¿Qué pasaría si Geese tenía razón? El simple hecho de que Geese creyera en esa leyenda hacía que la posibilidad fuera real.

Geese cerró el maletín con un golpe seco, y se levantó para guardarlo nuevamente en la caja fuerte.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró Billy, temiendo haberlo molestado.

—Tus dudas son razonables —comentó el empresario como si le hubiera leído la mente, cerrando las puertas del armario con firmeza—. Pero que creas o no es irrelevante —concluyó, volviéndose hacia él y acercándosele una vez más—. He hablado bastante. —El tono de Geese cambió a uno sarcástico—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

La pregunta hizo que Billy percibiera un calor distinto del de la fiebre en sus mejillas.

—Sí, Geese-sama —respondió, incómodo y agradecido.

—Descansa —dijo Geese.

Billy asintió y, cuando Geese salió de la habitación, no intentó seguirlo.

Con gestos lentos, Billy apartó el ligero cobertor y se acostó. La cama no era muy amplia, pero el colchón era cómodo y suave. Con la mirada fija en el techo y comenzando a adormecerse con el movimiento oscilante del avión, Billy reflexionó sobre lo que Geese le había contado sobre el pergamino. Pensar en que su recuperación dependería de un trozo viejo de papel lo hizo sentir una punzada de desesperación, pero esa sensación fue reemplazada por la tranquilidad de saber que Geese planeaba ocuparse de todo. Su jefe no iba a dejarlo en manos de unos médicos en un hospital desconocido, y tampoco estaba pensando en deshacerse de él o reemplazarlo. Geese quería que él sanara.

El rubio estaba quedándose dormido cuando el chasquido de la puerta lo sobresaltó. Se quedó de una pieza al ver que Geese había regresado trayendo un vaso de licor y un libro en la mano.

El empresario cerró la puerta con pestillo, y encendió el televisor de la pared antes de dirigirse a la cama.

Billy se apartó un poco cuando Geese dejó el vaso en el velador e hizo un gesto para sentarse a su lado.

—No te levantes —indicó Geese al ver que Billy quería cederle la cama.

Billy continuó observándolo perplejo mientras Geese se sentaba con la espalda contra la cabecera y las piernas sobre la cama, una cruzada sobre la otra. Con un ademán desinteresado, el empresario tomó el mando a distancia y cambió los programas del televisor. Se decidió por uno en que un par de hombres discutían una caída en la bolsa. El volumen puesto casi al mínimo era un rumor apenas audible.

Al comprender que Geese realmente pensaba quedarse ahí con él, Billy esbozó una sonrisa tenue. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada y, como Geese continuaba con la mirada dirigida a la pantalla del televisor, Billy se acostó un poco más cerca de él con un disimulado movimiento imperceptible.

Supo que sus intenciones habían sido descubiertas cuando la mano de Geese se apoyó en su cabello, sin que el empresario tuviera que bajar la mirada hacia él. Sin nada más que esconder, Billy exhaló y disfrutó del suave roce.

—Pareces más tranquilo —dijo Geese, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos desordenados y húmedos de Billy.

—Pensé en lo que dijo —respondió Billy en un leve murmullo.

—¿Y te convenciste de que el poder de los pergaminos es real? —se burló Geese.

—Que usted lo crea es suficiente —respondió Billy, sin saber si eso tenía sentido.

Billy alzó la mirada un momento y se sintió aliviado al ver la sonrisa de Geese. Darle la razón nunca fallaba.

El joven sonrió también. No sabía si era por las pastillas que había tomado, pero casi no sentía dolor. Decidió que era un desperdicio volver a dormirse si podía estar con Geese así. La caricia en su cabello se sentía tan normal que no le producía nerviosismo o incomodidad. Era un gesto que Geese había hecho antes y que ya no le causaba un sobresalto.

Sin embargo, Geese consiguió sorprenderlo al dejar su mano quieta y empujar levemente, indicándole que se acercara un poco más. Billy obedeció, y Geese lo guio para que apoyara la cabeza en su regazo. Por reflejo, Billy se puso tenso y en un inicio intentó no apoyar todo su peso, pero se dio por vencido cuando su cuello comenzó a dolerle y el dolor se extendió a su hombro.

Geese dejó escapar un resoplido que podría haber sido otra risa burlona, y Billy cerró los ojos un poco avergonzado. Su jefe parecía saber que su reticencia se debía a que le gustaba demasiado estar así. Y entregarse era perderse, y eso conllevaba un riesgo de hacer algo indebido. O de desear algo inapropiado…

—Si va a ocuparse de buscarlos personalmente, esos pergaminos deben ser realmente importantes… —dijo Billy para interrumpir el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Percibió el asentimiento de Geese sin necesidad de mirarlo.

—Una fuente de poder como ésa no debe caer en las manos equivocadas.

Billy asintió, y recordó que Geese no había respondido a su pregunta sobre si buscaba la inmortalidad.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de volver a preguntar, porque Geese continuó hablando y Billy no quiso interrumpirlo. Por varios minutos, el joven escuchó atentamente mientras el empresario le contaba lo que había averiguado sobre los pergaminos en esos años. Geese narró la leyenda de un emperador chino cuya alma supuestamente residía en esos documentos y esperaba renacer de alguna manera en los tiempos modernos. Habló del segundo pergamino que estaba en manos de un viejo maestro de artes marciales en algún lugar de Asia, y también sobre el tercero, que había reaparecido en Japón después de varios años.

El pergamino que estaba en manos de Geese era conocido por el apropiado nombre de “pergamino del fénix” y eso hizo que Billy recordara los grabados con forma de ave fénix que decoraban algunos ambientes de la Geese Tower. ¿Estaban relacionados? Geese decía que había conseguido el documento durante su entrenamiento, pero ¿cuándo había sido eso? ¿Hacía cuántos años?

Había tantas cosas sobre su jefe que no sabía…

Pero, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, no se sintió mal por eso. Geese estaba compartiendo el presente con él, y también le estaba hablando de lo que haría en el futuro. Aquello era una muestra de confianza suficiente. Tal vez, con el tiempo, Geese le hablaría un poco sobre su pasado. O tal vez consideraba que su pasado no era importante…

—Pero quiero saber más —susurró Billy para sí.

Hubo una pausa en la caricia en su cabello, la sensación de una sonrisa complacida, y Geese continuó hablando sobre viejas leyendas, sobre otras reliquias sagradas que concedían poderes inimaginables, y sobre clanes ancestrales que aún existían en Japón.

Billy no aclaró que él no se había referido a eso. Escuchó como siempre hacía, prestando atención a cada palabra, a las largas pausas, a la manera en que la voz de Geese bajaba hasta convertirse en un susurro cuando la narración se alejaba de los hechos y Geese dejaba entrever su opinión personal. Con sólo oír la inflexión de la voz de su jefe, Billy podía saber si algún fragmento de la historia le hacía gracia, o si una acción en particular se ganaba su desprecio. En algunas contadas ocasiones, Billy notó un atisbo de velada admiración.

El joven se preguntó por qué Geese había adquirido ese gusto por la cultura japonesa y sus costumbres. Esperó un momento adecuado para preguntárselo, pero Geese continuó hablando, y Billy prefirió no interrumpirlo. Quizá ese viaje le ayudaría a encontrar una respuesta. Cada cosa que hicieran y cada lugar que visitaran le permitirían averiguar algo más sobre Geese.

* * *

Billy no esperaba que Geese pasara todo el vuelo con él en la habitación, y no se extrañó cuando, después de casi una hora, el empresario se levantó y lo dejó solo.

En la tenue iluminación, en la cama que se sacudía de tanto en tanto debido a un frente de turbulencia que había rodeado al avión, Billy reflexionó sobre cómo ese viaje habría sido completamente distinto si él no hubiese salido lastimado. De seguro Geese y él habrían pasado las horas sentados en los sillones de la cabina, comportándose profesionalmente, sin necesidad de usar esa habitación. Tal vez Geese no le habría revelado la historia de los pergaminos hasta mucho después. Y, definitivamente, su jefe no le habría permitido apoyarse en su regazo, ni habría pasado largos minutos hablándole sobre mitología japonesa.

Era increíble cómo Geese había conseguido hacerle pensar que estar herido no era tan malo…

Con un suspiro frustrado, el joven hundió el rostro en la almohada, aún sintiendo la calidez del empresario en el cobertor y el cosquilleo de sus dedos entre su cabello.


	12. Develar una inquietud | Japón 1

Un cambio en el sonido de los motores anunció que pronto iniciarían el descenso. A eso siguió una leve presión en los oídos, y un tenue vacío en el estómago.

Geese alzó un momento la persiana de la ventanilla a su derecha y contempló el campo de nubes que se extendía hasta el horizonte, cuyo color blanco reflejaba intensamente el sol que aún brillaba en el cielo. El jet no tardó en hundirse entre los cúmulos, convirtiendo el paisaje en jirones de niebla que eran dejados atrás a toda velocidad.

Geese ajustó su reloj a la hora local. Iban a llegar al aeropuerto de Kansai a media tarde. Después de ir al hotel en Kyoto, aún quedaría tiempo para reunirse con el contacto que le mostraría cómo utilizar el poder del pergamino.

—Ripper —ordenó—, despierta a Billy y dile que traiga el maletín.

—Sí, Geese-sama.

El secretario fue a cumplir la orden, y Geese se quedó a solas en la cabina, su ceño fruncido. No podía suprimir la sensación de apremio que lo embargaba desde hacía unas horas. Estaba acostumbrado a los viajes largos, pero en éste en particular el tiempo había transcurrido con extremada lentitud.

Todos estaban fatigados, pero dejar la reunión con su contacto para el día siguiente estaba fuera de la cuestión. Mientras antes pudiera usar el poder del pergamino en Billy, mejor sería. No quería que su guardaespaldas pasara una noche más enfermo cuando no había necesidad.

Geese apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos, y descansó la mejilla en su mano, pensativo.

No había sido su intención preocuparse tanto por Billy, pero era algo que había ocurrido gradualmente y de forma inevitable. Ver al joven sumido en una fiebre que no amainaba, y debilitándose con cada minuto que transcurría, le había hecho evocar una situación similar de su pasado, que se había esforzado enormemente por olvidar.

Varios años atrás, un ser querido había muerto a pesar de sus cuidados, y él se había prometido a sí mismo que algo así jamás volvería a ocurrir.

Pero, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, su manera de cumplir esa promesa había implicado eliminar de su vida la posibilidad de preocuparse por otra persona. Sus empleados no le importaban. Sus socios eran presencias pasajeras, intercambiables, olvidables.

Ver a Billy lastimado despertaba recuerdos. Y la historia se repetía, con los síntomas que empeoraban, las medicinas que no hacían efecto, la frase “estoy bien” pronunciada una y otra vez, pese a que era una obvia mentira…

Pero algo era distinto. Geese no era la misma persona de años atrás. No estaba a merced de las circunstancias. Podía decidir el desenlace de esa situación.

Ripper volvió, solo, y se sentó en uno de los sillones desocupados.

—Billy vendrá en seguida —informó.

Geese asintió y sonrió con una leve molestia hacia sí mismo.

Preocuparse, proteger y cuidar era el trabajo de Billy. ¿Qué hacía él cumpliendo las funciones de su empleado?

Billy entró en la cabina unos minutos después. Se había lavado el rostro y algunos mechones de su cabello goteaban agua. Caminaba despacio, como si el más ligero movimiento del avión pudiera hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Geese lo observó, observó su postura, la forma en que caminaba con la espalda ligeramente encorvada por el dolor. Los vendajes estaban teñidos de rojo y la tela de la camisa se había manchado también.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Billy era intensa, como si la herida fuera una irritante molestia, y el joven se dirigió hacia Geese con pasos cuidadosos, pero sin titubear.

El empresario se preguntó cuánto más iba a aguantar así, antes de que su organismo colapsara. ¿Un día? Era irónico que un joven que había cuidado de una niña pequeña mientras vivía en la calle, y cuya principal función laboral era _cuidar_ de su jefe, fuera tan ineficiente cuidando de sí mismo.

Era otra cosa que tenían en común… La desconsideración hacia los límites de su cuerpo.

Billy le entregó el maletín negro que llevaba en la mano.

Geese lo recibió, interiormente complacido. Él le había mostrado a Billy la combinación del maletín, pero no de la caja fuerte. Con eso acababa de comprobar que Billy no sólo había estado atento a la primera clave, sino que también la había memorizado, pese a estar enfermo.

Detalles como ése hacían que Billy fuera un empleado valioso. Encontrarlo en Londres había sido un gran hallazgo. Pulir su potencial era una inversión segura, sin lugar a dudas. Pero, por sobre todo, Billy era suyo, y Geese podía hacer con él lo que quisiera: exponerlo a un peligro mortal, o mantenerlo encerrado y a salvo como hacía con sus demás posesiones.

Dependía enteramente de él.

El joven fue a sentarse en el sillón delante de él y sonrió tenuemente al sentirse observado. Geese no apartó la mirada hasta que Billy bajó la vista, incómodo.

* * *

 

Billy suspiró aliviado al caminar por la amplia suite del hotel en Kyoto y sentir tierra firme bajo sus pies. Si el suelo se ladeaba, al menos ahora tenía la seguridad de que era porque estaba mareado, y no porque el avión estaba cayendo.

Las habitaciones que les habían asignado estaban conectadas por un corredor. El área que Geese ocuparía se asemejaba a un suntuoso departamento, cuyas comodidades incluían una chimenea eléctrica y un enorme piano de cola. La sala tenía paredes de vidrio y ofrecía una vista magnífica de la ciudad.

Por su parte, la habitación que Billy usaría era más pequeña y menos lujosa, pero, después de pasar horas encerrado en un jet, el joven sentía que el espacio era más que suficiente.

Él había oído que en el país del sol naciente las principales ciudades enfrentaban una grave falta de espacio para construir, pero los hoteles no parecían afectados, o, al menos, no _ese_. El vestíbulo del primer piso era gigantesco, y le había recordado a una estación de tren.

Había esperado una habitación estrecha e incómoda, pero le habían asignado una que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las habitaciones de hoteles en el extranjero.

Comprobar que Japón era un país bastante normal era una grata sorpresa.

El camino del aeropuerto al hotel lo había hecho medio inconsciente, y no recordaba los detalles. Sólo sabía que había subido a un auto con Geese-sama, y que le había extrañado que el modelo fuera tan anticuado y estrecho. El auto no era una limosina, y había tenido que sentarse con su jefe en el asiento trasero. Había entendido el porqué del tamaño del auto cuando pasaron por algunas calles sumamente angostas de camino al hotel.

Billy se dirigió al baño y se sacó la camisa manchada de sangre con cuidado. Tenía que cambiar los vendajes y lavar la herida antes de acompañar a Geese a la reunión de esa tarde.

En ese momento, el empresario estaba en la habitación contigua con Ripper, discutiendo el itinerario. Billy podía oír sus voces si forzaba el oído.

Billy se deshizo del cabestrillo y notó que su brazo herido estaba rígido. La falta de sensación permanecía, y rozar su propia piel fría y no sentir el contacto le produjo un escalofrío desagradable.

Comenzó a deshacer el vendaje despacio, viendo cómo la tela blanca se oscurecía a un rojo negruzco a medida que avanzaba. No quería ver la extensión de la herida, pero no pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacia el espejo que cubría la totalidad de la pared ante él. Sintió un profundo estremecimiento al ver el largo corte húmedo y sanguinolento, las suturas inflamadas, y la mancha oscura que cubría su piel y se extendía de su hombro a su brazo y parte de su pecho.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo Ripper detrás de él, acercándose con el bolso que habían traído de la clínica.

Alguien, quizá Geese-sama, se había deshecho de todas las medicinas que no eran útiles. Ahora era más fácil buscar entre los contenidos, y Ripper no tardó en encontrar vendas, algodón y una botella con desinfectante.

—Siéntate —indicó el secretario, señalando el borde de la ducha.

Billy obedeció, sujetándose el brazo herido con una mano. A diferencia de él, Ripper se veía alerta y profesional, como siempre. Nadie habría podido decir que el secretario había pasado casi un día viajando.

Ripper humedeció una de las toallas del baño con agua y limpió la sangre alrededor de la herida. Por varios minutos, atendió a Billy cuidadosamente, en silencio.

—¿Dónde están los demás guardias? —preguntó Billy, mirando por la puerta del baño hacia la habitación, y el cielo celeste que se alcanzaba a ver a través de las ventanas.

Ripper dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—No habrá más guardias en este viaje.

—¿No? —preguntó Billy, extrañado.

—Geese-sama trajo a su guardaespaldas. Eso es suficiente, según él —dijo Ripper con un abierto sarcasmo—. Realmente, ustedes dos son tal para cual. Tú, insistiendo en que puedes trabajar pese a esta herida, y él aceptándolo, como si no viera que cada dos pasos tienes que sujetarte de algún lugar para no caer.

Billy parpadeó. No recordaba que Ripper se hubiera expresado así de Geese-sama antes, con esa clara desaprobación en su voz. Era sumamente extraño oírlo usar ese tono, porque él era quien le había enseñado que debía mostrar respeto hacia su jefe.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Billy ladeando el rostro y sonriendo con insolencia—. ¿Estás de mal humor? ¿Te hace falta dormir?

Ripper no respondió en un inicio. Aplicó un poco de desinfectante sobre la herida y se dio por satisfecho cuando Billy contuvo el aliento debido al dolor.

—No es normal que critiques al jefe —gruñó Billy cuando pudo respirar otra vez—. ¿Por qué hablas así?

—Porque estás herido.

—¿Y…?

Ripper suspiró y se apartó, observando a Billy con severidad a través de sus lentes oscuros. La pausa fue tan larga que el rubio creyó que no recibiría una respuesta, pero finalmente, el secretario se pasó una mano por su cabeza calva y frunció el ceño, disgustado.

—Estás herido y, aunque seas el favorito del jefe, sigues siendo uno de nosotros.

Billy parpadeó sin entender. Ripper continuó:

—Muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron. Si los que quedamos no nos cuidamos unos a otros, ¿entonces quién lo hará?

Billy guardó silencio, sin haber esperado que Ripper se preocupara hasta ese punto por él.

Cuando había empezado a trabajar, el secretario había sido un adulto a cargo de supervisarlo, que desaprobaba todo lo que él hacía. Billy no había pensado en él como un compañero, a pesar de que ahora sus rangos estaban en un mismo nivel, y tenían responsabilidades similares.

—¿No piensas lo mismo? —terminó Ripper, sujetando vendas limpias.

Billy no respondió. Mientras Ripper lo vendaba, el joven bajó la mirada. El secretario tenía razón… Muchos habían muerto… Hombres que habían trabajado a su lado por meses, cuyos nombres conocía. Algunos trabajaban para Geese porque la paga era buena y ellos ambiciosos, pero otros lo hacían para mantener a sus familias…

Y Billy no se había detenido a pensar en ninguno de ellos…

Volviéndose con lentitud hacia el espejo de la pared, Billy observó su reflejo. Su piel estaba pálida, aunque sus mejillas tenían color por culpa de la fiebre. Su cabello estaba despeinado y húmedo y su aspecto de mala noche le daba un aire descuidado.

Billy se enfocó en sus ojos celestes, el mismo tono que los de Geese… ¿Era su mirada tan indiferente como la de su jefe?

Tal vez el empresario estaba influyendo sobre él y, así como Geese sólo se preocupaba por su imperio llamado South Town, Billy sólo se preocupaba por Geese. El resto de personas, empleados y compañeros, eran irrelevantes.

El joven sintió una punzada de pesar.

¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona tan terrible como su jefe?

Pero… ¿era eso algo de lo que debía sentirse culpable?

Si todo lo que Geese hacía le cautivaba… Si no le importaba haberlo visto acabar con una vida, o decidir quién vivía y quién moría en South Town…  

Si aceptaba a Geese plenamente… ¿ver el mundo como él era realmente algo malo?  

—Listo —dijo Ripper al terminar de vendar.

—Gracias —respondió Billy, aliviado de que el secretario hubiese dejado pasar el tema.

El joven consideró por un momento dejar el cabestrillo en el hotel, pero Ripper adivinó sus intenciones.

—Ni lo pienses —indicó.

Resignado, Billy permitió que el secretario inmovilizara su brazo contra su pecho una vez más, y luego se levantó para salir del baño y buscar algo de ropa.

Un mareo le nubló la vista, y por un momento el baño se convirtió en una mancha negra.

—Maldita sea, Billy —gruñó Ripper, sosteniéndolo—. Deberías quedarte en el hote…

—No es nada —mintió Billy, apartándose cuando su vista se aclaró.

El secretario no le creyó, pero no discutió. Billy se dirigió a la cama, donde estaba el bolso con el equipaje que Hopper había preparado para él antes de partir. La primera prenda que encontró fue su chaqueta con el estampado de “no smoking”. Se la puso a medias, tomó también su sansetsukon, y luego se dirigió a la habitación de Geese, con Ripper yendo detrás de él.

—Geese-sama, estamos list… —Billy dejó la frase a medias cuando Geese se volvió hacia él. El empresario se había cambiado de traje a uno tradicional japonés. La parte superior era de color gris, casi negro, y la hakama de un tono gris más claro. El efecto era elegante y solemne, y Billy se distrajo admirando la manera en que esa combinación hacía que el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes de Geese resaltaran aun más. Él lo había visto muchas veces con la hakama que usaba para entrenar, pero ahora Geese estaba vestido de manera formal, y su aspecto cambiaba por completo. Ver a Geese vestido así le hizo ser plenamente consciente de que su jefe era un hombre imponente e intimidante, y que, sin importar el país donde se encontraran, bastaba una sola mirada para darse cuenta de lo poderoso que era. 

Geese esperó a que Billy terminara de hablar, pero el joven había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Estamos listos para partir, señor —colaboró Ripper.

—Bien.

El maletín con el pergamino estaba abierto sobre la mesa del comedor. Geese tomó el documento y lo guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo interior de su traje, a la altura de su pecho.

Billy esperó a que Geese fuera hacia la puerta y caminó detrás de él, como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, mientras seguía a su jefe por los pasillos alfombrados, su rostro no tardó en perlarse de sudor, y su aliento se entrecortó. Billy notó frustrado que lo dejaban atrás.

Alcanzó a Geese y Ripper en los ascensores y agradeció en silencio que ninguno de ellos comentara nada.

* * *

El lugar donde Geese se reuniría con su contacto era un viejo templo ubicado en un área poco concurrida de Kyoto. Durante el trayecto, Billy no dejó de observar por las ventanillas, asombrado por el contraste que ofrecía la ciudad. Los edificios de cemento y vidrio se alzaban junto a viejas pagodas y templos de aspecto antiquísimo, y las fachadas de los negocios modernos se alternaban con viejas puertas deslizables de madera. Ya fuera que estuvieran en medio de un barrio residencial o una avenida comercial, era frecuente ver el arco rojo de un torii, y un pequeño altar de piedra al otro lado.

La mezcla de elementos modernos y tradicionales le recordó a la terraza en lo alto de la Geese Tower. Le permitió entender mejor por qué su jefe había creído que era una buena idea combinar banderas de Estados Unidos con gigantescos budas.

Billy perdió la cuenta de las veces en que creyó que ya habían llegado a su destino. Los templos abundaban en Kyoto y, en ocasiones, llegó a contar hasta cuatro en un mismo bloque, construidos unos junto a otros.

El paisaje cambió pronto, y los edificios dieron paso a senderos delineados por árboles cuyas ramas aún se encontraban desnudas. El clima era fresco, pero no frío. El sol de la tarde brillaba intenso, y, aunque no calentaba demasiado, sus rayos tibios traían consigo el anuncio de la primavera.

Las avenidas se convirtieron en estrechos senderos de asfalto que subían por la suave ladera de una colina. Las casas pintadas de colores claros tenían fachadas angostas, y aprovechaban el espacio al máximo. En los garajes, el joven vio pequeños autos funcionales que nadie usaba en South Town.

Algunas de las calles no tenían veredas, y los transeúntes caminaban directamente sobre la calzada. El conductor del vehículo bajaba la velocidad y esperaba pacientemente a que se apartaran. No usaba la bocina para indicarles que se apresuraran. La vida en esa ciudad era sosegada y silenciosa.

A Geese no parecía molestarle que estuvieran demorando más de lo planeado por culpa de unos peatones. Observaba por la ventanilla también, pensativo, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa.

Billy reprimió una sonrisa al ver que Geese no había tardado ni medio día en adaptarse al ritmo de esa ciudad.

Las estrechas calles residenciales se convirtieron en senderos ondulantes demarcados por muros de piedra blanca, detrás de los cuales se alzaban numerosos árboles. Una masa húmeda de hojas secas se había acumulado a los bordes del camino. Billy tuvo la sensación de estar adentrándose en un bosque, y se preguntó cómo sería transitar por ese lugar en verano, en medio de la vegetación exuberante.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Geese de pronto, girándose para mirarlo.

—Es distinto a lo que esperaba —respondió Billy.

Geese sonrió complacido.

—Y aún no has visto nada —comentó.

Billy sonrió también, y quiso decir que estaba ansioso por ver todo lo que Geese quisiera mostrarle, pero se abstuvo de responder en voz alta, porque Ripper y el conductor estaban con ellos en el estrecho vehículo oyendo cada palabra.

* * *

—Esperen aquí —ordenó Geese.

—Sí, Geese-sama —respondió Ripper.

El conductor del vehículo respondió de igual manera, con un suave “kashi komarimashita” y una venia formal.

Billy repitió esa frase en su mente para no olvidarla.

Estaban en el parking al pie de las escaleras que llevaban al templo, en una zona silenciosa y fría al final de un ondulado sendero empinado. A pesar del sol que aún no se ponía, la brisa era helada y traía el olor de la tierra húmeda.

Todos habían descendido del vehículo, pero sólo Geese se dirigió hacia las escaleras de piedra gris.

Sin embargo, Billy no permaneció con los empleados. Cuando Geese había dado la orden de esperar, no lo había mirado a él. La presencia de Billy no sólo era bienvenida, sino que era dada por hecho. Después de todo, él era el guardaespaldas de Geese.

El joven siguió a su jefe por el asfaltado camino en subida, respirando profundamente el aire puro de esa zona. Se estremeció al sentir el cambio de temperatura en su piel expuesta, pero también agradeció la frialdad de la brisa, porque ayudaba a aliviar el calor de la fiebre.

Mientras Geese subía por las escaleras de piedra, sus pies calzados con zoji sin hacer un sonido, Billy se tomó un momento para admirarlo. Geese caminaba con su amplia espalda erguida, perfectamente cómodo con su traje tradicional, sin temor a tropezar con las anchas perneras del pantalón. Los pliegues y dobleces de sus ropas se ajustaban a su cuerpo de una manera natural. A pesar de su cabello rubio, Geese no parecía un turista extranjero disfrazado como otros que el joven había visto durante el camino hacia el templo. Al observarlo, Billy tuvo la sensación de que a Geese no sólo le agradaba la cultura de ese país, sino que se había apropiado de ella, la había hecho suya.

Apresurándose a seguirlo, Billy reparó en que aquellas largas escalinatas no tenían barandas. Hileras de linternas de madera roja se alzaban a los lados, y, detrás de ellas, no había más que la pendiente de la colina y árboles desnudos.

A los pocos pasos, Billy sintió que su corazón se agitaba y que él comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento. Geese continuaba subiendo, sin detenerse, alejándose cada vez más.

Billy se limpió el sudor de la frente con un gesto impaciente. Su hombro palpitaba con cada latido de su corazón. Estaba jadeando, y, a pesar del aire fresco, no sentía que sus pulmones estuvieran recibiendo suficiente oxígeno.

Se sintió súbitamente mareado, y extendió su bo con una sacudida para usarlo de apoyo, invadido por una intensa frustración.

Tan sólo tenía que subir unas estúpidas escaleras. ¿Acaso no iba a poder hacerlo?

Reuniendo fuerzas e ignorando el mareo, Billy continuó el ascenso. La distancia que lo separaba de Geese era de quince escalones, luego veinte…

Geese se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y se volvió hacia él.

Billy alzó la mirada, apoyado con fuerza en su báculo. Vio la figura de Geese dibujada contra los pálidos peldaños. La tela de sus ropas se confundía con el tono de los escalones, pero el color frío de sus ojos era claramente visible, celeste, como el cielo sobre él.

—No es necesario que me acompañes —indicó Geese, su voz clara en la distancia.

—Geese-sama…

Geese no insistió, dio media vuelta y continuó el ascenso.

Billy apretó los dientes y continuó subiendo también, lentamente, y maldijo para sí al ver a su jefe perderse de vista tras el arco de la entrada al templo, colina arriba.

* * *

El lugar no era lo que Billy había esperado.

Acostumbrado a que Geese-sama frecuentara sólo lugares ostentosos, el joven se quedó de una pieza al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras y ver un extenso patio rectangular de suelo completamente plano y blanco, rodeado por tres construcciones de madera oscura desgastadas por el tiempo. Las columnas y travesaños lucían descoloridos, los adornos de papel que colgaban bajo los aleros estaban amarillos y resecos. Aunque impecable, el recinto no era más que un viejo templo caído en el semiabandono.

Los pabellones que daban al patio estaban cerrados con pesadas puertas de madera, su interior a oscuras. A través de las ranuras de las puertas, Billy alcanzaba a ver altares con adornos dorados, pero no mucho más.

Ignorando su decepción, buscó a Geese. El empresario estaba en uno de los extremos del patio, hablando con un anciano de baja estatura.

El anciano vestía de blanco, como un sacerdote, y su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas. Bajo sus espesas cejas y sus párpados caídos, sus irises eran rojos. Su cabello era completamente gris.

—¿… y crees que ahora posees aquello que te hacía falta años atrás? —estaba preguntando el sacerdote en inglés. Su acento era ligero, su voz cascada.

Billy llegó hasta ellos y ambos hombres se volvieron a observarlo.

El sacerdote reparó en su hombro herido, su rostro sudoroso. Hizo un gesto preocupado al acercarse a Billy.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó.

—Pierde cuidado, viene conmigo —intervino Geese.

El sacerdote se detuvo en seco, observó a uno y a otro.

—Es suficiente —dijo Geese con impaciencia—. Vine aquí sólo con un propósito, no me interesa conversar.

El anciano no se mostró afectado por el tono desagradable de Geese. Asintió, complaciente, y señaló el interior en penumbra del pabellón más cercano.

—Quédate aquí, Billy —ordenó Geese.

—Sí, Geese-sama —respondió Billy automáticamente.

El sacerdote volvió a mirarlos, esta vez con curiosidad, extrañado de que un extranjero usara ese respetuoso honorífico japonés con su jefe, que era otro extranjero.

Billy esperó a que ambos hombres entraran en el recinto y cerraran la puerta, y luego se dejó caer en los escalones de madera. Respiró por entre sus labios, sintiéndose débil. La subida al templo había agotado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Fatigado, Billy apoyó la cabeza contra la baranda de la escalera. Oyó la voz de Geese-sama hablando con el sacerdote, pero, aparte de eso, el templo estaba en completo silencio. No había nadie en los patios ni en las otras secciones. El ruido de la ciudad no llegaba hasta ahí.

Billy sintió una extraña calma. Era como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido y él estuviera a solas en ese lugar vacío, con Geese-sama. No solía experimentar esa sensación en South Town, porque, a pesar de que muchas veces había estado a solas con su jefe en el penthouse, los millones de habitantes de la ciudad eran una presencia permanente.

Aquí no. De pronto, la ciudad no existía. El sacerdote tampoco. Sólo estaba el patio vacío, el cielo azul, la brisa fría, y la voz de Geese, fuera de su vista pero cercana, recitando una serie de sílabas que no tenían sentido, secas, breves, monótonas.

Billy se sumió en un sopor profundo, mientras las horas pasaban y el sol se ponía y la noche caía a su alrededor. Oyó el ruido de las cigarras en el bosque, y una conversación en murmullos:

—No creí que serías capaz… —La voz del sacerdote, honesta y sorprendida.

—Quizá he cambiado. —La respuesta de Geese, sarcástica.

—Las personas como tú no cambian.

Luego el sonido de pasos sobre el suelo hueco de madera. La puerta deslizándose.

—Billy, ven.

—Sí… —murmuró Billy.

El joven se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia Geese. Su jefe tenía una expresión triunfal en el rostro, y estaba explicándole algo, pero su voz se oía difusa y lejana. Billy entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose por escuchar, porque sabía que Geese estaba diciéndole algo importante, pero no consiguió reconocer las palabras… La noche oscura se había vuelto densa, el aire caliente…

Billy se dio cuenta de que no estaba de pie, sino cayendo.

—Billy…

Geese lo estaba sujetando, pero no era suficiente. El joven sintió que se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

Pero el suelo no podía ser así de suave, no podía ser tan cálido.

—Tráelo aquí. —El sacerdote estaba abriendo una puerta.

Billy sintió que era llevado en brazos a un salón amplio y oscuro. Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra el hombro de Geese y el empresario fue gentil al dejarlo en el suelo de tatami, sobre un futon blanco.

—Geese-sama… —susurró Billy, avergonzado, sin poder creer que eso acababa de pasar.

—El muchacho no se ve bien —comentó el sacerdote.

—Va a estar bien —replicó Geese, recostando a Billy en el futon, haciéndole descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—¿Es en él en quien piensas probar el poder del pergamino?

Geese no respondió. Se arrodilló sobre el tatami junto a Billy, y recibió un pequeño recipiente de cerámica que le tendió el sacerdote.

Con cuidado, Geese hizo que Billy alzara la cabeza lo suficiente para que bebiera un sorbo de té frío.

—Estás usando a este muchacho para tus propósitos, no has cambiado nada —continuó hablando el anciano, su tono sosegado, como si no estuviera sorprendido. Al contrario, la presencia de Billy en el templo ahora tenía sentido para él—. ¿Tú eres el causante de esa herida?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió Geese, lanzándole una mirada burlona en la penumbra.

—Necesitabas a alguien a quien querer curar para despertar el poder del pergamino.

El anciano encendió algunas lámparas de papel repartidas por el recinto. Una luz tenue y temblorosa los iluminó. Geese observó a Billy, que yacía acostado con los ojos no del todo cerrados, escuchando la conversación.

—¿Y ahora piensas usar el pergamino en él? ¿A pesar de la maldición?

—La maldición es sólo una leyenda —respondió Geese con tono calmado.

—Así como el poder del pergamino es sólo una leyenda.

Geese frunció el ceño, comenzando a verse irritado.

—Déjanos solos —ordenó secamente.

El anciano suspiró, pero, una vez más, obedeció sin mostrarse afectado por la brusquedad de Geese. Salió de la sala con pasos lentos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Geese respiró profundamente, calmando sus pensamientos. Las flamas en el interior de las lámparas se aquietaron. Por algunos segundos, sólo se oyó el crepitar del fuego y la respiración trabajosa de Billy.

Con lentitud, Geese sacó el pergamino de entre los pliegues de su traje y lo depositó en el tatami, junto a Billy.

Después de horas, había conseguido acceder al poder contenido en el documento. No había sido fácil, porque sus ambiciones rompían una y otra vez su concentración. Era difícil dejar de pensar en lo que podría hacer con los pergaminos secretos si conseguía reunirlos todos.

Sin embargo, al final, había conseguido enfocarse en el principal uso que quería darle a ese poder esa noche. Se había concentrado en Billy, y en el recuerdo del joven quedándose atrás, en el hotel y en las escalinatas del templo, cada vez más débil, pero aún empeñado en seguirlo a donde fuera.

Y ahora, ese poder que había querido por años estaba en sus manos.

Geese extendió el pergamino en el tatami, revelando las desteñidas inscripciones. Billy estaba empeorando, y no había razón para esperar más. El lugar era adecuado. El momento propicio.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y Geese se limitó a observar al joven, que continuaba en silencio, sus ojos un poco nublados.

—¿Lo consiguió? —preguntó Billy débilmente después de un largo rato.

Geese asintió, y Billy sonrió con una expresión que decía “sabía que lo lograría”.

El joven comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

—Ya me siento mejor —murmuró Billy al recibir una mirada reprobadora de parte de Geese—. No necesito estar acostado…

Sin embargo, a pesar de que consiguió sentarse, Billy sintió que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia un lado, pesado, negándose a obedecerle.

Geese lo sostuvo por la espalda. Sin que Billy tuviera que pedirlo, le entregó la taza de té y le dejó beber un poco más.

Billy miró de soslayo el pergamino extendido en el tatami. Nuevamente, lo vio como un viejo e inofensivo trozo de papel.

—¿Va a usarlo? —preguntó.

—Lo haré —respondió Geese quedamente, pero no se movió. Su mano aún estaba en la espalda de Billy, y el joven se dio cuenta de que, sin su apoyo, él habría caído de vuelta al futon.

Sin embargo, la inmovilidad de Geese era extraña. Billy se preguntó qué estaba pasando. ¿Su jefe estaba dudando?

Billy dejó la taza vacía en el suelo, donde no estorbara. Se sorprendió cuando Geese lo atrajo un poco más hacia sí, hacia su pecho, sin decir palabra.

¿Qué sucedía?

El joven pensó en la conversación que había oído entre Geese y el sacerdote. Geese había deseado tener ese poder desde hacía muchos años. El anciano lo sabía y, por la manera en que se dirigía a Geese, no le importaba que Geese fuera un poderoso empresario. Su trato era casual, y transmitía una familiaridad de personas que se habían conocido por años. ¿Quién exactamente era ese sacerdote?

Por lo que Billy había visto, ese hombre era alguien que sabía sobre energía, sobre los pergaminos, y sobre maldiciones.

Vagamente, Billy se preguntó si su jefe estaba pensando en la maldición, y por eso dudaba en usar el pergamino. Si el poder era real… ¿tal vez una maldición también podía serlo?

Para Billy, ambas cosas eran inverosímiles. Quería creer en su jefe, pero no podía aceptar que un trozo viejo de papel pudiera contener un mágico poder curativo.

Con un suspiro leve, el joven se relajó y se apoyó contra Geese, reflexionando en lo extraño que era encontrarse en un templo en Japón, a la luz de unas lámparas tenues, herido y débil, y disfrutándolo, porque era agradable poder estar con su jefe así. Sonrió cuando Geese lo estrechó un poco más.

Billy alzó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que el empresario estaba con los ojos cerrados, su rostro tenso. ¿Quizá Geese no había estado dudando? Sólo se estaba preparando mentalmente para usar el pergamino. Estaba reuniendo su concentración, como cuando meditaba en la terraza del rascacielos…

Para no interrumpirlo, Billy guardó silencio, y sólo disfrutó de aquel momento tranquilo con Geese sosteniéndolo contra sí. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente, y el joven sintió algo de pesar porque, cuando sanara, seguramente los momentos así disminuirían. Las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Las caricias de su jefe volverían a ser espaciadas e infrecuentes.

Billy reprimió una sonrisa amarga. Otra vez…, otra vez Geese lo estaba haciendo pensar que estar herido no era tan malo…

Y aquello le hizo recordar lo que el sacerdote había dicho. Geese necesitaba a alguien a quien curar…

Alguien a quien _querer_ curar.

Los minutos transcurrieron, y finalmente Geese abrió los ojos. Su mirada fue firme y sus movimientos decididos cuando apartó a Billy e hizo un gesto para que el joven se deshiciera de su chaqueta.

Billy obedeció, y dejó la chaqueta en el suelo, junto con el cabestrillo.

—Los vendajes también —indicó Geese, pero se dio cuenta de que a Billy le tomaría demasiado tiempo deshacerse de ellos por sí solo, e hizo un ademán para encargarse.

El joven se estremeció al sentir los dedos de su jefe rozando cerca de la herida. El toque fue doloroso, pero bajo otras circunstancias aquel roce habría sido una suave caricia.

Billy mantuvo la mirada apartada, mientras los vendajes iban soltándose y cayendo.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Billy en un susurro, llenando un silencio que para él era incómodo—. ¿Necesitaba que alguien saliera herido? —Billy hizo una pausa y luego agregó—: ¿Es por eso que actuó de forma tan irreflexiva, exponiéndose a Addes de esa manera?

Los dedos que apartaban los vendajes se quedaron quietos. Geese se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, y rio muy bajo, sin responder.

—Necesitaba a alguien a quien curar… —musitó Billy, enfrentando su mirada.

La sonrisa de Geese se tornó maliciosa, sus ojos burlones.

—Realmente me crees capaz de hacer algo así —comentó el empresario, su tono entretenido.

Billy no apartó la vista.

—No importa si ése fue su plan —dijo, negando levemente, para que Geese supiera que no le estaba reclamando nada—. Pero estaba preocupado por usted, y el riesgo al que se exponía.

Geese guardó silencio.

—Podría habérmelo dicho —continuó Billy.

—¿Estás diciendo que te habrías dejado lastimar si era una orden?

Billy pensó en la respuesta por un largo momento.

—Si era una orden… —asintió despacio, sorprendido por lo que Geese provocaba en él, y las necedades que le hacía decir—. Si era lo que usted necesitaba… —Billy hizo una pausa—. Quiero ser útil para usted —terminó.

Geese escuchaba atento, y la sonrisa burlona en sus labios era cruel.

—¿A tal extremo? —preguntó.

Billy asintió.

—Debería castigarte por esto —comentó Geese plácidamente.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Billy alarmado.

Geese negó con la cabeza, y posó su mano en la mejilla del joven, acunando su rostro, atrayéndolo un poco más hacia sí.

—Por creer esa tontería —susurró.

Avergonzado al verse reprendido, Billy quiso apartarse, pero Geese no se lo permitió.

—No planeé que salieras herido —continuó Geese sin alzar la voz, rozando la mejilla de Billy con su pulgar, recorriendo su piel hasta tocar sus labios—. Quizá tenías razón desde el inicio. Quizá simplemente no me sé cuidar.

—Lamento… —Billy quiso murmurar una disculpa, pero Geese lo hizo callar volviendo a tocar sus labios.

—Es por eso que necesito a mi guardaespaldas de vuelta —señaló Geese.

—¿Tendrá…, tendrá más cuidado en adelante? —preguntó Billy, sintiendo que necesitaba decir algo, porque sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y no sabía si la debilidad que sentía en todo su cuerpo era por la fiebre, o por la caricia que Geese hacía sobre sus labios.

—No —respondió Geese con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tendrás que hacer tu trabajo, y al mismo tiempo asegurarte de no salir herido otra vez.

Billy hubiera reído, si no hubiese estado completamente distraído por la caricia de su jefe.

—Más responsabilidades para ti —comentó Geese, pensativo.

—Está bien. Lo haré con gusto —aseguró Billy, su voz tan baja como la de Geese.

Geese asintió y se apartó lentamente. Billy lamentó que la caricia en sus labios acabara de forma tan abrupta, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque casi al instante sintió los dedos de Geese rozando su pecho y su espalda a medida que su jefe terminaba de retirar los vendajes.

El contacto hizo que la piel se le erizara de una manera tan notoria que estuvo seguro de que Geese se había dado cuenta.

Sin embargo, el empresario continuó con su tarea, y sólo hizo una pausa cuando la herida quedó al descubierto.

Billy sabía que el aspecto de su hombro era desagradable. Estar expuesto ante Geese-sama lo hizo sentir avergonzado.

Geese acercó el pergamino, lo volvió hacia la luz temblorosa de las lámparas.

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó Billy para llenar el silencio—. ¿No se necesitan preparativos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Un ritual, inscripciones… sacrificios… ese tipo de cosas…

El tono de Billy era ligeramente bromista y Geese sonrió desdeñoso.

—¿Como un ritual satánico? —preguntó sarcástico, y luego negó con la cabeza—. Sólo es necesario el pergamino, mi energía, y un lugar sagrado. Es por eso que seguimos en el templo.

Billy no había pensado en eso último. ¿El pergamino no podía ser utilizado en cualquier lugar?

—¿Yo debo hacer algo? —preguntó Billy.

Geese negó, distraído, y murmuró:

—No has preguntado qué pasará al usar este poder.

Billy ladeó el rostro, tomado por sorpresa.

—No importa lo que pase. Confío en usted —respondió simplemente.

Geese rio.

—¿A pesar de que crees que te lastimaría para conseguir mis propósitos? —preguntó con ironía.

—Confío en usted —repitió Billy con firmeza.

La respuesta de Geese fue acariciar la mejilla de Billy una vez y luego su mano se deslizó por el cuello del joven hasta posarse en la herida de su hombro.

Billy se encogió de dolor, pero procuró no moverse.

Geese permaneció arrodillado en el tatami, y Billy sentado frente a él, apoyado en el brazo que Geese mantenía tras su espalda para sostenerlo. Contrario a lo que esperaba el joven, no hubo nada de místico en aquel ritual. Geese comenzó a leer del pergamino, su voz baja pero estable, pronunciando las sílabas cortas que Billy había oído mientras esperaba por él fuera del pabellón.

El idioma era extraño y áspero. ¿Chino, tal vez? Billy no entendía el significado, pero sabía que aquellas palabras no formaban frases. La voz cadenciosa de Geese le recordó a cuando el empresario leía cifras de los reportes de sus empresas en la oficina, y aquello lo reconfortó. Oír a Geese le hizo pensar que aquel ritual era un negocio más, y, al despojar al ritual de su espiritualidad, al convertirlo en un asunto mundano y familiar, como los temas que discutían cada día en la oficina, Billy finalmente cedió a la idea de que quizá algún tipo de magia existía en ese mundo, porque todas las cosas que su jefe anhelaba eran posibles.

Billy cerró los ojos un momento, recriminándose interiormente por haber sido tan iluso. Al oír sobre leyendas antiguas, había imaginado un rito oscuro, con sombras moviéndose, paredes temblando, el suelo estremeciéndose. No había esperado estar a solas con Geese en una pequeña sala tradicional, cuya atmósfera se sentía tranquila e íntima debido a la luz de las velas.

La mano de Geese continuaba en su hombro, su toque ligero para no causarle más molestias. Billy no sentía que algo estuviera ocurriendo, pero no habló. Las palabras que Geese recitaba continuaban, un susurro ahora, tan repetitivas que el empresario ya no necesitaba leerlas del pergamino.

Los minutos pasaron, y Billy alzó la mirada hacia Geese, extrañado. ¿Eso era todo?

Se sorprendió al ver que Geese tenía los ojos cerrados y que sus facciones estaban tensas debido a su profunda concentración. Había gotas de sudor en su frente, y su cuello y hombros estaban rígidos. A pesar de su inmovilidad, Geese parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo físico. Billy se dio cuenta de que la voz de su jefe era un susurro porque su respiración se había vuelto trabajosa.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró, preocupado, pero el empresario no dio señal de haberlo oído, y Billy no se atrevió a decir más, para no romper su concentración.

Cuando el dolor empezó, él no estaba preparado. Ahogó un gemido mientras por reflejo intentaba apartarse de Geese, sin entender por qué su jefe le había clavado los dedos en la herida.

Geese lo sujetó con firmeza, inmovilizándolo pese a que Billy forcejeó. Con un gruñido apagado y sintiendo que el dolor no hacía más que aumentar, Billy empujó contra Geese, sólo para darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de su jefe.

—… Geese-sama… —jadeó Billy. Sentía que algo estaba penetrando en su hombro, desgarrando su carne otra vez, como si Geese quisiera arrancarle el brazo.

La respuesta de Geese fue atraerlo contra sí y mantenerlo ahí, obligándolo a estar quieto.

Pero el gesto fue gentil… completamente diferente del dolor que le causaba en su hombro herido.

—No te resistas… —ordenó Geese en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos.

Billy notó un resplandor parpadeante en el aire a su lado… Al volverse, vio que la mano de Geese ya no tocaba su herida, sino que estaba a unos centímetros, desprendiendo el familiar color azulado de su ki. Lo que Billy estaba sintiendo era el contacto de esa energía, cuyos filamentos neblinosos entraban en su piel y se esparcían por la carne estragada, como pequeñas y afiladas cuchillas que buscaban llegar hasta lo más profundo de esa herida.

Billy apartó la mirada, apretando los dientes, sin entender cómo una energía inmaterial provocaba un dolor físico. Se encogió en sí mismo cuando la intensidad aumentó, y se sintió humillado al no poder contener un corto grito.

Geese no lo dejó ir mientras el dolor duró y lo retuvo contra sí, dejando que Billy encontrara un poco de confort en su cercanía.

Durante un largo rato, en la sala sólo se oyeron las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

Billy gimió cuando la intensidad de las punzadas alcanzó su punto máximo, pero, al segundo siguiente, el resplandor azul desapareció. El dolor se desvaneció.

Las flamas de las lámparas temblaron inquietas, pero no se apagaron.

Geese apoyó las manos en el tatami, extenuado. Por largos segundos, el empresario mantuvo los ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada, mientras su joven empleado lo miraba alarmado.

—¡Geese-sama!

—No es nada —murmuró Geese con voz áspera, incorporándose despacio.

Billy puso una mano en el brazo de Geese, preocupado. Nunca había visto a su jefe así.

Sin embargo, Geese ignoró su preocupación y recogió el pergamino viéndose sumamente complacido. Lo enrolló lentamente, casi con reverencia, antes de guardarlo entre los pliegues de su traje.

Billy se calmó al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de su jefe.

El joven volvió su atención hacia sí mismo y examinó su hombro. La herida había sangrado, pero no se había abierto. Podía sentir un apagado dolor punzante, y su brazo continuaba laxo e insensible.

Aunque… tal vez era su imaginación, pero se sentía con un poco más de fuerzas. ¿Gracias al pergamino? Era imposible decirlo. Tal vez ver a Geese cansado le había recordado que tenía deberes que cumplir. En ese momento, Billy quería levantarse y atender a su jefe, pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer. ¿Cómo ofrecerle ponerse más cómodo si estaban ambos sentados en el suelo? ¿Debía intentar conseguir alguna bebida caliente en ese templo, u ofrecerle el té frío que el sacerdote había dejado preparado en un rincón?

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor —comentó Geese, alzando la mirada hacia él.

—No siento nada diferente —confesó Billy apesadumbrado.

Geese no insistió. Se levantó y con pasos pesados se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera aquí —indicó, y sin más salió al corredor y dejó a Billy a solas.

Billy probó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba inestable aún. ¿Por qué Geese había creído que se estaba sintiendo mejor?

Oyó unos pasos apresurados en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió. Ripper se asomó, su agobio claro incluso a través de sus lentes oscuros.

—Gracias al cielo —gruñó el secretario de mal humor—. Tardaron tanto. Pensé que les había pasado algo.

—¿Dónde está Geese-sama?

—Hablando con un anciano —respondió Ripper, haciendo un gesto vago hacia el patio del templo—. Me dijo que te atendiera.

Ripper entró, sus pasos resonando huecos en el suelo de tatami, y observó el hombro expuesto de Billy. Hizo un sonido molesto al ver la sangre húmeda, pero no preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido.

Billy esperó impaciente a que su compañero volviera a vendarlo. No era adecuado reutilizar unas vendas que habían estado en el suelo, pero no tenían nada más a la mano.

Todo el tiempo, el rubio se preguntó si realmente la molestia en su hombro había disminuido… Si su cabeza dolía menos…

Mientras Ripper le ponía el dichoso cabestrillo, Billy intentó mover el brazo, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Billy, ¡espera! —exclamó Ripper al verlo echarse la chaqueta sobre los hombros, levantarse, e ir hacia la puerta.

Billy se detuvo un segundo, apoyado en el marco, dándose tiempo para probar si podía mantenerse de pie sin caer. Alguien había dejado su bo reclinado contra la baranda del corredor, y el joven lo tomó y lo usó para estabilizarse.

Notó que después de dar unos pasos, caminar se le hacía más fácil.

Era increíble, pero… se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor…

Billy se dirigió al patio, buscando a Geese. El lugar estaba oscuro y desierto, pero una débil luz brillaba dentro de uno de pabellones. Al acercarse, por la puerta entreabierta, vio la espalda de su jefe. Geese estaba arrodillado frente a un altar, iluminado sólo por unas velas que ardían en el pedestal de la deidad. Por su postura, Billy concluyó que su jefe estaba meditando.

Pero, ¿a esa hora, y en ese lugar? ¿Por qué?

—No lo interrumpas, necesita recuperarse —dijo una suave voz cascada a su espalda y Billy se sobresaltó.

Al volverse, el anciano sacerdote estaba ahí.

—Acompáñame —dijo el anciano, haciendo un gesto para que Billy fuera con él.

—No —respondió Billy. No iba a interrumpir a Geese-sama, pero iba a esperar en ese lugar, donde no lo perdiera de vista.

El anciano abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido por la seca respuesta, y luego sonrió para sí. Iba a alejarse, pero Billy se volvió hacia él.

—Aguarda —ordenó el joven, mirando al sacerdote con desconfianza. Sus fuerzas estaban regresando y sus pensamientos se aclaraban. Podía enfocarse en hacer su trabajo otra vez—. ¿Qué es esa maldición de la que hablaban?

La sonrisa del anciano se amplió un poco más, y Billy frunció el ceño, porque había un brillo entretenido en los ojos rojos del sacerdote.

—Quién sabe —respondió el viejo, y Billy reprimió un gruñido molesto. Quería una respuesta clara, porque había visto a Geese agotado después de usar el pergamino, y no quería llevarse la sorpresa de que su jefe iba a enfermar o algo peor. Si el pergamino era peligroso, él necesitaba saberlo—. Han pasado muchos años desde que ese pergamino fue usado por última vez —continuó el anciano.

—No salgas con eso. Cuando lo mencionaste hablaste como si lo supieras —insistió Billy, su tono irritado comenzando a sonar irrespetuoso, porque no le agradaba ese hombre. Le daba la impresión de que estaba entreteniéndose a costa de Geese.

—Todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad —respondió el sacerdote encogiéndose de hombros—. Un poder como el del pergamino debe tomar algo a cambio, ¿no crees? Un hombre de negocios como Geese debe saberlo muy bien.

La desconfianza de Billy se incrementó. El sacerdote había dicho el nombre de su jefe de forma ligera. Billy conocía a pocas personas que pronunciaran ese nombre así.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó Billy, sin poder contener su curiosidad—. ¿Su maestro? —adivinó.

El sacerdote rio divertido.

—No, pero lo conozco desde que era joven. Y también conozco a su maestro.

Billy no pudo ocultar algo de sorpresa. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba a un paso de averiguar un poco más sobre el pasado de Geese.

El rubio miró hacia el interior del pabellón, donde Geese seguía arrodillado y quieto. Se sintió un poco culpable de estar intentando averiguar sobre su jefe a sus espaldas, y no preguntó más.

El sacerdote lo miraba fijamente, atento a sus reacciones.

—¿Te preocupa lo que la maldición pueda hacerle? —preguntó el hombre lentamente—. ¿Te preocupas por él?

—Es mi jefe —gruñó Billy, porque la respuesta era obvia y la pregunta necia—. Y si estás tramando algo en su contra…

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

¿Por qué? Billy no podía explicarlo con palabras. Había oído la manera en que el sacerdote le hablaba a Geese, como a un igual, sin respetarlo. Es más, hasta le parecía haber percibido cierto desprecio cuando el anciano había dicho “las personas como tú no cambian”. Y Geese tampoco respetaba a ese hombre. Sólo estaba interesado en sus conocimientos, y en lo que el hombre le pudiera enseñar.

—No es de mí por quien debes preocuparte —dijo el sacerdote, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión tan amable que hizo que Billy se pusiera a la defensiva—. No le deseo el mal. —Hubo una larga pausa, y luego el hombre agregó—: Pero haces bien en no confiar. Es más, te daré una recomendación amistosa: cuando conozcas a su verdadero maestro, te sugiero tener cuidado. Si debes desconfiar de alguien, es de él.

Billy no dijo nada, pero prestó atención a cada palabra. El maestro de Geese, vivo… Un hombre del que no debía fiarse… ¿Quizá era por eso que Geese había decidido venir a este templo? ¿Confiaba más en este anciano?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, nada en particular —dijo el sacerdote. Estaba disfrutando al intrigar, disfrutaba al ver que Billy quería reprimir su curiosidad, y a la vez quería saber más—. A su maestro le gusta corromper jovencitos.

—Habla claro —ordenó Billy.

—No es necesario, basta con que mires a tu jefe —indicó el sacerdote, señalando el pabellón donde Geese meditaba—. ¿Crees que un buen maestro habría permitido que su discípulo se convirtiera en esa clase de persona?

“Esa clase de persona”. El tono despectivo otra vez.

Billy observó a Geese. Volvió a sentirse culpable por haber intentado obtener información a través de un completo desconocido.

Había muchas cosas que quería saber, pero esperaría a que su jefe las compartiera con él. Quería oír su versión. La única versión que importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ^^. Gracias por el tiempo que están dedicando a leer esta historia.  
> En un futuro no muy lejano, el fanfic hará justicia a su rating de “mature” y habrá dos versiones distintas para algunos capítulos explícitos: la de FFnet (censurada) y AO3 (versión oficial :P).  
> Si no les agrada el smut, la versión censurada estará disponible en https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13123340/1/Lealtad.  
> ~Miau


	13. De vuelta al trabajo | Japón 2

Al ver que Geese se ponía de pie, Billy se apresuró a abrir la puerta deslizable de madera y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Estaban solos en el templo silencioso. Ripper había regresado a esperarlos al auto, y el sacerdote se había retirado varios minutos atrás.

Geese se detuvo frente a Billy y lo miró de arriba abajo. Como no había nadie que pudiera verlos, tocó la mejilla del joven un momento y sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que la fiebre de Billy había bajado. La mirada del joven volvía a ser intensa y clara.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —preguntó Geese.

—El dolor ha disminuido —respondió Billy, evitando dar una respuesta directa. Se sentía muchísimo mejor, pero la sensibilidad en su brazo no había regresado, como tampoco el movimiento.

Geese ladeó levemente el rostro, y sus ojos se entrecerraron suspicaces.

Alarmado, Billy bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Geese había sujetado su mano derecha, y él no lo había percibido.

—Ya veo —comentó Geese, dejando ir sus dedos y comenzando a bajar los peldaños de madera para dirigirse a la salida.

Billy lo siguió, atento a cada movimiento de su jefe. El rostro de Geese denotaba cansancio, pero su expresión seguía siendo la de alguien satisfecho consigo mismo. Sus pasos al comenzar a bajar la larga y empinada escalera de piedra en la penumbra fueron decididos y fluidos, y no reflejaron agotamiento en absoluto.

Mientras descendían, Geese se volvió para mirarlo y comprobar que no se estaba quedando atrás. Billy le devolvió la mirada. Los escalones ya no eran un problema. Sus fuerzas estaban regresando gradualmente. La cabeza ya no le dolía y, aunque aún percibía la herida en su hombro, el dolor no se ramificaba al resto de su cuerpo cuando se movía.

No tardaron en llegar al auto, y no hablaron durante el trayecto de vuelta al hotel. Billy estuvo pendiente del empresario, buscando alguna señal que confirmara que el pergamino y el ritual lo habían afectado de algún modo.

Hubo algunos suspiros impacientes, miradas irritadas hacia el exterior cuando los semáforos cambiaban a ámbar un segundo antes de que ellos pudieran cruzar una avenida. Pero, para alivio de Billy, no hubo nada que le hiciera pensar que su jefe podía sucumbir a una misteriosa maldición.

En el hotel, después de una frugal cena, se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Ripper tampoco habló demasiado. Estaba claro que todos se encontraban fatigados después del largo vuelo y la visita al templo.

De vuelta en su suite, Geese se ocupó de guardar el pergamino en la caja fuerte personalmente, y luego desapareció en el dormitorio.

Billy se quedó un momento indeciso, sin saber si debía acompañarlo. El itinerario de trabajo había sido modificado cuando él se encontraba en el hospital, y no estaba seguro de qué le correspondía hacer. Necesitaba ponerse al tanto de los planes de Geese para los días siguientes.

Ripper se le acercó, profesional y estoico pese a todo.

—Yo tomaré el primer turno para vigilar esta noche —dijo el secretario—. Tú descansa.

Billy no discutió. Asintió agradecido.

Con pasos pesados, Billy se dirigió a su habitación. La cama se veía amplia y confortable, y, bajo otras circunstancias, se habría dejado caer sobre ella para olvidarse de todo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero no podía hacer eso, porque el viaje era uno de trabajo, no de placer.  

Reuniendo su fuerza de voluntad, Billy se dirigió al baño, y dejó correr el agua de la ducha mientras se deshacía de su ropa y los vendajes. Darse un baño era una necesidad imperiosa después de tantos días. Era vergonzoso que Geese-sama tuviera que verlo con el cabello sucio y su aspecto desarreglado.

El contacto del agua contra su hombro herido fue doloroso y le recordó que estaba mejor, pero no bien del todo. Se lavó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de que el jabón y el shampoo no tocaran la herida. Apretó los dientes al pasar los dedos por su insensible brazo derecho.

Billy intentó pensar en cosas más agradables, pero las dudas volvieron a asaltarlo. El ritual que Geese había llevado a cabo estaba haciendo efecto, eso era innegable. Había curado la fiebre y calmado el dolor, pero… ¿cuánto más iba a ayudar? ¿Podía curar también el tejido destruido? ¿Podía reparar los nervios que habían sido dañados?

Geese no había especificado nada, sólo había dicho “vas a estar bien”. Y Billy no había pedido detalles…

Billy sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Terminó de ducharse y volvió a la habitación, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y la otra echada descuidadamente sobre su cabeza. Secándose el cabello con una mano, se acercó a la ventana y observó el paisaje nocturno.

En esa zona de la ciudad no había rascacielos, y eso le produjo una leve desorientación. Desde que habían aterrizado, había estado funcionando en medio de una densa bruma que sólo se aclaraba cuando hablaba con Geese. Seguir a su jefe por la ciudad era algo que podía hacer automáticamente, sin necesidad de pensar. Hasta ese momento, de pie frente a la ventana del hotel, no se había detenido a reflexionar que estaba a miles de kilómetros de casa y del mundo que conocía. La realidad de estar en Japón con Geese hizo que su cabeza se sintiera ligera.

Volviendo a la cama, Billy hurgó en su bolso y sacó unos pantalones que usaba para entrenar y que servirían como pijama esa noche. Después de cambiarse, se quedó sentado en el borde del colchón, disfrutando de un momento de calma.

South Town estaba lejos, y los enemigos de Geese se habían quedado ahí. Él se estaba recuperando poco a poco, y se sentía más tranquilo al saber que su jefe no iba a recriminarle el que no pudiera cumplir sus deberes con su diligencia usual. Estar herido resultaba casi práctico, porque podía ser útil para Geese-sama y su interés en dominar los poderes del pergamino.

Billy se cubrió el rostro y rio para sí. Pensar eso no tenía sentido, pero así era el efecto que Geese ejercía sobre él. Hasta ese extremo le hacía desear complacerlo.

Y quizá estaba siendo irracional, pero se alegraba de que Geese hubiese probado el pergamino en él y no en cualquier otro guardia que pudiera haber salido lastimado. Imaginar a Geese en una sala en penumbra, a la luz de las velas, atendiendo a otro empleado, inclinándose sobre él… tocando su piel…

Billy sintió un escalofrío al recordar los dedos de Geese rozando su espalda y su pecho. El deseo de volver a estar así era intenso.

Mentalmente, se recriminó por haberle prohibido a Geese que lo tocara, años atrás. No había tenido manera de saber que Geese respetaría sus deseos. Tal vez, si no le hubiera prohibido nada, las caricias del empresario habrían empezado un poco antes… Tal vez Geese no sería tan mezquino con aquellos contactos.

Billy sonrió con pesar, echando de menos el imprudente atrevimiento que había mostrado en su juventud. Le había exigido a Geese todo tipo de cosas sin detenerse a meditar y sin que le importase molestarlo. Pero ahora ya no podía hacer eso, porque Geese era su empleador y esperaba un comportamiento determinado de su parte. Billy no podía presentarse con exigencias, porque era un empleado.   

“Y aun si pudiera… ¿qué es lo que quiero exigirle?” se preguntó el joven.

Sin responder a la pregunta, Billy prestó atención a los ruidos provenientes de la suite contigua. Reconoció el murmullo bajo de la voz de Ripper y, unos minutos después, oyó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba.

Ripper haría guardia fuera de la suite, en el corredor. El secretario no se tomaba tantas libertades como Billy, y no solía quedarse dentro de un mismo ambiente con Geese, a menos que el empresario se lo ordenara.

Billy esperó un rato más para confirmar que Ripper no iba a regresar, y luego se levantó. Debía dormir, pero antes comprobaría que Geese-sama no necesitara nada más.

El joven buscó una camisa entre las prendas que había en su equipaje y se la echó sobre los hombros, para no presentarse ante su jefe con el torso completamente descubierto. No se había vendado y el roce de la tela le incomodó, pero el dolor fue soportable.

Descalzo, cruzó el pasillo alfombrado que conectaba su habitación con el resto de la suite. La sala tenía las luces apagadas, pero aún había una iluminación tenue en la habitación de Geese.

—Con permiso —dijo Billy antes de entrar.

El dormitorio del empresario era prácticamente una segunda sala, alfombrada y decorada con un estilo occidental. Sólo una lámpara estaba encendida en el velador, pero su luz era suficiente para distinguir los sillones de cuero y la mesa baja junto a la cama. Había un pesado escritorio en el fondo de la habitación. De las paredes colgaban cuadros abstractos creados a base de caóticas salpicaduras de pintura, indistinguibles en la penumbra.

Geese estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, vestido con una bata de seda gris. Su cabello recién lavado seguía húmedo y, como los mechones rubios habían sido peinados hacia atrás sin mucho esmero, algunos habían vuelto a caer sobre su frente.

En ese momento, el empresario bebía un vaso de whisky y observaba la pantalla de un enorme televisor situado sobre la cómoda frente a la cama. 

Billy se acercó a Geese y se percató de que la botella de whisky estaba en la mesilla, tres cuartos llena. Era de una marca local desconocida para él. Se preguntó si era prudente que su jefe estuviera bebiendo tanto alcohol.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Geese.

—Vine a ver si necesitaba algo más —respondió Billy, observando cada ademán de su jefe, buscando algo que no fuera habitual. Tuvo la impresión de que las líneas de expresión del rostro de Geese se habían profundizado, pero no podía asegurarlo debido a la luz tenue de la lámpara.

—Si estás cansado puedes retirarte —indicó Geese.

Billy sonrió. ¿Eso significaba que si ignoraba el cansancio se podía quedar ahí?

—Parece que fueras a quedarte dormido de pie —comentó el empresario cuando Billy no se movió—. Debes estar agotado.

—Siento que estoy demasiado cansado para ir a descansar.

—¿La idea de entrar a la cama no es atrayente?

—No realmente —respondió Billy, pensando que podía sacrificar algunas horas de sueño si eso significaba quedarse un rato más con Geese.

Geese sonrió.

—Es el desfase horario. En Estados Unidos está amaneciendo —señaló, vaciando el vaso de whisky de un trago—. Sin contar todo lo que has tenido que pasar en estos últimos días.

Billy miró el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de la habitación. Era extraño pensar que para su organismo era hora de despertar, no dormir.

—Usted también se ve un poco cansado —se atrevió a decir el joven—. Usar el pergamino debió requerir un gran esfuerzo.

—Es sólo el desfase horario —dijo Geese con una leve negación, y Billy no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

—¿Desea dormir? —preguntó solícito.

Geese miró la cama, suspiró y asintió. Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y, con ese simple gesto, Billy comprobó que su jefe realmente estaba agotado. Nunca lo había visto moverse así, como si su cuerpo le pesara.

—Geese-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupado, y también avergonzado, porque sabía que él era el causante, al haber hecho que Geese malgastara sus energías curándolo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy? —respondió Geese.

Billy se adelantó y fue a la cama, y apartó los cobertores antes de que Geese se sentara en el borde del colchón. También buscó el mando del televisor y lo apagó, sin necesidad de que Geese se lo indicara.

—Cuando usó el pergamino, pude ver que le costó un considerable esfuerzo —murmuró Billy.

Geese no respondió. Tampoco se acostó. Se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas y luego hizo un gesto para que Billy se sentara en el espacio a su lado.

El joven se sorprendió en un inicio, pero obedeció dócilmente.

—Al terminar, cuando fue al altar a meditar… —continuó Billy para ocultar su leve nerviosismo. Estar sentado en una cama en una habitación de hotel era distinto a estar con su jefe en el dormitorio de un jet. La atmósfera era completamente diferente—. El sacerdote dijo que usted necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse. No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero supongo que el pergamino afectó su energía.

—Sólo requirió un poco más de concentración —corrigió Geese—. Lo cual es razonable, dada la extensión de tu herida.

—¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó Billy, y la preocupación en su voz fue tan clara que hizo sonreír a Geese.

—¿Qué piensas que va a pasar?

Billy notó la burla en la voz de su jefe.

—¿Te preocupa cierta maldición? —siguió Geese, y Billy alzó la mirada hacia él, porque eso era justamente lo que le inquietaba—. Te oí hablando con el sacerdote —señaló el empresario—. No debes creer todo lo que te dicen. En este país las personas son muy supersticiosas.

—Necesitaba saber si usted estaba en peligro.

—Es sólo energía —señaló Geese—. Se recupera con el tiempo.

—¿Entonces por qué tuvo que ir a meditar con tanta prisa?

Una sombra de fastidio pasó por el semblante de Geese. Billy se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y bajó la vista. No sabía cómo funcionaba eso del ki. Tal vez sus preguntas tenían respuestas obvias y estaba comenzando a molestar a su jefe.

Geese observó la expresión alicaída de Billy y reprimió su irritación.

—El ki fluye como una corriente —murmuró, inclinando su rostro para mirar a Billy, quien se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta y escuchó poniendo toda su atención—. Fluye, con el ritmo de la naturaleza, en todos los seres vivos. —Geese hizo una pausa y alzó su mano, como si mostrara algo que era invisible para Billy—. El poder del pergamino rompió ese ritmo. Alteró el curso de tu recuperación y lo aceleró, y, al hacerlo, perturbó mi energía. Necesitaba recuperar el control. Eso fue todo.

—¿Ésa es la “maldición”?

—Quién sabe —sonrió Geese, remedando las palabras del sacerdote, para frustración de su guardaespaldas—. No te preocupes, Billy. No pienso sucumbir a ninguna maldición —terminó.

—Lamento importunarlo con mi ignorancia, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy usando un tono formal.

—Pocas personas saben sobre este tema —señaló Geese, quitándole importancia—. Quizá esa maldición era una manera de disuadir a aquellos que buscaban utilizar el pergamino.

—Debe ser un artículo codiciado.

Geese asintió y, después de un momento, miró a Billy y lo vio atento y expectante. El silencio del joven estaba cargado de preguntas.

—¿Qué más quieres saber? —preguntó Geese, sintiéndose complaciente. En cierta forma, Billy lo había ayudado a desbloquear el secreto del pergamino. Se había ganado algunas explicaciones.

—¿El pergamino sólo puede ser utilizado en ese templo? —preguntó Billy, recordando lo que Geese había mencionado sobre “un lugar sagrado”.

—Los recintos sagrados favorecen el fluir del ki. Pero, con algo de práctica, el lugar donde quiera utilizarlo no será un obstáculo en el futuro. De lo contrario el pergamino no podría ser usado en South Town… —Geese rio para sí, porque la idea le hacía gracia—. Dudo que quede un lugar sagrado en esa ciudad.

—¿Quiere decir que habría requerido incluso más esfuerzo si no hubiésemos estado en un templo?

—Por eso no cualquiera puede usar el poder de los pergaminos —respondió Geese, sonando complacido consigo mismo.

Billy se quedó pensativo unos segundos y apartó la mirada con gesto esquivo cuando un pensamiento imprudente pasó por su cabeza. Geese lo notó al instante, y no le fue difícil adivinar qué era lo que Billy estaba pensando. La expresión del joven se lo decía todo.

—Quieres saber por qué me tomó tantos años.

Billy sólo asintió en silencio.

Geese sonrió y decidió castigar la temeraria curiosidad de Billy. Se volvió hacia él, y lo sujetó por la barbilla para asegurarse de que lo estuviera mirando a los ojos.

—Porque tú no estabas aquí —respondió con plácida malicia.

Los ojos de Billy se abrieron más, sorprendidos, y luego el joven se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él.

—¡Geese-sama! —protestó Billy, frunciendo el ceño y consiguiendo no sonrojarse.  

Geese rio muy bajo, disfrutando de ver que Billy se había recuperado y estaba volviendo a ser el de siempre. No dejó que el joven se apartara. Acunó su mejilla, acariciando su piel suavemente.

—Antes no tenía un motivo específico para querer usar el pergamino —le explicó, hablando con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar los ojos celestes de Billy—. Quería su poder, sí, pero ¿para qué? ¿Curarme a mí mismo? No necesitaba curarme, y de todos modos no pensaba salir herido. Sin una razón clara en la cual centrarme, ese poder estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—Podría haber curado a alguien más.

—No me interesaba curar a nadie más.

La voz de Geese fue un susurro tan tenue que Billy instintivamente bajó la mirada a sus labios, para poder leer las palabras en ellos.

—Pero ahora… —murmuró Billy. Sabía que Geese no era un alma caritativa. No quería el pergamino para curar a otros. Su objetivo era algo mucho mayor.

—Ahora el secreto del primer pergamino es mío.

Billy se obligó a dejar de mirar los labios de su jefe. Se encontró con los ojos de Geese fijos en él. La mano de Geese seguía en su mejilla y la caricia continuaba. Geese ya no estaba sonriendo, pero algo en sus ojos indicaba que estaba disfrutando de esa conversación.

Con un leve escalofrío, Billy sintió que una agradable debilidad lo invadía. No se trataba de cansancio ni de una consecuencia de su lesión. Su cuerpo se estaba relajando. Quería cerrar los ojos y entregarse a esa caricia y que ésta nunca terminara.

—Lamento haber dudado cuando me habló del pergamino por primera vez, Geese-sama —murmuró, sincero.

—¿Pensaste que no lograría utilizarlo? —susurró Geese, provocándolo.

—No, no se trata de eso —sonrió Billy—. Pensé que el poder no era real, pero de alguna manera sabía que usted conseguiría lo que buscaba —explicó.

—¿Y cómo iba a hacer eso, si el poder no era real?

La pregunta fue un reproche, pero no hubo molestia tras las palabras.

Billy bajó la vista y negó una vez.

—Sé desde hace mucho que usted es poderoso, Geese-sama —señaló—. Y aun así, ver lo que es capaz de hacer con ese poder fue increíble. —Billy volvió a alzar la vista, y se encontró con que Geese había inclinado el rostro hacia él y se veía satisfecho. El empresario rozaba sus labios con la punta de un dedo, como si quisiera acariciar cada palabra de aquel elogio—. Usted es increíble —continuó Billy en un susurro sincero y casi inaudible—. No volveré a dudar.

Geese no respondió. Esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa.

Billy observó aquella sonrisa y de pronto se encontró con que la caricia que Geese hacía en sus labios se interrumpía, y era reemplazada por un roce de los labios del empresario.

El beso fue suave y tentativo, e hizo que el joven se quedara en blanco, incapaz de corresponder o de apartarse. Billy se estremeció y contuvo la respiración cuando los labios de Geese tomaron los suyos. Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta cuando la lengua de Geese lamió una vez y se abrió camino hacia el interior de su boca, explorando y ahondando en un beso lento e invasivo y a la vez carente de brusquedad.

Billy percibió un sabor a whisky y a tabaco. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho.

Gimió otra vez cuando Geese se apartó despacio.

Billy abrió los ojos, sin saber cuándo los había cerrado. Vio el rostro del empresario muy cerca del suyo. Los labios de Geese estaban húmedos.

Las palabras le fallaron cuando intentó hablar. No podía escuchar sus pensamientos por sobre los latidos de su corazón. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Geese acarició su rostro, pensativo, como si aquel contacto hubiese sido un ensayo y estuviera analizando el resultado.

—Geese-sama… —susurró el joven sin poder decir más. No podía mirar a Geese a los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido tan súbito e inesperado. Tan breve e increíblemente placentero.

—Parece que he hecho que regrese la fiebre —susurró Geese con un tenue sarcasmo, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla sonrojada de Billy.

Billy cerró los ojos con un quejido avergonzado, pero también agradecido por aquella broma que rompió la tensión del ambiente y le permitió volver a respirar. Giró su rostro y besó aquellos dedos que lo acariciaban. Se estremeció profundamente cuando la mano de Geese bajó por su cuello hacia su pecho descubierto, haciéndole notar que la camisa que llevaba sobre los hombros había resbalado, dejando su torso completamente expuesto.

El estremecimiento dio paso a un leve temblor, y Geese se detuvo al notar algo que podía tomarse como reticencia.

Billy no lo observaba. Tenía el rostro apartado y los ojos cerrados, y su rostro sonrojado estaba tenso, como si el joven estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por resistir aquel contacto sin apartarse.

Geese recordó cómo había sido Billy en el pasado, y lo que el joven había tenido que hacer para ganar un poco de dinero en Londres. La experiencia no había sido agradable, y Billy había expresado odio hacia lo sucedido.

El muchacho de ese entonces había estado resignado a que eso que odiaba ocurriera otra vez, con él. Porque Billy veía ese asunto como un trabajo. Una tarea que debía cumplir si quería recibir su paga.

El rostro de Geese se endureció al pensar en lo fácil que sería empujar a Billy sobre la cama y poseerlo. Tal vez el joven no se resistiría y se resignaría, como años atrás, porque él era su jefe y debía ser complacido. Quizá ni siquiera sería necesario ordenárselo.

Geese volvió a tocar la barbilla del joven para hacerle alzar el rostro. Billy entreabrió los ojos y reunió el valor para mirarlo.

Usualmente, Geese podía leer el rostro de Billy con suma facilidad. Los pensamientos del joven quedaban claros con tan sólo mirarlo. Pero esa noche le era difícil descifrar lo que estaba viendo. Había una mezcla de expectativa y reticencia, había confianza, pero también temor…

Geese rozó los labios de Billy con los suyos una vez más, sabiendo que al menos ése era un gesto que había sido bienvenido.

A diferencia de la primera vez, los labios de Billy no tardaron en abrirse bajo los suyos, y Geese los tomó con más avidez, atrayendo al joven contra sí y entrando en su boca con un poco más de exigencia, saboreándolo, disfrutando de la leve torpeza del joven al corresponderlo, porque eso le decía que Billy no tenía por costumbre que lo besaran así…

Billy gimió suavemente cuando el beso se tornó brusco, e hizo un débil sonido que sonó a protesta cuando se separaron. Sin encontrar su mirada, Billy lo rodeó con un brazo y ocultó el rostro contra su hombro, estrechándolo fuertemente.

Geese puso una mano en la espalda descubierta del joven y acarició a lo largo de su columna, haciéndolo temblar, pero sin ir más lejos. Tras unos segundos, lo rodeó también, correspondiendo el abrazo, sosteniendo al joven contra sí y apoyando la mejilla contra sus cortos cabellos rubios.

Permanecieron inmóviles por largos minutos y Billy no dio señales de querer apartarse, pero tampoco de querer nada más.

Geese concluyó que tal vez para Billy estar así era suficiente.

Pero, a diferencia de Billy, si ese tipo de contactos se volvían habituales, él no iba a conformarse con unos inocentes besos y cálidos abrazos. Iba a acabar queriendo más. Y no iba a ser tan considerado como esa noche.

Geese inclinó su rostro un poco más hasta rozar con sus labios el hombro sano del joven.

—¿Qué tan lejos quieres llegar, Billy? —preguntó en voz baja, volviendo a recorrer su espalda.

Billy se estremeció, pero no hubo más respuesta que una respiración profunda. 

Geese entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo desdeñoso. Si se concentraba, podía notar lo rápido que estaba latiendo el corazón del joven.

El silencio continuó, sin que ninguna respuesta audible llegara. Billy seguía abrazándolo y negó suavemente, con el rostro aún oculto contra su hombro. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era un “no”? ¿Un “no lo sé”?

—No he olvidado lo que dijiste en Londres —continuó Geese, instando a Billy a responder.

Bajo otras circunstancias quizá habría sido más brusco y menos considerado, pero esa noche Geese se sentía tolerante y complaciente. Horas atrás había pensado en Billy como una más de sus valiosas y exclusivas posesiones, y ahora esa analogía tenía incluso más sentido. No había motivo para maltratar o estropear algo que le pertenecía.

Sin embargo, al no recibir una respuesta, Geese acabó apartándose, sabiendo que Billy iba a necesitar tiempo para reflexionar.

—Geese-sama —susurró Billy con la voz llena de pesar.

Geese lo miró de soslayo, quitándole importancia al asunto para que el joven no empezara a sentirse culpable sin razón.

—No encontraría placer en obligarte a hacer algo que odias —señaló.

Billy cerró los ojos y volvió a negar, pero no dijo nada.

—Descuida —continuó Geese con tono burlón, notando su agobio—. Esto no era parte de nuestro acuerdo.

Geese se volvió para apagar la lámpara del velador, y se acostó sin decir nada más, de espaldas a Billy.

El joven rubio se quedó sentado en la cama en la oscuridad, observando la espalda de su jefe y sintiendo que su corazón no se calmaba. El calor en sus mejillas permanecía, y sus pensamientos eran un caos.

Había querido responder a la pregunta de Geese, pero ninguna palabra había salido. Los besos de Geese le habían bloqueado la mente. Y luego se había quedado paralizado al comprender que Geese no sólo quería besos, sino que quería… más…

Billy se cubrió el rostro en silenciosa frustración.

Aquello con lo que él fantaseaba… era algo que Geese deseaba también…

Geese quería lo mismo que él.

Y él deseaba lo que Geese ofrecía, con tanta intensidad que las palabras no habían salido. Había enmudecido.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Billy consiguiera moverse. El joven se acostó lentamente junto al empresario, mirando su espalda pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Maldijo para sí, una y otra vez, por no haber podido responder. ¿Qué habría pensado Geese? ¿Habría creído que lo estaba rechazando?

En el silencio de la habitación, Billy notó que la respiración de su jefe se había vuelto tranquila y pausada. ¿Dormía?

Aquello lo hizo sentir más frustrado aún. Una oportunidad… desperdiciada…

Billy cerró los ojos.

—Geese-sama… —dijo muy bajo, encontrando confort en la oscuridad y en el hecho de que Geese no lo estaba mirando con sus intimidantes ojos celestes—. Desde que estoy con usted, no pienso en el pasado —murmuró con una tenue sonrisa. Y luego, reuniendo el valor, agregó en un susurro—: Todo lo que usted desee, es lo que yo quiero también.

Las palabras se perdieron en la penumbra de la habitación y Billy se reprochó interiormente. No había sido tan difícil… Pero la respuesta había llegado demasiado tarde…

Billy sufrió un sobresalto cuando Geese se movió en la cama y se volvió lentamente hacia él. El joven se encontró con el empresario mirándolo, malicioso y soñoliento. Una mano de Geese se posó pesadamente en su mejilla.

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo Geese.

Billy se puso tenso al comprender que aquella había sido una artimaña del empresario. Geese había estado esperando. Había sabido que él respondería.

Con cuidado, Billy tomó la mano de Geese y la retuvo en la suya, cerca de sus labios. Era atemorizante que Geese pudiera prever sus acciones con tanta facilidad.

Pero Geese no dijo más. El empresario cerró los ojos y Billy vio claramente lo fatigado que estaba. Era hora de dejar que su jefe descansara. Le había hecho perder suficiente tiempo.

Billy permaneció despierto algunos minutos más, disfrutando de la agradable calidez que lo invadía, sorprendido de lo abrumadora que era la sensación de ser feliz.

* * *

—¿Billy?

Ripper entró en la habitación del joven poco después de las cuatro de la madrugada, para efectuar el relevo de turno.

Se extrañó al ver que la cama de Billy estaba tendida, con sólo algunas prendas descartadas sobre el cobertor, como si nadie la hubiese usado en toda la noche.

—¿Billy? —repitió el secretario en un susurro, asomándose al cuarto de baño.

El rubio no estaba ahí, y el secretario miró hacia el corto pasillo que conectaba ese dormitorio con la suite de su jefe.

De seguro Billy estaría ahí…

Ripper se pasó una mano por la cabeza, frotando un momento su piel con agobio, dudando. Necesitaba que Billy lo relevara, porque ya no podía soportar más el cansancio, pero temía entrar en la suite de su jefe y encontrarse con… una situación que quizá no era para sus ojos.

No olvidaba la noche que había entrado en la habitación de Billy en el hospital y se había encontrado con el joven sujetando una mano de Geese-sama en la suya. Ripper había tenido que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para ignorar ese detalle y no quedarse observándolos perplejo.

Luego, durante el vuelo, el tiempo que Geese y Billy habían compartido a solas en el dormitorio del avión no le había pasado desapercibido. Antes del aterrizaje, cuando Geese-sama le ordenó despertar a Billy, él había reparado en el vaso de licor en el velador, y el espacio desocupado junto a Billy en la cama.

Lo que Geese y Billy hicieran en privado le traía sin cuidado. Si Billy podía mantener a Geese satisfecho y de buen humor, todos se beneficiarían.

Pero lo que Ripper no quería era irrumpir accidentalmente. Era demasiado difícil actuar como si nada pasara. En el hospital, había querido quedarse mirando, tratando de entender cómo Billy había conseguido tomar la mano de Geese Howard y que éste lo permitiera.

Ripper se dirigió a la suite, resignado a su suerte.

Tan sólo esperaba no tener que entrar en el dormitorio de su jefe a buscar a Billy ahí…

Ripper extendió la mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta, pero ésta se abrió de súbito y Billy apareció en el umbral, arrastrando su camisa tras de sí, despeinado y soñoliento y viéndose irritable debido a las pocas horas de sueño y el jetlag.

—¿Dónde hay café? —gruñó Billy, pasando por su lado como un sonámbulo.

—Hay una máquina expendedora cerca de los ascensores —respondió Ripper recuperándose de la sorpresa de inmediato, yendo detrás del joven, aliviado de no haber tenido que ver nada indebido—. Parece que te sientes mucho mejor —comentó a continuación.

Billy se detuvo, parpadeó, y miró su hombro, como si recién recordara la herida. Parpadeó de nuevo y se dirigió al baño a mirarse en el espejo.

Ripper fue con él. Ambos observaron sorprendidos el reflejo de Billy. La inflamación de su hombro había disminuido considerablemente y ahora la herida era sólo un largo corte rojo sobre su piel blanca. Los tejidos que lo rodeaban habían recuperado su color normal, y el tono azulado de su brazo había desaparecido.

Billy probó mover el brazo y maldijo al no lograrlo, pero la frustración pasó pronto porque la mejoría era evidente.

—Geese-sama es increíble —musitó.

Ripper sólo atinó a asentir. No sabía qué era lo que Geese-sama había hecho, pero la herida de Billy estaba sanando. La evolución que habría tomado semanas, había ocurrido en tan sólo una noche. ¿Cómo era posible?

Billy se volvió hacia el secretario. La sorpresa había hecho que el sueño se disipara y el joven se sentía listo para trabajar.

—¿Qué actividades están programadas para hoy? —preguntó Billy.

—Una visita… a… —Ripper no consiguió recordar el nombre del lugar—. Tengo el itinerario en mi habitación.

—Tráelo y luego ve a descansar —indicó Billy—. Postergaré las actividades de la mañana para esta tarde. Geese-sama necesita reposo.

—Está bien —asintió Ripper, tranquilizándose al ver que Billy estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para hacerse cargo de sus labores.

Ripper salió de la habitación y Billy permaneció en el baño. No sabía qué hora era en Estados Unidos, pero podía sentir que su sistema estaba confuso. Ahora se sentía lleno de energías, pero minutos atrás le había costado trabajo levantarse de la cama. Había querido seguir durmiendo toda la mañana junto a Geese-sama.

Billy sintió una oleada de calor al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Los besos de Geese. El largo, largo abrazo.

Lo que su jefe le había hecho decir…

Lo que eso significaba…

Billy se cubrió el rostro, sintiéndose un poco idiota por estar sonriendo a solas en el baño.

Él había estado tan preocupado pensando en que nunca podría pedirle a Geese ir un poco más allá… y, al final, había sido el empresario quien lo había sugerido. Y Geese había pensado que él quizá no estaba interesado. Como si eso fuera posible.

Billy se echó agua fría en el rostro para calmarse.

Geese le había dado la opción de negarse, porque sabía de sus experiencias en el pasado, y Billy le estaba profundamente agradecido por eso. De todos los adultos que conocía, quien mostraba la mayor consideración hacia él seguía siendo Geese. Y eso era irónico y satisfactorio a la vez.

Ripper volvió a los pocos minutos, trayendo consigo una agenda y una botella de café negro que había comprado en la máquina expendedora.

—Te dejaré algunos yenes por si quieres comprar algo más —señaló el secretario, colocando las cosas sobre la mesa junto a la ventana, y agregando un puñado de monedas.

— _Thanks_ —respondió Billy desde el baño.

El joven pasó parte de la mañana en la sala de la suite, revisando la agenda con el itinerario. Tal como Ripper había dicho, esa mañana debían reunirse con un anticuario de Kyoto. Billy hizo las llamadas apropiadas para reprogramar el encuentro para la tarde. No lo consultó previamente con Geese, porque su puesto le permitía tomarse ese tipo de atribuciones.

Y Billy quería dejar que Geese durmiera un poco más, para que se recuperara debidamente del esfuerzo que había hecho durante el ritual.

En un rato libre, y como tenía un teléfono a su disposición, Billy llamó a Lilly. La niña sonó feliz de oírlo. Había escuchado las noticias sobre la explosión frente al rascacielos y había estado preocupada por él y por Geese. Billy la tranquilizó diciéndole que ambos estaban bien y cambió el tema rápidamente a cosas más inofensivas, como el viejo templo que había visitado, y los recuerdos que pensaba comprar para ella.

La conversación fue corta, pero Billy se despidió con una promesa de llamar tan seguido como pudiera.

A lo largo de la mañana, Billy entró numerosas veces en la habitación de Geese y lo observó dormir. El joven trató de percibir la energía azulada de Geese, pero fue en vano. Quería saber si la perturbación de su ki había pasado, pero le era imposible visualizarlo.

Cerca del mediodía, Billy comenzó a preocuparse. No sabía si el profundo sueño de Geese era normal. Su jefe nunca dormía hasta tan tarde… Pero debía considerar el cambio de horario…

Cuando Ripper reapareció, fresco y renovado, también se sorprendió de que su jefe siguiera dormido.

—Será mejor que lo despiertes. No le agradará ver que ha perdido medio día —indicó el secretario, y Billy asintió y fue a cumplir.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la habitación, oyó agua corriendo en el baño. La cama estaba vacía, el televisor encendido.

Aliviado, Billy volvió a la sala y esperó con Ripper, procurando no pensar en cómo sería mirar a Geese a los ojos esa mañana, después de los besos de la noche anterior.

A los pocos minutos, Geese apareció en la sala. Vestía de forma tradicional una vez más, pero el traje era de color blanco y azul oscuro. Su semblante denotaba mal humor.

Billy y Ripper se pusieron de pie y saludaron con una leve inclinación.

—Indicaré que sirvan el desayuno —dijo Ripper—. ¿Desea utilizar el mirador?

Geese miró su reloj e hizo un gesto afirmativo y molesto.

Ripper le lanzó una mirada a Billy en la que se leía “te lo dije”.

—Billy… —murmuró el empresario.

—¿Sí, Geese-sama?

—Debiste despertarme.

—Lo siento, Geese-sama. Pensé que sería mejor si descansaba.

Geese no dijo nada más. Ripper se apresuró a salir de ahí para dejar que Billy lidiara con las consecuencias de sus equivocaciones por sí solo.

Sin embargo, aunque había sido amonestado, Billy se sintió en calma. A pesar de lo sucedido durante la noche, no se sentía incómodo. Como todas las mañanas, estaba feliz de ver a su jefe, y ansioso por pasar el día con él.


	14. Jardines en Kyoto | Japón 3

La cafetería del hotel se encontraba en el piso superior del edificio, y Ripper consiguió que les asignaran una mesa en un agradable rincón en el mirador de la terraza, alejados del bullicio del salón principal del comedor. El sol brillaba esplendoroso en un cielo completamente azul, con sólo unas nubes ligeras en el horizonte.

Billy apartó una silla que quedaba a la sombra para que Geese-sama se sentara ahí, y luego se quedó de pie a su lado, mientras los meseros servían el desayuno.

El joven recibió varias miradas curiosas de parte del personal de la cafetería, y supuso que su brazo herido y el cabestrillo llamaban la atención. A regañadientes, Billy agradeció que Ripper hubiese insistido en que debía hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse la camisa correctamente ahora que su herida estaba mejor. La lesión ya no era una excusa para que fuera por el hotel con el pecho expuesto.

Billy había comentado que a Geese-sama no le importaba cómo estaba vestido, pero Ripper no había querido escucharlo. El secretario había esperado con los brazos cruzados a que Billy se pusiera la camisa blanca lentamente, y luego lo había ayudado con los botones con ademanes severos.

Se suponía que un guardaespaldas no debía llamar más la atención que su jefe, le había recordado el secretario.

Pero, esa mañana, Billy no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo pasando desapercibido, pese a su adecuada vestimenta. El joven supuso que ir con una camisa sin corbata, jeans azules y altas botas de cuero con largos cordones entrecruzados no ayudaba. Se veía más como un joven huésped del hotel, y no como un empleado en horario laboral.

Como dándole la razón, los meseros comenzaron a hablarle en largas frases educadas en las que Billy sólo entendía la mitad de las palabras. Al notar su confusión, el personal empezó a hacer gestos, señalando la mesa y las sillas desocupadas, invitándolo a tomar asiento.

Billy intentó explicar que estaba bien de pie y que estaba trabajando, pero el mensaje no quedaba claro. Los meseros sonreían, asentían educadamente, y volvían a señalar las sillas.

—Será mejor que te sientes —comentó Geese cuando una joven apartó una silla para Billy por cuarta vez.

Billy obedeció, sabiendo que aquello continuaría toda la mañana si volvía a negarse.

El empresario bebió un sorbo de humeante café. El malhumor había amainado ligeramente.

Billy observó los platillos dispuestos sobre la mesa. Había panecillos, carnes frías, distintos tipos de quesos, mantequillas, mermeladas de variados frutos… pero ningún plato era exclusivamente japonés.

Al igual que la suite que les habían asignado, ese desayuno era tan occidental que resultaba un poco decepcionante.

Ocultando su opinión sobre el hotel, Billy dirigió la mirada hacia el paisaje. El hotel no era un rascacielos, pero ese piso era lo suficientemente alto para permitirle ver la extensión del distrito en el que se encontraban. Entre las edificaciones de baja altura se alzaba una llamativa pagoda de madera rojiza. Los bordes dorados de sus distintos niveles reflejaban la luz del sol.

Una camarera interrumpió sus pensamientos al inclinarse y ofrecerle café.

Billy miró a Geese y esperó que su jefe hiciera un gesto permisivo antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de la joven.

Geese también hizo un ademán señalando la mesa, indicándole que podía desayunar con él.

Ripper se les unió unos minutos después. Traía un informe de los últimos acontecimientos en South Town y leyó los puntos más importantes en voz baja, procurando que las otras mesas no lo oyeran.

Los abogados de Howard Connection habían terminado de compensar a las familias de los guardias que habían fallecido. Los seguros habían sido pagados, y los cuerpos enterrados, sin que nadie pudiera hacerles autopsias. Un grupo de nuevos empleados había sido contratado a modo de reemplazo.

El rumor de un ataque intencional contra Geese Howard corría de boca en boca entre las bandas de criminales, pero ninguna había decidido actuar todavía. No había rastros de la agente de Addes ni de la tecnología que había usado.

Geese continuó bebiendo su café tranquilamente mientras Ripper comentaba que la ciudad aún no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

—Tienen tiempo —comentó Geese cuando el secretario terminó de leer el informe—. Será interesante.

Billy sonrió al oírlo y Geese notó su sonrisa y le dedicó una larga mirada.

Ripper se aclaró la garganta.

—Si no desea nada más, iré a asegurarme de que todo esté listo para la reunión de esta tarde, Geese-sama —dijo el secretario.

—Ah, el innecesario cambio en el itinerario… —murmuró Geese, mirando a sus empleados en lo que era un regaño sin palabras—. ¿Qué corresponde hacer hoy?

—Una visita a un anticuario —dijo Ripper.

Geese asintió, pensativo, mientras los meseros retiraban los platos semivacíos y dejaban delicadas copas de frutas en la mesa. Esta vez, Ripper fue quien acabó sentándose con ellos, después de que una joven señalara la silla que estaba vacía frente a él insistentemente.

Billy reprimió una leve risa al ver la mortificación del secretario. Ripper estaba menos acostumbrado que él a sentarse a la mesa con Geese-sama.

Comieron las frutas en un silencio incómodo. Billy sujetó la copa de cristal y la examinó, decepcionado otra vez. Sabía que no estaba en posición de criticar nada en un hotel que él no estaba pagando, pero había querido ver a Geese disfrutar de las costumbres orientales que tanto le gustaban. Sentía una profunda curiosidad por ver cómo su jefe se comportaría en un recinto tradicional real.

—¿Qué sucede, Billy? —preguntó Geese al verlo observar la copa con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensaba en lo occidental que es este hotel, Geese-sama.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Pensé que dormiríamos en el suelo y comeríamos con palillos —confesó Billy con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Lo poco que conocía de ese país lo había aprendido de libros y revistas, y de programas de televisión. La afición de Geese le había proporcionado conocimientos adicionales, pero, en general, Billy sabía que su idea sobre Japón era bastante estereotipada.

Geese le dirigió una mirada medio desdeñosa y medio divertida.

—Iré a encargarme de los preparativos —anunció Ripper poniéndose de pie, incómodo al ver las miradas que Billy y su jefe estaban intercambiando, como si estuvieran comunicándose sin palabras.

El secretario hizo una inclinación y los dejó solos.

Billy observó a Ripper alejarse rápidamente. El comportamiento del secretario le pareció extraño, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Era agradable volver a estar a solas con Geese-sama.

—Veo que quieres una experiencia más tradicional —comentó Geese, levemente burlón, retomando la conversación.

—Creí que usted lo preferiría.

Geese asintió.

—En los próximos días —señaló—. A menos que mi guardaespaldas vuelva a modificar el itinerario sin mi permiso.

—Le ruego me disculpe, Geese-sama —respondió Billy en un tono extremadamente formal, sin poder estar seguro de si su jefe estaba molesto, o si estaba bromeando—. No pensé que sería tan importante cumplir un horario de visita en una casa de antigüedades. Quería que descansara un poco más.

—El negocio de antigüedades es una fachada para una red de tráfico de mercancías —aclaró Geese—. Tienen algo que quiero.

—¿Otro pergamino?

—Quizá. Es lo que debo comprobar. Existen duplicados y copias que las personas comunes no pueden diferenciar.

Billy comprendió por qué Geese había viajado personalmente. Reconocer un pergamino original sin duda requería el uso de energía.  

Aquello lo preocupó un poco. ¿El ki de su jefe ya se habría normalizado?

—Por favor, no se esfuerce demasiado —pidió Billy—. Si puedo ayudar en algo, dígamelo.

Geese arqueó las cejas.

—No sabes usar tu ki. ¿Qué podrías hacer?

—Si me indica cómo, yo podría encargarme de…

Billy calló. La mirada del empresario se había endurecido y estaba llena de desaprobación ante su atrevimiento. Por un instante, el joven no pudo creer que la persona que tenía delante era la misma que lo había besado lentamente la noche anterior.

En ese momento, quien estaba con él era Geese Howard, el poderoso empresario a quien tantos temían.

—Tu ofrecimiento es innecesario —respondió Geese fríamente.  

Billy bajó la mirada y asintió. Se había extralimitado sin quererlo. Su intención había sido buena, pero había pasado por alto que los pergaminos eran importantes para Geese a un nivel que él no podía comprender. Había sido imprudente y se había inmiscuido en los asuntos personales de su jefe.

—Lo lamento, Geese-sama.

Geese no contestó. Con expresión molesta, observó el paisaje por unos segundos y luego se puso de pie, dando por terminado el desayuno.

Antes de poder dar un paso, Geese trastabilló. Por un momento, sus piernas cedieron bajo él y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa con un golpe seco que sacudió las copas y tazas. Una exhalación de sorpresa escapó de sus labios.

—¡Geese-sama! —Billy se acercó de inmediato, pero su intento por sostenerlo fue rechazado con un gesto brusco de la mano de Geese, que lo mantuvo a distancia. El empresario se irguió sin ayuda, viéndose sumamente disgustado por aquel traspié.

No había muchas mesas ocupadas en la terraza, pero los pocos comensales que estaban con ellos se volvieron a mirarlos al oír la exclamación de Billy.

—Vamos —indicó Geese, como si nada hubiera pasado, echando a andar con la fluidez y confianza de siempre.

Billy fue tras él, inquieto. Había estado esperando algo como eso desde la noche anterior, desde que había oído hablar sobre una maldición. Lo que acababa de pasar no era normal. Geese-sama no tropezaba así, nunca.

En el ascensor, mientras bajaban al vestíbulo, Billy intentó tocar el tema.

—No es nada —dijo Geese, cortante.

Y, en verdad, a juzgar por sus pasos firmes y su porte altivo, parecía que el tropiezo anterior había sido un episodio aislado. Pero el trabajo de Billy implicaba preocuparse por su jefe, y el joven continuó inquieto el resto del día.

La reunión con el anticuario se efectuaría en una vieja propiedad en el barrio de Gion. Les tomó tiempo maniobrar con el auto por las callejuelas estrechas repletas de turistas disfrazados con coloridos kimonos de alquiler.

A ambos lados de las calles se alzaban casas antiguas de dos plantas con fachadas de madera, que habían sido convertidas en costosos restaurantes. Las puertas eran estrechas, con decoraciones discretas y letreros minimalistas.

El lugar al que se dirigían no se distinguía de ninguna forma en particular. La puerta de madera era pesada y angosta, con un dintel bajo, y la propiedad estaba delimitada por un largo muro de color blanco impecable. No contaba con seguridad, o, al menos, no una que Billy pudiera ver.

El joven bajó del auto y miró a su alrededor. Sujetó su sansetsukon firmemente en su mano izquierda, pero no percibió ninguna amenaza. La calle estaba atestada de turistas que no les prestaban atención.

Ripper descendió también, y abrió la puerta del vehículo para Geese. El empresario bajó sin dirigirle la mirada y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa de antigüedades.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —susurró Ripper cuando Billy pasó por su lado—. ¿Qué hiciste para molestar al jefe?

Billy hizo una mueca de fastidio y no respondió, sólo siguió a Geese al interior del local. Nada más con cruzar la puerta, Billy se sintió transportado a otra época. Se encontró en un antejardín cuadrado, donde crecían árboles bajos y arbustos de formas ovaladas. El suelo estaba cubierto de musgo de color verde y amarillo. Un sendero de piedra llevaba a una segunda puerta interior y cruzaba el jardín de un lado a otro, a través de aquella uniforme cubierta vegetal.

Caminando con cuidado, Billy admiró el lugar. El jardín había sido diseñado cuidadosamente por humanos, y cada árbol, roca y arbusto habían sido puestos ahí con un propósito, pero la naturaleza se había encargado del resto. Había humedad y moho en las linternas de piedra que delineaban el camino. El musgo se había extendido sin ser perturbado, invadiendo el suelo y las raíces de algunos árboles.

Al llegar a la segunda puerta, Geese señaló un letrero que indicaba que debían descalzarse antes de seguir. Billy se tardó un rato en desajustar los cordones de sus botas, y luego se apresuró a seguir a Geese por oscuros pasillos de madera que crujían bajo sus pasos. El recinto silencioso parecía suspendido en el tiempo. Los elementos modernos, como las bombillas de luz o los cables de electricidad, estaban disimulados con esmero para no estropear la atmósfera tradicional de aquel lugar.

—Billy… —amonestó Geese desde la distancia y Billy dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que se había distraído tanto con el lugar que se había quedado atrás.

Siguieron caminando, y Billy comenzó a sentirse incómodo por el ruido que producían sus pasos sobre la madera. Sus pies descalzos hacían un sonido hueco, y los tablones de gruesa madera oscura crujían audiblemente.

Delante de él, Geese caminaba en completo silencio y sin producir un sonido.

“¿Cómo lo hace?” se preguntó Billy, asombrado, intentando imitarlo.

* * *

Geese miró a Billy de soslayo, sin hacer ningún comentario, pero prestando atención a cómo el joven reaccionaba al entorno. Algunos aspectos de la vida diaria en ese país eran completamente distintos a lo que ellos acostumbraban ver en South Town o en el mundo occidental en general, y su guardaespaldas estaba mostrando un asombro sincero y cándido. Verlo tan fascinado con los detalles de aquella vieja casa, que en realidad no tenía nada de especial, le hizo recordar que la niñez de Billy había terminado a destiempo, y que el joven aún era capaz de asombrarse por las cosas más simples.  

En ese momento, Billy parecía un muchacho que se maravillaba ante lo que él le mostraba.

La molestia que Geese había sentido desde la conversación del desayuno se calmó lentamente.

Su disgusto no había estado dirigido a Billy precisamente, pero el joven había sido el causante de forma involuntaria, al mostrar interés en los pergaminos y sugerir que podía encargarse de ellos.

Geese había reaccionado con un recelo instintivo, arraigado profundamente en su ser después de años de lidiar con personas en las que no podía confiar. En tan sólo un instante, su decisión de compartir con Billy el secreto de los pergaminos se le había antojado un terrible error de juicio. Cualquier otra persona que comprobara que el poder de los pergaminos era real podía sentirse tentada a conseguirlos también. Nada le aseguraba que Billy no comenzaría a ambicionar el poder para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, la culpa no era de Billy, sino suya. El joven no le había pedido que le hablara de los pergaminos. Geese había revelado la información porque había querido, porque era satisfactorio hablar y que Billy le dedicara su completa atención. El muchacho había mostrado asombro cuando la narración lo ameritaba, e interés en su opinión personal. Tener a alguien que atesoraba cada palabra que él compartía era placentero.

Correr el riesgo y hablar demasiado, a cambio de un momento de placer, ¿era razonable?

Geese observó a Billy dar un cuidadoso paso. El joven estaba intentando no hacer sonar los maderos del suelo.

Se oyó un crujido agudo y una sombra de impaciencia cruzó el semblante de Billy, quien probó otra vez, distribuyendo su peso con más cuidado, intentando encontrar un punto específico en las tablas que no produjera un sonido.

El joven siguió ensayando distintas formas de caminar durante el resto del pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que su jefe lo observaba.

Geese se detuvo poco antes de llegar al pabellón donde se encontraba la tienda de antigüedades. La animadversión de Billy contra el suelo continuaba, pero antes de detenerse, el joven consiguió dar un par de pasos que no hicieron ruido alguno. Geese se sorprendió ligeramente, y Billy sonrió triunfal.

—En esta casa, el ruido es una consecuencia del desgaste de la madera —comentó Geese—. Pero en los viejos castillos, el suelo estaba diseñado para crujir. Era una manera de alertar a los residentes sobre posibles intrusos. Podrías probar tus habilidades si visitamos uno de esos lugares. —La  última frase fue dicha medio en burla y Billy asintió, avergonzado por haber sido tan obvio en lo que hacía.

Geese sonrió, mientras su molestia se disipaba del todo. Cuando Billy se comportaba así, era difícil imaginarlo volviéndose un traidor en el futuro.

—Espera aquí —indicó Geese, y entró en la casa de antigüedades él solo.

* * *

Billy caminó por el pasillo, sus pasos ligeros y silenciosos. Atisbó por las ventanas de la tienda hasta que dio con Geese-sama.

El empresario estaba en una sala trasera, arrodillado frente a una mesa baja, conversando con un anciano vestido de negro. Bebían té, y había una caja negra laqueada abierta entre ellos. Un viejo pergamino descansaba en su interior.

Para Billy, ese documento se veía idéntico al que Geese-sama había guardado en la caja fuerte del hotel. El papel estaba agrietado y amarillento, cubierto de pinceladas desteñidas.

Geese tomó el pergamino y lo extendió sobre la mesa con gestos delicados. Se pasó un largo rato leyéndolo.

Billy se apartó de la ventana para que no lo vieran fisgoneando, y regresó a la puerta a esperar.

Se sentía más tranquilo porque Geese le había dirigido la palabra para hacer un comentario casual sobre el suelo y viejos castillos. Eso significaba que su jefe ya no estaba tan molesto con él y saberlo le producía un alivio enorme.

Billy se apoyó en una de las columnas que sostenían el techo del pasillo y permitió que sus pensamientos divagaran. Su mente volvió a la noche anterior, al inesperado roce de los labios de Geese contra los suyos.

No habían hablado sobre eso durante la mañana, y Geese-sama actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Su jefe era el mismo de siempre, burlón e intimidante, y capaz de perder la paciencia en un segundo ante una frase incorrecta. Geese no había dado ninguna señal de que quería que el contacto de la noche se repitiera, ni siquiera durante los minutos que habían estado a solas en la cafetería.

Él, por su parte, había procurado ocultar sus emociones y mostrar la misma indiferencia que Geese. No quería quedarse observando los labios de su jefe por accidente, y que todos a su alrededor se dieran cuenta.

Sabía que debía ser discreto. No podía cometer un error que pudiera dañar la imagen de Geese-sama.

Billy se cubrió el rostro con una mano al recordar que Geese había dado a entender que quería más que un beso.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso?

Al trabajar para Geese, su propósito había sido pagar una deuda y dar más de lo esperado, para expresar su agradecimiento. No había previsto que acabaría apreciando a su jefe a tal extremo. El afecto que sentía por Geese era distinto del que sentía por Lilly. Era algo cálido y profundo que probablemente nunca sería correspondido de igual manera. Pero él no había pedido que Geese le correspondiera. Estaba agradecido por poder servirle y sentir sus ocasionales contactos.

Pero, ahora, Geese le estaba dando aquello que quería… Y, a diferencia de años atrás, el empresario no había pedido nada a cambio. No había ningún acuerdo de por medio. No lo estaba viendo como un negocio.

Billy cerró los ojos, abrumado.

* * *

—¿No era el pergamino que buscaba? —preguntó Billy, acercándose a Geese cuando éste salió de la casa de antigüedades.

—Era una reproducción —respondió el empresario, entregándole un trozo de papel—. Programa una visita a este lugar —ordenó.

Billy miró el texto escrito. Era una dirección y un nombre que no pudo leer.

—Es un coleccionista. Mientras estemos aquí le seguiremos la pista a algunos artículos que podrían ser el que busco.

Billy asintió. Siguió a Geese a la salida, secretamente disfrutando de que sus pisadas fueran ahora tan silenciosas como las de su jefe.

Mientras se volvía a calzar las botas sentado en un banquillo en la entrada, Billy admiró una última vez el estrecho y pacífico jardín.

Geese notó que ese recinto le había gustado de una forma particular y se sintió complacido.

Cuando salieron a la calle, aún no comenzaba a atardecer. Geese observó pensativo el ir y venir de los turistas mientras se dirigían al vehículo.

—¿Desea volver al hotel, Geese-sama? —preguntó Ripper acercándose.

Geese negó y le dio instrucciones en japonés al conductor.

Billy y Ripper intercambiaron una mirada, pero las palabras no eran familiares para ninguno de los dos.

El trayecto en el auto duró apenas quince minutos. Nuevamente recorrieron calles estrechas sin veredas, con locales comerciales a ambos lados. Sin embargo, la atmósfera era menos ajetreada que en Gion. Billy alcanzaba a ver algunas colinas cubiertas de árboles detrás de los edificios.

El color de la vegetación era de un verde oscuro salpicado de ocre. La mayoría de árboles seguían desnudos, pero algunos mostraban brotes en sus ramas, que recibían la luz del sol agradecidos, esperando la primavera.

El conductor detuvo el auto frente a una rampa de ladrillos grises donde algunos turistas se encontraban reunidos.

—Ginkakuji —dijo el hombre.

Ripper descendió para abrirle la puerta a Geese, mientras Billy seguía la rutina usual de escudriñar los alrededores para comprobar que no hubiera amenazas. En ese barrio, los visitantes vestían de forma normal, con ropas casuales y deportivas. Geese era el único vestido de forma tradicional, y atrajo varias miradas curiosas.

Geese echó a andar por un pasaje que se adentraba entre los árboles, ganándose más miradas porque su porte altivo y la presencia de su chofer y guardaespaldas hicieron que los otros visitantes se preguntaran si era alguien importante. Billy lo siguió, sin saber qué era ese lugar ni qué hacían ahí.

Avanzaron por el pasaje hasta cruzar un arco coronado con un techo de tejas oscuras, y del otro lado Billy vio una boletería donde algunas personas hacían ordenadas filas. Un letrero indicaba el precio de la admisión al recinto.

—¿Geese-sama? —preguntó Billy, no muy seguro de qué debía hacer.

—¿Necesitas dinero?

—No, Ripper me dio algunas monedas esta mañana —respondió el joven, aún confundido—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Vamos a entrar?

Geese respondió afirmativamente señalando las filas de la boletería.

Billy se sintió sumamente extraño. En South Town, cuando Geese visitaba algún lugar, siempre conseguían entradas por adelantado. Era inaceptable que su jefe tuviera que esperar delante de una boletería como si fuera una persona común.

Sin embargo, esa parada no había estado en el itinerario. Geese había decidido ir ahí de forma imprevista, sin darles oportunidad de hacer preparativos de antemano.

Geese se alejó algunos pasos para contemplar los altos árboles que extendían sus ramas hacia el cielo, con sus numerosos botones blancos y rosados.

Incómodo, y echando continuos vistazos a su jefe, Billy hizo la fila con el resto de visitantes. El personal en las ventanillas era eficiente, y Billy no tardó en poder pagar entradas, pero se quedó perplejo cuando en vez de los tickets impresos que él esperaba le entregaron dos franjas de papel decoradas con kanjis negros y sellos rojos.

Billy se apresuró a volver donde su jefe con la confusión escrita en todo su rostro.

Geese lo observó y sonrió, disfrutando de su desconcierto.

—Entremos —indicó.

Billy fue con él, sin saber qué esperar.

No había guardias en la puerta que llevaba al recinto, sólo una mujer mayor que ni siquiera miró los boletos que Billy le tendía. Con una sonrisa amable, la mujer les indicó que pasaran.

Billy permaneció cerca de Geese.

—Podría haberle mostrado cualquier papel y nos habría dejado pasar —comentó el joven para sí.

—Podrías.

Un momento después, el pasaje rodeado por árboles en el que caminaban acabó, y Billy enmudeció.

Ante él se extendía un enorme jardín japonés en el que se reconocía la misma estética del pequeño recinto que le había agradado en la casa de antigüedades. Podía ver el mismo suelo ondulado cubierto de musgo, el sendero que lo cruzaba sin formar líneas rectas, las linternas de piedra, las raíces de los viejos árboles… Pero aquí todo era más grande. Las ondulaciones eran laderas de una colina, los senderos subían por su falda y llevaban a miradores en lo alto. Había una laguna de aguas tranquilas justo frente a ellos, atravesada de lado a lado por un puente de granito. Los visitantes se dirigían todos en una misma dirección hacia un pabellón de madera de dos pisos, delante del cual había gente reunida, admirándolo.

—Por aquí —señaló Geese para hacerlo reaccionar. Billy asintió y lo siguió por un sendero solitario entre los árboles, que los alejaría de los otros visitantes.

El joven caminó con su jefe, mirando hacia todas direcciones, porque dondequiera que posara la vista había algo que apreciar. Geese caminaba despacio, disfrutando del paisaje también, y cuando el camino se bifurcó tomaron uno que ascendía por la suave pendiente de la colina.

Billy ya no necesitó que Geese le explicara qué hacían ahí. Su jefe estaba dando un paseo por aquel hermoso lugar rodeado de vegetación. Sonaba muy simple, pero era algo que Geese no podía hacer en South Town sin exponerse innecesariamente, o sin que algún residente imprudente se acercara a interrumpirlo.

Aquí nadie lo conocía. Si lo observaban era porque se trataba de un alto hombre rubio vestido con un traje japonés. Pero era uno más entre muchos turistas. Podía disfrutar de ese lugar sin que nadie lo molestara.

A mitad de la subida, Billy se detuvo y miró el paisaje que habían dejado atrás. Junto al pabellón de madera, en el lado opuesto de la laguna, había un jardín de arena donde la gravilla formaba franjas grises de distintos tonos. Aquel espacio descolorido en medio de los árboles de color verde oscuro le hizo sentir una agradable calma. Al igual que el musgo que crecía a los lados del sendero, la arena se mantenía inalterada, a pesar de las numerosas personas que caminaban alrededor.

Geese se detuvo a esperarlo. La ligera brisa sacudía los pliegues de su hakama, y, vestido como estaba, de pie en aquel sendero de piedra, el empresario se veía como un señor de una época antigua.

Continuaron el paseo sin prisa. Estaban solos, rodeados por el olor húmedo de la tierra y el canto de algunas aves. Billy nunca había estado en un lugar así, y no recordaba una ocasión en que había podido pasear con su jefe y sentir tal tranquilidad.

Lo que más se asemejaba a ese paseo era la visita que había hecho con Geese al cementerio en Londres, pero el jardín japonés era mucho más pacífico, y no estaba impregnado por una profunda sensación de tristeza.

El recorrido los llevó por un trecho frío y húmedo, invadido por algunas raíces, y luego subieron algunos escalones hasta alcanzar el punto más alto, donde se encontraba el mirador.

Billy se acercó a las barandas de madera, sobrecogido por el paisaje. A sus pies se extendía la ladera que habían subido y el pabellón principal del recinto enmarcado por las ramas de los árboles. También tenía una vista perfecta del jardín de arena, y, detrás de eso, podía ver los edificios blancos de la ciudad y, una cadena de colinas azuladas en la distancia.

Geese se acercó a mirar también, deteniéndose a su lado, y Billy sonrió, porque estar así era como cuando admiraban a South Town desde la terraza del rascacielos, cuando Geese compartía la vista sobre sus dominios con él.

Billy se sorprendió al sentir el roce de la mano de Geese en su espalda, porque estaban en un lugar donde alguien podía subir y verlos, pero a Geese no parecía importarle esa posibilidad. Después de unos segundos, tímidamente, Billy se apoyó contra él y disfrutó del paisaje y su compañía en silencio.

* * *

—¿Billy? ¡Billy!

El joven dio un respingo. Ripper estaba inclinado sobre él, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la agenda abierta sobre la mesa de su habitación. 

—¿Actualizaste el itinerario? —preguntó Ripper. Billy había estado completamente distraído, con la mirada perdida en la nada, y no había escuchado las tres primeras veces que el secretario había hecho la pregunta.

—No, lo haré ahora —dijo el joven viéndose culpable—. Puedes ir a descansar. Terminaré esto y me quedaré vigilando.

Ripper frunció el ceño. El joven rubio había estado desconcentrado desde que había regresado de su visita a Ginkakuji con Geese-sama.

—¿Estás bien? ¿La fiebre ha vuelto? —quiso saber Ripper.

—Estoy bien, no hay fiebre —aseguró Billy—. Ve a descansar.

Ripper se retiró de mala gana, y Billy respiró profundamente e intentó concentrarse en su tarea. La dirección del coleccionista que Geese quería visitar estaba a su lado, en la mesa. El lugar quedaba en Hiroshima, lejos del resto de ciudades donde tenían programado alojarse. Billy debía calzar esa visita de un modo que no perturbara los demás planes. Tenían algunos días libres en la última semana que se quedarían en Japón, pero el joven no estaba seguro de si Geese querría esperar tanto.

Al pensar en Geese, Billy se distrajo otra vez.

El paseo de aquella tarde había sido sumamente agradable. Mientras estaban en el mirador, sin que él lo pidiera, Geese le había explicado sobre el diseño de ese tipo de jardines, y le había hecho notar el propósito de las estructuras, el balance que se alcanzaba con las líneas onduladas y continuas, los árboles sembrados en lugares específicos para enmarcar el paisaje desde donde fuera que se observara.

Sin notar el paso del tiempo, se habían quedado en el jardín hasta la hora de cierre y, en el camino a la salida, habían cruzado el estanque por el puente de granito. Billy se había sorprendido al ver que los peces koi que habitaban en la laguna los seguían asomando sus bocas fuera de la superficie del agua, esperando ser alimentados.

La experiencia lo había dejado feliz, pero también le había mostrado que había muchas cosas que no sabía, no sólo sobre Japón sino sobre el mundo en general. Incluso en South Town, Geese siempre tenía algo que comentar sobre los lugares a los que iban, sobre arquitectura, tecnología, música, arte. Billy sólo podía escuchar y asentir la mayoría de veces, sin nada que aportar, sintiendo claramente el abismo que los separaba.

Geese-sama era casi trece años mayor que él, pero las diferencias entre ellos no se debían sólo a la enorme discrepancia entre sus edades. Sus gustos e intereses eran distintos. Geese pertenecía a otra clase social. El mundo en que se desenvolvía era uno en el cual Billy no podía permanecer.

Billy suspiró para sí. Esa tarde, se había sentido como un niño maravillado viendo cosas nuevas, y no había podido ocultarlo. Al volver al auto, mientras admiraba a su jefe disimuladamente, Billy se había preguntado si un día Geese se cansaría de su ignorancia.

Sin embargo, esa noche, Billy no se sentía desanimado al respecto. Lo habían pasado bien y estaba seguro de que Geese-sama había disfrutado esa salida.

Billy miró la hora. Eran casi las diez de la noche y no oía ruidos en la suite de Geese.

Estirándose perezosamente, Billy se levantó para ver si su jefe necesitaba algo.

Las luces de la suite estaban al mínimo y Geese se encontraba de pie frente a los ventanales, observando la ciudad. Billy sonrió, porque algunas costumbres de su jefe no cambiaban aunque estuvieran en otro país.

Los ojos de Geese estaban dirigidos hacia la distancia, y no revelaban lo que estaba pensando. Había un vaso con licor en el reposabrazos del sillón y el pergamino del fénix estaba extendido en la mesilla baja de la sala.

Billy se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo su jefe con el pergamino. La iluminación era muy tenue para permitir leerlo.

Sin hablar, Billy fue hacia la ventana y se detuvo a unos pasos, manteniéndose ligeramente detrás de Geese, esperando su permiso, o invitación, para contemplar el paisaje a su lado.

Geese lo observó en el reflejo de la ventana. Su rostro estaba serio.

—¿Cómo está tu herida? —preguntó Geese.

—Casi ha cicatrizado.

—Pero tu brazo no se está recuperando.

Billy negó con la cabeza, inconscientemente posando una mano sobre su brazo, como si quisiera ocultarlo de la vista de Geese. Le hubiera gustado evadir esa conversación, pero el rostro del empresario le decía que el tema era serio.

Sin previo aviso, Geese se acercó y tiró suavemente de los cintos que aseguraban el cabestrillo de Billy. Con gestos cuidadosos, el empresario tomó su brazo y sujetó su mano, examinando sus dedos rígidos y la piel fría.

Billy se quedó inmóvil, y disimuló un escalofrío cuando Geese dejó ir su brazo con delicadeza y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

—¿Geese-sama? —preguntó Billy en voz baja.

El empresario continuó con lo que hacía, y al cabo de unos segundos la camisa fue a parar al respaldar de uno de los sillones. Billy observó la ventana, incómodo, pese a que nadie podía verlos desde el exterior. En el reflejo, vio que Geese recorría su brazo con la punta de los dedos, hasta llegar a su hombro, donde el único rastro que quedaba de la herida era una larga cicatriz.

Geese resiguió la línea rojiza con suavidad y Billy cerró los ojos un momento. Su piel estaba extremadamente sensible en esa área.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Geese en voz baja.

Billy negó, sus ojos aún cerrados.

—Te ves como si doliera —comentó Geese.

Billy no respondió. Por el tono de voz, sabía que su jefe estaba divertido con su reacción. Se estaba burlando de él.

Geese continuó con lo que hacía, y Billy no consiguió decidir si su jefe estaba examinando la herida o acariciándola.

—El daño era profundo —comentó Geese para sí, apartándose con un ademán disgustado—. Mi poder no fue suficiente… —murmuró, aún hablando consigo mismo, volviendo al sillón y tomando el vaso de whisky antes de sentarse. Bebió un sorbo mientras contemplaba a Billy.

Billy se estremeció al notar que la mirada de Geese se apartaba de su hombro y recorría su torso descubierto.

—Ven —ordenó Geese, dejando el vaso a un lado.

Billy se acercó, obediente.

—Arrodíllate.

Billy cumplió, y se arrodilló en la alfombra, delante de su jefe.

Geese se inclinó hacia él, posando una mano sobre la cicatriz de su hombro.

—Lo intentaré de nuevo —indicó el empresario, y Billy se volvió hacia la mesilla, alarmado, comprendiendo por qué el pergamino estaba fuera de la caja fuerte.

El joven quiso oponerse. No era una buena idea. Recordaba las explicaciones de Geese. No se encontraban en un lugar consagrado y acceder al poder del pergamino en ese cuarto de hotel iba a requerir un esfuerzo mayor al que Geese había hecho la noche anterior.

Si usar el pergamino en el templo lo había dejado agotado, ¿qué iba a pasar si intentaba usarlo ahí?

—Geese-sama, no es prudente… Podemos visitar un templo por la mañana. Estoy seguro de que será más fácil si…

—Silencio.

La voz de Geese lo cortó en seco.

Billy sintió la familiar frustración de tener que cuidar de alguien que no se dejaba cuidar.

Sin embargo, Geese continuó, y su tono fue más suave:

—¿Qué utilidad tiene este poder si su uso está restringido a un lugar específico?

—Aún no ha recuperado sus energías del todo —insistió Billy—. Incluso esta mañana… —El  joven iba a mencionar el traspié que había ocurrido durante el desayuno, pero Geese lo hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia.

—Si eso es lo que te preocupa, tomaré un apropiado descanso en los siguientes días —dijo Geese con desdén, porque Billy estaba enfocándose en detalles que para él eran nimiedades.

—¡Geese-sama! —protestó Billy, inclinándose hacia él—. No hay prisa, puede esperar un día o dos…

Y Billy calló abruptamente, notando que, sin darse cuenta, al inclinarse hacia adelante había apoyado su mano izquierda en la rodilla de Geese. El empresario sonrió divertido y le cubrió la mano con la suya, haciendo una firme presión.

Billy intentó retirar su mano, pero la presión aumentó hasta volverse casi dolorosa. Sus dedos estaban atrapados bajo los de Geese.

Sin inmutarse, Geese buscó el vaso de whisky y tomó un largo sorbo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Billy.

El joven tiró otra vez, sólo para comprobar que Geese no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Pacientemente, Geese bebió un poco más y contempló el vaso unos segundos. Hizo girar el dorado líquido en el fondo.

—Sujeta esto un momento, Billy —dijo en voz baja, observando al joven con malicia.

Geese le tendió el vaso y Billy no hizo ningún gesto para tomarlo porque su mano sana estaba atrapada en la de Geese, y su brazo derecho colgaba inerte a un lado de su cuerpo.

El empresario dejó ir el vaso y este cayó entre ellos, golpeó la pierna de Billy, y rodó por el suelo con un sonido apagado, salpicando la alfombra con licor.

Billy observó las manchas húmedas y luego volvió el rostro hacia su jefe, sintiéndose humillado.

La mirada de Geese era pétrea.

—Estos últimos días pueden haberte causado algo de confusión —comentó el empresario—. Pero no debes olvidar que quiero a mi guardaespaldas de vuelta —concluyó.

—Sí, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy, desconcertado por la facilidad de Geese para mostrarse amable un momento, y cruel en el siguiente.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, Geese dejó ir su mano.

Billy exhaló, intentando calmarse. Geese-sama tenía razón. El trato amable de esos últimos días lo había hecho pensar, equivocadamente, que su herida no importaba por el momento. Como no tenía que defender a su jefe contra ninguna amenaza, había perdido la prisa en sanar.

Buscando las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, Billy elevó la mirada hacia su jefe.

Y se encontró con los labios de Geese rozando los suyos sin previo aviso.

La sorpresa duró medio segundo, y luego Billy correspondió el beso, mareado por las emociones que Geese le provocaba. La humillación y el siempre presente temor a decepcionarlo fueron reemplazados por el afecto que sentía por ese hombre complicado.

Billy disfrutó del sabor del whisky y del aliento tibio de Geese contra sus labios. Se estremeció agradablemente al notar que una mano de Geese estaba tras su cabeza, sujetándolo por los cabellos mientras Geese ahondaba el beso un poco más, con una brusca posesividad que había estado ausente la noche anterior.

Billy gimió suavemente al descubrir que un beso también podía ser doloroso, pero el joven aceptó ese dolor y disfrutó del contradictorio placer que le produjo. Era de esperarse que un beso de su jefe fuera así, súbitamente brusco, incomprensiblemente gentil.

Al separarse, Geese le sonrió complacido y Billy concluyó que no necesitaba entender por qué su jefe hacía esas cosas. Él aceptaba a ese hombre, aunque no siempre lo comprendiera. 

—Dije que ibas a estar bien, ¿o no? —reprochó el empresario en un susurro, deslizando su mano hasta posarla en el hombro de Billy.

Billy asintió y no protestó más. Guardó silencio mientras Geese cerraba los ojos para reunir su concentración. Permaneció callado cuando, varios minutos después, el empresario empezó a recitar las palabras escritas en el pergamino sin necesidad de leerlas, y su energía brilló fría y azulada en la sala casi a oscuras.

Tomó más tiempo que en el templo, pero finalmente el ki de Geese entró en su hombro, como una multitud de hojas agudas y afiladas. Esta vez no hubo dolor. Billy sintió un cosquilleo que ya conocía, similar al que percibía cuando entrenaba con Geese en la terraza del rascacielos.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, la inquietud de Billy iba en aumento. Cada músculo del rostro de Geese estaba tenso. El empresario mantenía sus dientes apretados y gotas de sudor aparecieron sobre su frente al cabo de un rato. Su respiración profunda se volvió cada vez más trabajosa, hasta convertirse en un jadeo superficial.

Billy se preguntó cuánto más debía esperar antes de interrumpirlo.

Parecía que Geese había conseguido usar el pergamino esa noche a pesar de todo, pero… ¿cuál sería el precio? ¿Simple cansancio…? ¿O algo más?

La maldición que el sacerdote del templo había mencionado volvió a cruzar por su mente.

Billy decidió esperar uno segundos más, y entonces el brillo azulado del ki de Geese se desvaneció de súbito, y el cuerpo del empresario cayó hacia adelante, sin fuerzas.

Billy reaccionó de inmediato y lo recibió contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo firmemente y dejando que Geese apoyara su peso en él.

—¡Geese-sama!

—No es nada.

Su jefe era un obstinado pero, una vez más, parecía que había conseguido su objetivo.

Con un gesto tímido, Billy posó su mano en la espalda del empresario y acarició con lentitud, dándole tiempo a recuperarse.

Geese entreabrió los ojos unos minutos después y rio apagadamente al darse cuenta de que Billy lo estaba sosteniendo, aún arrodillado delante de él en la alfombra.

—Esto es poco conveniente —murmuró Geese, sin moverse ni hacer ningún intento para apartarse.

—Así es, Geese-sama —respondió Billy, sin dejar de acariciar—. Me ocuparé de que descanse apropiadamente en los siguientes días.

Geese siguió inmóvil. El cuerpo de Billy era firme y tibio, y la caricia que el joven hacía en su espalda era agradable. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que alguien lo había sostenido así? ¿Desde que él había _permitido_ que alguien lo sostuviera así?

Geese cerró los ojos y se deslizó a un estado de profunda meditación para poder calmar la perturbación que el pergamino había vuelto a causar en su energía. La cercanía de Billy era familiar y no lo importunaba, porque estaba acostumbrado a que el joven en ocasiones esperara por él cuando subía a meditar a la terraza del rascacielos.

Al decidir usar el pergamino, había sabido que algo como eso sucedería. Había reflexionado un largo rato sobre cómo proceder. Debía curar a Billy, y también comprobar el efecto que el poder del pergamino tendría sobre su propia energía. Había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, aunque eso significara mostrarle a Billy un breve momento de debilidad.

Y Billy había reaccionado como él había esperado: expresando una profunda preocupación por él, como si nada más importara.

—Eres un buen chico, Billy —murmuró Geese.

La respuesta de Billy fue estrecharlo con un poco más de fuerza, en silencio.

 


	15. Calidez | Japón 4

Billy se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo. Geese-sama se había apartado y ahora estaba reclinado contra el respaldar del sillón, con los ojos cerrados y una sombra de sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Al joven le parecía que el rostro de su jefe estaba un poco pálido, pero era imposible decirlo con seguridad debido a la poca luz.

Después de confirmar que Geese no iba a colapsar súbitamente por haber usado el pergamino, Billy se alejó unos pasos para levantar el vaso de whisky que había rodado por la alfombra. En el camino, recuperó su camisa y se la puso, pero la dejó sin abrochar, para no perder tiempo intentando manipular los botones sólo con una mano.

Billy probó alzar el brazo derecho. Aunque aún no tenía control sobre él, percibió un tenue cosquilleo en el hombro y sus dedos se movieron casi imperceptiblemente.

El joven se quedó de una pieza. Su brazo estaba sanando… ¿tan pronto?

Geese no notó nada. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, completamente quieto, con las manos descansando sobre su regazo, contra la tela oscura de la hakama.

Billy lo contempló por un largo rato, y lentamente comprendió la magnitud de lo que Geese-sama había logrado. Con ese pergamino, Geese había adquirido el poder de curar a quien quisiera.

En su mente, Billy visualizó a las personas que habían salido heridas durante el ataque frente al rascacielos. Los transeúntes y los guardias que habían muerto… ¿podrían haber sido salvados?

Sin embargo, la fría e inclemente respuesta llegó de inmediato. No. Si no había un beneficio de por medio, Geese no habría usado ese poder para salvar a las víctimas. Las habría dejado morir y no le habría importado en absoluto.

Billy sintió una punzada de remordimiento, pero concluyó que eso era lo mejor. Aunque fuera egoísta de su parte, no quería que Geese-sama invocara ese ritual otra vez. No hasta que encontrara una manera para que su energía no se viera afectada. Es más, en ese instante, Billy estaba sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de no volver a permitir que Geese usara ese poder, ni en él ni en nadie. No quería que el pergamino estuviera cerca de su jefe.

La reliquia otorgaba esa increíble habilidad, pero su existencia ocultaba algo. Billy podía verlo en la manera en que el ritual había dejado a su jefe sin fuerzas dos veces. Y en esta ocasión las consecuencias habían sido más serias. Geese-sama no parecía tener energías suficientes para levantarse del sillón. Su inmovilidad no era normal.

Billy decidió hacer caso a su instinto y mantener el pergamino alejado, aunque eso significara arriesgarse a que el empresario se molestara con él.

Despacio, Billy se acercó a la mesilla.

—Geese-sama… —llamó en voz baja.

Geese abrió los ojos y Billy se convenció de que estaba en lo correcto al desconfiar del pergamino. Los irises usualmente intensos de Geese estaban nublados de agotamiento.

—Geese-sama, ¿me permitiría guardar el pergamino en su lugar? —preguntó Billy, ocultando su intranquilidad lo mejor que pudo—. Quisiera servir un poco de té y preferiría despejar la mesa.

Geese lo observó por unos segundos y asintió.

Billy agradeció con un leve inclinar de cabeza y enrolló el pergamino cuidadosamente, notando cómo el papel crujía bajo sus dedos. Lo alzó con delicadeza, observando ese viejo escrito con desconfianza, pero también con admiración. ¿Cómo podía existir algo así en el mundo?

Sintiendo la mirada de Geese sobre él, Billy fue al estante donde se encontraba la caja fuerte de la habitación y dejó el pergamino dentro del maletín acolchado. Lo empujó hasta el fondo de la bóveda y cerró la puerta firmemente.

La atmósfera de la habitación se aligeró después de eso, y Billy sonrió para sí, sabiendo que probablemente era sólo su imaginación.

Preparar una tetera de té verde le tomó apenas unos minutos. Al regresar donde Geese, notó que su jefe no se había movido ni un centímetro y eso ahondó su preocupación.

Sirvió una taza de té en silencio, comprobó que la bebida no estuviera demasiado caliente, y luego se la ofreció al empresario.

Geese la recibió con ambas manos, dejando que Billy apoyara la taza en su palma. Sus dedos se rozaron suavemente.

Billy abrió un poco más sus ojos al notar que las manos de Geese estaban heladas.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Esperó a que su jefe terminara de beber, mientras él buscaba alguna señal que le indicara que Geese no se sentía bien, y, al recibir la taza de vuelta, volvió a rozar la mano de su jefe y volvió a sentir la frialdad de su piel.

El calor de la bebida no lo había aliviado.

—¿Desea que incremente la temperatura de la sala? —preguntó Billy, preocupado, mirando el termostato junto a la puerta de la entrada.

—No es necesario.

—Entonces le traeré una manta de la habitación.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

La frase sonó seria, pero Billy pudo ver un brillo burlón en los ojos de su jefe.

—Siéntate —indicó Geese, señalando el espacio a su lado.

Billy obedeció y no se sorprendió del todo cuando Geese lo rodeó con un brazo y tiró de él para acercarlo más hacia sí. Solícito, el joven colaboró y se reclinó, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron tocándose, la espalda de Billy contra el costado de Geese.

Geese rio complacido.

La temperatura del cuerpo de Billy estaba comenzando a subir por el simple hecho de estar sentado así con su jefe. El joven notó la frialdad del cuerpo de Geese contra su espalda cuando el empresario lo estrechó, buscando su calor.

—Parece que está de buen humor a pesar de todo, Geese-sama —comentó Billy, procurando que su voz no reflejara su nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

“Porque usar el pergamino te ha afectado” pensó Billy, pero no dijo esas palabras en voz alta.

En vez de responder, Billy alzó su mano y la posó sobre la de Geese. Sin darse tiempo a dudar, Billy hizo que el empresario introdujera sus dedos helados bajo la tela de la camisa desabotonada, y se estremeció profundamente al sentir el toque gélido de aquellos dedos contra su piel.

El empresario rio interrogante, haciendo una lenta caricia sobre su pecho.

—Así estará más tibio —explicó Billy en voz tenue, agradeciendo que estaba de espaldas a su jefe, o de lo contrario no habría encontrado el valor para hacer eso.

A tientas, Billy buscó la otra mano de Geese y la guio para que descansara contra su piel también. Mantuvo ambas manos de su jefe ahí, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Geese acarició a la altura de su corazón, que latía acelerado.

Saber que Geese había buscado su calor lo hacía sentir útil.

Y poder estar así con él, tan cerca de él, lo hacía sentir privilegiado.

* * *

—¿Cambios al itinerario? —preguntó Ripper, desconcertado.

Geese estaba desayunando a solas en el comedor de la suite, viéndose más relajado que la mañana anterior. Llevaba puesto solamente un kinagashi blanco, sujeto con un cinto alrededor de su cintura, y un haori azul oscuro sobre los hombros.

El empresario asintió después de dar un corto sorbo a su taza de café.

—Mi guardaespaldas considera que debo descansar —respondió.

Ripper no supo si su jefe se estaba burlando de él. Habían preparado el itinerario cuidadosamente antes de viajar, y no era habitual que Geese cambiara de planes de esa forma.

Agobiado, Ripper pensó en las reservas que tanto trabajo le había tomado conseguir en los exclusivos hoteles. Las negociaciones le habían robado horas de sueño, debido a la diferencia horaria.

Pero, ¿era realmente de extrañarse? Geese había pospuesto un vuelo por Billy. Que cambiara las actividades programadas era lo de menos.

Billy apareció en ese momento en el comedor, con pasos ligeros y una expresión contenta en el rostro.

—Conseguí una reserva por tres noches en el “riokan” que me indicó, Geese-sama —anunció.

—Ryokan —corrigió Geese.

—Ryokan —se corrigió Billy de inmediato, pero sin dejar de verse animado.

—¿No me oíste cuando dije que sólo serían dos noches?

—Me pareció que sería más adecuado agregar una noche más, Geese-sama.

Ripper sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda y se preguntó si lo que Billy buscaba era irritar a su jefe. El joven no estaba siendo insolente, pero ésa no era manera de hablarle a Geese Howard.

—¿Pasa algo, Ripper? —preguntó Geese.

El secretario se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? Iré a hacer las coordinaciones con el chofer… ¿Debo informar a los otros hoteles que pueden cancelar las reservas?

Ripper miró a Billy y a Geese, sin saber cuál de los dos iba a responder.

Billy guardó silencio y observó a su jefe.

Geese se mantuvo pensativo un largo rato.

—No es necesario que nos acompañes. Con Billy será suficiente —dijo finalmente, y Ripper asintió, aliviado y manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo para ocultar los pensamientos inapropiados que pasaron por su cabeza—. Las cancelaciones con tan poca anticipación son costosas —continuó Geese—. No hagas nada. Necesitarás un lugar donde alojarte, después de todo.

El secretario pasó unos segundos sin entender.

—Parece que tendrás días libres —comentó Billy, sonriendo divertido al ver la confusión de Ripper.

Ripper negó con un gesto tenso, porque eso no era lo que Geese-sama había dicho.

Sin embargo, Geese no corrigió al joven. Parecía que para él la conversación había terminado.

—Partiremos en un par de horas —dijo Billy, haciéndose cargo.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Ripper.

Billy asintió y no dio explicaciones. El secretario se contuvo de suspirar. Tanto Geese como Billy parecían compartir cierta complicidad con ese silencio.

Ripper fue a cumplir sus deberes, diciéndose a sí mismo que no necesitaba saber nada más.

* * *

Billy terminó de empacar una maleta ligera con ropa para Geese-sama. No llevarían mucho porque el hotel que Geese había elegido era un hospedaje tradicional que se encargaría de proveer todas las comodidades.

Su jefe había explicado que el hotel quedaba al pie de una colina, en un pueblo remoto y tranquilo, donde los huéspedes podían aislarse del ajetreo de la vida moderna y relajarse en las aguas termales.

Ese plan sonaba perfecto para el joven.

Durante la noche, mientras Geese dormía, él se había quedado vigilando, y había entrado en la habitación un par de veces a confirmar que todo estuviera bien.

Con sumo cuidado, había tocado la mano de su jefe y había notado que su piel seguía fría.

Por la mañana, Billy había subido un par de grados la temperatura de la suite, pero luego había rozado los dedos de Geese “accidentalmente” y había comprobado que su idea no había sido de gran ayuda.

Billy sabía que la situación aún no era lo suficientemente grave para alarmarse. Geese-sama se comportaba de manera normal; había seguido su rutina matutina, no había tropezado en ningún momento, y no había dado señales de estar enfermo.

Pero había ligeros cambios en su manera de desenvolverse, imperceptibles para cualquiera que no fuera Billy.

Esa mañana, Geese no había contemplado la ciudad, de pie delante del ventanal. En vez de eso, se había sentado en el sillón de la sala y no se había movido de ahí. Billy había ofrecido ordenar que trajeran el desayuno a la suite, y Geese había accedido distraídamente.

Más tarde, cuando Billy le había puesto el haori sobre los hombros para abrigarlo un poco, Geese no lo había amonestado diciendo que ese gesto era innecesario.

Y, por encima de todo, Geese había accedido cuando Billy le sugirió que se tomara unos días para recuperarse. Eso era algo que el joven no había esperado. Había creído que tendría que insistir o resignarse a que su jefe no lo escuchara.

Pero, por fortuna, Geese había asentido como si pensara que ésa era una excelente idea, y le había indicado a qué lugar quería ir. Billy no sabía mucho sobre esos hospedajes llamados ryokan, pero se alegró de que fuera un alojamiento tradicional. Y si era uno que Geese-sama conocía y donde estaría a gusto, tanto mejor.

Billy salió de la habitación y dejó la pequeña maleta en la sala. Él no necesitaba empacar, simplemente llevaría el bolso que Hopper había preparado.

Geese seguía en la mesa y en ese momento se miraba la mano derecha con ojos entrecerrados.

—Podemos partir cuando guste, Geese-sama.

Geese asintió y se levantó para ir a terminar de vestirse. Billy sintió una profunda inquietud al notar la lentitud y pesadez de sus movimientos.

—No olvides el pergamino —señaló Geese al pasar por su lado camino al dormitorio.

Billy asintió y frunció el ceño cuando Geese ya no lo veía.

El joven fue hacia la caja fuerte del estante e ingresó la combinación. De mala gana, retiró el maletín negro que estaba en el interior. No quería que ese pergamino estuviera cerca de su jefe.

Pero no tenía más opción que obedecer y llevarlo.

Billy caviló un momento y decidió poner el maletín en su bolso. Era una decisión inútil que no cambiaría nada, pero se sentía mejor al saber que el pergamino no impregnaría la ropa de su jefe con su desagradable poder.

Sintiéndose culpable otra vez, Billy se pasó una mano por el hombro que había estado herido. Comenzaba a recuperar la sensibilidad en su brazo lentamente. Sentía que su piel hormigueaba con una intensidad que resultaba casi dolorosa. Pero sus dedos empezaban a responderle, y el control sobre sus músculos estaba regresando.

Y Geese-sama había logrado eso en tan sólo dos días.

Un súbito ruido apagado proveniente de la habitación lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Billy ya estaba corriendo en dirección al dormitorio. El ruido no había sido fuerte. Había sido el sonido que haría un cuerpo al caer sobre el suelo alfombrado.

—¡Geese-sama!

Geese estaba terminando de atar el cinto de su hakama.

—¿Qué pasa?

Billy echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Nada estaba fuera de lugar. Pero el rostro de Geese-sama estaba un poco pálido.

—Oí un ruido —explicó el joven.

—¿No estás imaginando cosas? —preguntó Geese con un leve sarcasmo.

Billy negó con la cabeza y luego lo encaró con expresión firme.

—¿Está todo bien, Geese-sama? —exigió saber, sonando preocupado.

—Sí.

Una inevitable sombra de suspicacia pasó por el rostro del joven, porque era obvio que su jefe no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Geese sonrió burlón.

—Dijiste que no ibas a volver a dudar de mí. ¿Tan pronto vas a romper tu palabra?

—No estoy dudando de usted —respondió Billy de inmediato—. Sé que sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para que su energía se recupere. Sé que va a estar bien.

—¿Entonces por qué te ves tan preocupado?

—Porque es mi trabajo, y, hasta que finalmente usted esté bien, me preocuparé.

La honesta respuesta hizo que Geese riera.

—Y todo lo que haces es parte de tu trabajo —murmuró con malicia, rozando el rostro de Billy con sus dedos fríos.

Billy buscó desesperadamente una manera adecuada de responder, pero no la halló. Sus deberes como empleado de Geese y sus deseos como persona se superponían. No podía atribuir sus acciones a sólo uno de aquellos aspectos de su vida. Pero no se veía capaz de sostener una charla sobre ese tema con su jefe.

Geese seguía sonriendo y, como ninguna respuesta llegó, hizo que Billy alzara el rostro hacia él.

Sin decir palabra, Geese se inclinó y rozó los labios de Billy con los suyos suavemente.

—¿Esto es trabajo?

Billy podía ver el asomo de sonrisa tras la pregunta. No pudo mantenerle la mirada, a pesar de saber que Geese sólo estaba jugando con él. El contacto había sido muy breve, y Billy se sentía insatisfecho. Quería que esos imprevistos besos duraran más.

La manera en que Geese-sama lo había besado la noche anterior le decía que el empresario disfrutaba de besarlo tanto como había disfrutado de tocarlo ocasionalmente en el rascacielos. Y los besos podían llegar en momentos inesperados, como justo después de una reprimenda.

Al igual que con las caricias, Billy sentía que quería más.

—Hasta sus labios están fríos —dijo Billy en voz baja, evadiendo la pregunta.

—Pero los tuyos no —replicó Geese, y sonrió un poco más al ver la incomodidad de Billy—. Estoy bien —repitió.

Billy asintió, porque de nada servía insistir.

Geese se apartó y fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la puerta del armario. Metódicamente, ordenó los pliegues de su traje y las distintas capas de tela superpuesta.

Billy lo observó, disimulando el desconcierto que le producía la capacidad de su jefe para actuar como si el beso de segundos atrás no hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo, aquello no era nada nuevo. Cuando las caricias de Geese se habían tornado en algo habitual, el empresario tampoco había mostrado interés en conversar sobre el tema. Los contactos entre ellos eran algo que ocurría dentro de un determinado momento, y, cuando el momento acababa, no había razón para volver a mencionarlo.

Una palabra amable, un gesto considerado, una caricia, un beso…

Para Geese, esas acciones simbolizaban un modo de vida. Las hacía porque quería y porque _podía_.

Y, después de años estando cerca de él, Billy no necesitaba que se lo explicara.

No necesitaba saber por qué su jefe se comportaba como si un beso no tuviera importancia alguna, cuando para las personas normales ese gesto conllevaba una multitud de complejas implicancias. Tampoco iba a preguntar por qué de pronto Geese estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de besarlo en momentos imprevistos.

Le bastaba con ver que Geese lo disfrutaba, y con saber que el gesto se repetiría.

Billy dio unos pasos hacia el empresario.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos —y las claras muestras de consideración de los últimos días— le hicieron sentir abrumado de gratitud. Geese estaba dando más de lo que Billy nunca se habría atrevido a pedir. Ayudarle, cuidad de él, curarlo... Ésos eran gestos que podían ser atribuidos a la práctica generosidad de Geese. Pero ¿ir más allá? ¿Sin que hubiera ninguna ganancia de por medio?

De pie a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, Billy se dijo que si abrazaba a Geese por detrás, no tendría que encararlo.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le obedeció. Billy continuó de pie, inmóvil, y sonrió con amargura, preguntándose dónde estaba la impulsividad de su juventud. No sentía que la hubiera perdido, pero había cosas que no se atrevía a hacer.

Billy observó el rostro del empresario en el espejo y su mirada encontró la de Geese. Su jefe esbozó una sombra de sonrisa burlona en la que se leía un silencioso “¿qué ocurre?”, y Billy se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo por poder estar así, por recibir esas miradas, por entender esos mensajes sin sonido.

—Geese-sama, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí —dijo Billy en voz baja, inclinando levemente la cabeza, sabiendo que las palabras nunca serían suficientes para demostrar su gratitud.

—El que estuvieras lastimado era inconveniente, no hay nada que agradecer —respondió Geese.

Billy sonrió y negó con lentitud, tocándose el hombro.

—No es sólo por curar esta herida, o por permitirme venir con usted —aclaró en un murmullo—. Es por todo. Por mi trabajo. Por haber cumplido su palabra. Por permitirme estar aquí. —Billy hizo una pausa y se obligó a no apartar la mirada al decir en un susurro—: Gracias por haberme encontrado.

Geese se volvió despacio y observó al joven con un ligero desdén.

—¿A qué se debe este súbito sentimentalismo? —preguntó.

Por un angustiante momento, Billy pensó que Geese estaba despreciando su gratitud, pero luego la mano del empresario subió a su mejilla en una lenta caricia.

—Ha dado más de lo que prometió, y estoy agradecido —dijo Billy con voz trémula.

—No he hecho tal cosa —sonrió Geese viéndose convencido de ello.

Billy abrió un poco más los ojos al notar que su jefe no estaba bromeando. ¿Geese-sama no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo? Por unos segundos, Billy intentó encontrar una respuesta en los ojos claros de su jefe. Era imposible que Geese-sama no se diera cuenta de que estaba dándole algo más, algo que no había sido negociado ni incluido en ningún contrato. Algo más valioso que un trabajo o el dinero de un salario, o la promesa de una vida estable y sin preocupaciones…

Billy dio medio paso hacia adelante, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, consciente de que las posibilidades de ser rechazado eran considerables. Sin alzar la vista, apoyó el rostro contra la tela del kimono de Geese y cerró los ojos cuando Geese posó las manos en su cintura.

Geese podría haberlo empujado hacia atrás, reprendiéndolo por su atrevimiento, pero, en vez de eso, lo acogió contra sí, y lo rodeó con lentitud.  

Billy se apoyó aun más contra él y, por reflejo, el abrazo se estrechó.

—Esto nunca fue parte del acuerdo —señaló Billy en un murmullo.

—¿Un abrazo? —preguntó Geese, medio despectivo.

Billy negó sin levantar el rostro.

—Usted —corrigió.

Tal como temía, Billy sintió que la espalda de Geese se ponía rígida en reacción a esa respuesta. Sin abrir los ojos, esperó a que su jefe lo hiciera a un lado.

Apesadumbrado, Billy notó que el abrazo se aflojaba. El silencio de Geese era atemorizante.

Sin embargo, el empresario no se apartó. Billy se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Geese en su cabello.

Cuando reunió el valor para alzar el rostro, Geese estaba observándolo fijamente, y sus ojos eran fríos e inquisitivos, y había un asomo de desconcierto en su expresión.

Billy respiró aliviado. Ésa era una expresión que conocía, y de la cual disfrutaba. Él había conseguido provocarla en contadas ocasiones, al hacer o decir algo que tomaba por sorpresa a Geese-sama.

En ese momento, Geese no se veía precisamente complacido, pero al menos no estaba molesto.

—Lamento si hablé de más —dijo Billy, apartándose despacio.

Geese aceptó la disculpa con un parco asentimiento.

* * *

Ripper los despidió delante de la fachada del hotel.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerte cargo de todo? —preguntó el secretario mientras Billy guardaba el equipaje de Geese-sama en la maletera del vehículo.

Billy asintió con aire grave, cerrando la puerta de la cajuela con un golpe firme. El pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias colgaba de su hombro sano.

Ripper frunció el ceño tras sus lentes oscuros. La actitud animada que Billy había mostrado por la mañana había desaparecido. El joven se veía preocupado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada —respondió Billy forzando una sonrisa—. Disfruta tus vacaciones —agregó con tono bromista, y evitó más preguntas entrando en el auto rápidamente y cerrando la puerta.

Ripper se apartó unos pasos y observó por la ventanilla.

Geese esperaba en el interior del vehículo y se volvió para intercambiar unas breves palabras con Billy. El empresario tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios, pero la expresión grave de Billy permanecía.

El secretario se preguntó qué estaría pasando. Luego se repitió, una vez más, que no necesitaba saber.

* * *

Billy miró a través de la ventanilla del auto con creciente impaciencia.

Recorrían una autopista elevada a alta velocidad, en dirección a las afueras de la cuidad. El paisaje que dejaban atrás cambió pronto, y los altos edificios modernos dieron paso a residencias de dos pisos, en cuyos balcones se podían ver hileras de ropa colgada a secar.

De cuando en cuando, la monotonía era rota por el letrero de algún negocio que pronto se perdía de vista, sin que Billy consiguiera descifrar sus letras.

Sentado a su lado, Geese había cerrado los ojos y mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Billy observaba a su jefe con insistencia, sintiéndose inquieto. Quería que ese viaje en el auto acabara pronto. La calidez del último abrazo en el hotel había sido reemplazada por preocupación y frustración, porque dentro de ese vehículo, en presencia del conductor, no podía hablar con Geese libremente, ni hacer algo tan simple como tomar su temperatura y atenderlo.

Los momentos que pasaba a solas con Geese-sama siempre habían sido la parte favorita de su trabajo, y ahora esa sensación se había intensificado, porque tenía una razón válida para estar cerca, para tocarlo, para ofrecerle un poco de calor.

Al salir del hotel, Geese no había mostrado que se encontrara débil, y tampoco había necesitado que Billy lo asistiera. Sus ademanes habían sido firmes y su voz imperiosa, como siempre. El empresario no requería de ningún tipo de consideración especial.

Sin embargo, Billy no dejaba de pensar en qué podía hacer para ayudar. Aquellas circunstancias lo ponían en desventaja. Él sabía atender heridas o lesiones, sabía cómo lograr que alguien enfermo se sintiera mejor. Gestos tan simples como ofrecer abrigo o un lugar donde descansar podían funcionar de maravilla para estimular la recuperación de una persona.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer cuando el ki estaba involucrado? No podía ofrecerle su energía a Geese-sama, porque no sabía cómo. Tampoco sabía si las cosas funcionaban de esa manera. ¿Podía Geese tomar su energía, así como había buscado su calor en la habitación del hotel?

La energía podía ser utilizada en otra persona, pero… ¿podía ser tomada de alguien más? ¿Alguien común y corriente como él? ¿O debía provenir de alguien capaz de usar su ki también…?

Ninguna de esas preguntas tenía respuesta, y Billy no sabía si podía hablar sobre ese tema frente al chofer.

Billy guardó aquellos pensamientos para sí, volviendo a sentirse inquieto. No le parecía que Geese se hubiese recuperado desde la noche anterior. Tal vez algo malo había ocurrido, algo que había estado fuera de los cálculos de su jefe…

Tal vez la maldición que el sacerdote del templo había mencionado finalmente se había manifestado.

Billy bajó la mirada. Despacio, levantó su brazo derecho. Sus músculos estaban débiles aún, pero había recuperado el movimiento durante la mañana. Con un poco de esfuerzo, abrió y cerró los dedos de su mano.

Desde la noche anterior, él no hacía más que mejorar, mientras Geese-sama se veía cada vez más cansado.

—Veo que estás mejor —dijo Geese.

Billy ocultó su sobresalto y asintió.

—Gracias a usted —respondió en voz baja.

—Muéstrame.

Obediente, Billy extendió su mano hacia Geese y el empresario la tomó entre las suyas.

—Geese-sama, su piel está helada… —susurró Billy al sentir los fríos dedos de su jefe.

—¿Has recuperado la sensibilidad?

—Sí, pero…

Geese lo hizo callar con una caricia en el dorso de su mano. Billy notó que el conductor los miraba un segundo por el espejo, pero no importaba. Geese estaba examinando la evolución de su brazo herido, nada más.

—Eso es bueno —comentó Geese, soltándolo.

Cuando Geese se apartó, Billy notó un tenue hilo de energía azulada que se extendía de la mano de su jefe hacia la suya. Fue un parpadeo breve, que podría haber sido confundido por un reflejo de la luz proveniente del exterior, pero, al verlo, Billy comprendió de golpe que el doloroso hormigueo que había estado sintiendo en su brazo toda la mañana no era debido a las terminaciones nerviosas que se estaban regenerando. Era el ki de Geese, que seguía fluyendo hacia él y curándolo.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró Billy, entendiendo por qué la energía de su jefe no se estabilizaba.

—Tal vez para mañana te encuentres completamente recuperado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mañana usted también estará mejor? —preguntó el joven en voz baja.

Geese permaneció quieto, mirándolo fijamente, y sonrió al ver que Billy había comprendido lo que estaba pasando. Una herida tan profunda no podía curarse tan rápidamente. Era un proceso gradual, que, incluso usando el poder del pergamino, requería un flujo continuo de energía.

—Así es —respondió Geese.

Billy inclinó el rostro.

—Por favor, use estos tres días para descansar al máximo. Si hay algún asunto que atender, déjemelo a mí, y yo me encargaré de todo —dijo firmemente, sintiéndose en deuda una vez más.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Geese, pero cuando Billy alzó la mirada hacia él, los ojos claros de su jefe lo observaron un segundo y luego se dirigieron hacia sus labios.

Billy sintió un suave calor trepar por sus mejillas, porque sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, y también sabía que, aunque deseara que Geese inclinara su rostro hacia él y lo besara, nada iba a ocurrir, porque el conductor del vehículo estaba con ellos.

Geese rio al ver su reacción y apartó la mirada, volviendo su atención hacia el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

* * *

Billy se dio con la sorpresa de que el pueblo de Kurakumo consistía sólo de una diminuta estación de tren, dos bloques de casas, una colina con un templo, y el hospedaje tradicional.

Recorrer la calle principal les tomó apenas unos segundos. El camino estaba desierto. No había autos, y casi no había transeúntes. Los negocios estaban abiertos, pero Billy no alcanzó a ver clientes en el interior.

Las construcciones eran de madera oscura, desgastada por el clima y el paso del tiempo. No se trataba de un lugar lujoso, pero, a pesar de la antigüedad de las edificaciones, tampoco se podía decir que el pueblo tuviera un aspecto acabado. Se percibía una intención tras los exteriores antiguos. Era una manera de hacer hincapié en la naturaleza “tradicional” de ese tranquilo poblado.

El vehículo tomó una curva y recorrió un sendero de gravilla antes de detenerse frente al hospedaje.

El hotel tampoco era lo que Billy había esperado. La construcción se veía tan antigua como el resto del pueblo. Hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, sólo tenía dos plantas, y estaba ubicada justo al pie de una colina cubierta de vegetación. No era un lugar ostentoso, ni se veía exclusivo.

El joven se preguntó si acaso el conductor habría cometido un error.

Sin embargo, Billy supo que se encontraban en el lugar correcto con tan sólo mirar a su jefe.

No tuvo tiempo de bajar del auto para abrirle le puerta a Geese, porque los empleados del hotel que esperaban junto a la entrada se le adelantaron. Billy se encontró siendo saludado con profundas inclinaciones, como si él también fuera un honorable huésped, y no un simple guardaespaldas.

Billy aceptó que el personal le ayudara a llevar el equipaje del empresario al interior del vestíbulo, pero hizo un gesto negativo cuando uno de los empleados quiso llevar su bolso también. Por reflejo, Billy mantuvo el bolso con el pergamino cerca de sí.

Presuroso, el joven fue hacia su jefe y lo siguió al interior del hotel. Las inclinaciones educadas de los empleados lo desconcertaron, porque aquellas personas lo trataban con la misma deferencia que mostraban hacia Geese. Billy no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas mostraran tal respeto hacia él.

Hicieron una pausa tras cruzar la puerta, para descalzarse en el genkan, y luego se dirigieron hacia la recepción.

La conversación sobre la reservación se desarrolló en una mezcla de japonés e inglés, y Billy tuvo problemas para hacerse entender. Geese esperó a un lado, observándolo y viéndose entretenido con sus esfuerzos.

Después de varios minutos, el joven finalmente recibió la llave de la habitación y suspiró aliviado.

Cuando el recepcionista le preguntó a qué hora cenarían, Billy, que no había estado pensando en comida porque aún era media tarde, respondió que eso lo decidirían después. No entendió por qué el recepcionista insistió en saber una hora exacta, señalando unos espacios libres en su agenda.

Geese tuvo que intervenir diciendo algo en japonés y el recepcionista, satisfecho, escribió “8:00 pm” junto con el número de la habitación que les había asignado.

A eso siguió una sonrisa de disculpas, y el recepcionista optó por hablar sólo con Geese, que al menos podía comunicarse en el idioma local. Billy entendió frases intercaladas. Hubo disculpas, la palabra “reservación” y “mañana” repetidas un par de veces, y nuevamente el hombre escribió en su agenda, marcando una reserva para las “4:00 pm” del día siguiente.

Luego, con un gesto educado y una venia, el hombre los invitó a dirigirse a la habitación.

Billy ocultó su confusión y las ganas de saber qué había sido eso. Se sintió un poco apesadumbrado porque él había dicho que se encargaría de todo, pero Geese-sama había tenido que intervenir. Aquello le recordó que debía apresurarse en aprender bien el idioma de ese país. Era necesario para poder servir mejor a Geese-sama.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo alfombrado en dirección a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Billy buscó un ascensor con la mirada, pero descubrió que no había ninguno.

La escalera dividía el primer piso en dos. A la izquierda estaba el comedor, que era un ambiente amplio con mesas bajas alineadas sobre pisos de tatami. A la derecha había una sala de estar con algunos sillones y cojines para sentarse en el suelo.

Había algunos huéspedes ahí, y casi todos vestían yukatas idénticas, de tela gris con patrones azul oscuro.

Billy subió la empinada escalera caminando cerca de Geese, pero su jefe no necesitó de su ayuda.

En el segundo piso, recorrieron un largo pasillo también alfombrado al que daban las puertas de las distintas habitaciones. Billy se sintió ligeramente decepcionado porque había estado esperando ver shouji —puertas corredizas de papel— y las habitaciones tenían puertas normales, con picaportes y cerraduras.

Las ventanas del corredor estaban abiertas y dejaban entrar el aroma intenso de la vegetación de la colina. Los insectos zumbaban contra las mallas mosquiteras.

La madera de las puertas y ventanas era de tono claro. Las paredes de un blanco impecable. Billy no percibió ni una sola mancha en las alfombras.

La habitación que les habían asignado era la última del pasillo. Al igual que el resto del dormitorio, la puerta era decepcionantemente normal.

Sin embargo, tras girar la llave y entrar, Billy se encontró con una segunda puerta, de madera y papel. Al deslizarla, ésta reveló una espaciosa sala con suelo de tatami.

Billy dejó que Geese entrara primero, y luego se distrajo por completo observando la casi inexistente decoración, la pesada mesa baja, los cojines, las sillas bajas instaladas en el balcón.

Una segunda puerta corrediza llevaba al dormitorio y al baño. Al hacer la revisión de rigor de los ambientes y armarios, Billy encontró futones cuidadosamente doblados en un estante.

—Todo está en orden, Geese-sama —informó el joven, volviendo a la primera sala.

Geese estaba en el balcón, observando el paisaje. Tenían una vista del jardín interior del hotel desde ahí. El canto de las aves y el chirrido de los insectos en el exterior era un rumor agudo y permanente.

Como no hubo respuesta, Billy buscó algo en qué ocuparse. Aquella habitación que le había parecido espaciosa en un inicio era en realidad diminuta si se le comparaba con las suites que Geese reservaba en otros hoteles. Y, debía admitirlo: ese lugar no tenía nada de especial, salvo ser un alojamiento tradicional.

Ocultando sus pensamientos, Billy abrió su bolso y sacó el maletín con el pergamino, para ir a dejarlo en la caja fuerte que había visto en el armario de la habitación.

La voz de Geese llegó desde la sala:

—Sería más apropiado que te cambiaras de ropa. Es usual que los huéspedes vistan una yukata.

Billy iba a decir que no había traído ninguna yukata consigo, pero entonces notó que junto a la mesa baja del dormitorio había dos envoltorios cubiertos en delicado papel de seda. Al abrir uno, Billy descubrió una yukata del mismo color gris y azul que habían llevado los huéspedes del primer piso.

Tras asegurarse de que Geese no pudiera verlo por la puerta entreabierta, Billy se cambió rápidamente. La tela de la yukata era gruesa y áspera, pero la prenda era cómoda y se ajustaba a su cuerpo, pese a ser de una talla genérica. Billy no pudo contener una sonrisa, comprendiendo por qué a Geese-sama le agradaba tanto ir vestido con kimonos y hakamas.

Billy también encontró un par de calcetines tipo tabi que le llegaban solamente hasta el tobillo y supuso que debía llevarlos también.

Antes de salir del dormitorio, echó un vistazo al espejo del baño y tuvo que ahogar un gruñido frustrado. El aspecto que ofrecía era sumamente extraño. Estaba más que claro que la ropa oriental no le iba tan bien como a Geese-sama.

Billy dudó. El traje era cómodo pero él no se sentía a gusto. Le pareció que iba a hacer el ridículo presentándose con ese atuendo ante el empresario.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Geese no necesitaba alzar la voz en esa habitación con puertas de papel. Su tono burlón llenó el ambiente.

—No, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy, respirando profundamente y regresando a la sala, notando que los pliegues del traje no le dejaban moverse con su soltura habitual.

Billy mantuvo la mirada apartada, sabiendo que Geese lo estaba examinando. Era un poco vergonzoso estar vestido así.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Geese con burla, y eso hizo que Billy alzara la vista, sin entender a qué se refería.

Geese se le acercó. Ahora que estaban solos, su rostro estaba relajado, y había una tenue sonrisa entretenida en sus labios y en sus ojos.

Billy se quedó quieto cuando Geese pasó sus manos por el cuello traslapado de la yukata, resiguiendo la costura hacia abajo, hasta llegar al cinturón.

— A menos que seas un cadáver, el lado izquierdo del cuello siempre va sobre el derecho —indicó Geese.

Billy no alcanzó a bajar la mirada para comprobar si se había puesto la prenda al revés. Geese tiró de su cinturón, y Billy sintió frío en su pecho y sus piernas por un segundo cuando la tela fue apartada y luego colocada en la posición correcta.

Geese anudó nuevamente el cinturón, mientras Billy luchaba por controlar un sonrojo.

—No lo olvides —indicó Geese, poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho.

— _I won’t, sir_ —murmuró Billy, y agregó torpemente—: ¿Usted no se cambiará?

—Después.

Tras un titubeo, al ver que Geese no se apartaba, Billy posó su mano sobre la de su jefe e hizo una suave presión que no fue correspondida. Geese lo observó, queriendo ver qué más haría el joven si él no reaccionaba.

Sin embargo, Billy dudó, y acabó apartándose.

—Por cierto, Geese-sama… —dijo Billy, retrocediendo un poco y comenzando a hablar para llenar el silencio—. No pude entender todas las palabras en la recepción. ¿Ha programado algo para esta noche?

—Parte del servicio —respondió Geese restándole importancia—. Es costumbre que estos establecimientos incluyan una cena tradicional servida en la habitación. Debemos estar aquí a esa hora.

—¿Es para eso que insistieron tanto? —murmuró Billy, pasándose una mano por el cabello, desconcertado.

—Dijiste que querías una experiencia tradicional —acotó Geese plácidamente.

—No dije eso —se apresuró a protestar Billy, pero entonces recordó que él había comentado algo sobre dormir en el suelo y comer con palillos.

El joven frunció el ceño, preguntándose por un momento si estaban ahí a causa de su comentario. Pero no era posible. Geese-sama no se tomaría esa molestia por…

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ante una palabra de Geese, la puerta se abrió y una mujer mayor vestida en kimono entró y los saludó con una profunda inclinación. Traía una bandeja con té y algunos folletos del hotel.

Con un gesto delicado, la mujer los invitó a arrodillarse frente a la mesa baja.

Billy imitó a Geese cuando éste se arrodilló en uno de los cojines del suelo. La mujer les sirvió el té mientras les daba la bienvenida y explicaba los servicios que ofrecía ese alojamiento. Cambió de idioma a inglés al notar que Billy no entendía bien sus palabras.

El hotel contaba con varias albercas de aguas termales. Uno de los manantiales al aire libre era de uso general, y había otro en un recinto techado. Sin embargo, el hotel también contaba con un circuito de salas de sauna y un manantial privado, que se podían reservar por horas, si no querían tener que compartir los ambientes con los otros huéspedes.

La mujer consultó una libreta que llevaba consigo.

—Veo que ya hicieron una reserva para mañana por la tarde —comentó.

Geese asintió y Billy suprimió una sonrisa, contento de que su jefe estuviera tomándose en serio lo de relajarse y descansar.

* * *

Billy pasó la tarde en un estado de casi permanente desconcierto, a medida que iba descubriendo lo que conllevaba alojarse en un ryokan tradicional.

Tuvo que separarse de Geese-sama por algunos minutos para hacer un recorrido de rutina del hotel y asegurarse de que las instalaciones fueran seguras, y que ninguno de los huéspedes mostrara un comportamiento sospechoso. En el camino, investigó los distintos ambientes y áreas comunes. Vio las albercas —u onsen, que era el nombre con que las llamaban localmente—, y confirmó lo que había visto en los documentales de televisión: las personas entraban al agua completamente desnudas, sin mostrar inhibiciones.

Interiormente, Billy se sintió aliviado de que Geese-sama hubiese preferido esperar al día siguiente para usar los manantiales. Aunque los otros huéspedes fueran inofensivos, Billy no se sentía cómodo imaginando a Geese-sama descartando sus ropas frente a ellos y…

El joven interrumpió sus pensamientos y continuó el recorrido, pero cada vez que veía a otros huéspedes con el cabello húmedo y la piel sonrojada por el calor del agua, la imagen de Geese volvía a su mente. Billy era consciente de que aquella imagen no era precisa, porque nunca había visto a su jefe desnudo, pero aun así, se sintió avergonzado por estar albergando esos pensamientos.

Los clientes del hotel se componían de hombres mayores, y unas pocas mujeres. Geese y él eran los únicos extranjeros, y Billy se encontró recibiendo miradas curiosas. Algunas personas lo saludaron con una sonrisa amable y una leve inclinación de cabeza. El ambiente en todos los salones era tranquilo y sosegado. Nadie estaba con prisa.

Billy se extrañó al descubrir que no había nada que hacer. O, más bien, nada de lo que los occidentales acostumbraban hacer. El hotel carecía de salas de entretenimiento y no contaba con televisores en las áreas comunes. Había algunos libros y revistas, y también juegos de mesa, a disposición de los clientes en los estantes, pero, aparte de las aguas termales, el pasatiempo más popular dentro de ese lugar era relajarse en el suelo de tatami, y dormir, comer o conversar.

Al pasar por la recepción, Billy tomó algunas revistas que parecían tratar sobre temas empresariales y turismo, y las llevó a la habitación cuando terminó de hacer su ronda.

Encontró a Geese-sama sentado en el balcón, con la mirada dirigida hacia el jardín. Billy dejó las revistas sobre la mesa baja, y luego se quedó indeciso. El empresario se veía a gusto disfrutando del paisaje. No parecía molestarle que no hubiera otra cosa que hacer.

Billy no había sugerido ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo porque seguía teniendo la impresión de que a Geese le estaba costando moverse, aunque lo estuviera disimulando.

Apesadumbrado, Billy se tocó el brazo derecho. El hormigueo continuaba, y la mejoría también, pero aún no se había recuperado por completo.

Geese se volvió hacia él como si hubiese sentido el gesto, e hizo un ademán para que Billy se arrodillara en el suelo junto a él.

El joven obedeció.

—¿Qué te pareció el lugar? —preguntó Geese.

Había un sincero interés en su voz, y Billy se relajó y le contó sobre lo que había visto.

—No pensé que el hotel sería tan simple —sonrió Billy algo divertido—. No hay mucho que hacer, salvo los manantiales, o dar paseos por el pueblo o el jardín. Creí que se trataría de un destino turístico, pero es un poco… —Billy titubeó. No quería que su jefe creyera que estaba criticando la elección de hospedaje.

—¿Aburrido? —ofreció Geese.

—No —respondió Billy rápidamente, negando con la cabeza para mayor énfasis—. No usaría esa palabra.

Geese esperó mientras Billy buscaba cómo expresar su opinión con mayor claridad, pero el joven acabó dándose por vencido.

—No estoy acostumbrado a esta tranquilidad —respondió Billy con simpleza.

—Puede resultar monótono si la estadía es larga —comentó Geese—. Pero eso no es problema si la persona que te hace compañía es la adecuada.

Billy sintió algo ligero en el pecho, un leve nerviosismo ante la ambigüedad de esa frase.

—¿Por eso pidió que reservara sólo dos noches? —preguntó tras un titubeo.

—Al contrario, agregar una noche adicional quizá fue una buena idea.

El joven se estremeció al ver la mirada que acompañó a las palabras de su jefe. Geese comenzó a hacer un movimiento con su brazo, como si fuera a acariciarle el rostro, pero luego se detuvo y continuó observándolo sin que el contacto llegara a ocurrir.

Billy esperó también, extrañado, y se sintió decepcionado cuando Geese no hizo nada más. A eso siguió el impulso intenso de ser él quien tocara a su jefe, pero Billy tampoco se movió y el impulso pasó.

Continuaron donde estaban por un largo rato. Los minutos pasaron, lentos y apacibles, como la vida en ese lugar. En ocasiones oían un lejano chapoteo, el rumor de agua corriendo, las voces de los otros huéspedes o sus pasos huecos resonando en el pasillo, pero ninguno de esos sonidos conseguía perturbar la tranquilidad.

Por costumbre, Billy recorrió a su jefe con la mirada y disfrutó del afecto que sentía por él. Era extraño ver a Geese-sama arrodillado en ese balcón de madera, sin estar ocupado con algo. No había traído trabajo consigo, pero Billy sospechaba que su jefe estaba aprovechando el tiempo para planear sus negocios. Después de todo, Geese había dejado varios temas pendientes en Estados Unidos: el torneo, el nuevo personal, Addes.

Como su jefe no parecía haber notado su mirada, Billy continuó observándolo.

Bajo la luz natural, el semblante de su jefe se veía un poco más pálido que de costumbre, y el celeste de sus ojos adquiría una fría y límpida claridad. Billy se preguntó qué pensaban los otros huéspedes cuando lo veían junto a Geese. A pesar de la similitud entre el color de sus ojos y sus cabellos, la imagen que ambos proyectaban era completamente distinta. De seguro las personas debían darse cuenta de que Geese estaba muy por encima de él…

Después de todo, Geese no sólo era el dueño de una ciudad, sino también alguien que podía manipular su energía para lograr algo que muchas personas considerarían un “milagro”.

Billy sintió que el abismo que lo separaba de Geese Howard se ensanchaba un poco más. En el pasado, los milagros habían sido concedidos por dioses. ¿Significaba eso que su jefe había alcanzado el nivel de una deidad?

Billy reprimió una suave risa frustrada. Tal vez pensar así no era tan descabellado.

Dedicaba su vida a servir a Geese con la devoción que otros habrían mostrado hacia un ser superior.

Había un salario de por medio, sí, pero…

Con sorpresa, Billy se dio cuenta de que, en ese momento, el dinero no le importaba en absoluto. Aun si Geese-sama no le pagara un centavo, él quería seguir a su lado.

Aquella revelación lo hizo bajar la mirada hacia el tatami, mientras una mezcla de emociones se agolpaba en su interior. El cariño que sentía hacia Geese era abrumante, pero comprender que lo quería a tal extremo lo hizo sentir en paz.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Geese.

Billy alzó la mirada hacia él. Su jefe no podía saber qué era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, y lo miraba con genuina curiosidad, porque, a pesar de que Geese era una persona increíble, también era sólo un hombre. Era alguien que podía salir lastimado, o que podía enfermar. Alguien a quien Billy debía proteger a toda costa.

—Nada, Geese-sama. Pensaba en el trabajo que queda por hacer.

Geese lo observó con cierta suspicacia, pero no insistió. La expresión de Billy era honesta, y había una suave calidez en su mirada.

* * *

—Resististe más de lo que pensé. —La voz de Geese era burlona, y Billy ahogó una maldición.

“Es cruel”, pensó el joven intentando que un quejido no escapara de sus labios.

Billy yacía encogido sobre el tatami, con el rostro oculto contra un brazo. Había pasado casi una hora arrodillado conversando con Geese-sama y, cuando habían decidido ir a buscar algún bocadillo al restaurant del hotel, Billy había intentado ponerse pie y claramente había sentido como si mil agujas se clavaran súbitamente en sus piernas adormecidas.

Había intentado disimular el dolor, pero éste había ido en aumento y había superado su fuerza de voluntad. Billy se había quedado encogido en el suelo mientras Geese se levantaba sin problemas y lo miraba con una sonrisa entretenida en los labios.

—Si te mueves pasará más rápido.

Billy intentó obedecer, pero el movimiento se sintió como una descarga eléctrica en sus piernas y desistió al instante.

—Es parte de la experiencia tradicional —comentó Geese plácidamente.

— _B-boss_ … —protestó Billy, porque la situación era absolutamente ridícula, y Geese parecía estar disfrutando de ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—N-no, estoy b… —Billy se interrumpió cuando otra descarga lo recorrió.

Geese rió tenuemente, sin dejar de observar a su empleado. Billy no había notado que la yukata se había desarreglado, y que sus piernas y uno de sus hombros estaban expuestos. Era evidente que el joven no sabía cómo llevar esas ropas y que se sentía incómodo en ellas. Todo en él desentonaba con ese traje tradicional, desde su corto cabello rubio y su complexión claramente europea, hasta el discreto destello de sus pendientes plateados.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, había algo cautivante en su aspecto.

Pacientemente, Geese esperó a que Billy se recuperara. No lo ayudó a levantarse, pero sí acomodó su yukata cuando Billy finalmente estuvo de pie delante de él.

El joven mantuvo la mirada hacia un lado, viéndose un poco avergonzado de que su jefe estuviera ocupándose de sus ropas. Tras un titubeo, Billy aprovechó el momento para rozarle los dedos y comprobar su temperatura.

Geese permitió el gesto. La tibieza de Billy se sentía agradable contra su piel helada.

Una sombra de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Billy, pero el joven no dijo nada. Geese había dicho que iba a estar mejor al día siguiente. Insistir en el tema no cambiaría nada.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al restaurant. Por precaución, Billy llevó su sansetsukon oculto bajo la tela de la yukata. Los otros huéspedes los miraron con abierta curiosidad, pero nadie se atrevió a dirigirles la palabra.

La comida fue ligera, para no arruinar la cena de esa noche.

Pasaron parte de la tarde paseando por el jardín del hotel. Geese comentó sobre el templo ubicado en lo alto de la colina, y Billy se sorprendió al oírlo hablar sobre amuletos para la buena suerte y predicciones de la fortuna. Por experiencia, sabía que Geese-sama no creía en esas cosas, y pronto comprendió que esos objetos eran parte de la “experiencia tradicional” que su jefe había mencionado. Los amuletos podían usarse como souvenir, y rezarle a los dioses del templo —aunque no creyera en ellos— era una buena anécdota que podría compartir con Lilly al volver a South Town.

La experiencia continuó hacia la noche cuando finalmente Billy pudo comprobar por qué ese hotel, o los ryokan en general, daban tanta importancia a una comida.

Exactamente a las ocho de la noche, un grupo de empleados tocó a la puerta de la habitación. Amablemente, les indicaron que se sentaran a la mesa, y comenzaron a distribuir distintas viandas.

Billy se quedó perplejo al ver que la mesa quedaba cubierta de una multitud de platillos pequeños y multicolores. No sabía qué contenían la mitad de ellos. Los ingredientes habían sido cortados y moldeados en llamativas formas irreconocibles y, aún después de que uno de los empleados describiera qué había en cada plato, Billy no estuvo seguro de qué era lo que iban a comer.

Sin embargo, Geese-sama no se veía sorprendido, y Billy se sintió ligeramente apesadumbrado, porque su falta de experiencia volvía a ser evidente.

Los empleados se retiraron despidiéndose de ellos con una profunda venia que hicieron arrodillados sobre el tatami, sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Al empezar a comer, Billy se dijo que “comida era comida” sin importar la manera en que estuviera presentada. Pero pronto descubrió que esa mentalidad tendría que ser replanteada.

No estaba preparado para la intensidad de sabores y texturas, ni para la manera en que algunos ingredientes se deshacían en su boca, dejando un gusto familiar y a la vez completamente desconocido. Cada bocado era un descubrimiento, y Billy pensó con pesar que era una lástima que los platos fueran tan pequeños.

—Parece que fue de tu agrado —comentó Geese cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos.

Billy asintió.

—Estuvo delicioso, gracias por permitirme cenar con usted.

—Me alegro. Pero aún no hemos terminado.

—¿No?

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y los empleados volvieron a entrar para limpiar la mesa. A continuación, la cubrieron nuevamente con otros platillos, humeantes tazas de sopa, diminutos pescados horneados en una costra de sal.

—Es una cena en cuatro tiempos —explicó Geese—. Se le conoce como kaiseki.

Billy observó la comida que volvía a adornar la mesa. ¿Eso se iba a repetir _cuatro veces_?

Geese no dejó de observarlo, complacido con su desconcierto.

* * *

La intención original de Billy había sido obligar a Geese-sama a reposar. No había esperado que él haría prácticamente lo mismo.

Comer, disfrutar de la absoluta tranquilidad. Holgazanear. Ser atendido por otros. Billy no conseguía acostumbrarse al lento ritmo de ese día. 

Unos minutos después de la cena, un par de empleadas jóvenes se habían presentado y, para extrañeza de Billy, se habían dirigido con pasos rápidos y cortos a la habitación.

Sin hablarse entre ellas, las muchachas habían sacado los futones del armario y los habían extendido sobre el suelo, uno al lado del otro, con movimientos perfectamente sincronizados.

Manteniendo el silencio e intercambiando indicaciones con unos simples gestos de cabeza, las jóvenes tendieron las sábanas y cobertores, y ajustaron las fundas de las almohadas, en lo que fue una coreografía práctica y precisa, donde los movimientos de una eran reflejados a la perfección por la otra.

El proceso tomó apenas unos minutos, y luego las jóvenes hicieron profundas inclinaciones y se retiraron.

Billy observó el dormitorio que segundos atrás había sido una sala casi vacía. Ahora, con los futones extendidos e iluminados por la débil luz de una lámpara de papel, se veía como una habitación apropiada para que Geese-sama pasara la noche.

Acabar la cena les había tomado casi dos horas y media. En el exterior, la noche había caído y el ambiente se había tornado frío. Billy cerró las puertas corredizas del balcón mientras Geese-sama se dirigía a la habitación.

Billy aguardó algunos minutos, pensativo. ¿Las muchachas que habían preparado el cuarto habían asumido que Geese-sama y él dormirían juntos? ¿O eso era parte de las costumbres de ese país?

Él planeaba quedarse vigilando en la sala de todas formas, pero no dejaba de ser extraño, y agradable, que la gente de ese hotel no se diera cuenta de que él era un simple empleado.

Billy entró en la habitación unos minutos después, y encontró a Geese sentado sobre uno de los futones, vestido con una holgada bata de dormir.

Despacio, Billy se arrodilló a su lado, sobre el tatami, y simuló acomodar los cobertores, mientras confirmaba que el grosor del colchón fuera adecuado. 

—Si necesita algo, estaré en la sala haciendo guardia, Geese-sama. Por favor, descanse. Espero que mañana se sienta mejor.

Geese no respondió y Billy agregó:

—Gracias por acceder venir aquí.

—¿Tenía otra opción? Mi guardaespaldas es insistente.

Billy rio con suavidad. Le gustaba cuando Geese-sama estaba de buen humor.

—Buenas noches, Geese-sama —susurró Billy, procurando no mirar el rostro de su jefe, para que éste no notara su ligera decepción. El día había acabado sin que hubiera más abrazos o besos y Billy se sentía levemente culpable, porque la tarde había sido agradable, y aun así él no podía evitar querer más.

Había dicho que eso no sucedería, que no se acostumbraría y que se conformaría con lo que Geese quisiera darle, pero…

Billy se levantó y fue a apagar la lámpara, interrumpiendo abruptamente esos pensamientos. Antes de salir de la habitación, hizo una leve inclinación como despedida.

Geese aún no se había acostado y lo miraba.

—¿Necesita algo más, Geese-sama? —preguntó Billy al notarlo.

El silencio que siguió fue prolongado, pero finalmente Geese esbozó una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

—Tengo frío —señaló.

La primera reacción de Billy fue buscar el control de temperatura del cuarto con la mirada, pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de que Geese no estaba hablando de eso. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió.

Billy volvió donde su jefe con pasos lentos y se arrodilló a su lado, esta vez sobre el futon, sin decir una palabra. Se dejó llevar dócilmente cuando Geese lo tomó por la cintura para que se acostara de espaldas a él, y contuvo la respiración al notar los brazos de su jefe rodeándolo y atrayéndolo contra sí.

El cuerpo de Geese era una presencia abrumadora y helada tras su espalda. Billy se sorprendió de que su temperatura hubiese disminuido tanto, e, inquieto, tomó sus manos, y tal como había hecho en el otro hotel, las llevó hacia su pecho para calentarlas.

Billy notó la respiración de Geese cerca de su nuca, erizándole los cabellos.

Con otro profundo estremecimiento, Billy llevó una mano del empresario a sus labios y la rozó suavemente.

—Geese-sama… —susurró.  

—Eres cálido —murmuró Geese, hablando cerca de su oído, estrechando el abrazo.


	16. Complacerle | Japón 5

Con la tenue luz grisácea del amanecer, las dos formas que dormían sobre el futon se confundían en una, abrigadas bajo un voluminoso pero ligero cobertor blanco.

Casi no se habían movido durante la noche, y ambos seguían acostados muy juntos, sin que hubiera un espacio entre sus cuerpos. Un brazo de Geese descansaba pesadamente alrededor de la cintura de Billy, y sus dedos ahora tibios permanecían entre los del joven.

Despertar en compañía de Billy no era una experiencia desconocida para Geese, pero despertar y permanecer acostado e inmóvil, sin ganas de levantarse, fue algo completamente nuevo para él. Volver a cerrar los ojos y buscar una posición cómoda en la almohada para seguir durmiendo era algo que no había hecho en años. La frase “sólo unos minutos más” no pasaba por su mente desde que era un niño.

La brumosa somnolencia no le molestó esa mañana. Disfrutó de la ligera desorientación causada por no saber qué hora era o cuántas horas había dormido. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, centrándose en la tibieza de Billy entre sus brazos, y poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, listo para dormirse otra vez.

Sin embargo, el hotel estaba despertando. Tenues ruidos comenzaban a oírse en las habitaciones contiguas, así como pasos ligeros en el suelo hueco de los corredores alfombrados.

Geese continuó con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir la presencia de los huéspedes cercanos. Por instinto, se puso alerta, preparado para detectar la más ligera amenaza.

Por varios años, Geese había visto la necesidad de dormir como un inconveniente. Le hacía perder tiempo, y era el periodo en el cual se encontraba más vulnerable al posible ataque de un enemigo.

El acceso al penthouse en el rascacielos estaba restringido a unas pocas personas pero, aun así, Geese despertaba ante el más mínimo ruido o apenas sentía la presencia de alguien aproximándose a la habitación. Entre sus empleados se corría el rumor de que él podía pasar semanas enteras despierto, porque nadie lo había visto dormir.

Pero eso había cambiado unos meses después de que Billy había comenzado a trabajar, en una semana en que el joven tuvo que encargarse de la seguridad del penthouse durante el turno de noche.

Los guardaespaldas normales vigilaban fuera de la suite, para no importunar. Pero Billy no. El joven había concluido que era más seguro estar cerca, y se había instalado en la sala. Ante la mirada reprobadora que él le había dirigido, Billy había sonreído y le había dado las buenas noches con un sincero: “descanse, por favor, yo estaré vigilando”.

Permitir que el joven lo viera dormido había sido una decisión consciente, un ensayo: ¿hasta qué punto planeaba confiar en Billy?

Y había encontrado una respuesta.

Pero, aun así, era extraño despertar con el joven en sus brazos y que su presencia resultara placentera. Nunca había experimentado algo similar con las mujeres con las que salía, porque no era común que al llegar el alba la mujer de turno siguiera con él. Si alguna vez había tenido la consideración de permitir que una de esas jóvenes se quedara a pasar la noche, quien acababa retirándose antes del amanecer era él. Dejaba instrucciones a algún guardia para que se ocupara de la joven, y la velada quedaba olvidada.

Si retrocedía un poco más en el tiempo, durante su juventud tampoco había mostrado interés en pasar un momento así con nadie. En la época en que entrenaba, no había tenido reparos en recurrir a alguno de sus compañeros durante la noche, pero eso había sido para satisfacer una necesidad, no para buscar compañía.

Y eso podía resultar contradictorio viniendo de una persona que gustaba de probar los placeres que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle. ¿Por qué se había privado de un placer tan simple como permanecer en la cama, con alguien acurrucado contra él?

La respuesta que vino a su mente lo hizo en la forma de las palabras burlonas que él había dirigido hacia Billy unas noches atrás.

“Porque tú no estabas aquí”.

Una burla, sí, pero en parte también una verdad.

Geese estaba siempre en permanente búsqueda de nuevas experiencias y los rumores decían, con razón, que él era una persona que lo tenía todo. Pero lo que nadie solía mencionar era que las cosas que llamaban su atención perdían su atractivo en poco tiempo. Las posesiones materiales significaban poco cuando se hastiaba de ellas.

Pero, desde que Billy había llegado, la monotonía diaria había quedado interrumpida. Cuando el joven estaba a su lado, gestos de los cuales Geese había prescindido durante años súbitamente se convertían en situaciones cuyo placer experimentaba por primera vez. Acoger a Billy contra sí, saborear un beso, deleitarse con la tibieza de su cuerpo… De no haber sido por el joven, aquellas acciones habrían estado completamente ausentes en su vida.

Geese continuó sin moverse, y unos minutos después, notó que Billy despertaba e intentaba incorporarse.

Sin que hubiera una razón en particular, él no se lo permitió. No aflojó su abrazo, y Billy desistió al instante.

—Buenos días, Geese-sama. ¿Se siente mejor? —preguntó el joven en un susurro.

Su respuesta fue un leve “hmm”, y Billy posó ambas manos sobre las suyas, verificando su temperatura. Geese no dijo más, pero su murmullo había sido afirmativo. Su energía se había estabilizado durante la noche, y eso significaba que Billy había terminado de recuperarse también.

El joven permaneció quieto a su lado, sin hacer más que una leve presión sobre sus manos. Geese intentó imaginar qué tipo de expresión había en el rostro de su guardaespaldas. ¿El joven estaría avergonzado por haber despertado así, o se lo tomaría con normalidad?

Los minutos transcurrieron, y Billy no dio ninguna señal de querer levantarse, pero tampoco de querer volverse a mirarlo.

—¿Vas a darme la espalda toda la mañana? —preguntó Geese con fingida reprobación.

Billy se volvió, teniendo cuidado de no desacomodar demasiado el cobertor que compartían, y permaneció acostado a su lado, de cara hacia él pero sin encontrar su mirada. Sus ojos claros se veían grises y eran esquivos. Aunque no parecía nervioso, la situación en que se encontraban le cohibía. Independientemente de si decidía actuar como un empleado o no, era difícil comportarse casualmente al despertar en la cama de otra persona.

Geese esperó sin ninguna prisa a que Billy reuniera el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Tomó unos segundos, pero el joven finalmente lo hizo. Y luego Billy reprimió una inesperada y suave risa, por la que se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida y divertida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Geese frunciendo el ceño.

Billy titubeó, pero luego respondió en voz baja:

—Su cabello… está un poco…

Geese recordó que ése era otro de los inconvenientes de despertar junto a otra persona. Presentar una imagen adecuada por las mañanas era imposible. Con un leve fastidio, Geese notó que algunos mechones rubios le caían sobre un ojo. Y, por la reacción de Billy, el resto de su cabello debía presentar un aspecto deplorable también.

La sonrisa de Billy se acentuó ante su fastidio. La mirada del joven era cálida.

—Si me permite… —murmuró Billy, alzando una mano.

Hubo una vacilación de parte de ambos, y luego los dedos de Billy le rozaron el cabello. Suavemente, el joven llevó aquellos mechones rebeldes tras su oído.

Geese se preguntó si alguien había hecho ese gesto con él antes. No podía recordarlo. Quizá aquélla era la primera vez.

Billy apartó la mano abruptamente, sorprendido consigo mismo y su atrevimiento.

—Veo que tu brazo ya está bien —señaló Geese, sin comentar nada sobre la breve caricia, pero sin desaprobarla tampoco, aceptando el gesto en una concesión silenciosa.

Al oír eso, Billy se dio cuenta de que había usado su mano derecha. Abrió y cerró los dedos una vez.

—Siento como si nunca hubiese estado herido —murmuró, perplejo.

—Me alegra —dijo Geese, sonriendo complacido y moviéndose para acostarse de espaldas, porque las ganas de no querer levantarse perduraban—. Acércate más —indicó.

Billy obedeció mientras una sombra de preocupación pasaba por su semblante.

—¿Aún no se encuentra bien? —preguntó, su tono urgente.

—Estoy perfectamente —respondió Geese, haciendo un ademán para que Billy se recostara contra él y apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

El joven hizo lo que pedía. Sus cuerpos volvieron a tocarse, y encontraron la posición más cómoda sin ningún esfuerzo. Billy cerró los ojos cuando, tal como deseaba, la mano de Geese se posó sobre su cabello.

Al oír una exhalación complacida de parte de su jefe, Billy comprendió al instante qué era lo que estaba pasando. Geese no quería levantarse todavía. Aquello lo hizo sentir abrumado, con una mezcla de contento e incredulidad. Relajándose, reprimió una sonrisa y se acercó más a Geese bajo el cobertor.

—Esta habitación es un poco fría, ¿no le parece, Geese-sama? —preguntó, pese a saber que ahora esa cercanía nada tenía que ver con la temperatura.

—Así es —respondió Geese, como si le siguiera el juego, haciendo una caricia en sus cortos mechones rubios.

* * *

Cuando decidieron levantarse, el sol había salido y sus rayos oblicuos iluminaban la habitación. Al ponerse de pie, Billy sintió como si estuviera mareado, embriagado por la cercanía de Geese y sus caricias.

Se dirigió a la sala para darle privacidad a su jefe, y esperó junto a la ventana del balcón, recibiendo la tibieza del sol con agrado, e intentando convencerse de que estaba despierto, y que nada de aquello era un sueño.

En verdad había pasado una noche entera durmiendo junto a Geese-sama. Aún podía sentir el peso de un brazo en su cintura, y la cálida respiración entre sus cabellos. Había intentado no caer dormido, para poder disfrutar de estar así tanto como fuera posible, pero el sueño lo había vencido demasiado pronto. La inconsciencia era una molestia, porque dormido no podía sentir a su jefe acostado junto a él… 

Pero entonces el alba había llegado, y ambos habían despertado temprano, por instinto o por culpa del desfase horario que llevaban encima. Billy se había sorprendido cuando Geese-sama no le había permitido moverse.

La estadía en el ryokan, y aquel viaje en general, eran más de lo que él se había atrevido a imaginar, porque no había tomado en cuenta lo que su jefe podía _querer_.

Billy no había fantaseado siquiera con remolonear en el futon en presencia de Geese. Encontrarse haciendo justamente eso _con_ su jefe había sido profundamente desconcertante, e increíblemente placentero.

Ahora que ambos se habían recuperado, la presencia de Geese-sama volvía a ser opresiva y dominante. Desde que habían despertado, eso había quedado claro. Descubrir que su jefe quería permanecer acostado, holgazaneando gran parte de la mañana, había sido increíble.

Y no sólo se trataba de eso. Geese-sama lo había querido a su lado. No le había permitido apartarse, había rechazado su ofrecimiento de traerle desayuno, no había mostrado prisa por empezar el día.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Billy se preguntó si aquello se repetiría. Cada cosa que Geese-sama le daba a probar lo dejaba queriendo más. No podía evitarlo. Su jefe era como una adicción incontrolable.

El joven rio para sí al darse cuenta de que el mareo no era su imaginación. Sí se sentía un poco ebrio, como si una ligera neblina hubiese caído sobre su mente. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en su jefe.

Eso probó no ser un problema, porque Geese tampoco iba permitir que no pensara en él.

El empresario salió de la habitación, vistiendo la yukata genérica que el hotel proveía. Se veía extraño llevando una prenda de tela burda, tan distinta a la ropa que solía vestir, pero, aun así, Billy no pasó por alto que la yukata le iba mucho mejor a Geese-sama que a él.

Durante el desayuno en el comedor del hotel, Geese-sama atrajo la atención de los otros comensales de tal manera, que pronto se encontró conversando con algunos hombres en las mesas contiguas. El empresario no tardó en recibir una invitación para ir a beber al bar del pueblo, si es que tenía una noche libre.

Billy guardó silencio durante la charla, pero, tras un titubeo de los interlocutores, también fue invitado. Aquellos hombres que podían hablar casualmente con Geese lo miraban a él con curiosidad, como si no pudieran explicar qué relación había entre ellos y no supieran cómo tratarlo. Uno de los hombres más viejos preguntó medio en broma si acaso eran hermanos.

Aquello fue desconcertante, porque Billy estaba seguro de que el abismo que lo separaba de Geese-sama debía ser evidente para todo el mundo.

—Es mi guardaespaldas —respondió Geese viéndose entretenido con la sorpresa que mostraron aquellos hombres.

Cuando abandonaron el comedor, los hombres se despidieron de Geese como si fueran viejos conocidos.

Billy admiró a su jefe. Como no había razón para que Geese-sama inspirara miedo entre los otros huéspedes, esos hombres solamente habían visto el lado carismático del empresario. Geese-sama se los había ganado a todos con tan sólo unas palabras y la sombra de una sonrisa amable.

—¿Piensa ir a beber con ellos? —preguntó Billy, mientras seguía a Geese a la entrada del hotel.

—Quizá.

—¿Esta noche?

—No, tal vez mañana.

No habían programado nada para el siguiente día, y Billy hizo una nota mental.

Salieron del edificio después de calzarse unas sandalias que estaban a disposición de los huéspedes del lugar. Billy se sintió incómodo, pero imitó a su jefe sin decir nada, viendo que otros alojados hacían lo mismo, sin mostrar extrañeza. El joven concluyó que aquélla debía ser otra de las costumbres exóticas de ese país.

A pesar del día soleado, el aire estaba frío en el exterior, pero Billy no tardó en entrar en calor debido a la incomodidad que le producía su indumentaria tradicional. Caminar en sandalias vistiendo una yukata por el empinado sendero de piedra de una colina no era fácil para un primerizo. Geese lo miró de soslayo y sonrió, pero no aminoró la velocidad.

Billy ahogó un gruñido de frustración cuando llegaron al pie de una escalera y Geese hizo un gesto para que subieran.

Como era de esperarse, su jefe no tenía problema alguno para moverse, y Billy comenzó a prestar atención. Imitar a Geese-sama era una técnica que había demostrado ser efectiva. No era necesario que Geese se tomara la molestia de enseñarle cosas. Él podía aprender con tan sólo mirarlo.

Su jefe no hacía movimientos bruscos o innecesarios. Un paso fluía en otro y la tela de la yukata se ajustaba a ese ritmo. Si la longitud de un paso era adecuada, la prenda no resultaba restrictiva.

Hacia mitad de la larga subida, Billy se sintió un poco menos torpe, y cuando llegaron a lo alto, su vestimenta ya no le daba problemas.

Un vasto patio de piedra clara se extendía ante ellos, casi idéntico al del templo donde Geese-sama había usado el pergamino la primera vez. Pero aquí los pabellones y altares habían sido mantenidos con cuidado, y el color de la madera y el dorado de las decoraciones era intenso y estaba bien conservado.

Una docena de visitantes deambulaba por el lugar, yendo de altar en altar para rezar. Algunos vestían la yukata del ryokan y saludaron con inclinaciones al verlos, como si existiera una conexión entre ellos solamente por estar alojados en el mismo hospedaje.

Billy siguió a Geese mientras éste recorría los distintos pabellones sin ninguna prisa, admirando los acabados. Se detuvieron ante el que claramente era el altar principal del templo.

—¿Va a rezar…? —preguntó Billy en un murmullo pasmado.

—Querías una experiencia tradicional —le recordó Geese, sonriéndole burlón.

—No creo en… —Billy no pudo completar la frase, porque una pareja se acercó al altar, y él se hizo a un lado para darles espacio. Esperó de pie junto a Geese, mientras la pareja seguía un extraño rito que consistía en lanzar una moneda, aplaudir y hacer inclinaciones.

Billy los observó curioso, y reparó que, antes de elevar una plegaria, todas las personas lanzaban primero una moneda dentro de una caja de madera.

Geese parecía entretenido con su desconcierto.

—Debes ofrecer dinero para que los dioses te escuchen —señaló.

Billy sonrió al oír eso. Entendió por qué Geese se veía tan a gusto en ese lugar, en vez de mostrar el usual desdén hacia las personas que depositaban su fe en una religión. Ese templo era un negocio, no hacía nada para ocultarlo, y las personas lo aceptaban y pagaban voluntariamente.

Tal vez si hubiera estado con Lilly, él habría permitido que su hermana probara lo que era “rezarle” a esos dioses. Pero, para él, era suficiente con ver lo que los otros visitantes hacían.

Se apartó despacio. A modo de disculpas, y para dejar claro que no estaba despreciando aquello que Geese había querido mostrarle, murmuró en voz baja, mirando al empresario a los ojos con una sonrisa tenue:

—Mi deuda es con usted, no necesito poner dinero en una caja.

Hubo un largo silencio, y Billy presintió que quizá no debía haber dicho eso, pero Geese finalmente hizo un gesto indiferente que parecía decir “como quieras”, y le dio la espalda para continuar el recorrido.

En la tienda del templo, Billy compró algo llamado omamori de recuerdo para su hermana, después de que Geese-sama le explicara que eran talismanes de protección. A Billy le hizo gracia que cada amuleto tuviera un uso específico, como traer suerte en los estudios o disminuir las probabilidades de estar involucrado en accidentes de tránsito. Como era un regalo para Lilly, eligió uno de tela celeste e hilos dorados, decorado con lirios y los kanjis del nombre de ese lugar.

El paseo continuó colina arriba, por escalinatas y senderos mayormente desiertos. Para sorpresa de Billy, en la cima encontraron un pequeño y sencillo restaurant y se detuvieron a beber algo ahí, junto a la ventana que ofrecía una vista del pueblo de Kurakumo.

Billy miró disimuladamente a su jefe. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Aquel establecimiento con mesas y sillas avejentadas no parecía un lugar adecuado para Geese-sama, pero el empresario se veía a gusto. Sostenía un desgastado vaso en su mano con la misma elegancia que solía mostrar al beber un vaso de fino whisky en el rascacielos. No le importaba que hubiera telarañas en algunos rincones del techo, o polvo en los marcos de las ventanas.

Escondiendo su sonrisa, Billy concluyó que Geese no era tan vano como aparentaba. Podía disfrutar de las cosas simples. Y eso tenía sentido, o de lo contrario nunca se habría acercado a un chico que había recogido de la calle.

Volviendo la vista hacia el paisaje, Billy agradeció que aún quedara un día más para estar juntos en ese lugar. No quería que la estancia en el ryokan acabara. No se imaginaba a Geese-sama invitándolo a pasar la noche en su cama cuando volvieran a South Town…, pese a que, si lo pensaba bien, su jefe ya había hecho eso una vez, muy a su manera.

Distraídamente, Billy se llevó una mano al hombro derecho. Por la mañana, había confirmado que ya se encontraba bien. Sobre su piel no quedaba ninguna marca, ni la más ligera cicatriz que indicara que había estado herido.

La estadía en el hospital era como un recuerdo lejano. South Town le parecía una ciudad más, a la cual no tenía prisa por volver.

Geese observaba el paisaje también, las cortas calles del pueblo, el casi inexistente circular de los vehículos.

—¿Por qué eligió este lugar? —preguntó Billy en voz baja, girando su rostro hacia su jefe

—¿No te agrada?

Billy sonrió. Estaba acostumbrado a que Geese-sama respondiera con preguntas para no tener que contestar. Ese tipo de conversaciones también era agradable.

—Creo que eligió bien.

—“Bien” —repitió Geese con una sonrisa burlona—, es un concepto muy amplio.

—Si satisface sus expectativas… entonces está bien.

—¿Y si la elección no te hubiera agradado? ¿Seguirías pensando que “está bien”, entonces?

Billy dejó pasar unos segundos.

—Sí.

—¿Esa afirmación tiene sustento?

El tono de Geese fue reprobador, pero sus ojos brillaban complacidos. Billy lo notó y sintió en su pecho esa tibieza placentera que Geese le provocaba.

—Lo seguí a South Town sin saber qué esperar —señaló Billy cortésmente—. Es todo el sustento que necesito.

—¿Para concluir que los lugares que elijo son adecuados para ti?

—Sí, si estoy con usted —respondió Billy con sencillez, sin apartar la mirada mientras las sensaciones de esa mañana volvían a su mente, junto con el embriagante afecto que sentía hacia su jefe.

Las palabras brotaron de sus labios de forma espontánea, pero Billy no se sintió cohibido durante el largo silencio que siguió. Era algo que él había decidido hacía mucho, y que no iba a cambiar.

El comentario desdeñoso que esperaba no llegó. En vez de eso, Geese se levantó y lo observó con fijeza.

—Tal vez cambies de idea en un futuro —amonestó, y, a pesar de que su voz fue cortante, Billy negó con una sonrisa.

—No lo haré, Geese-sama —respondió.

* * *

Descendieron de la colina y pasaron algunos minutos recorriendo el pueblo. Ese día había un poco más de visitantes, y el joven se mantuvo atento a los grupos y vehículos que pasaban por su lado en la calle sin veredas.

Había llevado su sansetsukon oculto bajo los pliegues de la yukata, pero era difícil sentirse como un guardaespaldas cuando estaba vestido así. Tuvo que obligarse a no olvidar que estaba trabajando. Pasear con Geese-sama por ese lugar no significaba que estaba teniendo un día libre.

El joven se quedó en la puerta de una tienda de cerámicas, mientras Geese conversaba con el dependiente. Los artículos en venta iban desde simples palillos hasta jarrones de un par de metros de alto. Pese a que Kurakumo era un pueblo diminuto, en la tienda podían encontrarse objetos valorizados en miles de dólares, y Geese-sama estaba interesado en comprar algunos para decorar el rascacielos.

—¿Hablas inglés?

Una muchacha se había detenido frente a él en la calle y lo miraba. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, y delicados rasgos asiáticos. Billy no estuvo seguro de su nacionalidad porque su pronunciación en inglés era perfecta.

Billy asintió, mirando en derredor y en el interior de la tienda, en caso aquello fuera una distracción para que otra persona consiguiera acercarse a Geese-sama.

—No es común ver extranjeros aquí —sonrió la muchacha. Se expresaba con soltura y sin mostrar el aire respetuoso que Billy había percibido en la mayoría de habitantes de ese país—. Si tienes tiempo, ¿no quieres ir a beber algo luego? Me encantaría poder practicar mi inglés.

—Estoy ocupado —respondió Billy, no muy seguro de si estaba sonando innecesariamente áspero. La muchacha era agradable, pero él no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con chicas en una atmósfera casual. Mucho menos con una que quería ir a beber con él.

—¿Ocupado mientras te hospedas en el ryokan? —rio la muchacha, tomando aquella respuesta como una excusa y mirando la yukata de Billy de arriba abajo.

Billy volvió a asentir, incómodo. ¿Sería demasiado brusco si respondía con una negativa rotunda?

Geese salió de la tienda en ese momento y Billy enderezó un poco más su espalda por reflejo. El empresario se sacudió el polvo de las manos, sin mirar a la muchacha.

—Volvamos —indicó.

—Sí, Geese-sama.

Billy dio una breve mirada hacia la chica, sintiéndose un poco culpable de dejarla de pie en medio de la calle, cuando ella se había comportado de modo más bien amable.

Y de improviso sintió un toque de la mano de Geese en su espalda, firme, dándole un suave empujón para que echara a andar. El roce le provocó una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo. Aquel gesto no era nada nuevo, pero Geese-sama lo había hecho con alguien mirando. Con toda seguridad, la muchacha los había visto y debía estar haciendo todo tipo de conjeturas.

Geese apartó su mano y Billy lo miró sorprendido, pero el empresario no hizo ningún comentario y se encaminó al hotel como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

—El onsen que reservaron se encuentra preparado —les informó el recepcionista al verlos.

Billy se sorprendió. ¿Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde? No había sentido el paso del tiempo, y el día se estaba yendo demasiado rápidamente.

—Encontrarán todo lo necesario en ese recinto —continuaba el recepcionista—. Tienen dos horas a su disposición.

—¿Desea ir,  Geese-sama?

Geese respondió con un asentimiento y Billy sonrió para sí, contento. Al igual que él, su jefe se veía completamente recuperado y las secuelas dejadas por el uso del pergamino habían desaparecido, pero relajarse en un sauna y luego en un onsen no le vendría mal, en particular porque Geese trabajaba demasiado y esto era lo más cercano a unas vacaciones.

Mientras seguía a Geese hacia el recinto privado, Billy se preguntó por qué no habían hecho algo similar en South Town. La respuesta fue la misma de siempre: porque era peligroso. Era imposible relajarse en un lugar donde podían sufrir una emboscada.

Vagamente, Billy recordó algo que había visto en los planos de la Geese Tower, en la época en que apenas era un aprendiz de guardaespaldas. Uno de los pisos sin utilizar tenía un sauna, abandonado y olvidado, al igual que el bar y la sala de conciertos.

Cruzaron algunos ambientes divididos con cortinas y llegaron a un recibidor donde el camino se dividía. Una joven tomó sus nombres e hizo un gesto para que cruzaran un umbral cubierto con una cortina celeste, marcada con el kanji de “hombres”.

Tras seguir un corto pasillo, llegaron a una sala con iluminación tenue y muebles de madera y bambú. Era un vestidor equipado con casilleros, bancas y colgadores. En los lavamanos, Billy vio una extensa variedad de lociones para la piel, colonias, cremas de afeitar, y otros artículos de aseo personal. Todas las necesidades habían sido cubiertas de antemano por el hotel.

Una pesada puerta de madera con una mirilla de grueso cristal llevaba directamente al sauna desde ahí. Billy se asomó por la abertura para confirmar que no hubiera nadie dentro. Y luego se dirigió a un recinto amplio, techado, con dos pozas separadas, frente a ventanales que daban hacia un espeso bosque ornamental. Las paredes y el techo eran de azulejos, y el sonido del agua producía un eco particular. El suelo estaba húmedo, pero se veía limpio.

Por último, Billy inspeccionó el manantial al aire libre. Frunció el ceño al ver un patio con un estanque rectangular bajo una pérgola de madera y techo de paja. Las paredes habían sido construidas con juncos que no se veían demasiado sólidos y que podrían haberse venido abajo con un simple empujón. Más allá se alzaba la espesa vegetación de una colina y, detrás de ella, el cielo celeste. El lugar se sentía expuesto. La colina estaba a una gran distancia, pero aun así, alguien que caminara por entre los árboles de la empinada pendiente tendría una vista perfecta de aquel patio.

Billy escrutó el paisaje. No había movimiento en la ladera. Ningún destello sospechoso, ninguna presencia espiándolos.

Decidiendo que el lugar era seguro, Billy volvió donde Geese-sama. El empresario no había entrado al sauna aún y permanecía cerca de los casilleros.

—Sácate los pendientes —dijo Geese.

Billy parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Con el calor te quemarán la piel.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Hubo un instante en que ambos se miraron a los ojos, notando la confusión del otro. Geese fue quien reaccionó primero, esbozando una sonrisa divertida que hizo que Billy se alarmara.

—Vas a entrar conmigo —indicó Geese haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta del sauna.

—No, me quedaré aquí vigilando.

La negativa de Billy fue inmediata. Era Geese-sama quien debía relajarse y descansar, no él. Ésa había sido la idea desde el primer día. De lo contrario, él no habría podido conciliar el sueño pensando que tenía que entrar a un sauna con su jefe.

—Puedes vigilar dentro.

Billy comenzó a sentir un intenso calor.

—Geese-sama, no es necesario, yo…

El empresario no lo escuchaba. Acercándosele, Geese le rozó el rostro con una mano y luego el oído. Se encargó de retirar uno de los pendientes delicadamente, y lo dejó en una de las canastillas para poner pertenencias, donde no pudiera perderse.

—¿No vas a obedecer?

El tono de Geese era plácido. Estaba disfrutando de esa situación.

Billy apartó la mirada, mientras sentía que su corazón latía acelerado. No era que la idea le disgustara, en absoluto, pero su primer impulso era negarse, porque… hacer eso… con Geese-sama…

Hasta entonces, nunca había visto a Geese desnudo. Lo más lejos que había llegado era ver un poco de piel bajo una camisa a medio abrochar, o cuando el gi de entrenamiento se desarreglaba un poco. Había intentado no pensar demasiado en ello, pero la verdad era que quería ver el cuerpo de su jefe. Quería verlo, y si entraban juntos en ese sauna, Geese-sama iba a notarlo. Porque él no iba a poder dejar de mirarlo…

Geese no esperó su respuesta y retiró el segundo pendiente. Billy alzó una mano y la posó sobre la muñeca de su jefe, sin sujetarla, sólo rozándola. Geese ignoró su petición silenciosa.

—Te gustará —aseguró Geese sin dejar de sonreírle, y con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos celestes.

Billy se estremeció al mirarlo. Las palabras eran ambiguas, pero la expresión en los ojos de su jefe no. Geese sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba pensando. Lo sabía, y no le estaba dando una opción.

Dando el asunto por sentado, Geese se apartó. Sin un asomo de recato, el empresario se desvistió junto a él, dejando que la yukata se deslizara por sus brazos.

Billy fue incapaz de apartar la vista. La yukata fue apartada, y Geese se ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró Billy con voz tensa, su vergüenza completamente olvidada, porque estaba viendo el cuerpo de Geese por primera vez, y la piel del empresario, su pecho, los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda, estaban marcados por profundas cicatrices.

Billy había vislumbrado parte de la cicatriz en su pecho durante los entrenamientos, pero no había esperado que hubiera más. La marca en la espalda de Geese era extensa, dos franjas diagonales que se entrecruzaban formando una equis, desde sus hombros hasta la altura de su cintura. Y había cortes en sus brazos también.

Aquellas cicatrices eran antiguas, pero las heridas habían sido tan profundas que no iban a borrarse, sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurriera.

Un calor distinto invadió a Billy. Un temblor lo recorrió, y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza.

—¿Quién le hizo esto? —preguntó con rabia.

Geese lo observó y luego se miró los brazos, como si se hubiese olvidado de las cicatrices hasta ese momento. Billy esperaba una respuesta con una profunda molestia ardiendo en sus ojos. Parecía listo para salir de ahí e ir a castigar al culpable de causar aquellas heridas.

Aquella reacción había sido inesperada. La molestia de Billy era casi palpable, y la expresión de sus ojos era completamente nueva. Geese intentó imaginar qué haría el joven si él respondía con un nombre. ¿Qué planeaba hacerle al culpable? Por la dureza de su semblante, estaba claro que Billy quería castigarlo. El joven nunca se había visto más peligroso que en ese momento.

—No tiene importancia —dijo Geese con tono indiferente, y Billy apretó los dientes al recibir esa respuesta que no le satisfacía—. ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Ir a buscar al culpable como una excusa para no estar aquí?

Las palabras burlonas hicieron que Billy parpadeara una vez, y el joven recordó de golpe en dónde se encontraban. Su molestia dio paso a una intensa incomodidad, y Billy no supo hacia dónde mirar, porque Geese-sama parecía ocupar todo su campo visual.

—Sólo tenemos un par de horas, no perdamos el tiempo —señaló Geese.

— _Yes, boss_ —murmuró Billy, optando por darle la espalda.

Resignado, comenzó a desvestirse con movimientos tensos.

No alzó la mirada hacia Geese cuando estuvo listo, y, sujetando fuertemente una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se dirigió hacia el sauna para abrir la puerta. Continuó con los ojos apartados a pesar de sentir que Geese no se estaba moviendo. Sabía que su jefe lo estaba mirando, pero no encontró el coraje para enfrentarlo.

Por suerte, esperar por Geese con la mirada baja era algo que hacía a menudo como parte de su trabajo. No había nada de malo con mostrar esa actitud.

Después de unos segundos, Geese finalmente entró en el cuarto de sauna y Billy entró tras él.

El recinto era pequeño, con suelo entarimado y asientos de madera. El vapor era denso y caliente, con un penetrante olor a hierbas y eucalipto. La bruma blanca dificultaba la visibilidad, pero Billy alcanzó a ver los músculos sinuosos de Geese, los hombros anchos que terminaban en una cintura estrecha.

Billy sintió que se sofocaba y no llevaba ni cinco segundos en ese lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta, el calor del sauna lo envolvió, abrumador. No parecía haber suficiente oxígeno ahí dentro. El joven se encontró deseando una brisa fría que proveyera un poco de alivio.

Geese extendió su toalla sobre uno de los largos asientos. Por un breve instante, Billy vio el cuerpo desnudo de su jefe en medio del vapor. Y luego el empresario se volvió y se sentó, completamente descubierto, y Billy apartó la mirada bruscamente.

Agobiado por aquella situación ineludible, Billy lo imitó y se sentó en otra de la bancas. Sin embargo, él mantuvo la toalla donde estaba. No se hacía ilusiones. Sabía que no iba a poder pasar mucho tiempo junto a Geese-sama sin que su cuerpo lo pusiera en evidencia. Aquella toalla era lo único que se interponía entre él y un momento sumamente bochornoso.

Billy respiró el húmedo aire insoportablemente caliente. ¿La temperatura no era excesiva? Tal vez aquello no era normal y había ocurrido un mal funcionamiento. Tal vez Geese-sama estaba en peligro…

Sin embargo, Geese a su lado no parecía afectado. El empresario se había reclinado hacia atrás, y estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor.

Billy lo contempló, incapaz de apartar la mirada ahora que Geese no podía verlo. Él había sabido desde un inicio que Geese-sama era fuerte, y que esa fuerza no podría haber sido alcanzada sin años de entrenamiento. Pero era la primera vez que veía el resultado que un entrenamiento riguroso podía tener en un cuerpo. La musculatura de su jefe estaba perfectamente definida, como si hubiese sido esculpida con sumo cuidado, y transmitía una innegable sensación de opresivo poder.

¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto, si no podía ser de otra manera?

Billy bajó la mirada desde el rostro complacido de Geese, hacia su cuello, y sus hombros. Esas cicatrices largas y angostas en cada uno de sus brazos, ¿cómo las había recibido? Si se trataba de cortes, éstos debían haber sido certeros y limpios. Profundos.

Inconscientemente, Billy se llevó una mano a donde había estado su herida. Él lo había pasado bastante mal, pero habría sido mucho peor si Geese-sama no hubiese estado ahí para ayudarlo.

¿Alguien se había ocupado de curar las heridas de Geese-sama? Y, si era así, ¿quién?

Esa marca extensa que tenía en su espalda… ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir…? Era antigua y eso podía significar que había sido recibida antes de que Geese tuviera su nivel de poder actual…

Billy cerró sus manos en puños, apesadumbrado. Aquellas huellas en la piel de su jefe provenían de una época de la cual él no sabía nada. Habían ocurrido años antes de que se conocieran. Y sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero sentía que quería haber estado ahí, para proteger a Geese, para evitar esas heridas.

Con un poco de amargura, el joven se resignó a no disfrutar de su primera experiencia en un sauna. A diferencia de Geese-sama, él no conseguía relajarse. Había demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, tanto por culpa del presente como del pasado. Y no le parecía agradable estar encerrado en un cuarto donde sentía que se asfixiaba.

Pero nada de eso importaba mucho, porque Geese-sama se veía a gusto, y ésa era la prioridad. El empresario seguía reclinado, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, y toda su piel estaba cubierta por una película de humedad debido a la transpiración y el vapor. Billy notó que una gota de sudor descendía lentamente por el cuello de Geese, bajando por su pecho, pasando sobre la áspera cicatriz que tenía ahí, y luego…

Billy cerró los ojos y sujetó la toalla que tenía sobre el regazo. Como temía, contemplar a su jefe sin que su propio cuerpo reaccionara era imposible.

Quizá hizo algún tipo de ruido, porque Geese abrió los ojos y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien?

Billy negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando por entre los labios porque le faltaba el aire.

—Sal un momento, toma una ducha fría y vuelve a entrar. Te sentirás mejor después de eso. Es normal que te agites, en especial si es tu primera vez.

Billy no creía que el asunto fuera tan simple, pero obedeció, porque no podía respirar bien y anhelaba un poco de aire fresco.

Y, sobre todo, quería evitar que Geese-sama notara lo que conseguía con su presencia.

Billy se levantó demasiado rápido. Sintió su cabeza ligera. Al dar unos pasos, su pie resbaló en la humedad del entarimado.

Trastabilló y, aunque se recuperó a tiempo y no cayó, Geese lo sostuvo. El contacto de sus pieles húmedas envió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del joven.

Geese se levantó y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez estarás más a gusto en el onsen. Hay menos probabilidades de que te desmayes ahí —dijo Geese con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy, manteniendo la mirada apartada.

—Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo —dijo Geese sin dejar de sonar burlón.

—Puede quedarse aquí si gusta, no tiene por qué salir.

Geese no lo escuchó. Salieron a los vestidores y Billy respiró una bocanada de aire fresco. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente. El calor estaba en su interior, y seguía siendo agobiante.

Como continuaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Billy no notó hacia dónde iban. Se sobresaltó al sentir la brisa fría del patio exterior contra su piel.

Geese le indicó que se sentara en un banquillo frente a unas duchas al aire libre, sin puertas ni divisiones. Billy protestó al ver que Geese iba a abrir el agua fría de golpe.

Sin embargo, el agua no le produjo el choque violento que esperaba. Su frialdad fue bienvenida y proporcionó un alivio que resultó sorprendentemente placentero. Su respiración se hizo más fácil al instante. Oyó la suave risa burlona de Geese-sama a su espalda.

Por indicación de Geese, se asearon antes de entrar a las aguas termales, tal como indicaban las costumbres. Billy tomó una ducha más larga de lo necesario, y agradeció el que Geese-sama se dirigiera al estanque antes que él. No necesitó mirar a su jefe para saber que éste había cruzado aquel patio descubierto, sin hacerse problemas por estar desnudo.

Sin embargo, Billy no podía imitar esa desinhibición. Tal vez habría sido más fácil si hubiese estado con completos desconocidos. Pero con Geese-sama ahí…

El joven se cubrió el rostro con una mano húmeda. Quería que aquello acabara, y a la vez no quería que terminara.

Billy apagó la ducha, y se volvió hacia Geese, quien había entrado en el manantial y estaba de espaldas a él, sumergido en el agua hasta los hombros. Su cabello estaba húmedo y un poco desordenado. Debido a la extensión del paisaje y el cielo más allá, su figura se veía solitaria, sentada ahí sin compañía.

¿La primera vez que Geese había ido a ese ryokan también había sido así? ¿Había estado solo?

Billy sintió una tristeza profunda al pensar eso.

Apesadumbrado, Billy regresó a los vestidores y tomó algunas toallas. Las llevó de vuelta al onsen y las dejó en un área seca del borde de madera, al alcance de Geese para cuando éste decidiera salir.

Su jefe se volvió hacia él y Billy controló su nerviosismo y entró despacio en el estanque sin que Geese tuviera que ordenárselo, reprimiendo la timidez que le causaba estar expuesto ante su mirada. Se sentó al lado de Geese, agradeciendo que las ondas del agua no permitieran ver sus cuerpos con nitidez, y exhaló despacio. La temperatura era agradable. No tan alta como el sauna, y lo suficientemente cálida para no permitirle sentir el fresco del ambiente.

Geese sonrió y se reclinó hacia atrás, contra el borde de la alberca.

—Cuando comiences a sentir demasiado calor, sal del agua un momento, y deja que tu cuerpo se enfríe —indicó Geese—. Ésa es la costumbre.

Billy asintió.

—Y deberías intentar relajarte. —La voz de Geese era burlona—. No tienes por qué estar tan tenso.

Nuevamente, Billy asintió. Hizo el esfuerzo de obedecer y calmarse. Bajo el agua, las corrientes del estanque lo hacían mecerse suavemente. La brisa fría en su rostro y el calor que envolvía a su cuerpo ofrecían un contraste placentero. Una lenta calma se asentó sobre él cuando se concentró en el sonido del fluir del agua.

Billy suspiró y Geese le pasó una mano húmeda por el cabello, como si lo recompensara por ser un chico obediente.

Una vez más, Billy sintió que ese contacto estremecía todo su cuerpo. Fue súbitamente consciente de la caricia que el agua hacía contra su pecho, sus brazos, y entre sus piernas.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse de hacer un sonido. Respiró aliviado al notar que Geese-sama no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. El suave roce en sus cabellos continuó, y Billy se mantuvo silencioso e inmóvil, disfrutando de la intensidad de lo que Geese le hacía sentir.

* * *

La incomodidad de Billy se disolvió conforme los minutos transcurrieron, a medida que el joven se habituó a aquella situación. El agobio inicial también desapareció, así como el continuo sobresalto de ver el cuerpo de su jefe desnudo a su lado. Cuando Geese se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la alberca, Billy se sintió bien consigo mismo al notar que su corazón no se alteraba, y que ningún sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas. Lentamente, esa experiencia comenzaba a adquirir matices de normalidad.

—Me preguntaba por qué el sauna del rascacielos está en desuso, Geese-sama —comentó Billy, mirando de soslayo la manera en que los músculos del torso de Geese se marcaban con cada respiración.

—¿Quieres volver a intentarlo cuando regresemos?  

Billy sonrió.

—El sauna parece gustarle. Podría relajarse al final del día. Usted no descansa lo suficiente.

—No necesito descansar.

Billy asintió sin contradecirlo.

—Pero, cuando lo hace, parece disfrutarlo —señaló con suavidad.

Hubo una pausa y Geese consideró sus palabras.

—Puedes encargarte de reacondicionar ese lugar y dejarlo operativo, si tanto interés tienes.

—Lo haré —respondió Billy, sonando animado.

Geese examinó su semblante detenidamente. El contento de Billy era sincero.

—He oído que pasas tiempo en los pisos en desuso —comentó el empresario.

Billy no se extrañó de que Geese estuviera al tanto de sus vagabundeos por el rascacielos.

—Mientras hacía un reconocimiento de los pisos inferiores, encontré una sala de conciertos que no se terminó de habilitar. No sé por qué, pero me agrada estar ahí.

—¿Hay una sala de conciertos?

Billy rio suavemente. El tono de Geese era de fingida sorpresa. Su jefe debía estar de excelente humor para haber hecho una broma tan ligera.

—El acabado quedó a medias, pero hay un escenario completamente equipado.

—¿Qué haces cuando estás ahí?

—No mucho —confesó Billy—. Planeaba darle mantenimiento a los instrumentos, si usted me lo permite.

—¿Sabes tocar?

—Lo que aprendí en la escuela… —Billy dejó la frase a medias. Súbitamente, se sintió como un niño que quería usar unos juguetes ajenos. Luego recordó que él había estado ahorrando para comprar una guitarra de segunda mano, y eso le dio una idea—. Tal vez no sea buen momento para comentar esto, pero… Podría venderme esos instrumentos. Es un desperdicio que estén abandonados.

—¿Dónde piensas ponerlos? ¿En tu habitación?

Billy abrió los labios para responder, pero se dio cuenta de que no había considerado ese detalle.

—¿Esa sala está insonorizada? —continuó Geese.

—Sí.

—Entonces úsala libremente —señaló Geese con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros—. No es necesario que pagues nada. Como dices, es un desperdicio, y no planeo darle otro uso.

Billy sólo había estado interesado en los instrumentos. No había esperado que Geese-sama le diera una sala entera.

—Gracias —dijo, sin intentar rechazar el ofrecimiento, porque había aprendido la lección y sabía que su jefe no reaccionaba bien cuando él se negaba a aceptar un regalo.

Por costumbre, Billy se llevó una mano al oído para rozar los pendientes que Geese le había obsequiado, pero la joya no estaba ahí. Se alarmó por medio segundo y luego recordó que los pendientes estaban en el vestidor, a salvo en una canastilla.

 De improviso, sintió los dedos de Geese tocando los suyos, y luego una ligera caricia en su hombro.

—Nuestro tiempo ha acabado —comentó Geese.

Efectivamente, un instante después oyeron pasos en el vestidor, y un empleado les indicó que la reserva terminaría en unos minutos.

Billy miró el cielo del atardecer. Se arrepintió de haber malgastado el tiempo con su nerviosismo. Las dos horas habían acabado demasiado pronto.

Geese tomó una toalla y salió de la alberca. Billy lo imitó, quedándose atrás para poder admirar la espalda de su jefe. La cicatriz con forma de equis brillaba húmeda, y, sin poder evitarlo, Billy quiso rozar aquella piel maltratada y preguntarle a Geese-sama si la enorme herida le provocaba dolor.

Pero, por supuesto, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

Después de volver a ducharse, vestirse y recuperar sus pertenencias, pasaron algunos minutos en el área de relajación del hotel, yaciendo en el tatami sin hablar, disfrutando de la tibieza que las aguas termales habían dejado en sus cuerpos.

Billy dormitó por algunos minutos, su cuerpo totalmente laxo y relajado, y sólo despertó cuando Geese-sama le indicó que irían al comedor por algo de beber.

Aprovecharon que estaban ahí y pidieron una cena ligera. A pesar del ruido que hacían los otros comensales en las mesas cercanas, Billy continuó sintiéndose sumamente tranquilo. Descubrió que no era fácil salir de ese estado. Preocuparse por algo requería un esfuerzo consciente. Sentía como si estuviera ligeramente drogado.

Al preguntarle a Geese-sama si eso era normal, el empresario asintió.

—¿Usted también siente lo mismo?

—Quizá no con esa intensidad. Es tu primera vez, después de todo —respondió Geese con una sonrisa entretenida—. Esta noche dormirás muy bien.

Billy se preguntó si Geese-sama le pediría que durmiera con él esa noche. Su jefe ya no estaba pasando frío, y no podía usar eso como excusa para invitarlo a acostarse en el futon. ¿De qué manera lo pediría? ¿Le daría una orden? ¿O… querría dormir solo?

—¿Qué pasa?

Billy dio un respingo. Geese lo observaba con curiosidad, pero Billy no halló una manera adecuada para responder. Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa tenue.

—Nada, Geese-sama —murmuró. ¿Cómo explicarle a su jefe que se le estaba haciendo difícil cumplir la promesa de no acostumbrarse a sus caricias? No iba a importunarlo con exigencias, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Sin proponérselo, medía el tiempo entre un abrazo y otro. En el fondo de su mente, se preguntaba por qué Geese-sama no lo había besado cuando habían estado a solas en el onsen.

Las caricias en su cabello habían estado bien, pero…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una voz burlona en su cabeza, que sonaba muy parecida a la voz de Geese-sama, le preguntó si realmente creía que era una buena idea que su jefe lo besara en las aguas termales.

Billy sintió un estremecimiento al recordar la caricia del agua contra su piel. La imagen del torso desnudo de Geese volvió a su mente, junto con el roce de sus manos cuando lo había sujetado para que no cayera en el sauna.

—Vamos a la habitación —dijo Geese de improviso, levantándose, y Billy lo imitó, agradecido por la distracción.

Encontraron el dormitorio ya preparado para la noche, con los dos futones tendidos, y la pequeña lámpara de papel encendida junto a la cabecera.

Billy recorrió la estancia, verificando que todo estuviera en orden, y también se aseguró de que el pergamino siguiera en la caja fuerte.

—No es necesario que vigiles —dijo Geese cuando Billy se iba a retirar a la sala—. Puedes dormir aquí.

El joven asintió, pero de todos modos esperó de pie a que Geese-sama se sentara entre los cobertores primero.

—¿Estás completamente recuperado? —preguntó Geese desde el futon, desviando la mirada hacia su hombro derecho.

Billy asintió e hizo un amplio movimiento con su brazo.

—Es como le dije en la mañana, pareciera que nunca hubiese estado herido —dijo Billy.

—Y, por lo que vi, la cicatriz se ha borrado.

—Sí.

Billy recordó las cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de Geese-sama. La rabia que había sentido al verlas por primera vez volvió a agitarse e, inconscientemente, su mirada se posó en la marca que Geese-sama tenía en el pecho.

Geese lo notó y sonrió algo desdeñoso. Bajó la vista y rozó la marca horizontal con la punta de los dedos, abstraído.

—¿Te desagradan?

La pregunta tomó a Billy por sorpresa.

—Claro que no —murmuró, y su voz salió áspera, porque había algo perturbador y sugestivo en la manera en que Geese-sama había rozado su propia piel.

Con pasos lentos, Billy se acercó a los futones y se arrodilló junto a su jefe, sin apartar la mirada.

—Más bien… —continuó—, me preguntaba si aún le causan molestias. Esas heridas… en especial la de su espalda… debieron ser muy graves.

La sonrisa de Geese se acentuó. Los ojos celestes de Billy brillaban otra vez con la molestia que el joven había mostrado en el vestidor.

—¿Quién lo hirió…? —murmuró Billy, sin poder contenerse.

—Eso es asunto mío.

Hubo un destello de fastidio en los irises claros del joven.

—Interesante… —comentó Geese, alzando una mano y tocando la mejilla de Billy—. Estas cicatrices no te desagradan, pero te molestan.

Billy se estremeció cuando la caricia de Geese pasó de su mejilla hacia su cuello, bajo la tela de la yukata.

—No puedo evitarlo. Me hacen desear protegerlo incluso de cosas que sucedieron en el pasado.

Hubo una pausa en la caricia, seguida de una suave risa.

—Mi pasado no te incumbe.

El tono fue cortante, pero la caricia se reanudó, y la sonrisa de Geese-sama permaneció. Billy se sintió confundido. ¿Había sido reprendido? ¿O estaba siendo recompensado?

Geese apartó la yukata de Billy lentamente y dejó al descubierto su hombro derecho. Con la punta de los dedos, resiguió los músculos que apenas unos días atrás habían estado desgarrados.

Billy se estremeció visiblemente.

Geese sonrió y atrajo al joven hacia sí, sin encontrar resistencia. Hizo el amago de examinar el lugar de la herida, como si no pretendiera hacer nada más que confirmar que la curación estuviera completa. Billy se relajó un poco, y Geese eligió ese momento para inclinar su rostro y rozar la suave piel del hombro de Billy con sus labios.

Además de la calidez de aquella piel, Geese sintió la súbita tensión, el impulso de Billy de apartarse, y quizá huir. Siempre huir. Pero Geese sabía desde hacía un tiempo que aquella reacción no se debía a vergüenza o timidez. El primer impulso de Billy era alejarse porque no quería que él viera con cuánta intensidad deseaba ese contacto. El joven se apartaba cuando en realidad quería hacer lo contrario, y entregarse a él.

Durante las horas que habían pasado juntos aquella tarde, en medio del baño de vapor y luego en el agua del manantial, los deseos de Billy habían estado expuestos. El joven había intentado ocultarlo y disimular, pero había sido imposible.

Geese había notado las miradas furtivas cuando Billy creía que él no estaba prestando atención, la forma en que la respiración del joven se interrumpía cuando él hacía algo tan simple como estirar sus músculos, o tomar un poco de aire frío. Su guardaespaldas no podía esconder la atracción que sentía, ni disimular la manera en que su cuerpo lo delataba. El joven había necesitado casi una hora para calmarse y finalmente relajarse.

Pero Billy no había mostrado más reacción que ésa. El roce del agua contra su piel sensible debía haber sido insoportable, y aun así…

Billy tenía deseos pero prefería complacerlo a él. Ante todo, quería cumplir su palabra de que no iba a importunarlo. Estaba empeñado en demostrarlo.

Geese sonrió y convirtió el roce de sus labios en un suave beso. La piel de Billy era tersa, pero el joven no era frágil ni delicado. Sujetándolo por la cintura, Geese percibió la fuerza que albergaba su cuerpo. De haberlo querido, Billy podría haberlo apartado con un empujón, porque era una persona capaz de medirse contra él en un enfrentamiento. No estaba a su merced. 

Pero Billy no lo apartó, sólo se estremeció y respiró profundamente y susurró un “Geese-sama” cerca de su oído.

El aliento de Billy fue tibio y agradable, y despertó un lento deseo en Geese. Escuchar ese honorífico de labios de Billy era algo que disfrutaba, porque el joven había elegido usarlo, sin que él se lo ordenara.

—¿Geese-sama?

Una pregunta esta vez, porque él se había detenido, y estaba inmóvil, respirando cerca del cuello de Billy, sin dejar ir su cintura.

Geese se apartó para poder mirarlo, mirar esos ojos celestes que no le escondían nada, y que en ese momento se veían felices.

—Te contentas con muy poco —susurró Geese con una sonrisa desdeñosa, pero alzando sus manos para acunar el rostro de Billy, mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos más antes de tomar los labios del joven con los suyos.

Un beso era distinto cuando Billy lo estaba esperando. Una invasión no era tal si la otra persona cedía dócilmente y se entregaba con el mismo ímpetu. Geese percibió el sabor de la boca del joven, su inexperiencia, y también lo que había aprendido de él. Sentir que el joven correspondía el beso hizo que Geese notara un estremecimiento agradable, una tensión que continuaba acumulándose.

Sin romper el contacto, Geese bajó sus manos por el pecho del joven, rozando la tela hasta encontrar el cinturón de la yukata. Tiró con firmeza, lentamente, notando cómo la respiración de Billy se entrecortaba en anticipación.

Cuando los dedos de Geese rozaron entre sus piernas y lo rodearon, Billy se apartó del beso. Su corto gemido fue un sonido nuevo y desconocido y Geese se encontró sonriendo mientras miraba el rostro del joven, sin dejar de acariciarle.

—Geese-sam…

El rostro de Billy estaba sonrojado con nada más que un beso y un roce, su cuerpo sensible porque el joven había estado deseando aquello desde hacía horas.

Geese volvió a acariciar, sintiendo su propio cuerpo reaccionar a la excitación de Billy. El joven se mordió los labios y dejó caer la cabeza, apoyando la frente contra su hombro como si aquel roce fuera más de lo que podía soportar.

—Con tan poco… —murmuró Geese, como si continuara la frase anterior, una sonrisa complacida curvando sus labios.

Sin dejar de acariciar, con su otra mano resiguió la espalda de Billy, bajando por su columna, disfrutando de la suave piel del joven. Sabía que estaba yendo con prisa, pero se sentía impaciente. Quería probar a Billy. Si el joven se ponía así con unas simples caricias, ¿cómo reaccionaría a todo lo que vendría?

El suave roce de sus dedos no fue invasivo ni forzoso, pero Billy reaccionó de una manera que él no esperaba. Involuntariamente, Billy se encogió y un temblor lo recorrió. Geese detuvo lo que hacía, optando por descansar su mano contra la espalda baja del joven, dejando que el temblor pasara, mientras continuaba la caricia en su entrepierna, sabiendo que al menos ese gesto no había sido rechazado.

Geese no necesitó que Billy dijera nada. Oyó su respiración agitada. Recordó por lo que Billy había tenido que pasar cuando era niño.

Aquella reacción por reflejo era normal, si todo lo que había conocido era dolor.

Billy no lo miraba, y parecía sorprendido y molesto consigo mismo.

Pero no había razón para que estuviera molesto, ni razón para que sintiera el temor de ser lastimado.

Geese apartó sus manos y eso hizo que Billy alzara la vista hacia él bruscamente, su semblante lleno de desasosiego, sin entender por qué se separaban.

Sin embargo, Geese solamente esbozó una sonrisa medio burlona y se tomó unos segundos para desanudar el cinturón de su propia yukata y retirar la prenda, dejando que ésta resbalara por sus brazos con intencional lentitud, revelando sus hombros y su torso pausadamente, asegurándose de que Billy no le estuviera sacando la vista de encima.

Billy pareció olvidarse de todo —su titubeo, su inquietud— y su sonrojo aumentó a medida que el cuerpo de Geese iba quedando expuesto.

La sonrisa del empresario se acentuó cuando Billy encontró el valor para seguir bajando la mirada mientras la tela era apartada.

Billy no era el único cuyo cuerpo había reaccionado con tan sólo unas caricias.

Geese lanzó las yukatas de ambos hacia un lado, y luego atrajo al joven hacia sí, para recomenzar con un profundo beso que dejó a Billy casi sin aliento.

—Acaríciame —ordenó Geese en el oído del joven, sabiendo que cualquier aprensión que Billy pudiera estar sintiendo, quedaría olvidada si él le daba esa orden.

No se equivocó. Con un roce trémulo, Billy pasó unos dedos tibios sobre su pecho, sobre la cicatriz horizontal que ahí había, y luego sobre su vientre, para después de una vacilación bajar un poco más, hasta rozar su excitación.

Geese apretó los dientes cuando los dedos de Billy se cerraron a su alrededor y el joven alzó sus ojos celestes hacia él, queriendo saber si lo estaba haciendo bien, si aquello era de su agrado.

A la pregunta silenciosa, Geese respondió con un beso tan brusco que Billy gimió contra sus labios. Pero la caricia entre sus piernas no se detuvo, porque había sido una orden, y Billy sabía obedecer.

Porque el joven disfrutaba complaciéndolo. Y Geese podía verlo en sus ojos, y percibirlo en aquella caricia. Billy estaba completamente centrado en él, como si no quisiera perderse ninguna de sus reacciones y no le molestara que su propio deseo hubiese quedado desatendido.

Incluso bajo esas circunstancias en que tantas personas perdían el mundo de vista, Billy seguía priorizándolo a él.

¿Cómo no querer recompensar aquella inalterable determinación? ¿Cómo no sentirse complacido de que aquel muchacho le perteneciera?

Empujó a Billy hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre el futon, y una exhalación escapó de los labios de ambos cuando Geese se inclinó sobre él y sus cuerpos se tocaron por primera vez.

—No te detengas —dijo Geese, nuevamente en una orden.

Billy asintió, obediente, pero sin que esto conllevara una pasiva sumisión. Las manos de Billy rozaron su cuerpo, resiguieron su cintura y sus caderas, y pasaron por sus músculos definidos, como si el joven hubiese estado esperando por eso, esa autorización que le permitiera explorar cada centímetro de su piel con total libertad.

Y con Billy ocupado en esa tarea, Geese reanudó las caricias en el joven, y pronto su peso estaba sobre Billy, y sus excitaciones se rozaban, y el joven gimió bajo, junto a su oído. El nombre de siempre, seguido por el infaltable honorífico, pero con una entonación jamás oída, una petición sin necesidad de enunciar más palabras que aquéllas.

Geese dedicó varios minutos a preparar al joven, pero su impaciencia había amainado. Disfrutó de ver cómo la reticencia de Billy se disolvía, y cómo su expresión cambiaba a una de desconcierto cuando un gesto que años atrás había sido profundamente doloroso ahora le producía placer. Ante eso, satisfacer a Billy cobró otro sentido. Por capricho, Geese decidió que iba a hacerle olvidar sus malas experiencias del pasado. Después de esa noche, Billy no volvería a esperar sentir dolor, nunca más.

Las atenciones que dedicó al joven estuvieron puntuadas por indicaciones y órdenes susurradas en la tenue luz de la habitación, en el oído de Billy y contra sus labios, mezcladas con leves jadeos y reprimidos gemidos. Billy asentía y obedecía, y el contacto de sus manos y sus dedos y sus tímidos besos provocaban un placer intenso, inesperado, insuficiente.

Billy arqueó la espalda bajo él cuando sintió el toque de sus dedos en una zona que nunca antes había sido acariciada. Hubo una leve resistencia, pero Geese se había ocupado de todo, y el cuerpo del joven cedió, y Billy jadeó y se cubrió los labios con una mano para ahogar un quejido.

Los ojos del joven estaban entrecerrados, pero ya no rehuían su mirada. Billy disfrutaba y lo observaba, acariciándolo aunque no había recibido ninguna orden en varios minutos, y sus ojos parecieron sonreír cuando movió su cadera y sus entrepiernas se rozaron y Geese no pudo contener un suave gruñido ante la súbita corriente de placer que aquello despertó en su cuerpo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Geese pospuso el goce de poseer al joven, porque primero llevó a Billy hasta el límite usando sólo sus dedos. Se aseguró así de que Billy no sintiera el dolor de la penetración y no le dio tiempo a pensar. Empujó contra él y entró profundamente en su tibio cuerpo, notando cómo Billy se aferraba a él, cómo apretaba los dientes para no gritar cuando aquello se repitió y el ímpetu y la velocidad comenzaron a aumentar.

Geese no solía perder el dominio sobre sí mismo durante el sexo. Obtenía lo que quería, y eso era todo. Pero esa noche, algo era distinto. Su compañero no era una persona a la que estaba utilizando para remediar una carencia. Quería que Billy disfrutara tanto como él. Que al final ambos quedaran saciados y satisfechos, aunque eso significara cambiar un poco sus maneras, o hacer algo tan impropio de él como buscar un beso del joven unos segundos antes de llevarlo al clímax, o estrecharlo en sus brazos un momento antes de terminar en su interior.

* * *

Billy mantuvo el rostro oculto contra el hombro de Geese, un brazo del empresario a su alrededor, una mano en su cabello, acariciando pausadamente, distraídamente.

Estaban acostados, Geese-sama de espaldas sobre el futon y él a su lado, sus cuerpos aún desnudos tocándose, sus pieles húmedas de sudor.

Billy no conseguía salir del aturdimiento. Era como si su corazón no se fuera a calmar jamás.

Oyó una suave risa, la sintió vibrar contra su cuerpo.

Al alzar la vista, Geese lo observaba. Sus ojos usualmente fríos se veían profundamente complacidos.

—Geese-sama… —susurró Billy. Había estado repitiendo ese nombre una y otra vez, pero no había nada más que pudiera decir. Ninguna palabra era adecuada para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Su pecho le dolía, pero ese dolor era bienvenido.

Geese no respondió, sólo cerró sus ojos y lo atrajo incluso más hacia sí.

Billy lo imitó, acurrucándose contra él, acariciando cautelosamente con la mano que mantenía sobre el pecho de su jefe.

La orden de Geese-sama volvió a su mente. Ese “acaríciame” murmurado en su oído, imperativo e incitante a la vez.

Billy se estremeció. Geese-sama había sabido exactamente qué decirle. Con esa palabra, lo que para Billy era una experiencia intimidante que amenazaba con dejarlo paralizado, se había tornado en tan sólo un aspecto más de la relación que compartían. Las órdenes de Geese debían ser obedecidas, y Billy había cumplido, y había disfrutado cada segundo.

Nunca olvidaría la mirada que Geese le había dirigido cuando él había comenzado a estimularlo… El suave gruñido contenido que le indicaba que estaba haciéndolo bien…

Había podido corresponder a las caricias de Geese-sama y había comprobado que el disfrute era mutuo… Que Geese reaccionaba a él de la misma forma en que él reaccionaba a su contacto… 

Sin esperarlo, había conocido la satisfacción embriagante de darle placer a ese hombre.

Billy estrechó a Geese-sama fuertemente y la respuesta fue otra de esas risas bajas y profundas que Geese reservaba sólo para él.


	17. El final de un sueño | Japón 6

Billy estaba seguro de que no se había dormido. Había permanecido sin moverse, sintiendo el calor de la piel de Geese-sama contra su cuerpo desnudo, y casi sin atreverse a respirar, porque no quería que ese momento acabara.

Recordaba que una de sus manos había estado descansando sobre el pecho de Geese, sus dedos extendidos sobre la larga cicatriz, y que había tenido que resistir la tentación de reseguir la piel dañada. Recordaba también que súbitamente Geese le había sujetado la muñeca para apartar su mano, como si el empresario no hubiese notado aquel roce hasta ese momento.

Billy había sentido la fuerza tras el ademán, la clara intención de romper aquel contacto que ya no era bienvenido.

Pero entonces Geese se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, y había fruncido el ceño, manteniendo su mano atrapada.

“Si le molesta, tendré más cuidado”, había susurrado Billy a modo de disculpas, a pesar de no saber exactamente por qué estaba en falta. Aquella situación era demasiado nueva e inesperada. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aprender qué tanto estaba autorizado a hacer.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos estaba permitida, pero… ¿tocar a Geese-sama no? ¿Era una trasgresión tocar aquella vieja cicatriz?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada, Geese no sólo liberó su mano. También la guio de vuelta a la posición en que había estado originalmente, y la mantuvo ahí, presionándola unos segundos contra su pecho, mientras su ceño continuaba fruncido y sus ojos dirigidos a un punto neutro frente a él, perdidos en reflexiones.

Billy no había sabido qué pasaba por la mente de su jefe, pero pudo concluir que tal vez ambos requerían tiempo para aprender a estar así. Era difícil estar tan expuesto ante otra persona. Y Billy tenía la impresión de que para Geese-sama debía serlo aun más.

En silencio, había buscado las palabras adecuadas para garantizarle a su jefe que nada de lo que habían hecho le traería problemas. No era necesario que Geese tomara precauciones con él, no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

Y, mientras pensaba… ¿quizá sí se había dormido? Porque, al abrir los ojos, Geese estaba sentado y tenía el antiguo pergamino abierto a su lado, sobre el tatami.

Billy no se levantó. Permaneció acostado, observando a su jefe, intentando reprimir la aversión que sentía hacia ese viejo documento, y la leve frustración que le provocaba el saber que Geese-sama no sólo se había levantado del futon sin que él lo notara. También había recorrido la habitación hasta el armario y regresado. Y se había sentado nuevamente a su lado sin despertarlo.

Una de las manos de Geese estaba sobre su hombro, firme y cálida contra su piel, cubriendo toda el área que había estado lastimada.

Billy frunció el ceño con un sobresalto.

—¿Qué hace, Geese-sama? —preguntó con urgencia, levantándose hasta quedar apoyado en un brazo, observando intensamente a su jefe.

Geese volvió la mirada hacia él, pero no respondió. Su mano no se apartó de donde estaba, e hizo una leve presión para que Billy volviera a acostarse.

Billy obedeció, y se concentró en sentir el cosquilleo que le producía el contacto con la energía de Geese, pero no percibió nada.

—Mi hombro ya está bien, no necesita… —Billy se interrumpió. La expresión de su jefe no cambió, pero el joven sintió que Geese-sama se había impacientado por su súbita preocupación. Sin embargo, un momento después, percibió una suave caricia tranquilizadora.

—Me ayuda a concentrarme —dijo Geese en un susurro, y no explicó más.

—¿Planea usar el pergamino otra vez? —insistió Billy, sin conseguir que su voz no sonara preocupada.

Geese deliberó unos segundos y tardó en responder.

—Planeo usar su poder —dijo finalmente—. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

Billy apretó los dientes y asintió en silencio. La agradable sensación de calma y satisfacción que lo había embargado aquella noche lo abandonó abruptamente y fue reemplazada por una profunda inquietud.

Pero los dedos de Geese seguían siendo tibios, y eso quería decir que el empresario no había estado usando el pergamino, sólo leyéndolo.

Billy tocó la mano de Geese con la suya. No quería volver a verlo afectado por ese poder que iba más allá de su comprensión. Se suponía que habían ido a ese ryokan para que Geese-sama descansara y se recuperara. Aún quedaba un día y una noche. ¿Por qué esa prisa por volver a acceder a aquel poder? ¿Acaso Geese-sama no había dejado de pensar en eso en ningún momento?

Pero Billy no podía decir nada, porque, a pesar de lo que habían hecho, Geese-sama seguía siendo su jefe, y él había prometido que no lo importunaría. Aunque hubieran compartido aquella noche, él no había ganado el derecho de hacer exigencias, y lo sabía.

Por eso, Billy permaneció en silencio, su mano sobre la de su jefe, sin protestar, pero atento a la más ligera señal de que Geese-sama comenzaba a utilizar su ki.

* * *

Al amanecer, nada malo había ocurrido.

Despertaron temprano, pero no permanecieron en los futones un largo rato como la mañana anterior. Geese se levantó primero, y si Billy no se levantó con él de inmediato fue porque aún estaban desnudos, y el joven se quedó admirando la espalda de su jefe mientras éste entraba en el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha.

Algo había cambiado en la atmósfera de la habitación, y Billy no necesitó que Geese-sama le indicara que aquellos días de descanso estaban llegando a su fin, a pesar de que aún les quedaba una noche más para permanecer en el ryokan.

Ninguno mencionó lo que había ocurrido. No hubo más contactos de los usuales, ninguna inesperada muestra de intimidad.

Incluso el desayuno fue distinto, porque Geese-sama habló sobre trabajo, y Billy escuchó y asintió como siempre hacía, y tuvo que dejar a Geese-sama a solas unos minutos en el comedor para poder ir a llamar por teléfono a Ripper y hacer las coordinaciones necesarias, ya que regresarían a la ciudad por la mañana del siguiente día. Geese quería recuperar aquellos días “perdidos” y concluir todas las visitas y reuniones que había programado originalmente.

Billy cumplió la tarea eficientemente, y, de vuelta en la habitación con su jefe, decidió cambiarse la yukata por su ropa normal, sonriendo para sí con pesar porque las vacaciones habían terminado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Geese al verlo desanudar el cinturón de la yukata.

Billy se sobresaltó. Había querido aprovechar para cambiase de atuendo mientras Geese-sama estaba en el balcón de la sala, pero el empresario se había acercado a las puertas entreabiertas del dormitorio y lo observaba con aire desaprobador.

—Pensaba cambiarme a ropas apropiadas de trabajo. Si algo sucediera, no sería práctico estar vestido así —explicó Billy, manteniendo su yukata cerrada con una mano.

—No.

Billy parpadeó extrañado. Sintió ganas de retroceder un paso cuando Geese se le acercó y lo obligó a apartar los dedos.

A diferencia de la primera vez que Billy se había puesto (mal) esa prenda, el gesto no fue brusco. El cuello y las mangas fueron ordenados metódicamente. El traslapado del cuello quedó a la altura perfecta, y el cinturón fue pasado dos veces alrededor de su cintura. Billy permaneció inmóvil durante el proceso, observando a Geese-sama tan cerca de él. Las manos del empresario lo rozaban, pero no se podía decir que lo estuvieran tocando. Sus dedos fueron diestros al anudar el cinturón con firmeza.

Billy recordó el contacto de aquellos dedos la noche anterior y sintió una oleada de calor.

Se centró en cualquier otra cosa para no pensar en ello, como que Geese-sama ya no llevaba la yukata del hotel, sino una sobria hakama oscura, y que la habitación había sido ordenada mientras ellos desayunaban. Los futones estaban plegados en el armario. Se preguntó si el personal del hotel habría notado lo que había pasado durante la noche.

Súbitamente, Billy se dio cuenta de que Geese había terminado de ordenar sus ropas. El empresario lo observaba pensativo.

—Si vistes así más a menudo, acabarás acostumbrándote —comentó Geese.

—Vestir así… ¿en South Town, quiere decir?

Hubo un asentimiento como respuesta y Billy no pudo contener una suave risa mientras negaba firmemente.

—Estas cosas no me van tan bien como a ust… —Billy calló al ver que los ojos claros de su jefe se entrecerraban—. Pero si es lo que usted quiere, lo haré —se corrigió, teniendo la fuerte impresión de que iba a disgustar a Geese si se negaba.

Se tardó unos segundos en registrar que había acertado con sus palabras. Geese-sama _quería_ verlo vestido así otra vez, incluso cuando estuvieran de vuelta en Estados Unidos.

Una yukata no era ropa de trabajo. ¿Bajo qué circunstancias Geese-sama lo haría llevar ese tipo de traje?

—Lo haré —repitió Billy en un susurro y se tranquilizó al notar la expresión satisfecha de su jefe. Aquello le hizo sonreír, porque Geese-sama no había dado una orden, sino dejado entrever una preferencia.

Y, aunque no fuera una orden, Billy quería obedecer, porque le gustaba la sensación que le producía complacer a Geese. El empresario mantenía el rostro serio, pero Billy podía notar que estaba sonriendo interiormente. Y Geese no dejaba de observarlo, y sus manos no se habían apartado de su cintura a pesar de que ya había terminado de anudar el cinturón.

Billy se sintió embriagado de cariño hacia ese hombre. No sólo quería complacerlo. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Incómodo, el joven quiso apartarse un poco, pero las manos en su cintura no se lo permitieron. Estaban de pie tan cerca uno del otro, que no podía rehuir la mirada de su jefe. Geese-sama lo observaba fijamente, como si lo analizara y estuviera esperando una reacción de su parte.

Como si lo instara…, no, como si lo _autorizara_ en silencio a hacer algo…

Billy sintió una áspera resequedad en su garganta.

Una casi imperceptible sombra de sonrisa pasó por los labios de Geese ante su largo momento de incertidumbre, y Billy confirmó sus sospechas.

Se suponía que él debía hacer algo… Algo que su jefe no le estaba diciendo, pero que era evidente, por aquella proximidad, por la forma en que lo mantenía cerca.

Una leve inquietud lo invadió, y también ganas de reír. Dudaba que otras personas tuvieran que pasar por eso. De seguro nadie pedía una muestra de afecto con esa actitud burlona e intimidante que su jefe estaba mostrando.

“Porque nadie en el mundo es como Geese-sama”.

Billy se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, pero sin estar seguro de qué era lo que iba a hacer. ¿Una caricia? ¿Un abrazo?

Observó los labios de su jefe. ¿Sería un atrevimiento besarlo?

El joven cometió el error de alzar la mirada. Fue presa de un nerviosismo que había mantenido bajo control hasta ese momento. Súbitamente se imaginó fallando esa “prueba”. Prefería que Geese-sama le dijera qué era lo que debía hacer, ya que así no había riesgo de decepcionarlo.

Billy cerró los ojos porque no tenía otra manera de escapar de la mirada de Geese. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan complicado?

¿Y por qué a él le gustaba tanto que lo fuera? ¿Por qué disfrutaba de esa mezcla de cariño, admiración y temor que Geese-sama le hacía sentir?

Podría haberse quedado en esa posición por una eternidad, sin necesitar nada más, sabiendo que Geese-sama quería algo de él…

Pero, si no se movía, Geese-sama nunca sabría lo agradecido que estaba de poder estar ahí, así...

“Y poder hacer esto…”

Sin abrir los ojos para que su resolución no flaqueara, Billy cerró el espacio que había entre ellos. Rozó los labios de Geese suavemente, y por un angustiante momento le pareció que aquel tímido beso no era correspondido. Su corazón latió más rápido, pero consiguió convencerse de que el aparente rechazo no tenía sentido, y que era sólo parte de la prueba.

No se apartó, y medio segundo después oyó una suave risa complacida, y los labios de Geese se entreabrieron bajo los suyos, y las manos de Geese subieron a los lados de su rostro.

Con una mezcla de placer y confusión, Billy notó que Geese-sama le permitía ahondar el beso. Por unos instantes, fue él quien llevó la iniciativa, tomando aquellos labios, consciente de su leve torpeza, pero también sabiendo que había aprendido mucho de Geese-sama en aquellos pocos días, inclusive cómo besar.

El que su jefe supiera que no tenía experiencia besando a otras personas pese a su edad le avergonzaba un poco, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Nunca había querido besar de ese modo a nadie. Nunca querría besar así a nadie más.

Al apartarse, Billy descubrió que sin darse cuenta había cerrado sus puños en la ropa de Geese-sama para atraerlo contra sí. Retiró sus manos al instante, pero al alzar la mirada hacia los ojos celestes de Geese, se encontró con una expresión satisfecha que hizo que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos. Su jefe parecía estar diciéndole “bien hecho”.

—Geese-sam…

Billy calló cuando Geese rozó sus labios con un dedo para llevarse la humedad, y luego el joven tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando su jefe lo besó a él con una brusquedad que ya era familiar, mientras las manos de Geese iban al cinturón que acababan de anudar y tiraban para volver a desatarlo.

Perplejo, Billy admiró la facilidad con que la yukata era deslizada por sus brazos para desvestirlo, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello porque el roce de la tela fue reemplazado por el roce de los labios de Geese en su cuello y en su hombro, y el joven tuvo un último momento de lucidez en que pensó que tal vez sí llegaría a acostumbrarse a llevar esa clase de ropas cuando volvieran a South Town.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la habitación ya casi atardecía.

Billy sabía que Geese-sama no había planeado pasar el día así. A juzgar por la actitud que había mostrado en el desayuno, estaba claro que su jefe había tenido la intención de retomar sus negocios interrumpidos. Había llamadas que hacer, visitas que coordinar. Ripper tenía que contactarlos para confirmar la hora a la que el chofer pasaría por ellos el día siguiente.

Pero todo eso había quedado olvidado en el momento en que Geese-sama había dejado caer la yukata al suelo y lo había atraído hacia sí.

El teléfono había sonado en algún momento, pero no se habían detenido, y no habían contestado.

La llamada había sido de Ripper, y cuando finalmente Billy lo contactó horas después, el joven se sintió ligeramente mal, porque Ripper se oía agobiado. Había pensado que algo malo había ocurrido con ellos.

Y el secretario tenía razón al preocuparse, porque ese tipo de cosas no solía suceder. Billy no descuidaba de ese modo sus funciones, mucho menos delante de Geese-sama. Pero había sido su jefe quien había evitado que él se preocupara por el teléfono. El empresario le había gruñido un “ignóralo” en el oído, antes de hacer una caricia que había dejado a Billy con la mente nublada, dispuesto a obedecerle sin protestar.

—Geese-sama, ¿realmente planea aceptar la invitación de ir al bar? —preguntó Billy mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían al recibidor del hotel.

Geese respondió con un leve asentimiento, y Billy procuró aclarar sus pensamientos para volver a asumir su rol de guardaespaldas.

Tal como había ocurrido la noche anterior, Geese no comentó sobre lo que habían hecho. Al mirarlo, nadie habría sospechado lo que había pasado entre ellos. El mismo Billy no conseguía aceptar que ese hombre que lo observaba con aire altivo era la misma persona que había estado besándolo y acariciándolo apenas unos minutos atrás.

Y él debía aprender a mostrar esa misma actitud, porque no era conveniente que la gente sospechara que Geese-sama se había estado acostando con uno de sus empleados.

Billy respiró profundamente, pero concentrarse era difícil. Tenía ganas de sentarse en un rincón tranquilo y reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Quería evocar la imagen de Geese-sama y atesorar cada caricia, cada sutil cambio de expresión que el placer provocaba.

—¿Estás cansado?

La inesperada pregunta no fue compasiva, sino burlona. Geese lo miraba de soslayo, de pie a unos metros de la salida.

—Estoy bien —dijo Billy, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no era lo que su jefe le había preguntado.

En realidad, sí estaba un poco cansado y no tenía ganas de moverse, pero eso no era algo que pudiera admitir. Además, su orgullo estaba un poco lastimado porque Geese-sama no había dado ni una señal de cansancio en ningún momento. ¿Por qué su jefe tenía más resistencia que él, siendo mayor? ¿No se suponía que la gente joven tenía más vitalidad?

“¿El ki tendrá algo que ver?” se preguntó Billy medio divertido, y tuvo que reprimir su risa para que Geese-sama no se diera cuenta de que estaba pensando tonterías.

Geese lo observó, curioso.

—Es inhabitual verte de tan buen humor —comentó.

Billy parpadeó perplejo.

—Suelo estar de buen humor —aseguró.

—Tenso, querrás decir —corrigió Geese con un tono malicioso.

—No son estados mutuamente exclusivos —respondió Billy con una sonrisa entretenida.

Geese rio bajo y Billy lo contempló cautivado. Le gustaba tanto cuando Geese-sama reaccionaba así…

Billy volvió a la realidad de golpe y se dio cuenta de que las personas en la recepción y en el lobby los observaban con curiosidad, porque estaban de pie junto a la puerta, sonriéndose y sin decidirse a salir. Geese lo notó también y puso una mano tras su espalda para darle un ligero empujón en dirección a la salida.

—¿Geese-sama? —susurró Billy. Ese gesto era agradable, pero… ¿a su jefe no le importaba que las personas comentaran?

 —Es la última noche. No nos volverán a ver —dijo Geese.

Billy asintió y bajó la mirada. Eso era cierto. La agradable estadía acabaría pronto. Iba a echar de menos poder estar así.

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron al único bar del pueblo. El rumor de las conversaciones bulliciosas en el interior del local se oía claramente desde la distancia.

Al llegar, Billy deslizó una de las puertas corredizas de madera para dejar pasar a Geese-sama y percibió el ambiente tibio y el olor a comida y alcohol.

Una joven se acercó a preguntarles cuántos comensales serían, y luego los guio a la parte trasera del bar, donde había salones privados.

En el camino, Billy reconoció a los huéspedes del hotel que estaban reunidos en una larga y estrecha sala con suelo de tatami. Los huéspedes los reconocieron a ellos también y comenzaron a hacer gestos indicándoles que se acercaran.

Billy dejó que su jefe fuera primero, mientras él analizaba a aquellos hombres para confirmar que ninguno estuviera armado ni mostrara una actitud sospechosa.

Geese aceptó la invitación de los hombres y se arrodilló ante la larga mesa baja que ocupaba gran parte de la sala. Billy lo imitó, pero se sentó con las piernas cruzadas por precaución. No quería correr el riesgo de acabar con las piernas adormecidas, en caso algo inesperado sucediera. Para su alivio, vio que algunos de los otros comensales también estaban sentados así, y se tranquilizó, porque eso significaba que no haría quedar mal a Geese-sama con su falta de etiqueta.

Aquellos hombres habían estado bebiendo desde hacía rato y eso era evidente por el rubor en sus rostros y el brillo en sus ojos. Sus voces eran más altas de lo usual y todos se veían alegres y risueños. No tardaron en iniciar una conversación con Geese-sama, y Billy asumió su papel de guardián que intentaba pasar desapercibido.

La conversación se desarrolló en japonés y él no entendió algunas palabras, pero al menos pudo reconocer que Geese-sama estaba a gusto, respondiendo preguntas y dejándose agasajar por esos hombres que no parecían estar acostumbrados a ver a un extranjero tan de cerca.

Una mesera trajo algunos platos con bocadillos y les preguntó qué querían beber. Billy pidió sólo un vaso con agua, y la orden fue recibida con protestas de parte de casi todos los presentes. Sin saber qué hacer, Billy miró a su jefe. Geese hizo un gesto permisivo, y Billy acabó pidiendo una cerveza. Su elección aplacó a sus compañeros de mesa, y la conversación volvió a empezar.

Billy procuró enfocarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no se permitió divagar sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior o aquella mañana. Mantuvo los recuerdos a raya, pero sintiéndose impaciente por tener un momento tranquilo sólo para sí, para poder pensar.

El ruido en el bar estaba aumentado, así como el tono de las risas y el volumen de las voces. Geese-sama dedicó unos minutos a hablar con cada uno de los hombres sentados a aquella mesa. Para Billy, lo que el empresario hacía estaba claro: intentaba averiguar si alguna de aquellas personas podría serle útil en el futuro.

Sin embargo, los hombres no eran más que empleados comunes y corrientes, sin mayores ambiciones que poder mantener a sus familias. El interés de Geese decayó, pero esto no se reflejó en su actitud. Respondió a las preguntas que le hicieron, y algunas de sus respuestas incluso llegaron a provocar risas entre aquellos hombres.

Billy admiró esa capacidad que Geese-sama tenía para fascinar a las personas sin revelar nada sobre sí mismo. Cuando hablaba, todos lo escuchaban con atención, como si no quisieran perderse una palabra.

Bebiendo su cerveza sin participar en la conversación, Billy sonrió para sí. Comprendía lo que esos hombres sentían, porque él había pasado por lo mismo la primera vez. Era difícil olvidar esa atracción inmediata que Geese-sama había ejercido sobre él.

Pero, a diferencia de esos hombres, cuando la noche acabara, quien estaría al lado de Geese-sama sería sólo él.

La cerveza se acabó antes de lo esperado, y Billy dejó la botella a un lado.

—¿Sake? —ofreció un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos que estaba sentado frente a él. Su voz fue amable y sirvió el licor en un pequeño vaso de cerámica sin esperar la respuesta de Billy.

—Gracias —murmuró el rubio, mirando de soslayo a Geese para confirmar si podía seguir bebiendo cuando se suponía que estaba trabajando.

Geese hizo un gesto que podía tomarse como un asentimiento.

Billy probó la bebida y el sabor le resultó extraño, pero no desagradable. El anciano frente a él sonrió complacido, y comenzó a hacer preguntas en términos simples y hablando con lentitud. Sorprendido, Billy se dio cuenta de que aquéllas eran preguntas que él podía responder, y pasó algunos minutos hablando con oraciones entrecortadas, comentando lo agradable que había sido ese viaje, explicando que él era inglés pero que vivía en Estados Unidos, e incluso llegando a mencionar que tenía una hermana que lo esperaba en casa.

En algún momento, Billy notó que Geese-sama les dirigía una larga mirada, sus ojos inquisitivos al observar a su interlocutor. Pero el anciano solamente estaba haciendo conversación. No parecía tener más intención que hacer que Billy no se sintiera ignorado.

Las botellas de sake siguieron llegando a la mesa, y Billy confirmó aliviado que no sólo él tenía un vaso que era constantemente llenado. Geese-sama estaba pasando por la misma situación. Ninguno de los vasos en la mesa permanecía vacío más de un par de segundos. El número de botellas aumentaba gradualmente.

Billy perdió la cuenta de cuánto habían bebido. El vaso que utilizaban era pequeño, y nunca estaba lleno hasta el tope. ¿Cuántos sorbos contenía? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Él podía sentir el calor del alcohol en el rostro, pero no estaba hablando alto ni riendo como los otros hombres. Eso era una buena señal, ¿no? Sería demasiado vergonzoso emborracharse delante de Geese-sama.

Sin embargo, no se sentía del todo normal. Comenzaba a hacérsele difícil enfocar la mirada, y el rumor de las voces lo aletargaba.

Rechazó el último vaso que le sirvieron antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Luego observó a Geese-sama y vio que éste continuaba bebiendo, y que su mirada estaba despejada y sus palabras eran claras. A diferencia de los otros hombres, no había un rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin proponérselo, Billy se inclinó ligeramente hacia Geese. Los ojos celestes de su jefe se volvieron hacia él.

—Geese-sama, ¿por qué el alcohol no le afecta? —murmuró Billy—. ¿También es por su ki?

Se hizo un silencio divertido en la sala y Billy notó que Geese lo sujetaba por los hombros. Vagamente, le pareció que el empresario se excusaba con los otros hombres, diciendo que iban a retirarse por esa noche. Ante un intento de parte de Geese-sama por dejar dinero para pagar parte de la cuenta, los hombres respondieron con risas, negaciones y miradas divertidas.

Billy se puso de pie. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero y la sala se volvió borrosa por un instante, pero tomó como una buena señal que el suelo no se moviera demasiado.

Se despidieron con una ligera inclinación y Billy se preguntó por qué Geese-sama seguía sujetándolo por los hombros.

El aire fresco del exterior golpeó su rostro y aclaró un poco su mente. Notó que se encaminaban hacia el hotel.

—¿Estás ebrio, Billy? —preguntó Geese oyéndose levemente entretenido.

—No, Geese-sama —respondió Billy, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo porque las palabras salieron firmes y claras, sin sílabas arrastradas.

—No tienes costumbre de beber sake, por lo que veo.

—Suelo beber cerveza.

—Debes hacer algo al respecto. Sería inaceptable que acabaras así si alguien te invita un vaso de alcohol que no puedes rechazar.

—¿”Así”, Geese-sama?

—Ebrio.

Billy negó con la cabeza, y el mundo se movió con él y sintió que caía hacia un lado, contra Geese-sama.

En circunstancias normales, se habría apartado de inmediato, pero esa noche se quedó apoyado contra el empresario, porque su cuerpo era firme y tibio, y además el brazo que Geese tenía sobre sus hombros lo invitaba a mantener esa posición.

Entraron en el hotel sin separarse. El recepcionista los observó preocupado un segundo, y sonriendo comprensivo al siguiente.

—Haré que envíen té a su habitación, señor Howard —dijo el hombre, sin necesidad de hacer preguntas.

Billy no comentó nada. El ambiente tibio del hotel lo había hecho sentir sumamente mareado. Agradeció que Geese-sama lo hubiese sacado del bar a tiempo, porque no estaba seguro de si habría conseguido comportarse delante de todos esos desconocidos. El efecto del sake era completamente distinto al de unas cervezas. Le había hecho creer que todo estaba bien, y ahora no se atrevía a apartarse de Geese-sama porque las escaleras y el pasillo estaban girando a su alrededor.

Sin saber cómo, Billy se encontró sentado en uno de los futones en la habitación. Geese-sama le entregó una taza con té tibio. Con esfuerzo, Billy enfocó el rostro de su jefe mientras bebía el amargo líquido.

Geese no estaba molesto. Se veía entretenido.

Billy devolvió la taza vacía. En medio de imágenes que se balanceaban desenfocadas, notó el cuello expuesto de su jefe cuando éste se volvió para dejar la taza a un lado. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Billy se inclinó hacia él y simplemente rozó aquella piel con la punta de sus dedos, con reverencia, como si fuera un objeto valioso que no tenía permiso de tocar.

Geese aceptó el gesto y se quedó observándolo, mientras Billy movía su mano hacia su mejilla y luego sus labios.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró el joven, y un segundo después estaba abrazando a su jefe, fuertemente, estrechándolo contra sí como no se atrevía a hacer cuando estaba sobrio.

Con una risa baja, Geese atrajo a Billy hacia sí, haciendo que el joven se sentara entre sus piernas, apoyado contra su pecho.

Billy se arrebujó contra él, cerrando los ojos, una sonrisa contenta en los labios, entregándose a la serenidad que le otorgaba el alcohol. Quizá por la mañana se arrepentiría. Quizá no podría mirar a Geese-sama a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Pero en ese momento no importaba. Aquel estado de embriaguez no le permitía preocuparse ni aunque se lo propusiera. El alcohol le hacía actuar de un modo extraño, pero estaba bien, porque le daba el valor para abrazar a Geese-sama sin titubear.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego Geese pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Billy y murmuró:

—Eres problemático.

—¿Por qué? —Billy alzó la vista despacio. La recriminación de su jefe estaba acompañada por una contradictoria sonrisa.

—Te contraté con un propósito, pero últimamente las cosas no están saliendo según lo planeado —respondió Geese.

—¿Qué planeaba?

Geese entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

—Supongo que puedo decírtelo porque mañana no recordarás esta conversación —sonrió—. Quería hacer de ti un buen empleado y usarte. Pero intentar ganar tu lealtad mediante una caricia acabó costándome caro. —Geese hizo una pausa. Su guardaespaldas lo observaba atentamente. La expresión de aquellos ojos empañados por el licor seguía siendo una de contento. Los labios de Billy estaban entreabiertos y Geese se inclinó para besarlos, notando un tenue sabor a sake en ellos—. _Esto_ no estaba dentro de mis planes.

 —¿Es inconveniente? —preguntó Billy con voz suave.

Geese negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo problemático —murmuró.

* * *

De madrugada, Billy despertó en brazos de Geese, sintiéndose descansado. Sorprendentemente, la cabeza no le dolía y tampoco percibía ningún tipo de malestar. Su mente estaba clara y, al contrario de lo que había dicho su jefe, recordaba todo lo que habían hablado la noche anterior.

Geese-sama había dicho que su idea inicial había sido “usarlo”. Esa palabra había sonado áspera, como si Geese-sama no lo considerara una persona y le atribuyera una condición de objeto, pero a Billy eso no le había molestado. Era extraño. Si su jefe lo veía como un objeto que podía utilizar, entonces estaba bien. Quería que Geese lo usara para sus propósitos, y quería serle útil.

Pero Geese-sama también había dicho que las cosas no habían salido como las había planeado. ¿A qué se había referido exactamente? No le había parecido que Geese estuviera disgustado por lo que habían hecho. La manera en que había estado sonriendo durante aquella conversación había sido muy peculiar.

Si Geese hubiese sido otra clase de persona, Billy habría pensado que se refería a que no había planeado acostarse con un chico que había recogido de la calle. Pero Geese-sama no parecía darle tanta importancia a la diferencia entre sus clases sociales. No. A pesar de que Geese lo había llamado “problemático”, Billy tenía la impresión de que él no era el problema.

Pasando la mirada por el rostro dormido de su jefe, Billy concluyó que aquella situación, aquella intimidad que habían comenzado a compartir, era una experiencia completamente distinta para cada uno de ellos.

Para él, el simple hecho de poder sentir los brazos de Geese a su alrededor, o sus labios besándolo, le causaba una profunda felicidad. Estaba agradecido de que Geese-sama le hubiese concedido aquel privilegio. Lo disfrutaría tanto como durara, y atesoraría cada momento para siempre. Si aquello acababa… dolería, pero no le sorprendería. Mientras tuviera su puesto de trabajo, mientras pudiera seguir al lado de Geese, así fuera como un simple empleado, se conformaría.

Sin embargo, para su jefe aquello podía ser un simple capricho del cual estaba disfrutando más de lo que había previsto. Tiempo atrás, Geese había mencionado que ese tipo de emociones eran una muestra de debilidad. Quizá su jefe consideraba que no podía darse el lujo de entregarse por completo a aquella relación a la que ninguno había puesto un nombre.

“¿Por qué tipo de cosas tuviste que pasar, para que ahora seas así?” preguntó Billy en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del rostro del empresario.

Billy permaneció en esa posición por varios minutos, pero el cielo comenzó a aclarar y con la luz de la mañana también llegó la hora de empezar a prepararse para dejar el hotel. Billy había previsto empacar la noche anterior, pero no había contado con que la visita al bar lo dejaría en tan mal estado.

Apesadumbrado, Billy tocó suavemente la mejilla de Geese con el dorso de su mano. Los ojos de su jefe se abrieron de inmediato. El sueño se disipó en un instante.

—Buenos días, Geese-sama —saludó Billy—. Ya amaneció.

Se levantaron sin necesitar decir nada más. Geese entró al baño y Billy permaneció en el dormitorio, preparando las ropas que su jefe vestiría ese día, y guardando el resto en la maleta.

No tenían prisa, pero aun así tardaron menos de una hora en estar listos. Cuando el chofer llegó a buscarlos, ellos estaban esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel. Billy volvía a vestir de manera “normal”, y antes de dejar las instalaciones echó una última mirada a los huéspedes vestidos con yukatas y sonrió para sí.

El viaje de vuelta a la ciudad no se sintió largo. El conductor los llevó a otro hotel, donde Ripper esperaba. En la habitación, el secretario los puso al tanto de la reorganización que había efectuado en el itinerario, y esperó la aprobación de Geese-sama.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del empresario, Ripper había programado un par de reuniones para ese mismo día. El tema a tratar era crucial para los emprendimientos futuros que Geese quería iniciar en Japón y la importancia de aquel encuentro fue evidente cuando unos minutos después Geese salió de la habitación vestido de correcto traje y corbata.

Billy tuvo que cambiarse también, porque ir con una camisa casual y denims no se reflejaría bien en Geese-sama. Se tomó algunos minutos para mirarse en el espejo y asegurarse de que su traje estuviera perfecto, y recordó que, al inicio, vestir así también le había parecido incómodo.

Ir con esa indumentaria elegante no era de su preferencia, pero era consciente de la imagen que ofrecía junto con los otros empleados que conformaban la escolta de seguridad de Geese-sama.

Y durante ese viaje él era la única escolta, por lo que la responsabilidad de proyectar una buena imagen recaía sólo en él.

“De vuelta al trabajo”, pensó Billy, frotándose el hombro derecho distraídamente y dedicándose una sonrisa burlona en el espejo.

Durante el resto del día no ocurrió nada resaltable. Asistieron a las reuniones, y Geese salió satisfecho de la primera y ligeramente malhumorado de la segunda. Por la noche regresaron al hotel y Billy y Ripper repasaron el itinerario del resto de la semana.

Viajaron a un par de ciudades donde Geese visitó algunas tiendas de antigüedades, y también se detuvieron en diversos templos que alojaban en sus instalaciones colecciones de antiguos pergaminos. El que Geese buscaba no estuvo en ninguno de ellos, pero el empresario no se impacientó. Parecía haberse hecho la idea de que completar el juego de pergaminos tomaría tiempo y esfuerzo.

Billy no pudo compartir demasiados momentos a solas con Geese-sama, debido a la presencia constante de Ripper. El secretario no pasaba mucho rato con ellos, pero siempre estaba cerca, vigilando los pasillos, o trayendo recados para Geese. Billy aceptaba esa situación y, a solas en su cama por las noches, conseguía dormir tranquilo, disfrutando del recuerdo del cuerpo de su jefe contra el suyo.

Transcurrió una semana entera, y luego algunos días más. Dejaron la visita al coleccionista de antigüedades de Hiroshima para el final, y Billy pasó gran parte del largo trayecto observando por las ventanas del auto, despidiéndose mentalmente de ese país y los buenos recuerdos que le había dejado.

Casi no podía creer que ya habían pasado dos semanas. Era difícil medir el tiempo en ese lugar tan tranquilo. La única manera en que se daba cuenta de los días que había pasado lejos de South Town era cuando hablaba con Lilly por teléfono. Su hermana procuraba disimular, pero era evidente que lo echaba de menos. Estaba impaciente por volver a verlo.

Billy quería verla también, pero en ocasiones fantaseaba con la posibilidad de quedarse unos días más en Japón con su jefe y se sentía culpable por eso. Geese-sama le hacía perder de vista sus deberes como hermano, y a veces incluso lo hacía olvidarse de sí mismo como persona.

Eso era algo que Billy había notado al volver del ryokan. Durante los días que pasaron juntos, él había pensado sólo en Geese-sama. Su universo se había reducido a ese hombre. Había olvidado a South Town, a Ripper, a los enemigos que habían dejado en Estados Unidos, y se había entregado por completo a lo que Geese-sama quisiera hacer. Si su jefe hubiese decidido pasar un mes entero en el ryokan, él no habría protestado, porque no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer, salvo estar con él tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

Pero desde que habían regresado a la civilización, Billy pensaba constantemente en su vida en South Town y sus planes. Había recordado que aún no conseguía un regalo decente para Lilly, y que todavía no había comprado los dulces que le había prometido. A menudo pensaba en lo que haría para compensar a Lilly por la larga ausencia, y también se preguntaba si ella se daría cuenta de que algo había pasado entre él y Geese. No estaba seguro de poder ocultarle su felicidad a su hermana.

Tener a Lilly de un lado y a Geese-sama del otro le hacía sentir que su vida alternaba entre dos mundos completamente distintos.

Sin embargo, durante la última visita en Hiroshima, Billy se dio cuenta de que sus dos mundos eran distintos, pero estaban estrechamente conectados a través de él.

El coleccionista que Geese-sama visitaría administraba una enorme tienda de souvenirs cerca del circuito turístico de la ciudad. Mientras Geese-sama se reunía con ese hombre a puertas cerradas, Billy recorrió la tienda después de asegurarse de que ninguno de los dependientes o clientes era una amenaza para Geese.

Las vitrinas estaban atestadas de llaveros y amuletos para la buena suerte. En un rincón del local había estantes llenos de cerámicas, y en el otro extremo algunos recuerdos baratos como shuriken de plástico o espadas de juguete. En la pared trasera, Billy vio algunas prendas tradicionales colgadas, y una yukata celeste con decoraciones de pétalos lila y rosa que llamó su atención. El tamaño era pequeño, casi de la talla de Lilly. Sonriendo para sí, Billy se preguntó si a la niña le gustaría eso como recuerdo.

—¿Desea ver esa yukata? —preguntó una dependienta joven que lo había estado observando con atención. Su inglés tenía un fuerte acento, pero lo hablaba con fluidez.

La muchacha no esperó respuesta y tomó la prenda para extenderla sobre una de las vitrinas, buscando la etiqueta para ver el precio.

Billy se sorprendió de que alguien pudiera enunciar un precio tan exorbitante con una expresión de completa normalidad en el rostro.

—Tenemos otros colores también —sonrió la joven, y fue a buscar algunas otras yukatas, apilándolas sobre el mostrador.

Al oír los precios, Billy se preguntó si tal vez la joven lo habría confundido con alguien de dinero debido a su elegante uniforme de trabajo. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, en ese país las personas parecían no saber reconocer a un simple guardaespaldas.

—Sólo estaba mirando —explicó, para que la dependienta dejara de traer prendas.

—Tenemos distintos tamaños —sonrió la joven—. Los kimonos para niñas también son muy populares. Por ejemplo éste.

La joven alzó un kimono negro, con un obi de color rojo intenso.

—No voy a comprar nada —insistió Billy con voz un poco más áspera, mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina del administrador, esperando que Geese-sama no apareciera. No quería que su jefe viera las dificultades en que se había metido.

—Entiendo, a usted le interesan las yukatas. —La joven desenterró la yukata celeste que Billy había estado mirando al inicio, y la puso sobre el montículo de trajes.

Comenzando a sentirse irritado, Billy se dijo que tenía que aprender a imponerse sobre la gente como su jefe hacía. Estaba seguro de que ninguna dependienta se habría mostrado tan insistente después de una negativa de Geese-sama.

—No cargo tanto dinero —dijo Billy finalmente, lo cual era verdad.

La joven no notó su tono fastidiado ni el sarcasmo tras sus palabras y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y afable:

—Qué lástima. Quizá en otra ocasión.

Billy se alejó, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que la joven comenzaba a colgar las prendas metódicamente, una a una, teniendo cuidado de estirar las mangas y no arruinar los dobleces. No se veía molesta ni decepcionada porque él le había hecho perder su tiempo. Quizá sólo había estado intentando ser amable.

Al terminar de hacer otra ronda por el establecimiento, Billy llegó nuevamente al área donde la muchacha terminaba de colgar las últimas yukatas. La joven tenía en sus manos la prenda que había llamado la atención de Billy.

—El precio se debe a que son teñidas a mano —explicó la joven, como si continuara una conversación interrumpida, extendiendo uno de los pliegues para que Billy pudiera ver el patrón de los pétalos—. Cada una de estas prendas es única.

Billy asintió sin decir nada.

La joven le sonrió y luego desvió la vista más allá de él.

—¿Usted también está buscando una yukata? —preguntó, y Billy se volvió bruscamente y encontró a Geese-sama ahí. A pesar de que había estado atento, no lo había oído salir de la oficina.

—¿Te gusta ésa? —preguntó Geese, ignorando la pregunta de la dependienta y mirando a Billy con aire serio.

Billy respondió con la verdad.

—Pensé que quizá a Lilly le agradaría, pero es demasiado…

Geese no lo dejó terminar e hizo un ademán afirmativo hacia la dependienta. La joven sonrió contenta.

—¿Geese-sama, qué…? —preguntó Billy en voz baja, sin querer discutir con su jefe frente a las personas que paseaban por el local.

—Has elegido bien. Es una marca antigua.

—Es demasiado costosa —insistió Billy.

—Los artículos de calidad suelen serlo.

—¡No puedo pagar eso!

—Lo sé —respondió Geese, observándolo con calma mientras parecía contener una sonrisa burlona. Tras una pausa, el empresario se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

Billy se quedó de pie donde estaba, sin reaccionar. ¿Geese-sama estaba comprando un regalo… para Lilly…? ¿Por qué?

Intranquilo, el joven se pasó una mano por el cabello. La dependienta charlaba alegremente con Geese-sama mientras envolvía la yukata en papel y luego la ponía delicadamente en el fondo de una caja.

Billy se acercó despacio. Tal vez la reunión con el coleccionista había salido bien y Geese-sama estaba de excelente buen humor… No podía haber otra explicación.

Al salir de la tienda, Billy tenía la caja con la yukata en las manos y no sabía qué decir. Geese se dirigió al auto, como si recibir una palabra de agradecimiento de su parte fuera irrelevante.

—Geese-sama —llamó Billy antes de llegar al vehículo. El conductor y Ripper esperaban, y el joven sabía que no tendría oportunidad de hablar con Geese frente a ellos.

El empresario se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

—El pergamino estuvo aquí —dijo Geese—. Pero fue comprado hace algunas semanas por un hombre que se decía coleccionista. Ahora se encuentra en Alemania. —El tono de Geese fue de ligero disgusto, mezclado con cierta satisfacción.

—¿Continuaremos la búsqueda en Alemania…? —preguntó Billy, desconcertado.

—No será necesario por el momento —respondió Geese—. Sé exactamente dónde está.

El desconcierto de Billy se ahondó. ¿A qué se refería?

—Me alegro —respondió, y había verdad en sus palabras, aunque no entendiera del todo—. Eso quiere decir que el viaje salió según lo planeado, a pesar de los ligeros cambios al itinerario.

—Así es.

—¿Debemos hacer los arreglos para retornar a South Town?

En el silencio que siguió, Billy sujetó la caja con más fuerza, y procuró no apartar su mirada de los ojos de Geese. No había planeado formular la pregunta así, como si estuviera creando una oportunidad para que Geese-sama respondiera negativamente. En verdad, aquella no había sido su intención. Pero apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, se dio cuenta de que no quería que ese viaje acabara. Quería volver a casa y a Lilly, sí, pero también quería poder tener a Geese-sama para sí, al menos una noche más.

Geese lo contempló largamente, sin que su rostro expresara nada. Cuando respondió, su voz fue reservada:

—No, aún hay algo que quiero hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por los kudos (｡˃ ᵕ ˂。) ♡


	18. Aquiescencia | Japón 7

“Está bien, cuídate mucho”.

—Nos vemos pronto, Lilly.

Billy cortó la llamada y mantuvo el auricular en su mano unos segundos más de lo necesario, sintiéndose culpable. Lilly no había podido ocultar su decepción cuando él le comunicó que Geese-sama había decidido pasar unos días más en Japón. Ni siquiera mencionarle que el empresario le había comprado un regalo sirvió para animarla.

La actitud de Lilly era perfectamente entendible. Ellos nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo separados. Y Lilly estaba sola en South Town, en medio de extraños que la trataban bien pero que no podían ser considerados como una familia.

Billy se golpeó la frente un par de veces con el auricular, reprochándose a sí mismo. Volvía a estar dividido entre su preocupación por Lilly, y la satisfacción de poder compartir unos días más con Geese-sama.

El último día en Hiroshima, Geese le había dado órdenes a Ripper para que preparara una estadía en un lugar llamado Howard Estate. Billy no sabía de qué se trataba ese asunto, pero había notado que Ripper mostraba sorpresa por un par de segundos antes de asentir, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada acusadora a él.

Se suponía que el viaje de dos semanas estaba por terminar. Ripper parecía pensar que el culpable tras ese nuevo cambio de itinerario era Billy, otra vez.

—¿Qué es Howard Estate, Geese-sama? —preguntó Billy cortésmente después de que subieron al auto, a pesar de que el nombre del lugar hacía que la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Sólo es una vieja propiedad que compré hace años —respondió Geese con indiferencia.

Billy asintió y calló. Quizá los asuntos que Geese tenía pendientes estaban relacionados con ese lugar. Tal vez se trataba de una casa antigua que quería inspeccionar antes de volver a Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo, la “vieja propiedad” resultó ser una mansión de construcción tradicional, ubicada entre montañas en la zona oeste de Honshu. La totalidad del terreno ocupaba casi diez hectáreas, y en un comienzo, Billy creyó que estaban visitando otro de los templos que eran parte del patrimonio de esa nación.

Ripper le informó secamente que todo lo que veía era propiedad de Geese-sama.

Al prestar más atención, Billy se recriminó en silencio por no haberse dado cuenta de ello. El peculiar estilo de decoración de Geese-sama era evidente.

A diferencia de Ginkakuji y los otros templos que habían visitado, Howard Estate no transmitía una sensación de equilibrio o paz interior. La vía de acceso había sido construida excavando en la ladera de una montaña, e imponentes paredes de roca desnuda se alzaban a ambos lados del camino, sin permitir ver nada más que irregular piedra grisácea durante varios kilómetros.

Al terminar, el sendero se convertía en un extenso patio de piedra, rodeado por aquellas mismas montañas rocosas, adornado con enormes toriis rojos y gruesos cordones trenzados que cerraban el paso.

Si Billy no hubiese conocido a Geese, aquel lugar le habría parecido amenazante. Era recóndito y desierto, y parecía el sitio perfecto para que una persona desapareciera de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastros.

Sin embargo, pese a que era hostil, la atmósfera de la entrada a Howard Estate le produjo una sensación de familiaridad. El patio acababa en un abismo entre las montañas, y el borde había sido delineado con barandas de madera roja, similares a las que estaban instaladas en lo alto de Geese Tower. En el lado opuesto, había una hilera de árboles a punto de florecer.

El lugar era vasto, y gigantescas decoraciones compensaban el espacio vacío. Había esculturas de leones a los lados de los caminos, y las lajas del suelo de piedra formaban figuras que sólo se podían apreciar desde gran altura.

La mansión se encontraba a varios minutos de camino, y la fachada de madera era oscura y los pasillos completamente vacíos ofrecían un aspecto tenebroso. A pesar de que era de día, las salas delanteras estaban en penumbra.

Sin embargo, no toda la mansión era así. Tras hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones, Billy había encontrado salas de colores claros, que aprovechaban en su totalidad la luz del sol a lo largo del día. También había salones con altares y budas, donde ardían braseros muy parecidos a los del rascacielos en South Town. La combinación de maderas oscuras, rojas y doradas también era la misma, al igual que las infaltables banderas que alternaban kanjis y estrellas sobre un campo azul y franjas rojas y blancas.

Billy intentó hacer un reconocimiento del lugar como parte de su trabajo, pero pronto comprendió que una tarde no era suficiente para recorrer todo el lugar.

Se conformó con los salones más cercanos al ala que ocuparía Geese-sama, y aun así, en varias ocasiones se quedó sin aliento ante la inacabable inmensidad de aquella propiedad.

Había muchas habitaciones cuyo uso no comprendía, como un pabellón de salones completamente vacíos e idénticos unos a otros, con puertas deslizables cubiertas por dibujos que representaban batallas. Esas habitaciones no contenían muebles. Era como si existieran sólo para ser admiradas.

Los salones alrededor de la habitación de Geese estaban amoblados de manera normal. Algunos tenían cojines y mesas bajas para sentarse en el tatami, mientras otros mantenían el aspecto típico japonés y lo combinaban con sillones, mesas y sillas de diseño occidental.

El dormitorio de Geese-sama era un salón donde perfectamente podría haber cabido una casa entera. La amplia cama quedaba medio oculta tras biombos plegables de ébano, y la habitación contaba con las mismas comodidades que podrían haberse encontrado en el penthouse de South Town.

Mientras se instalaban, Billy tuvo la opción de elegir entre usar un cuarto tradicional o uno con muebles occidentales, y se decidió por el segundo. Había sido entretenido dormir en futones, pero su preferencia por lo occidental prevaleció.

Ripper eligió para sí mismo una habitación en el extremo opuesto de esa ala, aduciendo que, ya que Billy dormiría cerca de Geese-sama, sería responsabilidad del joven estar atento a todas las necesidades del jefe.

Billy se mostró completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

Durante el primer día, Billy estuvo ocupado familiarizándose con la propiedad y el personal que se encargaría de atenderlos.

Howard Estate había estado en desuso por años, pero un grupo de empleados había acudido al recibir una llamada de Ripper. Ahora algunos guardias vigilaban el perímetro, había mucamas que se encargaban de los quehaceres, y algunos cocineros estaban pendientes de las comidas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la presencia de aquella docena de personas, el lugar continuaba sintiéndose vacío.

Geese había vuelto a ocuparse de sus negocios, y por las mañanas se reunían en un salón que hacía de oficina, para escuchar los informes de Ripper. Trabajaban hasta la hora del almuerzo, y a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Geese se retiraba a un pabellón detrás de la mansión principal.

El pabellón consistía de una única edificación de dos pisos. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de dorado, y, cuando las puertas deslizables estaban abiertas, hacía las veces de mirador, ya que desde ahí se podía admirar un tranquilo estanque rodeado de vegetación podada con esmero.

Ese lugar hizo que Billy recordara la visita a Ginkakuji, porque el paisaje era muy parecido. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella visita en Kyoto, Geese-sama no lo invitó a acompañarlo. Al contrario, le dio una orden clara de que no se acercara, porque no quería distracciones.

Así, cada día, desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las siete de la noche, Billy tenía un tiempo para sí, mientras Geese se retiraba al pabellón dorado.

Desde la distancia, a través de las puertas abiertas, Billy podía ver a su jefe arrodillado meditando en medio del salón. La imagen que Geese ofrecía era hermosa, con su traje tradicional que combinaba perfectamente con el elegante decorado que lo rodeaba. A menudo, Geese tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante calmo, pero Billy no compartía esa tranquilidad, porque cada tarde, el pergamino del fénix estaba extendido en el suelo delante de Geese.

Billy no sabía qué era lo que su jefe quería hacer exactamente con ese poder. Había esperado una explicación, pero Geese no había dado ninguna. Por las noches, el documento era depositado en un armario dentro del pabellón, detrás de pesadas puertas de madera cerradas con una gruesa cadena y un pesado candado de aspecto anticuado.

Por las noches, tan disimuladamente como podía, Billy se aseguraba de que Geese-sama estuviera bien. Encontraba la manera de rozar sus manos para sentir su temperatura, y no le quitaba la vista de encima en caso Geese-sama tropezara.

Durante las horas libres de la tarde, Billy recorría la propiedad, y cada día descubría algo nuevo.

El sendero que ascendía la montaña llevaba a un templo de piedra que albergaba estatuas con aspecto de demonios. Más allá de la laguna había un bosque, y dentro del bosque había pequeños altares abandonados, cubiertos de musgo y hojas secas.

En los edificios secundarios de la mansión, los patios vacíos se sucedían unos a otros, en completa quietud. En el lado oeste, el joven encontró una sala hexagonal repleta de libros de todo tipo.

Una tarde, sus vagabundeos lo llevaron al área donde los empleados se organizaban y guardaban los implementos de limpieza. Billy pasó algunos minutos observando a las sirvientas ocuparse de lavar la ropa, sin decidirse a acercárseles para consultarles cómo debía lavar la yukata que Geese-sama había comprado para Lilly.

Las jóvenes se pusieron nerviosas bajo su mirada, y Billy decidió que tal vez sería mala idea hablarles.

Cuando pasó junto a las chicas para seguir su camino, ellas inclinaron la cabeza con actitud servil, murmurando un “Billy-sama”.

Billy aún no se acostumbraba a ser tratado así, con tanto respeto. En South Town tenía mayor jerarquía que gran parte de los empleados, pero éstos sólo le obedecían, no lo respetaban. O, al menos, no de esa manera. No estaba convencido de si ese trato le agradaba. 

* * *

Durante una de las primeras mañanas que pasaron en Howard Estate, Geese hizo un breve recorrido de la propiedad acompañado por el hombre que se encargaba de cuidar el lugar en su ausencia: un anciano encorvado llamado Yaegashi, que hablaba con voz temblorosa y caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón.

Billy fue con ellos mientras el anciano comentaba lo agradable que era tener a Geese-sama de vuelta, y rememoraba la temporada en que Geese había vivido ahí, años atrás.

Mientras cruzaban viejos pasillos de madera, Yaegashi se lamentó de que los viejos sirvientes no hubiesen podido acudir a la repentina e inesperada convocación de Ripper. Las únicas personas que habían dedicado la totalidad de su tiempo a esperar que el amo del lugar volviera habían sido Yaegashi y alguien llamado Takemaru.

—¿Takemaru sigue vivo? —preguntó Geese con un atisbo de interés.

—Sí, aunque quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Debió morir hace mucho. De seguro se alegrará de verlo.

—Dejé órdenes de que lo vendieran.

—Y lo intentamos, pero sabe cómo es su carácter. No ha cambiado un ápice.

Billy se preguntó de quién estarían hablando.

Y recibió la respuesta unos minutos después, cuando llegaron a un espacio cercado con suelo de tierra e hileras de jaulas vacías a los lados.

Sólo la jaula principal estaba ocupada, y tras la alta malla metálica había un perro de color negro y caramelo que se puso de pie de inmediato al sentirlos acercarse.

Billy observó al animal, tomado por sorpresa. Nunca había pensado en Geese-sama como alguien a quien le gustaran los perros, o los animales en general. Más bien, lo había tomado como el tipo de persona que… bueno, que deja sus mascotas al cuidado de otros, y eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido con ese perro, al parecer.

Takemaru observó a Geese fijamente. El animal parecía a punto de empezar a saltar de felicidad al ver a su dueño. Un temblor inquieto recorrió todo su cuerpo y su negra cola se sacudió una vez.

Pero entonces el perro se percató de la presencia de Billy, y clavó sus ojos rojizos en el joven, descubrió los colmillos y comenzó a ladrar.

Los oídos de Billy dolieron debido a la intensidad de los ladridos. El perro lo observaba sólo a él ahora, y estaba gruñendo y temblando y, si la malla de metal no hubiese estado en el camino, de seguro habría saltado directamente contra él para desgarrarle el cuello.

—Como ve, no es un perro fácil de vender —dijo el anciano sin alzar la voz, sonriendo.

Geese observó al animal. Takemaru continuó obcecado con Billy, que estaba de pie muy quieto, sin acercarse más.

—No le agradas —comentó Geese.

Billy tenía un poco de experiencia con perros. De niño le habían gustado bastante, y nunca había perdido la oportunidad de acariciar o juguetear con los que encontraba en el vecindario o en los parques, en vista de que sus padres nunca le permitirían tener uno en casa.

—Creo que no es eso, Geese-sama… —murmuró Billy, su voz apenas audible debido al bullicio que causaba el animal.

Sin agregar nada más, Billy se alejó unos pasos. No precisamente de la jaula, sino de Geese-sama. Cuando estuvo a algunos metros, el perro se calmó. Takemaru continuó gruñendo unos segundos, pero luego volvió su atención hacia su dueño y su cola volvió a sacudirse tímidamente.

—Supongo que no le gusta que un extraño esté tan cerca de usted —dijo Billy, decidiendo que le agradaba ese animal. Quizá había sido entrenado para ser un perro guardián.

Geese observó al perro y murmuró:

—Interesante.

Al oír su voz, las largas orejas del animal se alzaron un poco más. El perro se movió nervioso y agitó la cola con más energía. Estaba claro que quería salir y saludar a su amo.

Sin embargo, Geese sólo dio media vuelta y continuó el recorrido, hablando con el anciano sobre cualquier otro tema y olvidándose por completo de lo que acababa de pasar.

Billy se quedó atrás, sin poder decir nada, pero sintiéndose mal por el pobre animal, que seguía moviendo la cola débilmente, mientras observaba a Geese alejarse.

—A veces puede ser tan desconsiderado —comentó Billy para sí con una sonrisa apesadumbrada, mirando al perro.

Takemaru le devolvió la mirada y luego comenzó a ladrar otra vez, y Billy meneó la cabeza y corrió para alcanzar a Geese-sama, sabiendo que esta vez se merecía aquellos ladridos, por haberse atrevido a criticar a su jefe.

* * *

—Tengo noticias de  South Town. Sobre Addes —dijo Ripper.

Geese estaba sentado en su escritorio y no alzó la mirada de los documentos que estaba firmando. Ripper se encontraba de pie delante de él, con una expresión seria bajo sus anteojos oscuros.

Billy se acercó y permaneció a la derecha de Geese, su ceño fruncido y sus dientes apretados, como si Addes pudiera representar una amenaza para Geese-sama a pesar de la distancia.

Los habitantes de South Town ya se habían enterado de que Geese no estaba en la ciudad, y los rumores no habían tardado en correr y salirse de control. Algunas bandas criminales aseguraban que el empresario había muerto en la explosión frente a su rascacielos. Las versiones variaban y cada una era más descabellada que la siguiente, pero todas coincidían en que la ciudad estaba libre de Geese, y lista para ser tomada por un sucesor.

Días atrás, Hopper los había puesto al tanto de los acontecimientos durante una larga llamada telefónica, después de que Geese y Billy regresaron del ryokan. El equilibrio en South Town había sido perturbado, y las distintas bandas pugnaban por asumir el control.

Geese había escuchado las noticias viéndose complacido. Había asentido aprobador cuando Hopper comentó que, de entre todos los grupos, uno llamado “Sons of Fate” se estaba imponiendo sobre los demás.

Aquella banda pertenecía a un viejo asociado de Geese, apropiadamente llamado Fate. Años atrás, ese hombre no había dudado en acatar las órdenes de Geese, siempre y cuando la ciudad estuviera en relativa paz. Que Fate se encargara de mantener el orden en su ausencia tenía sentido, porque lo que ese hombre priorizaba era el bienestar de la población.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—La agente de Addes ha sido identificada como Lien Neville —dijo Ripper—. Reapareció el día de ayer y se reunió con el líder de Sons of Fate, probablemente para discutir una alianza.

Geese dejó de escribir un momento.

—Ya veo —dijo.

—Sin embargo, debieron tener algún tipo de desacuerdo. Fate fue asesinado por Lien Neville durante esa reunión. —La voz de Ripper era profesional y monótona—. Sons of Fate está ahora en manos de sus hijos, Alba y Soiree Meira.

—¿Y la mujer? —intervino Billy, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su voz tan indiferente como la de Ripper y Geese.

—Ocultándose una vez más. Los hermanos Meira han jurado venganza.

—¿Qué diablos pretende Addes? —gruñó Billy, incapaz de permanecer calmado.

—Usar los proveedores, recursos y conexiones de _mi_ ciudad para sus propósitos —respondió Geese, y su tono sereno fue como un reproche para que Billy se tranquilizara también—. ¿En dónde más podrían preparar un viaje interestelar sin obstrucción de parte del gobierno?

—¿V-viaje interestelar, Geese-sama? —tartamudeó Ripper, sin saber si aquello era una broma.

Billy contuvo una sonrisa que quería escapar muy a su pesar. El tema no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Estaban hablando de una mujer asesina, un asociado muerto, una pugna por el control de South Town. Y Geese-sama no estaba burlándose. Su voz había sido completamente formal.

Pero mantener la compostura era difícil, porque Addes era como una mala broma. Era imposible tomarlos en serio.

—¿Alguna orden, señor? —preguntó Ripper después de un silencio incómodo.

—No intervengan. Que se maten entre ellos.

Ripper asintió y Billy contuvo una protesta a duras penas.

El secretario hizo una inclinación y se retiró de la oficina. Geese se reclinó contra el respaldar de la silla y entrecruzó los dedos, observando en la distancia a través de las puertas abiertas. Después de un momento, ladeó su rostro para mirar a Billy.

El joven estaba con los puños apretados e intentaba contener su molestia en vano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Geese.

—No es nada, Geese-sama.

—Di lo que estás pensando.

Billy bajó la mirada.

—Esa mujer no debería tener carta blanca para matar a quien quiera.

—¿Piensas que es un error no intervenir?

El joven negó una vez. La voz de su jefe había sido fría. Ése era el tipo de preguntas que no se podían responder con honestidad.

Geese continuó con los dedos cruzados, sin apartar la vista.

—Cuando hablamos de esto, te dije lo que sucedería, ¿no es así?

—Sí, Geese-sama. Dijo que la ciudad se defendería. Y que usted se encargaría de esa mujer.

Los labios de Geese se curvaron en una sonrisa dura. La frase de Billy había sido cortés, pero sonaba a un reproche.

—¿No estás de acuerdo con mi manera de hacer las cosas? —preguntó Geese.

Billy volvió a negar.

—No es eso. Ese sindicato piensa que puede tomar su ciudad, y lo seguirán pensando mientras usted no tome una acción directa —murmuró—. Me molesta. No puedo evitarlo.

Geese contempló a su guardaespaldas.

—Tú llegaste en una época de calma, no sabes cómo era South Town en el pasado. —Billy no respondió y Geese continuó—: Siempre ha habido alguien que piensa que puede tomar la ciudad. También hubo ilusos que creyeron que podrían salvarla. El final fue el mismo para todos. —Geese observó a Billy a los ojos—. Pero los tiempos de salir a la calle a encargarme de ellos personalmente han quedado atrás. Involucrarse es innecesario.

Billy no consiguió imaginar a Geese-sama yendo a lidiar con los criminales que querían apoderarse de su ciudad, y comprendió por qué su jefe no se involucraba en lo que estaba sucediendo en South Town. Al no participar en el conflicto, Geese demostraba que él estaba muy por encima de los otros sindicatos. No iba a rebajarse a intervenir en una contienda que él consideraba una nimiedad.

Pero acabar con el problema mediante el uso de fuerza también se reflejaría bien sobre la reputación de Geese, pensó Billy. Una victoria absoluta sobre Addes serviría para disuadir a otros grupos que quisieran intentar lo mismo.

—Yo podría encargarme —dijo Billy—. En su nombre.

—¿Comprendes lo que tendrías que hacer?

Billy asintió con firmeza.

—Quiero ser útil —dijo.

—Este tipo de asuntos no tiene una solución pacífica. Correrá sangre.

—Lo sé. Pero intentaron atacarlo y no permitiré que eso se repita.

Geese apartó la mirada hacia el paisaje del exterior. No respondió afirmativamente, pero tampoco descartó el ofrecimiento del joven.

Billy no insistió, porque, por el momento, se daba por satisfecho al no recibir una rotunda negativa. En vez de continuar con el tema de Addes, preguntó cortésmente:

—Geese-sama, ¿cómo solía ser South Town?

* * *

“Era un lugar horrible y miserable”.

Ésa había sido la respuesta de Geese-sama, y Billy había pensado que el empresario no se molestaría en contestar debidamente a su pregunta.

Pero entonces Geese había reído para sí, y se había puesto de pie. Con un leve ademán, le había indicado que lo acompañara.

La historia de la ciudad ameritó una larga charla mientras daban un paseo alrededor de la laguna del pabellón dorado. Geese se atuvo a los hechos y no reveló detalles sobre su propia vida en esa época, pero Billy notó una cualidad particular en ese relato: las palabras de Geese-sama portaban el inconfundible peso de las experiencias propias.

Cuando Geese-sama hablaba de una ciudad mayormente sumida en la pobreza, invadida por mafias italianas, chinas e irlandesas que se habían apoderado de los distritos de South Town y los mantenían en una situación miserable y precaria, era porque él había estado ahí. No se trataba solamente de historia como la que se lee en los libros. Geese-sama lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Billy no podía explicar cómo su jefe le transmitía esa sensación tan clara en un relato que podría haber sido impersonal. Quizá era porque sus palabras tenían una sonoridad distinta, más baja e íntima de lo usual. Había emoción en cada frase, un desprecio profundo, junto con el orgullo de haber hecho surgir a esa ciudad.

Las guerras entre mafias habían durado años, mientras la población sufría las consecuencias. Los líderes de cada grupo defendían sus territorios, pero no hacían nada más para expandirse y crecer. Preferían gobernar un territorio reducido, y no les importaba que los habitantes de sus dominios vivieran como pordioseros y murieran de hambre y enfermedad.

Según Geese, las ambiciones de esos grupos eran tan insignificantes, que ninguno había sabido pensar en grande. De no haber sido por él, South Town jamás habría llegado a convertirse en la codiciada ciudad que era en la actualidad.

—¿Su familia tenía influencia en South Town? —preguntó Billy, recordando que Geese-sama le había dicho alguna vez “soy el dueño de una ciudad”. Tenía sentido pensar que los padres de Geese habían sido unos ciudadanos acaudalados que habían hecho lo posible por mejorar la situación de toda la urbe.

En el silencio que siguió, Billy se dio cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta impertinente sin darse cuenta.

—Lo siento, no quería… —se apresuró a decir—. Hablé sin pensar. No fue mi intención…

“No fue mi intención… ¿qué?”, pensó Billy para sí. Tenía que corregir esa costumbre de disculparse por algo que _sí_ quería hacer.

El empresario no se disgustó por su atrevimiento, pero tampoco respondió. Con pasos lentos, Geese se acercó a la orilla del estanque y contempló a los peces que acudieron veloces para reunirse casi a sus pies con la esperanza de recibir alimento.

Billy permaneció unos pasos detrás de Geese, observando su espalda. No importaba si Geese no respondía. La información que había compartido con él era suficiente.

Sin embargo, Geese habló después de algunos segundos.

—¿Te has estado preguntando dónde está mi familia?

El tono fue desdeñoso, como si Geese supiera de antemano que Billy pensaba en ese tema a menudo, porque era improbable que un hombre solo manejara un imperio tan vasto como South Town. _Debía_ haber alguien que nunca había mencionado… Alguien, en algún lugar…

—Sí, Geese-sama —respondió Billy con sinceridad.

—Pues no es necesario.

—Entiendo —dijo Billy en voz baja, y consiguió contenerse de agregar otro “lo siento” por costumbre.

Geese volvió hacia él y se detuvo a su lado. Se miraron un momento a los ojos, y Billy fue el primero en bajar la vista, sin saber por qué.

—No hay nadie —dijo Geese de pronto. Su semblante era sereno, y hasta un poco distante—. No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

—¿Nadie? —repitió Billy muy bajo.

El joven pensó en la mansión de Geese-sama en South Town, el gigantesco rascacielos, el vasto terreno de Howard Estate, las decenas de habitaciones vacías que no habían sido pensadas para ser compartidas con nadie. Sintió una súbita tristeza al confirmar que Geese realmente estaba solo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Geese con una tenue molestia, alzando una mano para tomar a Billy por la barbilla y hacerle levantar el rostro—. ¿Estás sintiendo lástima por mí? —agregó irritado al notar la expresión abatida del joven.

—No —murmuró Billy—. Lamento que haya tenido que pasar por eso. Sé que es duro perder a su familia.

—No necesito una familia —repuso Geese—. ¿Tú sí? —agregó, burlón, y luego continuó, sin dejar que Billy hablara—. Es cierto, tú tienes a tu hermana. Supongo que la similitud entre nuestros pasados acaba ahí.

—¿Similitud? —repitió Billy, confundido, sin entender qué podían tener en común el pasado de un millonario y el suyo.

Geese frunció el ceño y apartó su mano, claramente molesto por haber hablado en exceso.

—¿A qué se refiere, Geese-sama? —preguntó Billy con un tímido tono educado. No quería que esa conversación terminara aún. No debía entrometerse en la vida privada de su jefe, pero… quería saber.

Billy esperó. Sabía que su atrevimiento había ido más lejos que nunca, y se preparó mentalmente para ser amonestado.

Cuando Geese no lo reprendió, el joven se preguntó si acaso su jefe estaba considerando responderle.

Tal vez aquel silencio se debía a que el empresario estaba evaluando hasta qué punto podía confiar en él y cuánto era prudente compartir.

La respuesta llegó por fin, dicha en un tono tan bajo, que era como si Geese-sama estuviera hablando para sí:

—Tú y yo sabemos lo que es perder a una familia. Y también sabemos lo que es pasar frío y hambre, y tener que robar para sobrevivir.

Billy abrió un poco más sus ojos, pasmado por lo que oía. Intentó decir algo, pero sintió la mano de Geese en su mejilla, sujetándole el rostro con brusquedad.

—No preguntes más —ordenó Geese, y luego se apartó del todo y echó a andar en dirección a la casa.

* * *

Billy pasó el resto de la mañana haciendo algo que jamás imaginó que haría: evitando a Geese-sama.

Su jefe no se veía disgustado, y él tampoco tenía un motivo claro para rehuirlo, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, porque Geese de seguro vería cómo le había afectado la información que había compartido con él.

El joven no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Por qué Geese-sama había tenido que robar para vivir? ¿Qué había sucedido? Debía haber un error… Quizá él había entendido mal…

No era posible que Geese hubiese tenido que pasar por lo mismo que él había vivido en las calles de Londres…

¿Verdad?

Billy mantuvo la mirada baja, acompañando a su jefe en la oficina, pero algunos pasos detrás de él. Sus pensamientos no encontraban un orden. Repasó todas las conversaciones que había tenido con su jefe. Recordó que una vez Geese había dicho que la ciudad no le había pertenecido desde un inicio. Recordó también el tono con que había descrito a la antigua South Town como un lugar “horrible y miserable”.

Cuando Geese-sama había hablado sobre la miseria en que vivían sus habitantes, Billy había notado _algo_ en sus palabras. Ahora podía concluir que Geese-sama había visto esa miseria de cerca. Había estado en medio de ella.

Como él en Londres.

El rubio observó la espalda de su jefe, preguntándose si era por eso que Geese lo había ayudado. ¿Había mostrado compasión, porque entendía por lo que estaba pasando?

Si era así… ¿cómo podían las personas considerar que Geese-sama era un hombre cruel y egoísta?

En Londres, nadie lo había ayudado. Sólo Geese-sama.

Sólo él…

Una decena de preguntas quería escapar de sus labios. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo Geese-sama había vivido así. Quería preguntarle si alguien lo había ayudado. Si las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo eran de esa época.

Pero, por sobre todo, quería acercarse a Geese-sama y rodearlo con sus brazos. Y agradecerle nuevamente por todo. Y por _entender_.

—No te necesito por el momento, puedes retirarte —comentó Geese sin volverse hacia él. Su voz era sosegada y eso indicaba que no estaba molesto.

Billy se preguntó si su jefe podía sentir sus pensamientos de alguna manera. ¿A través del ki, quizá?

—Sí, Geese-sama —dijo Billy.

El empresario lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, porque era extraño que Billy no insistiera en permanecer un rato más con él.

Billy hizo una leve inclinación y, sin encontrar la mirada de su jefe, salió de la oficina.

Se dirigió a uno de los patios traseros para poder estar a solas. Sus emociones se agolpaban en completo desorden. Geese-sama había compartido información sobre su vida, y aquella muestra de confianza lo hacía sentir feliz. Pero la información que había oído lo había dejado intranquilo. Le hubiera gustado poder volver en el tiempo y encontrar a Geese-sama en aquellos años para ayudarlo, tal como Geese-sama había hecho con él.

La sorpresa de compartir algo en común con su jefe le provocaba un contradictorio contento mezclado con un profundo pesar. No podía imaginar a Geese-sama teniendo que pasar por lo mismo que él.

El frío, el hambre. Si había tenido que robar, era porque no había tenido la ayuda de nadie…

Billy caminó hasta el centro del patio, dejando que las emociones se acumularan. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, tomó el sansetsukon que siempre llevaba consigo y lo extendió. Sintió ganas de golpear algo, pero no podía simplemente causar destrozos en la propiedad de Geese-sama.

Sin demasiadas opciones, Billy hizo girar el bo en su mano una vez y golpeó el aire con fuerza. La sensación fue agradable. No había estado entrenando durante el viaje, y el esfuerzo fue bienvenido. Notó una leve rigidez en su espalda cuando volvió a golpear, pero ésta desapareció al cabo de unos minutos, cuando su cuerpo entró en calor.

Algo que le sorprendió fue que el hombro que había estado lesionado no le diera ningún problema. Su brazo estaba recuperado, y su fuerza era la misma de antes, como si el ataque nunca hubiese sucedido.

“Gracias a Geese-sama…”

Billy continuó una secuencia de golpes sin detenerse. No le importaba entrenar a solas, porque era algo que había hecho por años mientras esperaba tener edad suficiente para trabajar para Geese.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a su jefe, y al punto donde las similitudes entre ellos acababan. Billy había tenido a Lilly, y al parecer Geese no había tenido a nadie. Pero Geese había conseguido salir de la miseria y construir un imperio, mientras que Billy había necesitado que alguien lo rescatara.

Geese era el gobernante de una ciudad, y Billy alguien que seguía órdenes y obedecía, con el siempre presente temor de decepcionar a su empleador.

“Tenemos más diferencias que cosas en común”, pensó Billy con un poco de amargura, trazando un arco con el báculo y permitiendo que el extremo se encendiera en una llamarada anaranjada.

El calor del fuego fue intenso. No había tenido oportunidad de probarlo en alguien aún, pero el mecanismo funcionaba bien, y eso le producía satisfacción.

Aquello le hizo sonreír. Siempre estaba buscando la manera de ser más eficiente en su trabajo, para poder servir mejor a Geese-sama.

Cuando había aceptado ir con Geese, no había imaginado que acabaría actuando como un subordinado. A veces reflexionaba sobre cuánto había cambiado. Si su yo de años atrás lo viera ahora ¿habría considerado que su actitud era servil? ¿Se habría avergonzado por el comportamiento que mostraba frente a su jefe?

No podía decirlo con seguridad, porque en esa época no había imaginado que llegaría a respetar tanto a Geese-sama.

No había sabido que llegaría a quererlo.

Billy rio para sí, sintiéndose más tranquilo. Todo se reducía a eso. Respetar a alguien y quererlo. Desear complacerlo, y ofrecerle su obediencia de forma voluntaria y sincera.

Geese-sama le había dado su confianza, y también una muestra de su propio aprecio. Ese día, finalmente le había revelado otro detalle sobre sí mismo.

Aunque eran personas muy diferentes, ambos habían llegado a un mismo lugar. Sus caminos, que se habían cruzado por accidente años atrás, corrían ahora paralelos en una misma dirección.

Y, para Billy, eso estaba bien. Saberlo le hacía feliz.

* * *

Geese hizo los papeles a un lado y se reclinó contra el respaldar de la silla sintiéndose un poco fastidiado. Después de la conversación que había tenido con Billy, no había podido concentrarse en el trabajo. Había creído que eso se solucionaría quedándose a solas en la oficina, pero no había dado resultado. Ese día, la ausencia de Billy lo distraía tanto como su presencia.

Nada de eso era un problema grave, por supuesto, porque ocuparse del trabajo acumulado durante esas semanas no era urgente. Había querido saldar algunos asuntos antes de volver a South Town, pero no había ido a Howard Estate específicamente a trabajar.

En realidad, extender el viaje en Japón había sido una decisión de último minuto. Y su propósito había sido…

Geese se permitió una risa de menosprecio hacia sí mismo. El propósito de esa estadía había sido pasar unos días tranquilos con Billy, porque nada de eso sería posible cuando retornaran a Estados Unidos.

El empresario no era consciente del momento exacto en que Billy, sin saberlo, había comenzado a ocasionar esas decisiones impulsivas. Pero, una y otra vez, el joven lo llevaba a comportarse de una manera impropia.

La consideración que él había mostrado durante la visita al ryokan, cambiar el itinerario de un viaje por Billy, compartir los secretos de una reliquia antigua que no había revelado a nadie…

Si las cosas hubiesen acabado ahí, quizá sus propias actitudes no le habrían causado esa intranquilidad.

Pero luego había descubierto que quería pasar más tiempo a solas con el joven. Había extendido el viaje y había decidido que se alojarían en esa propiedad antigua y remota donde no había mucho que hacer, salvo contemplar los paisajes y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Otra mala señal había sido comprar la yukata en la tienda de souvernirs. En ese momento no le había dado importancia, porque no era más que un capricho, y el precio que para Billy era exorbitante en realidad no era nada para él. Pero, unas horas después, mientras viajaban en el auto y Billy sujetaba la caja de la yukata sobre sus rodillas como si se tratara de un tesoro invaluable, Geese había reflexionado. Por culpa de ese joven, había comprado un regalo para una niña en la que no había pensado en meses, y que existía sólo cuando Billy la mencionaba.

Unas semanas atrás, esa situación habría sido inaceptable. La habría considerado evidencia de que su relación con Billy estaba saliéndose de control.

Pero, si había de ser sincero, recordar la expresión de agradecimiento y horror de Billy en la tienda de souvernirs le hacía sentir levemente entretenido.  

No obstante, esa mañana había ocurrido algo que no debía repetirse. Ante una pregunta del joven, él había revelado información sobre sus orígenes. Quedaban muy pocas personas vivas que supieran sobre su niñez en las calles de South Town. Hacer a Billy partícipe de ese secreto no había estado en sus planes.  

De forma lenta e inadvertida, Billy estaba ejerciendo un tipo de involuntaria potestad sobre él.

Y había dos opciones: cortar aquello de raíz y evitarse complicaciones, o… dejar que continuara.

La primera opción era práctica y sensata. La segunda opción no se podía anticipar, y por eso ofrecía un atractivo mayor. Era imposible prever si sería un camino peligroso, pero sin duda la experiencia sería interesante.

Geese se levantó y salió de la sala que usaba como despacho. Paseó por su propiedad sin un rumbo definido, evaluando sus opciones mientras recorría las innumerables salas vacías con suelo de tatami.

No estaba buscando a Billy, pero la casualidad hizo que lo encontrara en uno de los patios de los pabellones en desuso.

Geese permaneció oculto, observando al joven a través de unas puertas corredizas a medio cerrar, desde el interior de una sala en penumbra.

Billy estaba ejercitando con su bo, y el esfuerzo físico le había hecho bien para relajarse. El semblante tenso que había mostrado después de la conversación junto a la laguna había desaparecido.

Debía llevar un largo rato practicando a solas bajo el sol, porque su torso estaba descubierto y brillante de sudor. La camiseta que había vestido ese día colgaba de una de las lámparas de piedra del patio.

Geese prestó especial atención al brazo derecho de Billy, y los amplios movimientos que el joven estaba haciendo. No quedaba el más mínimo rastro de la herida que había recibido. La curación había sido completa, y había restaurado la movilidad y su fuerza.

Como no se sabía observado, Billy estaba relajado y disfrutaba del ejercicio. Geese no había notado la destreza del joven al manipular el bo fuera de una pelea, porque cuando entrenaban juntos Billy evitaba los movimientos innecesarios al atacar. Pero ahora Billy hacía girar su arma distraídamente entre sus dedos o tras sus hombros, y se veía bastante satisfecho con su propia habilidad.

Geese notó nuevamente la atracción que la presencia del joven ejercía sobre él.

Las opciones volvían a ser dos: ignorarla… o dejarse llevar.

* * *

Billy se secó el sudor del rostro con la camiseta. Si se apresuraba, podía darse una ducha rápida antes de que fuera hora de reunirse con Geese-sama y Ripper para almorzar.

Se sentía liviano y relajado, y estaba tan seguro de que se encontraba a solas que le tomó un momento notar que Geese-sama había salido de una de las habitaciones y se acercaba a él sin que sus pies descalzos hicieran el más mínimo sonido en el entarimado del pasillo.

* * *

—Geese-sama…

Un momento de sorpresa del joven, y luego Billy se le acercó con esa expresión que le decía que se alegraba de verlo.

—¿Te quedan fuerzas para entrenar un rato más conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto!

Una sonrisa sincera, y un brillo orgulloso en los ojos de Billy, porque el joven era el único en todo Howard Connection que podía enfrentarse a él sin que la pelea terminara en un par de segundos.

Geese se dirigió al centro del patio y Billy lo siguió con pasos ligeros.

El joven estaba más contento que de costumbre, y Geese se preguntó si eso se debía a la información que había compartido con él. Desde el punto de vista del joven, la revelación había sido una muestra de confianza.

Y, pensándolo bien, eso había sido exactamente. Había hablado de su pasado con Billy, porque el muchacho era de confiar.

Billy hizo una inclinación profunda y adoptó su postura de pelea.

Geese lo contempló un segundo, encontró esa mirada que no expresaba nada más que un profundo cariño hacia él, y concluyó que sí, seguir ese camino iba a ser interesante.


	19. Un perro | Japón 8

—Te dije que no vinieras, me distraes.

—Son más de las siete, Geese-sama, ¿no debería descansar?

Billy respondió con un tono cortés pero firme, porque sus órdenes eran no acercarse al pabellón dorado hasta una hora determinada, y esa hora había transcurrido hacía rato.

En los últimos días, el joven había estado atento al reloj cada tarde. Su jefe había comenzado a pasar cada vez más tiempo con el pergamino del fénix, y esto se reflejaba en la sombra de fatiga que se había asentado en sus facciones. Billy había preferido arriesgarse a disgustarlo antes que permitir que el pergamino volviera a afectarlo, y así, intencionalmente, interrumpía a su jefe después de cada atardecer, cuando las sesiones con el pergamino se alargaban demasiado.

Geese suspiró con fastidio, pero al cabo de unos segundos se puso de pie, enrollando el viejo documento con cuidado y dirigiéndose al armario donde lo guardaba por las noches.

Billy esperó pacientemente en la puerta, aliviado de que su jefe no lo hubiera ignorado.

Las noches en Howard Estate eran tranquilas y silenciosas, y Billy se extrañó al oír unos ladridos insistentes a lo lejos. Unos segundos después, el ruido de una pesada cadena cayendo al suelo, dentro del pabellón, lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Geese-sama? —preguntó Billy, asomándose. Dudó un momento, y luego ignoró la orden que había recibido de no entrar y buscó la fuente del ruido.

Encontró a Geese en uno de los estrechos y oscuros salones secundarios, frente al armario abierto. La cadena y el candado de metal estaban en el tatami a sus pies, y el empresario estaba muy quieto, sosteniendo el pergamino en una mano.

—No te acerques —ordenó Geese en un murmullo.

Billy frunció el ceño. Mantuvo el sansetsukon sujeto con fuerza, y con la mirada recorrió el lugar, buscando un posible enemigo.

Sin embargo, no había nadie ahí. Geese y él estaban solos.

Billy notó de pronto que la mano de Geese estaba temblando y, al fijarse mejor, percibió una sombra ondulante brotando como una tenue niebla negra desde el pergamino. Sorprendido, parpadeó una vez, pensando que sus ojos le jugaban malas pasadas, pero al volver a abrirlos, la sombra continuaba ahí, y no sólo rodeaba la mano de Geese, sino todo su cuerpo.

—¡Geese-sama!

Geese no respondió, pero la orden para que no se acercara estuvo clara en ese silencio.

Billy se quedó donde estaba, intranquilo, y vio cómo la niebla oscura se apartaba de Geese y volvía al pergamino, donde desapareció como si se fundiera con la desgastada superficie del papel.

Se oyó una leve risa desdeñosa de parte de Geese, y el empresario dejó el pergamino en una de las repisas del armario. Billy se dio prisa en alzar la cadena y el candado que estaban en el suelo y se los entregó.

—¿Qué fue eso… esa sombra? —preguntó Billy, mientras Geese aseguraba las puertas.

—¿La viste? —preguntó Geese, mirándolo de soslayo levemente sorprendido.

—Vi una sombra rodeándolo. ¿Qué está intentando hacer con ese pergamino, Geese-sama?

La voz de Billy había subido de intensidad y había una clara preocupación en ella.

—Quiero sus secretos —respondió Geese con tono apacible, porque Billy ya sabía eso—. ¿Has pensado en el uso que podría dársele a ese poder?

—Sí, pero usted dijo que no le interesa curar a nadie.

Geese sonrió.

—Me interesa ver cuánto pagarían aquellos que sí tienen alguien a quien quieren curar.

—¿Quiere vender ese poder?

—¿Conoces el término “panacea”, Billy?

Billy negó lentamente, aunque tenía un vago recuerdo de haber oído esa palabra en la escuela, durante una clase en la que no había estado prestando atención.

—Una medicina para curar todas las enfermedades que afectan a la humanidad —explicó Geese.

Por un momento, Billy no supo qué responder. Se sintió abrumado de frustración, porque Geese-sama estaba arriesgando su bienestar para… ¿qué? ¿Patentar una medicina? Como si no ganara suficientes millones con la rama farmacéutica de sus empresas…

Geese contempló su expresión desaprobadora con curiosidad.

—¿Qué fue la sombra que vi, Geese-sama? —insistió Billy con firmeza. No debía permitir que Geese desviara el tema.

—Nada de importancia.

—Por favor no corra riesgos innecesarios.

Hubo un destello de irritación en los ojos de Geese y el empresario se apartó para salir de ahí.

Billy se hizo a un lado, pero con una lentitud intencional. Disimuladamente, intentó rozar la mano de su jefe para percibir si el pergamino lo había afectado.

Y al segundo siguiente tuvo que contener una exclamación de sorpresa, porque los dedos helados de Geese se cerraron en su muñeca con fuerza, interceptando su furtivo movimiento.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Geese lo desafió en completo silencio a intentar decirle algo más.

Billy permaneció callado. Por un breve instante, le pareció ver una niebla oscura pasar por los ojos claros de su jefe, pero no estuvo seguro de si había sido su imaginación.

* * *

Esa noche, Billy atendió a Geese-sama hasta que éste se fue a acostar, y no se sorprendió de que su jefe no le pidiera que permaneciera a su lado. El empresario había estado de mal humor durante la cena, y Billy sabía que era su culpa, por intentar exigirle cosas, aunque fueran por su bien.

Horas después, en su propia habitación, el joven dio innumerables vueltas en la cama, sin conseguir dormir. El poder del pergamino había afectado a Geese-sama otra vez, y ahora había también una sombra extraña que no podía significar nada bueno. ¿Era la “maldición” que el sacerdote del templo había mencionado?

Billy se levantó, convencido de que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño esa noche. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, regresó a la habitación de Geese-sama y, al mirarlo dormir, volvió a sentir la ya usual mezcla de emociones que le producía. No se atrevió a tocarlo, pero verificó que la respiración de Geese fuese regular antes de retirarse.

No volvió a la cama. En completo silencio, Billy salió al patio y echó a andar, estremeciéndose con la brisa fría, porque no vestía más que una camiseta y pantalones ligeros. El cielo sobre él estaba despejado, y la luna derramaba una débil luz sobre las piedras del suelo. La vieja casa de madera se alzaba como una presencia hostil y desaprobadora.

Sin un motivo claro, el joven se dirigió al pabellón dorado. El agua de la laguna se llenó de ondas cuando los peces notaron su presencia y se acercaron.

Billy siguió caminando. Deslizó la puerta de la entrada, y fue directamente al armario donde se encontraba el pergamino.

La estrecha sala estaba en penumbra, pero la luz de la luna era suficiente para reconocer la forma de la gruesa cadena que mantenía el armario asegurado.

Billy tomó el viejo candado en sus manos y lo observó, pensativo. No sabía dónde estaba la llave. Era probable que Geese-sama la llevara consigo.

El pergamino estaba en el lugar donde lo habían dejado, en medio de la repisa, viéndose inofensivo.

Billy extendió los dedos hacia él a través del resquicio de la puerta y esperó, atento, pero nada sucedió. Ninguna sombra extraña rodeó sus manos. No percibió ninguna presencia ajena.

Sabía que no había imaginado la niebla oscura alrededor de su jefe, porque Geese-sama había reaccionado con sorpresa cuando él la mencionó. Billy en verdad había conseguido ver algo, y aunque no supiera mucho de esas cosas, había concluido que la sombra provenía del pergamino y no de Geese. La energía del empresario era intensa y brillante, con tintes de un color celeste como el de sus ojos. La sombra que había percibido era negra, matizada de un profundo púrpura.

—¿Qué eres? —murmuró Billy.

La habitación continuó en silencio y el rubio se llevó una mano al hombro que había estado herido y frotó distraídamente. Había creído que Geese-sama no volvería a usar el pergamino ahora que él estaba bien. Por unos días, había estado tranquilo. Pero ahora Geese había encontrado otra razón para continuar utilizando ese escrito, y nuevamente no mostraba interés en su propio bienestar.

Agobiado, Billy volvió a pensar en la maldición. Si el objeto estaba poseído de algún modo, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera influyendo en Geese-sama? ¿Obsesionándolo, como hacían los objetos malignos, para apoderarse de su alma?

“No, eso es estúpido. Esto no es una película de terror”, pensó Billy, sintiéndose un poco ridículo. “Pero… ¿entonces a qué se refería el sacerdote?”

No tenía una respuesta, y Billy se llevó una mano al cabello, rascando con impaciencia.

Maldición o no, Geese-sama debía dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ese objeto.

¿Cómo podía hacer que le escuchara?

Esa pregunta tampoco tenía respuesta y Billy salió de ahí sintiéndose más inquieto aun.

Caminó de un lado a otro por varios minutos. No sabía qué hacer y, por más que pensara, no hallaba una solución. ¿Por qué Geese-sama no se daba cuenta de lo arriesgado que era acceder a los secretos del pergamino?

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la perrera, y el joven recordó que había oído ladridos aquella tarde, en el momento en que esa sombra oscura se había manifestado.

Sin hacer ruido, Billy se acercó a la única jaula que estaba ocupada. Takemaru estaba echado en el suelo, con sólo la cabeza y las patas delanteras asomando de su caseta de madera. El perro movió las orejas y abrió los ojos al sentirlo. Hubo un gruñido bajo cuando Billy se acuclilló delante de la malla de acero.

—¿Tú también lo sentiste? —preguntó el joven en voz baja—. ¿Intentabas advertirle?

El gruñido se intensificó y un súbito ladrido hizo que el joven se sobresaltara. Sin embargo, Takemaru no se puso de pie ni se alteró más. No parecía tener ganas de salir de su cómoda posición.

Billy sonrió. A pesar de la presencia de Takemaru en esa propiedad, no conseguía imaginar a Geese-sama como un amante de los animales. Más bien, estaba casi seguro de que aquella perrera había sido sólo un capricho o un pasatiempo, y que Geese-sama había perdido el interés pronto, porque, si realmente le hubieran gustado los perros, Geese-sama se habría tomado unos segundos para saludar debidamente a Takemaru.

Sin saber por qué, Billy recordó sus primeros meses en South Town, cuando Geese lo había dejado en el terreno de la mansión para que entrenara, y luego había desaparecido por días. Pensó en las horas pasadas frente a la ventana, esperando ver el auto del empresario. Y luego las ganas de que lo visitara, cuando finalmente Geese aparecía en la mansión.

¿Cuántas veces aquellas ilusiones habían acabado en una decepción? ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Geese partir, sin tener oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras con él?

—No deberíamos llevarnos mal —dijo Billy con un tono burlón, mirando los ojos rojizos de Takemaru—. Nuestro trabajo es el mismo: preocuparnos por él —concluyó, y rio para sí—. Somos colegas.

El perro no reaccionó bien a su tono de voz y se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a ladrar. Billy retrocedió y se alejó rápidamente, para que Takemaru se calmara antes de que el sonido de sus ladridos interrumpiera el descanso de Geese-sama.

* * *

Billy no durmió en toda la noche. Al amanecer, acompañó a Geese-sama al comedor, pero no se sentó con él a desayunar. Permaneció de pie a su derecha, y el empresario no le indicó que podía tomar asiento, lo cual era un claro signo de que seguía molesto con él.

Sin embargo, Billy encontró algo de consuelo en el hecho de que Geese no rechazara abiertamente su compañía.

El anciano Yaegashi se presentó en el comedor y los saludó con una inclinación correcta. Quizá percibió que algo extraño pasaba esa mañana, porque se quedó contemplándolos unos segundos, notando el cansancio de la mala noche en el rostro de Billy, y el mal humor con que Geese revolvía su taza de café.

Yaegashi informó sobre algunos asuntos domésticos con voz pausada, esperó la aprobación de las comidas que serían servidas ese día, y luego comentó:

—Anoche uno de los cocineros casi muere de un susto al ver a alguien husmeando en la alacena. Creyó que era un fantasma. Pero por la descripción que dio… ¿no habrá sido usted, Billy-sama?

Billy dio un respingo al ver que ese sufijo era usado junto a su nombre en presencia de Geese.

—No me llames así —gruñó con aspereza, porque no necesitaba más razones para que Geese se enfadara con él. No quería que su jefe creyera que él había estado dándose aires delante del resto de empleados, restregándoles su rango en el rostro y buscando ser tratado con respeto.

Yaegashi se sorprendió ante la brusca respuesta, pero luego negó para sí con una sonrisa comprensiva. Había servido a Geese-sama por un largo tiempo, y ya nada le afectaba.

—Puedes retirarte —indicó Geese, y el anciano hizo otra inclinación y los dejó solos.

Billy se mantuvo silencioso e incómodo. ¿Debía dar una explicación?

Geese apartó la taza de café. Casi no había tocado la comida. Estaba más que claro que no había disfrutado del desayuno.

Billy mantuvo el rostro bajo al sentir la mirada de Geese sobre él.

—No creí que te desagradaría que usaran ese honorífico.

Las palabras fueron tan distintas de lo que Billy estaba esperando, que el joven se quedó un largo momento sin saber cómo responder. Geese lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Parecía intrigado por la manera en que Billy había reaccionado con Yaegashi.

—Es más adecuado para personas como usted —dijo Billy finalmente. 

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que lo mereces?

—¿Merecer…? —repitió Billy—. Sólo soy su guardaespaldas. Usted es el dueño. Si me llaman así, ¿no nos estarían poniendo en un mismo nivel?

—En absoluto —respondió Geese con una sonrisa desdeñosa, como si Billy jamás fuera a ser considerado una persona “de su nivel”—. Pero estás a mi lado. El resto del personal reconoce tu posición. —Geese se levantó y caminó hacia las puertas deslizables entreabiertas. Contempló el tranquilo paisaje que se apreciaba desde ahí, el cielo despejado, la inmensidad de la vacía propiedad—. Has progresado bastante. Algunas personas ya dejaron de referirse a ti como el perro callejero que recogí en Londres.

Billy sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho. Recordaba ese comentario. Había sido dicho a espaldas de Geese, pero era de esperarse que el empresario estuviera al tanto de eso.

Tiempo atrás, el comentario no le había afectado, pero oírlo de labios de Geese, con el tono duro que su jefe estaba usando, era completamente diferente.

El joven continuó en silencio hasta que el dolor pasó, y sólo quedó un profundo resentimiento agridulce. Geese-sama lo había elogiado usando palabras hirientes. El empresario debía estar realmente disgustado con él por lo de la noche anterior.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —replicó Billy entre dientes sin poder contener la frustración que Geese a veces le provocaba—. Si se refieren a un perro que le será leal hasta el final, no importa. ¿No lo cree? No tienen por qué usar honoríficos conmigo.

Geese se volvió hacia él ante la inesperada respuesta y su mirada fue helada.

“¿Qué estoy haciendo?”, pensó Billy horrorizado.

Era cierto que se sentía abrumado porque su jefe no dejaba que cuidara de él, y frustrado por no poder darle órdenes y prohibirle usar el pergamino. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en él y su testarudez. Geese-sama no era el único que estaba profundamente molesto esa mañana, pero Billy no tenía derecho a expresar esa molestia. No delante de su jefe. No cuando su jefe era la causa.

—Le ruego me disculpe, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy, odiando aquella actitud servil que parecía haberse convertido en parte de él—. No medí mis palabras.

—Es algo que está sucediendo bastante a menudo últimamente —comentó Geese.

—Lo siento.

Geese hizo un sonido impaciente, quitándole importancia.

—¿Y eras tú? —preguntó.

—¿Perdón?

—El fantasma en la alacena, ¿eras tú?

Billy asintió un poco avergonzado, pero agradecido por el cambio de tema.

—Anoche fui a buscar comida para hacer que el perro dejara de ladrar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque era tarde y no quería que usted despertara con el ruido.

Billy mantuvo la mirada baja mientras Geese volvía a la mesa, sin comentar nada.

—Creo que al perro le gustaría que usted lo acariciara, Geese-sama —dijo Billy con voz suave, para llenar el silencio incómodo.

Geese se detuvo y Billy se preguntó si lo había hecho enfadar otra vez.

Y luego sintió unos dedos acariciando entre sus cabellos.

Desconcertado, el joven alzó la vista y se encontró con Geese sonriéndole con malicia y un brillo burlón en sus ojos, mientras la caricia continuaba.

Billy sintió un vacío en su interior, como si sus piernas quisieran ceder bajo él. Su jefe no se apartó y continuó humillándolo con esa caricia, que era un castigo por el anterior exabrupto. Billy no podía ofenderse, porque acababa de decir que no le importaba si alguien lo consideraba un perro. Si se ofendía, tendría que admitir que sus palabras anteriores no habían sido ciertas.

Su jefe lo había acorralado en una situación donde Billy llevaba todas las de perder.

Y, aunque se sentía dolido, Billy estaba cautivado, porque eso había sido astuto. Geese-sama no sólo había refutado su argumento sin necesidad de discutir, también había conseguido lastimarlo con una caricia gentil.

—Sus bromas son muy crueles, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy con una sonrisa triste, descubriendo que aunque quería, no conseguía odiar a su jefe.

La caricia bajó por su mejilla y Billy se estremeció al sentir aquellos dedos gélidos. Los tomó entre los suyos, olvidándose de todo, salvo lo preocupado que estaba por el bienestar de Geese.

Mantuvo aquella mano sujeta unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada. Era contradictorio que Geese-sama lo estuviera mirando con tanta dureza, y que su caricia fuera tan suave.

“Ni siquiera cuando se molesta actúa como una persona normal”, pensó Billy, resignado, porque incluso bajo esas circunstancias consideraba que Geese era un hombre fascinante. “Y tal parece que yo tampoco puedo molestarme con él…”

Lentamente, Billy acercó la fría mano de Geese hacia sus labios. Besó aquellos dedos con suavidad, sin apartar la mirada.

—Geese-sama, por favor... tenga cuidado —murmuró.

* * *

Billy se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la cocina.

Geese-sama no había tenido más palabras hirientes que dedicarle, pero su actitud distante se había mantenido durante el resto del día. Billy sentía como si hubiesen discutido, y aquélla desavenencia sin palabras lo llenaba de incertidumbre. No sabía cómo volver a acercarse a Geese. No tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglar las cosas. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que su jefe se calmara y perdonara su trasgresión.

Mientras tanto, él necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada con algo, lo que fuera. No podía pasarse el día agobiándose y pensando que había arruinado irremediablemente la oportunidad de estar cerca de Geese-sama.

“Pero a pesar de todo… esas caricias…”

La caricia en su cabello había sido una burla, pero el roce en su mejilla había sido suave, como si ese gesto intentara aliviar el dolor provocado. Y Geese-sama había permitido el beso en su mano. No había sido brusco al apartarse.

—¿Billy-sama, necesita algo?

El rubio se sobresaltó. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que el anciano Yaegashi se le había acercado.

—Vine a buscar un poco de carne para el perr… para Takemaru.

Billy esbozó una sonrisa amarga. ¿De ahora en adelante iba a evitar usar esa palabra?

—¿Carne? —repitió Yaegashi sin comprender—. No le falta alimento.

—Esas galletas que le dan no se ven apetecibles en absoluto. Quiero que deje de ladrarme y ¿qué mejor que darle comida?

—La única carne que hay es la que prepararemos para la cena de esta noche.

—Está bien, compartiré mi porción con él.

El anciano observó al joven con completa confusión, porque no era normal que los empleados de Geese-sama mostraran esa actitud tan casual.

—Vendré en seguida.

Billy asintió y esperó. Tenía tres horas libres antes de ir al pabellón dorado para esperar por Geese. A pesar de las advertencias, su jefe había decidido usar el pergamino esa tarde también. Billy no había protestado porque no quería empeorar las cosas. Había intentado quedarse esperando cerca de la laguna, observando desde la distancia, pero Geese había notado su presencia y lo había echado con tan sólo una mirada.

Yaegashi volvió con un recipiente plástico que contenía una pequeña porción de carne cruda. Era menos de lo que Billy esperaba, pero de seguro a Takemaru le agradaría más que un plato de secas galletas para perro.

—No está pensando abrir la jaula, ¿verdad? Takemaru es peligroso —advirtió el anciano.

Billy respondió con un ademán para quitarle importancia, recibió el recipiente y se dirigió a la perrera. Al pasar por el sendero que rodeaba la laguna, se dijo que no miraría hacia el interior del pabellón dorado pero acabó haciéndolo de todos modos. Geese-sama estaba arrodillado en el tatami, con sus ojos suavemente cerrados.

“No sólo tienes que aprender a cuidar de ti mismo”, pensó Billy, hablándole a Geese en su mente. “También tienes que aprender a dejar que otros cuiden de ti…”

Billy continuó caminando sin detenerse.

Cuando llegó a la perrera, Takemaru estaba de pie en la jaula, y la mirada de sus ojos rojizos fue una de advertencia. Sin embargo, el animal no tardó en percatarse del envase que Billy llevaba en la mano.

— _How is it going, mate?_ —saludó Billy, y sonrió para sí al ver al perro ladear la cabeza.

El interés de Takemaru se disparó cuando Billy destapó el envase.

—Espero que no seas tan fácil de convencer si es un enemigo el que te ofrece comida —reprochó el joven al ver eso.

Con cuidado, Billy tomó algunos trozos de carne, se acuclilló, y los ofreció a través de la malla de metal. El perro empezó a acercarse, pero luego retrocedió, desconfiando.

—Eso está mejor —comentó Billy.

El rubio esperó pacientemente sin moverse, y aprovechó para observar al perro, ahora que había luz de día y Takemaru no estaba trepanándole los oídos con sus ladridos.

Billy no sabía con seguridad de qué raza se trataba. El pelaje era corto y lustroso, negro en el cuerpo y caramelo en las patas y el hocico. Viéndolo de cerca, el joven notó áreas donde el pelo era más opaco, y también zonas en las patas donde la piel era visible. No se trataba de heridas, sino señales de que Takemaru era un perro entrado en años. Sin embargo, sus ojos rojizos eran alertas, y se mantenía erguido y atento, esperando el más mínimo movimiento de Billy.

Billy imaginó a Geese-sama dando un paseo por el bosque de la propiedad en compañía de ese perro. La imagen era agradable y se sentía correcta.

—Creo que puedo ver por qué te eligió.

Los minutos pasaron, y Takemaru siguió dudando.

—Te la has ganado. Por dar la alarma ayer.

Billy supuso que la naturaleza precavida del perro no le iba permitir a acercarse a él. En vez de darle la comida con la mano, optó por introducir el recipiente bajo la reja. Lo empujó con fuerza y éste se deslizó por el suelo.

—Geese-sama está usando el pergamino otra vez. Espero que me adviertas si vuelves a sentir algo extraño —pidió Billy.

Takemaru comió la carne en dos mordiscos y luego lo observó fijamente, esperando más.

El rubio sonrió al notar que el perro movía la cola una vez.

Billy se sentó sobre una de las jaulas vacías, dejando pasar el tiempo. Jugueteó distraídamente con el sansetsukon y se sintió tentado a probar abrir la jaula de Takemaru. Sin embargo, la prudencia pudo más. No quería que el perro echara a correr súbitamente y fuera a buscar a Geese-sama…

Con un gruñido frustrado, Billy meneó la cabeza. Sus pensamientos regresaban a Geese sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba contando los minutos para volver a su lado. Había ensayado en su mente algunas frases para disculparse por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Quería que las cosas entre él y Geese volvieran a la normalidad.

Un brusco movimiento dentro de la jaula lo sobresaltó. Takemaru se había levantado para olfatear el aire y, un instante después, comenzó a ladrar furiosamente.

Billy se puso de pie de un salto. Los ladridos se intensificaron, mientras Takemaru daba vueltas en la jaula, reaccionando a algo que Billy no podía ver.

Eran los mismos ladridos que Billy había oído la tarde anterior, mientras esperaba a Geese fuera del pabellón.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró Billy, y echó a correr para buscar a su jefe.

Lo que vio desde el sendero de la laguna le produjo un profundo estremecimiento. Dentro del pabellón dorado, Geese-sama ya no estaba de rodillas. Yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo de tatami.

Billy corrió tan rápido como pudo, e irrumpió en el pabellón llamando el nombre del empresario. Se detuvo en seco al ver la sombra negra que se cernía sobre Geese, rodeando todo su cuerpo.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Billy extendió su sansetsukon y golpeó aquella sombra, pero su arma sólo atravesó la niebla oscura, sin impactarla ni disolverla.

—Aléjate de él —gruñó amenazador, volviendo a golpear, y esta vez el fuego de su arma se encendió y la intensa llamarada iluminó cada rincón de la sala tradicional. Como no sabía si un ataque tan rudimentario ahuyentaría a esa sombra que parecía estar hecha de energía, Billy se sorprendió cuando el fuego se apagó y no quedaron rastros de la niebla oscura.

El joven se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su jefe.

—¡Geese-sama! —llamó con urgencia, sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

El empresario estaba inconsciente y no reaccionó.

Billy sintió una desesperación que bordeaba en el pánico, porque nunca había visto a Geese-sama así, salvo en su imaginación o sus pesadillas.

Se suponía que él estaba ahí para evitar que eso se hiciera realidad…

“Cálmate, maldita sea”, se reprochó, porque de nada servía llamar a Geese y sacudirlo. Tenía que recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, actuar de una manera racional. “Cálmate”, repitió en su mente, suprimiendo la angustia que sentía.

Con un poco de temor, tocó el cuello de su jefe. La piel estaba helada, pero percibió un pulso regular y firme. La respiración de Geese era acompasada.

Billy hizo que su jefe quedara medio sentado, apoyado contra su pecho.  

—Despierte… —murmuró con urgencia.

Se oyeron pasos fuera del pabellón. Algunos guardias habían acudido porque habían visto a Billy correr y luego habían oído sus gritos. Ripper se abrió paso entre el personal pero se detuvo al ver a Billy. El joven sostenía a su jefe con expresión afligida.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Billy hizo un gesto lleno de rabia hacia el pergamino que permanecía abierto en el tatami; murmuró algo sobre sombras y energía, pero Ripper no pudo dar sentido a sus palabras.

—¿Está herido? —preguntó el secretario secamente y Billy negó con la cabeza—. Llevémoslo a su habitación. —Ripper se arrodilló junto al joven para hacerse cargo, pero Billy lo apartó.

—Yo lo haré.

—¿Estás seguro…?

—Trae algo para cubrirlo, su cuerpo está helado.

La áspera orden desconcertó a Ripper, porque él había creído que Billy estaba paralizado y sin saber qué hacer. Le sorprendió ver que Billy continuaba haciendo su trabajo, a pesar de que la angustia era evidente en su rostro.

—No hay tiempo para eso —indicó Ripper, sacándose el saco de su traje y cubriendo a Geese-sama con él—. Vamos.

Se pusieron de pie y Billy levantó a Geese en sus brazos, con cuidado, confirmando que podía soportar su peso. El joven apretó los dientes al sentir la cabeza de su jefe descansar contra su hombro.

—Vamos —repitió Ripper.

Billy echó a andar, sin prestar atención a los otros guardias, centrándose solamente en el trayecto a la casa y la preciada carga que llevaba, sin poder creer que lo que temía había sucedido, y que Geese-sama había llegado al extremo de acabar así, por culpa de su fijación con el poder del pergamino.

Al llegar a la habitación, Ripper apartó los cobertores de la cama y Billy depositó a Geese sobre el colchón con delicadeza. Yaegashi se presentó unos segundos después.

—¿Desea que llame a un médico, Billy-sama? —preguntó.

Billy consultó a Ripper con la mirada, porque no sabía si eso era seguro o si Geese-sama lo permitiría, y el secretario respondió con un asentimiento. Yaegashi se alejó para cumplir la orden.

Ripper cerró las puertas para evitar miradas curiosas de parte del personal y luego volvió junto a la cama. Billy se había arrodillado en el suelo cerca de la cabecera y sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro dormido de Geese. La inquietud del muchacho era tan evidente que Ripper sintió lástima por él. Billy aún era joven e inexperimentado. Aquella era la primera vez que Geese-sama lo angustiaba de ese modo, pero no sería la última. Eso era algo que Billy aprendería con el tiempo.

—Billy, Geese-sama sabe lo que hace. Todo va a estar bien.

El intento de consuelo se perdió en la vastedad de la habitación, y Ripper supo que Billy no lo estaba escuchando

* * *

El médico que se presentó era un anciano tan viejo como Yaegashi, que había servido a los antiguos dueños de esa propiedad por décadas. Tras un lento y minucioso reconocimiento, el doctor confirmó que los signos vitales de Geese eran normales, y concluyó que solamente necesitaba descansar. Ante la mirada aprensiva de Billy, agregó que no estaba de más llevar al empresario a un hospital, si su diagnóstico no les parecía de fiar.

Billy habría confiado más en la opinión de médicos profesionales y no de un hombre que parecía un doctor de pueblo, pero Ripper negó tajantemente con la cabeza. Llevar a Geese-sama a un hospital desconocido, en un país extranjero, sin haber realizado preparativos para garantizar la seguridad y confidencialidad del lugar quedaba fuera de la cuestión.

—El jefe va a estar bien —aseguró Ripper una vez más.

Billy no entendía por qué el secretario y Yaegashi no expresaban una mayor preocupación. Sus actitudes no tenían sentido para él. Mostraban una distante normalidad, como si ver a Geese-sama inconsciente no fuera nada nuevo para ellos. ¿Era porque no sabían lo que Geese había estado haciendo con el pergamino? Billy había decidido callar y no contarles lo que aquel poder antiguo hacía sobre la energía del empresario, y tampoco había vuelto a mencionar la sombra que había visto. Se suponía que el pergamino era un secreto de su jefe, y Billy no podía revelarlo, por angustiado que estuviera.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Billy permaneció en la habitación de Geese-sama. Durante las horas de luz, el joven se sentaba en el suelo junto a la cabecera, con la mirada dirigida a la nada, pensando en las maneras en que podría haber evitado que aquello sucediera. Desobedecer, interrumpirlo, extraviar accidentalmente el pergamino por algunos días… Ninguna opción parecía adecuada, ya que todas acababan haciendo que Geese-sama se disgustara con él.

Pero… ¿quizá era un sacrificio que debía hacer para mantenerlo a salvo?

De tanto en tanto, Billy buscaba rastros de la sombra negra en la habitación o alrededor de Geese, y siempre estaba atento por si Takemaru empezaba a ladrar en la distancia. Cuando Ripper lo obligaba a comer, Billy probaba algunos bocados en la sala contigua y luego volvía al dormitorio, donde nada había cambiado.

Por la noche, después de cerrar las puertas y ventanas para asegurarse de que nadie los viera, Billy se acostó junto a su jefe, ofreciéndole un poco de calor. Echó de menos sentir el brazo de Geese a su alrededor, pero no se atrevió a moverlo, y se contentó con mantener una mano de Geese entre las suyas.

Al amanecer todo seguía igual. Billy consiguió que Geese-sama bebiera un poco de té, dejando caer algunas gotas en sus labios, pero el empresario no despertó.

La vez anterior, la recuperación había tomado un día entero, pero las circunstancias habían sido distintas. Billy había tenido la seguridad de que Geese-sama mejoraría cuando la herida que él tenía en el hombro terminara de sanar.

Ahora, sin embargo, no sentía más que incertidumbre. ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado Geese-sama? ¿Realmente se iba a recuperar?

Cuando Ripper decía que Geese-sama sabía lo que hacía… ¿en qué basaba sus argumentos?

El secretario había trabajado años en Howard Connection, pero… ¿realmente conocía a su empleador?

Sentado en el suelo junto a la cama, Billy se preguntó qué habría pasado si él no hubiese estado ahí. ¿Alguien habría tomado su lugar para vigilar a Geese-sama las veinticuatro horas? ¿O lo habrían dejado descansar a solas, porque Geese-sama “sabía lo que hacía”?

Billy se volvió para contemplar el rostro dormido de su jefe. Aunque la última conversación que habían tenido no había sido agradable porque ambos habían estado molestos, Geese-sama había dicho “estás a mi lado”. El tono desdeñoso le había hecho creer que el empresario se refería a que su único mérito era ocupar un puesto que otros no habían podido alcanzar, pero ahora Billy veía aquellas palabras de un modo distinto.

Él era el único que estaba al lado de Geese-sama. Si no fuera por él, los demás habrían mantenido su distancia, y lo habrían dejado solo.

Se preguntó si su jefe había planeado dejar que el pergamino lo afectara, porque sabía que él estaría ahí para cuidarlo si algo sucedía.

* * *

Billy permaneció en la habitación, sin separarse de Geese-sama. Transcurrió otra noche y un día sin que hubiera cambios y el joven comenzó a considerar llevar al empresario a un hospital. Comprendía a la perfección que era arriesgado, pero no podían dejar pasar más días viendo que el estado de Geese no mejoraba.

Cuando la tercera noche cayó, Billy supo que tenía que tomar una decisión.

—¿Sería tan peligroso como intentar ir a un hospital en South Town, Geese-sama? —preguntó Billy en voz baja, sentado sobre el tatami con la espalda apoyada contra la cama—. No se preocupe… no me separaré de usted.

No se oyó ninguna respuesta en el dormitorio en penumbra y Billy se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba la voz de su jefe.

Arrodillándose junto a la cama, Billy tocó la mano de Geese-sama. Con sorpresa, percibió que su temperatura se estaba normalizando y sus dedos ya no estaban tan fríos.

—¿Geese-sama? —llamó con suavidad, sonando esperanzado.

Tras unos segundos los ojos de Geese se abrieron. Sus miradas se encontraron, y luego Geese observó el techo y la cama y frunció el ceño, sin necesitar preguntar qué había pasado. Una expresión de profundo fastidio pasó por su rostro.

Geese comenzó a incorporarse y Billy colaboró acomodando las almohadas tras su espalda, ocultando el inmenso alivio que sentía al ver a su jefe despierto. Luego el joven permaneció con la mirada baja, acallando sus emociones, reprimiendo el impulso de rodear a Geese-sama con sus brazos y estrecharlo. Había tanto que quería reprocharle, pero se mantuvo quieto y callado, y esperó a que el empresario hablara primero.

—¿Dónde está el pergamino? —La voz de Geese fue áspera por tantos días en desuso, y las palabras hicieron que Billy se estremeciera de rabia. Su jefe seguía pensando en esa maldita reliquia… ¿Acaso eso nunca iba a acabar?

—Está a salvo, Geese-sama. Lo guardamos bajo llave.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Hoy es la tercera noche desde que perdió el conocimiento. —Billy consiguió decir aquella frase sin sonar reprobador, pero la rabia seguía agitándose en su interior.

—Tres noches… —murmuró Geese.

—Hemos estado muy preocupados… —dijo Billy con voz tenue.

—No tenían por qué.

Geese habló con un tono indiferente, como si nada de lo ocurrido tuviera importancia, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana y el exterior en penumbra.

—Aun así —murmuró Billy.

Algo en su voz hizo que Geese se volviera a mirarlo. El empresario reparó en el rostro fatigado del joven, las leves ojeras y el hecho de que Billy había estado arrodillado en el suelo, haciendo guardia con su bo sujeto entre las manos.

—Todo está bien. Ve a descansar —ordenó Geese.

Separarse de su jefe era lo último que Billy quería hacer, pero el joven no protestó. Se levantó con esfuerzo, tomó su arma y se dirigió con pasos cansados hacia la puerta. En la sala contigua, informó a Ripper que Geese-sama había despertado y, después de confirmar que el secretario lo relevaba, el joven se retiró.

* * *

Ripper informó a Geese-sama sobre lo que había sucedido. Señaló que Billy había sido quien lo había encontrado, y que el joven no había querido separarse de él. Geese escuchó sentado en la cama, con la mirada dirigida hacia la ventana.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó el secretario tras hacer una pausa y no recibir respuesta.

Geese hizo con un parco asentimiento que indicaba que no quería ser importunado con aquel tipo de preguntas.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Billy se dirigió sigiloso al pabellón dorado, teniendo cuidado de que ninguno de los guardias lo viera, salvo el que vigilaba la puerta al recinto. El hombre no hizo preguntas y se retiró sin sospechar nada cuando Billy indicó que tomaría su lugar ahora que Geese-sama había despertado.

La edificación estaba a oscuras, pero el joven no necesitó encender las luces para ubicarse. Entró en la sala principal, y el suelo de tatami acalló sus pasos. El pacífico interior de colores claros y espacios vacíos ofrecía un aspecto tétrico, porque Billy sabía que había una presencia acechando en esa oscuridad, esperando que Geese-sama volviera a ponerse al alcance del pergamino.

El joven se detuvo frente al armario cerrado. Ripper había sido quien se encargó de asegurar la vieja reliquia en el interior, mientras Billy hacía guardia en la habitación de Geese. La gruesa cadena estaba firmemente asegurada.

“Tengo que hacerlo, por su bien”, pensó Billy, empuñando el sansetsukon y golpeando el candado con fuerza. Un impacto no fue suficiente para romperlo, y el joven maldijo en silencio, porque el sonido del metal se oyó claramente en la noche.

Había dudado y en ángulo de su golpe no había sido adecuado. Respirando profundamente, volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez hubo un crujido seco y el candado cayó roto en dos al suelo. Billy sujetó la cadena antes de que ésta cayera e hiciera ruido. La dejó a un lado sobre el tatami con un movimiento delicado.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron sin ofrecer resistencia y Billy dudó un segundo antes de extender su mano y sujetar el pergamino. Observó aquel objeto en la poca luz, con una mezcla de repulsión y admiración, porque su poder era real. No notó que ninguna energía oscura se manifestara para rodearlo, pero supuso que eso se debía a que él no tenía nada que una antigua potestad pudiera desear.

El pergamino, y lo que fuera que habitara en él, deseaba el poder de Geese-sama, de eso no tenía duda. Y Geese-sama estaba corriendo un riesgo al exponerse. El pergamino tenía un efecto real y nocivo sobre él y su salud, pero el empresario parecía decidido a no aceptarlo.

Billy iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. No podía permitir que algo tan peligroso estuviera cerca de su jefe, en especial si Geese-sama no quería ver el peligro, y se molestaba cuando alguien lo señalaba por él.

Con reticencia, Billy sujetó el pergamino con más fuerza. ¿Bastaría con hacerlo pedazos, o eso empeoraría las cosas? Quizá necesitaba de un ritual para deshacerse de ese objeto. O tal vez debía quemarlo. O lanzarlo al fondo de la laguna.

Lo único que tenía claro era que debía alejar ese pergamino de Geese-sama.

Apretando los dientes, Billy acalló la voz en su cabeza que le decía que el empresario nunca le iba a perdonar ese atrevimiento.

“Es por su bien”, se repitió Billy, recordando las horas que había pasado junto al lecho de Geese sin que éste reaccionara a sus llamados. Había pensado que su jefe no volvería a despertar, y había odiado la existencia de ese pergamino durante cada segundo.

Billy decidió que usaría fuego para destruirlo, porque, días atrás, había conseguido ahuyentar a la sombra usando el fuego de su bo. No tenía la completa certeza de que funcionaría, pero era mejor que nada.

Con una mano temblorosa, Billy acercó el extremo del bo al documento.

Y su mente volvió a los minutos en que Geese-sama había compartido con él la historia del pergamino y su poder, y la expresión complacida del empresario cuando finalmente había conseguido acceder a sus secretos.

Aquello era algo que su jefe había querido por años… Era un secreto que le había confiado.

Billy cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Los segundos pasaron y volvió a maldecir.

“No puedo…”, se dijo con amargura, notando cómo la rabia volvía a acumularse, y esta vez era contra sí mismo. “Lo que quiero es complacerlo y obedecerle… Cumplir sus órdenes… Seguirlo…” Billy abrió los ojos despacio y apartó su bo, para luego devolver el pergamino intacto al armario. “No puedo interferir en sus planes… Todo lo que puedo hacer es estar a su lado…”

Billy puso la cadena en su lugar, pero el daño que había hecho al candado era irreparable. Debía encontrar la manera de explicar lo que había sucedido…

Con una exhalación agotada, Billy apoyó la frente contra la madera clara de las puertas del armario.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró.

Algunos segundos pasaron, y Billy se recompuso. Su decisión no se sentía correcta, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Cabizbajo, se volvió para salir de ahí.

Encontrarse cara a cara con Geese le produjo un violento sobresalto. El empresario estaba ahí, observándolo con expresión severa y una distante frialdad en sus ojos. Billy no sabía cuándo había llegado, pero asumió que Geese lo había visto todo, y que sabía cuál había sido su propósito esa noche.

—Estoy esperando una explicación —indicó el empresario con voz dura.

Billy se sintió tan culpable como si realmente hubiera conseguido destruir el pergamino. Temió que Geese-sama lo despidiera en ese instante.

—Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos —respondió Billy con esfuerzo—. Estaba preocupado por usted.

—¿Me crees la clase de persona que se expondría a un riesgo que no puede controlar?

—No, Geese-sama. Fue un error.

Geese no dijo más. El joven hizo una inclinación y se apresuró a retirarse, porque no soportaba la mirada reprobadora que su jefe le estaba dirigiendo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba pasando al lado de Geese, éste lo sujetó por la muñeca con crueldad e hizo que se detuviera en seco con una exclamación de dolor.

—No tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden —advirtió Geese—. Y que sea la última vez que dudas de mí.

Billy mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Podía oír la implícita amenaza en la voz de su jefe: si algo así volvía a suceder, Geese-sama se desharía de él.

—Sólo quiero que esté a salvo, Geese-sama —respondió Billy sin abrir los ojos—. Y por eso a veces debo enfrentar aquello que me causa más temor.

Geese entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Un poder que no comprendes?

Billy negó con suavidad, abriendo los ojos y manteniendo su mirada baja.

—Usted —respondió—. Hacerle ver que a veces se equivoca es atemorizante, pero seguiré haciéndolo, por su bien, porque ése es mi trabajo.

La fuerza en su muñeca aumentó tanto que Billy dejó caer el sansetsukon para poder sujetar la mano de Geese y hacerlo detenerse.

—¿Piensas que me equivoqué con el pergamino?

—Sé que le afectó profundamente. Ha estado inconsciente por días, Geese-sama.

—¿Y eso te hace pensar que fallé en mi objetivo?

Billy alzó la mirada con sorpresa.

—¿Acaso logró lo que quería?

Geese sonrió mordaz.

—No del todo. Pero si yo no lo pude conseguir, eso quiere decir que es imposible. El pergamino y sus secretos son uno solo. No pueden ser separados.

Billy sintió que no tenía fuerzas para dilucidar el significado implícito en las palabras de su jefe. Quería una respuesta directa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que dejará de pasar tanto tiempo con él?

—Ya no necesito pasar tiempo con él. Tengo lo que quiero.

—Es… un alivio saberlo, Geese-sama… —murmuró Billy.

La presión en su muñeca desapareció y Billy frotó el rastro frío y doloroso que los dedos de su jefe habían dejado en su piel.

—Ve a descansar, y obedece esta vez —ordenó Geese.

—Estaba tan preocupado… no habría podido… —murmuró el joven, inclinándose para recoger el sansetsukon.

Antes de poder erguirse, sintió una breve caricia en su cabello.

Pero cuando quiso interrogar con la mirada a su jefe, éste ya se dirigía hacia la salida, caminando con pasos lentos y pausados.

* * *

Billy no intentó dormir. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, sintiéndose exhausto, pero sabiendo que el sueño no vendría a él. La preocupación de los días anteriores no podía borrarse sólo porque Geese-sama ya estaba despierto. Se sentía inquieto y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su jefe estaba molesto con él.

En su interior, sabía que se merecía algún tipo de castigo, pero éste no había llegado, y la incertidumbre no lo dejaba en paz.

Al final, el joven se levantó y fue lentamente a la habitación de su jefe.

—Geese-sama —llamó en voz muy baja, para no interrumpir a Geese si éste ya se había dormido.

—Pasa.

Billy deslizó la puerta con suavidad y la cerró tras de sí. Geese estaba en la cama, con algunos papeles dispersos sobre el cobertor.

—Vine a ver si necesitaba algo —dijo Billy.

Geese hizo los papeles a un lado y reflexionó un momento.

—Sirve un vaso de whisky —ordenó.

Billy obedeció sin comentar que era muy tarde para beber alcohol, o muy pronto, después de los días de inconsciencia. Se dirigió al mueble bar de la habitación y sirvió un vaso no demasiado generoso.

Volvió a la cama y se lo ofreció a Geese.

—Bébelo —indicó el empresario.

Billy parpadeó sin entender.

—Siéntate y bébelo —repitió Geese, tocando el borde de la cama, para que Billy se sentara a su lado.

El joven obedeció, pensando en lo agradable que era seguir las órdenes de su jefe sin cuestionarlas. El fuerte whisky dejó un sabor amaderado en su boca y un calor intenso en su garganta, pero no quemó tanto como Billy había esperado. El aroma de la bebida era fragante y le hizo recordar cierto beso con gusto a licor.

Billy observó el líquido y lo hizo girar suavemente en el fondo del vaso, como había visto a Geese-sama hacer. El licor era denso, y cambiaba a distintos tonos de dorado con la luz.

No pasaron más que unos minutos y Billy notó una tibieza agradable que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a relajarse, sin necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo consciente.

El siguiente sorbo fue más largo y Billy sonrió. ¿Eso era lo que Geese-sama buscaba al ofrecerle la bebida? ¿Qué se relajara?

Vació el vaso más rápido de lo esperado y se ganó una mirada levemente entretenida de su jefe.

—Debo advertirle que olvidé cenar —murmuró Billy, posando el vaso vacío en la mesa de noche—. Probablemente el alcohol se me subirá a la cabeza.

—Ésa era la idea.

Billy rio débilmente.

—Estás cansado… —dijo Geese en voz baja.

—Estaba preocupado por usted —dijo Billy, sabiendo que estaba repitiendo palabras que ya había dicho antes—. No sabía si iba a despertar…

—¿Por qué pensaste que no despertaría?

Billy cerró las manos con fuerza.

—Había una sombra a su alrededor cuando lo encontré. Pensé que si el poder del pergamino era real, entonces la maldición que el sacerdote mencionó podía serlo también… Porque no sé de estas cosas… Y la única persona a la que puedo preguntarle sobre este tema estaba inconsciente.

—No hay ninguna maldición y una sombra no puede hacerme daño.

Billy giró su rostro despacio. Geese-sama le hablaba con una serena firmeza.

—Tu deber es servirme, no hay nada más que requieras saber —continuó Geese—. Pero si te tranquiliza, mañana te mostraré por qué tu preocupación es innecesaria.

—Eso estaría bien —murmuró Billy.

Geese contempló el rostro extenuado y agradecido de su guardaespaldas, y tiró del joven para hacerlo recostarse en la cama a su lado. Billy no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó llevar dócilmente, porque eso era exactamente lo que quería: una muestra de que Geese-sama no estaba disgustado con él, y de que nada iba a cambiar, pese a lo que había sucedido.

Billy quedó con el rostro apoyado en el regazo de Geese, medio oculto contra él. Contuvo el aliento al sentir una caricia en sus cabellos, pero al instante siguiente se relajó, sabiendo que por fin podía calmarse y que, tal como el empresario había dicho, todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Billy salió abruptamente de la habitación de Geese. Había despertado casi al mediodía y había encontrado la cama vacía. El consecuente momento de pánico ya no se debió a la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiese sucedido con su jefe, sino a que era sumamente embarazoso haberse quedado dormido de esa manera.

En la sala contigua, Ripper le dirigió una mirada de profunda desaprobación. Pero el secretario se abstuvo de comentar nada, y pareció ignorar el hecho de que Billy estaba saliendo de la habitación de Geese-sama. Específicamente de la _cama_ de Geese-sama.

—El jefe te está esperando en el último patio del ala oeste. Detrás de la biblioteca —indicó Ripper con su usual tono profesional.

Billy buscó su bo y salió a toda prisa, mortificado. ¿Por qué nadie lo había despertado?

Corrió hacia el lugar indicado y después de un par de minutos encontró a Geese-sama de pie en medio de un patio vacío. El empresario vestía su traje tradicional, pero había dejado que la parte superior colgara de su cintura, y el sol del mediodía acariciaba su torso desnudo.

Billy aminoró la velocidad, olvidándose por un momento de su tardanza, completamente cautivado por la imagen que Geese-sama ofrecía. El empresario tenía los puños cerrados, y los músculos a lo largo de sus brazos y su espalda estaban en tensión. Había una fluctuante energía azulada brotando de su cuerpo en claras ondas definidas que se elevaban en el aire y luego se difuminaban con un movimiento sinuoso y continuo.

El joven había visto esa energía antes, pero nunca tan intensa.

Cuando Geese notó su presencia, Billy saludó con una inclinación y mantuvo su distancia. El empresario le sonrió viéndose satisfecho.

Geese estaba de cara a la pared rocosa de la montaña que rodeaba su propiedad, de pie a una decena de metros. El risco se alzaba gris e imponente sobre él, desprovisto de vegetación o decoraciones, superando en altura a todas las edificaciones de Howard Estate.

Billy se preguntó si debía acercarse, pero entonces Geese hizo un fluido movimiento circular con sus manos, y toda la energía que había estado brillando a su alrededor se reunió entre sus dedos, formando un orbe pulsante que opacó por un instante a la luz del sol.

Geese lanzó aquella esfera hacia adelante, y aunque el ademán fue simple en apariencia, Billy pudo ver la tensión en el cuerpo de su jefe, y el esfuerzo físico que requería su intensa concentración.

La energía azulada dejó una estela azul semitransparente a su paso, e impactó contra la pared de la montaña, y se disolvió en miles de diminutos puntos de luz.

Geese continuó sonriendo, y Billy se le acercó con pasos ligeros, contento de ver que su jefe estaba de mejor humor esa mañana. Iba a disculparse por la tardanza y preguntar qué era lo que Geese había querido mostrarle, pero un extraño rumor apagado interrumpió el silencio del patio vacío.

—¿Qué…? —exclamó Billy al sentir que el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

El rumor se convirtió en un estruendo, y Billy miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, buscando la fuente de aquel sonido. Se quedó completamente desconcertado al ver que Geese lo miraba entretenido, su sonrisa sin irse.

Y entonces Billy se dio cuenta de que el ruido provenía de la pared de la montaña donde la energía de Geese había impactado, y que ésta estaba cuarteándose y partiéndose y viniéndose abajo con un estrépito ensordecedor.

Geese se cruzó de brazos complacido, admirando su trabajo, y Billy observó también, sobrecogido ante el impresionante derrumbe que hacía que el suelo se estremeciera, y, por sobre todo, ante el extraordinario poder de su jefe.

Él sabía que Geese-sama era poderoso…, pero ahora comprendía la verdadera magnitud de lo que podía hacer.

El polvo de las piedras se esparció por todo el patio. A lo lejos, se oyeron gritos de alarma, y pasos de personas que se acercaban corriendo a ver qué había sucedido.

—En Londres… usted no necesitaba que yo lo protegiera… —musitó Billy, sintiéndose estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta. Y escuchar sus propias palabras lo llenó de una tristeza desmedida, porque eso significaba que Geese-sama nunca lo había necesitado en realidad.

Geese frunció el ceño, confuso al ver el rostro afligido del joven.

—Si no me hubieses protegido no estaríamos aquí —señaló, y cuando Billy alzó la mirada hacia él, continuó—: No tienes por qué preocuparte de sombras que crees malignas o antiguas maldiciones. Mi poder está muy por encima de esas nimiedades. Tu trabajo es protegerme de mis enemigos. Es para eso que te contraté, ¿está claro?

Billy asintió. Recordó la conversación de la noche anterior. ¿Geese-sama le había mostrado ese poder… para que estuviera tranquilo?

—¿Está claro? —repitió Geese.

—Sí, Geese-sama —respondió Billy, y su corazón dio un salto cuando el empresario le acarició la mejilla satisfecho, corriendo el riesgo de ser visto por los empleados que estaban por llegar.


	20. Un perro fiel | Japón 9

 

Billy deslizó el plato de carne cruda bajo la malla de metal y esperó pacientemente a que Takemaru dejara de gruñirle y se enfocara en la comida.

—Disfrútala —dijo Billy.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Geese había despertado, y el joven por fin sentía que podía comenzar a relajarse y disfrutar de aquellas “vacaciones”. El pergamino había sido almacenado dentro de una valija, que a su vez estaba en una caja fuerte en la oficina de Geese. El empresario no sólo había dejado de usar su poder; hasta parecía haberse olvidado de que aquel viejo documento existía.

Y, para Billy, eso era perfecto.

Pasar con su jefe las horas que antes habían estado dedicadas al pergamino era placentero. Billy no tenía mucho que hacer, salvo vigilar, pero eso también era agradable. Geese podía pasar largos periodos enfrascado en una lectura, en una de las tantas salas de estar de aquella casa, con Billy haciéndole compañía. A veces también daban paseos por la enorme propiedad, y Billy descubría que aún quedaban varias áreas que él no había podido descubrir por su cuenta.

Algunos senderos abiertos en la roca gris de la montaña llevaban a jardines ocultos, aislados de todo, donde el aire permanecía en quietud absoluta, y la verde hierba crecía alta, casi ocultando los caminos. Las ramas alargadas de los árboles —que ahora Billy sabía eran cerezos— comenzaban a mostrar botones de colores claros a punto de abrirse.

En uno de aquellos recintos, Geese le había explicado que en esa nación, el florecimiento de los cerezos era una temporada especial, y los habitantes llevaban a cabo una actividad llamada _hanami_. Las personas visitaban parques y jardines con el propósito específico de disfrutar de aquella vista. A lo largo del país, las ciudades publicaban calendarios indicando la fecha aproximada en que los cerezos estarían en flor.

Billy había escuchado con cierta curiosidad, no por el hecho de que aquella costumbre se le antojara extraña, sino porque Geese-sama sonaba bastante animado y observaba los botones detenidamente al hablar. Sin embargo, el joven había reprimido el impulso de preguntar si su jefe quería participar en el _hanami_ también. No quería ofenderlo sugiriendo que unas delicadas flores podían ser de interés para él.

El sonido del plato vacío trajo a Billy de vuelta a la realidad. El perro había terminado de comer y lo miraba con sus ojos rojizos, a la espera de más.

Billy se sentía agradecido hacia el animal, porque, de no haber sido por la advertencia de sus ladridos, él no habría podido acudir con tanta premura al lado de Geese-sama. Le perturbaba imaginar al empresario yaciendo inconsciente en el suelo del pabellón dorado, sin que nadie notara lo que había sucedido.

Era por eso que esa tarde se había apartado algunos minutos del lado de su jefe para poder traerle carne como recompensa a Takemaru. Pero el ofrecimiento de comida era insuficiente, y Billy aún sentía que quería hacer algo más.

—Voy a lograr que te acaricie —aseguró el joven con una sonrisa medio traviesa.

Takemaru ladeó la cabeza, sin ladrar ni gruñir, y Billy se preguntó si ya se habría acostumbrado a él. Tal vez las visitas y la comida habían servido para que el perro lo aceptara.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, Billy alzó el pestillo de la perrera y abrió la puerta unos centímetros.

Y tuvo que cerrarla de golpe y retroceder cuando Takemaru se lanzó ladrando hacia él.

—Billy-sama, ¿qué hace? —preguntó Yaegashi a su espalda.

Billy apenas oyó la voz por sobre los ladridos del perro. Takemaru tenía las patas delanteras apoyadas en la malla metálica y toda la reja temblaba con su peso.

Con un suspiro resignado, Billy se alejó del ruido y el anciano lo siguió.

—Creo haberte dicho que no me llamaras así —murmuró Billy, sintiéndose levemente fastidiado de que Yaegashi fuera testigo de su fracaso al intentar llevarse mejor con Takemaru.

—Así es, pero Geese-sama refutó esa orden —sonrió el anciano, y luego volvió al tema que Billy intentaba desviar—: No conseguirá nada con Takemaru. Ese perro sólo obedece a Geese-sama. Es por ese carácter que no hemos podido deshacernos de él.

La palabra “deshacernos” provocó cierta amargura en Billy. Yaegashi no hablaba con maldad, pero sonaba como si Takemaru fuera más una molestia que otra cosa. Le hizo preguntarse si eso era lo que ocurría cuando Geese-sama perdía el interés en algo o en alguien.

Billy volvió al ala principal de la casa y Yaegashi se separó de él a mitad de camino, porque Geese le había ordenado que trajera algunos libros de la biblioteca.

El joven encontró a su jefe sentado leyendo en uno de los sillones bajos de la sala, delante de las puertas abiertas que ofrecían una hermosa vista del extenso patio y las lejanas colinas en el horizonte.

Sin interrumpir la lectura del empresario, Billy tomó un libro de los que estaban en la mesa, al azar, y, tras asegurarse de que estuviera en inglés, se sentó en el tatami cerca de su jefe.

No se sorprendió en absoluto de que el tomo fuera una densa lectura sobre filosofía, que se volvió casi inentendible a medida que pasaba las páginas. Sin embargo, Billy se obligó a seguir leyendo casi sin saltarse líneas, suponiendo que si el libro estaba en la colección de Geese-sama, era porque tenía algo de interesante.

* * *

Geese dejó de leer para mirar a Billy, que estaba acostado boca abajo en el tatami, casi a sus pies.

El joven había estado hojeando un libro de filosofía que era puramente académico, y había pasado de estar sentado, a acostarse de espaldas, para luego rodar sobre sí mismo, empeñado en leer un texto que no era disfrutable.

El esfuerzo del joven había sido encomiable, pero el resultado era previsible: al cabo de unas horas, Billy se había quedado profundamente dormido con la cara sobre el papel.

Geese se inclinó para tocar su cabello, y Billy despertó con un sobresalto.

—Arruinarás el libro —comentó Geese.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Billy automáticamente, levantándose y verificando medio dormido que las hojas estuvieran intactas.

—Acuéstate aquí. No tienes que estar en el suelo —continuó Geese, señalando el amplio espacio vacío en el sillón.

Billy obedeció sin dudar, contento por la invitación, y se dejó llevar dócilmente cuando Geese le indicó que podía apoyar la cabeza en su regazo.

Geese posó una mano en su cabello y lo observó pensativo.

—Ripper dijo que aquella noche fuiste tú quien me encontró. Y que también te encargaste de llevarme a la habitación —habló el empresario.

Billy asintió incómodo, no muy seguro de por qué Geese estaba tocando el tema.

—Estaba tan preocupado, no recuerdo bien cómo sucedieron las cosas —murmuró el joven—. Debí esperar a que los guardias se retiraran para evitar que lo vieran así…

—Tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez —amonestó Geese, aunque sin sonar realmente molesto.

—Por favor, no se desmaye de nuevo, Geese-sama —rogó Billy de inmediato, ganándose una sonrisa medio desdeñosa de parte de su jefe.

—¿Aunque tenga curiosidad por saber qué se siente estar en tus brazos? —señaló Geese como al descuido, y su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa cuando el rostro de Billy empezó a cambiar de color.

El joven aún estaba tartamudeando un intento de respuesta cuando escucharon pasos avanzando por el corredor. Geese reconoció a la persona que se acercaba sin necesidad de verla y puso una mano con firmeza en el hombro de Billy para indicarle que no era necesario que se levantara.

—Geese-sama, Yaegashi me pidió que le trajera estos… —Ripper se quedó a media frase, de pie en la puerta abierta, desde donde podía ver al empresario en el sillón y a Billy acostado a su lado con la cabeza sobre su regazo—. Libros —acabó Ripper con esfuerzo, avanzando un par de pasos para dejar una docena de textos sobre la mesilla de centro. Su rostro se mantuvo impasible, pero sus gestos fueron tensos—. Billy, también hay una nota para ti —agregó rápidamente antes de retroceder hasta volver a salir al pasillo—. Con su permiso —se despidió, cerrando las puertas deslizables con un golpe seco, pese a que nadie se lo había pedido.

Geese rio al ver que Billy parecía querer hundirse en el sillón y desaparecer.

—Ve a ver de qué se trata esa nota —dijo Geese, siendo generoso y dándole un respiro.

El joven aceptó aquella oportunidad para escapar de un momento vergonzoso y se incorporó para inclinarse hacia la mesilla. En la pila de libros que Ripper había traído encontró una enciclopedia sobre perros. La nota mencionada era un papel doblado a modo de marcador en un capítulo en particular.

Curioso, Billy tomó el libro y lo abrió en la página señalada. El papel decía “Takemaru” en letras temblorosas, y el capítulo estaba lleno de fotografías de perros color negro y caramelo.

—“Manchester terrier” —leyó Billy en voz alta.

—Ah, había olvidado que él también es inglés —comentó Geese con una sonrisa burlona, mirando hacia las páginas.

Billy notó la burla, pero esta vez no le pareció que las palabras fueran hirientes. El tono de su jefe era conversacional y agradable, y Billy se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón, poniendo el libro entre ellos para que Geese también pudiera ver los contenidos.

—“Esta raza se muestra reservada ante extraños pero son devotos a sus amos” —leyó Billy—. Eso explicaría por qué la comida no sirvió para que sea más amigable —sonrió—. Y aquí dice que “les gusta estar cerca de sus dueños” —agregó, señalando una línea y lanzando esa gran indirecta para que su jefe tratara mejor a su mascota.

Geese no demostró haber captado el mensaje, pero su voz volvió a ser maliciosa cuando dijo:

—¿Estás hablando de Takemaru o de ti?

Billy se quedó quieto, su mirada fija en el libro.

Geese sonrió. No había olvidado el tono insolente que Billy había usado días atrás al asegurar que no le importaba ser comparado con un perro.

—Por lo que veo, esa comparación te molesta más de lo que querías aparentar.

Billy negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tenue, inclinando la enciclopedia que tenía en sus manos hacia Geese.

—Todos los atributos listados aquí son positivos. Llamarme “perro” a modo de insulto no tiene lógica —señaló con tono cortés, y, tras unos segundos, Billy alzó la mirada—. La única razón por la que ese comentario me afecta es porque a usted no parecen gustarle los perros —acabó, con un atisbo de desafío en su voz.

—¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó Geese.

La sincera extrañeza en el tono del empresario hizo que Billy se descuadrara por completo.

—Tiene a Takemaru encerrado en una jaula.

—¿Y? Si no me agradaran esos animales, me habría deshecho de él. O no lo habría comprado, para empezar.

—Entonces… —Billy controló su tono para no sonar exigente—. Debería dejarlo salir. Tratarlo mejor…

—Lo hago, cuando la situación lo amerita.

Billy notó las manos de Geese alzándose hacia su rostro y ya no supo si su jefe estaba hablando en serio o burlándose de él. El empresario pasó los dedos por su cabello una vez y luego lo obligó a acercarse un poco más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

El libro cayó sobre el tatami sin hacer ruido cuando el roce se convirtió en un beso al cual Billy correspondió con avidez porque era algo que había estado deseando por días. Geese permitió que él llevara la iniciativa y sonrió cuando, al separarse, Billy hizo un leve sonido de protesta.

—Si algo no me agrada no pierdo el tiempo con ello, ya deberías saberlo —susurró Geese, mirando a Billy a los ojos con tanta intensidad que el joven no supo cómo responder.

Rehuyendo la mirada de su jefe, Billy recogió el libro y volvió a pasar la vista por las páginas que describían la personalidad de la raza de Takemaru.

—En tal caso, no me molesta —murmuró para sí—. No pueden ofenderme comparándome con un animal que sólo muestra lealtad y devoción hacia usted.

—Eres mi perro, entonces.

Billy se sorprendió de cómo una misma palabra podía hacerle sentir cosas tan opuestas dependiendo del tono con que Geese-sama la pronunciara. Un término que días atrás lo había lastimado, ahora amenazaba con hacerle sonreír.

—Al menos uno que le agrada —murmuró con un tenue sarcasmo.

Como la respuesta a eso fue silencio, Billy tuvo que armarse de valor para girarse a mirar a su jefe.

Se encontró con que Geese lo contemplaba con una expresión indefinida en el rostro por unos segundos, antes de finalmente retornar a su lectura.

Como no se veía molesto, Billy volvió a recostarse en el espacio a su lado en el sillón. La conversación había sido extraña, pero le había dejado una agradable sensación de calma. Era como si hubiesen concordado en que los perros eran buenas criaturas, y puesto punto final a una discusión que llevaba días inconclusa.

* * *

—Con permiso, Geese-sama, vine a ver si necesita algo más.

Ya había anochecido, y Billy entró en la habitación de su jefe después de anunciarse.

El joven generalmente disfrutaba su trabajo, pero esa parte de sus tareas había comenzado a gustarle de una manera especial durante el viaje. Sentía un cosquilleo de anticipación por la posibilidad de que Geese-sama lo invitara a pasar la noche ahí.

Geese no estaba en la cama, sino de pie en la puerta lateral del dormitorio, dándole la espalda y admirando uno de los jardines interiores de aquella propiedad.

Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que su jefe le había hablado sobre los cerezos y el _hanami_ , y los delicados botones de colores claros que cubrían los árboles de Howard Estate estaban abiertos casi en su totalidad.

Al acercarse, Billy notó que su jefe estaba observando las ramas de los árboles con los brazos cruzados.

—Quizá mañana —informó Geese.

Billy parpadeó, no muy seguro de saber a qué se refería.

Geese percibió su confusión y una sombra de sonrisa pasó por sus labios mientras se apartaba del joven para dirigirse a la cama.

Billy cerró las puertas deslizables del jardín y luego lo siguió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres dormir aquí? —preguntó Geese.

Aquello tomó a Billy desprevenido. Había estado esperando que el empresario le indicara que se acostara a su lado, según su costumbre usual, porque Geese no solía preguntarle qué era lo que él quería hacer.

No supo qué responder. ¿Podía decir la verdad? ¿O debía mostrar una actitud más profesional y retirarse?

Geese se había sentado en el borde del colchón y lo observaba con aire entretenido, porque disfrutaba poniéndolo en esos aprietos.

—Me gustaría permanecer aquí, si no es molestia para usted —consiguió decir Billy por fin.

—¿Y hay algo más que quieras hacer?

Esta vez, Billy no encontró una respuesta apropiada. Miró a su jefe con una protesta silenciosa en los ojos ante semejante pregunta, mientras el calor comenzaba a trepar por sus mejillas.

—¿No? —insistió Geese.

—Lo que usted desee —murmuró Billy.

—Tal vez sólo quiera dormir. 

—Dormir está bien.

Billy respondió automáticamente, siguiéndole el juego a su jefe. Sabía que Geese-sama lo estaba provocando para ver sus reacciones y la situación era incómoda y agradable a la vez.

—Apaga las luces y luego acuéstate —indicó Geese.

Billy obedeció con lentitud, dando tiempo a que su jefe entrara primero a la cama. Apagó las luces y lámparas repartidas por la amplia habitación, consciente de que la mirada de Geese seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando se acostó en el espacio libre en la cama, titubeó un instante, pero acabó acercándose hacia el empresario y sonrió cuando Geese hizo un ademán invitándolo a que se apoyara contra él.

Estar así se sentía bien. Dormir junto a su jefe, o hacer más que eso… ambas opciones le gustaban por igual. Sentir el peso del brazo de Geese a su alrededor, alzar la mirada y encontrarse con esos ojos celestes contemplándolo en la penumbra…

La anticipación de la cercanía, el nerviosismo cuando la mano de su jefe comenzó a pasar por debajo de la tela de su camiseta para tocar directamente su piel.

Cada gesto, por pequeño que fuera, le provocaba una intensa felicidad.

El firme tirón en sus ropas lo hizo contener el aliento. Su camiseta fue apartada sin esfuerzo. Los holgados pantalones que llevaba se convirtieron en un estorbo y Billy acabó deshaciéndose de ellos y pateándolos hacia un lado, comenzando a perderse en el toque de las caricias de su jefe, que dejaban tan claro lo que Geese pensaba hacer.

Billy contuvo el aliento ante el contacto íntimo, y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a las exigencias de su jefe. Mantuvo su mirada sobre Geese-sama tanto como pudo, disfrutando de él y de su presencia, y de la gratificación estimulante que rápidamente nubló el mundo con la embriaguez maravillosa de saberse deseado por aquel hombre.

* * *

Billy recordaba un suave susurro junto a su oído. Un “no tienes por qué levantarte aún”, junto con el toque de una mano en su hombro.

En el fondo de su mente, él había sabido que debía despertar. Pero la voz había tenido un efecto arrullador y había continuado durmiendo, hasta que finalmente los ruidos cotidianos de aquella vieja casa lo habían hecho abrir los ojos, varias horas después.

La cama estaba vacía y él se había incorporado de golpe, preguntándose cómo Geese-sama conseguía levantarse sin despertarlo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Billy sospechó que el empresario reducía al mínimo sus movimientos y ocultaba su presencia de algún modo. Quizá su ki tenía algo que ver.

Billy rio para sí al pensar eso. Cuando Geese-sama mostraba alguna capacidad fuera de lo ordinario, él solía atribuirla a su ki, pero probablemente estaba equivocado. Geese-sama poseía destrezas distintas de las personas normales. Tal vez era capaz de moverse sin ser percibido, así como cuando aparecía a su lado de improviso.

—Ah, despertaste.

Billy dio un respingo. Geese estaba de pie al lado de la cama, donde un segundo atrás Billy estaba seguro de que no había habido nadie.

—B-buenos días, Geese-sama —saludó el joven, recuperando la compostura.

Geese no comentó sobre el sobresalto. El empresario lucía descansado y se había cambiado a uno de sus trajes tradicionales, de tela blanca y celeste claro.

Billy se levantó de la cama. Vestía solamente unos pantalones de pijama y su torso estaba desnudo. Geese lo miró apreciativamente por un instante y luego hizo un gesto hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

—Ven, mira —dijo.

Billy lo siguió y se quedó de una pieza cuando el empresario abrió las puertas deslizables. Los brotes de los cerezos del pequeño jardín habían terminado de abrirse, y las ramas oscuras se habían cubierto de flores delicadas. Algunos árboles eran rosados y otros blancos, pero todos habían florecido a la vez, y el aspecto del jardín había cambiado por completo.

—Es hermoso —concedió Billy, comprendiendo por qué había notado cierta emoción cuando el empresario le había explicado qué era el _hanami_.

—Haremos un recorrido por los otros jardines —indicó Geese.

—Entendido.

Billy se dio prisa y fue a ducharse. Esa mañana se sentía liviano. Había en su cuerpo una ligereza provocada por el recuerdo de la noche previa. Notaba una constante y placentera agitación al pensar en el roce de los labios de su jefe. Perturbado, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la evocación de las caricias de Geese, y tuvo que morderse los labios y acabar de bañarse usando sólo agua fría, porque Geese lo estaba esperando, y no había tiempo para satisfacer ese deseo.

Tras vestirse con unos simples jeans claros y una camiseta negra, Billy buscó su sansetsukon y fue a reunirse con su jefe.

Geese estaba en una de las salas, recibiendo un informe de Ripper. Yaegashi también estaba ahí sosteniendo una cesta de mimbre con tapas abatibles, que entregó a Billy al verlo aparecer.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el joven, alzando ligeramente una de las cubiertas para atisbar en el interior. Le pareció ver algunas cajas laqueadas de madera oscura, un par de libros, una tela cuidadosamente doblada.

—Llévelo con usted, Geese-sama le explicará qué hacer con esto —señaló el anciano.

Extrañado, Billy guardó silencio. ¿Era alguna costumbre japonesa? ¿Parte del _hanami_ , quizá?

Ripper había terminado de dar su reporte y dijo que él se encargaría de vigilar la casa y los asuntos pendientes. Geese-sama podía tomarse el día libre sin tener que preocuparse de nada.

“¿Día libre?”, repitió Billy en su mente, mientras su extrañeza aumentaba. Ése no era un término que se usara a menudo en lo concerniente a Geese-sama.

—Vamos —señaló Geese, volviéndose a mirarlo.

Billy lo siguió, empezando a comprender que ir a ver los árboles de sakura en flor era en verdad un acontecimiento importante. La costumbre era parte de la cultura de ese país y, como tal, Geese-sama parecía haberla adoptado.

El joven contuvo una sonrisa, porque era extraño imaginar a un hombre adulto como Geese disfrutando de observar árboles en flor.

—¿Iremos a algún lugar en particular, Geese-sama? —preguntó, caminando un paso detrás de su jefe.

—Ya verás.

La escueta respuesta no fue brusca. Billy adivinó que su jefe prefería que él viera el lugar con sus propios ojos, sin arruinar la sorpresa con explicaciones.

Los árboles que bordeaban los distintos patios de Howard Estate también habían florecido. La desnudez poco acogedora de los recintos se había convertido en un paisaje que evocaba las fotos de Japón que Billy había visto en algunas revistas. Aquella áspera propiedad ahora era agradable a la vista, gracias al suave color rosa de las flores.

Billy aminoró el paso cuando el sendero los llevó cerca del área de la perrera. Vio a Takemaru en su jaula, con las orejas enhiestas y la cola sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, expectante ante la inesperada presencia de su amo.

Vacilante, Billy se detuvo. Geese se detuvo unos pasos más allá y lo miró con una interrogante silenciosa.

—Geese-sama…, ¿no querría dejar que Takemaru dé un paseo? —preguntó Billy.

Su tono fue cortés y algo inseguro, porque sabía que las probabilidades de recibir una respuesta negativa eran altas.

 —¿Quieres arriesgarte a dejarlo salir y que te ataque? —se mofó Geese con un leve interés.

—Algo me dice que estará tan contento de poder acercarse a usted que no perderá tiempo atacándome.

—¿Sí?

—Además, si usted le da la orden de no atacar, no debería pasar nada, ¿verdad? —insistió Billy, ganando confianza al ver que Geese no se estaba negando.

—¿Por qué no probamos? —dijo Geese, y su interés se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Billy sintió una leve aprensión, pero se mostró de acuerdo.

—Trae la correa —ordenó Geese, señalando una tira de cuero que colgaba de una de las paredes del patio.

Billy dejó la canasta de mimbre sobre una de las jaulas vacías y obedeció, mientras Geese se acercaba a Takemaru. El perro tenía la mirada fija en su dueño y su emoción era evidente. Se oyó un gimoteo agudo cuando Geese levantó el pestillo de la puerta de metal.

Billy observó cautivado, sin perderse ningún detalle. El perro se veía extasiado, y empujó la puerta bruscamente en su impaciencia por salir. No dejó de mirar a Geese en ningún momento, y permaneció a sus pies, sacudiendo la cola y moviéndose inquieto, oliendo las piernas del empresario.

Geese tomó la correa y se acuclilló frente a Takemaru. Tuvo que sujetar al perro por el collar para que éste dejara de moverse, y el roce de sus dedos contra el oscuro pelaje hizo que el animal se emocionara aun más y le lamiera la mejilla una vez. Geese se apartó con un tenue fastidio, manteniendo quieto a Takemaru con una mano hasta poder enganchar debidamente la correa en la argolla del collar.

Billy reprimió una sonrisa, porque había conseguido su cometido. No estaba seguro de si eso contaba como una caricia, y Geese no parecía haber disfrutado de que un perro le lamiera la cara, pero Takemaru se veía innegablemente feliz.

La felicidad del perro duró unos segundos más, hasta que Billy se acercó un paso y Takemaru intentó lanzarse hacia él.

—Quieto —ordenó Geese con tono seco, y el perro se detuvo abruptamente.

Billy también permaneció inmóvil.

Geese se irguió, mirando al perro y luego a Billy, y rio quedamente.

Billy parpadeó y luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la orden no había sido para él.

—¡Geese-sama! —protestó, porque Geese se veía demasiado entretenido con la confusión que había causado.

El empresario no respondió, pero continuó sonriendo para sí.

—Vamos —indicó, tirando de la correa del perro para situarlo a su izquierda, mientras Billy permanecía a su derecha.

* * *

Se dirigieron por los senderos abiertos en la roca de la montaña, en dirección a los jardines ocultos tras la escarpada subida. Geese mantuvo sujeta la correa de Takemaru, pero el perro no dio más muestras de tener interés en Billy. Caminaba junto a Geese mirando los alrededores, sin tirar, satisfecho con poder seguir a su dueño obedientemente.

Billy caminaba detrás de ellos, disfrutando de la imagen de Geese-sama paseando a su perro. Tal como había pensado, aquel animal iba bien con la personalidad del empresario. Takemaru era peligroso y amenazante en ciertos momentos, y comedido en otros. La nerviosa impaciencia que había mostrado dentro de su jaula estaba ausente, y sólo quedaba su dócil obediencia hacia Geese.

El empresario estaba a gusto con ese paseo, y compartió algunas historias tradicionales con Billy, como aquélla que decía que las flores de los cerezos eran rosadas porque había cadáveres enterrados entre sus raíces. Billy tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa, porque gracias a esa explicación, el gusto de Geese-sama por aquellas flores tenía muchísimo más sentido.

Después de ascender algunas docenas de escalones tallados en la piedra, Billy notó que Takemaru estaba resollando. Su respiración se había agitado de un modo anormal.

Billy se alarmó al ver que el perro se dejaba caer sobre un escalón, jadeante.

—No trajimos agua… —murmuró el joven, preocupado.

—No es eso —señaló Geese—. Es un perro viejo, sólo está cansado.

—¿Está seguro?

Geese tiró una vez de la correa y Takemaru intentó levantarse, sólo para volver a acostarse un momento después.

—Lamento no haber tenido esto en cuenta —se disculpó Billy, viendo que el animal ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir—. ¿Debemos volver?

Geese pensó un momento y negó. Se agachó para soltar la correa y dejó a Takemaru libre.

—No es necesario. Nos alcanzará cuando se recupere.

Billy ni siquiera pudo preguntar si estaba seguro de eso. Geese continuó el ascenso, y al joven no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

El jardín entre las montañas estaba irreconocible. La proximidad de las ramas de los árboles había llevado a que se formara un techo de flores de cerezo que casi ocultaba el cielo. El contraste entre el delicado color de los pétalos y las paredes de roca alrededor le daba un aspecto irreal al lugar, y Billy se encontró mirando hacia arriba, maravillado.

Luego siguió a Geese por entre la hierba, hasta que llegaron a un claro despejado entre dos viejos árboles de gruesos y nudosos troncos.

—Este lugar es adecuado —señaló Geese—. Yaegashi debe haber incluido todo lo necesario en ese cesto.

Billy abrió la canasta y examinó los contenidos con mayor detenimiento. Un mantel, cajas de comida, un recipiente que emitía tibieza y que contenía algo líquido en su interior.

Comprendió al instante lo que tenía que hacer. Extendió el amplio mantel sobre la hierba y esperó hasta que Geese-sama se sentó sobre él, con la espalda apoyada contra la raíz de uno de los árboles.

—¿Es costumbre hacer esto? —preguntó Billy, descalzándose y arrodillándose en el mantel junto a su jefe.

Geese se había cruzado de brazos y admiraba las flores sobre ellos.

—Los lugares más populares para disfrutar del _hanami_ suelen estar abarrotados —explicó—. Aquí podrás apreciar mejor el atractivo de esta tradición.

—Ya veo.

—¿Te agrada?

Billy observó el jardín, con su descuidada hierba y sencilla atmósfera de abandono. La cubierta de flores era una visión hermosa, pero el joven no estaba seguro de si la habría disfrutado de haber estado solo.

—Aún no sé apreciar este país como usted lo hace, Geese-sama —contestó con completa honestidad—. Pero agradezco poder estar aquí con usted, y que haya compartido esta experiencia conmigo.

Geese no desaprobó la respuesta y Billy continuó sacando los contenidos de la cesta de mimbre. Había té y un desayuno cuidadosamente organizado en las diversas cajas laqueadas. Sirvió una taza de té para su jefe, y comieron en silencio por algunos minutos, sin más compañía que el viento que sacudía la hierba y silbaba entre las paredes de la montaña.

Al terminar, Geese tomó uno de los libros y Billy se acostó de espaldas junto a él, observando las flores.

Takemaru llegó al jardín poco después, con su respiración aún agitada.

A falta de agua, Billy probó darle un poco de té en una de las cajas de comida que ahora estaban vacías, y el perro sólo dio un par de lengüetazos y luego se echó fatigado junto a Geese.

—Es un progreso que ya no intente atacarme —comentó Billy.

—Está demasiado cansado.

—¿Cree que se dejará acariciar?

Geese bajó el libro que tenía en la mano y observó al perro.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes.

Billy acercó su mano cautelosamente hasta que sus dedos rozaron la cabeza del perro. Rascó suavemente, y la única reacción de Takemaru fue seguirlo con la mirada.

Dándose por satisfecho, Billy se apartó y volvió a su lugar al otro lado de Geese. Yació acostado un largo rato, perdido en pensamientos, recordando que la última vez que había ido a un día de campo, él había sido un niño, y sus padres aún habían estado vivos.

No había creído que tendría otra oportunidad de disfrutar de un momento así, y mucho menos con su jefe.

Ese viaje le había mostrado una faceta distinta del empresario; había visto un lado de Geese que jamás habría podido ver en South Town. La inesperada consideración que Geese mostraba hacia él, la súbita crueldad cuando no la estaba esperando, todos esos detalles le ayudaban a formarse una mejor idea del tipo de persona que era Geese, y, mientras más lo conocía, más se convencía de lo que sentía por él.

Geese-sama no era un hombre perfecto, pero Billy tampoco esperaba que lo fuera. A veces era difícil tratar con él, y, aun así, Billy quería permanecer a su lado tanto como pudiera, por el resto de su vida.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Geese, mirándolo por encima del libro que leía.

—Pensaba en la suerte que he tenido, Geese-sama —respondió Billy.

—¿“Suerte”?

Billy se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado de cara a Geese, porque no era apropiado seguir acostado mientras conversaban.

—Me siento afortunado de poder estar con usted.

—Sigue siéndome útil si no quieres que eso cambie.

Billy parpadeó una vez, perplejo ante la sucinta respuesta que casi había sonado a amenaza, y luego bajó el rostro y sus hombros se sacudieron con una suave risa.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? —preguntó Geese, sonando desaprobador.

Billy negó con la cabeza y culpó a la tranquila atmósfera de ese jardín. Todavía se sentía ligero, como si estuviera levemente embriagado.

Contempló el rostro de su jefe, en particular sus labios, y confirmó que Geese no estaba bromeando. El empresario había dicho esa frase con completa seriedad, lo cual era algo muy propio de él.

—Serle útil es mi principal objetivo —respondió Billy, sin que su sonrisa se fuera del todo.

—Me lo has dicho. Te has esforzado bastante para dejarlo en claro.

—No he sentido que… —empezó a explicar Billy, pero se interrumpió, porque quizá lo que iba a decir no era apropiado. Sin embargo, Geese hizo un leve ademán para que continuara—. Servirle no ha requerido un gran esfuerzo. Más bien… ha sido un placer.

—¿Sí? —Había cierto escepticismo en la voz de  Geese.

Billy asintió con firmeza. Geese no insistió, pero extendió una mano y la posó en el cuello de Billy para atraer al joven más hacia sí.

Billy se dejó llevar y tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho del empresario para no perder el equilibrio, mientras Geese tomaba sus labios en un lento beso.

—¿Antes o después de que empezáramos a hacer esto? —preguntó Geese al apartarse.

Billy necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta de que su jefe le había hecho una pregunta. Era como si nunca fuera a acostumbrarse a recibir sus besos, por mucho que siempre los estuviera deseando.

—Antes —respondió.

—¿No era muy pronto para saberlo?

—Quizá, pero aun así, ha sido grato trabajar estos años para usted.

Geese sonrió.

—¿Lo dices por complacerme?

—Es cierto que quiero complacerlo, pero estoy diciendo la verdad —aclaró Billy.

—Encontrarte resultó muy conveniente, no lo voy a negar —concedió Geese, y Billy volvió a sonreír, porque eso era casi un cumplido—. Confío en que seguirás cuidando de mí.

—Por supuesto —respondió Billy con seriedad, ignorando el tono burlón con que Geese-sama había dicho la última frase.

El semblante grave y firme del joven hizo que Geese volviera a tirar de él para besarlo una vez más, con mayor lentitud.

Sin saber cómo, Billy se encontró rodeado por un brazo de Geese y recostado contra él, con su rostro alzado hacia su jefe, y hacia el beso que continuaba.

En la privacidad de aquel recinto, Billy se permitió entregarse por completo. Geese-sama lo había llevado a ese jardín y estaba claro que el empresario había planeado eso de antemano. En un instante, Billy recordó que no había nada más que quedara por hacer en Japón, porque los negocios y reuniones habían sido completados días atrás, y se suponía que para ese entonces ya deberían haber regresado a South Town. Se preguntó si Geese había decidido permanecer en Howard Estate intencionalmente, dando tiempo a que los árboles florecieran.

Billy se apartó, con su respiración un poco agitada por el beso.

Se arrepintió de no haber podido responder afirmativamente cuando Geese-sama le preguntó si los sakuras eran de su agrado.

Al observar a su jefe, Billy notó que Geese tenía algunos pétalos claros en el cabello y sobre sus hombros. Tras un titubeo, y dando tiempo a que Geese lo detuviera si así lo quería, Billy rozó los mechones rubios de su jefe e hizo los pétalos a un lado.

—Acaban de florecer y ya están cayendo —murmuró Billy, mirando los otros pétalos que salpicaban el mantel.

—En una semana no quedará ninguna flor.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Desaparecerán en un instante, como todo lo que…

Geese calló y dejó la frase inconclusa. Billy ladeó el rostro, extrañado.

—¿Geese-sama?

Geese alzó una mano para tocarle la mejilla, pensativo.

—Sin embargo, regresaremos a Estados Unidos antes de que eso ocurra —informó.

Billy asintió, conteniéndose de preguntar qué era lo que su jefe había querido decir inicialmente.

Percibió algo extraño en la mirada de Geese y, aunque no estuvo seguro, en lo profundo de sí pudo inferir de qué podía tratarse. ¿Tal vez su jefe estaba insinuando que las cosas hermosas, o las cosas buenas, no podían durar?

¿Que los instantes como esos, desaparecerían?

Porque así era como funcionaba el mundo de Geese, siempre a merced de fluctuantes ambiciones y cambiantes lealtades.

Billy se sintió impotente al no poder reconfortar a su jefe. Ni siquiera sabía si esas deducciones eran correctas. ¿Cómo reconfortar a alguien que no le revelaba sus sentimientos?

Ocultando lo que pensaba, Billy se inclinó hacia el toque de Geese en su mejilla. Luego se inclinó un poco más y, tal como esperaba, Geese lo rodeó en un medio abrazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, intrigado por su comportamiento.

Como había sido Geese quien había iniciado el gesto, Billy sólo tuvo que corresponderlo. Estrechó a su jefe con fuerza, queriendo transmitirle a Geese-sama la seguridad de que él iba a estar ahí por siempre.

Supo que su idea había sido buena cuando oyó que el empresario reía quedamente. Geese estaba extrañado por su proceder pero lo había aceptado, y en los minutos que siguieron, el empresario se dedicó a contemplar los cerezos mientras lo mantenía abrazado.

* * *

Esa tarde, al volver del jardín, Billy “accidentalmente” cerró mal la puerta de la perrera, y el pestillo quedó a medio pasar. Cansado por el paseo, Takemaru no notó que su jaula no estaba asegurada, y se dirigió a su caseta a dormir.

Sin embargo, horas después, se oyó una conmoción en uno de los patios.

Geese y Billy habían terminado de cenar y estaban mirando las noticias en una de las salas de estar, sentados en un amplio sillón bajo. Billy se levantó, alerta, pero sabía que las voces y exclamaciones que oían no se debían a la presencia de un intruso en la propiedad. Geese no tardó en reconocer el sonido de las patas de un perro golpeando la madera hueca de los corredores.

Takemaru asomó la cabeza por las puertas deslizables entreabiertas, y empujó para poder entrar. Sin hacer caso a Billy, fue directamente hacia Geese. Un instante después, un grupo de sirvientes llegó a la sala, armados con escobas y trayendo la correa de cuero del perro.

—Geese-sama, no sabemos cómo escapó… Discúlpenos.

Geese tenía el rostro inexpresivo y observó al perro, que seguía delante de él como si esperara permiso para acercarse un poco más, y luego a Billy, que intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

—Billy se encargará. Es su culpa —dijo Geese, y su tono áspero y desaprobador hizo que los sirvientes inclinaran la cabeza, aliviados de que no estuviera desquitando su molestia con ellos.

Billy recibió la correa de cuero y esperó a que los sirvientes los dejaran a solas.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Geese, mirando a su guardaespaldas.

—Pronto volveremos a South Town. Es poco probable que la siguiente vez que visite este lugar Takemaru siga aquí. Pensé que podría aprovechar el tiempo.

—¿Sin pedir autorización primero?

—Como dijo que los perros le agradan, no me pareció necesario —explicó Billy—. Pero, si es una molestia, lo llevaré de vuelta a su jaula.

Takemaru estaba quieto, y esperaba pacientemente la decisión de su amo.

Al final, Geese exhaló con fastidio, pero no ordenó a Billy que sacara al perro de ahí.

Contento, Billy regresó al sillón y se sentó a la derecha de Geese.

Takemaru titubeó, y luego se acostó en el espacio vacío a la izquierda del empresario.

—Le estás dando un mal ejemplo —gruñó Geese al ver eso.

Billy rio. El perro se había dado por satisfecho al estar echado junto a su dueño, y se había hecho un ovillo, su lomo contra una de las piernas de Geese.

—¿Por qué dejó a Takemaru aquí, Geese-sama? Podría haberlo llevado a South Town. Hay espacio de sobra en su mansión, y es un buen perro guardián.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que debemos llevarlo?

Billy se resignó a que Geese-sama a veces pudiera leerle la mente con facilidad.

Takemaru alzó la cabeza como si supiera que la conversación giraba en torno a él. Observó a Geese a los ojos un segundo, y luego volvió a echarse, pero esta vez apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del empresario.

Billy sonrió al ver eso, y Geese bajó la vista, medio sorprendido.

—Este comportamiento debe ser culpa de tu influencia —murmuró, lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Billy.

El joven no respondió, porque Geese apoyó su mano en la cabeza del perro y la dejó ahí, mientras su atención volvía hacia el televisor.

Después de las noticias vieron una antigua película en blanco y negro sobre samurai. De tanto en tanto, Billy miraba hacia Takemaru y se sentía feliz porque Geese estaba acariciando distraídamente su negro pelaje.

Sin embargo, en cierto momento, Geese dejó de observar la pantalla y bajó la mirada hacia el perro, que seguía apoyado en su regazo. Billy observó también.

—Duerme profundamente, pero se ve contento —comentó el joven en voz baja.

—No está dormido.

Billy se acercó.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Está muerto —dijo Geese quedamente.

—¿Q-qué? —Billy pensó por un segundo que aquélla era una broma sumamente cruel de parte de Geese-sama. Pero pronto comprobó que el empresario decía la verdad. Takemaru tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido, pero no respiraba.

—Era un perro viejo —dijo Geese, apartando al animal.

Billy se apresuró para ayudarlo y recostó a Takemaru sobre el sillón. Pasó sus dedos sobre la cabeza y el lomo del perro, por si se habían equivocado, pero éste no reaccionó.

El joven se quedó silencioso y quieto, sin terminar de aceptar lo que había ocurrido. Takemaru había estado disfrutando de la compañía y las caricias de su amo... ¿Por qué había sucedido esto de manera tan repentina?

Sin embargo, el perro se veía en paz, como si continuara durmiendo y su sueño fuera agradable.

—¿Qué… qué quiere que haga? —preguntó Billy en voz baja.

—Llama a algún sirviente para que se deshagan de él.

Billy negó para sí ante aquella orden tan indiferente.

—¿Puedo encargarme?

Geese lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Como quieras —respondió.

Billy asintió. Se levantó y fue a buscar una manta vieja al almacén de la propiedad. Apesadumbrado, envolvió el cuerpo de Takemaru con ella y luego lo sacó de la sala, sin decir nada, ni explicarle a Geese-sama lo que pensaba hacer.

* * *

Billy subió los escalones de roca que llevaban hacia el recinto de cerezos donde había pasado gran parte del día con Geese-sama. Llevaba a Takemaru consigo y también una pala de jardinería que había encontrado en el almacén. Sus pasos eran pesados, y había un sabor agridulce en su garganta.

Sentía un poco de culpa, porque quizá las emociones del día habían sido demasiado para el pobre animal. La cercanía de Geese-sama, el paseo que lo había dejado agotado, el haber recibido las caricias de su dueño después de tanto tiempo abandonado en una jaula...

Pero también sabía que no era solamente eso. Una de las primeras cosas que había oído sobre ese perro era que era viejo, y que debería haber muerto hacía tiempo.

Quizá Takemaru solamente había estado esperando que Geese-sama regresara, para verlo una última vez.

Billy dejó el fardo que llevaba entre la alta hierba, y pasó un rato cavando un agujero no demasiado hondo entre las raíces del cerezo más antiguo. El jardín estaba en penumbra y el silencio era absoluto, y por eso Billy pudo percibir unos pasos que subían la escalera, y el roce de unas ropas cuando Geese-sama se aproximó a él.

El empresario no habló y Billy continuó su tarea. Depositó a Takemaru en el agujero al pie del cerezo, y luego lo cubrió con tierra, mientras pensaba un silencioso “descansa, yo cuidaré de Geese-sama”.

—¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó Geese cuando Billy terminó.

—Recordé su historia sobre los cuerpos bajo los cerezos y me pareció apropiado —dijo Billy en voz baja.

—¿A qué se debe este sentimentalismo por un animal que ni siquiera es tuyo?

Billy se limpió la tierra de las manos, pensativo.

—Creo que él estaba esperando a que usted volviera —explicó Billy con lentitud, costándole encontrar las palabras, porque no estaba seguro de cómo expresar lo que sentía—. Esperó por años y, consiguió estar a su lado otra vez.

Billy respiró profundamente, agradeciendo la poca luz que había en ese jardín, porque no quería ver la expresión reprobadora con la que su jefe debía estar mirándolo.

—Es sólo un perro —señaló Geese.

—Sí —asintió Billy—. Pero hasta el final quiso estar a su lado.

—Estás hablando sinsentidos.

El empresario se volvió para marcharse y Billy lo siguió silencioso, sabiendo que lo que sentía era algo que Geese-sama nunca podría entender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ^^. Como siempre, gracias por el tiempo que dedican a seguir esta historia.  
> Quería comentar que estaré ausente un par de meses y, si bien planeo continuar escribiendo durante ese tiempo, tal vez me tome un poco más actualizar.  
> Si desean recibir notificaciones sobre nuevos capítulos, pueden seguir la página https://facebook.com/miaunekofics/  
> ~Miau ^^


End file.
